Todo o nada
by Thebigticket21
Summary: Con este relato me gustaría profundizar en la relación entre Chris y Jill desde el punto de vista de los dos personajes. Este relato contendrá todo tipo de referencias y temas, y cuando digo todos, todos. Espero que lo disfrutéis!
1. Chapter 1

1.

Mi primer día, y ya la estoy liando. Para empezar, había dejado el móvil en silencio la noche anterior, y aunque había estado sonando repetidas veces, estaba tan dormida que ni las vibraciones me desvelaron. Conclusión: tendría que haberme despertado a eso de las nueve, y cuando me di cuenta, eran ya pasadas y media. Sólo recuerdo que salté de la cama como una condenada.

Tengo una reunión con mi superior y el jefe de policía de Raccoon City a las diez, son casi menos diez y aún voy camino de la comisaría. Menuda impresión voy a causar si llego tarde mi primer día...

 _Sigue así, Jill, y la próxima vez te pondrán de patitas en calle..._

Apenas me ha dado tiempo a acomodarme en mi nuevo piso a la afueras de esa tranquila y próspera ciudad llamada Raccoon City. No se parece absolutamente nada a mi New Orleans natal, y, a decir verdad, ya la estoy echando de menos. Raccoon está llena de fábricas y zonas industriales; es lo único que he visto en mi corta visita en la tarde de ayer.

New Orleans... bueno, es otra historia aparte. El jazz invade cada rincón de esa histórica y pintoresca ciudad de Louisiana, una auténtica seña de identidad de la que han surgido los mejores músicos de ese género. Campos verdes y ríos recorren lugares inhóspitos y de ensueño que ningún retratista querría perderse.

Sin embargo, Raccoon... Huele a dinero. No es que la gente vaya presumiendo que está forrada hasta las cejas, pero observo que hay mejor calidad de vida que en New Orleans. Por lo que he oído, la ciudad ha sido apoyada económicamente por una multinacional llamada Umbrella, una compañía que al parecer se dedica a la producción de fármacos y cosméticos.

Los rumores dicen que casi el noventa por ciento de la población activa de Raccoon trabaja de alguna manera u otra para la corporación. Aún me resulta increíble cómo una compañía puede tener los suficientes recursos como para decidir dar empleo a toda una ciudad y mantenerla en auge tanto tiempo.

Suspiro para mis adentros mientras giro a la derecha en la calle Ema, y justo en ese momento veo el imponente edificio del cuerpo de policía de Raccoon City. Es un majestuoso edificio que ha abarcado numerosas instituciones públicas a lo largo de los años. La última de ellas, si no recuerdo mal, la biblioteca municipal.

No puedo evitar sacar un poco la cabeza por el cristal para admirar más de cerca mi lugar de trabajo, donde pasaré horas y horas bebiendo café malo y charlando con mis futuros compañeros. Entonces, vuelvo a notar que los nervios se apoderan de mí. Vuelven a asaltarme las mismas dudas de la noche anterior.

 _¿Lo haré bien? ¿Seré la candidata adecuada para el puesto? ¿Cómo serán mis colegas?_

Niego rotundamente con la cabeza mientras detengo mi Ford Fiesta frente a una verja metálica custodiada por un poli con gorra y uniforme. La excitación vuelve a aflorar de nuevo. ¿De verdad seré capaz de moverme en este mundo después de... de... todo lo que he hecho?

 _He servido a la Delta Force durante años. Mi superior siempre ha alabado mi profesional y mis aptitudes. Además, has pasado el entrenamiento básico, así que no serás un desperdicio del todo..._

El hombre me mira con cierta curiosidad mientras se acopla la gorra a la cabeza y yo bajo la ventanilla del coche.

-Buenos días. ¿Identificación? - me pide mientras echo mano al bolso que está en el asiento del copiloto.

En la tarde de ayer me mandaron una carta dirigida a mi nombre. En ella, iba adjunto un escueto escrito de bienvenida y una tarjeta identificativa con mi foto, mis datos y mi rango. Al parecer, tengo que enseñarlo para que me permitan acceder al interior.

Echo a un lado objetos sin demasiada importancia en ese momento que voy encontrando en el interior. Ni rastro de la tarjeta. Empiezo a preocuparme de verdad. ¿Y si me la he dejado en casa? No quiero ni pensarlo. Demasiado justa voy ya de tiempo como para encima tener que volver mis pasos. Suerte que mi piso no está demasiado lejos...

Ya me estoy dando por vencida cuando palpo con la yema de los dedos un objeto plastificado y rectangular. La maldita tarjeta. Se la entrego al guardia algo acalorada y avergonzada por haberlo hecho esperar tanto tiempo. Veo que introduce la tarjeta en una especie de lector mientras observa los datos en la pantalla del ordenador.

Tras unos segundos de espera, la máquina emite un pitido y se enciende una luz verde. Suspiro de alivio sin que el poli me vea. Temo que haya más problemas después de la prisa que llevo.

-Todo en orden, señorita Valentine. S.T.A.R.S., ¿verdad? -dice el hombre mientras me entrega la identificación con una sonrisa.

Asiento con energía.

-Son buenos tipos. Que tenga un buen día.

Mi tímido "gracias" queda ahogado por el sonido de la barrera al levantarse. Cuando está completamente vertical, meto la primera marcha y acelero hasta acceder al interior del recinto. No puedo evitar sonreír. Mi primer día al servicio de la ley se acerca.

Tras aparcar en una zona reservada para los miembros de S.T.A.R.S., camino con paso ligero hacia el vestíbulo de la comisaría, donde la secretaria del jefe Irons me dijo que mi capitán me esperaría para presentarme a nuestro superior y a mis compañeros.

Aún no creo que esté allí, rodeada de tantos agentes que velan por la paz y la seguridad de todos los ciudadanos.

 _Si ellos supieran..._

No quiero darle más vueltas al asunto. Tengo que reconocer que, de no ser por la insistencia de Dick, jamás estaría aquí. Dick es mi padre, y es lo más importante de mi vida. No sé qué haría sin él. Pero no quiero pensar en eso en este momento. Sólo me provocaría dolor de cabeza y malestar.

Me acerco hasta la puerta de entrada a la comisaría observando que hay dos banderas estadounidenses colocadas a ambos lados, además de dos pequeñas del R.P.D. en unas pequeñas columnas. No puedo evitar sonreír. Nos gusta marcar territorio y gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que es nuestro.

Cojo el pomo con manos temblorosas y empujo hacia el interior quedándome totalmente asombrada ante lo que observo a mi alrededor. El edificio, de estilo victoriano, muestra las evidentes reformas que ha sufrido una y otra vez. No puedo evitar quedarme boquiabierta al observar la entrada.

Es más grande que la casa entera que compartía con Dick en New Orleans, e incluso creo que mi piso podría caber. Cuatro pilares sustentan un pasillo cuadrangular de la segunda planta y lo separan del vestíbulo. Veo al fondo una escalera de incendios que imagino que la utilizarán para situaciones de emergencia. Supongo que me lo explicarán todo cuando me den una vuelta por toda la comisaría.

Enfrente hay una estatua de mármol de una mujer que carga en uno de sus hombros un jarrón del que no sale agua. Sin embargo, observo que la pequeña piscina que hay debajo sí está llena. Quizá tiene un sistema que la mantiene encendida un tiempo y luego se apaga para dejar que el agua fluya.

Pero lo que más me sorprende es la enorme mesa que ocupa todo el centro y que está ocupada por varios policías atendiendo llamadas o rellenando aburridos papeles para los jefazos. Es un continuo ir y venir de gente que, en cierto modo, me pone nerviosa.

Todos llevan sus uniformes, y yo aún voy de paisana. En la breve conversación telefónica que mantuve con la secretaría de Irons, me dijo que hoy mismo me la proporcionarían por si tenían que hacerme algún arreglo. Noto cómo los nervios vuelven a fluir por mi interior al pensar en ello.

 _Qué ironía de la vida... Yo, la hija de Dick Valentine, trabajando como policía..._

Me han asignado a la escuadra de tácticas especiales, o lo que es lo mismo, los S.T.A.R.S., un grupo especial del departamento de policía de Raccoon City que se encarga de limpiar las mierdas que ellos son incapaces de tratar. Leyendo entre líneas, me espera un aburrido _despaching_ por una temporada a no ser que algo gordo ocurra y tengamos que entrar en acción.

Observo atentamente toda la zona del vestíbulo intentando encontrar a alguien esperándome, pero mi mirada se posa en un joven que está sentado en unos asientos de la parte izquierda con los codos en las rodillas y las manos en la cabeza. Parece igual de nervioso que yo.

Decido sentarme y esperar como una chica buena a que mi jefe aparezca. Aunque no lo conozco personalmente, tengo la sensación de que todavía no está rondando por el vestíbulo. Tomo asiento junto al hombre de las manos en la cabeza y éste levanta un poco la mirada para verme.

Es muy joven, tal vez de mi edad. Es rubio y con los ojos marrones. Tiene los músculos bastante marcados y parece estar en buena forma. El entrenamiento básico es lo que tiene. Yo misma he tenido que sacar horas extras en el gimnasio para conseguir la forma óptima.

Lleva un chaleco amarillo, una camiseta blanca, unos pantalones verdes y unas botas de combate. Entonces, me doy cuenta de que en su hombro izquierdo lleva el emblema de los S.T.A.R.S. No puedo evitar tranquilarme al saber lo que eso significa.

-¿También eres de los S.T.A.R.S.? -le pregunto un poco menos nerviosa.

El tipo me observa durante unos instantes antes de responder.

-Sí, es mi primer día -se queda en silencio unos segundos -. Me dijeron que esperara aquí a Irons. Me llamo Richard Aiken.

-Jill Valentine.

Le estrecho la mano y respondo a la amable sonrisa que me dedica. Los dos parecemos un poco más relajados. Richard se revuelve un poco el pelo y consulta el reloj que lleva en la muñeca izquierda, un reloj plateado que brilla con gran intensidad.

-Así que tú eres el nuevo miembro del equipo Alpha -dice tras mirar de un lado a otro.

-¿Equipo Alpha? -repito con el ceño fruncido. No tengo ni idea de qué está hablando.

-Sí, yo estoy en el equipo Bravo -sonríe de nuevo -. Superé el entrenamiento básico, pero me dijeron que era mejor que cogiera algo más de experiencia, y por eso me asignaron al Bravo.

-No sabía que los S.T.A.R.S. estuvieran divididos -confieso notando que me ruborizo. No sé absolutamente nada sobre mi trabajo.

-¿No? Tendrías que haber investigado un poco... -me anima Richard volviendo a sonreír.

Mientras intento volver a la normalidad veo a un tipo con gafas de sol y un uniforme negro acercarse a nosotros. Algo en su manera de fruncir los labios y en sus andares me hacen entender que no es una persona con la que hay que andarse con rodeos. ¿Y si es mi superior? Me estremezco al pensarlo.

Se detiene ante nosotros y nos escruta, o eso me parece a mí, con la mirada. Esas gafas le dan un aire misterioso, y en cierto modo, profesional. A decir verdad, me gustaría recibir órdenes de alguien al que pudiera mirar a la cara.

-¿Todo en orden, señor Aiken, señorita Valentine? -nos saluda situándose delante nuestra y tapándonos la visión de todo lo que ocurre.

Veo por el rabillo del ojo que Richard asiente lentamente. Yo, en cambio, me quedo paraliza. Esa pose, esa seriedad, me intimida. Me da la sensación de que nos quiere demostrar superioridad. ¿Será la forma de recibir a los novatos? Trago saliva con dificultad.

-Soy el capitán Wesker, el líder del equipo Alpha. Así que -posa su mirada en mí -, como habrá adivinado, seré su superior, señorita Valentine.

Una sonrisa nerviosa se apodera de mi cara mientras intento no temblar. Dios, ¿nuestra relación se va a basar en la intimidación? Ojalá tuviera un momento a solas con Richard para comentar la situación. El capitán me sostiene la mirada unos segundos más antes de continuar.

-Enrico Marini se encarga del equipo Bravo -esta vez su mirada pasa a Richard, que vuelve a asentir en silencio-. Encantado de conoceros.

Le tiende la mano a Richard, que la estrecha sin dudarlo. Luego, se gira hacia mí y repetimos la acción, aunque mis dedos parecen algo más temblorosos que los de mi compañero. Wesker se pasa una mano por el cabello y mira hacia una puerta que está situada junto a los asientos.

-El jefe Irons nos espera en su despacho para conoceros. Vamos, os indicaré el camino.

Me recuesto contra el respaldo de la silla algo nerviosa. Richard ha sido el primero en entrar. Está hablando con el mismísimo Irons, el jefazo. El capitán Wesker se ausentó nada más dejarnos ante la puerta, alegando tener que atender unos asuntos importantes. Lo comprendo. Es el cabecilla de los S.T.A.R.S.

Durante el trayecto hacia el despacho de Irons, dio la casualidad de que pasamos junto a nuestro despacho. El corazón me latió más deprisa cuando al otro lado oí las voces de mis compañeros charlando. Ojalá encajara tan bien como creo que lo hará Richard.

Parece una persona abierta, amable y profesional Yo, en cambio... ¿qué soy? Nada. Mi vida siempre se ha basado en esconderme, esperar a que pase la tempestad para volver a la calma. Y todo por culpa de mi padre. No puedo echarle la culpa de todo. Él no me puso una pistola en la cabeza y me obligó a hacerlo.

No. Yo solita me metí en ese berenjenal, y suerte que he salido impune. Dick no corrió la misma suerte. Pobre Dick. Lo echo tanto de menos... Se me hace tan raro llevar dos días sin hablar con él por teléfono. Cuando termine con la charla, y si todo va bien, lo llamaré en cuanto salga de la comisaría. Le gustará saber cómo me ha ido en mi primer día.

Me siento un poco más relajada. El capitán Wesker se mostró un poco más amable que en la recepción, y la verdad es que lo agradezco. No es que quiera hacer muchas migas con él, pero al menos me gustaría sentirme lo suficientemente cómoda como para realizar bien mi trabajo.

Suspiro con cansancio mientras consulto mi reloj de pulsera. Richard lleva algo más de diez minutos dentro del despacho de Irons. ¿Qué le estará preguntando? ¿Será lo mismo que a mí? No creo que sea algo más allá de lo laboral. Estoy convencida de que lo saben absolutamente todo sobre nosotros. Han debido realizar una exhaustiva labor de investigación antes de contratarnos.

Entonces, el miedo empieza a apoderarse de mí. ¿Y si quiere que hable de mi pasado? ¿Sabrán ellos lo que... hacía? Es difícil saberlo, pero estoy temiendo que ese momento llegue.

Estoy tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que no me doy cuenta que el pomo de la puerta empieza y girar. Segundos después, la inescrutable cara de Richard Aiken asoma por la puerta antes de cerrarla. Toma aire antes de mirarme y sonríe de forma sincera.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido? -pregunto llena de curiosidad.

-Creo que no del todo mal -se encoge de hombros. Me da una palmada en la espalda en señal de ánimo -. Es tu turno. Te espero aquí. El capitán Wesker nos llevará a la sala de los S.T.A.R.S. para conocer a nuestros compañeros.

Vuelvo a sonrojarme. Si entro con mal pie... chungo. Tomo aire antes de tocar con los nudillos la puerta. La respuesta no se hace esperar.

-Adelante.

Abro la puerta con lentitud y me quedo un poco sorprendida al observar el lugar en el que me encuentro. Hay una pequeña mesa para el café dispuesta frente a la puerta pero en la que sólo hay un mantel. A la derecha, hay una estantería repleta de libros e informes ordenados en carpetas.

Pero lo que más impresiona es la decoración. Hay cabezas de animales colgadas junto al despacho del jefe. No hay duda de que le va la caza... y a mí eso me repugna. Exhibir animales como trofeos me pone la piel de gallina. Es tal la impresión que lo último en lo que me fijo es en el propio jefe de policía.

Brian Irons es un hombre pelirrojo con un enorme bigote bastante poblado. Lleva una camisa blanca de botones, de los cuales, tiene los dos de arriba desbrochados. Es una visión un tanto... desagradable. Además, su barriga cervecera indica que ha dejado de lado de acción y pasa más tiempo empinando el codo o saber el qué. Su sonrisa le hace parecer un cerdo, y eso me divierte en parte.

-La taxidermia... un noble deporte -dice para sacarme de mi aislamiento. Se gira hacia las cabezas de ciervos, y me quedo perpleja al observar que las mira con devoción. ¿Tengo a un loco por jefe? -. Algunos piensan que exagero, pero... me encantan los trofeos -vuelve a mirarme -. Siéntese, por favor.

Tomo asiento en la silla de plástico que hay delante de la mesa que nos espera. Menos mal que hay algo en medio, porque no soportaría estar al lado de alguien como él. Un escalofrío me recorre todo el cuerpo al notar su mirada. Es una mezcla de aburrimiento...y deseo.

 _¿Qué? ¿Estás de coña?_

-Señorita Valentine -inicia la conversación -, como ya sabrá, soy Brian Irons, jefe de policía de la bonita y bella Raccoon City. Encantado de conocerla.

No puedo evitar notar cierto ronroneo al nombrar las palabras "bonita" y "bella". ¿Este tío está enamorado de la ciudad? Creo que me estoy pasando un poco de la raya. Tengo que mantener la compostura.

Me tiende su rechoncha mano con su permanente sonrisa porcina en el rostro. Creo que si sigue haciendo eso más tiempo voy a terminar por reírme... y no es algo que debería hacer en este momento precisamente. Le estrecho la mano algo nerviosa y la retira de inmediato. Menos mal. Su contacto ha sido lo más desagradable que he experimentado en mi vida.

Baja la mirada hacia un papel que tiene sobre la mesa, y mi corazón late violentamente al ver mi foto. Mi informe. Mi sentencia. Espero que todo se ciña a lo estrictamente profesional. No me gusta demasiado hablar sobre mí. Pasa sus pequeños ojos de un lado a otro antes de centrar su atención en mí.

-Antes de empezar, me gustaría dejar claro algo -trago saliva sin poder remediarlo -. Cuando vaya a dirigirse a mí, lo hará llamándome "señor" o "jefe Irons", ¿entendido?

Asiento con lentitud e intento no ponerme nerviosa. ¿Por qué todos se están portando de manera tan...cortante? Bueno, Richard se ha mostrado amable, aunque claro, está en la misma situación que yo. ¿De verdad que ésa es la manera de demostrar su superioridad?

-¿Es bonito New Orleans? -me pregunta de repente. Me ha pillado completamente por sorpresa. Tal es mi asombro que abro la boca para contestar, pero no arqueo ningún sonido. Vuelvo a intentarlo.

-Es algo... diferente. Si le gusta la vida tranquila, rodeada de vegetación y de buena música... es el sitio perfecto -miro de reojo las cabezas de ciervos, y me estremezco un poco. Tengo que caerle bien por todos los medios aunque no sea de mi agrado -. Además, dada su afición...seguro que disfrutará con la cantidad de especímenes que puede encontrar.

Me sostiene la mirada y amplía aún más su sonrisa de cerdo.

 _No te rías. No te rías. No te rías._

¿Cómo puede causarme alguien al mismo tiempo dos sensaciones tan contradictorias? Por un lado, me da asco acercarme a él, y por otro, me produce risa. Pero debo mantener la compostura. Es la máxima autoridad dentro y fuera del edificio, por encima incluso de mi propio capitán y, por mucho que me pese, debo aceptar todo lo que diga sin rechistar.

-No lo dudo... He ido a Louisiana un par de veces, sólo a Baton Rouge, y me complació todo lo que vi... -hace una pausa para pasarse los dedos por el bigote y volver a mirar mi informe -. Ha estado en la Delta Force durante cuatro años - vuelve a escrutarme con la mirada -. Parece usted joven. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Veintiuno -contesto casi al instante. Me voy poniendo más nerviosa por segundos.

-Vaya, igual que el señor Aiken -murmura pensativo -. Últimamente parece que sólo contratamos caramelitos.

No me atrevo a mirarlo. ¿Qué ha querido decir con eso? Me pone los vellos de punta. Creo que este hombre es más retorcido de lo que aparenta. Quiero irme de allí. No quiero quedarme ni un segundo más. ¿Cuánto se alargará esto?

 _Lo que él quiera..._

-¿Qué hacía exactamente allí? -me pregunta sacándome de mi estado ansioso.

-No tenía una especialidad concreta -respondo intentando que mi tono de voz no me delate -. Desactivaba bombas, forzaba cerraduras... -me encojo de hombros. No creo que sea necesario decirle que tengo buena puntería desde distancias lejanas. Me tomaría por tonta.

-Habilidades muy curiosas... -se rasca la barbilla de forma distraída sin apartarme la mirada. Vuelvo a tragar saliva. ¿Sigue con el mismo juego? - para una mujer. Aunque bueno -añade como si no le diera importancia -, si está aquí es porque lo merece. No disponemos a nadie con sus características.

Me quedo unos segundos procesando todo lo que acaba de decir. Es un machista hijo de la gran perra. Me muerdo la lengua para no soltar barbaridades y echar por tierra todos estos últimos meses de trabajo. ¿Quién se cree que es...? Aunque en el fondo, no me sorprende.

-Como ya sabrá, forma parte de la élite. El equipo Alpha es de lo mejor que tenemos. Son hombres con mucha experiencia en combate y unos auténticos profesionales. No se les escapa una. Estará bajo las órdenes del capitán Wesker, aunque a veces también tendrá que responder ante Marini, del equipo Bravo -se remanga la camisa hasta la altura de los codos antes de seguir -. De momento, tómese su primera semana como adaptación. Conozca su trabajo, a sus compañeros y la comisaría en general. Hay lugares muy interesantes.

Sus constantes cambios de humor me dejan perpleja. Hace menos de treinta segundos era un machista asqueroso, y ahora intenta ser un líder comprensivo. La verdad es que no entiendo nada. ¿Tendrá algún tipo de problema psicológico? Lo dudo. De lo contrario, no habría llegado hasta aquí.

Cuando vuelve a hablar, su tono de voz se vuelve más serio.

-Estoy seguro de que imaginará que hemos tenido que realizar cierta...limpieza en su historial para admitirla.

Mierda. Lo sabía. Allá vamos. Era de suponer que, en un momento u otro, esa parte que me incomoda y de la que no me apetece hablar, saldría a flote. Creo que, a pesar de que me ha sacado de muchos aprietos, me ha causado muchos problemas. Sobre todo a Dick.

Yo misma me quedé sorprendida cuando recibí la llamada y me pedían que al siguiente día me trasladara a Raccoon City. Nunca, ni en mis mejores sueños, hubiera imaginado que iba a ser una de las elegidas de entre miles de candidatos.

Escruto con la mirada a Irons, que se mantiene a la expectativa. No sé qué decir. ¿Debería estar agradecida? ¿Temerosa? ¿Tranquila? Estar allí no me deja pensar con claridad, sobre todo si tengo a este cabrón presionándome.

-Es un honor formar parte de esta unidad -logro balbucear intentando ser convincente -. Es una oportunidad que no puedo desaprovechar.

-Lo único que buscamos es sacar provecho de sus habilidades -me confiesa apoyando un codo sobre la mesa -. Lo demás, no importa.

Me siento un poco más aliviada al oírlo. Parece que después de todo no van a tener en cuenta toda mi historia anterior a la Delta Force. Me inspira más confianza, y sobre todo, ganas de mostrar mi valía. Quiero hacerles ver a mis superiores que mi contratación está más que justificada.

-Bueno, señorita Valentine, ha sido todo un placer conocerla -me despide el jefe Irons volviendo a tenderme la mano. Ya se terminó. Suspiro tranquila -. El capitán Wesker la acompañará hacia su oficina.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

La oficina de los S.T.A.R.S. está bastante animada. Ahora que el capitán Wesker está con los novatos y el cabronazo de Irons, podemos tomarnos un respiro. Llevamos sólo desde las ocho de la mañana aquí, pero parece que han pasado muchas horas.

Mi mesa está frente a la de Barry, y ambos nos estamos tomando un café para reponer fuerzas. Llevamos una semana bastante movida, y en lo que a mí respecta, apenas he podido pegar ojo. Una fuente fiable nos ha dado un soplo sobre un grupo que está vendiendo drogas a escondidas.

Por más que les seguimos la pista, siempre acabamos perdidos. El R.P.D., hartos de esta situación, nos ha pedido ayuda, y como el capullo de Irons considera que este caso tiene prioridad máxima, nos ha metido a todos en el ajo.

Echo en falta algo de acción de vez en cuando. Últimamente pasamos demasiado tiempo sentados en nuestro despacho leyendo y rellenando absurdos y aburridos papeles condenados a apilarse en un estante para que cojan polvo. Pero no me quejo en absoluto de mi trabajo. Lo adoro.

Debo dar las gracias al hombre que me metió en esto: Barry Burton, un viejo amigo desde hace un año aproximadamente. Lo conocí en una mercería en New York. Él trabajaba para los S.W.A.T.S., pero iba a dejar la unidad para trasladarse a Raccoon City para formar parte de una pequeña escuadra que iba a formarse para apoyar al cuerpo de policía.

Desde el primer momento me interesó el puesto. Estaba en el paro, y necesitaba ganarme la vida de alguna forma. Mis ahorros se estaban agotando, y no creo que hubiera aguantado muchos meses más. Así que me alisté, superé el entrenamiento básico... y aquí estoy. Llevo más de un año sirviendo a esta unidad, y cada día me gusta más mi trabajo. Es muy diferente al ejército.

Desde que abandoné el instituto por decisión propia, decidí probar suerte en el ejército del aire. Me apasionan los aviones, y me considero capaz de pilotar cualquier cacharro que me pongan por delante. Incluso he llegado a manejar el helicóptero de los S.T.A.R.S. en un par de ocasiones.

Vickers es el piloto oficial, pero tiene un gran problema. Y es que, en los momentos claves, se viene abajo. Todos nos burlamos de una forma u otra de él, y a pesar de que siento algo de compasión por él, es un chiste con patas.

 _Aunque no tanto como Irons._

Sonrío al pensarlo. El muy cabrón siempre se las ingenia para mosquearme de una manera u otra. Sé que no le caigo bien. El sentimiento es mutuo, y ya se lo he dejado claro en muchas ocasiones. Si por él fuera, ni siquiera me hubiera contratado, pero fue la insistencia de Wesker la que finalmente inclinó la balanza a mi favor.

Echo un vistazo al fondo de la sala, donde los miembros del equipo Bravo charlan animadamente a la espera de la llegada de nuestros nuevos compañeros. Siento curiosidad por saber quiénes serán. Por lo poco que nos ha contado Wesker, habrá un miembro para cada equipo.

Me gusta observar que esta "pequeña familia" va creciendo de forma escalonada. Los S.T.A.R.S. se formaron hace poco más de un año, y cada mes se crea una unidad nueva en diferentes puntos de los Estados Unidos. Pero a mí sólo me preocupa lo nuestro.

Todos mis compañeros han demostrado ser merecedores de este puesto. Bueno, salvo tal vez Brad Vickers... Aún no nos explicamos cómo ha podido entrar, y que esté ubicado en el equipo Alpha, donde están los mejores. Tal vez por su habilidad para pilotar, pero para eso estoy yo.

Comparto una sonrisa con Forest Speyer, uno de mis mejores amigos. Juntos compartimos muchas aficiones, sobre todo las prácticas de tiro. Somos asiduos todas las semanas al campo de tiro, y nos picamos por ver quién lo hace mejor. Nos divertimos mucho.

Vuelvo a mirar a Barry mientras le doy un sorbo al café. No es el mejor que he probado, pero tampoco puedo pedirle demasiado a una máquina expendedora. Me recuesto sobre el respaldo de la silla apoyando un brazo tras la cabeza. Mi vida ha cambiado bastante desde que me mudé a Raccoon City.

Echo de menos New York, sus luces, sus rascacielos, sus tiendas abiertas las veinticuatro horas... Pero he de reconocer que mi vida ahora está siendo muy placentera. Tengo piso propio, un trabajo digno de admirar e incluso puedo permitirme algún que otro escarceo de vez en cuando.

 _No sigas por ahí..._

Me obligo a quitar de mi mente pensamientos que no tengan nada que ver con el trabajo. Necesito concentrarme. Wesker llegará de un momento a otro, y proseguiremos con la táctica a seguir para pillar a esos mamonazos escurridizos. Barry observa atentamente la pantalla de su ordenador sin apenas pestañear.

-Como sigas así, pronto vas a necesitar gafas, abuelo -bromeo sacando de su estado a Barry, que sonríe ampliamente. Está acostumbrado a oír comentarios como aquél a menudo, a pesar de que no llega ni a los cuarenta años.

-No sabes lo que un vejestorio sería capaz de hacerle a un jovenzuelo como tú -me responde intentando que su tono sea amenazador.

-Hoy no, que esta noche tengo una cita.

Lo suelto casi sin pensarlo. Es cierto. Una policía del departamento de homicidios me ha tirado los tejos en varias ocasiones, y he decidido seguirle el juego para ver qué pasa. No creo que algo de diversión pueda ser malo.

-¿Tú? -me espeta algo incrédulo -. Me parece muy bien que quieras divertirte, pero ten cuidado...

-Eso siempre...

Los Bravo se han acercado un poco más a nuestra posición, dejando a Brad al lado del aparato de telecomunicaciones dando unos sorbos a su refresco de forma ausente. Joseph Frost, el otro miembro del equipo Alpha, está sentado junto al fax esperando que el F.B.I. nos mande un protocolo de actuación para cuando demos con los contrabandistas.

De pronto, la puerta se abre, y aparece el capitán Wesker seguido de un hombre y una mujer. No puedo evitar fijarme más en ella que en él. ¿Nos han metido a una mujer en el equipo? Me alegro de que por fin haya un toque femenino.

Pero en lo que realmente me fijo es en sus penetrantes ojos grises y sus curvas, marcadas por el ceñido pantalón vaquero que lleva puesto. No puedo evitar ponerme recto en el asiento mientras los recién llegados avanzan hacia la mesa del capitán.

 _Y no es lo único que se ha puesto tieso..._

Niego en silencio mientras intento controlar a mi mente y a lo que no es mi mente. Aquí en la oficina no puedo permitirme divagar. Wesker les dice algo a los nuevos antes de girarse y mirarnos.

-Bueno, gente, ya habéis tenido tiempo suficiente para estar de cháchara. Es hora de ponerse serios -hay risas generales antes de que el murmullo se apague por completo -. Como anuncié ayer, hoy tenemos dos nuevas incorporaciones, una para cada equipo. El señor Richard Aiken -señala al joven que está a su derecha -, trabajará para el equipo Bravo como especialista en telecomunicaciones. Enrico te pondrá al tanto de todo.

Miro al capitán Marini y veo que asiente con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Vuelvo a centrar mi atención en los nuevos, y puedo notar por sus expresiones lo tensos que están. ¿Me sentía yo igual mi primer día? No lo recuerdo a pesar de que no hace tampoco demasiado tiempo.

-Y ésta es la señorita Jill Valentine, nueva incorporación del equipo Alpha. No quiero que te sientas presionada por ser la única mujer. Vamos a tratarte como una más, y estoy seguro que todos tus compañeros lo harán.

 _Así que nuestra amiguita tiene nombre..._

Observo su sonrisa nerviosa... y me entran ganas de besarla. Cierro los ojos unos segundos echando el freno de mano. No la conozco de nada. Me la acaban de presentar. Es mi compañera de trabajo. ¡Por el amor de Dios! Debo detener toda esta mierda antes de que vaya a más.

-Chris -la voz de Wesker me trae de vuelta -, Jill aún no tiene su uniforme. Me dijeron que se lo habían dejado en los vestuarios. ¿Serías tan amable de indicarle el camino?

 _Lo que me faltaba..._

-Por supuesto -contesto mientras me levanto rápidamente de mi asiento.

 _Ni que me hubieran metido un palo por el culo._

Jill camina con decisión hacia la puerta...y no me aparta la mirada. Recorre cada centímetro de mi cara con un rápido movimiento. Me está examinando. Bien por ella. Aunque...eso quiere decir que se está fijando en mí. Se detiene junto a la puerta y yo corro hacia ella antes de que toque el pomo.

Nuestros dedos se tocan sólo el segundo, el suficiente como para sentir una descarga de adrenalina que me invade todo el cuerpo. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? Giro el pomo y le hago un gesto con la mano para que pase. Me responde con una sonrisa. ¡Me sonríe! Creo que le caigo bien.

Una vez en el pasillo, cierro con cuidado la puerta y noto cómo el frío va calando en mis huesos. Estamos en pleno enero, y la verdad es que está siendo un mes bastante frío. Antes de dar un paso, decido presentarme. No sería de buena educación acompañarla sin más.

-Chris Redfield. Encantado de conocerte.

Me estrecha la mano con brío. Su piel es suave, un contacto sumamente agradable. Noto cómo el frío que sentía hace un momento va desapareciendo y cómo me voy acalorando. ¿Pero qué me está pasando hoy? Y para colmo, ella se sonroja un poco.

-Gracias. El placer es mío.

 _Vaya, tomo nota, chica._

Es la primera vez que la escucho hablar, y su tono de voz es tan... suave, aunque denota cierta energía. Suelto la mano lentamente y aún puedo sentir su contacto. Ella se coloca distraídamente un pelo detrás de la oreja apartando un poco la mirada.

 _¿Qué me dijeron que significaba eso? Ah sí, que estaba nerviosa._

Es comprensible. Es su primer día, ha debido aguantar el chaparrón de Irons, y está rodeada de tíos. ¿Cómo me sentiría yo si la situación fuera la inversa? Sería muy agradable, pero al mismo tiempo echaría en falta el tener un colega con el que poder hablar de cosas que no podría hacer con las mujeres.

-Las taquillas están en el sótano, junto al parking. Te indicaré el camino.

Camino unos pasos por delante sintiéndome un tanto liberado. Necesitaba escapar del agobiante ambiente del despacho, y liberar un poco mi mente. Aunque...la señorita Valentine no lo está poniendo nada fácil. Abro la puerta que lleva hacia pasillo que comunica la segunda planta con la primera.

La mantengo abierta hasta que Jill pasa, y la cierra a continuación. Sé que este tipo de cosas las gustan a las mujeres, y lo cierto es que intento complacerlas lo mejor posible. No es que sea un loco de las mujeres, pero sí me gusta que se sientan cómodas conmigo.

Saludo con la cabeza a un par de polis que charlan animadamente junto a una de las ventanas. Miran con curiosidad a Jill, que aún va de paisana. Ella no se percata, ya que va unos pasos de delante. Pongo una mano delante de mi boca y les murmuro "nueva".

Arquean las cejas sorprendidos antes de que prosiga con la marcha. Doy una pequeña carrera hasta situarme a la altura de mi compañera y decido romper el hielo. Lo cierto es que no puedo dejar de mirarla... y parece que ella tampoco aparta los ojos de mí.

 _Normal, capullo, no tiene ni idea de dónde están los vestuarios._

-¿Llegaste ayer? - le pregunto mientras bajamos la escalera hacia la primera planta. Dios, esos ojos grises me están volviendo loco.

-Sí, casi de noche. El tiempo justo para encontrar mi piso, instalarme y dar una vuelta para saber dónde estaba la comisaría.

Saludo a David Ford y John Flynn, del R.P.D. He ido con ellos algunas veces de pesca. Sonrío a Jill antes de pasar por el pasillo de la sala de reuniones. La comisaría es un auténtico laberinto. Si no te pierdes, raro es.

-Entonces no has tenido tiempo para ver nada más -le digo mientras caminamos con paso rápido hacia el vestíbulo -. A mí me pasó más o menos lo mismo. Me llamaron una mañana, y me dijeron que al día siguiente tenía que estar aquí... Pienso que deberían avisar con más tiempo, porque en un día apenas te da tiempo a buscarte un sitio donde quedarte. Recuerdo que la primera semana me estuve alojando en un motel hasta que encontré algo decente -abro la puerta que comunica con el vestíbulo, y el habitual ir y venir de polis nos recibe -. Apple Inc. o algo así creo que se llamaba.

-Ah, sí. Ése está cerca de mi apartamento.

-Oye, Chris -me interrumpe un hombre con el uniforme del R.P.D. Es Elliot, un buen colega -. ¿Para cuándo otra ronda?

-Cuando quieras, pero la próxima la pagas tú, capullo.

Oigo cómo se ríe mientras me alejo. Jill y yo subimos una pequeña escalera que comunica con la entrada de la comisaría, pero en vez de coger por ahí, la hago girar a la izquierda, hacia el ala de los detectives. Accedemos a un estrecho pasillo en el que vemos a más polis tomar café y comer rosquillas.

 _Parece que se han puesto todos de acuerdo a la hora de desayunar..._

Me detengo frente a una puerta doble verde y la empujo hacia el interior. Pudo notar cómo el calor de los calefactores entra por mis botas agradeciéndolo. Hace un frío de narices, y no nos arreglan los calefactores. Siempre están estropeados. Los detectives sólo levantan la cabeza cuando escuchan nuestros pasos, pero vuelven a su trabajo.

Apenas los conozco. Sólo de haberme cruzado con ellos en los vestuarios, o por la comisaría, pero poco más. Este departamento suele mantenerse un poco más margen que el resto. Pasamos rápidamente por las mesas atestadas de ordenadores, carpetas y fotocopiadoras y volvemos a adentrarnos en otro pasillo.

-Es como un laberinto. Dios, espero recordar el camino de vuelta - comenta Jill con gesto de pánico. Su gesto me hace reír.

-Nosotros lo llamamos la serpiente.

Jill sonríe negando en silencio. Dios, qué sonrisa más cálida. Me estoy volviendo loco. ¿Qué diablos me está pasando hoy? Nunca me había sentido tan... blando con una mujer. Bajamos las escaleras que nos conducen hacia el sótano, donde se encuentran los vestuarios. Por fin.

-Oye, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? -le pregunto mientras giramos a la derecha en el pasillo que nos lleva hacia nuestro destino. Observo su rostro. Duda. Creo que sé lo que está pensando.

 _Si le voy a preguntar si tiene novio._

Nos detenemos ante la puerta que conduce a los vestuarios y me mira indecisa. Tras pensarlo unos segundos, responde con un murmullo:

-Claro.

-¿Qué tal con Irons?

Su rostro se relaja.

 _Bingo._

Sin embargo, de inmediato se transforma en algo parecido al asco. Vaya, parece que se va a unir al carro de los que odiamos al jefe de policía. No es para menos. Su actitud de cabrón arrogante le delate.

-Me ha dejado un poco... -medita un poco - confundida. Sí, ésa es la palabra que mejor lo define. Es como si estuviera loco. Cuanto más lejos esté de él, mejor.

-No lo has podido explicar mejor -le sonrío mientras empujo la puerta y enciendo las luces -. Si por él hubiera sido, me hubiera echado el primer día. He tenido muchas discusiones con él. Es por Wesker que sigo aquí.

Jill arquea una ceja sorprendida. Mi respuesta parece haberla dejado un poco perpleja. ¿Pensará que soy un tipo que voy buscando pelea cuando tengo la ocasión? No creo que sea el momento para causar una mala impresión, pero es cierto que Irons es especial.

Observo nuestras taquillas durante unos instantes y veo ropa amontada frente a la taquilla más alejada, una de las tres que estaban libres. Otra será para Richard con toda probabilidad. Lo que me pregunto es cómo él ya tenía su uniforme y Jill no. Estoy tentado por preguntar, pero decido callarme. Miro de reojo mi taquilla, y noto que las pulsaciones se me aceleran.

Está todo desordenado. Menos mal que está bien cerrado. Pensaría que soy un completo desastre. Aunque bueno, mi despacho está manga por hombros. Forest siempre me lo recuerda, pero nunca le hago caso. Me entiendo en mi desorden, y eso es algo que nadie comprende, ni siquiera los que me conocen bien.

-Bueno, creo que ahí tienes tu uniforme -digo rompiendo el silencio que se había formado. Creo que aún está digiriendo todo lo que le he contado -. Estaré fuera esperando, para darte algo más de intimidad -se ruboriza al oír la palabra. Noto que me voy excitando por momentos.

 _Para. Para. No la asustes. ¿De verdad quieres que se lleve de ti esta impresión en su primer día?_

Mi respiración se vuelve más agitada. Necesito alejarme... o no respondo de mis actos. ¿Cómo puedo perder la cabeza de esta manera?

 _Es una chica muy atractiva, sí. Pero es tu compañera, recuerda. Nada de sexo._

-La llave tienes que pedirla en recepción, a Julia -le informo mientras me paso la mano por el pelo. Es algo que hago cuando estoy nervioso -. Cualquier cosa que necesites, sólo dame una voz.

 _Madre mía..._

Es lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza cuando Chris cierra la puerta. Tomo asiento junto a mi uniforme perfectamente doblado y planchado. Si al principio me había sentido nerviosa y temerosa, ahora... excitada.

 _¡Qué bombonazo!_

Cómo miraba. Qué ojazos marrones. Qué cuerpo tan bien esculpido. Debe pasar bastantes horas en el gimnasio. Pero seguro que está pillado.

 _¿Y por eso no te apartaba la mirada?_

Niego en silencio. Tonterías. Se trata de un colega del trabajo. No puedes pensar así. ¿Qué pensarían los demás si se enteran de que hay algo entre nosotros? ¿Rendiríamos igual en el trabajo? Tengo que olvidar toda esta mierda de inmediato.

Veo que me han dejado dos uniformes. El primero es un uniforme de policía para patrullar por las calles. Está formado por una gorra, una camisa blanca de botones con el logo del R.P.D. bordado y una falda. Vaya, lo que viene a ser el atuendo del verano. Tal vez pueda combinarlos también con pantalones.

Me pongo a mirar el otro uniforme. El uniforme de guerra, como yo lo llamo. Me comentaron por teléfono que lo podían personalizar a mi gusto, y así ha sido. Les dije que lo quería azul, con hombreras y una boina. Todo es perfecto. Es hora de que me los pruebe.

Me sonrojo al pensar que Chris está al otro lado, esperando. No debo pensar más en ello. Debo comportarme como una profesional. Me desabrocho la camisa verde con bastante parsimonia sin dejar de pensar en todo lo que ha ocurrido desde que he llegado a la comisaría.

Estoy convencida de que no voy a tener tiempo para aburrirme. Pude oír cómo Wesker metía bullas a los nuestros cuando me fui. Sin duda, es lo que necesito en estos momentos. Dejo mi camisa a un lado pensando que debo ir a comprarme ropa interior sin falta. Aún tienen que llegarme varias cajas, y entre ellas están la mayoría de mis sujetadores y bragas.

Me quito la correa del pantalón y me los bajo de un tirón. Y por último, esos zapatos de tacón que me están matando los pies. No estoy muy acostumbrada a ellos, pero creía necesario estar presentarme mi primer día teniendo en cuenta que aún no tenía el uniforme.

Decido empezar por el uniforme oficial. Me meto la camiseta por los brazos y la estiro hasta que me queda bien. Encajo las hombreras para que queden a la altura y me observo sin poder evitar sonreír.

 _Mírate. Estás echa toda una poli._

El pantalón, gris, sólo tiene un botón para abrocharlo y un cinturón. Gracias a él, puedo ajustarlo perfectamente a mi cintura. Considero que estoy en buena forma, e intento cuidar mi dieta. Vuelvo a sentarme en el banco de madera y me pongo las botas. Le hago los nudos a los cordones y me coloco la boina.

Busco un espejo donde poder mirarme. Me gustaría observar el resultado. A mí derecha veo una puerta medio abierta, y no decido echar un vistazo. Nada más empujarlo, compruebo que es un cuarto de baño. No hay luz, pero veo varios lavabos. Activo el interruptor y se hace la luz.

No puedo evitar sonreír al ver a la chica reflejada en él. Estoy... imponente. Es la única palabra que me sale. Estoy deslumbrante, como diría Dick. Si él me viera ahora... Niego inmediatamente. No debo seguir por ahí o echará a perder ese momento. Doy una vuelta completa, y satisfecha con el resultado, vuelvo a la taquilla.

Me siento y paso a probarme el otro uniforme. Parezco una chica yendo de compras al centro comercial. Me doy cuenta inmediatamente de que voy a necesitar zapatos cómodos. Ese estilo de botas no pegan nada con la falda. Tras abrocharme la camisa y la ponerme la falda vuelvo al baño para ver qué tal me queda.

De nuevo, me quedo asombrada. Aún no me puedo creer que yo, que he escapado tantas veces de ellos, trabajo a sus órdenes. Miro de reojo a la puerta de entrada, que no se mueve. ¿Y si Chris ve que tardo mucho y decide entrar? No quiero ni pensarlo.

 _En el fondo, lo deseas._

Ni hablar. ¿Aquí, en los vestuarios? ¡Venga ya! Lo más deprisa que puedo me despojo de esta vestimenta y me pongo el uniforme S.T.A.R.S. sin la boina. Ésa sólo la reservo para ocasiones especiales. Me ha traído suerte. Sí, soy un poco supersticiosa. Suspiro aliviada. No ha pasado nada. Mi mente es tan retorcida.

Abro la puerta y lo primero que encuentro es a Chris apoyado contra la pared consultando su reloj de pulsera. Al verme, sonríe aliviado y se despega de su sitio. Su uniforme, a diferencia del mío, está formado por un chaleco verde con una ranura para llevar un cuchillo, del que sale una empuñadura, y una camisa blanca debajo.

-¿Todo bien? -me pregunta con un tono de voz preocupado.

 _Es un buen tipo._

-Perfecto. Es hora de volver. Los demás se estarán preguntando dónde estamos.

-Haciendo novillos - bromea mientras nos ponemos en marcha.

-Eso era para el instituto.

Se ríe.

-Bueno, también se puede hacer en el trabajo.

 _Dios, ¿por qué sólo con hablar me produce nervios?_

-¿Siempre llevas el cuchillo? -le pregunto para olvidar mis desvariados pensamientos.

-Nunca se sabe cuándo lo vas a necesitar -se encoge de hombros mientras subimos por la escalera. Asiento en silencio. De pronto, se para al llegar a la parte de arriba y me mira con decisión.

 _¿Y ahora qué?_

Chris traga saliva con dificultad. Lo que va a decir le está costando horrores. Lo veo en su cara. Oh, dios. Cuando de pronto...

-Jill, quiero que desde el primer momento te sientas como en casa -no aparta su dulce mirada de mí -. Ser la única mujer en los S.T.A.R.S. ha debido ser un palo para ti. Sé que estás incómoda. En fin, quiero hacer todo lo posible para que te integres en este grupo de machitos llenos de testosterona.

Su comentario me hace reír. Así que machitos llenos de testosterona. Sí, creo que no lo ha podido explicar mejor. Estoy acostumbrada a trabajar con ambos sexos por igual, pero a la hora de la verdad, ¿de qué voy a hablar con ellos? ¿De cotilleos? ¿De ropa? No, a ellos les irá más las chicas, el deporte y los "jueguecitos" de tíos.

-Para, o me vas a hacer reír a mí también -comenta en tono divertido. Desde luego, sentido del humor no le falta.

Cuando por fin consigo que la risa abandone mi cuerpo enjuagándome las lágrimas con las manos, respondo.

-Eres muy amable, Chris. Es precisamente lo que necesito.

-Estoy convencido de que los demás piensan lo mismo que yo. Barry me ayudó a mí a adaptarme. Además -me guiña un ojo -, ser la primera mujer en los S.T.A.R.S. de Raccoon City va a tener su ventaja. Abrirá la puerta a más, compañera.

-Eso espero, compañero.

Me tiende la mano y yo se la estrecho gustosamente, embriagándose con su tentador tacto. No sé por qué, pero me da la sensación de que hemos hecho una especie de pacto.

Mi sentido de la protección vuelve a activarse. Creo que estoy haciendo lo correcto. Cualquiera nueva incorporación merece el respeto y la admiración de los demás. Nos jugamos la vida a diario. Y Jill no es una excepción. Cuando llegamos a la sala de los S.T.A.R.S., veo que Wesker está tranquilamente sentado en su mesa bebiendo algo de una taza.

Al vernos, se levanta inmediatamente y, aunque tiene las gafas de sol puestas, sé que me está mirando. Asiento con la cabeza indicándole que no hay ningún problema. Tomo asiento y sonrío a Barry, que me escruta con la mirada. Cómo me conoce el viejo. Me nota... diferente.

-Jill, ésta va a ser tu mesa. La compartirás con Richard Aiken. Ya sabes que los dos equipos trabajamos a horas diferentes, y como dispones de un espacio...limitado, tenemos que aprovecharlo. No tienes ningún inconveniente, ¿verdad? -le dice Wesker señalando a la que está detrás de mí. Jill niega. Doy un pequeño respingón.

 _Vamos a trabajar espalda con espalda._

Incluso puedo notar cómo nuestras miradas se cruzan brevemente a través de la pantalla apagada de su ordenador. ¿Estará pensando lo mismo que yo? No lo creo.

-Irons te ha dejado un pequeño obsequio -continúa hablando el capitán. Observo que sobre la mesa están los regalos que le dan a todos los miembros que entran nuevos: un reloj y una taza personalizada con nuestro nombre para la oficina.

-Vaya, gracias -logra decir Jill observando la taza.

Los miembros del equipo Bravo se han retirado. Aún no es turno, y además, tanta aglomeración de gente hace que la habitación resulte demasiado calurosa. Veo que Wesker sigue diciéndole cosas a Jill referentes a su puesto, pero centro toda mi atención en Barry, que no deja de mirarme.

Barry es mi mejor amigo. Me conoce casi como si fuera mi padre, y eso que sólo hace un año que nos dirigimos la palabra. Se incorpora un poco en su asiento y acerca su cara a mi ordenador para cuchichear. No quiere que nadie más se entere de lo que me va a decir.

-Te ha entrado fuerte - me susurra mirando con desconfianza de un lado a otro.

Tardo unos segundos en asimilar lo que me está diciendo. Sonrío para intentar quitarle hierro al asunto. Esta vez, por mucho que le digo que es el hombre del tiempo, no está acertando. Definitivamente...no.

-No entiendo de qué estás hablando.

Pero sí lo sé. Jill. Nuestra nueva y sagaz compañera. Barry, gracias a su experiencia, es capaz de detectar señales en las mujeres que yo no soy capaz. Lleva casado con Kate cerca de diez años, y tiene dos niñas a las que he visto en varias ocasiones. Son encantadoras, como su padre.

-Vamos, Chris -se inclina un poco más hasta quedar su boca a la altura de mi oído. Por el rabillo del ojo, veo que Wesker nos observa -. No te hagas el tonto. Te gusta. No te he visto mirar a una mujer de la misma forma que lo has hecho con ella.

-¿Me estás llamando picha brava, viejo?

Ambos nos reímos. Desde luego no estoy todos los días con una mujer distinta, pero sí me gusta de vez en cuando darme algo de libertad. Todo hombre lo necesita. No sé, tal vez debería centrarme un poco más en el trabajo.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Parece mentira que haya pasado una semana desde que llegué a Raccoon City y aún siga aquí. Tuve muchas dudas los dos o tres primeros días. Quería irme, poner tierra de por medio y volver a mi solitaria casa de New Orleans... a lamentarme en silencio. Estoy acostumbrada a él, pero no es lo mismo sentirlo en un lugar conocido.

Pero todos mis planes se torcieron cuando Chris y Barry me vieron recoger todas mis cosas. Me llevaron a la azotea de la comisaría, donde tuvimos una larga charla hasta bien entrada la tarde.

Nuestro turno era de ocho de la mañana a cuatro de la tarde. Cuando todos estábamos bastante animados porque nuestra jornada se terminaba y le tocaba al equipo Bravo entrar en acción, me entró un arrebato de locura. Empecé a recoger todas mis pertenencias ante la atenta mirada de Barry y Chris, que charlaban a mi lado sobre algo que Chris iba a hacer el fin de semana.

-¿Qué haces, Jill? -me interrumpe Barry gritando y acercándose a mi lado. Veo por el rabillo del ojo que Chris se cruza de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

-Recogiendo... -contesto de forma apresurada, notando que me sonrojo como si me hubieran pillado haciendo algo malo.

 _Por el amor de Dios..._

-¿Te largas? -me espeta Chris casi sin pensarlo. Su rostro muestra la preocupación que siente por mí. Qué tierno. Incluso enfadado es monísimo.

-Por favor, no me lo hagáis más difícil... -murmuro notando que se me hace un nudo en la garganta. Están siendo tan amables...

-¡Ni hablar! -exclama Barry sujetándome las manos. Menos mal que todo el mundo se ha ido ya. Habría sido un espectáculo un tanto lamentable de presenciar. Chris, intentando mantener la compostura, se acerca un poco más...

-Barry...

-¡Ni Barry ni leches, Chris! No pienso dejarla marchar.

-Eres un viejo gruñón. ¿Cómo quieres que no se marche si le sueltas eso de golpe? -ambos sonríen tensos y Barry, despacio, me suelta las manos. En su cara se muestra un gesto de disculpa.

 _Están siendo tan amables... y yo... tan impulsiva._

-Los S.T.A.R.S. nos caracterizamos por ser una familia que se mantiene unida en los buenos y malos momentos -dice Barry mirándonos alternativamente. Por último, centra su mirada en mí -. Así que, jovencita -me guiña un ojo -, no te vas a librar de Barry tan fácilmente.

No puedo evitar sonreír. Ojalá fuera tan fácil explicarles lo que pasa por mi mente. Son unos desconocidos, que me conocen no hace ni dos días, y ya están preocupados por mí. A veces los hombres son tan adorables... y otras me encantaría matarlos. Pero ésa es otra historia...

-Eso está mejor -comenta Chris devolviéndome la sonrisa -. Y ahora, ¿qué te parece si nos subimos al tejado y charlamos?

¿Y qué les digo? No puedo contarles la verdad. Me niego. Irons me dijo que lo único que querían de mí eran mis capacidades. ¿Sería verdad? ¿No estarán llevando a cabo una investigación como con mi padre y me pillen a mí también? Duermo con esa duda todos los días en la cabeza.

Los miro a ambos. Sé que están esperando a una respuesta. No van a estar esperando eternamente. Finalmente, y en contra de mis instintos, asiento lentamente y en silencio. Aún no conozco la comisaría muy bien, pero el primer día me di una vuelta por todo el edificio con el fin de identificar los lugares donde iba a pasar la mayoría del tiempo.

Realizamos el camino en silencio, a pesar de que Barry y Chris no me quitan la mirada de encima. Pongo los ojos en blanco. Hombres. Están esperando que me dé una rabieta. Pero yo no soy de ésas. Soy de las que dicen las cosas a la cara sin importarle. Con la verdad por delante, siempre.

-Estoy bien. Tranquilos -les tranquilizo mientras me apoyo en una barandilla. Ellos se colocan frente a mí con los brazos cruzados.

-Kate suele ponerse a limpiar la casa cuando discutimos -comenta Barry rascándose distraídamente la barbilla -. Es su forma de evadirse. Sé que debo dejarle tranquila hasta que se le pase, porque sería capaz de tirarme algo a la cabeza.

Chris sonríe y niega en silencio. Sé lo que está pensando.

 _Las mujeres y sus cosas._

-Pero bueno, no estamos aquí para hablar de mi mujer -continúa Barry sin apartarme la mirada -. ¿Por qué quieres irte?

Suspiro con resignación notando cómo los nervios empiezan a fluir. Me niego a contar lo que pasa por mi cabeza. No creo que sean las personas adecuadas para tratarlo. ¿Pero quién? No tengo amigos de confianza con los que pueda tratar mis inquietudes y problemas.

Nadie debe saber lo que pasa por mi cabeza. Bueno, quizá una parte sí. No tengo por qué profundizar. Sólo mi padre sabe lo que pienso. Es el único al que permito saber lo que pasa por mi mente. Él siempre me decía que esto es lo que necesito. ¿Es verdad? ¿No estaría mejor...cerca de él?

-Es algo...complicado. No lo entenderíais -explico dándome la vuelta, apoyando las manos contra la barandilla y mirando al horizonte. Tengo la sensación de que no van a parar hasta conseguir una respuesta.

-Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. Pero preferiría sacar algo en clave antes de que vuelva a llover otra vez -dice Chris poniéndose a mi lado. Nuestras miradas se cruzan unos segundos, y me pongo nerviosa. ¿Cómo lo consigue?

Barry me da una palmada en el hombro y se pone al otro lado. ¿Me están intentando intimidar? Pues no lo van a conseguir. No soy una persona que se deje sorprender fácilmente. Vuelvo a suspirar cerrando los ojos unos instantes.

 _Tú solita te has metido en el lío._

Tendría que haber esperado a que todo el mundo se hubiera largado, y así me hubiera evitado todo este numerito. Tengo que echar mano de todo mi ingenio para darles una explicación razonable.

-Tengo la sensación de que no encajo aquí... No es el que sitio en el que tendría que estar.

-¿Por qué piensas eso? -me pregunta Barry sin dejar de mirarme.

Estoy empezando a perder la paciencia. No puedo contarles lo que realmente me pasa. ¿Cómo reaccionarían? ¿Me dejarían de hablar? ¿Irían a hablar con Irons? No me conocen de nada. Me juzgarán mal, lo sé.

-Mirad... -levanto las manos de la barandilla y las dejo en al aire -. No debería estar aquí. Eso es todo.

Mi tono suena más borde del que gustaría, aunque llevo dos días insoportable. Lo sé por la reacción de mis compañeros. Barry frunce el ceño pensativo, y el rostro de Chris es... triste. ¡Oh, pobre! Lo debe estar pasando tan mal...

-Si es lo que quieres... -me dice sin alterar su gesto -. Ve y dile al capitán que te marchas. Verás qué contentos se van a poner todos.

Y se marcha a grandes zancadas por la escalera de metal, que comunica directamente con los aparcamientos. Barry no sabe qué decir. Me mira y abre la boca alternativamente para decir algo sin resultado. Creo que está tan confundido como Chris.

-Jill -su tono es preocupado -, espero que no te arrepientas de lo que haces. Date un tiempo. Si a final de esta semana no has cambiado de opinión, acepto tu decisión. Piénsalo, ¿vale?

Barry me pone una mano en el hombro y le dedico una mirada de agradecimiento. ¿Por qué Chris no ha sido igual de comprensivo que él? Se ha largado sin más, y no me ha dado tiempo a reaccionar. Será la edad y la experiencia. Observo a mi compañero bajar por las escaleras hasta que se pierde de vista.

Pienso, pienso y pienso... y estoy hecha un completo lío.

Esa misma noche me sorprendió recibir un mensaje de Chris en el móvil.

 _Lo siento mucho, Jill. Sé que me equivoqué al irme. Hagas lo que hagas, te apoyo, pero me gustaría que te quedaras._

Tras leerlo, no sabía qué pensar. Me conmueve que todos se muestren tan... amables, simpáticos y adorables, incluso los del equipo Bravo, con los que coincido pocas veces. Debo reconocer que me emocionó mucho cuando todos mis compañeros (menos Wesker) me enviaron solicitudes de amistad en Facebook.

Además, me han incluido en un grupo que tienen hecho en Whatsapp, y en el que me reí cuando Kenneth Sullivan, del equipo Bravo, cambió el título del grupo. Antes rezaba como "Los superhombres S.T.A.R.S.", y ahora "Los superhombres y la supermujer S.T.A.R.S.".

Inmediatamente se sucedieron los mensajes de apoyo al nombre del grupo, y las calurosas bienvenidas que nos dieron a mí y a Richard. Debo reconocer que me sentí querida y respetada por todos. Pero yo seguía con mis paranoias mentales, y me negaba a apegarme a algo de lo que quería deshacerme.

Volviendo a lo de Chris, estuve un rato pensando qué escribirle. ¿Debía reprocharle su actitud infantil o agradecerle que se preocupe por mí? Con los dedos temblorosos, lo busqué entre mis contactos y empecé a escribir. Cuando le di a enviar, volví a leerlo.

 _No te preocupes, Chris. Me encuentro mejor después de hablar con vosotros. Haré caso a Barry y me daré un tiempo._

Parezco un poco... neutral, pero no sabía qué poner. Su respuesta no se hace esperar.

 _No sabes cuánto me alegro. Te veo mañana en el trabajo._

Y añade al final una carita guiñando un ojo. Suspiro aliviada y una sonrisita de colegiala se me queda en la cara. ¡Pero qué tonta soy! Sólo es un compañero preocupado porque quieres irte con el rabo entre las patas. Lo último que recuerdo es que pensé que cuando me levantara esa mañana iba a dejar el malhumor a un lado... y darme una oportunidad.

En la tranquilidad de mi piso, termino de colocar algunos cuadros por el salón. Ayer por la tarde llegaron todas las cajas que aún quedaban en New Orleans. Ya he colgado mi ropa, ordenado mis zapatos y decorado el salón para que parezca un sitio habitable.

Tenía cierto aire deprimente estos días. Ahora, tiene otro color. Es sábado, y me corresponde día libre. Lo cierto es que lo agradezco. Necesito poner un poco de orden en mi apartamento. Ya trabajaré duro hasta que me toque librar de nuevo, que si no recuerdo mal, es el martes.

La verdad es que pensaba que iba a tener que currar de lunes a domingo sin descanso, pero como últimamente no hay demasiada actividad, y podemos bastarnos con los efectivos que tenemos, podemos permitirnos dos días libre a la semana cada miembro de S.T.A.R.S.

Aunque claro, eso implica tener que trabajar el resto de los días sin descanso. Nuestro horario va por meses. Este mes, al equipo Alpha nos toca trabajar de mañana, y al Bravo de tarde. Cada mes vamos rotando, y no quiero ni imaginar el descontrol que tendré cuando me toque ir de madrugada a la oficina.

No quiero ni pensarlo, pero es parte de la rutina. Supongo que a los demás le ocurrirá exactamente igual. Suspiro aliviada al colocar el último cuadro y me quedo observándolo.

 _Y pensar que quería abandonar..._

Esta semana me ha servido para conocer a mis compañeros y acercarme un poco más a la labor que voy a realizar. Tal y como Wesker me dijo, me encargo de la retaguardia. Vamos, básicamente me encargo de que no nos cojan cagando por las espaldas. Como también tengo cierta experiencia por la Delta Force en primero auxilios, me encargo de cuidar que el botiquín esté en perfecto estado cuando sea necesario utilizarlo.

Espero no tener que hacerlo nunca. Me han caído todos muy bien, y me atormentaría ver cómo alguno de ellos cae en combate. Es parte de nuestro trabajo. Aceptamos la posibilidad de morir cuando formamos parte de esta unidad, pero cuesta asimilarlo.

Decido fregar el pasillo que comunica con el dormitorio y el cuarto de baño. Necesito activarme para entrar en calor. Cojo el cubo y la fregona en el propio pasillo y me acerco primero al baño. Pero antes, camino hacia mi dormitorio para comprobar si tengo alguna llamada perdida o mensaje.

Sólo han escrito en el grupo de los S.T.A.R.S., sobre todo del equipo Alpha. Barry, el primero, ha ido a patinar con sus hijas a una pista de patinaje en una ciudad cercana. Es un padrazo. Me ha hablado de sus hijas y lo mucho que las quiere. A Barry le sigue Joseph, que al parecer está jugando al billar con un primo suyo. Incluso ha mandado una foto.

 _Qué bien se lo montan los compis._

Mi corazón empieza a latir con fuerza al ver que el siguiente que ha comentado es Chris.

 _De pesca por las Arklays. Creo que va a ser un buen día._

Y adjunta una foto vestido con un uniforme verde y un gorro. Está de pie sobre una barca con una caña de pescar en la mano. Me sonrojo al mirarlo. ¡Qué bien le sienta ese atuendo! No puedo dejar de mirarlo.

Forest Speyer comenta la suerte que tenemos lo del equipo Alpha y lo aburrido que se está en el despacho. Sonrío al leerlo y escribo también.

 _Yo haciendo la cosa más aburrida del mundo._

Y al poco la respuesta no se hace esperar. Es Forest de nuevo.

 _¿Lo más aburrido del mundo? Pasar una tarde con Irons._

No puedo evitar reír al leer el comentario. Y me sorprende el descaro con el que lo hacen. Wesker y Enrico también están en el grupo, y no sé qué pensarán al leer eso. Yo prefiero no mojarme por si acaso. Mientras pienso eso, veo que Joseph ha escrito.

 _Si estuviera por el Facebook le daría a "Me gusta". Eh, Speyer, sigo esperando mis veinte dólares. He ganado la apuesta._

Río al leer lo primero y me quedo completamente intrigada con lo segundo.

 _¿Una apuesta?_ , escribo. Tal vez sea de algún partido de baloncesto o rugby importante que se ha disputado y me lo he perdido. Desde que he llegado a Raccoon, apenas tengo tiempo para mirar la tele. Leo con incredulidad la respuesta de Joseph.

 _Sí, Forest y yo hicimos una apuesta cuando llegamos. Yo estaba convencido de que la primera mujer que entrara en los S.T.A.R.S. de Raccoon sería en el equipo Alpha, y él en el Bravo. Evidentemente, he ganado yo gracias a ti._

Y añade una carita sonriente. Vaya, vaya... estos hombres cada día me dejan más sorprendida. ¿Tan desesperados están? Leerlo me ha impactado un poco, y mis dudas vuelven a surgir. ¿Cómo encajo yo en todo esto? Entonces, veo que Barry ha escrito algo.

 _No hagas caso de estos niñatillos, Jill. Están intentando ser amables... a su manera._

Sonrío. Barry. La voz sabia de la conciencia. Creo que él es el único que consigue mantener a raya a todos los machitos que hay sueltos en ambos equipos. Forest contesta:

 _Gracias por llamarme niñatillo, Barry. Ya sabes que la presencia de una mujer siempre es bienvenida. Estar encerrado con tantos tíos no mola. Al menos, nos alegramos el día._

Bueno, podría haber sido peor. Pero entonces el corazón me empieza a latir con fuerza al ver que Chris ha comentado algo.

 _Sí, y mucho. Jill aporta el toque femenino a esta panda de matones._

Río al leerlo. Estos tipos a veces tienen mucho arte. Aún recuerdo los chistes de Joseph el otro día mientras comíamos algo en la sala de reuniones. Creo que hacía muchísimo tiempo que no me reía así. Y él, con un público tan complacido, iba subiendo el listón.

 _Vamos, chicos, a disfrutar del día._

Me sorprendo al ver que el que ha escrito eso no es ni más ni menos que el mismísimo capitán Wesker. Creo que es la primera vez que lo veo intervenir en este tipo de conversaciones.

 _¡Y encima el jodido ha añadido una cara con gafas! ¡Qué oportuno!_

Decido dejar a un lado la conversación con mis colegas y me pongo manos a la obra. En poco más de diez minutos el suelo del cuarto de baño y el pasillo están completamente mojados. Me siento en el sofá y cojo el teléfono inalámbrico de la casa para realizar una llamada.

No he hablado con mi padre desde el día en el que llegué. El pobre estará preguntándose dónde me meto. Y claro, como él no puede llamar... Pensar en Dick me entristece más de lo que me gustaría. Estoy bastante lejos, a unos quinientos kilómetros aproximadamente, y no puedo verlo todo lo que me gustaría.

Pero bueno, todo sea por mantenerme lejos de las rejas. Como dice mi padre, ya hay bastante con un Valentine en el talego. Busco el número en mi cartera y lo dejo sobre la mesa de cristal. Lo marco con dedos temblorosos y me llevo el auricular al oído. Al tercer tono, oigo que descuelgan al otro lado.

-Prisión estatal de New Orleans. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? -me habla un hombre con tono aburrido. La vida en la prisión no debe ser lo más emocionante del mundo. Suerte que en la comisaría otros se encargan de eso.

-Buenas tardes. Me gustaría hablar con Dick Valentine.

-No cuelgue. Enseguida se lo paso.

La espera se me hace eterna. Estoy deseando oír la voz de mi padre al otro lado. Lo echo tanto de menos... Desde que nos hemos separado, me siento más sola que nunca. Antes pasaba mucho tiempo sin compañía, sí, pero no era lo mismo. Sabía que podía contar con Dick siempre que quería.

Aún recuerdo la vez en que se lo llevaron...delante de mis ojos. Se me escapa una lágrima. Vaya, ya estoy con los sentimentalismos otra vez. Se nota que estoy a punto de ponerme con el período. Fue el peor momento de mi vida, más incluso que perder a mi madre.

 _Me hubiera gustado tanto pasar más tiempo con ella..._

Cuando yo apenas tenía tres años, la perdí. Tengo pocos recuerdos de ella. Lo que sí tengo claro es que me encanta el piano gracias a ella. Miro con añoranza el piano que hay en mi salón. Me viene a la mente la primera vez que me sentó en sus brazos delante de él. Yo apenas tenía dos años...

-¡Ya era hora de que me llamaras! -interrumpe mis pensamientos la voz de mi padre al otro lado. Casi me sobresalta, y no puedo evitar volver a derramar más lágrimas.

-Hola, papá - consigo decir con la voz tomada.

-¿Estás bien, hija? -me pregunta preocupado.

-Sí... sólo estaba acordándome de mamá, de cuando me dejó tocar el piano por primera vez.

Conozco muy bien a mi padre, y sé que está sonriendo aunque no puedo verlo. Con él tengo confianza total, y le cuento todo lo que pasa por mi cabeza.

-Te quedabas embobada escuchándola. Has heredado su talento -esta vez me toca a mí sonreír -. Bueno, ¿y qué tal la vida por Raccoon City? ¿Te vas adaptando?

-Al principio me ha costado un mundo. Todo es muy diferente aquí. Me gusta mi trabajo, pero... no sé... no creo que sea la adecuada para esto.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por ser una Valentine? Mira, si estoy aquí es porque he cometido un error. Todo el mundo dice que soy el mejor en esto, pero hasta los mejores fallan -ríe -. Así que no debe ser un problema.

-Papá, el jefe de policía y mi capitán están al tanto de todo. Han estado investigando, y creo que saben más de lo que aparentan.

Guarda silencio unos segundos y responde con tranquilidad.

-¿Qué esperabas? Estás en la élite. Lo sabrán absolutamente todo sobre ti. No se iban a pillar los dedos metiendo a alguien que nos les interesa. ¿Te han comentado algo al respecto?

-Sí, que no van a tomar cargos contra mí por trabajar para ellos. Que lo único que buscan de mí es mi experiencia y mis capacidades.

-¿Lo ves? A ellos no les importa. Te han contratado porque ese puesto estaba destinado a ti. ¿O tú no piensas lo mismo, Jilly?

-He de reconocer que aún me cuesta un poco asumirlo, pero lo que he visto por ahora me gusta. Lo único malo es que todos mis compañeros son hombres.

-¿En serio? -comenta mi padre divertido. ¿Qué le hará tanta gracia? -. Deberías estar encantada de ser el centro de atención de todos ellos. ¿Son muy mayores?

-Más o menos de mi edad... Año arriba año abajo.

-¿Y qué tal con tu jefe?

-Es muy serio y bastante distante. Pero es muy profesional. Sólo me han hecho falta días para comprobarlo.

-Bueno, al menos no te está martirizando mucho.

Ambos reímos. Suspiro. Cuánto echo de menos su espontaneidad y sus consejos.

-Necesitabas este cambio, cariño -vuelve a decir Dick -. Puede que aún no lo comprendas, pero con el tiempo espero que veas lo importante que ha sido que hayas encontrado este trabajo.

No sé qué decir. ¿Qué me gustaría estar más cerca de él? ¿Qué me alegro de no estar entre rejas? Siento un nudo en la garganta. Si hubiéramos hecho las cosas de otra manera, si él hubiera sido más cuidadoso...

 _¿Y no te alegra en el fondo haber recibido ese entrenamiento? Te ha sido muy útil en la Delta Force y en la vida diaria._

Cierto. Soy capaz de abrir cerraduras en poco menos de veinte segundos con dos horquillas para el pelo, e incluso puedo caminar sin hacer ruido. En mi anterior puesto se quedaban asombrados con mis habilidades. Pero, claro, ellos no me investigaron. Irons sí.

-Te echo de menos, papá...

-Yo también, pequeña. Pero aún me queda una buena temporada aquí -suspira con resignación. Cómo odio toda esta situación. Me entran ganas de gritar -. Aún no hay una sentencia firme, pero mi abogado no crea que la resolución sea grave.

Sé que lo dice para tranquilizarme, pero algo en su tono de voz me dice que tiene sus dudas. Ojalá sus plegarias sean escuchadas y todo esto no se alargue mucho.

-Bueno, Jilly, ya han pasado los cinco minutos. Ya vienen a por mí -apremia mi padre.

-Intentaré ir a verte lo antes posible, papá. Te quiero.

-Cuídate. Yo también te quiero.

Dejo el teléfono en lo alto de la mesa con lentitud y me acomodo en el sofá. Hablar con Dick me ha dejado un poco más tranquila. Él no duda de mí. No he querido contarle mi pequeño ataque de cobardía de principios de semana porque me hubiera estado regañando todo el tiempo.

Creo que era lo que necesitaba. Me ha tranquilizado respecto a mis dudas en el trabajo y a mis compañeros. Tengo que tomármelo con calma y seguir adelante. Es lo que mi padre quiere... y yo. Debo hacerlo por los dos. Vuelvo a mirar el piano y una sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios.

 _Y ahora... ¡un poco de música!_


	4. Chapter 4

Advertencia: este capítulo tiene contenido altamente sexual

4.

No sé cuántas copas llevo ya encima. ¿Cuatro? ¿Cinco? ¿Qué más da? Lo importante es que lo estoy pasando muy bien. Y lo mejor de todo es que mañana tengo el día libre. Así que tengo carta libre. Río al pensarlo. Me siento como en el limbo... Hambriento desde que Elliot me escribió por Whatsapp.

Había quedado esa noche con Jessica Crackford, del departamento de delitos infantiles. Lo que él no sabe es que no es la primera vez que me cito con Jessica. Esa mujer ya se me ha insinuado en más ocasiones, aunque sólo he caído en sus redes un par de veces.

La verdad es que no me arrepiento. Siempre que hago estos juegos me divierto, y mucho. No es que piense en ella como la mujer de mis sueños, pero no está nada mal para descargar tensiones. No sé por qué. Cuando me encuentro presionado, triste o desmotivado, me apetece hacer este tipo de cosas.

Es... mi forma de desconectar. Digámoslo así. Barry, que conoce algunas de mis salidas, no comparte mi forma de ver este modo de relajarme. No es que sea un adicto al sexo, puedo vivir sin él un tiempo. Pero mi cuerpo a veces pido más, y no me privo de ello.

Así que allí estoy, tomando unas copas con Jessica y Elliot en el apartamento de éste mientras charlamos animadamente. Hablamos sobre todo del trabajo, de lo exigente y agotador que puede llegar a ser a veces. Doy un sorbo a mi cubata mientras escucho a Elliot dar su opinión sobre la manera de llevar las cosas de Irons mientras juega con el pelo de Jessica entre sus dedos.

Toda esta situación me pone a mil. Saber que esa mujer se va a entregar a nosotros de un momento a otro me produce calor y deseo. Los observo atentamente... y ellos parecen querer lo mismo. Me desabrocho un par de botones de la camisa. El calor empieza a ser agobiante. Fuera, oigo cómo llueve.

-¿Sabéis lo que os digo? -comento mientras dejo la copa en la mesa y continúo el hilo de la conversación -. Si Irons fuera un jefe digno, no iría todo el día echando mierda allá por donde va. A ese tío le faltan cojones.

-¡Cómo lo sabes! -chilla Elliot antes de chocarme la manos. Suerte que es una casa bastante alejada de la civilización y podemos hacer el ruido que nos dé la gana.

-El otro día no paraba de mirarme el culo -suelta Jessica con una sonrisita -. ¿Y sabéis lo que le dije? Se mira pero no se toca.

Los tres reímos a carcajada limpia revolcándonos en el cómodo sofá. No hay policía de Raccoon City que no se ría de él en un momento u otro. Es lo que tiene ser un gilipollas asqueroso como él. Elliot se pone serio de pronto y mira con deseo a Jessica, a la que no se le pasa inadvertido nada.

-Pero nosotros podemos tocarte, ¿verdad? -pregunta Elliot acercando su rostro al de Jessica. Ella, ni corta ni perezosa, le muerde un labio juguetona. Noto cómo el calor vuelve a subir por mi cuerpo.

-Todo lo que queráis.

Y entonces, se sienta en mis rodillas y me echa los brazos por encima. Su boca busca la mía y la encuentra de inmediato. Nuestras lenguas juegan con suaves movimientos. A mi lado noto cómo Elliot se está quitando la camiseta. Cierro los ojos con la boca aún de Jessica en la mía. Qué sensación más excitante.

Se aparta un poco de mí y vuelve a besar a Elliot mientras me va desabrochando la camisa. Yo termino de quitármela y paso las manos por las caderas de Jessica mientras ella sigue besando a Elliot. Pongo las manos en su prieto culo, y el cuerpo me arde ya.

 _Lo que haría yo con ese culo..._

Jessica y Elliot se levantan, y yo hago lo mismo. Sitúo mi torso desnudo en la espalda de Jessica y mi erección en su culo. Uf, qué caliente estoy, por favor. Le aparto un poco el pelo y la beso por el cuello con mimo. Empieza a gemir de placer. Le encanta lo que le hago.

-Vaya, Chris...me encanta lo empalmado que estás -me murmura al oído echando su cuello hacia atrás, haciéndolo más accesible a mi boca.

-Todo para ti, nena -le susurro pasando la lengua por todo su cuello.

Elliot le ha quitado la camiseta y masajea sus pechos con ambas manos. Jessica pasa la mano a través del pantalón por el paquete de Elliot, que está igual de excitado que yo. ¿Cómo una mujer puede volvernos loco en un segundo? Es maravilloso.

Jessica se aparta de nosotros, y nos empuja contra el sofá. Con una sonrisa pícara se quita el sujetador con lentitud y lo deja caer al suelo ante nuestra atenta mirada. Dios, qué pechos tan grandes. Sus pezones están duros. Los quiero dentro de mi boca.

Jessica se sienta en las piernas de Elliot, y mientras él se quita el pantalón, yo cojo uno de sus pezones y lo chupo una y otra vez. Lo mordisqueo. Disfruto de su sabor, de su tacto. Me vuelve loco.

Dejo que Elliot se encargue un poco de ella también. Me levanto del sofá y me quito el pantalón mientras los observo besarse. Jessica abre la bragueta del pantalón de Elliot y estimula su erecto pene. Ambos gimen de placer, y eso me produce mucho morbo.

Jessica me mira y sonríe antes de bajarme los calzoncillos de un tirón. Me muerdo el labio. Cómo me gustan las chicas ardientes. Me acerco un poco a ella y se introduce mi pene en la boca. ¡Oh, qué gloriosa sensación! Pasa la lengua por toda mi erección con lentitud, saboreándolo.

Su lengua llega a mi glande, y lo chupa con fuerza. ¡Qué gusto! Estoy en el estado máximo de excitación. Elliot le pasa la mano por debajo de la falda a Jessica y toca sus genitales. Y entonces, ella aumenta el ritmo de la felación, y mientras lo hace, me masturba.

-Uf, nena, cómo me pones... -exclamo mientras cierro los ojos y gimo de placer.

Juega con mis testículos un poco y se saca mi pene de la boca. Estoy a punto de correrme, y no quiero hacerlo en su boca. Quiero hacerlo dentro de ella. Ahora es el turno de Elliot. Mientras Jessica le besa, paso una mano por debajo de su falda y llego hasta su culo.

Lleva tanga. Eso me pone más cachondo todavía. Me arrimo un poco más y restriego mi pene por sus cachetes. Eso parece gustarle. Sonrío y Elliot se aparta de Jessica antes de quitarle la falda y el tanga de un tirón.

-Eres espectacular, cariño... -gruñe Elliot antes de chuparle los pezones.

Jessica vuelve a gemir al sentir el contacto en los pezones y mi pene en su culo. Uf, quiero penetrarla ya. Lo estoy deseando. Elliot sienta a Jessica en el sofá y ambos nos ponemos a su lado. Yo masajeo los pechos de Jessica mientras le digo cosas calientes al oído, y Elliot introduce varios dedos en su clítoris. Me encantan estos juegos.

-Estás más que preparada, nena... Estás muy mojada -comenta Elliot aumentando la intensidad de la masturbación.

Los dejo besándose y yo me agacho para sacar los preservativos del bolsillo de mi pantalón. Le paso uno a Elliot y yo me quedo con el otro.

-¿Tomas la píldora, verdad? -le pregunto a Jessica mientras me coloco el preservativo.

-Por supuesto... -responde mirándonos con mucho deseo a ambos.

-Lo utilizaremos por precaución -comenta Elliot poniéndole un mechón tras la oreja -. ¿Quién quieres que te folle primero?

-Chris.

Me acerco al sofá y tomo las piernas de Jessica. Me las pongo en los hombros y hago que se abra al máximo. Cómo me gusta esta visión. Paso los dedos por su sexo húmedo y me enloquezco. Nosotros la hemos puesto así, y es hora de darnos placer.

-Abre bien las piernas -le ordeno mirándola con necesidad. Necesito hacerle el amor -. Cuando yo termine, Elliot te echará otro polvo inmediatamente, y yo te estimularé los pechos. ¿Qué dices?

-Estoy deseándolo -contesta Jessica casi con súplica.

Cuando Jessica está bien abierta, introduzco mi pene en su vagina, que entra sin problemas. Oh, qué a gusto se está allí. Y empiezo a embestir con fuerza. Una... dos... tres... Jessica grita de placer... cuatro... cinco... seis... Pienso en Jill.

 _Vamos..._

Siete...Ocho...Nueve...Noto que estoy a punto de correrme...Diez...Once...Doce... Y entonces, como un huracán, siento que llego al clímax. Jessica se queda quieta en el sofá. Ha llegado al orgasmo también. Sonrío satisfecho y dejo que Elliot ocupe mi lugar.

Se le ve completamente excitado. Coloca las piernas de Jessica a la altura de su cintura, y empieza a penetrarla con energía. Lo observo todo mientras juego con los pezones de Jessica. Los gritos y jadeos llegan a mí y me vuelven a calentar. Estoy un poco agotado, pero no me importaría volver a echarle otro polvo a Jessica.

Tras unas cuantas penetraciones más, Elliot se deja caer en el sofá junto a Jessica. Los tres nos observamos en silencio, pero con la mirada lo decimos todo. Ha sido espectacular. Es la segunda vez que hago un trío. La primera vez fue con dos mujeres, y no podía salir de mi gozo.

Entonces, vuelvo a pensar en Jill, en... lo que me gustaría que fuera ella la que estuviera aquí en vez de Jessica. ¿Por qué pienso en eso? No lo sé, pero siento que sería más feliz. Acerco la mano a mi vaso, que aún tiene algo de líquido, y me lo bebo de un trago.

Ninguno decimos nada. Simplemente nos miramos...deseando más. Cojo un kleenex y me quito el preservativo antes de tirarlo en una bolsa de plástico que hay sobre la mesa. Elliot repite mi acción, y entonces, siento un azote en el culo. Me giro, y observo la sonrisa traviesa de Jessica, que se relame los labios tras beber de su copa.

 _Así que quieres seguir jugando... Muy bien._

Elliot está tan sorprendido como yo, pero nuestra mirada es pura necesidad. Me acerco a Jessica y la beso con efusividad. Observo por el rabillo del ojo que Elliot está buscando algo en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Rozo con mi miembro la vagina de Jessica.

Mi amigo está otra vez más duro que una piedra. Cómo ponen las mujeres traviesas. Elliot se incorpora y veo que lleva dos preservativos. Nos sonreímos mientras se sienta al otro lado de Jessica y le besa el cuello. Volvemos a estar muy excitados los tres otra vez.

-Vamos a por el segundo asalto, nena... -le susurro al oído mientras la oigo gemir.

-En el cuarto estaremos más cómodos -opina Elliot retirándose de nuestro juguete. Nuestras miradas vuelven a encontrarse, y entiendo lo que quiere decirme.

Sin que se lo espere, cojo a Jessica por las piernas y la subo a mi hombro. Empiezo a caminar hacia la habitación con ella a cuestas y Elliot tras nosotros. Abro la puerta de un tirón y suelto a Jessica en la cama. Qué vista tan espectacular. Desnuda, nos está esperando.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos contigo? -pregunta con fogosidad Elliot, sentándose en la cama. Yo me sitúo al otro sitio, y los nervios empiezan a comerme. Quiero acción.

-Todo lo que se os antoje...

Y sin más, nos agarra los penes y nos masturba. ¡Oh, qué deliciosa sensación! Cierro los ojos mientras mi cuerpo tiembla de placer. Entonces, Jessica para y nos indica que nos sentemos juntos. Elliot y yo nos acercamos. Cada vez me estoy poniendo más caliente.

Entonces, Jessica se mete las dos pollas en la boca. ¡Las dos! Elliot y yo nos miramos sorprendidos. Dios, qué fiera. Me ha puesto todo el cuerpo de punta. Si sigue así un minuto más, me voy a correr. Nosotros ayudamos un poco y vamos sacando y metiendo a buen ritmo.

Sé que estoy a punto, y paro. Elliot también lo hace. Me pasa un preservativo, lo rasgo y me lo pongo. Nunca hubiera imaginado que me gusta hacer estas cosas. Soy más de dúos que de tríos, pero no puedo negar que lo estoy pasando de escándalo.

-¿Qué te parece si el bueno de Elliot te penetra por delante y yo por detrás? -murmuro sin poder evitar el deseo.

-Me encantaría -responde Jessica poniéndose a cuatro patas sobre la cama.

Elliot se pone debajo de Jessica y ella se inclina un poco más para que podamos tener más acceso a ella. Introduzco mi miembro con lentitud por su ano y jugueteo con mis dedos por su culo. Hacía tanto que no practicaba sexo anal... y lo necesito. Estoy deseoso.

-Iremos aumentando el ritmo y la intensidad -anuncio totalmente fuera de mí -. Si quieres parar sólo dilo, ¿de acuerdo?

Por la forma en la que asiente, sé que no lo va a parar. Me encanta. Le doy un azote en el culo y empiezo a mover las caderas lentamente... Uno... dos... Vuelvo a darle otro azote... Tres... Cuatro... Aumento un poco el ritmo. Cinco... Jessica empieza a gritar de placer...

Cierro los ojos, y dejándome ir, aumento el ritmo de las penetraciones. Jessica chilla más fuerte. Me gusta... Yo estoy a punto de correrme. Vuelvo a pensar en Jill, e imagino que es ella la que está ahí, disfrutando de mi placer. Entonces, el cuerpo de Jessica se arquea y se deja caer sobre Elliot, que emite un gruñido ronco de placer.

Y el siguiente al sucumbir ante tal placer soy yo. Me dejo caer sobre la cama, agotado. En mi cara se dibuja una sonrisa de satisfacción. Esta noche voy a dormir como un auténtico rey.

Bendito día libre.


	5. Chapter 5

En este capítulo he querido mezclar Resident Evil con una de mis aficiones: el baloncesto. Espero que os guste.

5.

Aparco mi coche en una de las plazas reservadas para los S.T.A.R.S., y veo que otro vehículo se detiene a mi lado. Al mirar, veo que se trata de Chris, y mi corazón de desboca. Llevo dos días sin verle... y oh... está espléndido a pesar de que son casi las ocho de la mañana.

Lleva el pelo un poco engominado, y está guapísimo. Cómo me gusta que se ponga el pelo de punta. Me saluda con la mano mientras se quita el cinturón, y yo se lo devuelvo con una sonrisa. Me bajo de mi coche y decido esperarlo. Es lo menos que puedo...y quiero hacer.

-Pensaba que en la Delta Force lo pagaban mejor -comenta con una sonrisilla pilla acercándose a mí.

Esta semana he ido conociendo poco a poco a todos mis compañeros, y les he ido contando cosas de mí. Además, aquella cena que hicimos de bienvenida me sirvió para sentirme el centro de atención de todos junto a Richard. Ahora que los conozco un poco más, sé que son buenos tipos.

-Ya, bueno, con todos los gastos que hay: alquiler, comida, ropa, niño... -comento encogiéndome de hombros.

La cara de Chris es un poema al oír lo último. No puedo evitar reírme a carcajada limpia al ver su rostro. Me apoyo sobre mi coche sin poder parar de reír. Madre mía, creo que esta vez me he lucido.

-Eh, que era broma -digo propinándole un cariñoso puñetazo en el hombro.

-Joder, por un momento...

-¿De verdad soy tan buena actriz?

-Te lo prometo -confiesa un poco más relajado y cruzando los dedos -. ¿Qué tal el fin de semana? No te veo desde el viernes.

-Cierto -empezamos a caminar para dirigirnos a la oficina. No queremos que Wesker nos llame la atención por llegar tarde -. La verdad es que he estado bastante aburrida. No conozco mucho aún la ciudad, y no sabía qué hacer. Me he dedicado básicamente a poner un poco de orden en mi casa.

-Vaya, cuánto lo siento... -me dice con una mueca de desagrado. Parece sentirlo realmente. Se queda un rato callado, como si estuviera meditando algo, pero sigue sin decir nada. Cuando llegamos al vestíbulo, vuelve a hablarme -. Si lo hubiera sabido, te hubiera invitado a dar una vuelta.

Voy a responder, pero entonces me doy cuenta de que se queda mirando a una mujer que pasa por nuestro lado con una pila de papeles bajo el brazo. Ambos se miran y sonríen. Cuando pasa de largo, Chris gira la cabeza y se le queda mirando el culo. ¡Sí, el trasero de esa poli!

 _Vaya, vaya... aquí hay tema. Casi se comen con los ojos. Aunque no sé, esa tía tenía pinta de...guarrilla._

-¿Ligando en el trabajo? -le susurro al oído haciéndolo volver. Chris me mira sorprendido.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Que vamos a llegar tarde -le suelto perdiendo un poco los estribos.

No sé por qué, pero me siento... celosa. Pensar lo que esa mujer ha podido hacer con Chris... Uf, se me ponen los pelos de punta. Ando con zancadas rápidas y dejo atrás a mi compañero en un santiamén.

 _A ver, guapita, Chris no es tu novio. Es sólo tu colega de trabajo. Puede irse con quien quiera._

No miro atrás. No tengo ganas de que vuelva a tratar el tema. Intento ir todo lo deprisa posible si quiero evitarlo hasta la hora de la comida al menos. El F.B.I. parece tener una pista sobre los tipos a los que llevamos persiguiendo un tiempo, y puede que eso nos mantenga ocupados toda la mañana.

Abro la puerta de un tirón y veo que ya están casi todos allí. El único que falta es el capitán. Vaya, míster puntual falla por primera vez. Veo a Barry hablar con Joseph y Brad delante de la mesa de Wesker. Al verme, los tres me miran, y yo les sonrío.

-¿Qué tal chicos? -les saludo dejando mis cosas sobre mi escritorio. Entre Richard y yo, lo tenemos totalmente ocupado. No cabe ni un alfiler.

-Hola Jill -responde animado Joseph mientras me acerco -. Estaba poniendo al día a Barry y a Brad sobre un caso que tenemos pendiente.

-¿De qué se trata? -me intereso en el momento en el que la puerta se abre, y por ella aparece Chris.

Tiene los labios apretados. Nuestras miradas se cruzan durante un segundo, el suficiente para darme cuenta de que quizá me he pasado un poco. Chris es un adulto, puede ir con quién quiera. Pero la idea que le hagan daño me produce...miedo. Barry, como perro viejo, ve nuestras miradas y sabe que algo pasa.

-Hace unos días, metieron fuego a un local en el centro de Raccoon -comenta Joseph sin enterarse de nada -. Se piensa que puede existir cierta rivalidad entre los dueños.

-Vaya, ¿hubo heridos? -pregunto con curiosidad. La envidia es tan mala...

-Afortunadamente, no -responde Barry rascándose la perilla -. Según el R.P.D., el incendio se produjo por la mañana, cuando no había nadie allí. Han interrogado a los dueños, pero ninguno suelta prenda.

-Seguro que quieren cobrar el seguro -dice Brad dándole un sorbo a su café.

-Lo creo poco probable -le contradice Chris pasando por mi lado y dándome con el hombro. Frunzo el ceño.

¿De qué va éste? Si quiere provocarme, lo va a conseguir con esa actitud de niño pequeño. Aunque yo tampoco me quedo atrás. Si me va a buscar, me va a encontrar... y puedo ser muy insoportable. Ya sabe en primera persona cómo me las gasto cuando estoy de mal humor.

-Parece más bien un ajuste de cuentas -sigue diciendo Chris apoyando una mano en el escritorio de Wesker -. Hay comentarios que sugieren que no se llevaban demasiado bien.

-Me gusta ver qué estáis tan activos -nos interrumpe el capitán tras cerrar la puerta de la oficina.

Sabemos que la charla ha llegado a su fin. Nos dirigimos cada uno a nuestra mesa, no sin antes compartir otra mirada con Chris. ¿Está furioso? ¿Enfadado? No lo sé. Pero tampoco es para tanto, ¿o sí? Tal vez debería hablar con él y aclarar la situación. Vamos a estar trabajando codo con codo... y no me gustaría volver al principio.

-Bueno, chicos, vengo de hablar con Irons -anuncia el capitán con su habitual tono relajado. Me encanta su profesionalidad -. Los S.T.A.R.S. están organizando una especie de campeonato de baloncesto -observo el gesto de mis compañeros, y creo que es el mismo que el mío: sorpresa -. Quieren fomentar la cooperación y el trabajo en equipo. Actualmente, hay inscritos seis equipos contándonos. Los propios S.T.A.R.S. pagarán todos los desplazamientos que realicemos.

Todos guardamos silencio sin entender aún lo que está pasando. Si no tenemos bastante con nuestros problemas cotidianos, ¿ahora tenemos que formar un equipo de baloncesto? ¿Con el fin de trabajar en equipo? Eso ya lo hacemos diariamente...

-El dinero que recaudemos irá destinado a una causa benéfica -continúa hablando Wesker apoyado en su mesa -. Sobra decir que espero que todos os comprometáis tal y como yo he hecho.

Y creo que esto último lo dice por mí. Madre mía. Lo que me faltaba. Esto es una prueba de fuego. Nadie lo sabe, pero cuando iba al instituto, jugaba en el equipo local, y la verdad es que puedo defenderme un poco.

-Utilizaremos las instalaciones de la comisaría para entrenar. El horario habrá que convenirlo con los Bravo, pero imagino que algunos días entrenaremos un rato por la mañana, y otros por la tarde. Cuando juguemos, lo haremos en el pabellón de la ciudad, que tiene mayor capacidad. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Chris levanta la mano.

-¿En serio tenemos que hacerlo? No es que no me guste el baloncesto, pero... -opina con el rostro aún marcado por la sorpresa. Yo asiento en silencio. Es una ridiculez.

-Chris, lo creas o no, a mí tampoco me atrae mucho la idea -responde Wesker ajustándose las gafas de sol -. Pero Irons ha insistido mucho en ello, y no he podido negarme.

Saca un papel que tiene doblado y se lo pasa a Barry. Mientras veo cómo le echa un vistazo, el capitán sigue hablando:

-Poned al lado de vuestro nombre el dorsal que os gustaría tener. Los Bravo ya han elegido, así que os quedan menos disponibles. Respecto a las posiciones, ya las iremos definiendo conforme vayamos entrenando.

-¿Cuándo será el primer partido? -pregunta Brad muy asustado. Chris me mira y sonreímos. Brad el gallina en estado puro. ¿Querrá decir con esa sonrisa que ha olvidado el percance?

-Lo más seguro es que a finales de febrero, principios de marzo. Tenemos más de un mes por delante para intentar formar un equipo en condiciones.

-¿Y a qué ciudades iremos? -me giro para mirar a Joseph, que es el que ha hablado.

-De momento, Salt Lake City, Augusta, Denver, Washington y Portland -Wesker se cruza de brazos y nos observa atentamente.

Suspiro con resignación. Si no queda otro remedio... Chris observa ceñudo el papel y juguetea con un boli en sus manos.

 _Quién fuera ese boli..._

Niego en silencio. Para de una vez. ¿Estás cabreada con él o no? La que se ha puesto celosa he sido yo... no él. Si la situación hubiera sido al contrario, yo estaría muy cabreada, y ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra. No puedo quitarme de la cabeza la imagen de cuándo estaba observando el culo de esa mujer.

De pronto, Chris se gira y me pasa el papel. Nuestros dedos se tocan unos momentos, y noto cómo un calambre me recorre todo el cuerpo. Él parece sentir lo mismo, ya que se ha quedado completamente rígido. Me doy la vuelta rápidamente y hago como que miro el papel mientras me sonrojo.

 _Parezco una colegiala en vez de una mujer hecha y derecha. Compórtate._

Busco mi nombre sin demasiado ánimo y lo encuentro casi al final de la hoja. Pero antes, de escribir nada, decido curiosear un poco. Quiero saber qué números han cogido los demás para hacerme una idea.

 _Aiken, Richard 17_

 _Burton, Barry 25_

 _Dewey, Edward 99_

 _Frost, Joseph_

 _Marini, Enrico 5_

 _Redfield, Chris 21_

 _Speyer, Forest 23_

 _Sullivan, Kenneth 11_

 _Valentine, Jill_

 _Vickers, Brad_

 _Wesker, Albert 0_

Vuelvo a leer la lista indecisa. Hay tantos números... El siete es mi número favorito. Es el que utilizaba cuando jugaba... y no está cogido. Lo pienso unos segundos, y decido innovar un poco. Como soy la primera mujer que llega a los S.T.A.R.S. de Raccoon City... mi número es el uno.

Lo garabateo junto a mi nombre y le paso el documento a Joseph. Una cosa menos de la que ocuparse hoy. Siguiente.

Es por la tarde, y fuera está lloviendo a mares. Hemos quedado a las cinco para realizar el primer entrenamiento, o lo que es lo mismo, la primera vez que voy a hacer el ridículo delante de mis compañeros. Estoy completamente segura del plan en el que vendrán: machitos deseosos de lucirse ante una dama y demostrar a los otros quién es el mejor.

Pongo los ojos en blanco mientras me ajusto los pantalones cortos. Cuando jugamos en casa, nuestro uniforme es blanco, y cuando lo hacemos fuera, celeste. Aún no los tenemos. Tienen que ponerles nuestros nombres y los dorsales. Wesker dice que posiblemente los tengamos la semana siguiente.

Cuando llegué a los vestuarios, me sorprendió ver que nos habían dejado a cada uno una camiseta y unos pantalones con nuestro nombre para que pudiéramos entrenar. La camiseta es blanca, con el símbolo de los S.T.A.R.S. grabado en el pecho y nuestro apellido en la espalda.

Wesker nos ha dado un descanso para tomarnos algo antes de reunirnos con el equipo Bravo para entrenar un poco. Hoy será algo suave, según él. Nosotros ya tendríamos que habernos ido a casa...pero aquí seguimos los Alpha. Cojo un balón que hay en uno de los laterales y lo boto.

Es perfecto. Bota con suavidad y sin sacudidas bruscas. Nuestro entrenador del instituto nos enseñó la importancia de que el balón tuviera la suficiente presión para poder rodarlo en condiciones. Me paro en la línea de tiros libres y miro a canasta. Está a una altura aproximada de dos metros y medio.

Con mi uno sesenta y cinco poco voy a poder hacer me parece a mí. Cuando jugaba, no me caracterizaba especialmente por ser una tiradora excelente. Lo mío eran los pases y los robos. Boto el balón sobre la línea y me dispongo a lanzar un tiro libre. Lanzo el balón... no toca ni aro.

Niego con la cabeza en silencio. Suerte que no hay espectadores. Corro hacia el balón y lo atrapo en el aire. Creo que primero debería hacerme con él antes de empezar a tirar como una loca. Lo boto una y otra vez mientras troto, e intercambio de mano. Tampoco lo sabe nadie, pero soy ambidiestra.

Me detengo y me paso el balón por la espalda. Ese gesto le encantaba a mi entrenador. Y luego boto el balón por entre mis piernas. Bueno, parece que después de todo no he perdido todo el tacto. Corro hacia la canasta y me elevo. Dejo una bonita bandeja.

Vuelvo a recoger el balón y me alejo un poco de la canasta. Salto y tiro...y fallo. Pero al menos he tocado aro. Bien. Corro de nuevo hacia el balón, y nada más cogerlo, lanzo. Entra limpia. Sonrío. Ya se va activando mi muñeca. Me coloco en la línea de tres.

Nunca se me han dado bien ese tipo de lanzamientos, pero sé que debo practicar tanto como pueda si quiero ayudar al equipo. Me elevo y lanzo en el momento en el que oigo la puerta abrirse. Miro de reojo y veo cómo el tiro entra sin tocar el aro. Sé que muchos ojos me miran, y me sonrojo.

-Eh, chicos, vamos a tener competencia -comenta Forest mientras se acerca a mí y me choca la mano -. Así se hace, Valentine.

Le sonrío. Le observo botar el balón mientras me acerco al resto del equipo. Me sitúo en un sitio libre que hay junto a Richard, al que saludo con brío. Somos los novatos, y el resto sólo busca impresionarnos. Wesker se pone delante de nosotros para explicarnos qué es lo que vamos a hacer. Tiene una pequeña pizarra en la mano con forma de cancha de baloncesto.

-Bueno, chicos, ha sido un alivio veros a todos aquí -hay una sonrisa general -. Como sabéis, en el baloncesto sólo pueden jugar cinco jugadores a la vez por equipo. Por lo tanto, hay cinco puestos - destapa el rotulador y escribe en la pizarra -. Base, escolta, alero, ala - pívot y pívot. Hoy vamos a definir nuestros puestos. Otro día entraremos de lleno en las reglas. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Chris, cómo no, levanta la mano. Por la sonrisa de Wesker, intuyo que lo esperaba.

-¿Quién será el entrenador?

-Yo supervisaré todos los entrenamientos que hagamos -explica el capitán dejando el material en el suelo -. Pero el entrenador será el jefe Irons.

Me quedo boquiabierta. ¿Qué? ¿Qué ese cerdo nos va a dar órdenes sin tener ni puñetera idea de esto? No es que me imaginara que un profesional vendría a enseñarlo. Pero seamos lógicos, por el amor de Dios.

 _Prefiero mil veces recibir órdenes de Wesker que de ese canalla._

Todos nos hemos quedado en silencio. Aún estamos asimilando la noticia. El capitán, al darse cuenta de ello, atrae nuestra atención con unas palmadas. Todos volvemos a mirarle, y él sonríe como si de un mismísimo tiburón se tratara.

-Bien, Enrico y yo hemos pensado realizaros una serie de pruebas para ver en qué posición encajaríais mejor -comenta Wesker volviendo a serenarse. Es increíble la facilidad con la que pasa de la broma a la seriedad -. Primero, lanzaréis desde varias posiciones. Segundo, intentaréis coger tantos rebotes como podáis. Tercero, intentaréis asistir a vuestro compañero mientras os defienden. Y cuarto, un uno contra uno contra tres compañeros elegidos al azar. ¿Qué os parece?

Nadie comenta nada. Lo de Irons ha sido un golpe bajo que absolutamente nadie se esperaba. ¿Querrá ese cabrón pavonearse un poco para que la gente lo vote como próximo alcalde? Chris me estuvo contando durante la cena de bienvenida que el jefe de policía tenía la ambición de ser el alcalde de la ciudad.

Sólo en ese momento entendí los gestos dulces que hacía Irons cuando se refería a Raccoon City. Loco, loco de remate.

Wesker se ofrece voluntario para ser el primero en entrar en acción. Crece la expectación. Enrico se levanta y toma un bloc de notas que hay en el suelo para calificar, con toda seguridad, la actuación de mi capitán. Wesker coge el balón y corre como una bala hacia canasta.

Y casi sin pestañear, la hunde hacia dentro. Estoy boquiabierta. Sólo oigo unos tímidos aplausos procedentes de algunos de los miembros del equipo Alpha. El capitán se dirige en esta ocasión hacia la línea de tres, se eleva, tira... y anota. Más aplausos. Corre hacia el otro lateral y, girándose, lanza a canasta. Ni roza el aro.

Madre mía. No tenía ni idea de que el capitán fuera tan bueno. Creo que todos están tan sorprendidos como yo. La voz de Enrico irrumpe con sonoridad en el silencioso pabellón.

-Richard, Joseph, tirad a fallar para que el capitán Wesker pueda coger los rebotes -les indica el capitán del equipo Bravo con calma. Veo que Wesker le lanza un balón a Richard, y otro a Joseph.

Joseph lanza el primero, toca el aro, y Wesker lo atrapa sin despeinarse. Richard, desde el otro lado, lanza. El balón hace la corbata y el capitán vuelve a atraparlo al vuelo. No imaginaba que pudiera tener tanta calidad. Es increíble verlo.

Con un solo balón en juego, toca el turno de los pases. Defiende Richard. Extiende los brazos ante el capitán para que no pueda pasarla al otro lado, pero, sin que nadie lo espere, el balón se eleva en el aire y Joseph lo coge al vuelo antes de machacar el aro.

Muchos vitorean la acción, y yo aplaudo con fuerza. Pues sí que tenían escondidas todas sus cartas. Mientras observo cómo Richard y Joseph intercambiaban posiciones, miro a Chris, que sonríe un poco tenso. ¿Está nervioso? La verdad es que no lo parece.

Wesker se deshace de Joseph con mucha facilidad a mi ver y se la pasa a Richard, que deja una bandeja.

-Jill, ve con ellos para defender el ataque -me ordena Enrico con una sonrisa, como queriendo darme ánimos.

Su aviso me pilla de sorpresa y me asusto. Uf, no quiero ir. Las piernas me tiemblan como si fueran gelatina. Pero, haciendo uso de todo mi temple, intento levantarme y dirigirme hacia la canasta. No miro atrás, aunque sé que todas las miradas están puestas en mí.

Wesker sonríe cuando por su lado, y me indica que soy la primera. Trago saliva con muchísima dificultad. La defensa se me da mejor que el ataque, y visto lo visto, estoy temiendo.

-Si en veinticuatro segundos no tiro, significará que no te has despegado de mí. Vamos.

El capitán bota el balón con la derecha, lo que quiere decir que casi todos sus ataques van a venir por esa banda. Extiendo un brazo en horizontal y pongo otro delante de su cara para molestarle. Wesker corre hacia la derecha y le sigo. Se adentra un poco en el área, pero tengo bien cubierta la zona y no avanza mucho.

Enrico le grita que le quedan quince segundos. Wesker corre hacia mí y yo me quedo en mi sitio con los brazos elevados. Su codo choca contra mi brazo derecho y caigo al suelo del impacto. Me doy un culazo que me duele hasta en lo más profundo. Pero lo que me sorprende es que el capitán ha conseguido anotar.

-¿Todo bien? -me pregunta mientras me ayuda a levantarme. Asiento en silencio y me llevo la mano a mi dolorido trasero. No voy a poder sentarme en un rato -. Buena defensa, aunque te ha faltado intensidad.

¿Intensidad? Pero si lo he dado todo para pararlo. Y lo he conseguido en cierto modo. Además, recuerdo que estaba fuera del semicírculo, y hubiera sido falta en ataque suya. Pienso decírselo, pero decido callarme mejor. No quiero meter la pata. Le deseo suerte a Joseph con la mirada y observo el ejercicio.

Joseph deja entrar sin demasiada dificultad a Wesker en la zona, que anota con un gancho. Niego en silencio. Lo de Joseph no es la defensa, está claro. Y Richard... más de los mismo. Observo cómo el capitán no hace ningún tipo de comentario como me ha dicho a mí. Eso...me alegra.

El capitán sonríe satisfecho mientras volvemos con los demás. Los tres están empapados en sudor. Yo también voy a tener que sudar la gota gorda. Aún queda lo peor, cuando tenga que salir yo sola.

-¿Qué tal ha ido? -le pregunta Wesker a Enrico antes de observar las anotaciones.

-Excelente, capitán. Serías un buen alero o ala - pívot -comenta Enrico rascándose distraídamente la cabeza.

-Me quedaré en la posición de cuatro -afirma anotando algo -. Aunque a veces jugaré de tres.

Algunos arquean una ceja sin entender una mierda de lo que están hablando. Yo, por las palabras de mi entrenador, sé de qué hablan. Estoy segura de que todo esto lo explicarán más adelante. El siguiente en hacer los ejercicios es el propio Enrico que, aunque no deslumbra tanto como Wesker, no lo hace del todo mal. También le asignan la posición de cuatro, aunque a veces también lo hará de pívot.

Llaman a Brad Vickers, que tiembla de arriba a abajo. Veo cómo Barry, Chris y Joseph se ríen al verlo... y yo me compadezco. Pobre Brad. Aunque sea un patán, me da lástima. Nunca entenderemos cómo ha conseguido el puesto. Sí, es un informático buenísimo, un piloto decente, pero por todo lo demás... un completo desastre.

No da una el pobre. No llega a aro, los rebotes se le escapan y no conecta los pases con Ken y Barry. Wesker me llama para que vaya a defender el tiro de Brad. Me acerco con lentitud otra vez hasta situarme delante de mi asustado compañero. Estoy confusa. ¿Le dejo anotar? ¿Defiendo bien?

Decido no esforzarme mucho, pero si me lo pone a huevo... no le dejaré entrar. Brad bota el balón con la mano derecha... y se le escapa. Pongo los ojos en blanco. Paciencia, señor. Brad consigue atraparlo, pero antes de que se dé cuenta, meto la mano y me quedo con el balón.

 _Te lo dije. Si me lo ponías fácil, no iba a dejar de pasar la oportunidad._

Me alejo de él con un gesto de disculpa. Pobrecillo. Su cara está tomada por el horror. Ken ocupa mi puesto y me pongo junto a Joseph, que susurra:

-Espero que lo pongan de recogepelotas... Aunque creo que no sirva ni para eso.

Sonreímos ampliamente, pero inmediatamente le mando a callar porque los capitanes nos están mirando. Ken, con mucha facilidad, tapona el intento de tiro de Brad. Sus más de metro noventa y su envergadura, ayudan bastante. Los cuatro volvemos con nuestros compañeros, y oigo a Wesker decir simplemente:

-Escolta.

Salen algunos más del equipo Bravo, y le toca el turno a Barry. Observo atentamente cada una de sus actuaciones aplaudiendo cuando lo hace bien. Finalmente, a Barry le asignan el puesto de ala pívot. Me estoy dando cuenta de que casi todos están yendo de cuatro o cinco... No sé si eso será bueno.

Sólo quedamos Chris y yo. Primero sale él, y trago saliva con dificultad. Se mueve con garbo, como si quisiera demostrarles a los demás que también sabe hacerlo bien. Hombres... Sólo quieren impresionar. Lanza tres tiros a canasta, y los encesta todos. Pero lo más impresionante fue el mate que realizó que nos dejó a todos con la boca abierta.

Barry y yo salimos para tirar a canasta y que coja los rebotes. Los captura todos sin problemas. Y entonces, llega el momento de las asistencias. Yo defiendo primero, y Barry espera el pase. No se lo pienso poner fácil. Intento poner una mirada desafiante, para demostrarle que no voy a dejarle ni un centímetro.

Intenta pasarle el balón por la izquierda, pero tengo bien cubierta la zona. Barry no se desplaza. Eso es bueno. Y entonces, se mueve un poco hacia la derecha. Voy delante, pero dejo un pequeño hueco y Chris aprovecha para darle el pase. Mierda. He fallado.

Barry intercambia su posición conmigo. Barry es un poco más alto que Chris, y lo va a tener difícil para superarlo. Espero y espero. Pero Chris no se decide. Entonces, corro hacia donde están ellos y hago un bloqueo. Chris pasa por mi derecha y yo le sigo. Me da el pase y yo se la devuelvo en el aire. Con una mano, la agarra y la empuja hacia dentro.

Increíble. Simplemente con la mirada nos hemos entendido. Barry y él me sonríen, pero el rostro del capitán es bastante serio. Sé que la he liado... pero quiero ir mostrando mis cartas. Wesker se ofrece voluntario para el uno contra uno con Chris, y yo y Barry somos los siguientes.

Nos situamos a un lado observando lo que ocurre en la cancha. De pronto, la voz de Barry llama mi atención:

-Se puede cortar la tensión con un cuchillo -murmura casi sin hablar. Wesker no se lo está poniendo fácil a Chris.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Habéis discutido por algo.

Me quedo sin habla. ¿Tanto conoce a Chris como para saber de nuestros celos? Bueno, mis celos más bien. Durante unos segundos no digo nada, y veo cómo Chris tira, pero falla.

-¿Eres consejero sentimental o algo de eso?

Barry ríe.

-No, es sólo que...quiero que haya buen rollo.

Pero creo que quiere decir algo más. No lo sé porque me toca. Bueno, veamos de qué eres capaz, señor Redfield. Vuelvo a situarme delante...y él sonríe... y no me gusta nada. ¿Qué estará tramando? Debo concentrarme. Chris, bota, bota y bota el balón, pero no se mueve.

¿Qué coño está haciendo? Sólo está tratando de despistarme. Cuando falta cinco segundos avanza, corre, y yo voy de espaldas a canasta. Entonces, me pasa un brazo por la cintura y nos elevemos. Tira a canasta, pero no sé si anota porque caemos al lado. Chris cae sobre mí... y veo el deseo en sus ojos.

Trago saliva con dificultad. ¿No irá... a besarme? Pero entonces, se aparta y me da la mano para ayudarme. Su contacto vuelve a dejarme electrificada. ¿Por qué siempre es igual? Este hombre... me está volviendo loca. Barry se va a defender. Como es amigo de Chris, se lo pone fácil.

Wesker le comunica a Chris que jugará de tres. Siempre. Y entonces, es mi turno. Tengo de espectadores de lujo a Chris, Barry y Wesker, que se van a quedar para hacer los uno contra uno. Me acerco a la zona de tres puntos y miro a canasta. Corro como una endemoniada y dejo una bonita bandeja.

-Inteligente...y elegante -comenta el capitán como si estuviera hablando del tiempo.

Voy a la línea de tiro libre. Me elevo y lanzo, pero no consigo anotar. Me acerco a la línea de tres puntos. Chris está detrás de mí. Casi puedo sentir su respiración en mi nuca. ¿Por qué no he ido hacia el otro lado? Tiro... y se queda corto. Primer ridículo de mi puesta en escena.

Wesker y Barry tiran a canasta para que yo vaya cogiendo los rebotes. Con mucho trabajo, los consigo. Me cuesta cogerlos en el aire. Y llega uno de los momentos que estaba esperando. Los pases. Barry defiende primero, y luego lo hará Chris. Barry me sonríe. Creo que me lo va a poner fácil.

Boto el balón por entre mis piernas, lo cual crea un murmullo general. Punto para la novata. Chris se desplaza hacia la izquierda, y lo veo. Entonces, me paso el balón por la espalda y se lo lanzo. Todos gritan entusiasmados. Chris tira a canasta y anota.

Aún puedo escuchar cómo algunos de mis compañeros alaban mi hazaña. Barry me da una palmada en el hombro... y yo le sonrío. Bueno, es el turno de Chris. Extiende los brazos y cubre todas las zonas por las que puede pasar el balón... Todas menos una. Tiene las piernas muy abiertas, y veo que Barry corre hacia la canasta.

Paso la pelota por entre las piernas de Chris y llega hasta Barry. Nuevos gritos de júbilo. Seguro que nadie se lo esperaba. Punto dos para la chica. Puedo ver cómo el rostro de Chris está sorprendido... muy sorprendido. Es hora de los uno contra uno. Wesker es muy duro en defensa, y me obliga a tirar muy mal.

Barry se sitúa delante de mí. Avanzo con la pelota a canasta. Voy hacia la derecha, pero en el último momento cambio a la izquierda... y Barry se queda sentado en el suelo. Detengo el ataque inmediatamente. Le ayudo a levantarme ante la carcajada de todos mis compañeros. Me sonrojo.

-Vamos, tranquila -me anima Barry sonriendo -. Son cosas que pasan.

-Lo siento mucho, Barry -me disculpo cabizbaja. Él me da una palmada y se sitúa junto a Wesker. Entonces, veo a Chris acercarse.

Trago saliva con dificultad. Aún tengo en la mente lo que ocurrió cuando hicimos su uno contra uno, y la manera en que pasó su brazo por mi cadera y cómo caímos...me provocan calor. Le miro a los ojos. No parece mostrar ninguna emoción. ¿Debería entrar en su juego?

Boto la pelota con la derecha. Observo mis posibilidades. Puedo coger para la derecha, y en el último momento, girar hacia la izquierda... Bien, eso haré. Corro hacia la derecha, y él me sigue. Pero paso la pelota por mi espalda y boto con la izquierda. Tengo vía libre. Avanzo un poco y me elevo casi a la altura del tiro libre.

De pronto, noto cómo me abrazan y me hacen perder un poco el equilibrio. Afortunadamente, ya había lanzado, y el tiro, aunque no entra, está cerca de hacerlo. Y entonces, veo que es Chris el que me ha abrazado. Estoy boquiabierta. ¿De verdad que ha hecho eso?

-¡Chris! -grita Wesker un poco enfadado -. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Dificultar el tiro -contesta Chris una vez que se ha separado de mí. El contacto no ha durado demasiado... y debo reconocer que me hubiera gustado que se prolongara.

-Vamos, venid aquí.

Camino aún perpleja por todo lo que ha pasado cuando Chris me susurra:

-Eres una caja de sorpresas, Jill... y me encantan las sorpresas.

Y yo me quedo aún más sorprendida. ¿De qué va? Primero discutimos, luego intenta mostrarse amable, y por último juega conmigo. No entiendo nada. ¿Qué diablos está pasando? Necesito pensar, y mucho. Estoy deseando llegar a mi apartamento, darme una ducha y relajarme.

-Excelente, Valentine -me felicita el capitán -. Serás base.


	6. Chapter 6

Advertencia: este capítulo contiene alto contenido sexual

6.

El mes de febrero ha llegado. Sigue haciendo un frío de narices, pero qué le vamos a hacer. Estamos en invierno, así que no podemos quejarnos. No dejamos los paraguas y los chubasqueros ni aunque queramos. Pero como estoy en un local tomándome una copa, no me entero de nada.

He quedado con dos chicas que me llamaron ayer por la tarde por si podíamos vernos en este bar de copas para charlar...y lo que no es charlar. Sé que disponen de unos reservados bastante buenos en los que puedes hacer lo que quieras sin que te molesten.

Le doy un sorbo a mi gin tonic mirando a mi alrededor. La espera se me está haciendo eterna. Llevo casi un mes sin practicar sexo, y la verdad es que mi cuerpo lo pide. Aunque últimamente no se pueda decir que he tenido mucho tiempo. El trabajo y los entrenamientos han acabado conmigo.

Dos veces por semana nos citamos con los del equipo Bravo, bien por la mañana o por la tarde, para entrenar alrededor de una hora. A último de mes tenemos nuestro primer partido oficial. Nos desplazamos a Salt Lake City, en el estado de Utah, una ciudad que me han dicho que es una maravilla.

Debo buscar lugares para visitar durante nuestra corta estancia allí. Puede que quizá anime a mis compañeros para que me acompañen. Nunca he estado por la costa oeste, y creo que esta será una oportunidad magnífica para conocer ciudades a las que siempre he querido ir.

Mi vida se ha centrado en New York hasta que me vine a Raccoon City. No es que me queje. En New York tienes para hacer todo lo que imagines, pero siempre he sentido curiosidad por ver cómo se vive en otras ciudades más modestas, por así decirlo.

Me dejo caer en el cómodo sofá sintiendo que Morfeo me está llamando. Sí, estoy muy agotado. Creo que en el año que llevo aquí nunca me había sentido así. Y mira que me he machacado duro en el gimnasio, pero nada. Parece que los entrenamientos me están cansando más de la cuenta.

Echo un rápido vistazo al lugar. Nadie se fija en mí. Todos están centrados en sus conversaciones, verbales y no verbales, y en las copas que están tomando. Veo a una pareja que pasa por delante de mí y que se pierde tras una cortina que separa el bar de los reservados. Sonrío.

 _Otros que vienen a pasarlo bien._

Adoro mis días libres. De ser así, tendría que estar en la comisaría trabajando junto a mis compañeros. Consulto mi reloj. Son un poco más de las once. Habíamos quedado sobre esa hora aproximadamente. Son mujeres. Siempre van a llegar tarde. Suspiro intentando tranquilizarme.

Pienso en Jill, como he hecho a lo largo de todo este mes desde que la conocí. Me resulta una mujer muy interesante, y que me atrae mucho. Tras lo ocurrido en la primera sesión de entrenamiento, decidimos hablar. Yo me disculpé haberla estado provocando durante todos los ejercicios.

Pero debo reconocer que todo ese jueguecito de toques me excitó bastante. Jill me dejó muy claro que era capaz de entrar en ese juego, e incluso provocarme, como cuando en broma me tiré a abrazarla. No lo hice con mala intención, sólo para intentar jorobarle un poco el tiro.

Y ese contacto... Mis vellos se ponen de punta cuando lo pienso. Me encantó. Sólo puedo decir eso. Todas las noches en mi cama rememoro el momento más cercano que hemos tenido. Y el calor empieza a subir por mi cuerpo. Mi pene empieza a ponerse erecto. Madre mía, que aún no he hecho nada.

Veo a dos muchachas entrar por la puerta con sendos abrigos. Dejan sus paraguas en la entrada y se ponen a mirar el local. Me están buscando a mí. Las saludo con la mano, y al verme, sonríen. Yo también. Vaya dos bombones me he buscado. Samantha es bastante alta, con el pelo corto negro y unos ojazos verdes preciosos. Madison es una rubia con una melena preciosa y con unos pechos de infarto.

Me levanto de mi asiento mientras observo que ellas ríen. Vaya, a saber lo que estarán pensando. Cojo la mano de Madison y le doy un beso, al igual que Samantha. Se sientan cada una a mi lado.

-¿Llevas mucho esperando, guapo? –me pregunta Madison acariciándome la mano.

-Unos quince minutos más o menos –respondo buscando mi cartera -. ¿Os apetece algo de beber?

-A mí me apetece un Bacardi con coca cola –dice Samantha mirándome.

-Y yo un San Francisco –afirma Madison mientras saca dinero de su monedero.

-Vamos, invito yo –sonrío -. Una noche es una noche.

Me levanto dejando mi chaqueta apoyada en una silla que hay junto a la mesa. Veo cómo ambas se quedan mirándome el trasero y murmuran algo antes de volver a reír. Tanta risa y sin saber de qué va la historia me está poniendo histérico. Me apoyo en la barra y espero a que uno de los camareros me atienda.

La verdad es que últimamente he estado pensando mucho en el rumbo que ha tomado mi vida. En el plano laboral, todo es perfecto. El capitán está encantado conmigo (no puedo decir lo mismo de Irons). Ayer precisamente, entre Joseph, Jill y yo conseguimos atar los cabos en el tema del incendio provocado en un local.

Tras pasar casi toda la semana leyendo informes y escuchando a testigos, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que fue uno de los dueños el que, con un cigarrillo, provocó el incendio que va a mantener ese conocido lugar cerrado durante una temporada. Según hemos descubierto, estaban de trampas por todos lados.

Sin embargo, sólo uno de los regentes tenía constancia de ello, y no se lo contó a su colega. Pero los secretos no se guardan eternamente. El otro socio vio los papeles, pidió explicaciones y tuvieron una discusión. Y para zanjar el asunto, uno de ellos decidió actuar por su cuenta.

De no ser por nosotros, creo que el R.P.D. aún estaría dando palos de ciego. Al final van a tener razón y somos lo mejor que hay en Raccoon City. Pero lo cierto es que Jill no hubiera presionado a uno de los dueños, no habríamos podido esclarecer nada. El capitán quiso que ella personalmente se encargara de sacarle información.

Cuando la vi salir de la sala de interrogatorios parecía divertida por algo que había ocurrido. Por uno momento, pensé que había recurrido a técnicas… poco convencionales. Pero cuando vi al tipo echado contra la mesa y las esposas puestas, me sentí… aliviado.

 _¿Cómo dijo? Ah, sí: cuando hay que negociar con un hombre, mejor que lo haga una mujer._

Sé que la mayoría de las veces nos ablandamos cuando estamos hablando con alguien del sexo opuesto, pero no sé hasta qué punto será efectivo si te estás jugando el pellejo. Pero no discuto al capitán. La cosa funcionó a la perfección y conseguimos salir airosos.

-¿Qué te pongo? –me pregunta un camarero pasando un trapo por la barra.

-Un San Francisco y un Bacardi con coca cola.

El tipo asiente y camino hacia las estanterías donde tiene todas las bebidas. Suspiro. Lo que sí me tiene un poco preocupado es mi vida "liberal". No es que no lo disfrute… de hecho, todas y cada una de mis experiencias ha sido bastante satisfactoria. Y de hecho, por eso estoy aquí esta noche.

Sin embargo, comentarios que me han hecho personas cercanas a mi entorno me han hecho pensar, y mucho. Aún soy joven, sí. Sólo tengo veinticuatro años. Tengo toda una vida por delante para disfrutar y hacer lo que quiera. Muchos me consideran muy maduro para unas cosas… y un crío para otras.

Estas cosas me gustan. Debo reconocerlo. Ir con una, con otra, sin tener que preocuparme de nada. Pero me estoy dando cuenta de que no voy a estar así toda mi vida. Sé que levanto pasiones en las mujeres. Veo cómo la mayoría me miran con interés.

Y es que todas mis relaciones se han basado en conozco a una tía, me enrollo con ella, nos acostamos… y hasta otra. Sí es cierto que nunca he ido con la misma mujer más de dos veces. Todos tenemos sentimientos, y no quiero herirlos. ¿Y yo cómo me siento?

Al principio, como una rosa. Los primeros días, genial. Pero cuando pasa más tiempo, me pregunto si la tía no pensará que soy un capullo que sólo va a lo que va. Y luego pienso, y digo, que si vuelven a buscarme es por algo… Ojalá tuviera a alguien cercano con el que pudiera hablar de estas cosas.

 _¿Y qué pasa con Barry? Es tu mejor amigo. Estará dispuesto a escucharte._

Pero es que no quiero contarle que todas estas preocupaciones vienen a raíz de haber conocido a Jill. Antes de que ella llegara, me daba igual con qué mujer estar. Sólo me importaba desahogarme, pasarlo bien y ya está. Ya me ocurrió la última vez que mantuve relaciones, y estuve toda la noche pensando sin llegar a una conclusión clara.

-Serían once dólares –me dice el camarero poniendo las bebidas delante de mí.

Le doy un billete de veinte dólares y espero el cambio. En fin, lo mejor será olvidarse del asunto y no jugar con fuego. Hay que disfrutar del momento y ya está. Guardo las monedas que me da el camarero y cojo las bebidas. Me acerco a la mesa donde Madison y Samantha hablan animadamente.

-¿Cómo te va, Chris? –pregunta Samantha cuando dejo las bebidas en la mesa y ocupo mi lugar.

-No puedo quejarme –le doy un sorbo a mi bebida -. Acabamos de cerrar un caso que era un quebradero de cabeza.

-Los polis no paráis nunca –dice Madison sonriendo. Yo río.

-Cierto. Ahora mismo, si se produjera un altercado, tendría que intervenir.

-¿Y si el altercado lo hacemos nosotras? –me susurra Samantha al oído y poniendo una mano en mi rodilla.

Su contacto es caliente, ardiente. Estas dos no se andan con rodeos. Trago saliva con dificultad, aunque empiezo a disfrutar de este espectáculo. Madison empieza a mordisquear el lóbulo de mi oreja, y eso me encanta. Si siguen a este ritmo, me las llevo al reservado en nada de tiempo.

-Bueno… en ese caso –murmuro mientras Madison me acaricia el rostro -. Os tendría que castigar por haberos portado mal.

-¿Y qué nos va a hacer, señor agente? –pregunta Samantha pasando los dedos por mi entrepierna.

Cierro los ojos… y disfruto. Noto cómo mi pene empieza a endurecerse y a agrandarse. Madison me besa por las mejillas con dulzura, y yo le acaricio el pelo. Huele a champú y a colonia. Un perfume embriagador. Si hubiera sabido que el juego iba de este modo, me hubiera traído las esposas.

-Por lo pronto, encerraros y ver qué cargos tenéis –digo completamente excitado.

Las cojo de la mano y cruzamos rápidamente la cortina que separa el local de los reservados. Busco rápidamente una habitación que esté libre mientras las chicas se dedican miradas cómplices. Casi al final del todo consigo ver una puerta abierta, y entramos.

Samantha y Madison dejan nuestras bebidas encima de una mesa y yo empiezo a desabrocharme la camiseta. Pero Samantha me detiene y me tumba en la cama. No se acercan a mí. Madison y ella juguetean con sus ropas mientras yo observo cada vez más excitado.

-Nos hemos portado muy mal, señor agente. ¿Nos perdona si le hacemos un striptease? –dice Madison desabrochándose con lentitud los botones de una camisa roja.

-Tengo que meditarlo… - respondo relamiéndome los labios. Estoy deseando tocar y poseer esos pechos.

Samantha se acerca a la cama y se da la vuelta.

-Señor agente, ¿me puede quitar la cremallera?

Me incorporo de un tirón y bajo con lentitud la cremallera del vestido mientras Madison arroja a un lado su camisa. El vestido cae al suelo con un sonido sordo, y yo pongo las manos en su prieto culo. Es todo mío. Para hacer con él lo que me plazca. Madison se da la vuelta también y me indica que le quite el sujetador.

-¿Nos perdona, señor agente? –pregunta con voz melosa Samantha posando su culo sobre mi erección. Todo este juego me está poniendo a cien. Le quito el sujetador a Madison con ansia.

-Aún necesito más pruebas para demostrar que sois inocentes… -contesto atrayendo a Madison hacia mí y la agarro de los pechos. Eso le sorprende. Le pellizco los pezones al mismo tiempo que masajeo con las palmas de las manos sus pechos.

Madison gime de placer. Samantha me quita la camisa y me desabrocha el botón del pantalón. En menos de un segundo, estoy sólo en calzoncillos. Madison se levanta y me pone el culo en la cara mientras se quita el pantalón. Samantha se despoja de su sujetador y yo beso el culo de Madison. Qué bien saben jugar.

Yo me levanto y saco de mi cartera un preservativo. Ellas se quitan las bragas y me miran con deseo.

 _Yo también estoy ansioso, chicas…_

Me quito los calzoncillos y me coloco el preservativo muy caliente. Estoy deseando entrar en ellas. Me doy la vuelta y ambas se sientan en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y caras traviesas. Me encantan las chicas malas. Me sitúo entra las dos y Madison empieza a besarme el cuello.

-Madison, siéntate en mis rodillas mirando hacia la puerta –le ordeno. La chica obedece corriendo y se pone encima de mí -. Samantha, quiero tus tetas en mi boca mientras te masturbo.

Dicho y hecho. Madison se introduce mi polla en su vulva y Samantha acerca sus tetas a mi boca y yo las chupo. Le meto dos dedos en su sexo y empiezo a con lentitud a sacarlos y a meterlos. Voy a aumentando el ritmo conforme me excito. Los tres gritamos de placer.

Mi pene entra una y otra vez, estimulándola, haciéndola gritar. Puedo sentir cómo llega hasta el fondo. Mordisqueo los pechos de Samantha un poco y paso la lengua por los pezones. Sigo aumentando el ritmo de la masturbación, y noto cómo un líquido sale por mi mano.

Instantes después, siento que estoy a punto de llegar el orgasmo. Tardo un poco más de lo que pensaba en llegar al clímax, y poco después me corro. Madison aún sigue follándome, pero poco después se deja caer sobre mí con un gemido de placer.

Estoy agotado… y muy saciado. Ha sido breve, pero muy intenso. Espero poder repetir pronto. Necesito recuperarme antes del volver a la carga. Madison se levanta de mi torso desnudo y sudoroso y yo voy hacia el pequeño baño que hay en el lateral. Tiro el preservativo en la papelera que hay junto al váter.

Abro el grifo del lavabo y me enjuago la cara. Me miro en el espejo, y veo a un joven despeinado con marcas de pintalabios en el cuello. Me limpio el pene con una toallita y cojo otro para intentar quitarme la señal que tengo por todo el cuello. Se resiste a salir.

Froto con fuerza sin demasiado éxito. Vuelvo a contemplarme de nuevo en el espejo, y veo que aún tengo restos, aunque la mayoría ya ha desaparecido. Apoyo las manos en el lavabo y apago el grifo. Estoy un poco frustrado. Lo he pasado de maravilla, pero al igual que me pasó con Elliot y Jessica, pienso en otra persona.

Suspiro. Esto no puede seguir así, o voy a volverme loco. Tengo que quitármelo de la cabeza. Jill es mi compañera y punto. No hay ninguna posibilidad. No quiero poner en peligro nuestra amistad por mis calenturas.

 _¿Y quién te dice que sean calenturas?_

Debería salir. Samantha y Madison pensarán que me ha tragado el váter o algo de eso. Sonrío y abro la puerta. Y lo que encuentro me deja completamente boquiabierto. Samantha y Madison se están masturbando la una a la otra. Mis ojos se salen de las órbitas. La temperatura de mi cuerpo vuelve a subir.

Me siento en una silla enfrente de ellas y empiezo a masturbarme yo también. Despacio. No quiero emocionarme. Muevo la mano de arriba abajo dándome placer, sintiendo enloquecer. No aparto la mirada de las dos mujeres que tengo delante. Eso me excita mucho más.

Mi pene vuelve a estar erecto y preparado para jugar cuando las señoritas quieran. De pronto, las dos paran y se me quedan mirando. Samantha se sienta en mis rodillas y me besa en los labios. Madison se lleva mi polla a la boca y la chupa con la lengua. Me entra un escalofrío.

Estoy muerto de placer. Quiero más. Samantha mete su lengua en mi boca y jugamos con ellas mientras Madison sigue jugando con mi sexo. Sigue, sigue, y no se detiene ni un segundo. Noto que estoy a punto de correrme. Voy a decirle que pare. No puedo.

Samantha sigue jugando con mi lengua, y yo me dejo. Entonces, noto que pierdo la noción y me corro en la boca de Madison. Samantha se aparta de mí echándose el pelo hacia atrás y veo a Madison relamiéndose la boca con mi semen. Estoy agotado de placer.

-Delicioso… -murmura Madison chupándose un dedo. Yo sonrío y me levanto.

Busco mi ropa por toda la habitación y me la voy poniendo con parsimonia mientras las chicas charlan y se ríen. Esta noche voy a dormir como los reyes, de eso no tengo duda. Era lo que necesitaba. Llevo varias noches durmiendo bastante mal por culpa del trabajo… y de mi cabeza.

Termino de apretar el cinturón y cojo mi cartera del suelo. Madison y Samantha aún están desnudas, y no parece que tengan prisa por vestirse. Dan tragos a su bebida mientras charlan tranquilamente. Me encanta esa naturalidad de las mujeres. Actúan como si no hubiera pasado nada.

 _Porque saben que vienen a esto y lo demás les da igual._

Le doy el último trago a mi gin tonic y dejo el vaso vacío sobre la mesa.

-Te marchas, ¿verdad? –pregunta Madison risueña.

-Si quiero ser de utilidad mañana, será mejor que sí –contesto, y ellas ríen alegres. Me encanta demostrarles a las mujeres que puedo ser divertido también.

-Lo hemos pasado muy bien –confiesa Samantha alegre.

-Y yo –reconozco parte en verdad parte en mentira.

Me está volviendo a entrar la pájara de la última vez. No puedo seguir así. Me voy a volver loco. Tengo que hacer algo cuanto antes. De lo contrario, va a empezar a afectar a mi vida laboral, y lo último que quiero es perder mi empleo.

-Nos vemos por el gimnasio, guaperas –se despide Samantha dándome un azote en el culo.

Hago un amago de devolvérselo antes de abrir la puerta y marcharme. Ya buscarán a otro con el que pasar un buen rato. Mi ración por hoy ya está servida. Como dije, me gusta mantener una vida sexual activa, pero no me considero un obseso… aunque mi querido Barry piense lo contrario.

Sonrío al salir del local. Él no sabe de la misa ni la mitad. Tal vez… debería hablar con él… o callar para siempre.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

Hoy me he levantado con ánimo. No sé si será porque siento que estoy perfectamente integrada a mi grupo o a Raccoon City, o porque conseguí sacarle al dueño del Moe's la confesión sobre el incendio. Ya hace varios días de eso, pero aún me siguen preguntando cómo lo dice.

Wesker lo tuvo claro desde el principio. Supongo que pensó que como era una mujer el sospechoso se mostraría más colaborativo si entraba un poco en su juego y me mostraba amable. Aunque, a decir la verdad, hice todo lo contrario. Lo presioné, presioné y presioné hasta que el tipo se derrumbó.

Al final, detuvieron a los dos socios: uno por provocar el incendio y al otro por intento de agresión. Cuando realizaron el careo…fue todo un espectáculo verlos. Si no llega a ser por la intervención de un poli del R.P.D. se hubieran liado a puñetazos delante de todos nosotros.

Un caso menos del que preocuparse. Ahora, estamos centrados en los traficantes. Aún no hemos dado con una pista clara. La información que nos aportan no nos lleva a ninguna parte. Son callejones sin salida, y cuando nos damos cuenta, volvemos al principio.

 _Espero que mis compañeros hayan tenido más suerte que yo. Chris dijo que parecía tener algo con lo que empezar a trabajar…pero tiene el día libre._

En otras circunstancias, me hubiera encantado tener a mí este día libre. Es San Valentín. El día de todos los enamorados y, en parte, mi día. Mi padre solía regalarme un precioso ramo de flores todos los catorce de febrero. Este año, sin embargo… Quito de inmediato ese pensamiento.

No es que sea una romántica empedernida, pero, leches, soy mujer. Me encanta que mi pareja me sorprenda, me quiera, tenga sus detalles… Suspiro emocionada. Qué sola me siento desde que he llegado a Raccoon City. Suerte que mis compañeros suelen arrastrarme algunos días a tomar algo con ellos.

Abro la puerta de la oficina y sonrío. Aún recuerdo hace dos días, cuando encontré a Chris con una marca en el cuello. Al verlo, no pude evitar reírme. Qué indiscreción. No sé si sólo fui yo la que se fijó, pero tampoco se notaba mucho.

Me confesó que había estado todo el día intentando quitárselo, pero que no había tenido suerte. Le froté con una toallita desmaquillante y los restos desaparecieron. Me sonrojo al pensar cómo acerqué la toallita a su cara. Parecía que lo estaba acariciando. Él parecía estar muy a gusto… y yo también, lo reconozco.

Estoy muy desconcertada respecto a él. A veces, se muestra muy cariñoso y atento conmigo. Otras, se comporta como un compañero de trabajo. Todo eso es tanto dentro como fuera de la comisaría. Y claro, luego veo cómo se queda mirando a la tiparraca aquélla y cómo llega con marcas de pintalabios…

Puede que sólo esté intentando ser amable. Quién sabe. Nos comportamos de forma amistosa, como dos amigos que se conocen bien. Eso me gusta, y me da confianza. Y no sé, siento que quiero algo más… pero no me atrevo. No quiero poner en juego nuestra amistad por un desliz. Vamos a trabajar codo con codo siempre, y lo último que quiero es llevarme mal con mis compañeros.

Dejando un lado mis pensamientos, me acerco a mi escritorio. Brad grita algo por los auriculares. Parece estar dando instrucciones sobre una maniobra de vuelo. Joseph se tapa los oídos y los ojos. Barry se estira en su silla… y Wesker aún no se ha dejado ver.

-¿Alguien le puede decir a ese capullo que no hace falta gritar? –eleva la voz Joseph por encima de la de Brad, que exclama bien alto ¿Qué decís?

Entonces, Barry se levanta, me sonríe y se acerca a Brad. Le da una enorme colleja que suena en toda la habitación. Joseph y yo lo miramos boquiabiertos cuando lo oímos gritar con su potente voz:

-Me gustaría no perder la audición tan pronto, gilipollas –y arroja los cascos de Brad a un lado.

Vuelve como un miura hacia su sitio sin decir nada. Y al unísono, empezamos a reír. Yo tengo que apoyarme en mi escritorio para no caerme. A veces es imposible no reírte con ellos. Y pensar que tenía tantas dudas al principio… Estoy decidida a no moverme de aquí.

-No se lo tengas en cuenta, Brad –digo cuando por fin consigo parar de reír. Me duelen hasta las costillas.

El gesto de miedo de Brad es patente. Tiene los ojos abiertos como platos y está completamente rígido. Nos mira unos instantes, y vuelve a coger los cascos. El aviso de Barry le ha llegado hondo, y ya no grita tanto. Se limita a tocar una serie de botones en el panel y dar breves instrucciones.

-¿Cenáis aquí o tenéis algún plan? –pregunta Joseph tomando su asiento, junto a la mesa de comunicaciones donde está Brad.

-Ojalá me hubiera dado el día libre –comenta Barry -. Voy a ir con mi mujer a cenar cuando salga a las doce.

-¿Por qué no se lo cambiaste a Chris? –le propongo.

-Sí, tendría que haberlo hecho… -murmura Barry rascándose la barba -. Pero bueno, de todos modos la reserva ya está hecha. Es difícil encontrar mesa hoy.

-Yo me quedo contigo a cenar aquí, Joseph –digo sonriéndole. Él parece sorprendido.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué una chica como tú no tiene planes para hoy?

-No… La verdad es que no… -me encojo de hombros sin darle demasiada importancia -. No me agobia mucho el tema.

-¡Pero si además es tu día! –exclama cayendo en la cuenta. -. Valentine.

Asiento.

-Cuando estaba New Orleans, yo…

Pero me callo al darme cuenta de que voy a hablar de mi padre. Lo echo tanto en falta… Se me hace impensable que hace seis meses que no gozo de su compañía. Ya casi me he acostumbrado, aunque no termino de asimilarlo. Barry, al darse cuenta de mi silencio, interviene:

-¿Habéis encontrado algo de utilidad?

Le dedico una mirada de agradecimiento. Él sabe perfectamente que poco a poco me voy adaptando, y lo cierto es que los entrenamientos de baloncesto están sirviendo mucho. Lo gracioso es que ahora nadie quiere enfrentarse a mí, porque piensan que voy a "hacerles un Barry", como mis compañeros han denominado a la acción en la que dejé al propio Barry sentado en el suelo.

Joseph nos mira alternativamente a uno y a otro, pero no dice nada. Parece entender que esa conversación ha terminado. Brad deja los controles y se acerca a nosotros para meterse en la conversación.

-Chris dijo que podía tener una pista –irrumpe la voz de Wesker tras abrir la puerta. Como siempre, sus llegadas nos sorprenden -. Quiero hacer una puesta en común de todo lo que tenemos.

Siempre empezamos la reunión del mismo modo. Exponemos nuestras teorías tras haber leído exhaustivamente folios y folios llenos de informes y declaraciones. Yo estoy más perdida que el barco de arroz, y por las miradas de mis compañeros, intuyo que están en mi misma situación.

Wesker baja un pequeño panel tras su mesa. Yo miro mis anotaciones… y no tengo por dónde cogerlas. Mis teorías y suposiciones son bastante flojas, pero no se me ocurre nada mejor. No es que tampoco tengamos mucho de lo que tirar… pero algo es algo.

El que peor parece estar pasándolo es Brad. Remueve con desorden todos y cada uno de los papeles que tiene encima. Wesker se ajusta las gafas y mira a Barry, que es el que está sentado más cerca de él.

-¿Qué nos traes, Barry?

-Poco, sinceramente –suspira -. Los informes no aclaran nada. Sólo sabemos que se trata de un grupo que está intentando introducir drogas en Raccoon City. No tenemos ni idea de cómo lo hacen, pero lo están consiguiendo.

-Por eso estamos aquí –dice Wesker cruzándose de brazos delante de su mesa -. Yo también he estado dándole vueltas, y pienso que debe haber algún lugar en esta ciudad en el que se reúnan para llevar a cabo sus negocios.

-Tampoco serán muchos. Llamarían mucho la atención –opina Joseph con el ceño fruncido.

-Cierto. También he considerado esa opción.

El capitán escribe en la pizarra "grupo reducido" y "lugar de reunión". Me mira a mí. Trago saliva con dificultad. Aunque no me produce el mismo efecto que Irons, Wesker intimida a su manera.

-Jill, ilústranos con tus ideas.

-Se me ocurrió que pueden estar utilizando pasajes subterráneos para pasar desapercibidos, como túneles o la estación de metro. Quizá eso pueda explicar por qué nunca los vemos.

Joseph asiente distraído, y Brad está como en estado de shock. Sé que no me he aventurado mucho. Es lo único que se ocurre. No le he dado muchas vueltas tampoco. Wesker me escruta con la mirada durante unos instantes. Es imposible saber qué está pensando. Siempre nos lo preguntamos.

-No está nada mal –comenta sin alterar su expresión -. Es un medio por el que pueden actuar sin ser vistos.

Escribe "túneles subterráneos" junto a lo anterior, y le toca el turno a Joseph. Piensa que los traficantes pueden tener alguna casa o piso franco desde el que dirigen todas sus operaciones bajo una identidad falsa. Wesker se pasa la mano por el pelo, y sin decir una palabra, anota "identidad falsa".

Brad, un auténtico manojo de nervios, piensa que pueden estar difundiendo la droga a través de objetos que no llaman la atención: peluches, caramelos, relojes… Me quedo un poco sorprendida al oírlo, y creo que los demás también. Puedo ver sus expresiones, e imagino que la mía será la misma.

No imaginaba que Brad tuviera algo más o menos coherente que aportar. Ha demostrado siempre ser un patán que no es capaz ni de encontrar su propio trasero. En los entrenamientos, es todo un espectáculo verlo. Todos, incluida yo, nos mofamos de su torpeza.

El capitán asiente lentamente y anota "objetos sospechosos". Se sienta en su silla y vuelve a hablar.

-Bueno, falta la opinión de Chris, pero creo que todos más o menos lo sabéis. Le encantan este tipo de cosas –Barry sonríe y yo miro sin poder evitarlo miro al asiento vacío que tengo delante. Se lamentará de que hemos estado trabajando en esto cuando se lo contemos -. Según Chris, cree que este grupo está recibiendo la ayuda directa de alguien poderoso que los está encubriendo. Por si algo falla, tienen el apoyo y los contactos necesarios para quedar limpios.

Asiento lentamente. Había escuchado vagamente la teoría de Chris, pero ahora, que lo miro con más detenimiento, es como si estuviera acusando a alguien. Creo que sabe algo que a los demás se nos está escapando… o simplemente es que no quiere compartirlo hasta estar más seguro.

Tal vez debería hablar con él. Conociendo a Irons, no le hará ninguna gracia que vayamos acusando sin tener ningún fundamento. Por el gesto del capitán, tampoco es que esté mucho por la labor. Se lo he dicho muchas veces a Chris: te precipitas demasiado. Algún día espero que me haga caso.

-Muchachos, al trabajo –nos ordena Wesker en el momento en el que la puerta se abre.

La cabeza de Irons asoma y le hace un gesto para que se acerque. El capitán sale a buen ritmo de la sala dejando la puerta abierta. Me encantaría saber qué es lo que van a hablar. Lo cotilla que hay en mí no se resiste. Pero no sería demasiado profesional que me pillaran espiando.

Guardando mis ganas, veo cómo Barry y Brad acercan sus sillas y las colocan entre la mesa de Joseph y la mía. Tal vez la conversación y las discusiones me hagan olvidar lo que está pasando fuera.

-Chris debería andarse con ojo –murmura Barry son que nadie más que yo lo oiga -. Sé que no lo hace con mala intención, pero…

Lo que yo iba a contestar queda silenciado por una voz masculina llena de furia.

-Vaya, qué pena que no esté… Le iba a decir quién manda aquí.

Irons. No hay ningún tipo de duda. Está enfadado por algo… ¿No será por las suposiciones de Chris? ¿Cómo se ha enterado ese cerdo de lo que hemos hablado? ¿Tal vez el capitán le ha comentado algo? Es posible. Aunque no veo a Wesker chivándose de lo que hablamos.

Sé que Irons revisa y supervisa todos nuestros pasos cuando entramos en acción. Pero de ahí a inmiscuirse en la oficina sin motivo aparente… Cojo mi móvil y decido enviarle un mensaje para advertirle. Le quito el sonido y escribo rápidamente.

 _Chris, ándate con ojo. Irons está que se sube por las paredes._

Su respuesta, sorprendentemente, no se hace esperar.

 _Que se joda. Para algo nos paga. Estará enfadado porque no es capaz de echar un polvo en condiciones._

Me río en silencio. Barry no me pierde de vista en ningún momento. Sabe que estoy hablando con Chris, porque mira de reojo la conversación. Él se ríe también al ver lo de Irons. Vuelvo a mirar hacia la puerta, y sólo veo a Wesker apoyado en el quicio asintiendo en silencio. Vuelvo a escribir.

 _Eres de lo que no hay. No me distraigas del trabajo._

Y le mando un icono de un beso. Me sonrojo un poco. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Ahora va a pensar que estoy coqueteando con él. Su respuesta, no hace más que ponerme más nerviosa.

 _Pero si has empezado tú. Por cierto, feliz día de San Valentín. ¿Haces algo?_

Y pone una cara con una lengua fuera. Creo que en este momento parezco un tomate. Cualquiera que me vea pensará que tengo fiebre o algo de eso. Escondo el móvil bajo el escritorio mientras Joseph y Barry empieza a discutir sobre algo, aunque no tengo ni idea sobre qué.

 _La verdad es que no. Mi príncipe azul no ha aparecido._

Contesta inmediatamente. Primero pone un icono de un cara riéndose, y luego el mensaje.

 _No creo que te vaya mucho eso de los príncipes azules. Yo me pondré a ver una de esas pelis románticas junto con un paquete de pañuelos._

No puedo evitar volver a reírme mientras miro de reojo fuera. Aún siguen conversando. Menos mal que la charla está durando más de la cuenta. Barry me lanza una mirada de advertencia. Cierto. Debería cortar ya el rollo. Escribo lo último.

 _No tiene gracia. ¿Quieres que me echen del trabajo? Pues déjame un ratito en paz, monada._

Y añado una cara con la lengua fuera. Dejo el teléfono en lo alto del escritorio e intento centrarme en la conversación que están manteniendo mis compañeros. Hablan sobre lo del piso franco, o eso me parece. He llegado un poco tarde. Barry hace anotaciones en un folio conforme vamos opinando.

-Pero, ¿no creéis que sería más lógico que su guarida esté fuera de Raccoon City? Si estuvieran aquí, ya los habríamos visto –dice Brad apoyando un codo en la mesa.

-Hasta ahora, se las han arreglado muy bien –opina Joseph echándose hacia atrás en el asiento -. Si estuvieran fuera de la ciudad, nos habrían informado de actividades sospechosas en pueblos cercanos. Y que yo sepa, hasta ahora, no tenemos constancia de ello.

-Realmente no tenemos mucho sobre lo que trabajar, pero… -lo que iba a decir queda interrumpido por una voz masculina que pronuncia mi nombre.

Me giro hacia la puerta y creo que casi me da algo cuando lo veo. Es un joven que parece trabajar para una agencia de transportes, y que lleva un precioso ramo de flores. Dios, espero que no sea para mí. Qué vergüenza. El hombre nos mira, y se detiene en mí. Wesker y Irons no pierden hilo de lo que pasa.

-¿La señorita Valentine? –pregunta con una sonrisa. Yo asiento boquiabierta. Mis piernas parecen gelatina. Tiemblan y no me responden. ¿Quién me ha enviado eso? Y aquí, precisamente.

Camino hacia la puerta con una sonrisa tensa. No quiero mirar ni al capitán ni al jefe Irons. Vuelvo a estar roja. Lo noto. Las mejillas me arden. Llego junto al joven, que me entrega el ramo.

-Me han pedido que le entregue esto. Firme aquí –aguanto el ramo con una mano y firmo con dedos temblorosos. El tipo se toca la gorra antes de despedirse -. Muchas gracias. Que tenga un buen día.

Me doy la vuelta como si me encontrara poseída y no miro a nadie. Sólo me concentro en mi mesa. Dios, quiero morir. Ya me lo podrían haber enviado a mi casa, y no hubiera tenido que pasar por esto todo. Barry, al igual que Joseph y Brad, están mudos. Wesker y Irons no pierden puntada tampoco.

-¡Vaya, Jill! ¡Es genial! –exclama Joseph con una sonrisa -. Vamos, anímate. Tienes un admirador secreto.

Me propina un suave codazo. No me salen las palabras. Jamás, en mi vida, me habían regalado un ramo de flores alguien que no fuera mi padre. Y tenía que ser justo en mi trabajo, donde no paran de observarme. Veo que en la parte superior hay una nota. La cojo y la leo con los nervios a flor de piel.

 _Feliz Día de San Valentín. Me haría muy feliz que vinieras mañana a comer sobre las dos al Maurice's BBQ. Te espero._

 _Si esto no es una cita en toda regla. ¿Qué es entonces, chica?_

¿Y cómo demonios sabe que no puedo ir a cenar porque estoy trabajando? Una de dos: o me están espiando, o es alguien que me conoce. Pienso unos segundos. Mis contactos en Raccoon City se basan en colegas que he conocido en la comisaría. ¿Algunos de mis amantes descarriados?

Poco probable. Ya le dejé bien claro a Jerry que no quería saber nada más de él después de haberme dejado de esa manera. Lo peor de todo era que tenía que aguantarlo en la Delta Force, y todo fue bastante difícil hasta el día que me fui. Hemos intercambiado algunos mensajes, pero poco más. No me interesa.

Los nervios y la excitación se apoderan de mí. ¿Mi vida en Raccoon City aburrida? Para nada. Pero entonces, un nuevo temor se apodera de mí. ¿Y si es alguien que quiere tenderme una trampa? Vivo día a día atormentada por lo de Dick, y por mucho que me han insistido, no estoy tranquila.

-¿Sabes de quién es? –pregunta Barry examinándolo detenidamente. Niego en silencio. La verdad es que no me apetece mucho hablar de ello -. Vas a necesitar un jarrón. De aquí a que llegues a tu casa…

Cierto. En cuanto Wesker, vuelva, le pediré permiso para ir a buscar un lugar donde pueda colocar esta maravilla.

No he dormido nada esta noche. Le he dado muchas vueltas al coco, y no consigo entender nada. No ubico a nadie en el perfil de tierno romanticón que le regala a una chica flores. Voy en coche camino al restaurante. Son las dos menos diez. He salido un poco tarde porque me he quedado un poco dormida (me he despertado a las doce), y luego he estado arreglándome un poco.

No soy una chica demasiado coqueta, pero me gusta estar presentable cuando tengo alguna fiesta o comida importante. He elegido un vestido verde de tirantes que me llega casi a las rodillas y unos zapatos negros con un poco de tacón. A juego llevo una chaqueta y un bolso.

Hasta las cuatro tengo tiempo de descubrir quién me ha enviado el ramo. Barry no paró de zafarse de mí durante toda la tarde y la noche. Recuerdo que incluso le di una colleja mientras nos observaba cenar a mí y a Joseph. Le prometí contarle quién es mi misterioso admirador una vez que llegue al trabajo.

Giro a la izquierda e inmediatamente veo el restaurante en cuestión. Trago saliva con dificultad. Las piernas me tiemblan. La boca se me queda seca. ¿Por qué estaré tan nerviosa?

 _¿Porque es una cita?_

No hay demasiados vehículos en la zona de aparcamiento. Los observo todos detenidamente… y ninguno me suena. Mierda. Ni una maldita pista. Busco un hueco libre entre dos coches y aparco en batería. Echo el freno de mano y apago el motor. Me recuesto sobre el reposacabezas y suspiro.

Bien. Es hora de que conozca la verdad. Cojo mi bolso y salgo de mi querido Ford Fiesta. Camino con el corazón latiéndome con fuerza. Agarro el pomo de la puerta y entro. Me sorprendo. Es un lugar bastante íntimo y acogedor. Hay mesas de diferente tamaño distribuidas por todo el salón comedor.

También hay una barra y unos taburetes donde hay algunos hombres bebiendo cerveza. Hay cuadros colgados que tienen pinta de haber costado una pasta. No estoy muy puesta en arte, pero mis años de experiencia anteriores a la Delta Force me gritan eso.

Suena una agradable música de ópera bastante suave, lo que permite mantener una conversación sin necesidad de alzar la voz. Y entonces, observo a todos los comensales que hay allí.

 _Una pareja a mi izquierda. Un grupo de hombres al fondo. Una familia… y un hombre que me saluda con la mano._

Si no fuera porque la mandíbula no se cae sola, se habría largado de allí en un santiamén. El hombre que me saluda es Chris Redfield.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

Me quedo boquiabierto al verla entrar. Está espectacular con ese vestido verde. Se queda unos instantes mirando de un lado a otro. Me está buscando. A pesar de lo nervioso que estoy, levanto la mano para que pueda verme. Cuando se fija en mí, es incapaz de reaccionar. No se lo esperaba.

 _¿Y qué pensabas? No eres el único hombre en la Tierra. Seguro que hay muchos que van detrás de ella._

Lo cierto es que tampoco la he visto coquetear demasiado con los hombres las veces que hemos salido. Puede que ya esté pillada…y eso me da miedo. ¿Y si deja de hablarme? Quien no arriesga, no gana. Una vez más, me he dejado llevar por mis impulsos.

Jill camina con lentitud hacia mí, sin creer aún lo que está viendo. Vaya que si la he sorprendido. Y si ha venido… es porque realmente sentía curiosidad por saber quién le había enviado el ramo. Se queda de pie junto a su silla y yo me levanto. Le cojo una mano… y se la beso.

-Gracias por venir –digo mirándola a los ojos. ¡Oh, qué belleza! Está espléndida -. Vamos, siéntate, que el tiempo se pasa volando cuando disfrutas –ella sonríe un poco nerviosa y le suelto la mano. Adoro ese contacto -. Te sienta genial el vestido.

Se sonroja. ¡Qué mona! Seguro que se puso así cuando recibió el ramo… o peor. Me hubiera encantado ver su cara. Por una vez, maldigo haber tenido el día libre. Tendría que haberle cambiado el día a Barry para que él se hubiera ido a cenar con su mujer. Por lo que me han contado él y Jill, ayer fue un día bastante provechoso en el caso que nos ocupa.

-Tú tampoco estás nada mal… -dice mientras se sienta enfrente mía -. Formal… pero elegante. Me encanta tu pajarita.

Río.

-¿Cómo se puede ser formal y elegante al mismo tiempo?

-Tiene poco conocimiento de moda, señor Redfield.

Sonrío. Parece que empieza a relajarse un poco. Bien. Yo también. Hasta esta misma mañana no sabía qué ponerme, pero llamé a mi estilista personal para que me asesorara. Mi hermana. Menos mal que la pillé en una hora libre, porque si no, me habría puesto cualquier cosa. En ningún momento le comenté que tenía esta comida.

 _Cita. Esto es una cita en toda regla._

Ni hablar. Sólo estoy almorzando con una compañera de trabajo antes de ir cagando leches hacia la comisaría. Pero sé que verdaderamente tengo otros motivos ocultos. No me atrevo, salgo que surja la ocasión. Una vez me declaré a una chica y salió corriendo… No quiero asustarla.

Un camarero se acerca a nosotros con las cartas.

-Bienvenidos al Maurice's BBQ. Les dejo la carta para que le echen un vistazo. ¿Qué les pongo de beber?

Miro a Jill divertido. Qué pena que luego tengamos que trabajar.

-¿Te apetece vino, Jill? –le pregunto ojeando la lista de los diferentes vinos que ofrecen.

-Perfecto.

-¿Has probado el _Eurie?_

Asiente en silencio.

-Dos copas de _Eurie_ –le digo al camarero. Éste toma nota y se retira.

Abro la carta para ver los platos que hay. Casi me los sé de memoria. He venido muchas veces desde que me mudé a Raccoon City, y cuando Claire viene a visitarme, solemos comer o cenar aquí. Nos encanta la carne a la parrilla que hacen aquí. Jill lee detenidamente la carta, y yo me quedo observándola.

-Me pregunto en qué piensas –le suelto sin dejar de mirarla. Está preciosa. Me alegro tanto de que haya venido… Jill medio sonríe y responde:

-En tres cosas –río -. La primera, que aún no me creo que estemos aquí. La segunda, que no he visto tu coche por ningún lado. Y tercera, que no sé qué pedirme. Tiene todo muy buena pinta.

Sonrío de todo corazón. Me encanta este buen rollo que existe entre nosotros. Me alegra haber dejado las cosas claras aquel día en el que nos comportamos como dos adolescentes rebeldes… y yo el primero. Tengo que reconocerlo. Aunque me encantó todo aquel toqueteo. Y creo que a ella también.

-Vayamos por partes, como diría Jack el destripador –mi comentario la vuelve a hacer sonreír -. Primera pregunta: me hacía mucha ilusión compartir contigo esta comida. Me hubiera gustado que hubiera sido ayer… pero los S.T.A.R.S. no nos dejan ni respirar –sonreímos los dos -. Pregunta dos: he venido en taxi. Por eso no has visto mi coche. Y última pregunta: puedo hacerte algunas recomendaciones.

-Tiéntame.

¿Soy yo o en su tono de voz he notado cierto doble sentido? Tal vez sea mi imaginación. Es mi compañera. Mi amiga. La que pasa muchas horas al día conmigo encerrados entre cuatro paredes. Punto.

 _Claro. Por eso la has invitado a comer y le quieres decir… algo más._

Hago como que miro la carta. Pero a través de ella sigo observándola. Ese escote me está dejando sin respiración. Siempre que hemos salido se ha arreglado, pero creo que no hasta este punto. La pajarita, la camiseta, todo me está empezando a sobrar. Me quedo en silencio unos instantes más, y luego hablo:

-Las costillas en salsa barbacoa están tremendas. Si no te apetece carne, te recomiendo ravioles con tuco –Jill frunce el ceño sin entender -. Son como unos cuadraditos de pasta rellenos de verduras, jamón y queso. También hacen un cazón a la marinera exquisito.

-¿Eres su relaciones pública o algo de eso?

Su broma vuelve a hacerme reír. Ojalá pudiera estar así todo el día.

-He estado aquí varias veces, y conozco cuáles son sus mejores platos –respondo mientras veo al camarero acercarse.

Deja las copas delante de nosotros y vuelve a sacar su libreta para tomar nota.

-¿Saben ya lo que van a pedir?

Miro a Jill. Está esperando que decida por los dos. No sé si los platos que le he nombrado la convencen. Tengo miedo a meter la pata… y no quiero causarle una mala impresión. Es la primera vez que salimos sin que esté el resto del equipo a nuestro alrededor.

-Sí –contesta Jill ante mi sorpresa -. ¿De qué tamaño son los platos?

-De un plato pueden comer perfectamente dos personas, señorita.

-Bien, entonces pónganos costillas en salsa barbacoa, ravioles con tuco y cazón en salsa marinera.

Cuando el camarero termina de apuntar lo que Jill ha pedido, retira las cartas de nuestra mesa y se marcha hacia la cocina para cantar nuestro pedido. Cada día me está sorprendiendo más esta mujer. Si ya me dejó maravillado la primera vez que la vi, ahora que nos conocemos más estoy totalmente prendado. He de reconocerlo.

-Oye, aún no te lo he dicho… -me dice Jill sacándome de mis pensamientos -. Gracias por el ramo. Me encantó. Aunque…tarde o temprano me cobraré mi venganza.

Sus ojos muestran determinación. Pero su sonrisa me indica que, en parte, está bromeando.

-¿A santo de qué, señorita Valentine?

-Me hiciste pasar tal vergüenza delante de mis compañeros… que deberás pagarlo de algún modo –su rostro, aunque es serio, no es del todo enfadado.

-Me desperté tarde –me excuso. Es cierto. Cuando me vine a dar cuenta, eran cerca de la una y media. No dormí esa noche mucho pensando en esta comida. Pocas veces me he sentido tan nervioso -. Y claro, cuando fui a la floristería tú ya estabas camino del trabajo.

-Por mucho que te excuses… lo pagarás.

Y sonríe. Me encantan las mujeres que se hacen las remolonas y lo ponen difícil. Consulto de reojo mi reloj. Son casi las dos y media. ¿Ya llevamos aquí media hora? Sólo parece que han pasado diez minutos. La miro a los ojos, y no puedo evitar sentir que me encantaría besarla, aquí, ahora mismo.

Pero me contengo. Ante todo, tengo que respetar sus decisiones. No puedo forzarla a hacer algo que no quiere. No es ese el modelo de hombre que me han enseñado a ser. Le doy un sorbo a la copa de vino… y su dulce sabor inunda mi paladar. Jill también bebe.

 _Quién fuera esa copa…_

-¿Estás ya mejor? –le pregunto. Por mí, me quedaría observándola todo el día.

-Sí… -asiente con lentitud -. Para mí todo esto fue un auténtico trauma, en serio. Ciudad nueva, casa nueva, gente que no conozco de nada… Los primeros días sólo tenía en mente irme.

-No hace falta que lo jures… -murmuro mientras vuelvo a coger la copa -. ¿Ha venido tu familia a verte?

El gesto de Jill cambia de pronto. Está seria, y sus ojos…tristes. Parece que he tocado un tema delicado. Será mejor que no pregunte nada más si no me quiero meter en un lío. Sé lo que es estar solo… y lo mal que se pasa.

-No… -susurra Jill sin mirarme. Está bastante afligida. No hace falta ser un lumbreras para saber que es algo sobre lo que no le apetece mucho hablar.

-Sé lo que se siente… Yo perdí a mis padres cuando tenía nueve años. Murieron en un accidente de tráfico. Desde entonces, he tenido que cuidar de mi hermana.

Su gesto ahora es de auténtica sorpresa. No he hablado con nadie sobre esto. El único que lo sabe es Barry. Él tiene constancia de mi situación casi desde que nos conocimos en New York en aquella mercería. Bendito día. No le podré agradecer lo suficiente su empeño en introducirme en los S.T.A.R.S.

-Lo siento, Chris… No pretendía…

-Tranquila… -intento calmarla. Tengo ganas de abrazarla, pero vuelvo a contenerme. Mis impulsos me juegan malas pasadas casi siempre -. No pasa nada. No hay ni un día en el que no me acuerde de ellos. Pero con el tiempo…bueno… te acostumbras a esta extraña sensación.

-Yo nunca conocí a mi madre –me confiesa. Sé que está a punto de derrumbarse. Debo hacer algo de inmediato -. La mujer a la que yo llamaba mamá murió cuando yo tenía dos años… Mi padre ha sido el encargado de criarme.

En ese momento, el camarero se acerca con las costillas y los ravioles. No sabe cuánto me alegro de que se haya presentado precisamente ahora. Deja los platos sobre la mesa y yo suspiro aliviado. Punto a favor. La comida huele de maravilla, y me está abriendo aún más el apetito.

-Bueno, ¿a qué esperamos? ¡No permitamos que nuestros estómagos rujan! –exclamo acercándole a Jill el plato de las costillas. Y me sonríe. Qué sonrisa tan maravillosa y cálida.

Tras servirse su ración, echo en mi plato el resto de costillas que quedan. Cojo el cuchillo y el tenedor y parto un trozo de carne. Me lo llevo a la boca… y su sabor es delicioso. Nunca me hartaría de comerlas. Siempre que vengo, las pido. Es como ir a un Foster's y pedir las patatas con bacon y queso.

-¿Te gusta? –pregunto mientras bebo de mi copa.

-Ese toque de barbacoa es excelente.

Sonrío al oírlo. He acertado al elegir el sitio. Seguro que ayer por la noche esto estaba a rebosar. Incluso habría que reservar mesa para poder disfrutar de una romántica cena con tu pareja.

 _Pero no es tu novia. Así que compórtate._

Comemos un rato más en silencio, y cuando me doy cuenta, casi me he terminado mis costillas. Debería darle algo más de conversación. Quiero parecer un tipo interesante. Sé que eso les gusta a las mujeres.

-No sabes cuánto me alegro que te destinaran a Raccoon City… -el corazón me late a mil por hora. Oh, oh. Ya estoy otra vez en plan romanticón. Ése no es el camino.

-Yo también… Mi vida ha tomado el rumbo correcto.

-¿No eras feliz en la Delta Force?

Jill guarda silencio de nuevo. Me incomodan esos silencios. Algo me dice que no quiere hablar absolutamente nada de su pasado. ¿Por qué? Me gustaría saberlo. Quizá si consigo hacerla hablar, puedo ayudarla. Pero no está bien que yo la fuerce. Lo mejor es que ella sea la que acceda.

-Sí… pero necesitaba algo más… Creo que era esto lo que yo buscaba.

Cogemos cada uno nuestro raviole y el camarero nos sirve el cazón en una cazuela de barro que huele…de maravilla. Cómo no. Muchos de los comensales ya se han marchado estamos prácticamente solos. Observo que uno de los hombres que está en la barra no deja de mirar a Jill.

Inexplicablemente, siento el deseo de decirle a ese cretino que deje de mirar. Sí, es preciosa, lo sé. Pero ahora mismo está comiendo conmigo, así que como no nos deje en paz… ¿Desde cuándo he sido tan celoso? Yo, que he visto cómo mujeres con las que he mantenido relaciones se iban con otros y no me ha importado…

Cojo el tenedor y me llevo un trozo de raviole a la boca. Lo mastico, y su sabor crujiente me embarga. Además, el queso fundido le da un toque más sabroso al hojaldre. Suerte que el cazón está tapado. A mí, al menos, no me gusta el pescado frío.

-Tus recomendaciones son de diez –dice Jill tras beber vino. Sonrío de nuevo. Creo que me va a doler la mandíbula de tanto sonreír.

-No es el único diez que tengo –comento con algo de picardía. Tal vez me haya precipitado, para variar.

-¿Y en qué, si se puede saber? –pregunta bastante interesada. ¿Qué respondo? Lo pienso unos segundos… ¿Qué hago? Siento la necesidad de quitarme la pajarita y desabrocharme la camisa. Qué calor.

-En… mi puntería. Lo… guapo que soy…

-Hombres…

Murmura poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Me encanta cuando haces eso –confieso de manera dulce. La observo comer durante unos segundos antes de centrarme en mi plato.

-Tenía entendido que a los hombres os molesta bastante.

-Bueno… tú eres un caso especial.

Hala, ya lo he dicho. ¿Contento? Para nada. Ahora sí que va a pensar que estoy ligando con ella.

 _¿Acaso no es eso lo que pretendes?_

No. Maldita sea. Lo nuestro es imposible. Somos policías. Nuestra vida se limita a servir y cuidar al ciudadano de a pie. No hay lugar para los sentimientos. ¿Es que todo se limita al trabajo? En mi caso… parece que sí. Vivo por y para el trabajo. Los únicos momentos que tengo para disfrutar los paso en la soledad de mi casa o yendo de un agujero a otro.

 _¿Es ésta la vida que quieres, Redfield?_

Desde luego que no. ¿Y por qué no puedo llevar una vida normal con la mujer que yo quiera? Casi todos mis compañeros de los S.T.A.R.S. están emparentados: Barry, Enrico, Richard, Forest, Ken… Ah, bueno, y Joseph tiene un medio rollo. Brad es un caso perdido. Wesker… bueno… dejémoslo ahí. Y sólo quedamos Jill y yo.

Devoramos ya casi sin ganas el cazón… y estamos a reventar. Voy a tener que pasar horas extras en el gimnasio para eliminar todo lo que he comido hoy. Últimamente con los entrenamientos de baloncesto he tenido menos tiempo para ir, pero no lo he abandonado del todo. Tengo que mantenerme en forma.

-Menos mal que hoy tenemos entrenamiento… Mi cuerpo no soportaría más grasa –comento llevándome una mano al estómago. Cenita ligera en la comisaría hoy. Jill sonríe.

-Entonces imagino que no tendrás sitio para el postre…

Y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa.

-Depende de qué postre sea… -respondo con la mirada llena de deseo. Me ha faltado poco para soltarle que la quiero a ella de postre. La hubiera liado, y mucho -. En fin, voy a pagar y ya veremos cómo aprovechamos el rato que nos queda…

Entonces, al segundo de decir eso, recapacito sobre lo que he dicho. ¿Cómo puedo ser tan lerdo? Observo su expresión. Está pensativa. Parece que ha captado el mismo sentido que yo de la expresión. No era lo que pretendía. Mi piquito de oro vuelve a hacer maravillas.

El camarero pasa por nuestro lado y le hago una seña para que nos traiga la cuenta. Debo solucionar este malentendido ya. No debo esperar.

-¿Te apetece un café? –pregunto muy incómodo. Dios, qué estará pensando. Me estará poniendo de todo menos de santo. Me mira, no aparta sus ojos de mí.

El camarero me trae un papel con la cuenta. Yo le doy mi tarjeta de crédito y la introduce en una máquina. Cuando me indica, tecleo mi código secreto y no hay ningún problema. El camarero me devuelve la tarjeta.

-Gracias por su visita –nos dice antes de alejarse.

Sigo mirando a Jill esperando una respuesta. No aguanto más. Necesito que me diga algo. Entonces, cuando voy a disculparme, la escucho hablar:

-Vayamos a por ese café.

Son casi las doce y media de la noche. Voy en el coche de Jill camino a mi casa. Le iba a pedir a Barry que fuera él el que me acercara una vez que hubiéramos terminado, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Jill se acercó y se ofreció para llevarme cuando terminara nuestro turno.

Ha sido un día bastante tranquilo en la comisaría, a pesar de que Barry no paraba de preguntarle a Jill si había descubierto quién había sido la persona que le había enviado el ramo de flores. Afortunadamente para mí, no me mencionó en ningún momento, lo cual me alegró. No quiero que Barry empiece a darme la lata a mí también.

Yo sé que no es tonto. No sé por qué, pero Jill y yo hemos estado más…cercanos hoy. No hemos dejado de hablar, siempre hemos estado juntos. En el entrenamiento hemos estado bromeando más de la cuenta. Puede que sea por la comida o que el deporte nos hace relajarnos, pero ha sido diferente.

Observo a Jill durante unos instantes. Tiene la mirada fija en la carretera. No la aparta ni un segundo. Está concentrada. Yo, en cambio, no puedo dejar de darle vueltas a todo lo que ha ocurrido hoy. Hacía tanto tiempo que no me sentía tan despreocupado y alegre…

-Estás muy callado –me suelta Jill cuando detiene el vehículo en un semáforo en rojo. Me mira durante unos segundos poniendo la mano derecha en la palanca de las marchas.

Me pongo nervioso. ¿Debería cogerle la mano? No. Tal vez malinterprete el gesto o simplemente no quiera. Debo dejar que sea ella la que empiece a emitir señales. No me la puedo jugar de esta manera. Trago saliva con dificultad y aguanto, aguanto, hasta que el vehículo se pone en marcha.

Entonces, Jill bosteza, y yo sonrío.

-Sé de alguien que se va a ir a la cama pronto –comento intentando sonar divertido. Y no, tranquila, que no vas a la cama conmigo.

-El entrenamiento me ha dejado tiesa –comenta mientras entramos en una larga avenida. Mi piso está cerca ya -. No siento la muñeca izquierda.

-He visto cómo Wesker te insistía para que practicaras con ambas manos. ¿Desde cuándo eres ambidiestra?

-Desde que entré en la Delta Force. Yo siempre llevaba rifles de francotirador, y ya sabes cuánto pesan, al menos para mí –asiento -. Y cuando estás en una situación límite no vas a pensar: ¿la cojo con la derecha o la izquierda? Así que empecé a practicar… Eso sí, como la mano derecha… ninguna.

Sonrío. Nunca he ido con Jill a la galería de tiro. Tal vez debería invitarla a que venga conmigo. No sé para cuándo está programada la siguiente sesión, pero imagino que será para finales de este mes. Estamos obligados a ir como mínimo una vez. Lo más asiduos somos Forest y yo. Nos encanta picarnos.

Jill gira la derecha y ya estamos en la calle donde vivo. Lo cierto es que me está empezando a vencer el sueño a mí también. No hemos parado en toda la tarde. Las sesiones de entrenamientos son cada vez más duras. Tenemos el primer partido la próxima semana, y debemos emplearnos a fondo si queremos hacer un papel digno.

-Para por aquí –le indico cuando llegamos casi estamos a la entrada del bloque de apartamentos.

-Muy bien.

Detiene el vehículo con una suave sacudida y echa el freno de mano. Salgo del vehículo para abrir el maletero, donde tengo guardado el traje que llevé para la comida. Suerte que nadie nos pilló cuando llegamos a la comisaría con esas pintas de arreglados. Nos hubieran hecho muchas preguntas.

Jill, al igual que yo, optó por llevarse una ropa más informal para cambiarnos una vez que termináramos. Cojo con cuidado de que no se arrugue el traje y cierro el maletero. Me acerco hasta el asiento del conductor y Jill baja la ventanilla.

-Bueno, ya lo tengo todo –digo señalando mi traje. Ella sonríe -. Gracias por acercarme.

-No tienes ni qué decirlo. Gracias a ti por la comida. Ha sido todo genial.

Ambos nos quedamos callados. Sé que ésta no es una despedida normal y ordinaria. No es como cuando estamos en la comisaría y vamos todo el equipo junto hacia nuestros coches. Esta vez, estamos solos. Trago saliva con dificultad. Estoy nervioso.

Y tengo la sensación de que ella parece estar esperando algo. Yo también. Casi puedo notar su agitada respiración en mi garganta. Está tan nerviosa como yo. Su pecho sube y baja a gran velocidad… igual que el mío. Acerco un poco más mi cara. Nuestros rostros sólo están a centímetros de distancia.

Contengo la respiración, cuento mentalmente tres… y la beso. Sus labios carnosos me llevan a otro nivel. Dios, cuánto deseaba eso. Ahora tengo claro lo que quiero. Pero me aparto inmediatamente. He metido la pata hasta el fondo. No quiero ni mirarla.

Me giro para largarme de allí y reflexionar seriamente sobre lo que he hecho. Pero ella me pone una mano en el hombro y vuelve a atraerme. Nuestros labios se unen y volvemos a besarnos apasionadamente. Siento estar en una nube. Nuestras lenguas se encuentran y juegan. No puedo creerme que esto esté pasando.

Jill se aparta con delicadeza, y el sonido que se oye es el de nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas. No sé qué decir. Estoy tan extasiado que no tengo palabras para describir lo que siento. Nos observamos durante unos instantes, y veo que sus ojos han adquirido un matiz azulado.

Se recuesta en el asiento, y por su gesto creo que se está preguntando lo mismo que yo. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Te veo mañana en la comisaría.

Y sin más, me marcho con paso lento. Me acerco a la cancela, la abro con mi llave, y sólo cuando termino de entrar, oigo su coche ponerse en marcha. Cierro la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido y me apoyo contra la pared. Me siento tan bien y tan mal al mismo tiempo…

¿Por qué no puede ser la situación diferente? ¿Por qué no nos dejamos llevar simplemente y punto?

 _Porque sois compañeros de trabajo, y vuestra relación laboral está por encima de todos los demás._

Lo único que sé es que esta noche no voy a poder dormir rememorando ese beso.


	9. Chapter 9

9.

Parpadeo un poco y miro hacia la ventana. Unos débiles rayos de sol entran por las rejillas de la persiana. Cuando mi vista se acostumbra a la poca claridad, me incorporo. Miro el despertador. Las once y media. Vaya, pensaba que era más tarde. Estiro los brazos y bebo un trago de la botella que hay en la mesita de noche.

Y vuelvo a recordarlo. Chris acercando su cara a la mía, besándonos como si nos fuera la vida en ello. Noto que el calor empieza a subir de nuevo por todo mi cuerpo. ¿Cómo hemos podido llegar a esta situación? ¿Qué va a pasar a partir de ahora? ¿Podré volver a mirarlo a la cara del mismo modo?

 _Él se lanzó primero, pero luego tú fuiste la bestia._

Cierto. En cuanto nuestros labios se rozaron, él se apartó corriendo. Pero yo no podía quedarme así. No sé qué pensará él de toda situación. ¿Qué soy una aprovechada? ¿Qué estoy loca por él? Estoy hecha un puto lío. Miro mi móvil. No tengo nada. Ni llamadas ni mensajes. Eso es… bueno, o malo, según cómo se mire.

Entro en el cuarto de baño y enciendo el grifo. Me enjuago la cara bastantes veces intentando quitar la imagen de lo que pasó anoche sin demasiado éxito. Dios, ¿por qué no tengo hoy el día libre? Estoy por llamar al capitán para que hable con Brad y me cambie el día.

¿Qué le voy a decir? _Mira, capitán, anoche me enrollé con Chris, y para no tener que hablar de ello cara a cara, dame el día libre, ¿vale?_

Excusa de niña pequeña. Soy una mujer. Tengo que enfrentarme a las consecuencias de mis acciones. Si he hecho algo mal, tengo que arreglarlo. Me lavo las manos y hago pis antes de prepararme el desayuno.

Decido prepararme un zumo de naranja y pongo un par de tostadas a calentar. Cojo unas cuantas naranjas del frutero y el exprimidor automático. Las naranjas huelen de maravilla. Un vecino que tengo en New Orleans tiene un huerto y casi siempre nos traía bolsas llenas de fruta y verdura.

Uno de los pocos a los que no asustamos, debo reconocer. Exprimo tres naranjas y echo el contenido en un vaso de cristal que tengo la encimera. Cojo el vaso con una mano y me acerco a la tostadora. Doy un sorbo al zumo. Tan bueno como ese beso de ayer.

Y vuelvo a proyectar en mi mente nuestros labios fundiéndose en un apasionado beso. Cómo nuestras lenguas juegan deseosas. La ternura con la que me acariciaba. Pongo un dedo en la tostadera.

-¡Ah! –grito retirando el dedo inmediatamente -. Joder…

Me chupo el dedo mientras las tostadas saltan hacia arriba. Ya están listas. Cierro los ojos intentando soportar lo mejor posible el dolor de la quemazón. Vaya tela. No tengo remedio. Ya vuelve la Jill provoca accidentes. Retiro mi dedo y observo que está bastante rojo.

Pongo las tostadas en un plato y dejo todo mi desayuno en lo alto de la mesa. Voy al cuarto para ver si encuentro algo con lo que poder aliviar este dolor, que por momentos va siendo insoportable. Abro el neceser y rebusco entre todo lo que hay en el interior.

 _Pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, el dolor menstrual, antinflamatorio… y aquí está._

Saco un pequeño bote que sirve para calmar la sensación de quemazón. Le quito la tapa al bote y lleno mi dedo con un poco del producto antes de extenderlo bien por toda la zona afectada. Me lavo las manos con una toallita y vuelvo a la cocina para desayunar de una vez por todas.

 _Eso te servirá como recordatorio para no ligar más en el trabajo._

Es sábado. No se escucha un alma. Me encanta la tranquilidad de los fines de semana. Niños sin ir al colegio, padres dormidos porque no tienen que trabajar… Éste es uno de los pocos momentos que tengo para relajarme y disfrutar de un poquito de mi tiempo.

Unto un poco de mantequilla en las tostadas y me llevo una a la boca. La saboreo con los ojos cerrados. Cuánto echo de menos la presencia de mi padre para conversar mientras tomamos el desayuno. Yo solía contarle mi día en la Delta Force… y él de sus pericias en "su" trabajo.

A veces, me daba miedo. Vivía con la sensación de que algún día nos meteríamos en un buen lío. Él ha hecho todo lo posible por protegerme, y lo ha conseguido. En cambio, Dick… Suspiro mientras dejo la tostada en el plato y le doy un trago al zumo.

En el fondo, yo no quería convertirme en una ladrona como él. Pero cuando vi la maestría con la que era capaz de forzar la puerta de nuestra casa sirviéndose de utensilios tan simples como clips, me quedé impresionada. Quise saber más. En poco más de dos semanas, ya era capaz de abrir una cerradura en menos de treinta segundos.

Mi padre decía que yo era su alumna predilecta, y que me iba a enseñar todo lo que él sabía. Y digo que si lo hizo. Cómo esconder objetos en lugares donde difícilmente puedan ser encontrados, subir una escalera sin hacer ruido, utilizar las ganzúas… y un largo etcétera.

En la Delta Force se mostraron encantados con mis habilidades. Aquí, en cambio, aún no he tenido tiempo a probarme. Intento practicar todos los días, pero no es lo mismo hacerlo en la tranquilidad de tu casa que en medio de una operación. Espero tener la oportunidad pronto.

De pronto, mi teléfono móvil suena. Es una melodía francesa que me encanta, y que tengo puesta en honor a mi padre. Miro la pantalla y observo que se trata de Barry. Frunzo el ceño. ¿Qué querrá? Si no lo cojo, no lo voy a saber nunca.

-Hola Barry, ¿qué tal?

-No te habré despertado, ¿verdad? –pregunta un poco preocupado.

-Para nada. Estaba desayunando. ¿A qué debo el honor de tu… tempranera llamada?

Le oigo reír al otro lado.

-Por casualidad no estará Chris contigo, ¿verdad?

Vuelvo a fruncir el ceño. ¿Pero cómo puede pensar eso? Vale, que ayer nos fuimos los dos en mi coche… pero eso no quiere decir absolutamente nada. Es más, no pasó nada entre nosotros.

 _Ah, claro, a ese beso y ese morreo lo llamas no pasar nada._

-¿Por qué iba a estarlo?

-No sé… como ayer os fuisteis juntos…

Pongo los ojos en blanco. Odio cuando todos piensan que por ir con un hombre en el coche ya implica necesariamente que va a pasar la noche conmigo y lo que ello implica: sexo. Respiro con calma, me tranquilizo y respondo:

-Sólo me ofrecí a llevarlo… Venía sin coche y yo no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Además, te lo iba a pedir a ti, pero yo me adelanté.

-Ayer estuvisteis juntos, ¿a que sí?

Me quedo helada. ¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿Se lo ha dicho Chris? ¿Qué más le habrá contado? Estoy empezando a enfurecerme. Él fue el primero que me dijo que no dijera absolutamente nada, ¿y va él y se lo cuenta? No me lo puedo creer. Me siento traicionada.

-¿Cómo…? –es lo único que logro decir.

-Os vi en el aparcamiento muy arreglados… y como veníais en tu coche… Chris no me ha contado nada, tranquila. Fue él quien te mandó el ramo, ¿a que sí?

Vuelvo a quedarme en silencio. No sé qué hacer. Barry es un buen amigo. Se lleva fenomenal con Chris. Pero si lo quiere mantener en secreto… hay que respetarle. Además, a mí tampoco me haría mucha gracia que mis compañeros empezaran a burlarse de mí si hubiera sido la situación contraria.

-Lo sabía… -le oigo murmurar al otro lado. Mierda. Tendría que haber dicho algo -. Tranquila, no le diré absolutamente nada. Esperaré a ver si él me dice algo. ¿Tú estás bien?

Su pregunta me ha pillado por sorpresa. La verdad, no tengo ni idea de cómo me siento. Tengo miedo, estoy contenta, me siento culpable… y una larga lista que no me cabría ni en un folio. Con el teléfono aún en la mano, me quedo mirando el ramo puesto en un jarrón con agua.

Desde que lo puse ayer no he podido dejar de mirarlo. Me hace sentir tan especial, querida…

-Digamos que sí… -digo sin sonar demasiado convencida -. Me pilló de sorpresa. Eso es todo.

-Te entiendo –suspira -. En fin… sólo quería saber si Chris estaba ahí para que traiga esta tarde una cosa que nos hace falta en la investigación… Volveré a insistir. Conociéndolo, se habrá acostado a las tantas.

Medio sonrío. Ahora Barry conoce un poco más de esta historia. Casi seguro que Chris, tarde o temprano, terminará por contarle algo. Y desde luego, no voy a ser yo. Tampoco hay mucho de lo que hablar.

 _¿Ah, no? ¿De lo que tú sientes? ¿De lo que él siente? ¡Venga, por favor!_

-Oye, Jill… tened cuidado, ¿vale? –dice Barry tras unos instantes de silencio absoluto -. No quiero que os hagáis daño. Os valoro mucho a los dos. Chris a veces es una cabra loca, pero es un buen chico.

-Ése es exactamente el problema, Barry –le suelto, sin más. La bocazas en acción -. Me tiene desconcertada. A veces es amable, otras veces es insoportable… Ahora mismo, lo que más me importa es nuestra relación laboral.

-¿Estás segura?

Dudo unos instantes. ¿Digo la verdad, miento?

-Sí –miento. Lo digo tan rápido que creo que me delato yo misma.

-Habla con él –me aconseja con un tono de voz que me hace deducir que no se ha tragado mi cuento -. Dile lo que piensas. Sólo así podréis mantener vuestra "relación laboral".

Río al oírlo. Definitivamente, no ha tenido en cuenta mi comentario y parece tener una ligera idea de lo que pasa. No sé por qué, pero me siento un poco más…liberada. Necesitaba contarle a alguien esto. Mi cabeza iba a explotar. Podría haberlo hecho con mi padre, pero seguro que me bombearía a preguntas.

-Bueno, guapa, te tengo que dejar. Te veo luego –se despide Barry con voz amistosa.

-Gracias, Barry.

-No tienes ni qué dármelas. Me gusta ayudar a mis amigos.

-Chao.

Cuelgo y dejo el teléfono en la mesa. Me echo hacia atrás en la silla y respiro aliviada. Vale, lo he pillado. La solución es hablarlo. ¿Y de verdad me apetece? No… pero tengo que hacerlo. No es sólo por nosotros. No quiero que esto afecte al resto del equipo.

Engullo el desayuno en un abrir y cerrar de ojos mientras decido qué hacer. Necesito relajarme. Una ducha bien cargadita de espuma y el piano. Bien, ya tengo plan.

Son las tres y media. Es hora de que vaya poniendo rumbo hacia la comisaría. Me pongo la chaqueta negra sobre mi camiseta blanca y cojo las llaves de mi coche de la mesa. Las meto en mi bolso antes de abrir la puerta que me lleva al exterior. El baño me ha sentado de maravilla.

Pero no puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa. No quiero ver a Chris. No sé qué decirle. No quiero darle falsas esperanzas, eso es lo único que tengo claro. No lo había pensado hasta ahora. Tal vez a estas alturas aún esté malinterpretando lo que pasó ayer. Qué follón.

Cierro la puerta con una ligera sacudida. Me quedo observando el pomo. Tal vez pueda practicar cuando tenga un hueco con ella. Sólo he practicado a escondidas un poco con mi taquilla en la comisaría.

Veo a dos niñas pequeñas subir a toda prisa por la escalera. Las reconozco al instante. Son las que viven en el apartamento de enfrente. Una de ellas viene llorando, y la otra está asustada. Vaya, me pregunto qué habrá pasado. Pero antes de que pueda intervenir, la mayor de ellas me pregunta:

-¿Eres policía?

Me quedo en silencio unos segundos. Lo último que esperaba era esa pregunta. Me huele a problemas. Asiento lentamente sin dejar de mirarlas.

-¿Podrías ayudarnos a buscar a nuestro perro? Se nos ha soltado de la correa.

Tardo unos instantes en procesar lo que me ha dicho. ¿Qué las ayude a buscar a su perro? Por supuesto, será un placer. Parecen tan inocentes y buenas. Me agacho junto a la pequeña y le acaricio el pelo mientras hablo:

-Vamos, no llores. Yo me encargaré de que vuelva. Sólo decidme dónde está.

-Síguenos.

Las chicas bajan las escaleras a buen ritmo, y yo las sigo a cierta distancia. En mi mente vuelven a aparecer ideas sobre trampas, asesinatos, secuestros… Lo que hace mi trabajo. Cada vez que alguien desconocido me pide que haga algo, no puedo evitarlo. Pero para algo me pagan. Servir y proteger.

Salimos al exterior de ese nublado día, y las veo detenerse junto a un césped que hay al lado del bloque. Mi coche está aparcado a pocos metros de ellas. Corro lo máximo que me permiten mis zapatos, y me detengo cuando llego a su altura.

-¡Allí está! –exclama la pequeña aún con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

No puedo evitar sonreír al ver a un pequeño perro con su correa puesta jugando a cazar una mariposa que vuela un poco por encima de su cabeza. Me acerco hasta él y lo atrapo sin problemas. Suerte que no ha ido para la carretera. El desenlace podría haber sido fatal.

Vuelvo con él en brazos. Me llena de orgullo haber podido ayudar a estas dos chiquillas a recuperar a su mascota. Le entrego el pequeño perro a la mayor ambas saltan y chillan de alegría.

Yo sonrío. Me encantan los niños. Viven la vida a su manera.

-¡Muchas gracias! –exclaman.

-Ha sido un placer. ¿Cómo os llamáis?

-Yo soy Priscilla –se presenta la mayor -. Y ella es Becky. ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

-Jill. ¿Y cómo se llama vuestro amigo?

-Jerry.

Me contengo de poner los ojos en blanco. ¿Los hombres van a perseguirme siempre? Acaricio al perro por detrás de las orejas y cierra los ojos satisfecho. Al menos es más cariñoso que el Jerry que conozco…

-Prometedme que la próxima vez lo vais a cuidar mejor, ¿vale?

No quiero que suene como una regañina, pero sí una advertencia.

-¡Prometido! –repite Becky.

Sonrío y me doy la vuelta. Es hora de que me ponga en marcha o voy a llegar tarde, para variar un poco.

-¿Te vas? –pregunta Priscilla triste. El cachorro le lame la mano juguetón.

-Sí, tengo que trabajar.

-¿Y no llevas el uniforme? -pregunta Becky con curiosidad. Yo me echo a reír.

-No, porque le daría miedo a mucha gente –respondo cuando por fin consigo librarme del ataque de risa. Las chicas, a su vez, ríen ante mi comentario.

-¡Qué lo pases bien!

-Adiós, pequeñas.

Camino por la acera hasta perderlas de vista. Abro la puerta de mi Ford Fiesta y me siento con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Con qué facilidad he hecho dos amiguitas… y qué difícil lo ponen los hombres.

Llevamos trabajando sin parar desde que hemos llegado. Era lo que me hacía falta. Cuanto más distraída con el trabajo esté, mejor. Estamos diseñando estrategias para llevar a cabo en el caso de que sé alguna de las situaciones que hemos estado barajando.

Se nota que no está Brad. Con él, no habríamos avanzado ni la mitad. Sus puntos de vista, a veces, me hacen pensar qué carajo vieron en él para meterlo aquí, ¡y en el equipo Alpha! Ni más ni menos.

Chris apaga la pantalla del ordenador y se echa un poco sobre su asiento. Barry se frota los ojos cansado y bosteza. Joseph hace como que lee un informe mientras juguetea con un boli en sus manos.

El único que se mantiene al margen es el capitán. Está enfrascado en la lectura de un informe que ha enviado el F.B.I. relativo a este caso. De pronto, se levanta de la mesa y nos mira.

-Tomaos un descanso –anuncia -. Os lo merecéis.

-Gracias, capitán –dice Chris aliviado. Wesker asiente y sale por la puerta. Los descansos no suelen durar más de treinta, cuarenta minutos a lo sumo.

-¿Vamos a por un café? –propone Chris un poco más animado.

-Yo antes voy a ir al servicio. Os alcanzo luego –contesta Joseph antes de marcharse.

-Antes de unirme a vosotros voy a llamar a Kate para preguntar por Polly –comenta Barry cogiendo el teléfono de su escritorio.

-Vaya, ¿qué le pasa? –pregunto preocupada. Espero que no sea nada grave. No conozco a sus niñas, pero deben ser un encanto.

-Sarampión –responde sin darle demasiada importancia -. Los médicos dicen que se recuperará pronto. Hemos estado toda la noche de hospital, así que imagina cuánto he dormido.

-Espero que mejore pronto.

Barry sonríe y se lleva el móvil a la oreja. Chris me mira y ladea la cabeza.

-Vamos.

Asiento y trago saliva con dificultad. Oh, oh, conversación a la vista. No puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad. Barry tiene razón. No quiero hacernos daños…. A ninguno de nosotros.

Tenía miedo por ver su reacción cuando nos viéramos hoy. Tal vez sea porque estaban los demás pululando, pero actuó como siempre. Me saludó, me sonrió y me dio una palmadita cariñosa.

Ahora que estamos completamente solos, quiero ver cómo actúa. Lo miro. Está tenso. Tiene la mandíbula un poco apretada. Sabe que de un momento a otro tendremos que hablar. No podemos dar de lado a ese maravilloso beso.

-Estoy deseando estar en acción –comenta Chris con el gesto serio. ¿Buena o mala señal? -. ¿No te cansa estar todo el día sentada?

-Cierto. No me va el vals. Prefiero el rock and roll.

Y para mí sorpresa, ríe. Suspiro tranquila. Sólo eran imaginaciones mías… o eso espero.

-Eres una chica dura, señorita Valentine.

-Depende de la situación.

Su sonrisa se esfuma al instante. Es frustrante. No hay quien lo entienda. O es blanco o es negro. No hay término medio.

Entramos en la cafetería. No hay demasiada gente, lo cual me hace volver a respirar de alivio. No quiero llamar demasiado la atención. Nos acercamos a la barra e inmediatamente una de las camareras se nos acerca.

-Chris, Jill, ¿lo de siempre?

-No, yo quiero una tila –rectifico sintiéndome un poco avergonzada. Normalmente suelo pedirme un capucchino. Los que están aquí están deliciosos.

-Muy bien. Marchando un café con leche y una tila.

La chica se aleja y Chris y yo nos sentamos en una de las mesas libres. Veo a muchos miembros del departamento de detectives ocupando la mayoría de los asientos. Cogemos una en la que hay sillas suficientes para el resto de nuestros compañeros. No sé si Wesker se nos unirá.

Nos sentamos uno frente al otro. Nos miramos… y con la mirada lo decimos todo. Tenemos que hablar.

-Chris, siento mucho lo de ayer. Yo… -suelto de pronto. Estoy muy nerviosa. La boca se me está secando a un ritmo alarmante. Necesito la tila ya.

Chris sonríe y se me queda mirando sin decir nada. Vamos, di algo. Los nervios me matan. La camarera nos trae lo que le pedimos y lo deja frente a nosotros. Chris coge su taza sin decir nada.

-El que debe disculparse soy yo. Yo empecé –dice Chris cuando la camarera se va. Sin apartarme la mirada, bebe del café.

-Si tú metiste una marcha, yo cuatro.

Sin poder evitarlo, nos reímos. Pero, ¿qué estoy haciendo? Se supone que me estoy disculpando.

-Estás muy poética hoy, señorita Valentine –comenta Chris cuando la señora risa nos abandona.

-Es lo que tiene haber estado pensando muchas horas –digo antes de beber un poco de tila. Los nervios no me dejan. Dudo unos segundos, pero finalmente me lanzo -. Mira, Chris. Lo que quería decir es que no quiero que malinterpretes lo que ocurrió anoche. Me dejé llevar… y no quiero hacerte daño. Te aprecio mucho.

Chris apenas pestañea mientras escucha. Bebe de su café en silencio mientras medita. Maldita sea. Odio que me tenga en ascuas.

-Lo sé, Jill. Me sentiría muy culpable si alguna vez te hago daño –me confiesa. Ahí, de sopetón. Si es que en el fondo es un buenorro. Me derrito al oírlo -. Yo… siento por ti una fuerte amistad, y no quiero estropearlo. Si es necesario olvidar lo de anoche… se hará.

Sus últimas palabras me hacen pensar. No el contenido en sí, si no el tono. No ha sonado tan serio como lo anterior… más bien… como si no lo tomara en serio.

 _Vaya, ¿acaso tú tampoco? Llevas revolucionada desde ayer, y después de las cosas que está diciendo…_

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo? –me interrumpe mis pensamientos.

Asiento lentamente.

-¿Te gustó?

Trago saliva. ¿Qué si me gustó? Joder, no he hecho otra cosa desde ayer que pensar en ello. Y lo caliente que me pongo cada vez que lo recreo una y otra vez.

-Iría de cabeza al infierno si te dijera que no –contesto sin que se me note que me estoy excitando al recordarlo.

Vuelve a reír divertido. Me encanta verle así. Me pasaría la vida entera gastando bromas para verle feliz… pero no puede ser. Tengo que descartarlo. Es mi amigo. Mi compañero.

-Yo lo volvería a repetir…todas las veces que haga falta.

Me quedo con el vaso en la mano sin beber. Madre mía. Éste va a por nota. ¿No se supone que íbamos a hacer borrón y cuenta nueva?

-Pero ante todo somos compañeros –continúa hablando al ver mi cara de incredulidad -, y respeto todas y cada una de tus decisiones. Mezclar el trabajo con la vida personal no es bueno a veces. Aunque… -se calla unos segundos -. Es igual, no tiene importancia.

Veo a Barry y Joseph entrar en la cafetería. Nos saludan y se acercan a la barra a pedir. Chris me sigue mirando. Mis dudas están lejos de disiparse.


	10. Chapter 10

Feliz Navidad a todos. Aquí os traigo un capítulo nuevo. Gracias a todos por los comentarios y por seguir la historia

10.

Ya estamos en Salt Lake City para disputar nuestro primer encuentro. Estoy muy nervioso, como todos. No se salva nadie. Incluso el capitán Wesker, que nunca se deja llevar, parece más serio y callado que de costumbre. Es cierto que desde primera hora esto nos ha parecido una chorrada, pero en fin… órdenes son órdenes.

El vuelo duró aproximadamente dos horas y media. Cuando me bajé del avión, las piernas casi ni me respondían, y eso que procuré dar algunos paseos, bien para ir al servicio o para estirar las piernas. Estuve varias horas con los oídos bastante sensibles. No soporto las altas presiones de los aviones.

Durante el trayecto hemos aprovechado para charlar, jugar a las cartas, bromear… Sorprendentemente, lo único de lo que no hemos hablado ha sido de trabajo. Qué bien sienta no tener que pensar en ello ahora mismo. Aunque lo prefiero a hacer el ridículo jugando a baloncesto.

No sabemos mucho de nuestros rivales. Irons tampoco ha puesto mucho empeño en ello. Cabrón. En el avión no paraba de lanzarme miradas asesinas a las que yo respondía sin contemplaciones. Suerte que en el hotel lo tengo bastante lejos.

Llegamos el viernes por la noche, y sólo nos dio tiempo a soltar el equipaje, cenar algo en un restaurante cercano e irnos a la cama. Este sábado por la mañana hemos estado entrenando y familiarizándonos con las instalaciones. Tampoco se diferencian mucho de las nuestras.

Por la tarde hemos hecho algo de turismo. Durante la semana me dediqué a buscar los sitios obligatorios a visitar. Evidentemente, no vamos a visitarlos todos. Es imposible hacerlo en dos días. El partido es mañana por la mañana, y en cuanto termine, nos vamos, así que me centré en los tres más importantes: Big Cottonwood Canyon, Red Butte Garden y el Capitol Building.

Nos hemos hecho miles de fotos. Algunas, en las que salimos más favorecidos, las he subido a la red. Creo que mis compañeros también han añadido otras tantas. Ya le echaré un vistazo más tarde. Aún sigo impresionado por las vistas del Big Cottonwood Canyon. Naturaleza en estado puro.

El estadio en el que vamos a jugar está junto al del equipo de la NBA, los Utah Jazz, y algunos no hemos dudado ni un segundo en entrar. Yo, de paso, me he comprado el jersey de John Stockton, uno de mis jugadores favoritos. La llevo puesta encima de una camiseta blanca de manga larga.

Hace muchísimo frío, más incluso que en Raccoon. Tengo puesta la calefacción, pero me cuesta entrar en calor. Miro mi reloj de pulsera. Son pasadas las once de la noche. Irons nos ha dado permiso para hacer lo que nos plazca siempre y cuando hayamos dormido lo suficiente.

Casi todos mis compañeros están encerrados en sus habitaciones descansando, preparándose para lo que nos espera mañana. Yo debería hacer lo mismo, pero con este frío y los nervios que siento por el partido, no puedo. Me siento en la cama y me pongo a buscar soluciones.

La habitación es bastante sencilla. La cama, que es de matrimonio por cierto, es muy amplia. Puedo moverme a mi gusto. Es mucho mejor que la que tengo en mi apartamento. Hay un armario donde he guardado la poca ropa que llevo y un cuarto de baño que tiene un jacuzzi.

Lo he probado esta tarde, y es una maravilla. Me dejó completamente relajado. Pero la tranquilidad me duró bien poco cuando recordé dónde estaba y por qué. Me rasco la barbilla distraídamente. No, no me apetece ahora. ¿Y si pongo la tele?

Niego en silencio. Seguro que habrá programas aburridos. ¿Qué puedo hacer entonces? Miro hacia la derecha y veo mi móvil. Se me ocurre algo. ¿Por qué no? Le escribo a Jill. Su última conexión ha sido hace dos minutos, así que perfecto. Me apetece hablar con ella. Estos días apenas hemos tenido tiempo para nosotros.

 _¿Qué haces?_

Me dejo caer sobre la cama y miro al techo. No sé si he hecho bien. El móvil vibra a mi lado y lo cojo. Leo el mensaje con una sonrisa.

 _Contar ovejitas. Ya voy por quinientas._

Me encanta su sentido del humor. Tiene bromas para todo. Está escribiendo de nuevo.

 _Es broma. Nada, sólo estaba charlando con una amiga por Facebook._

Empiezo a ponerme nervioso. Quiero verla. Necesito tenerla cerca. Sé que no debería hacer nada más. Si sigo con este juego, me puedo quemar. Sigo leyendo su respuesta sin saber qué hacer. Si le digo que voy a su habitación puede pensar mal, y si le digo que venga, igual. Cierro los ojos e intento dejar de lado aquello.

 _Te estás metiendo en la boca del lobo, Redfield._

No puedo olvidar tan fácilmente lo que ocurrió en el coche. Lo deseaba tanto… y ella no opuso ninguna resistencia. Joder, ya estoy otra vez. Pensaba que tenía las cosas claras… Tal vez necesite que Jill me lo recuerde. Bien. Cojo el teléfono y escribo.

 _No puedo coger el sueño. ¿Te importa que vaya a verte y charlamos un rato?_

Suspiro aliviado. Fase uno superada. Fase masoquista al máximo. ¿Por qué simplemente no pienso en dos amigos que se encuentran? ¿Es tan difícil? Ella seguro que ya lo ha hecho. Recibo la contestación.

 _¿Proposición indecente?_

Sonrío al leerlo. ¿Ves? Hasta ella te ha calado mejor que tú. Espero que su respuesta suene como espero que sea, una broma. Decido despistarla un poco.

 _Se lo pediría a Barry, pero tú eres más divertida._

Me quedo un rato observando la pantalla. Pasa un rato y no hay respuesta. Se lo está pensando. Creo que le pasa lo mismo que a mí: no quiere que se vuelva a repetir. Ahora me doy cuenta de mi error. Voy a escribirle que no importa, que intentaré coger el sueño, cuando responde.

 _Voy para allá._

Mi corazón late a mil por ahora. Ha aceptado. Esto es peligroso. Estamos los dos solos en una habitación de hotel. Vengo preparado. Pero me lo tengo que quitar de la cabeza de una maldita vez. Pegan a la puerta con suavidad. Doy un respingón. Ya está aquí.

Me miro rápidamente en el espejo del cuarto de baño. Me retoco un poco el pelo y voy hacia la puerta. Contengo la respiración y abro. Jill está al otro lado vestida con un pijama rojo. Me echo a un lado y miro el pasillo. No hay moros en la costa. Mejor.

Cierro la puerta sin hacer demasiado ruido y me giro. Está inspeccionando la habitación. Se sienta en la cama y me mira.

-Creo que he triunfado –comenta con una sonrisa -. Mi habitación tiene un balcón, una bañera y un jacuzzi. ¡Flipa!

-¿En serio? –digo intentando parecer interesado. Aunque todo lo que tenga que ver con ella me interesa.

-Ya te digo. Ah, y también tengo una cama doble. Creo que es mejor que la tuya.

Sonríe burlona y me siento a su lado. Casi puedo saborear su dulce olor a jabón y a colonia. Me encanta. Me recuerda a ella.

-Eso es porque no estoy yo –contesto devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Su sonrisa pasa a un gesto neutral. Mierda. Mi piquito de oro vuelve a hacer de las suyas. Sabía que me estaba metiendo en un terreno peligroso. Como siga por este camino voy a conseguir que se enfade de verdad.

-¿Estás nervioso? –me pregunta. La observo. Su rostro ha vuelto más o menos a la normalidad. Menos mal. Creo que me está evitando.

-Un poco, la verdad. Tenemos un buen equipo. Lo haremos bien –veo que se toca distraídamente la muñeca izquierda, donde lleva un pequeño vendaje -. ¿Cómo lo llevas?

No es nada serio. Los médicos dicen que tiene la muñeca un poco inflamada de tanto tirar, pero que se le pasará pronto. También me contó que se quemó el dedo con la tostadora mientras desayunaba.

Cuando le pregunté que cómo le había pasado simplemente se sonrojó. Y eso me dio a pensar que tal vez estaba dándole vueltas a nuestro apasionado beso.

 _Pero vamos a ver. Cuántas veces lo tengo que decir. No eres el único hombre en su vida. Quizá estaba pensando en otra cosa._

Claro, justo después de esa noche… No cuela.

-El dolor viene y va –responde mirándose la venda -. Pero ya estoy mucho mejor. Espero no tener que tirar mucho con esta mano.

-Y si el capullo de Irons dice lo contrario, le parto la cara.

Reímos unos instantes antes de que nuestro gesto se tuerza al recordar al jefe de policía. Nos ha estado haciendo la vida imposible desde que hemos llegado. Quiere controlarlo todo. No para de repetirnos que tenemos que ganar cueste lo que cueste.

Como si fuera tan fácil… Nosotros intentaremos hacer un digno papel… y ya está. No me van a aumentar el sueldo por ganarlos todos. De pronto, el gesto de Jill se vuelve serio, preocupado. Está pensativa. No me hace falta saber qué está pasando por su cabeza para entender su preocupación.

-Lo harás muy bien mañana –susurro poniéndole una mano en la rodilla con dulzura. Se la acaricio. No me retira la mano. Buena señal.

-No sé Chris… Me preocupa que puedan tomarla conmigo.

-Y para eso estamos nosotros. Para mandar a callar al que ose meterse con nuestra Jill –consigo sacarle una tímida sonrisa.

Nos observamos sin decirnos nada. Me está empezando a recordar a nuestra mágica noche. Deseo besarla, abrazarla, no dejar que se vaya nunca. Intento pensar en otra cosa que desvíe mi atención. La imagen de Irons aparece en mi mente. Niego con la cabeza para espantarlo de mi mente.

La risa de Jill me distrae.

-¿Qué te ocurre? Parece como si te hubieras tragado un gusano o algo de eso… -comenta sin dejar de reír.

Se deja caer en la cama y se retuerce pasándose los brazos cruzados por la altura de las costillas. Me pongo nervioso. Podría aprovechar para tumbarme a su lado, acariciarla, besarla, y llevarla al éxtasis. Suspiro. No tengo remedio. Me acerco a su altura y me tumbo frente a ella.

Jill se incorpora un poco y nuestras caras quedan a pocos centímetros. El corazón me late muy deprisa. Me pide que la bese. Pero espero. Ella simplemente me mira… y veo en sus ojos el mismo deseo que el mío. Brillan de emoción. Están cambiando a azules.

 _Qué fácil es pillarte, Jill…_

¿Y qué pasa si es ella la que da el primer paso? ¿Y si es ella la que me besa? ¿Le seguiría el juego? Posiblemente… pero debo recordar la regla de oro por la que nos regimos: somos compañeros. Entonces, acerca su mano a mi rostro, y lo acaricia. Cierro los ojos. Saboreo el momento.

Sus dedos acarician lentamente mis mejillas, mi barbilla afeitada, mis labios… Esto es demasiado. Mi miembro empieza a pedir guerra. Está tan excitado como yo. Abro los ojos. Miro a Jill. Veo que disfruta. Me desplazo un par de centímetros. Estoy a punto de besarla.

Pero me retiro. Quiero hacerlo… pero no debo. Me he jurado numerosas veces que no puedo seguir con esto si quiero que todo vaya sobre ruedas. Jill aparta su mano con delicadeza. Puedo ver en sus ojos un rastro de decepción. Sé que lo estaba esperando… al igual que yo.

Me separo un poco más hasta quedar prácticamente sentado. La escucho emitir un suspiro. Sí, yo también me maldigo. Pero creo que he hecho lo correcto. No sé cómo hubiera acabado esto si hubiera acabado.

 _Unos mimitos, unas caricias, unos besos… y puede que algo más._

Debo hacer algo para quitarnos ese sinsabor. Me quedo pensando. Tiro de todo mi repertorio, de las lecturas que he hecho. Recuerdo que metí en mi equipaje algo que quizá me pueda servir. Siempre me gusta ir preparado para la ocasión. Con o sin Jill, lo necesitaba por si las moscas.

El problema es que no sé si va a querer… y lo calientes que nos vamos a quedar cuando termine. No pierdo nada por intentarlo… pero de lo que sí estoy seguro es que no insistiré a la primera que me diga que no.

-Quiero hacerte una proposición –le digo un tanto nervioso, para variar.

-¿Indecente?

Sonrío. Y lo peor es que ella no me detiene los pies. Creo que ése es el problema. Si Jill desde primera hora me hubiera dejado claro que no quiere nada conmigo, no estaría pensando tanto en ella. Pero claro, quizá no existiría este buen rollo que hay entre nosotros.

La miro. Está tranquila, esperando mi respuesta.

-Me gustaría quitarte algo de presión –explico con toda la tranquilidad que me es posible -. Sé que Irons te ha dado la vara con que tienes que echarte el equipo a la espalda porque eres la única base del equipo –Jill asiente con amargura -. Así que… me gustaría… darte un masaje.

Mi propuesta la deja boquiabierta. No sé cómo interpretarlo. ¿Le atrae la idea? ¿Me mandarán a freír espárragos? ¿Me dirá que no es buena idea? Sí es cierto que quiero hacer algo para aliviarle toda la carga que ha puesto Irons en ella. Por el amor de Dios, que los demás vamos a hacer todo lo posible para cubrirle las espaldas.

Sigue en silencio. Creo que no sabe qué decir. Quizá se esté preguntando si sé da masajes. Y la respuesta es… sí. He estado leyendo sobre el tema en libros y en internet. Además, he visto vídeos de expertos que afirman que no es necesario ser un fisioterapeuta para dar un buen masaje.

El masaje es un gran estimulante sexual. A pesar de lo que muchos pueden pensar, me gusta estar al día en lo que se refiere a las mujeres: lo que les gusta, cómo tratar con ellas… todo. Y a mí el masaje me parece una excelente idea.

 _Y no es el único._

Mi pene sigue tan erecto como al principio. El calor empieza a subir por mi cuerpo al imaginar a Jill tumbada en esa cama mientras le doy un masaje. Qué morbo. Me encantaría vivir esa experiencia. Intento ocultar mi erección todo lo bien que puedo cruzando los rodillas.

-¿Sabes… dar masajes? –me pregunta a media voz. Asiento.

-He leído varios libros de expertos… y también he visto algunos vídeos –me encojo de hombros sin darle demasiada importancia -. He traído en mi equipaje un aceite especial.

Jill arquea una ceja sorprendida. Ahora sí que la estoy dejando totalmente sin palabras. Se nota que me conoce especialmente en el plano laboral. Me gusta tenerlo todo dispuesto y preparado. Y sobre todo, probar, experimentar. El placer no es placer si no se disfruta.

-¿Alguna vez has dado uno?

Niego en silencio.

-Para todo hay una primera vez –sonrío. Se me hace la boca agua al imaginar cómo pueden ser nuestra primera vez. Me empieza a doler el pene de tenerlo tanto tiempo empalmado -. ¿Qué dices?

Estoy muy incómodo. Voy a tener que emplear la táctica de Irons otra vez para tranquilizarme. Cierro los ojos y me lo imagino cagando. La cara de asco que debo poner debe ser mi libro. Aguanto unos instantes más, y mi amigo se tranquiliza un poco. Menos mal.

-Excelente autocontrol –comenta Jill sonriendo. Después de esto voy a necesitar unas cuantas copas para olvidar mis recuerdos -. No sé, Chris, no creo que…

-Te voy a dejar un poco para que lo pienses… -sueno más borde de lo que en realidad quiero aparentar. Lo de Irons me ha traumatizado. Espero que no me afecte en el futuro -. Voy al servicio un momento. Voy a colocar una toalla sobre la cama para que no cojas frío. Y te voy a dejar otras dos toallas para que te cubras las tetas y el culo.

E incomprensiblemente, me sonrojo al nombrar esas dos palabras. ¡Pero si nunca me sonrojo! Mi polla vuelve a animarse un poco. Abro el armario y saco una toalla grande. La tiendo sobre la cama. Entro en el cuarto de baño y cojo dos toallas limpias más pequeñas. Las dejo junto a Jill.

-Te dejo un poco para que lo pienses. Si no quieres, tranquila, te entiendo perfectamente. Yo sé que tampoco esto es lo correcto –digo antes de cerrar la puerta del baño.

Me siento en la tapa del váter y me bajo los pantalones de un tirón. Me quito los calzoncillos y me masturbo como un condenado. Jill, desnuda en la habitación. Dios. Contengo los gemidos de placer para que no me escuche. Subo y bajo mi mano con suavidad al principio, y luego aumento al ritmo.

Cierro los ojos y la imagino. Tumbada en esa calentita cama semidesnuda esperando a que le dé un relajante y sensual masaje. Noto que voy a correrme antes de lo que esperaba. Cojo un poco de papel higiénico y lo pongo en la punta de mi pene. Y me dejo ir segundos después.

Mi entrecortada respiración tarda un poco en volver a la normalidad. Qué liberación. Lo necesitaba después de lo que caliente que estaba al imaginarme todo lo que puede pasar. Pero la cruda realidad cae sobre mí. ¿Y si cuando salgo aún está vestida?

 _La conozco lo suficiente para saber que, aunque lo intenta igual que yo, cuando te hacen una oferta de este tipo… es difícil resistirse._

Me niego a pensar en el chasco que me puedo llevar. Debo hacerme a la idea de que no va a poder ser. Qué bonito fue mientras duró. Siempre seremos compañeros. Estamos destinados a ellos… y nada puede detenerlo… salvo que nos vayamos por las ramas.

 _¿De verdad quieres perder tu relación de amistad con Jill por tirarte a la piscina de esta manera?_

De ningún modo. He ido demasiado lejos. Voy a salir y a decirle que me disculpe por haber sido tan egoísta y pensar más en nuestro placer que en nuestro deber. Me lavo las manos con jabón y me las seco en una toalla. Me pongo los pantalones y los calzoncillos antes de salir al exterior.

Lo primero que veo es el pijama de Jill tirado en el suelo y unas bragas negras al lado. Me quedo parado en el quicio. Miro a la cama. Y la veo tumbada poca abajo con una toalla puesta encima del culo. Ese espectáculo me está excitando sobradamente. Mi pene empieza a rectarse de nuevo.

-¿Está bien así? –pregunta Jill mirándome. Tardo unos segundos en responder. Está espectacular. La de cosas que voy a hacerle sentir con este masaje… Mmm

-Perfecto –sonrío y camino decidido hacia mi equipaje.

Abro la cremallera con dedos temblorosos y busco mi neceser "de emergencia". Aparto unas cuantas camisetas de la equipación y lo veo abajo del todo. Lo pongo sobre la mesa para que no me vea el contenido: preservativos, lubricante, geles de frío y calor, y un aceite para masajes con esencia de rosa silvestre. Dicen que es afrodisíaco.

Caigo en la cuenta de que no tengo velas. Pero da igual. Ya lo recordaré para otra ocasión. Las velas hubieran dado un toque más íntimo y agradable… Pero en fin… No todo se puede tener. Saco el bote de gel y lo tiro sobre la cama, junto a Jill. Cierro la cremallera del neceser y me detengo frente a Jill. Me quedaría contemplándola eternamente.

-Lo más importante es que estemos a gusto y relajados –digo controlando todos mis impulsos, que me dicen que me deje de chorradas y juegue un poco con ella -. Voy a poner un poco de música Chill –out. Nos ayudará a entrar en un estado óptimo.

Cojo mi móvil y abro el programa que tengo para reproducir música. Busco en la lista de música Chill –Out y elijo una al azar. Una suave música de piano inunda mis oídos. Vaya, es perfecta. Le va a encantar. Su comentario no se hace esperar.

-Adoro la música de piano.

-Lo he hecho por lo mismo.

Coloco el teléfono sobre la mesa de manera que la acústica sea lo medianamente buena. Observo su espaldas, sus curvas… toda su perfección. Me estoy poniendo más caliente por momentos. Como nunca antes. Me encanta probar cosas nuevas… y sobre todo con ella.

-Oye, si sientes más cómoda… puedo desnudarme yo también –la idea endurece mi polla de forma enloquecedora -. Así estaremos al mismo nivel.

Abro el bote y lo dejo en el suelo mientras espero su respuesta. Agacha la cabeza, escondiéndola entre sus brazos estirados. Su reacción no me sorprende demasiado. Sabe que a un hombre todo esto lo pone a mil… y que puede ver algo que le agrade bastante.

-Tú mismo –dice cuando eleva su rostro.

Sonrío y me quito con lentitud la camiseta. Aún no es momento para stripteases. Jill no se pierde un detalle. Sus ojos brillan de emoción. Se están poniendo azules. Bajo la cremallera del pantalón y lo dejo junto a la camiseta. Me quedo en calzoncillos. Es un momento incómodo.

Mi erección está en su máximo apogeo. Sé que no se va a asustar ni a salir corriente, pero para un hombre, su cosa es sagrada. Me agacho rápidamente para coger el aceite y se lo paso a Jill.

-Huélelo.

Jill obedece y se lleva el bote a sus orificios nasales.

-¿Rosas silvestres?

-Exacto. ¿Cómo lo has sabido? –pregunto mientras me devuelve el tarro. Nunca dejará de sorprenderme.

-Hay muchas en New Orleans.

-Ya entiendo… -me sitúo de rodillas sobre ella y me echo un poco del contenido en las manos -. Bueno, allá voy. Si te molesta lo más mínimo me lo dices y paro, ¿vale? –ella asiente.

No hace falta que se recoja el pelo. Al tenerlo corto no me molesta. Tengo acceso a todas y cada una de las zonas permitidas para mí de su cuerpo. Masajeo con los dedos su espalda de arriba abajo un par de veces, sólo con las yemas de los dedos. Noto que se tensa un poco al principio, pero luego vuelve a relajarse.

Su cuerpo empieza a desprender un calor contagioso. El mío también está ardiendo. Procuro no rozar con mi pene ni un centímetro de mi cuerpo. No estoy seguro de que se sienta cómoda. Paso ahora las palmas de mi mano por lo ancho y largo de su espalda.

-Al final compraste la camiseta de Stockton –me dice mientras masajeo la zona baja de su espalda.

-Es uno de mis jugadores favoritos –contesto concentrándome en los movimientos. Estoy tan cerca de sus nalgas… Sólo si bajara un poco más… Pero no, yo le prometí que no iba a hacer nada que ella no quisiera.

-En el equipo, creo que soy como él. Ya sabes, los robos, las asistencias…

-Creo que por eso me gusta verte jugar –sonrío al decirlo. Doy un poco más de intensidad a mis pasadas. Empieza a gemir levemente -. ¿Qué tal?

-En el paraíso.

Vuelvo a sonreír. Lo estoy haciendo de maravilla. Estamos disfrutando de lo lindo. Me centro en sus hombros. Los tiene bastante duros. Pero según he leído, casi todo el mundo los tenemos por las cargas que cogemos: bolsas, mochilas, objetos pesados…

Sus gemidos de placer empiezan a desconcentrarme un poco. Me estiro un poco más para coger sus hombros mejor, y entonces mi pene roza su trasero por encima de la manta. Hago un movimiento brusco con el cuerpo y vuelvo a mi posición original. Qué morbo.

-Sigue así…no te retires… -murmura con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en los labios. ¿He oído bien? ¡No quería que me apartara! ¿Qué está pasando?

 _Que estamos más calientes que el palo de un churrero._

-Mejor que no… -susurro. Noto que me falta muy poco para eyacular. Debo hacer todos lo posible para aguantar… pero es que aún no he ido con la parte de delante.

Masajeo su cuello con los pulgares y con mucha suavidad. Es una suavidad. Se la ve tan tranquila… Debería hacer esto más a menudo. Esto es puro placer. Me aplico un poco más de aceite en las manos y continúo un poco más por el cuello. Luego, paso por toda su espalda con los puños, y luego con los codos con suavidad.

Ahora viene lo peor. La parte delantera.

-Date la vuelta. Me voy a girar para no mirar –me dio la vuelta tragando saliva con dificultad.

Voy a explotar. Me sale un poco de semen. Mierda. Cojo del bolsillo de mi pantalón un kleenex y me limpio el pene. El problema es que empieza a salir más. Lo limpio todo lo corriendo que puedo. Estoy sudando. Mierda. Tiro el papel disimuladamente a un lado.

-Ya estoy lista –anuncia Jill. Suspiro y me doy la vuelta.

Mi amigo aún no se ha rendido. Es una diosa allí tumbada. La de cosas que podría hacer con ese cuerpo… Creo que me va a empezar a doler otra vez si sigo tanto tiempo empalmado. Ya me he corrido dos veces hoy… y las que quedan. Creo que debo hacer algo al respecto.

-Si no te importa, voy a ponerme el pantalón –digo agachándome para cogerlo. Jill asiente. Sabe lo que me pasa del oficio.

Sonreímos. Vaya nochecita. Quién hubiera imaginado que Salt Lake City iba a ser una ciudad tan interesante… Esta vez me siento a su lado. No creo que esté demasiado bien que me pongo de rodillas encima. Se me corta la respiración. Sólo puedo verle las piernas y el torso… pero vaya imagen.

 _Me encantaría fantasear con lo que hay debajo de esas toallas…_

Cojo el aceite y me lo echo en las manos. Me acerco a sus pies y primero masajeo el derecho. Empieza a moverse como una lagartija. Me divierte.

-En los pies tenemos muchas terminaciones nerviosas… y por eso te da esa sensación de placer –les explico sin detenerme demasiado en las plantas.

Empiezo a subir por las piernas. Con qué calentón voy a terminar la noche. Yo solito me lo he buscado. ¿Y lo que estoy disfrutando ahora? Bueno, estamos. Paso mis dedos por sus hermosas piernas hasta llegar a la toalla. Zona prohibida. Y entonces, me centro en sus costados.

Los masajeo primero con las yemas de los dedos y luego con la mano entera. Aplico la presión exacta para que no resulte doloroso. En los vídeos he aprendido a hacerlo bien.

Sus pechos suben y bajan relajados. Me entran ganas de mandar a la mierda las toallas. El masaje me está saciando en parte, pero no lo suficiente. Luego ya lo arreglaré cuando esté a solas. Y tras jugar rítmicamente con mis dedos por su torso, le doy un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Bueno, pues con esto doy por concluida mi sesión –sonrío mientras me levanto -. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Voy a dormir en la gloria.

Río mientras quito la música del móvil. Cojo el papel que tiré al suelo y lo guardo en el bolsillo rápidamente. Meto el aceite en el neceser y lo guardo en mi maleta de viaje.

-Te dejo que vistas tranquila. Voy a lavarme las manos.

Entro en el baño y cierro la puerta corriendo. Va a ser la tercera de la noche. No hace falta que me toque demasiado para que el semen salga. Qué gusto. Pensaba que si no lo echaba iba a reventar. Dios. ¿Qué tía ha hecho que me corra tres veces en menos de veinte minutos? Sólo Jill.

Vuelvo a limpiarme de nuevo mientras veo que mi amigo empieza a relajarse un poco. Menos mal. Necesito un poco de descanso. Ha sido un gran esfuerzo para mí tener tantas erecciones seguidas. Me enjuago las manos sin demasiada prisa y vuelvo a la sala principal.

Jill ha vuelto a ponerse su pijama, y yo aún no me he puesto mi camiseta. A pesar de que estamos en pleno febrero no tengo ni pizca de frío. Es más, estoy demasiado caliente.

-Has debido pasar muchas horas en el gimnasio –apunta Jill observando con admiración mi torso desnudo. Me enorgullezco de ello. Es una de las partes de mi cuerpo que más me gusta.

-Más que con las chicas, seguro.

La escucho reír mientras cojo mi camiseta del suelo. Meto la cabeza por el agujero y noto que unas manos tiran con suavidad hacia abajo. Jill me mira de cerca. Demasiado cerca. Contengo mis impulsos de no volver a repetir lo del coche, pero entonces ella se pone de puntillas y me da un beso en la mejilla.

Me pongo colorado de nuevo. Algunas veces nos hemos dado besos en la mejilla para saludarnos o despedirnos, aunque nada tiene que ver con lo que ha pasado esta noche. Me llevo una mano distraídamente al lugar donde me ha plantado ese beso con el que soñaré parte de la noche.

-Gracias, Chris. Me siento mucho mejor –me confiesa con sinceridad.

-Ya sabía yo que esto era una buena idea –Y tanto -. Ya sabes, la próxima vez te toca a ti.

Le guiño un ojo, y su rostro se queda petrificado. No se lo esperaba. También entraba en los planes. La he cogido por sorpresa. No quiero presionarla, así que hago lo que mejor sé hacer:

-Investiga un poco. Hay muchas webs donde te explican todo lo que necesitas saber. Pero tranquila, esperaré.

No muy convencida con mi propuesta asiente lentamente. Está tan guapa con el pijama… Volvería a la cama con ella ahora mismo. Se gira y se acerca a la puerta. Miro el reloj. ¡Casi las doce! Madre mía. Y el partido es a las doce. Tenemos que dormir ya si queremos estar lo suficientemente despiertos.

-Buenas noches, Chris. Te veo mañana.

-Buenas noches a ti también, Jill –abre la puerta y mira de un lado a otro para comprobar que no hay moros en la costa -. Oye, antes de que te vayas –bajo un poco el tono -. Antes de dormir…pásatelo bien… Ya me entiendes… Te irá bien.

Se me queda mirando unos instantes como diciendo de qué coño estás hablando, pero sé que lo ha pillado al vuelo. Vuelve a mirar al exterior y pone los ojos en blanco.

-Como si tuviera otra opción…

Cierra la puerta mientras sonrío. Bueno, es hora de que yo también lo pasé bien. Recojo las toallas para ponerlas junto a las que he utilizado yo y me fijo que la que he puse debajo está llena de fluidos.

Sonrío ampliamente. Ha sido una experiencia muy gratificante para los dos.


	11. Chapter 11

Feliz año nuevo a todos. Aquí vuelvo con un capítulo más que espero que os guste. Muchas gracias de nuevo por los comentarios; me encanta saber que os está gustando la historia.

11.

Bajamos del autobús en silencio. Algunos van escuchando música, y otros simplemente se quedan callados como yo. Veo una gran multitud congregada en la puerta del estadio. La mayoría nos abuchean. Pero no me importa. Lo raro sería que no lo hicieran.

Entramos por una enorme puerta metálica al interior del estadio. Voy tras Kenneth, que casi me saca cincuenta centímetros, así que apenas se me ve. Abriendo la comitiva va Irons junto al capitán Wesker y Enrico. Creo que están hablando del partido. No lo sé a ciencia cierta porque nos separa una ventaja considerable.

Voy casi de las últimas. Sólo están por detrás Richard y Joseph, a los que escucho reír. La mochila que llevo colgada al hombro empieza a pesar, y eso que sólo llevo un par de camisetas de repuesto y pantalones. El uniforme ya está preparado en el vestuario.

Irons abre una puerta que lleva a una pequeña habitación llena sobre todo de sillas. Tomamos asiento hasta llegar casi por completo la sala. Yo me sitúo entre Chris y Barry, que están hablando de posibles jugadas que pueden hacerse durante el encuentro. Aunque ya estará el jefe de policía para estropearlo todo.

En los entrenamientos nunca ha estado, pero cuando nos reunió el día antes de partir a Salt Lake City, me dio la sensación de que no estaba muy por la labor de ayudarnos. A ninguno nos hace mucha gracia estar aquí, pero leches, un poco de dignidad.

Irons carraspea un poco para hacerse notar. Le dedica una mirada gélida a Chris, y veo cómo se la devuelve. Algún día me gustaría saber cómo surgió esa tensión entre ellos. Según Chris, no le gustó desde el primer momento, pero creo que hay algo más.

-Antes de que empiece el calentamiento, me gustaría hablar un poco –la sala se queda en completo silencio, y sin más remedio, escuchamos -. El capitán Wesker me ha pasado un informe sobre vuestras evoluciones… La verdad es que estoy un poco sorprendido por el buen rendimiento de algunos y el pésimo de otros.

Y su mirada vuelve a dirigirse a Chris. Él se limita a sonreír burlonamente. No le está prestando demasiada atención. Conoce al jefe de policía mejor que yo, y sabe perfectamente que no hay que entrar en su juego. Chris es de los mejores del equipo. Creo que el único que lo supera es Wesker.

-Así que he decidido que el quinteto titular sea: de base, Valentine –Chris y Barry me sonríen. Soy la única que está en el puesto. Tampoco era una sorpresa -. Escolta, Speyer. Alero, Redfield. Ala – pívot, Wesker y Pívot Sullivan. Frost y Aiken se turnarán también de bases para restarles minutos a Valentine.

Miro a Richard y a Joseph, que están al fondo. Me levantan los pulgares en señal de ánimo y yo les dedico una sonrisa.

-No sé mucho sobre este deporte… - _lo tuyo son más los animales y las mujeres_ , pienso amargamente -. Quiero que todo el juego se centre en el pick and roll. Siempre que sea posible, meterán balones dentro del área, sobre todo cuando Sullivan y Dewey estén en pista. En caso contrario, abrirán espacios para que Redfield y Wesker, entre otros, puedan tener más facilidades.

Me quedo pensativa. Básicamente quiere que vaya dando pases hasta que encuentre una buena situación para meter la pelota en el área. Y si no es así, que me meta y abra espacios. Mi estatura me permite desplazarme más rápido. Lo he comprobado en los entrenamientos con Kenneth y Edward.

-En el momento en que se sientan cansados, pidan el cambio –continúa hablando con aire de arrogancia. Indirectamente, nos está llamando débiles -. Aunque me adaptaré al estilo del equipo para ir introduciendo variantes. Bueno, ya pueden ir a cambiarse. Faltan cuarenta minutos.

Se produce un estruendo general al moverse las sillas. Los que ocupaban la primera fila empiezan a dirigirse hacia los vestuarios para cambiarse. Irons continúa hablando con Wesker y Enrico. ¿Tanto tendrá que decirles? Camino junto a Chris y Barry por el pasillo.

-Creo que si fuera por Irons, ni te habría puesto –le comenta Barry a Chris rascándose distraídamente la barbilla.

-Ya sé que para ese cretino santurrón soy como un chicle en la suela de su zapato. Pero que le den. Wesker y Enrico saben que todos contamos… incluso Brad.

Los tres sonreímos. Me encantaría ver a Brad botar el balón dos veces seguidas sin que le entre el pánico. Chris se me queda mirando, y su mirada me indica que está intentando averiguar mi estado de ánimo después de lo ocurrido anoche. Tenía razón. Hoy me siento mucho más animada y con mucha confianza.

No sé si habrá sido por el aceite, el masaje, los orgasmos que tuve, o todo en general. Hoy parezco otra. Me he levantado con mucha energía. Aún no he tenido de hablar con Chris, pero estoy convencida de que encontraremos la ocasión. Tal vez hoy. Debo reconocer que era la primera vez que conseguí tener tres orgasmos seguidos.

 _¡Y sólo con tocarme! ¿Qué clase de brujería fue?_

Le sonrío sin importarme mucho que Barry esté delante y capto su mirada. Me está preguntando que si estoy bien. Se preocupa tanto por mí… Llegamos a los vestuarios y yo me meto en el de mujeres. Más libertad, espacio e intimidad para mí. En el otro estarán presumiendo de músculo… y lo que no es músculo.

Sonrío. Veo un chándal y el mi uniforme perfectamente doblados sobre un asiento. Mis deportivas están al lado. He elegido unas blancas con las que me sentí bastante cómoda cuando las probé. Dejo mi mochila sobre una banqueta antes de empezar a despojarme de toda mi ropa.

Desabrocho la chaqueta y la dejo estirada. Me quito la camisa y el sujetador para ponerme uno más cómodo. Busco en mi mochila y lo encuentro casi al instante. Me lo coloco mirándome en un espejo que hay sobre el lavabo. Perfecto. Cojo la camiseta del uniforme y la observo detenidamente.

Es casi entera azul salvo por los laterales, que son amarillos. En la parte delantera está bordado S. .S. Raccoon City y su correspondiente emblema. En la parte de atrás, aparece mi apellido y el número uno. Me siento como una auténtica profesional.

Me meto el jersey por la cabeza. Aunque no me queda completamente pegado, me sienta bien. Me quito los pantalones vaqueros y me pongo los cortos. Me contemplo en el espejo. Parezco una auténtica profesional. Doy una vuelta completa satisfecha. Ahora, el chándal. Es azul, como el uniforme, aunque tiene unas franjas blancas y amarillas. Me pongo el pantalón primero y luego me abrocho la sudadera.

Es idéntico al uniforme. Me siento y cojo los calcetines y las zapatillas. Los calcetines, a juego, son azules. Me abrocho los cordones haciendo varios nudos para no tener que estar pendientes a ellos durante el partido. Sólo me queda el último toque. Saco de mi maleta una cerpa y la coloco en la cabeza. Odio el pelo pegado a la cara.

Me miro una vez más. Ahora sí que sí. El reloj marca que faltan treinta minutos para el comienzo del encuentro. Es hora de calentar un poco y demostrar nuestro potencial. Cierro la puerta del vestuario. No oigo ruidos. Tal vez estén esperando en el túnel.

Camino por el pasillo cruzándome con algunos de los trabajadores. No me saludan. Yo tampoco. Pero sí se me quedan mirando de forma descarada mi trasero. Entonces, escucho voces procedentes de un poco más adelante. Al primero que veo es a Brad, hecho un manojo de nervios un poco más apartado del resto.

-Hola Brad –lo saludo dándole una palmada. Se sobresalta. Contengo la risa. Más de uno se hubiera divertido con su reacción.

Paso de largo y me coloco donde está el resto. Edward me choca la mano y me pongo a su lado. Un poco más adelante, Chris charla con Joseph y Richard. Me mira y sonríe levantando el pulgar. Me separo de la pared y me acerco a su corro. Todos me reciben con palmas. Yo levanto las manos pidiendo calma, pero no puedo evitar reírme.

-Vamos, vamos, que no nos lo llevamos de calle –exclama Forest tocando las palmas.

-Con pies de plomo, Speyer –bromea Barry con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal? –me pregunta Chris situándose a mi lado. Me encanta que se preocupe tanto por mí.

-Tan hiperactiva como una lagartija –ambos sonreímos -. Oye… -bajo un poco el tono de voz para que nos escuchen. Por si acaso, me acerco un poco a su oreja -. Tenías razón. Hoy me siento de maravilla.

Chris sonríe más ampliamente y me da una palmada cariñosa en la mejilla. Le lanzo una mirada furtiva, pero le doy un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro.

-Que sea la última vez que me seduce con sus juegos, señor Redfield –murmuro entre dientes divertida. Ojalá pudiéramos bromear siempre así.

-Tenía entendido que le gustaban, señorita Valentine.

Voy a contestar, pero Wesker nos hace señas para que nos acerquemos. Formamos un círculo y nos pasamos las manos por los hombros. Me pongo al lado de Richard, que es uno de los hombres más bajo del equipo, y al otro lado tengo a Barry. Guardamos silencio.

-Bueno, llegó el momento –comienza su discurso -. Vamos a demostrarles a éstos de Salt Lake City que somos algo más que polis que engordan su asiento en las sillas de sus despachos –reímos todos menos él -. No somos profesionales, pero tenemos nuestra dignidad. Demos la cara –hay murmullos de aprobación -. Vamos a hacer que Raccoon City se quede orgullosa de esta escuadra que tiene. ¡Ganar o morir!

Ponemos las manos en el centro. Las elevamos con un grito que por poco me deja sorda. Algunos empiezan a saltar para calentar. Nos colocamos en fila india. Yo, la primera. Tengo visión directa del campo. Aún no han salido los locales. Mi corazón late deprisa. Pronto empezará.

Y hago algo que mi padre solía hacer para tranquilizarme cuando era niña. Me pongo a cantar una canción popular francesa. Aún no lo he comentado, pero soy capaz de hablar inglés y francés a la perfección. Mi padre nació en Francia, y pasó allí toda su infancia y adolescencia hasta mudarse a Estados Unidos.

Como en New Orleans hay una amplia colonia francófona, decidió instalarse allí para que sentirse, en parte, como en casa. Y nunca se ha movido de allí, al menos que yo sepa.

- _Frère Jacques, Frère Jacques_. _Dormez-vous? Dormez-vous?_ _Sonnez les matines! Sonnez les matines!_ _Din, dan, don. Din, dan, don_ –susurro en voz muy bajita.

Miro hacia atrás, y veo a Chris con una ceja arqueada. Me ha escuchado. Me sonrojó y me vuelvo. Pero él me pone la mano en el hombro.

 **-** ¿Hablas francés?

- _Oui, Monsieur._

-La leche… -murmura medio en sobra -. Me hubieras hablado ayer así y…

Se queda callado. No hace falta que lo diga. Pongo los brazos en mi espalda y me cojo las manos. Me balanceo al ritmo de la música. Lo he pensado mucho mientras me quedaba dormida. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si el masaje hubiera acabado de otra forma? ¿Hubiera continuado el juego?

 _Lo mejor es preguntarte. ¿Por qué lo aceptaste?_

Porque confío en él, y sé que no hará absolutamente nada que ninguno de los dos queramos. Es un gran compañero, y sobre todo un gran amigo… aunque a veces superemos un poco los límites. Oigo algunas voces a lo lejos de nuestros compañeros dándose ánimos.

Miro al frente, hacia nuestro banquillo, y veo a Irons con cara de estreñido sentado en el banco. Procuro no mirarle más de lo estrictamente necesario. Estos últimos días no se ha dedicado a mirar mi cara precisamente. Entonces, empiezo a oír la voz del comentarista.

 _-Damas y caballeros, bienvenidos a este gran espectáculo que nos van a ofrecer los S.T.A.R.S. de Raccoon City y Salt Lake City_ –escucho aplausos y unos cuantos abucheos en nuestro favor -. _Ahora, me gustaría presentarles al equipo… ¡de Raccoon City!_

Corro hacia la pista hasta abandonar por completo el túnel. Escucho cómo nos va nombrando conforme entramos. Me quedo asombrada. El estadio está abarrotado. No queda ni un alfiler. No sé si habrá venido alguien desde Raccoon City para apoyarnos, pero seguro que tenemos algún fan por ahí. Nos situamos en el círculo y volvemos a abrazarnos mientras saltamos.

Cuando damos una vuelta completa nos retiramos. El capitán empieza a indicarnos que calentemos. Se oye un ruido ensordecedor, y el equipo rival entra en escena. Chris, unos cuantos más y yo aplaudimos por cortesía unos segundos y nos dedicamos a estirar los músculos.

Me sitúo en un lateral de la canasta y abro las piernas. Estiro los brazos hasta tocar el suelo y permanezco en la misma posición unos diez segundos. Repito el ejercicio diez veces. Me siento y me abro de piernas. Llevo las manos hacia el pie izquierdo y mantengo la postura unos quince segundos. Lo repito con el pie derecho.

Vuelvo a ponerme en pie. Giro el tobillo derecho, y luego el izquierdo. Pongo mis manos en las caderas y me uno al ejercicio de Enrico, Brad y Edward. Movemos la cintura de un lado a otro en cinco repeticiones. Bueno, creo que mi parte baja está bien estirada.

Me desplazo de un lado a otro de la pista levantando y bajando los brazos a un bien ritmo. Repito el ejercicio tres veces. Me paro junto a la canasta, donde veo que algunos de mis compañeros estiran las piernas. Pongo mi mano derecha en mi codo izquierdo y estiro el brazo. Luego, con el derecho.

Muevo la cabeza lentamente de un lado a otro. Me siento genial. Tengo muy buenas sensaciones. Y debo admitir que todo se lo debo a Chris. Aunque estoy nerviosa, me tranquiliza saber que todos van a apoyarme pase lo que pase. Wesker nos hace seña y nos divide en grupos. Vamos a tirar en grupos.

Me sitúo en segunda posición de mi fila, tras Barry. Joseph y Kenneth se son unen. Barry bota el balón y corre hacia canasta. Deja una bandeja. Me pasa el balón y se pone al final de la fila. Troto hasta la zona de tiros libres, me elevo y lanzo. Dentro. Agarro el balón y se lo paso a Ken.

Me coloco nuevamente detrás de Barry, y él se gira con una sonrisa burlona.

-Levantas expectación allá donde vas –señala con la mirada un grupo de los S.T.A.R.S. de Salt Lake City.

Me están mirando. Creo que estoy empezando a acostumbrado a esa sensación. Los hombres se interesan mucho por mí… aunque imagino que la mayoría es por mi físico. No me considero la tía más buenorra del mundo, pero creo que tampoco estoy tan mal. Me mantengo en forma.

Están cuchicheando algo mientras no me apartan la mirada. Uno de ellos dice algo y los demás ríen. Niego en silencio. Pueden estar hablando de cualquier cosa menos del partido.

-Me recuerda a un anuncio de cerveza –bromeo cuando me he cansado del lamentable espectáculo. Segundos después nos estamos partiendo de risa.

Richard le pasa el balón a Barry y me choca la mano, al igual que a Kenneth. Barry lanza casi inmediatamente tras recibir, y falla. Corre hacia el balón y me da un paso en el aire. Tengo que estirarme un poco para poder agarrarlo con fuerza. Su disculpa con la mano.

Niego en silencio con una sonrisa y boto el balón. Me relamo los labios. Me atrevo hasta con los triples. Me levanto y tiro. Limpia. No roza ni el aro. Aprieto el puño mientras corro para recoger la pelota. Los tipos se giran de vez en cuando para observarme. Eso me da una idea.

Cuando me acerco a Kenneth y le susurro al oído:

-Machácales en toda la cara.

Él se ríe y me choca los nudillos. Vuelvo a colocarme tras la estela de Barry, y como era de esperar, se gira.

-¿Haciendo tratos?

-Cómo lo sabes.

Observo el marcador. Quedan cinco minutos para el comienzo. Pronto pararemos. Más nervios. Nos dedicamos los últimos dos minutos a lanzar tiros libres antes de dirigirnos al banquillo. Irons nos da las últimas instrucciones recordándonos que no nos precipitemos y me quito el chándal. Lo dejo caer junto al de resto de titulares.

Los cinco caminamos hacia el centro. Los rivales se dirigen hacia nosotros. Los saludamos de uno en uno chocando las manos. Y lo peor llega. Conforme voy pasando escucho comentarios del tipo: "bombón", "dame tu número" y esas cosas. Observo a Chris. Su cara es un poema. Estaba detrás de mí.

Veo en su mirada las ganas que tiene de partirles la cara a esos descerebrados por haberme dicho esas cosas. Es un encanto. Es imposible no sentir ningún tipo de afecto por él. Kenneth y otro jugador bastante alto se sitúan en el centro. Yo, detrás de mi compañero.

Chris me mira y asiente. Yo también. Nos estamos deseando buena suerte a nuestra manera. El árbitro se acerca al círculo central y lanza el balón al aire. Ken la roza con los dedos y la pelota cae directamente en mis manos. La atrapo con seguridad y cruzo la línea divisoria.

 _Vale, jugar con los más altos o buscar espacios… Vamos a ver…_

Boto el balón delante de unos de los tipos que se estaba riendo en el corrillo. Le miro a los ojos. Quiero dejarle claro que conmigo no se juega. Le doy el balón a Forest cuando pasa por mi lado. Corro un poco hacia una de las esquinas. Veo a Wesker pedirla insistentemente.

Forest se la entrega, y de la nada, se saca un pase para Kenneth, que no tiene más que levantarse un poco y bajarla. Primeros puntos nuestros. Qué alivio. Los suplentes se levantan y aplauden la jugada. Vuelvo a encontrarme con el de antes. Pero ahora defiendo yo.

Es diestro. Se inclina demasiado hacia delante. Le da al balón a otro que pasa por detrás y se mueve hacia la izquierda. Le sigo como si fuera su sombra. Tengo un ojo puesto en la jugada y otro en mi marca. Es difícil concentrarse.

El que está delante de Forest se levanta desde el triple… y la clava a pesar de la buena defensa. Chris saca de fondo y me la pasa. Boto el balón con tranquilidad. Vamos a crear jugada. Wesker realiza un bloqueo. Penetro en la zona y se la devuelvo. Ve a Chris solo.

Pero en vez de eso, se la da a Forest, Forest a Chris. Y cuando tira su marcador está encima. El balón toca el aro y se sale. Kenneth lucha por el rebote pero se lo queda un rival.

Vuelta a empezar. Mi marca va con el balón. Se para. Me hacen un bloqueo. Salgo de él como puedo, pero Chris está atento y me cubre. La pelota va ahora hacia el jugador del bloqueo, que al estar solo tira.

Y nueva canasta. El público enloquece. Irons grita algo, y creo que recrimina mi tardanza en salir del bloqueo y la ayuda de Chris.

Tengo que ponerme las pilas. Me paro en la línea de tres. Se la paso a Chris. Chris a Wesker. Paso debajo de la canasta. Kenneth estorba un poco a mi defensor y el capitán me la devuelve.

Sin pensarlo, me levanto y tiro. Canasta. Suspiro de alivio. Ya he roto el hielo. Le agradezco el pase a Wesker y me concentro en defensa. El tipo pasa de la línea de tres. Hace un amago de tiro, pero no caigo en la trampa.

Forest intenta meter la mano, pero comete falta. Se la pitan. Los S.T.A.R.S. de Salt Lake City sacan de banda. Les queda casi toda la posesión. El capitán salta intentando molestar. Mi defendido corre hacia el perímetro. Voy tras él.

Le llega el balón. Me pone un brazo delante. Intenta entrar, pero no le dejo. Sus movimientos son cada vez más bruscos. Entonces, me empuja y caigo al suelo. Miro al árbitro. No pita nada. Mi rival tira y anota sus dos primeros puntos.

Irons pide tiempo muerto. Chris me ayuda a levantarme. Tiene cara de pocos amigos, y espero que sea porque vamos perdiendo. Caminamos hacia el banquillo completamente sudados. Menos mal que llevo la cerpa.

Me siento entre Enrico y Barry. Me dan una toalla y me seco el sudor mientras escucho a Irons gruñir como un perro.

-Nos están haciendo papilla –dirige sus ojos de cerdo hacia mí -. Valentine, más intensidad. No está haciendo nada de lo que le pedí.

-No nos dejan, señor –me defiende Forest -. Y si encima añades que no pitan falta…

-Me da igual, Speyer. Necesitamos soluciones –coge la pizarra. Yo me coloco la toalla alrededor del cuello -. Vamos a ser más agresivos en defensa. Abandonamos la defensa al hombre. Valentine, espere a que Redfield haga el bloqueo. Entre, pase para Dewey. La aguanta un poco y la saca fuera hacia Wesker.

Suena la bocina. Joseph entre por Forest y Edward por Kenneth. Wesker me la pasa. Avanzo hacia el área rival. Espero a Chris, que segundos después está bloqueando. Penetro y se la paso a Edward dando un bote en el suelo.

Me salgo del área. Edward da la espalda a su rival. Entra un poco. El defensor del capitán acude en ayuda de su compañero. Edward se la pasa a Wesker, pero enseguida tiene dos defensores encima.

Estoy libre. Wesker me mira y me la da. Lanzo desde cuatro metros. Dentro. Estoy que no me lo creo. No fallo una. Le doy la mano al capitán y vuelvo a la defensa, ésa que me trae de cabeza.

Me hacen un bloqueo, pero esta vez soy más rápida. Joseph se queda con mi defensor y yo con el suyo. Se sitúa más por el exterior. Recibe el balón. Le pongo la mano delante de la cara para estorbarle. Dribla un poco pero me mantengo firme.

Cuando faltan cinco segundos se eleva. Hago todo lo que puedo para evitar que tire cómodo. El balón toca aro, pero no entra. Edward coge el rebote. Espera a que los rivales se vayan y me la da. Avanzamos casi a la par. Yo me quedo fuera y él entra.

Le paso el balón a Wesker cuando corre detrás de mí y me desplazo a la esquina. El capitán se la da a Chris, que bota un poco la pelota antes de entrar a canasta. Deja una bandeja, pero falla. Paso por debajo de la canasta, aunque no me da tiempo a llegar.

Edward se levanta sobre los demás y la atrapa. Aguanta un poco y me pasa el balón en la otra esquina. La boto delante de mi defensor que hace amagos por quitármela. Se la devuelvo a Edward por el aire y corro hacia el otro lado.

Paso junto a mi compañero, que me la da y dejo una bandeja. Noto un manotazo en el brazo y oigo el silbato. El balón ha entrado. ¡Y tengo un tiro libre! Edward me da una palmada y Joseph y Chris me felicitan. Camino hacia la línea de tiros libres sin entender aún mi suerte. No fallo un tiro. Wesker y Edward se ponen para coger el rebote en el caso de que falle. El árbitro me pasa el balón.

Lo boto. Miro a canasta. Vuelvo a botarlo y a mirar. Elevo los brazos, lanzo… y dentro. Otro puntito más. El entrenador rival pide tiempo muerto. Chris me sonríe y se acerca.

-Estás que te sales –comenta contento.

-Ni me lo creo. Tú has tenido algo que ver.

Ríe y nos sentamos en el banquillo. Me vuelven a dar la toalla y me limpio la cara y los brazos. Estoy sudando a mares y eso que aún no he hecho demasiado. Irons, como siempre, no está contento. Vamos ganando de dos, ¿qué más quiere?

Quedan cuatro minutos para terminar el cuarto. Aún puedo aguantar un poco más fuera. El otro equipo hace un par de cambios. Nosotros ninguno. Volvemos a salir. Los cuatro minutos restantes son de infarto. Wesker anota cuatro puntos seguidos. Chris otros seis… y todos a pase mío.

Los S.T.A.R.S. de Salt Lake City acortan distancias y se ponen a uno al terminar el primer cuarto. Irons me da descanso casi todo el segundo cuarto, al igual que a Chris y a Wesker. Richard entra en mi lugar y no lo hace del todo mal. Me levanto con cada canasta y vibro.

Al final, llegamos al descanso perdiendo de cinco.


	12. Chapter 12

¡Buenas a todos! Aquí tenéis la continuación de mi historia... con un inesperado final que va a doler mucho.

12.

Salimos del vestuario con energías renovadas. No estamos haciendo un mal partido al fin y al cabo. Y ellos están teniendo una suerte increíble. Creo que ése es uno de los principales factores en este juego. Porque hemos defendido medianamente bien, y en ataque nuestras situaciones de tiro han sido buenas a pesar de que todas no han entrado.

Jill sin duda está siendo la mejor. Lo tiene todo de cara. Debemos aprovechar su racha para acercarnos al marcador. Tal vez tenga razón. El masaje de ayer resultó tan estimulante que se siente con confianza para hacer lo que se plantee. Espero que en el segundo tiempo sigamos igual.

Camino por el pasillo en silencio. Miro al suelo pensativo. Me gustaría hacer algo por ayudar a mi equipo. Mi aportación hasta ahora no está siendo decisiva, y sé que puedo hacerlo mucho mejor. No es, desde luego, el comienzo soñado. Al llegar a la pista veo a Kenneth y Edward practicar tiros libres.

Les han hecho muchas faltas, y han fallado casi todos sus tiros libres. No podemos dejar que eso siga pasando. Veo en una zona más apartada a Jill con unos de los fisios. Le están estirando la pierna derecha. Está siendo un duro comienzo para todos. No estamos acostumbrados.

Y el problema es que ella es la que más tiene que aguantar de todos. En los entrenamientos ha mostrado una condición física excelente. Es la que más aguanta sin venirse abajo. Pero es muy distinta a la presión y la tensión a la que estamos sometidos aquí.

-¿Estás bien? –le pregunto a Jill preocupado. Lo que nos hacía falta era que se lesionara.

-Un pequeño tirón –responde sonriendo -. Tranquilo, podré empezar sin problemas.

Asiento lentamente y cojo uno de los balones. Lanzo a canasta y fallo. Suspiro. Tal vez esté obsesionándome demasiado. Sólo debo esperar el mejor momento y aprovecharlo. El resto del equipo se une poco después, cuando apenas queda un minuto para el comienzo del tercer cuarto.

Me quito el chándal y bebo un trago de agua de mi botella. Jill viene cojeando ligeramente hacia mi posición. Esto no pinta bien. Irons la está forzando demasiado. Quizá sea el momento de hablar con ese capullo y dejarle las cosas claras. Se deja caer a mi lado con un gesto de dolor.

-No sabes las ganas que tengo de terminar con esto –comenta mientras se quita la parte de arriba del chándal. Trago saliva con dificultad. Incluso así me excita.

-Ya queda menos –la animo dándole una palmada en el hombro -. Vamos.

Entramos en la cancha tomando nuestras posiciones. Nos toca defender primero. Los S.T.A.R.S. de Salt Lake City también se sitúan en sus puestos y empieza una nueva batalla. El base se acerca a nuestra área y se coloca delante de Jill. Lo observo de reojo. Mi marca echa a correr en ayuda de su compañero y yo le sigo. Bloquea a Jill, pero entonces, mete una mano milagrosa.

El balón sale rodando hacia atrás. No lo pienso dos veces. Echo a correr hasta hacerme con él. Me dirijo como un poseso hacia la canasta. Me elevo y machaco el aro con una mano. Mis compañeros se levantan del banquillo y aplauden como locos. Señalo a Jill dedicándole mi mate.

Vuelvo a mi posición rápidamente sin alargar mucho la celebración. Mi hombre corre hacia la otra esquina para recibir el balón. Abro los brazos para no dejarle pasar. Da un pase hacia un compañero que tiene cerca, pero Jill mete la mano y se queda con el balón.

Le dan un fuerte manotazo en la mano. El árbitro pita falta. Veo que Forest le grita algo al de la falta. Pero yo sólo me fijo en que le ha dado en la muñeca izquierda. No sé a qué juega Irons. Le hago un gesto para pedir el cambio, pero Jill me agarra el brazo y niega con la cabeza.

Forest sigue peleándose con el jugador contrario y el árbitro pita una técnica. Escucho a Irons gritar algo. Forest hace un gesto despectivo y escucho la bocina. Irons lo cambia por Joseph. Al llegar a la altura del banquillo ni lo saluda. Forest va muy mosqueado.

No es para menos. Yo también lo estoy. No sé a qué viene ese manotazo. Con todo esto hemos conseguido que el equipo rival tenga dos tiros libres y posesión de veinticuatro segundos en nuestra zona. El jugador falla uno de los tiros. Se ponen a cuatro puntos.

Jill mueve la muñeca izquierda. Se está probando. Wesker me hace un gesto para que cambiemos nuestras defensas. Asiento y me coloco delante del que va a sacar. Elevo los brazos y salto repetidas veces. Casi consigo darle al balón. Me ha pasado rozando la yema de los dedos.

El jugador se coloca inmediatamente por el interior de la zona. Es un poco más alto que yo, lo que le da cierta ventaja. Recibe desde el otro lado. El pase es demasiado fuerte y se va por la línea de banda. Bien. Eso os pasa por ser unos cabrones. El capitán saca desde la parte derecha y se la pasa a Jill.

Corro para situarme por la zona exterior. Paso por debajo de la canasta para colocarme en el otro lado. Joseph tiene el balón en ese momento. Me acerco y hago un bloqueo. Joseph avanza un poco y se la pasa a Jill, que va corriendo hacia dentro. La sigo.

Me la pasa por la espalda y yo la saco hacia atrás, donde Wesker está solo en la línea de tres. Se eleva, y ya sé que va dentro antes de que toque el aro. ¡Qué gran jugada! Nos hemos puesto a uno. Aplaudo al resto de mis compañeros mientras volvemos a nuestra área.

Esta vez tengo que colocarme por fuera. Hemos vuelto a nuestras defensas anteriores. El jugador que marca Jill entra un poco en la zona, y ella intenta robarle el balón, pero comete falta. Junta las manos y las llevas a los labios. Ha estado a un pelo de protagonizar otra gran jugada.

Sacan de banda con rapidez, y sin darnos cuenta, uno se cuela en el área. Pero entonces, Kenneth se eleva y tapona el tiro. Agarra el rebote con fuerza y le hacen falta. Aún estoy flipando con lo que acabo de ver. Lo he visto hacer mucho de esos en los entrenamientos, pero verlo aquí ha sido increíble.

Oigo a Joseph decir algo así como "seguid así" mientras pasa por mi lado. Me acerco a la banda y se la doy a Jill. Nos miramos. Ya sabemos lo que vamos a hacer. Troto un poco hasta situarme en mi posición. Jill se la pasa a Wesker y yo corro a bloquear.

El capitán entra un poco y se la devuelve a Jill. Volvemos a mirarnos. Jill la tira en el aire y yo salto todo lo que puedo. Rozo con la yema de los dedos la pelota y hundo hacia dentro casi montándome encima de mi defensor. El árbitro pita. ¡Qué jugadón! Nos ha salido perfecto a la primera.

Joseph me empuja amistosamente y Kenneth choca mi mano. Jill me agarra por la espalda y me da un manotazo en el pecho. Veo al técnico de Salt Lake City pedir tiempo muerto. Volvemos al banquillo. Camino con una sonrisa amplia sintiéndome más que bien.

Me cruzo con algunos de nuestros rivales, que me miran con cara de pocos amigos. Entonces, los oigo hablar cuando pasan de largo:

-Le vamos a quitar las ganas de fiesta a ése.

-Ya estamos consiguiendo desestabilizarlos un poco con las faltas, sobre todo al payaso del banquillo

Y se ríen acercándose al banquillo. Aprieto los puños. Ya sabía yo que tenían ganas de marcha estos capullos. Están jugando con nosotros. Sus faltas, a pesar de lo que digan, nos han dado alas. Hemos hecho un parcial de cinco a uno desde ese momento, y encima me queda un tiro libre.

Tomo asiento junto a Wesker, que comenta algo con Enrico. No les presto demasiada atención. Estoy más pendiente de lo que esos tipos piensan hacernos que de las tácticas. Tengo que advertir a mis compañeros antes de que nos dejemos llevar por los nervios y la tensión.

-Ésos de Salt Lake City no son trigo limpio –digo cuando todos están en silencio -. Quieren hacernos jugarretas.

-¿No me digas? –ironiza Wesker secándose el sudor de la cara -. Yo me había dado cuenta desde el minuto cero.

Su comentario me deja un poco descolocado. ¿Estará también pasándole factura la tensión que estamos viviendo dentro del campo? No lo creo. Si algo tiene Wesker, es que nunca lo he visto dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos. Quizá hay algo que se me está escapando.

Barry entra en lugar de Wesker, que le ha pedido a Irons que le deje descansar un poco antes de afrontar el decisivo último cuarto. Tal vez yo tendría que hacer lo mismo. Tenemos todas las de ganar, y cuanto más descansados estemos más rendiremos al final.

Camino hacia la línea de tiros libres intentando quitar de mi cabeza todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos minutos. Barry y Kenneth se colocan para coger un posible rebote y Joseph y Jill a mi espalda. Cojo aire por la nariz y lo echo por la boca varias veces antes de que el árbitro me dé el balón.

Boto la pelota tres veces con la mano derecha y lanzo. Va dentro. Suspiro aliviado. Nos hemos puesto un punto arriba. Desde el comienzo del partido no disfrutábamos de ventaja en el marcador. Corro hacia atrás sin perder de vista el tiempo que queda para finalizar el cuarto.

Mi oponente me agarra por el brazo y trastabillo un poco. Levanto las manos pidiendo explicaciones. Y dentro, veo a Jill caer al suelo al recibir un fuerte empujón. Me levanto como un resorte y me encaro con el tipo que ha realizado la acción.

-¿A qué jugáis? –exclamo mientras Wesker intenta apartarme de la marabunta que se está formando.

Barry está hablando con el árbitro pidiéndole que tome cartas en el asunto. ¿Cómo pueden permitir que ocurra este tipo de cosas? Se supone que estamos aquí para compartir un momento de ocio y para unir lazos entre los S.T.A.R.S. Y nos estamos peleando como animales.

 _Pero son ellos los que están buscando pelea._

Escucho a uno de los miembros del equipo rival gritarle a otro. Tiene pinta de ser el capitán. De pronto, éste mismo se acerca a mí y me da la mano, y hace lo mismo con Jill.

-Siento mucho todo este espectáculo –se disculpa. Su tono parece sincero -. Vais a tener una mala impresión de nuestra gente por unos cuantos… Soy Roger Stevens, capitán del equipo Alpha. También sois Alpha, ¿verdad?

Jill y yo intercambiamos una mirada de desconfianza. No parece mal tipo, pero sus cachorros han estado sacándonos de quicio durante toda la noche. Tras unos segundos de duda asiento lentamente. Roger sonríe. Algunos de los suyos siguen protestando al árbitro que haya pitado falta en ataque.

-Se nota. Jugáis de escándalo.

Damos por concluida la conversación cuando el árbitro toca el silbato. Camino hacia la banda y recibo el balón. Se la paso a Jill y corro hasta situarme dentro de la zona. Jill me la pasa con un bote y me coloco de espaldas a mi defensor. Centímetro a centímetro, voy ganando la partida.

El defensor de Jill acude en ayuda de su compañero. Ya casi estoy cerca del aro. Pero mi instinto me dice que no tire. En vez de eso, se la devuelvo a Jill, que amaga el tiro al ver que su defensor salta para taponar el tiro. Da un paso atrás, se pasa el balón a la mano izquierda y se levanta.

Entra limpiamente. Jill levanta el puño en dirección al banquillo, que saltan como locos celebrando el triple. Barry levanta el pulgar indicándome que he hecho lo correcto. Ahora sabemos que tenemos que aprovechar la racha de nuestra compañera como sea.

Oigo cómo el entrenador del otro equipo exclama "¡Detenedla de una vez!". Sonrío. Nada va a detenerla de momento. Y antes de que me dé tiempo de lo que está pasando veo a Jill correr como una bala hacia la canasta contraria. Kenneth la sigue de cerca defendido.

Salgo disparado yo también. Somos tres contra uno. Jill se acerca a la canasta mirando hacia atrás. Creo que me lo va a pasar a mí, pero la deja en el aire para que Kenneth termine el trabajo. La coge con dos manos y se levanta delante de su oponente, llevándoselo por delante.

La jugada me ha pillado completamente por sorpresa. Ken se baja del aro riendo y le choca la mano a Jill.

-Le dimos su merecido a ese payaso –comenta mientras me acerco para felicitar a mi compañero.

Kenneth ríe y le doy un suave empujón con el hombro. Miro a Jill. En sus ojos puedo leer disculpa. Yo estaba completamente solo. Kenneth podría haber encontrado más oposición y haber fallado. Pero claro, su físico no tiene nada que ver con el mío. Aunque yo estoy en buena forma, él mide casi dos metros, y esa diferencia es bastante notoria.

Irons pide tiempo muerto de nuevo. Todos felicitan a Jill al llegar al banquillo, pero yo no tengo ánimos para hacerlo. Me duele que no me haya pasado el balón. ¿Por qué? ¿Me estoy sintiendo celoso por eso? ¡Por el amor de Dios! No puedo estar haciendo esto.

 _¿Entonces por qué estás enfadado? Eres un romanticón empedernido, Redfield._

Debo un poco de un vaso con bebida isotónica que me pasan y me echo la toalla a la cabeza. No tengo demasiadas ganas de escuchar a ese cerdo despotricando sobre nuestro juego. Voy a pedirle el cambio. Necesito sentarme un rato para estar mejor en el último cuarto.

Voy a decírselo. Entonces, veo a Richard, Enrico y a Forest quitándose el chándal. No lo entiendo. Enrico iría por Kenneth, pero éste tiene ahora un tiro libre… Entonces, veo que le da indicaciones a Barry para que ocupe mi puesto. Me va a cambiar por Enrico.

Me recuesto en el asiento sin quitarme aún la toalla. Suena la bocina. Continúa el tercer cuarto, aunque ahora lo presenciaré desde el banquillo. Quedan cuatro minutos para que termine. Alguien, que no sé quién es, me pasa mi chándal para que me lo ponga.

Me quito la toalla y la deja a mi lado. Me pongo los pantalones y la sudadera mientras no pierdo detalle de lo que ocurre dentro. Siento decir que se nota que no estamos los que mejor lo estamos haciendo. En el último minuto encajamos un parcial en contra de siete a dos.

-¿Estás bien? –me pregunta Jill en el momento en el que el equipo rival mete un triple. Asiento en silencio sin apartar la mirada de la cancha. Se acerca un poco más a mí. Nuestros brazos se rozan, y su contacto me hace estremecerme -. Te estás preguntando por qué no te la he pasado, ¿verdad?

No contesto. No tengo ganas de discutir sobre ello. O quizá simplemente debería olvidarlo y hacer como si nada. No soporto haber aportado tan poco al equipo. En los tres cuartos que llevamos he logrado diez puntos, dos asistencias y tres rebotes. Lo cierto es que no está tan mal… pero me sabe a poco.

Barry pierde el balón en ataque. El partido está empatado y apenas quedan unos segundos para terminar el cuarto. El base del equipo rival bota la pelota en el mismo sitio agotando el máximo número de segundos posibles. Se mete dentro del área y Richard le hace falta mientras lanza. Y anota con mucha suerte. El balón entra llorando.

Me rasco la cabeza nervioso. Volvemos a estar por detrás. Y lo peor de todo es que no nos da tiempo a poner la pelota en juego y que disponen de un tiro libre adicional. El tiro libre entra limpiamente. Y con ello acaba el tercer cuarto. Me levanto de mi asiento y aplaudo a mis compañeros para animarlos. Vienen cabizbajos.

-Aún hay tiempo de reacción –los animo mientras les choco las manos.

Irons da por perdido el partido. Lo sé por la forma en la que da instrucciones. El muy cabrón no es que esté poniendo demasiado interés precisamente. Creo que cualquiera de nosotros podría hacerlo mejor que él, incluso Brad, que no ha disputado ningún minuto… Sería una auténtica sorpresa.

Irons sólo realiza un cambio. Sienta a Barry y mete a Wesker en su lugar para jugar de tres. Unos segundos más de descanso para mí. La que está más agotada es Jill. Sólo lleva descansados siete minutos, y su cara refleja la acumulación de minutos que lleva a pesar de que está siendo la mejor con diferencia.

Se lleva una mano distraídamente a la pierna donde tenía el tirón. Nos están exigiendo más de lo que estamos acostumbrados. No somos profesionales. Tendríamos que administrarnos más y centrarnos en lo que verdaderamente importa: nuestra labor en Raccoon City.

Empieza el último cuarto… y mis nervios vuelven a aflorar. Sólo quedan diez minutos para saber quién se va a llevar el gato al agua. Estamos en desventaja, pero aún podemos darle la vuelta a este marcador. Sólo debemos confiar en nosotros y tener paciencia. Richard anota la primera canasta, y aplaudo entusiasmado.

Estamos a cinco puntos. Irons se pasea de un lado a otro con los brazos en jarra. No tiene ni puta idea de lo que hace. Miro a mis compañeros. Todos están tensos. Saben que no la tenemos toda con nosotros. Cruzo los brazos a la altura del pecho deseando ayudar a mi equipo.

Realizan un tiro de tres y fallan. Enrico coge el rebote con seguridad. Suspiro aliviado. Tenemos una posibilidad de seguir recortando. Nuestro siguiente ataque es un completo desastre y no conseguimos tirar cuando se agotan los veinticuatro segundos. Vuelta a empezar.

-Oye, Chris… -me dice Jill de pronto. La miro y no puedo evitar sentir esa sensación de deseo que me invade cada vez que estoy cerca de ella -. No te la pasé porque Kenneth y yo teníamos algo personal contra el que le hizo la falta. Sé que tú tenías mejor posición de tiro… pero quería machacar a ese cabrón.

Pienso unos segundos su respuesta. Así que era algo personal… Eso explica un poco por qué actuó como tal. Pero no lo entiendo. ¿Tal vez ha escuchado algo que la ha molestado? Debería preguntárselo. Aunque teniendo en cuenta el historial del equipo rival tampoco es de extrañar.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada –consigo decir un tanto resignado. ¿Por qué no me lo ha dicho? ¿Por qué ha contado con Kenneth antes que conmigo? Estoy muy confuso. No es que me sienta traicionado, pero esperaba que contara más conmigo. El resto del partido se ha mostrado tan simpática como siempre… No lo entiendo.

Jill no parece muy convencida con mi respuesta. Me mira unos segundos más y decide dejar de lado el tema. Yo también lo prefiero. Necesito estar concentrado en lo que pasa dentro de la pista. Faltan cinco minutos y perdemos de uno. Wesker se está echando al equipo encima.

Ha anotado casi todos los puntos en este cuarto del equipo, la mayoría de ellos desde la línea de personal. Irons pide cambio y nos indica a mí, a Jill y a Edward que nos levantemos. Me despojo de mi chándal y entro en la pista sustituyendo a Enrico. Le doy la mano y me acerco al jugador que estaba marcando.

Wesker pone el balón en juego. Son los momentos decisivos. Los cinco que estamos fuera vamos a jugarnos con toda probabilidad la victoria o la derrota. Debemos darlo todo en los cinco minutos que quedan. Oigo cómo unos aficionados le gritan algo a Jill mientras avanza con la pelota. Suena algo así como "tú a fregar".

¿Qué demonios está pasando? No me puedo creer que haya gente que aún piense eso. Jill intenta dar un pase en picado. Se lo piensa. Edward bloquea y Jill tiene vía libre para entrar. Decido seguirla. Jill da la espalda a su marcador, que le saca bastantes centímetros. Le da la espalda y avanza con lentitud.

Paso como una bala por su lado y me la da. Me levanto y dejo una bandeja. Noto que me golpean en la mano con fuerza. El balón da en el tablero y entra en el momento en el que el árbitro toca el silbato. ¡Qué canasta! ¡Y vaya pase me ha dado Jill! Edward me choca la mano y Wesker asiente en silencio.

Forest me da una colleja amistosa mientras me dirijo a la línea de tiros libres. Jill quiere chocarme las manos. Dudo unos segundos… y entonces le doy un suave apretón en el hombro. Supongo que es mi forma de agradecerle la asistencia. A pesar de que está detrás mía sé que no me aparta la mirada.

Cojo aire y lo suelto lentamente un par de veces antes de recibir el balón. Miro la canasta. Boto la pelota. Vuelvo a mirar a canasta. Levanto los brazos y lanzo. Dentro. Me giro, y lo primero que veo es el gesto serio de Jill. Paso de largo intentando no pensar mucho en ello. Ahora hay cosas más importantes.

Agarro a mi rival un poco por la camiseta cuando recibe cerca del poste. Bota la pelota de espalda paso a paso, hasta quedarse a la altura del aro. Se eleva, y de pronto, veo un cuerpo volar delante de mí que lanza el balón fuera. Entonces veo a Wesker chocar con las protecciones sin hacerse daño.

Desde el banquillo aplauden con fuerza la intervención. ¿Es que nadie quiere dejarme hacer nada hoy? Elevo el pulgar para indicarle que agradezco su intervención… aunque en el fondo estoy que trino. Defiendo el saque de banda poniendo los brazos en alto. El balón pasa entre ellos y llega hasta un jugador fuera del perímetro que estaba solo.

Jill se tira a la desesperada para estorbar el tiro. Pero es demasiado tarde. Clava un triple sin despeinarse. Aprieto los puños con rabia sin entender qué ha pasado. Pero entonces, veo a Edward ayudando a Forest a levantarse del suelo. ¿Cómo ha acabado allí? La jugada ha sido un poco confusa.

Jill lleva la pelota hacia al área el rival manteniendo la calma. Quedan tres minutos para acabar, y perdemos de uno. Jill deja con bastante facilidad a su defensor atrás y penetra. Se levanta para tirar o dar un pase… Me dejan completamente solo. Mi marcador sale a defender el posible tiro.

Jill me pasa el balón por la espalda con la mano izquierda y la agarro sin dificultades. Me levanto y la empujo sin contemplaciones. Grito de rabia mientras veo a mis compañeros agitar las toallas y aplaudir como locos. Me hubiera gustado ver la jugada desde fuera. Seguro que ha sido espectacular.

No sé si Jill está haciendo todo esto por algo concreto, pero nos está ayudando a mantener al equipo a flote. Volvemos a defender. El jugador que lleva el balón entra un poco en la zona, se para y espera. Jill mete la mano sin éxito. Le pitan falta. Nos queda una para entrar en el bonus, y a ellos dos.

Sacan de nuevo de banda. Wesker da saltos. La pelota pasa entre sus piernas, pero la recepción no es demasiado buena. El jugador trastabilla un poco y lo único que consigo ver en el tumulto es a Jill salir disparada hacia la canasta rival. La sigo de cerca un segundo después de entender lo que estaba pasando.

Aflojo un poco la marcha porque sé que va a dejar una bandeja. Pero entonces el balón va hacia atrás y llega a mis pies. Lo cojo procurando no hacer pasos y la machaco de lado. Sé que no ha sido demasiado espectacular, pero su pase me ha pillado completamente desprevenido.

-¡Valentine! –grita Irons como un poseso desde la banda. Se lleva las manos a su regordeta cara fuera de sus casillas.

Jill no le hace caso. Corre hacia atrás sin perder de vista a su defensor, que avanza hacia nuestra zona. Wesker hace un gesto para que nos coloquemos en zona. Me sitúo junto a Forest sin dejar de mirar lo que está pasando. Es cierto que la defensa zonal nos obliga a ser más duros, pero no creo que sea lo mejor en este momento.

El capitán corre hacia el rival que recibe el balón. Está a punto de volver a taponar el tiro. La pelota toma altura mientras se acerca al aro. Contengo la respiración. Ha sido una defensa excelente… y han anotado. Veo a Irons pedir tiempo muerto mientras me pasan el balón en la línea de fondo.

Suena la bocina y corro hasta situarme junto a Jill. Necesito preguntárselo.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-¿Hacer el qué?

-El pase.

Me señala hacia la tabla de estadísticas del partido. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero llevo diecisiete puntos, el máximo anotador del partido. Me sigue el capitán con catorce. Pero me detengo al ver las estadísticas de Jill: trece puntos, cinco robos y diez asistencias.

Me quedo asombrado. ¿Cómo ha hecho todo eso? ¡Apenas me he coscado de nada! Estaba tan centrado en mis disputas internas que no me he dado cuenta del perfecto partido que se ha marcado. Me dejo caer en el asiento de su lado. Me dan una toalla y me seco la cara.

-Serás cabrona… -murmuro en tono de broma. Veo su sonrisa. Eso me tranquiliza. Tal vez después de todo no esté tan enfadado como aparentaba.

En el ejército me decían siempre una cosa: cuando hacemos algo siempre es por un motivo. Da igual nuestras razones. Nuestros actos siempre dirán más de nosotros mismos que nuestras palabras. Y yo, siempre he sido un hombre de palabra. Siempre cumplo mis promesas.

Faltan sólo dos minutos para terminar y estamos empate. Las posesiones a partir de ahora van a ser decisivas. Irons le explica algo a Kenneth, que se ha quitado el chándal y está dispuesto a salir. Le doy un trago de agua a mi botella mientras observo a mis compañeros.

Todos estamos muy nerviosos. Estamos a un paso de poder ganar, y eso nos subiría mucho la moral. No lo habíamos creído hasta hace poco, cuando perdíamos de doce puntos. Estamos haciendo un segundo tiempo para enmarcar, sobre todo Jill y yo.

-Así también he conseguido engordar tus puntos –me dice Jill guiñándome un ojo.

Sonrío ampliamente en el momento en el que la bocina suena. Edward se sienta después de haber conseguido numerosos rebotes en el partido. Su altura le da bastante ventaja en ese aspecto. Me ajusto las cuerdas del pantalón mientras camino hacia el perímetro.

Wesker sacará de banda. Jill corre de un lado a otro intentando encontrar una buena recepción, y lo consigue por muy poco. Bota el balón unos segundos en el mismo lugar por entre las piernas. Se adentra un poco. Corro a hacer el bloqueo. Jill escapa y se dirige a canasta.

Se la deja a Kenneth, que encara a su defensor. Intenta tirar, pero está muy bien marcado. Paso por debajo de la canasta y Kenneth me la da. Doy un paso en falso para despistar. Faltan siete segundos para terminar la posesión. Miro a mi alrededor. Jill me está pidiendo paso. Viene corriendo hacia mí.

Se la dejo con un bote y nada más cogerla la suelta como si estuviera haciendo un gancho. No creo que haya sido una buena decisión. Tenía delante a dos rivales defendiendo bien la zona. Pero sorprendentemente la pelota toca el aro y entra con más pena que gloria.

El árbitro señala la falta del número siete. Corro hacia mi compañera para sumarme a las felicitaciones del resto. Jill celebra la canasta aplaudiendo y repitiendo "vamos" varias veces. Me choca la mano con fuerza antes de dirigirse a la zona de tiros libres.

Me coloco detrás de ella. Empiezo a rezar mentalmente para que el tiro vaya dentro. Si lo anota, tenemos una posibilidad más de hacernos con la victoria. Jill recibe el balón. Lo bota. Se lo piensa. Puedo sentir lo nerviosa que está. Cierro los ojos unos segundos. No quiero ni mirar.

 _Vamos, tú puedes hacerlo. Confiamos en ti._

Lanza. El balón toca el aro… y se sale hacia la derecha. El pívot de los S.T.A.R.S. de Salt Lake City se hace con el rebote. Me muerdo el labio lamentando el fallo mientras corro hacia nuestra canasta. Vaya momento más inoportuno para fallar. Estaba claro que todo no iba a entrar.

Queda poco más de un minuto. Un par de jugadas a lo sumo para cada equipo. Volvemos a la defensa al hombre. Juegan hacia dentro. Doy pequeños saltos mientras veo a Kenneth moverse hacia el interior. Mi marca lo sigue y yo voy tras él. El jugador tira y Ken comete falta.

Dos tiros libres para el equipo rival. Trago saliva con dificultad. Si meten los dos estaremos empate. Nos la tenemos que volver a jugar en el siguiente ataque. Observo con resignación cómo los dos tiros van dentro. El árbitro me la pasa en la línea de fondo y yo se la doy a Jill.

La deja botar unos segundos hasta casi cogerla en la línea divisoria. Hemos ganado un par de segundos al menos. Miro de reojo el marcador. Cincuenta y ocho segundos. Jill se la entrega a Wesker, que pasa corriendo por detrás. Yo me muevo también hasta situarme cerca.

El capitán la mantiene unos segundos. Se la devuelve a Jill… y la veo caer al suelo abierta de piernas. Su defensor coge la pelota en el acto y mi compañera hace la falta desde el suelo. Arqueo una ceja sorprendido. ¿Qué diablos ha pasado? Estar en la pista no te permite verlo todo tan bien como desde el banquillo.

Forest la ayuda a levantarse. Le da una palmada en el hombro para darle ánimos. Yo me acerco también y le paso el brazo por encima de los hombros. Jill no quiere ni mirar.

-Vaya momento para resbalar –comenta cuando nos acercamos al perímetro de la zona.

-Tranquila, son cosas que pasan. No te tortures.

Yo la suelto y me acerco hacia la línea de tiros libres para ver si puedo pescar algo. Los tiros libres van dentro. Irons pide tiempo muerto. Quedan cuarenta segundos. Veo a todos los miembros del equipo darle ánimos a Jill cuando se acerca al banquillo. Me siento entre Barry y Wesker mientras me dan una toalla y bebida.

El capitán tiene el rostro desencajado. Creo que no esperaba el desenlace tan fatídico de la jugada. Miro a Jill. Está ausente. Aún debe estar pensando cómo es posible que haya resbalado. Irons diseña la siguiente jugada para que Wesker pueda tirar de tres y ponernos por delante.

Volvemos a saltar a la pista. Debe ser una jugada rápida para salir a defender a muerte. Saco desde el centro del campo. Jill la recibe sin problemas y marca la jugada. Kenneth se acerca a su sitio y bloquea. Jill entra un poco en la zona pero sin llegar hasta el interior.

Aguanta la pelota un poco más y la saca fuera hacia donde estoy. Vienen dos contrarios a defenderme, y es en ese momento cuando se la doy al capitán, que está solo en la línea de tres. Se eleva. El balón parece tardar una eternidad en llegar. Da en el aro, se pasea un poco por él y va a las manos de un rival. Forest hace falta corriendo.

Resoplo. Estamos muy jodidos. Con veinticinco segundos en juego, aún podemos conseguirlo. Pero necesitamos meterla. Llevamos el último minuto sin anotar ni un solo punto. Es lamentable. No nos han permitido hacer nuestro juego fluido anterior.

Vuelven a anotar los dos tiros y se ponen cuatro puntos por delante. Wesker se la pasa corriendo a Jill, que vuelve a repetir la acción de la jugada anterior dejando botar un poco el balón antes de cogerlo. Me la pasa en cuanto cruza el campo y yo tiro de tres. Fallo. Kenneth lucha por el rebote pero se le escapa. Comete una nueva falta.

Miro hacia el banquillo. Están consternados. No se pueden creer que hayamos jugado tan mal el último minuto… y yo el primero. No he hecho absolutamente nada. Anota el primero y falla el segundo. Irons hace una seña indicándonos que se acabó. El equipo rival lo empieza a celebrar cuando faltan aún cinco segundos.

Jill deja el balón en el suelo y camina hacia los vestuarios sin decir nada. Yo me quedo en la cancha con los brazos en jarra, sin entender qué ha podido fallar para que todo haya salido tan mal. Wesker y yo intercambiamos una mirada. Esta derrota nos ha dolido… y mucho.


	13. Chapter 13

¡Buenas a todos! Gracias por los apoyos que me estáis dando. Y seguimos... la cosa se va a ir poniendo muy interesante.

13.

La semana posterior al partido fue una auténtica pesadilla. No lograba concentrarme en nada. Estaba absolutamente perdida. Ni siquiera hablar con mi padre me animaba lo suficiente como para olvidarlo. Sé que no todo es culpa mía, pero siento que tengo gran parte de la responsabilidad.

Mis compañeros me han estado animando sin parar. Bien con gestos, miradas o palabras. Todos, excepto el capitán. Los dos o tres días después del partido estuvo más distante conmigo de lo habitual. No es que tenga total confianza conmigo, pero sí se dirigía directamente a mí para darme órdenes, cosa que no pasó unos días.

Sé que aún me tenía en cuenta mi error garrafal. Mi resbalón. No sé cómo pudo pasar. Jugué casi todo el partido con molestias en el gemelo derecho, pero era un dolor llevadero. En fin, pasó porque tuvo que pasar y no hay que darle más vueltas. El partido ya acabó y tenemos que centrarnos en el siguiente, dentro de diez días. Jugamos nuestro primer partido en Raccoon City contra Washington.

Estamos con muchas ganas de debutar ante los nuestros y quitarnos el mal sabor de boca del primer encuentro. Ya estamos recibiendo muestras de cariño de todos los habitantes cuando nos ven fuera de la comisaría. A veces diría que es incluso un poco agobiante. Vale, que somos la élite de la policía, pero no somos unas superestrellas.

Los que más me han apoyado han sido Barry, Chris y Enrico. Con el capitán del equipo Bravo sólo he coincido en los entrenamientos. Siempre me ha estado haciendo ver la importancia de mi papel dentro del equipo. Sin mis pases, hubiéramos perdido por más diferencia.

A ver, yo estoy satisfecha con actuación. Lo único que es tengo mal sabor de boca por no haberla culminado. Me he esforzado al máximo para seguir rindiendo al máximo nivel. Aunque veo complicado repetir la casi excelente actuación del primer encuentro.

Ese día parecía que nada me podía salir mal. Tal era mi confianza que desde que el balón salía de mi mano ya sabía que iba dentro. Y los pases… me recordaron a la Jill del instituto. Me alegra saber que aún no he perdido del todo mi toque. Chris me ha pedido que le enseñe a mejorar con los pases.

No sé si me corresponde a mí hacer eso. Pero, en fin, le he dicho que un poco antes de los entrenamientos nos vengamos y entrenemos un poco los pases. Chris es mi amigo, y se lo hago como un favor personal. Además, no puede hacernos daños compartir un poco más de tiempo extra juntos.

Sólo hemos tenido dos sesiones de entrenamientos desde entonces. Y lo cierto es que hemos disfrutado mucho estando juntos. Hemos hecho de las nuestras también, por supuesto. Estamos practicando nuevas jugadas para sorprender a nuestros compañeros y rivales.

Más de una vez he sentido la sensación de rememorar aquel beso en el coche o el masaje de la habitación. Yo, como mujer curiosa que soy, decidí hacerle caso a Chris y me puse a investigar un poco en mis ratos libres. Me he quedado muy sorprendida con la de técnicas y modos que hay para dar un buen masaje.

Pero lo que más me llamó la atención es que no hace falta ser un fisio para saber cómo dar un masaje sin lastimar a la persona que lo recibe. Me gustó mucho un tipo de masaje que se da con piedras. Al parecer, estimula el riego sanguíneo y alivia el estrés ocasionado por nuestro ritmo de vida.

Ya estamos en marzo, y llegó una de las cosas que más temía cuando me dijeron que formaba parte de los S.T.A.R.S.: trabajar de madrugada. Me está costando un mundo adaptarme. Todos tenemos que cambiar durante este mes nuestras rutinas: horas de comida y sueño.

Éste es mi quinto día, y lo llevo tan mal como el primero. Mis compañeros están igual de cansados. No hay excepciones. Los del equipo Bravo en esta ocasión están rindiendo a un mayor nivel que nosotros. Están gozando de las horas de sueño y comida que les quitaron el mes pasado.

Estoy sola en este momento en el despacho. Bueno, no realmente. Brad también está, pero es como si no estuviera. Apenas abre la boca si no es para temblar. Wesker nos ha dado una hora de descanso para hacer lo que nos apetezca. El resto de los chicos se marcharon hace un rato. A saber lo que estarán haciendo…

Yo, en cambio, he decidido quedarme trabajando en el informe que tenemos sobre un presunto violador que ha abordado a tres mujeres en menos de una semana. El R.P.D., para variar un poco, nos ha pedido una valoración profesional. Vamos, como si ellos no fueran capaces.

Según he leído en el informe, los ataques se producen siempre de noche, cerca de una zona donde hay bastante locales nocturnos. Las víctimas no tienen ninguna relación entre sí. Son elegidas al azar. Al parecer, son atraídas con engaños por este misterioso hombre hacia un callejón solitario donde ellas esperan algo de acción.

Niego en silencio. ¿Cómo podemos ser tan ilusas e ir babeando detrás del primero que se nos ponga por delante? Y más sin conocerlo absolutamente nada. Las mujeres lo definen como un varón norteamericano, bastante alto, con voz grave y vestido con una gabardina.

Ninguna sabe con exactitud cómo es su cara. Normalmente lleva un pañuelo con el que tapa su rostro para no ser identificado por sus víctimas. Hemos pedido a la policía científica que recoja muestras de tejido, saliva, semen, flujo, cualquier cosa que nos sirva para avanzar un poco más.

Joseph y el capitán Wesker han aprovechado este parón para presentarse en persona en el escenario del crimen para tener una impresión más clara de la situación en la que se producen esas violaciones. Mientras llegan, lo único que puedo hacer es buscar en las declaraciones algo que se nos haya pasado por alto.

 _Todas las escenas tienen lugar en el mismo sitio: un callejón apartado, poco iluminado y transitado. Las víctimas están en un bar de copas y son tentadas por un hombre a acompañarles al exterior para continuar la charla. Las conduce hasta su guarida… y allí no tiene ninguna piedad._

Aún no me he enfrentado a un caso serio. El de los traficantes sigue parado de momento salvo que nos llegue una nueva pista que reconduzca el caso hacia su resolución. Me es bastante difícil concentrarme entre el sueño que tengo y la luz de los fluorescentes.

Me froto los ojos y bostezo en silencio. Tal vez debería buscarme otra cosa con la que entretenerme. No estoy muy inspirada en este momento. Ya sé. Voy a aprovechar para descargar un poco de adrenalina. Voy a ir a la galería de tiro. Cojo la tarjeta S.T.A.R.S. de mi bolso y me giro para decirle a Brad que me voy.

Estoy a punto de reírme al verlo dormido sobre el panel de comunicaciones. Madre mía. Realmente sí que he estado sola este tiempo. Salgo del despacho y me dirijo hacia el sótano, donde está la galería de tiro. No creo que haya nadie a esta hora, así que si hago el ridículo sólo podré verlo yo.

La actividad a esta en la comisaría es bastante tranquila. No tiene nada que ver con el ajetreo de la mañana y las prisas de la tarde. En el vestíbulo sólo encuentro a Marvin Braham, jefe del R.P.D., al que saludo amistosamente. Es uno de los pocos que realmente valora el esfuerzo que hacemos para ayudar a la policía a solucionar sus problemas.

-¿Qué tal Marvin? –lo saludo deteniéndome al otro lado del mostrador.

-Hola Jill. Un poco aburrido, la verdad. Los turnos de noche me matan.

-Y que lo digas. Los turnos de noche van a acabar conmigo. Es mi primera vez.

Marvin ríe.

-¿Y el capitán Wesker?

-Ha salido con Joseph a estar presente en la escena de una serie de violaciones que se llevan produciendo estos días –respondo sintiéndome orgullosa de que participemos activamente en todos los casos que se producen.

-Vaya… mal asunto –comenta negando en silencio. Un policía pasa por detrás de mí y nos saluda -. Odio a los pederastas y a los violadores… Son las peores personas con las que he tratado jamás. Esa seguridad que tienen en sí mismos y la convicción de que no han hecho nada malo… Terrible.

-Me lo imagino… -consulto mi reloj. Las cuatro y cuarto de la madrugada. Debo aligerarme si quiero estar al menos los treinta minutos reglamentarios -. Bueno, voy un rato a la galería de tiro a ver si me aclaran un poco las ideas. Te veo, Marvin.

-Hasta luego Jill.

Camino hacia la puerta que lleva al ala de detectives. La abro. El pasillo está completamente desierto. No se escucha ni un alma. Paso por el despacho de los detectives saludando a un par de ellos que toman café junto a la cafetera. Odio tener que interrumpir a los demás cuando están trabajando. A mí no me haría ninguna gracia que lo hicieran.

Cada día que pasa me doy cuenta de lo laberíntica que es la comisaría. Ya porque he superado el entrenamiento básico dos, como dicen mis compañeros, sino aún estaría más perdida que el barco del arroz. Creo que era imposible poner más pasillos y más puertas porque estoy segura que lo habrían hecho.

Me da que Irons ha tenido también algo que ver en ello. Su despacho refleja la misma idea retorcida de tenebrismo que todos y cada uno de los pasillos del edificio de la comisaría. Es un tipo que merece ser estudiado seriamente. No entiendo cómo sigo teniendo a ese incompetente como jefe.

Llego ante la puerta de la galería de tiro. Introduzco mi tarjeta en el lector y espero unos segundos. Sale el mismo mensaje que las veces anteriores:

 _Valentine, Jill. S.T.A.R.S. Equipo Alpha. Número de identidad: 0823. Primera sesión programada de marzo. ¿Duración del ejercicio?_

Tecleo el número treinta. Segundos después sale un ticket que me conduce la pista tres. Un momento… ¡la tres! Eso quiere decir que hay dos personas dentro ya. Maldita sea. Espero que estén terminando. Abro la puerta y ya escucho el característico sonido de los disparos.

Suspiro con resignación. Qué le vamos a hacer. Voy a tener espectadores de lujo durante mi actuación. Espero que no los conozca mucho. Oigo el tronar de un revólver que me es bastante familiar. Entonces, sonrío al ver a un hombre alto pelirrojo con un revólver en la mano en la pista uno.

A su lado, Chris recarga su pistola sin darse cuenta de mi llegada. Barry está concentrado apuntando y tampoco me ha visto. Mejor, será una sorpresa. Me acerco al mostrador donde se encuentra Ethan, un simpático policía que pone a nuestra disposición todo tipo de armas para practicar.

-Os habéis puesto de acuerdo todos los S.T.A.R.S. para venir, ¿eh? –me saluda guiñándome un ojo -. Seguro que os habéis librado del capitán por un rato.

-No te equivocas ni un poco –contesto risueña.

Ethan sonríe y saca del mostrador una pequeña pistola con el emblema de los S.T.A.R.S. Frunzo el ceño con recelo. Esperaba que me dejara elegir con qué arma quería entrenarme hoy. Tal sea un modelo nuevo que quiera que probemos. No sé si Chris también lo tendrá.

-Kendo ha mandado esta tarde esta ricura –bromea Ethan. Yo no puedo evitar sonreír -. Va a ser el arma reglamentaria de los S.T.A.R.S. a partir de este momento. Sólo es un prototipo. El bueno de Robert quiere primero la opinión de los expertos antes de meterse en faena –no puedo dejar de sonreír. Este hombre es un auténtico cachondo -. Como verás, es una Beretta. Tiene cargador de quince balas de 9mm. Es más ligera que la que lleváis ahora pero es más lenta.

-¿La ha probado alguien ya? –pregunto con curiosidad.

-Chris está en ello.

Lo miro. Es cierto. Tiene el mismo modelo que el que me ha enseñado Ethan. Se nota que lo está probando. No para de examinarlo detenidamente y ver la precisión de sus tiros cuando dispara. Me encojo de hombros.

-Me apetecía la franco, pero bueno, haré los deberes para el señor Kendo –Ethan asiente en silencio. Yo sonrío -. Aunque creo que a Barry no lo has convencido.

-Barry… Barry… -niega mirándolo -. A veces creo que quiere más a su revólver que a su familia.

Río sin poder evitarlo.

-¡Anda ya! Barry es un hombre de familia, te lo puedo asegurar.

-Bien dicho, señorita Valentine –me saluda sonriente el propio Barry.

Se quita los cascos y deja el revólver sobre un poyete que tiene delante. Camina hacia el mostrador quitándose con un pañuelo el sudor de la cara.

-No quería espectadores en mi exhibición, así que será mejor que tú y Chris os larguéis –bromeo. Barry me sonrío dándome un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro.

-Por nada del mundo me lo perdería –contesta con tono amistoso.

En ese momento Chris nos mira de reojo. Pierde la concentración y falla un tiro que parecía bastante claro. Barry sonríe mientras niega en silencio. Ethan se parte detrás del mostrador.

-¡Vista al frente! –exclamo intentando parecer autoritaria. Chris no vuelve a mirarme y se concentra en el ejercicio.

Cojo la Beretta del mostrador y los cargadores que me ha dejado Ethan. Me sitúo al lado de Chris, en la pista tres. Dejo mi arma en el poyete y observo atentamente a Chris apuntar a los objetivos. Es realmente bueno. La primera vez que lo vi disparar me quedé impresionada.

Se queda sin balas en el momento en el que el sistema le anuncia que tardará dos minutos en mostrar el siguiente ejercicio. Se quita los cascos y las gafas y me sonríe. Me apoyo sobre el poyete sin dejar de mirarlo. No me canso nunca de hacerlo… ni creo que lo haga.

-Sabía que te dejarías caer por aquí –me dice poniéndose a mi lado. Levanto una ceja -. No te veo haciendo muchas migas con Brad.

Esta vez me toca a mí sonreír.

-¿A qué no sabes lo mejor? Está como un tronco el muy cabrón –comento burlona. Brad es uno de nuestros temas favoritos de conversación. En el fondo me da pena.

-¡No jodas! –exclama Barry casi riéndose.

-¿Me dejas que vaya a grabarlo? –pregunta Chris como si fuera un niño pidiéndole permiso a su padre para hacer algo.

-Ni hablar, Redfield –responde Barry como si le estuviera hablando a una de sus hijas. Se llevan de maravilla estos dos -. Tiene trabajo por delante.

Chris se encoje de hombros. Mi ejercicio empieza en treinta segundos. Cojo las gafas y los cascos y me los pongo. Saco un cargador de mi bolsillo y lo introduzco fácilmente con la palma de mi mano. Chris me observa detenidamente. Si sigue así voy a distraerme fácilmente.

No es que tenga mucha facilidad para olvidar lo que estoy haciendo. Sin embargo, con Chris es diferente. Sé que debo mantener la compostura. Siempre me he caracterizado por mi templanza y mi buen hacer. No voy a ser ahora menos. Apunto con la Beretta hacia la pantalla en blanco. Espero.

Tengo un minuto para disparar treinta veces a una diana que irá apareciendo repetidas veces. Aparece la primera. Apunto al centro. Disparo. Se queda a escasos centímetros. La segunda se queda un poco más desviada. La tercera se acerca un poco más. Y en la cuarta acierto.

Disparo el resto de balas casi con una efectividad superior al ochenta y cinco por ciento según los datos que aparecen en la pantalla. Se me agota el cargador. Recargo rápidamente en apenas tres segundos y vuelvo a la carga. Ninguna bala ha dado en el centro, pero están lo suficientemente cerca como para que mi puntería haya mejorado al noventa por cierto.

Recargo con más tranquilidad esta vez. Dispongo de casi un minuto antes del siguiente ejercicio. Veo que Chris y Barry han vuelto a sus puestos. Sus caras reflejan la concentración a la que están sometidos. Es una forma bastante divertida de echar el rato para el que le gusten las armas.

He notado algunas diferencias respecto al modelo que usamos. En primer lugar, la pistola apenas pesa en las manos. Es tan ligera que puedo cambiarla de mano con facilidad. Su diseño tampoco es nada del otro mundo. Es prácticamente negra salvo por la empuñadura, que es marrón.

El gatillo parece estar un poco más flojo, lo cual es de agradecer. No me apetece dejarme los dedos disparando. La mira parece también estar un poco más ajustada. Mis disparos están siendo más certeros. Antes no pasaba del ochenta y cinco por ciento, y ya voy por el noventa.

Ahora las dianas se desplazan de un lado a otro. Apunto y espero la señal. Tengo quince intentos para derribar las dianas. Es decir, un tiro por cada una. Y sólo veinte segundos. Aparece la primera. No lo pienso. Disparo. Acierta en un lateral. La segunda casi doy en el centro.

La tercera se desplaza en diagonal. Espero y disparo. Le doy de refilón. Disparo incesantemente hasta terminar con el cargador. Recargo mirando la pantalla que tengo delante. Según los datos, he tenido una efectividad del ochenta y tres por ciento. Bueno, no está mal. No es lo mismo apuntar a objetos estáticos que dinámicos.

Me vuelven a dejar un plazo de tiempo para descansar. Dispongo de cinco minutos. Me quito los cascos y las gafas. El atronador sonido del revólver de Barry llega a mis oídos. Me alejo de mi zona y me pongo junto al mostrador observando a mis compañeros. No deja de sorprenderme la excelente puntería de Chris. Creo que incluso ganó un premio en el último campeonato de tiro que organizaron aquí.

Chris realiza un último disparo y deja la pistola antes de quitarse las gafas y los cascos. Lo veo observar la pantalla de datos con media sonrisa en su rostro. Parece que está satisfecho con lo que ha hecho. Se gira y me ve.

-Por mí no te cortes –comento cruzándome de brazos. Chris camina hacia mí en silencio.

-Reconócelo: no vas a encontrar a un tío con mejor puntería.

-A lo mejor está por ahí escondido –bromeo aguantando la risa. Chris niega en silencio.

Dejan de escucharse los disparos del arma de Barry. Lo veo quitarse los cascos y las gafas antes de coger una toalla y secarme las manos. Su rostro está casi tan rojo como su pelo.

-Ahora sí que pareces realmente un tomate –comenta Chris. No puedo evitar sonreír, al igual que Barry.

-Vosotros dejaos de ligar y al tajo –nos dice con un tono de voz que no me deja indiferente. Capto el doble sentido de sus palabras.

No sé por qué, pero últimamente siempre que hablamos nos ponemos demasiado cerca. Casi puedo notar su aliento en mi rostro.

-No estamos ligando –respondo intentando no darle demasiada importancia. Chris asiente lentamente apoyándome.

Barry se me queda mirando unos segundos, y detecto claramente lo que me está diciendo "no te lo crees ni tú". Lo observo hablar con Ethan de armas durante unos segundos. ¿De verdad da la sensación de que parece que estemos ligando? Sé que Chris y yo no mantenemos una relación normal de compañeros de trabajo. Nos tenemos mucho cariño. Pero de ahí a ligar…

 _El beso, el masaje… ¿quieres más?_

Ya estamos otra vez. Eso forma parte del pasado. No quiero olvidarlo, vale. Pero espero que no vuelva a repetirse más… Cuando se trata de los hombres lo cierto es que me ablando bastante. Suelo ser una chica dura, que tiene unos principios muy claros, y que no me rindo fácilmente.

Pero mi corazón pesa mucho, y a veces es quien me guía. Miro a Chris. No me pierde de vista. Es tan atractivo… Me extraña que no tenga novia ya. Muchas besarían el suelo que pisa. Barry tenía razón. A veces es un poco temerario, pero es un buenazo. Acerca los dedos a mi oreja y me pone un pelo detrás de la oreja.

Me encanta ese contacto. Vuelvo a ver reflejados en sus ojos el mismo deseo de aquella noche en mi coche. Necesito dejar a un lado todo esto o voy a terminar loca. Todo este juego me está dando mucho qué pensar. No sé. Siento que los dos queremos algo más pero que no puede ser.

La puerta que da acceso a la galería de tiro se abre, y por ella veo aparecer al capitán Wesker. Chris y yo nos separamos automáticamente. El capitán busca algo con la mirada hasta que se para en nosotros. Sonríe tímidamente y se acerca a nosotros. Saluda a Barry con la cabeza y se para delante de nosotros.

Le miro a las gafas de sol. No me cansaré de repetirlo una y otra vez: es imposible saber lo que piensa.

-Chicos, os estaba buscando –nos dice sin alterar su expresión -. El jefe Irons os quiere ver mañana a eso de las seis en su despacho.

Chris y yo intercambiamos una mirada llena de sorpresa. A ver si lo he entendido bien. ¿Que ese cerdo quiere vernos a los dos mañana por la tarde? Lo que me faltaba: aguantar los impropios de ese cabrón. ¿Qué querrá ahora? Ya me martirizó bastante en el camino de regreso a Raccoon City por mi fallo. Todos saltaron en mi defensa, pero hizo oídos sordos.

Se cree que por ser el jefe de policía tiene siempre la razón y que hay que servirle pase lo que pase. Yo, desde luego, no estoy dispuesta a pasar por algo que me humille o vaya en contra de mis principios, aunque ello implique perder mi trabajo. El capitán se nos queda mirando esperando una respuesta.

-Allí estaremos –dice Chris con un tono de voz no demasiado convencido.

Miro mi pantalla y veo que quedan quince segundos para que empiece mi ejercicio. Mierda. Salgo disparada.

-Siempre corriendo, señorita Valentine –escucho al capitán mientras me pongo las gafas -. Os veo en un rato.

Me coloco los cascos y cojo la pistola justo en el momento en el que aparecen las instrucciones. Pero ahora mismo no tengo ánimos para leerlas. Sólo tengo cabeza para pensar en lo que Irons quiere decirnos.


	14. Chapter 14

¡Hola a todos! Os traigo un nuevo capítulo que va a dar un giro inesperado a la historia. ¡Disfrutadlo!

14.

Camino por el pasillo que lleva hacia el despacho de Irons sin saber muy bien qué pensar. Viniendo de él, puede ser cualquier cosa. A pesar de que la inclusión de los S.T.A.R.S. en Raccoon City fue idea suya, no parece muy contento porque estemos aquí. Suspiro. Somos como una piedra en la suela de su zapato.

Giro a la derecha haciendo resonar mis botas. No hay nadie a la vista. Esperaba que Jill ya estuviera por aquí. Todavía es temprano. Faltan quince minutos para las seis. Ya llegará. Tomo asiento en uno de los sillones que hay frente a la puerta. Me parece escuchar voces al otro lado.

Pego la oreja intentando captar cualquier palabra. Sólo oigo distorsionada la voz de Irons. No pillo gran cosa. La puerta parece estar hecha a medida para evitar a los espías. Mierda. Vuelvo a mi asiento y jugueteo con mis pulgares aburrido.

Mi móvil vibra en mi bolsillo. Lo cojo y miro la pantalla. Es un mensaje de Jill. El corazón empieza a latirme con fuerza. Cada vez que leo su nombre me pasa.

 _¿Estás arriba?_

Le escribo que sí y ella me responde que acaba de aparcar y que viene hacia aquí. Bueno, al menos la soledad va a durar un poco menos. Cuando termine la reunión llamaré a Claire. He estado toda la mañana durmiendo. Me he despertado a las cuatro. Me he duchado, he comido y conducido hacia aquí para verle el careto al inepto de Irons.

Anoche, mientras estábamos trabajando y Wesker nos dejaba, Jill y yo lo estuvimos hablando por escrito a través del ordenador. Ella cree que quiere seguir dilapidándonos por el partido que perdimos, y tal vez decirnos que nos va a mandar al banquillo en el próximo encuentro.

Yo, sinceramente, no lo creo. Si hubiera querido hacer eso, lo habría hecho con público, y mucho además. Vete tú a saber qué se le estará pasando por la cabeza. Le escribo a mi hermana para decirle que la llamaré a partir de las ocho. Guardo el teléfono en el momento en el que oigo unos pasos.

Giro la cabeza en dirección al pasillo. Segundos después, mi compañera aparece. Le sonrío. Me devuelve la sonrisa. Lleva una cazadora de cuero y unos ajustados pantalones vaqueros. Le sienta de maravilla. Me excita verla así. Intento tranquilizarme para que mi amigo no se anime.

-¿Preparada? –le pregunto mientras se sienta a mi lado.

-Más quisiera… -murmura dejándose caer. Cierra los ojos unos segundos y me mira -. No he parado de darle vueltas desde que me he levantado.

-Le corre mucha bulla para llamarnos a esta hora –opino consultando por enésima vez mi reloj de pulsera.

Faltan cinco minutos para las seis. Podríamos entrar ya para acabar lo antes posible. Pero lo mejor será esperar a que nos llame. Bastantes quebraderos de cabeza me ha dado ya. Me quedo en silencio. La espera me mata. Jill también parece estar nerviosa.

La puerta se abre y me levanto como si me hubieran puesto una chincheta en el culo. El bigote del jefe de policía aparece en primer lugar, y luego su cara y se rechoncho cuerpo. Nos observa con sus diminutos ojos examinándonos.

-Redfield, Valentine. Adentro –nos indica haciéndose a un lado.

Dejo pasar en primer lugar a Jill, y luego entro yo. Me quedo boquiabierto. Juraría que había alguien más con Irons. A no ser que se haya vuelto majara y esté hablando solo. No lo entiendo. En el despacho sólo estamos los tres. Jill se sienta a la izquierda, y yo a la derecha. Irons se acerca con lentitud y sin prisa hacia el otro lado de la mesa.

Lo observo sin perder detalle. Viste una camisa blanca con un chaleco negro que parece que le va a explotar en cualquier momento. No comprendo cómo ha podido dejarse tanto. Por el amor de Dios. Es la máxima autoridad dentro de este edificio. Y si aquí no se hace respetar… fuera menos. No conozco ningún policía que tenga buenas palabras para él.

Irons se deja caer en su sillón de cuero con un gran estruendo. Veo que Jill se mueve un poco inquieta en su asiento. Ya he observado esa conducta anteriormente en otras mujeres cuando están en presencia del jefe de policía. Ya lo conozco suficientemente bien para saber cómo se las gasta este cabrón.

-Como sabrán, tengo mejores cosas que hacer, pero el trabajo es el trabajo –empieza diciendo Irons haciéndonos saber que no le agrada lo más mínimo nuestra presencia. No hace falta que lo jure. Yo soy el último que quiere estar aquí -. En fin. Quién iba a decir que el baloncesto iba a empezar a gustarme.

Me mira directamente a los ojos unos segundos. Yo le aguanto la mirada. Si quiere intimidarme la lleva clara. Jill está callada, con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho. Me alegro de que haga eso. No soportaría que el cabrón de nuestro jefe se deleite con su presencia.

-La gente os quiere –comenta sin darle demasiada importante. Su tono de voz le traiciona. Está rabiando, lo sé. No soporta que alguien sea más popular que él -. Han llegado numerosas cartas y correos de seguidores alabando vuestra actuación. Pero sobre todo comentan que juntos sois una pareja explosiva.

Asiento en silencio. Desde luego que nos entendemos de maravilla, prácticamente desde que nos conocimos. Eso sólo me pasa con mi hermana, pero no tiene comparación. Es mi hermana. Si no tuviera confianza y compenetración con ella entonces apaga y vámonos.

-Pese a que yo tengo opinión contraria –continúa hablando. Yo sonrío al oírle decir eso. Que se joda -, os han observado de cerca. Ayer por la tarde recibí una llamada. Me han hecho una oferta por vosotros.

Miro a Jill con la boca abierta. Su sorpresa también se refleja al parpadear varias veces. ¿De qué demonios está hablando? ¿Una oferta? ¿Es que nos van a largar a otro sitio? ¿O es que quieren que nos dediquemos profesionalmente al baloncesto? Yo me niego desde luego. Adoro mi trabajo. No lo cambiaba por nada del mundo. Abro la boca para protestar, pero Jill se me adelanta.

-¿Qué quiere decir…? –puedo sentir el miedo en la voz de Jill. Me mira buscando apoyo. No puedo hacer más que sostenerle la mirada.

-Tranquila, señorita Valentine, de momento siguen aquí, si es lo que pensaba.

Suspiro aliviado, y veo que Jill se deja caer un poco en su asiento. Por un momento yo también pensaba que Irons iba a hacer un trueque con nosotros o nos iba a despedir para mandarnos a otro lado. Entonces, ¿de qué se trata? De pronto, la puerta que está a nuestra izquierda se abre, y por ella aparece un hombre trajeado.

No es demasiado mayor. Tal vez no supere los cuarenta y cinco. Tiene el pelo algo canoso pero bien cuidado. Viste un elegante traje gris que le ha debido costar una pasta. Juraría que por lo menos mi sueldo entero. Lleva unas gafas de montura negras que hacen juego con sus ojos oscuros.

Lleva en la mano un maletín marrón que parece estar lleno de papeles. Es un hombre de negocios. Eso me queda totalmente descolocado. Jill arquea una ceja tan sorprendida como yo.

-Les presento a Joel Malcom, director de Durex en Estados Unidos –anuncia Irons cuando llega a su lado.

Vuelvo a quedarme boquiabierto. ¿El director de Durex? ¿Aquí? Cada vez estoy entendiendo menos.

-Un placer –saluda con una amable sonrisa tendiéndole la mano a Jill.

Ésta tarda unos segundos en reaccionar. Al igual que yo, está intentando procesar toda la información que acabamos de recibir. Le estrecha la mano sin demasiada fuerza y luego se la estrecho yo sin darme cuenta de lo que hago. Irons le da una palmada en el hombro haciéndose el importante.

 _Cretino santurrón._

-El señor Malcom ha venido directamente desde Washington para conocerles –dice Irons sonriendo como un porcino. Su visión me hace gracia -. Quiere hablar con ustedes sobre un proyecto que tiene en mente. Estaré fuera para que puedan hablar tranquilamente.

Al decir lo último me mira como si me estuviera advirtiendo. Yo intento mostrar mi mejor sonrisa. Sé que eso le pone de los nervios, y lo haré siempre que haga comentarios fuera de lugar. Escucho la puerta cerrarse y nos quedamos los tres solos. Trago saliva con dificultad al pensar en algo de lo que no me había dado cuenta.

Durex es una de las principales marcas de preservativos del mundo. Yo mismo las utilizo. Es la que más seguridad y posibilidades me da. Si nos quieren a Jill y a mí será para promocionar algo… Pero, ¿el qué? ¿Por qué nosotros?

-Lo primero, me gustaría agradecerles su presencia –nos dice Joel con tono de disculpa -. Sé que no están en horario laboral y que han trabajado de noche, por eso se lo agradezco aún más –nos observa detenidamente con una sonrisa -. Por sus caras, deduzco que no tienen ni idea de qué hacen aquí y por qué he venido a verles –asiento lentamente. No me fijo si Jill lo hace -. Bueno, supongo que conocen Durex y algunos de sus productos.

Yo vuelvo a asentir. Miro a Jill. Se sonroja. Yo sonrío. A veces es tan tímida… que me encanta.

-Queremos hacer una nueva campaña televisiva, sólo a nivel regional –nos comenta poniendo las manos sobre el escritorio -. Estamos buscando a un hombre y a una mujer que hagan ver, sobre todo a los jóvenes, de la importancia de mantener relaciones seguras en todo momento. Tras una estadística realizada, hemos comprobado que Pennsylvania es el estado en el que más menores mantienen relaciones sexuales sin ningún tipo de protección, y queremos cambiarlo.

Jill se ha quedado como una estatua. Yo trago saliva con dificultad. No sé por qué pero me da que lo que nos va a ofrecer va a ser algo calentito. Me excito al pensarlo, al recrear en mi mente algunos de anuncios en los que aparece una pareja en actitud cariñosa a punto de jugar. Y si es con Jill… Me estoy empezando a empalmar. Intento centrarme en la conversación antes de vaya a peor.

-Básicamente lo que queremos es rodar un spot televisivo en el que ustedes sean los protagonistas –nos confiesa con una mirada esperanzadora. Quiere que lo hagamos. Estoy totalmente convencido.

-¿Por qué nosotros? –pregunto nervioso.

-Les vi jugar en Salt Lake City –responde volviendo a sonreír -. Me sorprendió mucho ver cómo se entienden sin siquiera dirigirse la palabra, el buen rollo que parece haber entre ustedes… Eso es exactamente lo que buscamos para captar al público. Además, ya me han comentado lo populares que se han vuelto desde el encuentro, y eso inclina un poco la balanza, ¿no les parece?

Nos guiña un ojo. Está intentando ganarse nuestra confianza siendo buena gente. A mí ese rollo no me va mucho. Si quiere convencerme de que haga algo de lo que aún no tengo ni idea, va a tener que currárselo mucho. Me quedo en silencio. Pongo las manos en el respaldo de la silla pensando en lo absurdo que suena todo esto del anuncio.

-Seguro que hay modelos más que suficientes que están acostumbrados a estar delante de las cámaras –dice Jill con el gesto serio. Por su expresión sé que niega en rotundo la idea.

Joel niega en silencio sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Es que no lo entienden? _Carpe Diem._ Vive el momento. La sensación del momento… ¡son ustedes! –exclama señalándonos -. Claro que hay modelos de los que podemos tirar, pero queremos gente cotidiana para que parezca más real. Son polis, todo el mundo les admira y les respeta…

-No todos… -murmuro en voz baja. Creo que no me ha oído. Veo la media sonrisa de Jill. Ella sí.

-Si ellos, que velan por la seguridad, disfrutan de su salud sexual sin preocupaciones, ¿por qué no va a hacerlo el resto?

Me llevo las manos a la cabeza. No sé qué pretende con todo esto. Sigo sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que está pasando. Jill y yo intercambiamos una mirada. Está tan confundida como yo. No sé cómo va a acabar esto, pero me da que no tiene buena pinta.

-A ver si lo he entendido… -sintetizo mirando al tipo que tenemos delante a los ojos -. Quiere que Jill y yo participemos en una campaña televisiva para concienciar a la población de la importancia de usar preservativos en sus relaciones, ¿me equivoco?

-Yo no lo habría resumido mejor –contesta Joel sonriéndome -. Exacto. Eso es lo que espero de ustedes.

-Pero eso implica… -lo interrumpe Jill. Veo la duda en sus ojos -. Tendremos que hacer cosas que hacen las parejas: besos, caricias…

Se detiene porque se pone completamente colorada. Qué mona cuando se le suben los colores. Me quedaría observándola eternamente. Tiene razón en todo lo que ha dicho: en el anuncio nos pedirán que actuemos como una pareja normal y corriente, no como compañeros…

 _Bueno, ya tenemos un poco de experiencia…_

-Bueno, no vamos a pedirles nada complicado –explica Joel ante nuestra atenta mirada -. Aunque bueno, supongo que les dará un poco de pudor porque tendrán pareja…

Niego en silencio lentamente. Entre los entrenamientos y el trabajo estoy como para tener novia encima. Aunque no sea porque no quiera… pero es algo difícil de alcanzar. Nunca sucederá. Somos compañeros. Pase lo que pase. Ése es nuestro primer mandamiento.

-Bueno, eso simplifica un poco las cosas… -susurra mientras abre el maletín y saca dos hojas de papel -. Les he redactado un informe con los objetivos de nuestra campaña y un poco lo que pretendemos hacer con ustedes. También he traído un contrato para firmarlo en el caso de que aceptasen. Pero aún no es el momento. Primero quiero saber si están de acuerdo con la propuesta.

Nos pasa un folio a cada uno. Pero yo no lo leo. Es demasiado para leerlo en poco tiempo. Todo esto me ha pillado en frío. Ni de lejos me esperaba que el mismísimo mandamás de Durex se presentara aquí para que colaboremos con ellos. Yo no lo veo claro… y por la expresión Jill, ella tampoco.

-No sé… Creo que primero deberíamos discutirlo en privado –opino mirando a Jill -. Yo no lo veo claro.

Jill asiente con lentitud. Veo en su mirada un destello de gratitud. Sé que es lo mejor que podemos hacer. Esta propuesta me queda… tan grande. ¿Y si no cumplo con los requisitos? ¿Y si me pongo tan caliente que no soy capaz de aguantar y estropeo nuestra relación? Porque no soy de piedra, y ella tampoco. Y sé que con ese anuncio nuestros deseos sexuales van a estar al máximo.

-Sí. Me gustaría discutirlo primero con Chris –dice Jill sin apartarme la mirada.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente –se defiende Joel -. Aunque déjeme que les diga que me sentiría muy decepcionado si no consigo un sí por ambas partes. Además, los honorarios son muy buenos. Se lo comenté al jefe de policía. Se les pagaría veinte mil dólares netos a cada uno. Se les daría un quince por ciento del total de anticipo. Sin embargo, el jefe ha insistido en que el veinte por ciento de lo que ganen vaya destinado a la comisaría.

Me quedo boquiabierto. Será cabrón. Quiere sacar tajada de todo. No se contenta con embolsarse todos los meses una cantidad considerable de dinero. Ya sabía yo que ese cretino no iba a aceptar sin obtener nada a cambio. Me lo imagino al otro lado poniendo las orejas para oír todo cuanto estamos hablando.

Hombre, un dinero extra no me vendría nada mal. Tengo que pagar los estudios de Claire y mi alquiler además de todos mis gastos. Con mi sueldo llego justo a fin de mes. Pero necesito hablarlo con Jill y compartir ideas. Estamos juntos en esto y no daremos un paso en falso.

-Me reafirmo. Quiero hablarlo con mi compañera –digo con un tono de voz más o menos autoritario. Jill me sonríe y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa.

-De acuerdo –se resigna Joel con un suspiro -. Voy a dejarles también una copia del contrato para que le echen un vistazo a todas las condiciones. Les voy a dar mi número de teléfono por si tienen alguna duda.

Nos pasa una tarjeta con su nombre, teléfono y dirección. Tal vez las dudas salgan cuando empecemos a grabar, si es que lo hacemos. El monstruo que duerme en mí ruge contento al emocionarse con la idea. De pronto, la puerta principal se abre, y Irons irrumpe en la sala con cara de no haber roto un plato. Pongo los ojos en blanco sin que me vea.

-Bueno, seguro que ya hay trato –afirma muy seguro de sí mismo. No le pega nada -. Estos S.T.A.R.S. son de los mejor.

 _Éste si se parece más al capullo que conozco._

-No, aún lo tienen que pensar –rectifica Joel intentando ser amable.

Irons se gira como un gato en celo y nos fusila con la mirada. Si las miradas mataran… ésa lo habría conseguido. Su rostro empieza a parecerse poco a poco a un tomate. Aprieta los puños furioso.

-¿Le importaría dejarme un momento a solas con mis chicos? –espeta de malhumor. Joel asiente en silencio y sale al exterior lo más rápidamente posible.

Irons no le pierde de vista hasta que desaparece por completo y se centra en nosotros. No estoy tenso. Simplemente no sé por dónde nos puede salir este mequetrefe. Se lleva las manos detrás de la espalda y pasea de un lado a otro ahora sin mirarnos. Miro a Jill, que tiene los labios apretados.

-Con la cantidad de dinero que hay en juego, ¿a qué esperan? –nos recrimina sin dirigirnos aún la mirada.

-No sé cuándo pensaba contarnos que piensa llevarse un porcentaje –le suelto casi sin pensarlo. Me hierve la sangre. Me da igual. Jill me mira con miedo. Sabe que he ido demasiado lejos.

-Eso no es asunto suyo, Redfield. Necesito un buen motivo. Ya.

-Necesitamos pensarlo, señor –responde Jill temerosa -. No es una decisión que pueda tomarse a la ligera.

-¡Necesito una respuesta hoy mismo! –exclama completamente ido. Yo no me inmuto, pero Jill se echa hacia atrás en su asiento -. Me da igual lo que hagan fuera de aquí, pero esta noche cuando vuelvan quiero un sí. Ahora, lárguense. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Aprieto los puños con fuerza, casi haciéndome daño. Me levanto un poco de mi asiento, pero Jill me pone una mano delante y me impide hacer algo. Me mira y niega en silencio antes de hacerme un gesto con la cabeza para que nos larguemos. Salgo sin mirar atrás pero deseando darle su merecido a ese cerdo.

Jill abre la puerta y yo paso como una exhalación. No me detengo cuando paso junto a Joel. Miro a mi lado, pero veo que Jill no me sigue. Me giro y la veo charlando con el director de Durex.

-Estaré por Raccoon City hasta mañana –nos dice siendo amable -. No duden en llamarme si necesitan que les aclare cualquier punto.

-Lo tendremos en cuenta. Gracias –responde Jill antes de caminar hacia mí -. Vamos.

Caminamos en silencio hasta salir del pasillo. Me detengo al cerrar la puerta. Me siento como si me acabaran de privar de un gran regalo. Hubiera sido una enorme satisfacción poner a Irons en su sitio. Sé que no es políticamente correcto. Pero qué a gusto me hubiera quedado.

-Chris, ¿estás bien? –me pregunta Jill preocupada. Me pone una mano en el hombro. Yo suspiro.

-Es sólo que no soporto cómo nos trata ese cabrón –contesto mirándola directamente a esos preciosos ojos grises.

-Pensaba que lo tenías controlado.

-Cuando se pone a decirme cosas a mí no me importa, porque sé que lo hace para provocar, y no quiero entrar en su juego… Pero cuando insulta a mis camaradas… Eso no.

-Chris…

-Si ese malnacido vuelve a decirte algo fuera de tono, te juro que me lo cargo.

Vuelvo a apretar los puños con fuerza. Necesito descargar adrenalina. Mi cuerpo me lo pide, y sólo conozco dos cosas que me podrían ayudar: hacer el ejercicio y echar un polvo… y ninguna de las dos cosas es viable en este momento. Jill se aparta un poco mí y me observa detenidamente.

-Éste es otro juego más de Irons, Chris. No lo olvides –me recuerda con el gesto serio -. Además, tenemos que tratar un asunto importante, y me gustaría dejarlo zanjado antes de volver al trabajo. ¿Qué opinas?

Sonríe con timidez y yo se la devuelvo. Da gusto tener personas a tu alrededor que consigan sacarte una sonrisa a pesar de tener un humor de perros.

-Eso está mejor –opina dándome una palmada en el hombro -. Vamos, te invito a un café.


	15. Chapter 15

Muy buenas una semana más. Seguimos al hilo de esta trepidante historia que va poniéndose más interesante por momentos. ¡Disfrutadlo!

15.

El café ha servido para relajarnos un poco a los dos. El ambiente estaba muy cargado y tenso tras la conversación con Irons. ¿Y qué podía esperar? A ese hijo de puta sólo le ha faltado insultarnos para salirse con la suya. Ahora que tanto Chris como yo estamos más calmados vemos la situación desde otra perspectiva. No tenemos que caer en sus juegos. Eso sólo le hará crecerse más.

Es como si fuera un niño pequeño sólo que un poco más crecidito. Son casi las nueve y media de la noche. Hemos venido en el coche de Chris a su apartamento para ver qué es lo que vamos a hacer con la campaña de Durex. La idea no me atrae lo más mínimo… pero debemos ser educados y valorarlo todo antes de dar el sí o el no.

Hemos comprado comida china en un restaurante cercano para ahorrarnos tener que hacer de comer. Tenemos que estar a las doce de vuelta, así que no me mola nada la perspectiva de ponerme a cocinar a esta hora. Chris se detiene frente a su puerta con las bolsas en la mano. Veo que del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón sobresalen las llaves de su casa. Sonrío.

 _Vamos a divertirnos un poco._

Atrapo la llave silenciosamente, tal y como me enseñó mi padre, con un leve giro de muñeca. La aprieto contra la palma de mi mano disimulando todo lo posible. Chris se lleva una mano hacia la parte trasera del pantalón. Palpa varios lugares sin éxito. Yo aguanto la risa como puedo.

Se gira con el ceño fruncido y mete las manos en los bolsillos delanteros. Saca su cartera, pero no hay rastro de las llaves de su piso.

-¿Qué ocurre? –le pregunto intentando parecer preocupada. Me lo estoy pasando bomba viéndolo desesperado.

-No encuentro las llaves –responde con un tono de voz que indica que, aunque no está al borde del pánico, está empezando a asustarse.

-¿Has buscado bien?

-Sí, ¡maldita sea!

Se da la vuelta registrando los bolsillos de su cazadora. Ahora es el momento. Introduzco la llave en la cerradura, y sin hacer ruido, la giro. Vuelvo a dejarla en su sitio sonriendo ampliamente. Qué mala puedo ser a veces. Chris se rasca el pelo nervioso. Empieza a dar vueltas de un lado a otro intentando tranquilizarse. Creo que la broma ha llegado a su fin.

-¡Chris! En el bolsillo del pantalón –exclamo señalando la llave que sobresale.

Mira hacia atrás y suspira aliviado. Me llevo una mano a la boca aguantando la risa. Introduce la llave en la cerradura… y no gira. Se queda quieto y empuja la puerta hacia dentro. Suelto una carcajada silenciosa. Chris frunce el ceño muy serio. Sé que está muy confundido.

-¿Cómo estaba la puerta abierta? –le pregunto haciéndome la sorprendida.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?

Me queda callada. ¿Se ha dado cuenta? Si es así, le debo una explicación… y no me apetece ni pizca dársela. Trago saliva con dificultad. De ninguna manera puede haberse dado cuenta. Ni siquiera le he rozado, y la puerta tampoco ha sonado.

-¿Hacer el qué? –consigo decir intentando que no se note mi tono de sorpresa.

-Abrirla.

-¿Cómo voy a abrirla sin la llave? Chris, piensa un momento lo que estás diciendo –comento con un tono de voz que pretende ser enfadado. Debo reconocer que me lo estoy pasando en grande.

Chris me examina detenidamente. Sé que no se lo está tragando. Lo que me sigo preguntando es cómo ha sido capaz de adivinarlo. ¿Estaré perdiendo facultades? Últimamente sólo he practicado sola. Me niego a volver a la senda que empecé hace unos años, cuando el robo lo significaba todo para mí.

-Lo siento… No quería… -se disculpa Chris casi con un susurro. Ya vuelve el Chris de siempre.

Me acerco a él y le acaricio el rostro mientras niego en silencio. Él cierra los ojos y suspira. Me aparto segundos después y le miro. Sé que siente mal por haber dudado de mí. Tengo ganas de volver a reír. Mi broma se ha pasado un poco de la raya. Creo que debería disculparme. Lo pienso…

 _Debería dar muchas explicaciones. Mejor me quedo calladita._

-Vamos. La comida se va a enfriar –le animo sonriéndole. Él me devuelve la sonrisa. Coge las bolsas del suelo y entra en el interior. Yo voy tras él.

Mientras Chris deja las bolsas sobre la mesa yo camino un poco inspeccionando el lugar. El salón es bastante amplio. Hay un sofá negro que ocupa gran parte del fondo y que parece bastante cómodo. A su lado hay un balcón con vistas a un parque poco iluminado.

Hay varias vitrinas llenas de trofeos y fotografías. Casi todos son relacionados con su etapa en las fuerzas aéreas. Veo a varios muchachos posando frente a un helicóptero. Reconozco inmediatamente a Chris. Está muy joven. ¿Cuántos años tendría? ¿Dieciocho? ¿Diecinueve?

Veo una medalla con su nombre y el título "al mérito militar". Hay varias, pero ésa es la que más destaca. Vaya, Chris tuvo que hacer algo realmente heroico para que se la otorgaran. Sigo pasando por las vitrinas y veo más fotos, y esta vez me alegra ver a algunos de mis compañeros en los S.T.A.R.S.

Y entonces, la máscara de los celos vuelve a apoderarse de mí. En muchas fotos aparece acompañado de una joven de pelo largo, con los ojos marrones y que parece llevarse especialmente bien con él a juzgar por su actitud. En algunas fotos se abrazan, en otras se dan besos en la mejilla o hacen burlas a la cámara.

Mis pulsaciones empiezan a dispararse. ¿Y si nunca me ha contado que tiene novia? ¿Por qué entonces se muestra tan cariñoso conmigo? ¿Lo sabrá ella? Las dudas empiezan a martillear mi cabeza, y no sé si debería estar aquí. ¿Y si aparece en cualquier momento y les provoco una discusión?

-Ésa es Claire. Mi hermana –me dice Chris casi sobresaltándome. Acaba de poner los platos, los vasos y los cubiertos sobre la mesa. Mi cuerpo se afloja al escucharlo.

 _Es la hermana, ¿ves? Y tú sacando conclusiones precipitadas._

-Os parecéis mucho –comento para quitarle hierro al asunto. Sé que ha notado mi temor por su expresión. Él sonríe y camina hasta situarse a mi lado.

-El gen Redfield… es innegable –afirma divertido. Yo sonrío -. Es lo que más quiero en este mundo…

-La echas mucho de menos, ¿verdad?

Asiente lentamente en silencio observando las fotos con nostalgia.

-Fue muy duro para los dos separarnos –me explica sin apartar la mirada de las imágenes -. Después de estar toda la vida juntos, cuesta adaptarse. Pero ella entendió que no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad, y me animó a venir a Raccoon City.

-Seguro que eres un gran hermano para ella –comento sonriendo. Chris me devuelve la sonrisa.

-Eso espero. Vamos a comer o voy a tener que poner el microondas.

Asiento y nos dirigimos hacia la mesa. Nos sentamos uno enfrente de otro. Sobre la mesa están colocados los recipientes donde nos han servido la comida. Hemos pedido tallarines con bambú y setas, gambas picantes y pollo al limón. Mi estómago empieza a rugir de hambre al ver tanta comida.

-¿Cerveza? –pregunta Chris abriendo una lata. Asiento en silencio y me llena el vaso. Se echa el resto en el suyo -. Si no te importa, voy a empezar por los tallarines.

-Pensaba hacer lo mismo.

Chris sonríe y abre la tapa. Me pasa el recipiente con una cuchara para que me sirva a mi gusto. No hemos hablado absolutamente sobre el tema que nos tiene aquí reunidos, ni siquiera durante el café. Aunque creo que allí los nervios aún estaban a flor de piel tras la conversación con Irons.

Le devuelvo la comida a mi compañero y enrollo en el tenedor unos cuantos tallarines junto con algo de bambú y setas. Me lo llevo a la boca. Lo saboreo. Está delicioso. Parece que en Raccoon City también hay buenos restaurantes si sabes bien dónde buscarlos.

Comemos en silencio unos instantes. No sé cómo abordar el tema. Chris parece estar pensando lo mismo. Es todo tan… inverosímil. ¿Cómo se les ha ocurrido a los de Durex acudir a nosotros? Vale que en Raccoon City hemos creado una gran expectación. Todo el mundo nos aprecia, pero creo que de ahí a querernos meter en pantalla… No sé… No lo veo.

Doy un trago a la cerveza y me limpio la comisura de los labios con la servilleta. Chris me observa mientras lo hago. Frunce un poco el ceño mientras mastica. Incluso así es guapísimo. Sigo sin entender cómo las chicas no le tiran la caña a la primera de cambio.

-¿En qué piensas? –me pregunta de pronto mientras vuelve a llevarse comida a la boca. Noto que me sonrojo.

 _Si tú supieras…_

No respondo. Como en silencio sin querer mirarlo. No me atrevo a confesarle que yo sería la primera en tirarle la caña si no fuera por nuestra situación. Sé que entre nosotros existe muy buen rollo, y que sentimos un cariño especial el uno por el otro. Una amistad que nos ha ayudado a conocernos más en profundidad.

-Todo esto nos queda un poco grande, ¿eh? –comenta al ver que no voy a soltar prenda. Menos mal. No pensaba sacar la bandera blanca.

-No entiendo qué han visto en nosotros.

Chris arquea una ceja sorprendido.

-¿Que qué han visto en nosotros? Somos guapos, jóvenes, polis… ¿qué más quieres?

No sé si reír o decirle que es un creído. Finalmente me callo. Echo un poco más de tallarines en mi plato y vuelvo a sumirme en el silencio. Siempre me apetece hablar mientras como con alguien, pero hoy es que las palabras no parecen salirme. Estoy muy inquieta con todo el tema del anuncio.

-¿Tú estás dispuesto? –le pregunto. Chris mastica la comida sin decir nada. Se me queda mirando unos segundos hasta que contesta.

-A ver, no es que me guste ir exhibiendo mi cuerpo a gente que no conozco de nada… Pero no me avergüenzo de él.

-¿Lo harías entonces?

Se encoge de hombros.

-Bajo ciertas condiciones.

-¿Y son…?

Chris sonríe y niega en silencio. Abre las gambas picantes y las mezclas con los tallarines que quedan en su plato. Me observándolo unos segundos más, pero no parece que haya a responderme. Creo que será mejor que deje el tema por el momento. Quizá cuando estemos llenos y tranquilos surgirá.

-¿Por qué te echaron del ejército? –le interrogo como si se tratara de un criminal. No es lo que pretendo, ni mucho menos.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

-Mi curiosidad te lo agradecerá - Chris ríe antes de probar las gambas -. Recibiste una medalla al mérito. Tuviste que hacer algo muy importante.

-Bueno, fue por eso por lo que me echaron.

Frunzo el ceño.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Deja los cubiertos sobre el plato y bebe un largo trago de su vaso de cerveza. Junto las manos delante su rostro antes de dirigir la mirada hacia un lado y luego hacia mí.

-Estábamos en una misión de reconocimiento. Uno de nuestros compañeros se quedó aislado en la montaña. Hubo una avalancha. Mi capitán nos ordenó que nos retiráramos. Yo fui a rescatar a mi compañero. Cuando volví, me comunicaron que no volviera nunca más por allí, que mi impulsividad podría habernos matado. Pero no fue así. Conseguí salvarlo –me cuenta con un tono de voz triste. Sé que ese recuerdo no es de los mejores que guarda -. Al día siguiente, me llamaron. Mi compañero exigía que me condecoraran por haberle salvado la vida. Ellos aceptaron a regañadientes.

Guardo silencio escuchando atentamente cada una de sus palabras. Pobre Chris. Sé a ciencia cierta que jamás dejaría a un amigo detrás si hay una mínima posibilidad de salvarlo. Me conmueve su entrega. Creo que yo habría hecho lo mismo. Sería capaz de arriesgar mi vida para evitar que otra que me importa caiga. Nunca he llegado al extremo de Chris, pero sí he evitado situaciones que podrían haber acabado muy mal.

-Vaya… -susurro cogiendo una gamba sin demasiado ánimo. Abrir las heridas de guerra me quita el apetito -. Sabes que hiciste lo correcto. No tienes que martirizarte por ello. Si te sirve de consuelo, yo también lo habría hecho. No me importaría jugarme la vida por alguien que me importa.

Mis palabras lo dejan sorprendido. Creo que mi declaración de intenciones lo ha pillado con la guardia baja. Él no sabe que lo digo completamente en serio. Aún no sabe hasta dónde soy capaz de llegar. Saboreo las gambas con otras ganas. Ahora están de maravilla.

Repito de nuevo con las gambas y atraco en último lugar el pollo con limón. Creo que es una de las mejores comidas chinas que he probado jamás. Chris sabe dónde llevarme. Se nota que ya se conoce la ciudad bastante bien. Ya lo haré yo también, o eso espero.

Cojo los platos para llevarlos hacia el fregadero, pero Chris me los arranca literalmente de las manos. Me indica que me siente en el sofá. Le hago caso. Cojo mi chaqueta y saco los papeles que nos ha pasado Joel. Voy a echarles un vistazo por encima antes de que Chris se una al debate.

El primero son las condiciones en las que trabajaríamos. Serían tres sesiones de dos a tres horas con posibilidades de ampliarlas en el caso de que se necesitara a lo largo de una semana. Todo ello sin influir en nuestros horarios de trabajo y sueño. Bueno, al menos parecen que van a respetarnos un poco en ese aspecto.

La grabación sería aquí, en Raccoon City, para evitar que estemos lejos en el caso de que nos requieran. Nuestra profesión exige que debamos estar disponibles siempre por si surge una emergencia. Lo que me pregunto es dónde tendrá lugar la grabación. Será en cualquier estudio. Como ya he dicho, aún no estoy del todo familiarizada con la ciudad.

El siguiente punto trata sobre nuestro compromiso a mostrarnos semidesnudos delante de las cámaras. En el caso del hombre, en calzoncillos, y la mujer en sujetador y bragas o tanga. Niego en silencio. No quiero que mi trasero se pavonee delante de las cámaras y de las atentas miradas del sector masculino.

Bueno, ya tengo algo de experiencia en esto. Cuando Chris me dio el masaje sólo me cubrían dos toallas diminutas, y debo reconocer que no me sentí incómoda en ningún momento. Salvo cuando me rozó. Pero sé que no lo hizo queriendo porque se retiró al instante. Lo cierto es que me hubiera gustado que continuara.

Me vuelvo a sonrojar al recordarlo. Estoy mal, muy mal. Creo que necesito un polvo de emergencia para tranquilizarme. Llevo tantos meses sin alternar con un hombre que creo que voy a olvidar lo que es. Una mujer también tiene sus necesidades a pesar de lo que piensen muchos.

-No debes estar pensando en nada bueno –me interrumpe Chris el pensamiento poniéndose a mi lado. Echa el brazo por encima del sofá pero sin llegar a tocarme. Eso nos hace estar más próximos.

Chris coge el documento de mis manos y lo pone en medio para que podamos verlos los dos sin problemas. Apoya el codo que le queda libre en su rodilla sin dejar de leer las primeras líneas.

-¿Quieres ir por partes? –pregunta mirándome. Estamos tan cerca… Casi puedo saborear el olor de su crema de después del afeitado. Asiento -. Bien. Lo de las sesiones no lo veo mal. Si conseguimos sacar las tomas sin repetirlas muchas veces en dos días podremos terminar. No creo que el anuncio vaya a durar más de treinta segundos.

-Lo que no sabemos es cuándo tienen pensado grabarlo –le interrumpo observando el papel -. Sería muy importante saberlo por si nos pilla en horario de noche o mañana.

-Voy a apuntarlo.

Se levanta y abre un cajón. De él saca un bolígrafo y un folio en blanco antes de volver a sentarse a mi lado. Se apoya en una libreta que saca de un estante que hay junto al sofá y le veo escribir "mes y horario". Me mira.

-Continuemos. Era de esperar que la grabación fuera aquí en Raccoon. Me habría negado si fuera en otro lugar.

-Yo también. No voy a abandonar mi puesto de trabajo por nada del mundo.

-Así se habla –sonríe antes de volver a centrar su atención en el papel.

Volvemos a guardar silencio mientras leemos las siguientes líneas. Trago saliva con dificultad. El semidesnudo. ¡Que no somos actores ni nada de eso! No tenemos ni idea de cómo mostrarnos naturales ante las cámaras. Observo a Chris. Está serio, pero al llegar a una parte sonríe. Seguro que ha leído lo del tanga.

-Bueno, aquí llega el meollo de la cuestión –comenta antes de mirarme -. Sé que para ti es más difícil. Yo no tengo tantas partes a admirar que mostrar. No me importa estar en calzoncillos, aunque voy a estar un poco incómodo a veces.

Sé por dónde van los tiros. No hace falta que lo explique. Después de tanto roce vamos a estar que nos vamos a subir por las paredes. Vamos a necesitar desfogarnos de alguna manera. ¿Cómo? No tengo ni puta idea. Pero lo que está claro es que con él no aunque me atraiga la idea.

-Es normal. Tanta escena subida de tono no sé si será buena para nosotros.

-Bueno, siempre hay soluciones –opina encogiéndose de hombros. Oh, no. Estamos entrando en zona peligrosa -. Ya compartimos experiencias en el hotel.

-Lo sé, pero con tanta gente mirándonos mientras simulamos pasión… No sé si quedará tan creíble como ellos esperan. Deberían elegir a una pareja de hecho.

-¿Y por qué crees que nos va a faltar pasión?

El corazón se me acelera. En ese estado de complicidad soy capaz de dejarme llevar y echarlo todo a perder. Aunque por sus palabras deduzco que él está pensando exactamente lo mismo. ¿De verdad que seré capaz de actuar con naturalidad ante las cámaras?

-Porque no somos pareja –respondo con sinceridad -. Todo será muy artificial. No daremos credibilidad.

Chris niega en silencio.

-Mira, somos amigos. Nuestra confianza es nuestra mayor virtud… y creo que a nosotros nos sobra.

Pienso detenidamente en sus palabras. Es cierto. Es el mejor amigo con el que puedo soñar en este momento. Me escucha siempre que lo necesito, me da consejos, confianza, y sobre todo, respeta todas mis decisiones. Sé que ahora está intentando convencerme, pero es que no me entusiasma la idea.

-Oye, contéstame sinceramente –le pido girándome un poco para mirarlo de frente -. ¿Te ha visto más de una persona a la vez desnudo?

Se lo piensa. Se lleva la mano a la barbilla. Su silencio me deja helada. Me está dando a entender que sí, que ha compartido experiencias con más de una persona a la vez. Dios, ¿quién lo hubiera pensado? O bueno, tal vez me esté precipitando un poco…

-Sí –afirma rotundamente -. Pero no es eso de lo que quiero hablar. Lo que me importa es si te sientes cómoda conmigo.

Suspiro. Cada día este hombre me sorprende más. Su confesión me ha dejado descolocada. No pensaba que a Chris le fueran los tríos o las orgías. Lo veía más bien chapado a la antigua. No sé si eso será bueno o malo. ¿Volveré a mirarlo del mismo modo sabiendo que ha compartido experiencias sexuales con hombres y mujeres a la vez?

-No sé qué decir… Me has dejado en fuera de juego –respondo con la boca seca. Demasiadas confesiones en un momento.

-Han sido sobre todo mujeres. Hombres pocos. Pero no he hecho nada con ellos, si es lo que te preguntas –me explica con seriedad. Eso sólo me tranquiliza un poquito, no más.

Me quedo en silencio mirando ausente el suelo. No creo que sea capaz de rodar ese anuncio. No voy a estar a la altura. Él parece más que dispuesto tras ir leyendo una a una las condiciones que nos plantea la compañía. ¿Por qué siempre todo esto es más fácil para un hombre que para una mujer?

 _Porque nosotras mismas nos ponemos prejuicios. Ellos no tienen ningún tipo de pudor, y se muestran tal y como son._

-Dime algo, por favor –me pide casi en tono de súplica -. No tendría que haber dicho nada de eso.

-No, te lo agradezco. Me estoy dando cuenta de lo diferentes que somos en algunos aspectos.

Chris arquea una ceja sorprendido.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tú siempre pareces tan seguro, confías tanto en ti… que eres capaz de hacer todo lo que te propongas.

-Yo también he dicho que no a veces –me confiesa muy serio -. Sé dónde están los límites de mi cuerpo y mi corazón –guarda silencio -. Mira, lo que creo que te pasa es que los hombres con los que has estado no te han inspirado la suficiente confianza… y no te han respetado.

Esta vez me toca callarme a mí. Tal vez tenga razón. Mis experiencias han sido bastantes desastrosas por unas causas u otras: cuernos, discusiones, incluso maltratos… Pienso en cuando estaba en Jerry. Se me pone la carne de gallina. Dios. ¿Cómo pude aguantar ese infierno cada vez que bebía? El sudor empieza a bajarme por la frente. Chris me mira preocupado.

-¿Estás bien? – me pregunta mientras me pasa un brazo por los hombros. Yo apoyo mi cabeza contra su pecho y escucho el rítmico latir de su corazón -. Si quieres dejamos esta conversación para más tarde o para mañana.

No digo nada. Cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por sus latidos. Estar allí me hace sentir tan relajada… tan viva. Creo que me quedaría eternamente en sus brazos. Ningún hombre ha consentido escucharme nunca, ni siquiera darme un abrazo o una palmada para animarme. Sólo mi padre tiene ese honor…

-Es la primera vez que un hombre que no es mi padre me abraza si no es para mantener relaciones –le confieso abriendo los ojos. Chris me mira sorprendido.

-¿En serio? Vaya, no creo que te hayas cruzado con hombres muy buenos –contesta con tristeza. Parece que realmente lo siente, y eso me ablanda un poco el corazón.

Vuelvo a guardar silencio. No me apetece hablar de ello ahora mismo. Agradezco que Chris no insista y que se limite a abrazarme y a jugar con mi cabello en sus dedos.

-¿Te apetece algo de beber? –me interroga con la mirada. Yo me incorporo un poco y niego en silencio. Me pone las manos en la cara y nuestros ojos cruzan miradas. Trago saliva con dificultad. Ahora no, por favor -. Si no quieres hablar de ello, lo entiendo perfectamente. Te escucharé cuando quieras. Creo que deberíamos dejar lo del anuncio para mañana.

-No –niego rápidamente -, no le demos una excusa más a Irons para que nos lapide.

-Pero…

-Me gustaría zanjar este asunto cuanto antes –dictamino con seriedad. Cuanto antes lleguemos a una conclusión, mejor. Chris vuelve a escrutarme con la mirada antes de apartarse un poco.

-Está bien –acepta sin demasiado convencimiento -. Pero creo que ahora mismo tenemos unas posturas bastante opuestas. A mí lo único que me echa para atrás es que en ocasiones no voy a poder controlarme, y voy a estar realmente incómodo. Pero es algo que puede solucionarse.

-Tal vez… debería imaginar que estoy en la playa.

Chris sonríe ampliamente y me pone una mano en la rodilla cariñosamente.

-Podemos hacer una cosa –comenta pensativo -. Podemos pedirle al director que antes de grabar realicemos una prueba. Si nos convence, pues adelante. Que no… Siempre podemos rechazar.

Chris echa un vistazo al contrato. Lo lee en silencio durante casi un minuto mientras pienso en la locura que estamos haciendo. No es que vayamos a una peli porno, pero no me agrada enseñar parte de mi cuerpo a desconocidos. No somos actores ni nada por el estilo.

-No vamos a firmar el contrato hasta hacer la prueba –indica Chris con el ceño fruncido -. Eso es lo que le diremos.

Quizá sea lo mejor después de todo. Si la prueba no nos convence, adiós y muy buenas. Asiento lentamente. No sé si aún quedarán puntos a tratar de las condiciones en las que trabajaremos. Le quito el papel a Chris y lo leo en silencio. Vamos a tener asesores personales que nos orientarán sobre cómo actuar delante de las cámaras y nos explicarán técnicas para parecer más seductores.

Trago saliva con dificultad. Madre mía. Esto se va animando por momentos. ¿En serio me estoy planteando seguir adelante? Es una locura… pero aquí estoy examinando una por una las condiciones. Veo que Chris también lo está leyendo por encima de mi hombro.

El siguiente punto nos indica la cantidad que vamos a cobrar: veinte mil dólares cada uno, de los cuales un veinte por cierto irá destinado al departamento de policía. Me niego a darle al cabrón de Irons tanto. Se quedaría con ocho mil dólares por no hacer nada.

-Lo de Irons… Ni hablar… -comento negando en silencio -. Un doce por cierto y va que chuta.

-Totalmente de acuerdo –me apoya Chris sonriendo y apuntando en el folio "doce por ciento para Irons".

Y la última condición me acelera el pulso. Vamos a recibir un lote completo de varios productos de Durex por participar en la campaña, que van personalizados en función del sexo. Vaya, me pica bastante curiosidad. No he pasado más allá de los preservativos.

-Un gran detalle obsequiarnos con sus productos –dice Chris contento -. Tienen un gran surtido. Yo tengo algunas cosas, pero no me importaría ampliarlo.

Asiento distraída. Ya me contó en el hotel que siempre le gusta ir preparado. Tengo la sensación de que sabe bastante sobre sexo, bien por su experiencia o porque se ha informado. La verdad es que mi vida sexual ha sido bastante normalita tirando a monótona. No es que me queje, pero nunca he disfrutado mis relaciones plenamente.

-¿Llamamos a Joel Malcom? –pregunto sin estar del todo segura. Chris niega.

-Primero se lo deberíamos contar a nuestro querido jefe, y luego al señor Malcom.

-Espero que nuestras cabezas no rueden hasta entonces –murmuro sin darme cuenta.

Chris me sonríe y yo suspiro. Nos estamos metiendo en la boca del lobo.


	16. Chapter 16

¡Hola a todos! Aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste.

16.

El mes de abril ha llegado casi sin darme cuenta. Hemos disputado dos partidos en casa, y los hemos ganado casi sin despeinarnos. El primero, contra Washington. Ganamos de quince puntos. El segundo partido contra Portland estuvo algo más igualado, pero conseguimos vencer de siete.

El equipo cada vez está más confiado. La moral está por las nubes en el vestuario y en la ciudad. No hay sitio al que vayamos sin que nos paren o se hagan fotos con nosotros. A veces debo reconocer que es un poco agobiante. Pero de alguna manera u otra nos estamos acostumbrando.

Jill y yo cada vez lo hacemos mejor en el campo seguidos por el capitán Wesker. Todo el mundo comenta que es una delicia para los ojos vernos correr por la pista. He mejorado mucho mi tiro. Los puntos ya no se me resisten tanto. Los pases son otro cantar… por mucho que Jill me ayuda, no consigo acertar siempre.

Cada vez estamos más cerca de resolver el caso del violador que atacó a cinco mujeres en los últimos meses. Algunos clientes de bares de copas han afirmado haberlo visto intentando acechar a más jovencitas, aunque por ahora sin demasiado éxito. Sólo necesitamos la autorización de Irons para intervenir.

Irons… Irons… Cómo se puso cuando Jill y yo nos presentamos en su despacho para decirle que no nos rapiñara tanta cantidad. Tras mucho discutirlo finalmente aceptó porque sabe que va a sacar algo de tajada. Si por mí fuera no le daba ni un centavo. Aún sigo sin entender por qué exige dinero a cambio de ofrecernos. No es nuestro representante ni nada de eso.

 _Según él por las molestias que pueda ocasionar a la comisaría nuestra ausencia mientras grabamos._

Joel Malcom nos dijo que no iba a pisar nuestro horario de trabajo ni de descanso. Además, este mes lo tenemos más fácil. Trabajamos por la mañana, y tenemos toda la tarde y la noche libre para hacer lo que nos apetezca. Creo que eso a Irons es lo que peor le ha sentado. Que se joda. Fue él quien nos metió en esto.

El señor Malcom nos ha dejado la primera semana para que volvamos a acostumbrarnos a un nuevo horario de sueño y comida, alterado por las noches en vela que hemos pasado en el mes de marzo. Intento concentrarme en mis hobbies la mayor parte del tiempo para no pensar en la que se nos viene encima.

Cuando Jill y yo decidimos aceptar, nos entrevistaron expertos asesores en imagen para valorarnos. Dijeron que éramos perfectos, que sólo nos hacía falta ponernos delante de las cámaras y empezar a grabar. Yo estoy muy nervioso. Pero la que peor lo lleva es Jill. Está bastante distraída últimamente, como si su cabeza estuviera en otra parte.

Sé que no paramos de darle vueltas. Lo hemos hablado algunas veces, y barajamos la posibilidad de practicar por nuestra cuenta. No sé. Por mucho que lo desee no creo que sea muy prudente. Volvemos a lo de siempre: somos compañeros. Nuestros asesores nos han aconsejado ejercicios para controlar nuestros impulsos mientras grabamos, para que todo salga lo mejor posible.

¿Y qué he hecho yo a lo largo de la semana? Por la mañana trabajar, por la tarde descansar y por la noche, follar. Sí, estoy muy desatado últimamente. La perspectiva de retozarme con Jill la próxima semana me está convirtiendo en un animal sexual. Para no pensar durante las noches, quedaba con conocidas a las que sé que les gusta jugar conmigo, y lo cierto es que los resultados no han sido los esperados.

Los asesores ya nos lo advirtieron. Es muy importante que tengamos absoluto control sobre nosotros. Y yo me he dejado llevar… y he tenido un par de gatillazos. Dios. Me quería morir. Sé que es algo que alguna vez puede pasar, pero dos veces casi seguidas me han hecho ver que necesito poner el freno. No creo que haya sido bueno emocionarme tanto.

Barry incluso me ha notado raro. Me abordó el otro día cuando terminó nuestro turno. Es mi mejor amigo. No puedo ocultarle nada, pero me avergüenza que sepa que me he dejado llevar esta semana y que he sufrido dos piscinazos de cuidado. Lo único que le dije fue que estaba muy nervioso por lo de la grabación.

Jill y yo estuvimos hablándolo, y decidimos contárselo. Él estuvo presente cuando Wesker nos dijo que Irons nos buscaba en la galería de tiro. Sé que no iba a parar de molestarme hasta que se lo contara, y así fue. No le hizo mucha gracia. No sé por qué.

Lo he estado pensando mucho, y tal vez crea Jill y yo empezaremos a hacer locuras. Jill es mi tipo. Me atrae mucho, es una mujer inteligente y con la que me divierto mucho… pero no voy a arriesgarme. No si ella no quiere. Nunca me había llevado tan bien con una mujer aparte de mi hermana.

 _Si no le importaras ya te habría mandado a la mierda. Ni sería tan cariñosa contigo, ni te contaría sus cosas, ni te hubiera dado aquel beso que te trae loco._

Lo que me llamó mucho la atención fue la forma de Barry a abordar a Jill. Delante de mí, le dijo que con ella sí que podía razonar, y que si de verdad le importaba yo, que nos echáramos atrás. Sé que lo estuvo pensando seriamente, al igual que yo. El director de Durex es muy flexible en ese sentido. Como aún no hay contrato firmado estamos a tiempo de echarnos atrás.

Pero ya que han venido los asesores, nos están dando buenas instrucciones y nos consideran perfectos para la campaña, ¿por qué echarse atrás? Sé que el bueno de Barry intenta protegernos para que no nos pase nada. Somos adultos. Ya somos lo suficiente mayores como para tomar nuestras propias decisiones.

Ahora estoy relajado en el sofá de mi casa escuchando algo de música con mi orgullo varonil herido. Me siento muy culpable por haber querido volcar toda mi ansiedad con las mujeres y de la mejor forma que sé: sexo, sexo y sexo. Pero aún retumban en mi cabeza los recuerdos de los últimos dos intentos. Desde entonces, me he abstenido de pensar en sexo y en masturbarme.

Son casi las siete de la tarde. Estoy intercambiando mensajes con mi hermana para ver si me relajo un poco. Tal vez ella consiga hacerme olvidar un poco todo lo que me ha ocurrido en la semana anterior. Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho. Ahora me doy cuenta del error que he cometido. Yo no disfruté mucho que digamos… y ellas no tengo ni idea. Las dos del gatillazo seguro que se quedaron con ganas de más.

Le pregunto a Claire si puedo llamarla por teléfono. Me apetece escuchar su voz y que me cuente sus andanzas juveniles. Cada día es más guapa. Va a ser un gran partido de aquí a pocos años. Sonrío mientras leo su respuesta. Dice que ya estoy tardando. Río y marco su número antes de llevármelo a la oreja. No tarda ni tres segundos en cogerlo.

-¡Hola guapo! –me saluda amistosa.

-¿Qué tal pequeña? ¿Cómo va la vida estudiantil?

-Un poco amargada porque no dejan de mandarnos absurdos trabajos y montones de deberes. ¡Y encima estudiar! –se queja casi gritando -. No sé cómo voy a llegar a final de curso.

-Bueno, el último año siempre es duro. Pronto empezarás la universidad. ¿Sabes ya a cuál quieres ir?

-Me gustaría estudiar derecho… Pero hasta que no me informen un poco mejor de las posibilidades que ofrece cada universidad, no voy a decidirme… ¿Y qué tal por Raccoon City?

-La verdad es que no puedo quejarme –comento cerrando los ojos unos instantes -. Ando muy ocupado últimamente entre el trabajo, los entrenamientos y la grabación de un anuncio.

-¿Un anuncio?

Esperaba esa reacción. Aún no le he dicho nada, pero quiero que se te entere por mí en vez de por otros. Si no confío en mi hermana, ¿en quién voy a hacerlo?

-Sí, la verdad es que no he tenido tiempo de contártelo… -trago saliva con dificultad. ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto? -. Hace unas dos semanas se presentó en la comisaría un representante de Durex…

-¿Cómo? –me interrumpe gritando casi como una loca -. Estamos hablando de los condones, ¿no?

-Sí… Bueno, el caso es que se fijaron en Jill y en mí… y quieren que grabemos un anuncio para ellos.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Y cómo ha sido eso?

Sonrío ante el tono emocionado de mi hermana. Ya sabía yo por qué tenía que acudir a ella.

-Por lo visto estuvieron presentes en el partido que jugamos en Salt Lake City… y les gustamos.

-Jill es tu compañera de los S.T.A.R.S., ¿no?

-Sí, sí.

-Bueno, ¿y habéis aceptado sin más? ¿No os da… corte?

Suspiro. No es el corte precisamente lo que me preocupa. Debería estar practicando las técnicas que me han recomendado.

-Lo hemos discutido mucho. No estamos del todo convencidos aún. No hemos firmado nada por si acaso –le cuento incorporándome un poco -. Queremos hacer una prueba primero. Ya sabes que los anuncios de Durex suelen ser bastante subiditos de tono aunque no se vea gran cosa…

-Ay, Chris, no sé qué decirte. ¿Lo pagan bien?

-Veinte mil dólares. Un quince por cierto el primer día de grabación, y el resto al terminar –le explico intentando no darle demasiada importancia -. Pero mi querido jefe ha insistido en quedarse el doce por cierto por prestarnos.

-Vaya cabrón…

-Así hablan los S.T.A.R.S. y los Redfield.

Oigo a mi hermana reír al otro lado. Me encanta hacerle reír aunque sea a más de mil kilómetros de distancia. Los primeros meses fueron muy duros para los dos. Yo no me acostumbraba a estar solo, y ella tampoco. Concretamos vernos al menos una vez al mes para ir desapegándonos. Ahora, sólo cuando tengo vacaciones voy a verla. Mi sueldo tampoco me da para estar cada dos por tres viajando.

-Oye, Chris, ¿y no has pensado que eso que vais a hacer puede cambiar vuestra relación? –comenta Claire más seria. Guardo silencio meditando sus palabras.

Ése precisamente es el principal problema que encuentro. Puede que hagamos el anuncio, nos quedemos muy calientes y decidamos liberar tensiones cada uno por su lado. ¿Y si quiero hacerlo con ella? ¿O al revés? ¿Cómo podríamos mirarnos luego sin pensar: yo me he acostado contigo? Qué difícil es todo esto.

-Sí, Claire, lo he meditado, y mucho. Si jugamos bien nuestras cartas no creo que haya que preocuparse –miento como sé que nunca le haría a mi hermana. Me conoce tan bien que sé que no se lo va a tragar.

-Chris, te conozco muy bien… y no creo que hayas cambiado mucho en Raccoon City. ¿Qué me dices de las fiestas a las que hemos ido? ¡Acababas con una distinta todas las veces!

Me termino de incorporar por completo y me rasco el pelo nervioso. Sí, es cierto. No he dejado del todo mi vida liberal en Raccoon City. Si lo hago es porque creo que no daño a nadie, y lo hacemos porque queremos. Además, siempre me buscan a mí, salvo la última semana.

-Esta vez se trata de trabajo –digo tranquilizándome un poco -. No pienso poner en riesgo nuestra relación laboral por esto. Me niego –de pronto mi móvil empieza a pitar. Alguien me está llamando. Tal vez sea importante -. Me están llamando, Claire. Luego hablamos. Un beso.

-Vale, Chris. Te quiero.

Cuelgo, y entonces aparece el nombre del capitán aparece en la pantalla. Frunzo el ceño. Pues sí que era importante la llamada. Debe de tratarse de algo excepcional para avisarme fuera del trabajo. Una emergencia. Lo cojo con dedos temblorosos.

-Chris al habla, capitán.

-Chris, Irons nos ha dado vía libre para capturar al violador –me cuenta Wesker como si se tratara de una noticia sin importancia. Yo me emociono. Eso puede significar que vamos a actuar -. Dewey, del equipo Bravo, está rondando por las zonas donde suele estar nuestro amigo. Le han dado un chivatazo de que esta noche se va a dejar caer por allí a eso de las once. Vamos a intervenir.

Yo sonrío. Bien, justo lo que necesito para olvidarme de toda la mierda que me está sacudiendo últimamente. Me siento ansioso. Hace tanto que no entraba en acción que lo echo muchísimo de menos. Sin darme cuenta me levanto del sofá para dirigirme a mi habitación para vestirme de calle.

-Genial, capitán. ¿A qué hora tiene lugar la extracción?

-Me gustaría reunir al equipo a eso de las nueve. Los Bravo van a hacer un primer reconocimiento, y luego intervendremos nosotros. Enrico y yo estamos elaborando el plan. Ya he avisado a todo el equipo, pero no consigo contactar con Jill… ¿Está contigo?

Pongo los ojos en blanco. Otro igual. ¿Es que no nos van a dejar en paz y van a estar emparejándonos siempre?

-No, pero puedo intentar contactar con ella o llegarme a su apartamento a unas malas –respondo entrando en mi habitación.

-Hazlo, por favor. Dile que se venga muy arreglada. Luego te cuento. Nos vemos.

Me quedo mirando la pantalla sin entender mucho lo último que ha dicho. ¿Qué vaya arreglada? ¿Es que tienen ya algo pensado? Sé que todos somos profesionales, y que si han dicho eso es por algún motivo especial. Tal vez piensen que con sus encantos pueda atraerlo hasta nosotros… Lo pienso… Es posible.

Suspiro. Abro el armario para buscar algo que ponerme. Dejo las puertas abiertas y me siento en la cama. Vuelvo a coger el móvil y miro la última conexión de Jill. Hace más de media hora. No me preocupa, pero es extraño. Puede que esté durmiendo y no se haya enterado. Voy a llamarla de todos modos. Da cinco o seis tonos y no obtengo respuesta. Mierda. ¿Dónde está?

Volveré a intentarlo más tarde. Cojo una camiseta de manga larga marrón. Aunque no hace mucho frío tampoco es para ir manga corta. Me pongo unos pantalones azules y me abrocho la correa. Quiero llegarme antes para ayudar en todo lo posible a los capitanes. Abrocho el cinturón y escucho mi móvil vibrar. Lo cojo. Es un mensaje de Jill.

 _Un segundo._

¿Cómo que un segundo? ¡Tenemos que actuar! Pero caigo en la cuenta de que ella no sabe todavía nada. Tengo que avisarla. Habrá visto la llamada de Wesker, y me extraña que haya decidido llamarme a mí primero en vez de al capitán. La llamo, pensando aún en lo extraño que me resulta que haya acudido a mí en primer lugar. Pasan casi cuatro tonos cuando por fin lo coge.

-Dime Chris.

Detecto por su tono de voz que parece estar molesta por algo. Oigo de fondo también mucho ruido, como si estuviera en un local o un centro comercial. No voy a sacar conclusiones precipitadas aunque sigue sin haber algo que no me cuadra del todo.

-Ha llamado el capitán. Nos quiere reunidos en menos de dos horas.

-¿Cómo? –su tono ahora es completamente diferente -. ¿Vamos a por el violador?

-Eso creo. Nos ha citado a las nueve en la oficina –voy a despedirme, pero entonces recuerdo lo que me ha dicho Wesker -. Ah, por cierto. El capitán dice que vayas muy arreglada.

Guarda unos segundos silencio antes de contestar.

-¿Arreglada informal o fiesta?

-No entiendo de moda, señorita Valentine –bromeo recordando la vez que comimos en el restaurante allá por San Valentín. ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo! Y no hace ni dos meses.

La oigo reírse al otro lado. Escucho una música potente que empieza a martillearme los oídos. Estoy por intentar sonsacarle algo de información, aunque sé que no va a soltar prenda así como así. Pasa un poco de tiempo hasta que la escucho responder.

-Bueno, me las apañaré para encontrarme algo. Te veo luego Chris.

-Adiós, Jill.

Pero no cuelgo. Me quedo con el teléfono en la oreja para ver si puedo captar algo. Y entonces, escucho una voz masculina:

 _-Adiós, guapa. Nos vemos._

Me quedo boquiabierto. ¡Jill estaba con un hombre! Me cae un peso en el estómago. El mundo se desmorona. No lo soporto. ¿Cómo es posible? Eso me demuestra que me ha olvidado. ¿Será verdad? Bueno, ¿acaso yo no he ido con otras mujeres también?

 _Pero tú la has espiado, ella a ti no. Deberían meterte en un centro para celosos, Redfield._

No estoy celoso. Me siento… traicionado. Joder, debo olvidarme de esto cuanto antes. Me están esperando en la comisaría. Cierro las puertas del armario con más fuerza de la debida y salgo de mi habitación muy furioso. Lo último que me apetece ahora es ir a la comisaría.


	17. Chapter 17

¡Buenas! Aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo. Gracias a todos los que semanalmente me leéis y dejáis comentarios.

17.

Camino lo más rápidamente que puedo hacia el despacho. No sé si la vestimenta que he elegido es la adecuada: camisa blanca con bastante escote, unos pantalones negros muy pegados y unos zapatos con un poco de tacón. Creo que es más o menos lo que buscan. Me pregunto para qué… pero hasta que no llegue no lo sabré. Recorro a la carrera los últimos metros, y en la puerta veo a Forest y a Richard charlando.

-Hola chicos –los saludo con una sonrisa.

-¡Vaya, Jill! –exclama Forest boquiabierto -. Estás…

-¿Están todos dentro? –pregunto nerviosa para cambiar de tema. No me apetece que empiecen a piropearme.

-Sí… -responde Richard a media voz.

Paso de largo. Cruzo el umbral como si me dispusiera a entrar en una plaza de toros. Lo primero que hago es mirar hacia la mesa del capitán, que está hablando con Enrico en voz baja. Wesker levanta la mirada y me ve. No muestra emoción alguna. Enrico me examina unos segundos y levanta el pulgar para indicar que todo está bien.

Suspiro un poco aliviada y miro a mi alrededor. Todos me observan boquiabiertos. Todos… menos Chris. Está con el gesto serio y los labios apretados. Me inquieta su actitud. Algo no le agrada. No creo que sea la vestimenta. Él debe saber más que yo sobre esto, así que no tengo ni idea.

Barry da unos pasos hacia mí y me observa de arriba abajo como si no diera crédito a lo que ve.

-¿Y esto? –pregunta con curiosidad. Lo cierto es que a mí también se me hace raro no estar con el uniforme.

-Wesker lo quiso así –contesto sin darle mucha importante y encogiéndome de hombros. En realidad, Chris fue el que me transmitió sus órdenes, pero no sé… está muy raro.

-Enrico y él llevan un buen rato cuchicheando –dice Joseph a mi espalda -. Puede que aún no esté nada claro el plan.

-Yo creo que algo hay –opina Chris girando un poco su silla -. Si le han pedido a nuestra compañera que se luzca… será por algo en concreto.

Me quedo en silencio analizando sus palabras detenidamente. Lo primero: no me ha llamado por mi nombre. Lo segundo: ha pronunciado la palabra "luzca" con cierta ironía. Esto aumenta mis sospechas de que no le hace gracia que vaya así. Pero, a ver, sólo estoy siguiendo órdenes. Ni que fuera a tirarme al otro.

Entonces, se me revuelve el estómago. No había pensado en ello. ¿Y si pretenden que tontee con él, incluso que pueda llegar a algo más para bajarle la guardia? Trago saliva con dificultad. Estaba tan centrada en buscar algo que ponerme que no me había parado a pensar en ello. ¡Qué follón! ¿Será por eso por lo que Chris está tan distante?

 _No es mi pareja. No tiene que sentirse celoso. No le pertenezco._

Me muero por devolverle la indirecta, pero me muerdo la lengua. Me siento en la silla que hay junto a mi escritorio. Voy a dejar que Richard se siente en el sillón de cuero. Me pongo de cara a los capitanes y me obligo a no mirar a Chris. Él parece haber adoptado la misma táctica.

Forest y Richard entran y cierran la puerta. Richard pasa por mi lado y me sonríe. Yo le devuelvo la sonrisa. Sienta bien entrar en acción. Es nuestra primera misión, y espero no cagarla. No sé por qué, pero me da que voy a tener la voz cantante en todo esto.

Enrico carraspea para llamar nuestra atención. Se hace el silencio absoluto. Wesker baja la pizarra plegable mientras Enrico lee por última vez unas notas que tiene apuntadas en una carpeta. El capitán Wesker empieza a dibujar lo que parece ser unas calles y unos edificios situando el nombre de cada uno de ellos.

-Muchachos, hoy es el día en el que vamos a capturar a ese criminal –empieza hablando Enrico situándose a un lado de Wesker -. Lo llamo así porque no se me ocurre otro nombre –veo a algunos de mis compañeros sonreír -. Edward nos comunicó esta tarde que tenía información bastante valiosa. ¿Te importa compartirla?

-En absoluto –contesta la potente y ronca voz de Edward Dewey, del equipo Bravo -. Me encontraba a eso de las seis menos cuarto cerca de los bares de copas. El capitán Enrico me había ordenado que procurara obtener cualquier cosa que nos sirviera para atrapar a ese sinvergüenza –sonrío esta vez -. Me encontré con un conocido. Le hice una descripción del sujeto en cuestión, y me dijo que lo ha visto rondar por allí las últimas dos noches.

-¿Acude siempre a la misma hora? –pregunta el capitán Wesker ajustándose sus gafas de sol.

-No lo sé, capitán –responde Edward -. Mi contacto sólo pude confirmarme que normalmente suele aparecer alrededor de las once. Algo que también llamó la atención de mi conocido es que siempre aborda a chicas jóvenes. Nunca se fija en las de más de treinta y tantos años.

-Interesante… -comenta Barry rascándose la perilla. Es algo que hace cuando está nervioso -. Eso podría situar a nuestro sujeto en una franja de entre veinte y cuarenta años.

-El R.P.D. no ha conseguido sacar nada más –dice Kenneth desde el fondo de la sala -. No tenemos nombre, ni dirección, ni grupo sanguíneo… Nada que lo pueda relacionar salvo los testimonios de las víctimas.

-El tipo se está tomando muchas molestias para evitar que lo pillemos –comenta Brad bastante tenso. Por su rostro, debe estar a punto de cagarse encima. Su visión me divierte.

-Si no quiere ir a la cárcel, más le vale –le corta Chris poniendo los ojos en blanco. Me mira un segundo y luego vuelve a centrar su atención en los capitanes. Estoy más que desconcertada.

-Procederemos del siguiente modo –habla Wesker volviendo a captar nuestra atención -. El equipo Bravo partirá a eso de las diez treinta hacia el objetivo, un local de moda llamado Kitten Heaven. Richard y Edward entrarán en el bar simulando ser dos clientes. Permanecerán allí hasta que vean llegar al sujeto.

Wesker lleva una flecha desde una calle lateral hasta el local.

-Los demás nos camuflaremos en vehículos por las calles cercanas –explica haciendo cruces en diferentes puntos cercanos al bar -. Utilizaremos tres vehículos del R.P.D. que son como los de calle para que no nos descubra antes de tiempo.

Veo a Joseph levantar la mano.

-¿Qué ocurre si nos reconoce? Seguramente habrá visto algún tipo de noticia en la televisión o en algún otro medio.

-Por lo que sabemos ese tipo es nómada –contesta Enrico apoyándose en su mesa -. Va de un lado a otro sin detenerse mucho para que no lo identifiquen. Ni siquiera sabemos si tiene casa propia. Nos arriesgaremos.

-Bien –continúa el capitán Wesker -, llegamos a ese punto es donde entras tú, Jill.

Y noto que todos los ojos se centran en mí. Trago saliva con dificultad. Ya me temía que algo de esto iba a pasar. Puedo palpar la tensión que existe en el ambiente. Pero es una tensión sana. Están preocupados por lo que pueda pasar. Yo lo único que sé es que voy a tener que tirar de repertorio para conseguir lo que quieren.

-Te sentarás en la barra o en una mesa que esté libre, lo que elijas –me ordena Wesker con su tono profesional. Me transmite seguridad -. Intenta captar la atención del sujeto con miradas, insinuaciones… lo que se te ocurra.

Su voz se entrecorta al final. Detecto una pizca de rubor en sus mejillas. Vaya con el capitán. No creo que esté pensando en que voy a tirarle los tejos también. Niego en silencio para desechar la idea. No me van los rubios.

-Cuando lo atraigas –continúa una vez que se ha recuperado -, entabla conversación con él. Muéstrate amable y simpática para que se confíe. ¿Alguna pregunta hasta aquí? –niego en silencio. La pregunta es si seré capaz de hacerlo. Ay madre. Veo a Kenneth levantar la mano.

-¿Cómo sabremos cuándo intervenir?

-Jill llevará un micrófono oculto en la blusa por el que podrá hablarnos sin levantar sospechas –explica Enrico atusándose el bigote -. También tendrá un auricular en la oreja por el que podrá escuchar lo que le digamos.

-¿Y nosotros permanecemos en el lugar en todo momento? –pregunta Richard muy serio. Se nota que está concentrado.

-Sí –asiente Wesker -, vosotros seréis el enlace entre el interior y el exterior. Jill os hará una señal, y nos avisaréis para entrar pasados… digamos… cinco segundos.

Richard, Edward y yo asentimos en silencio. Nadie dice nada. Pero yo tengo muchas dudas. Puede salir cualquier cosa mal: una palabra fuera de tono, que el tipo no se fije en mí, o que intente sacarme de allí a la fuerza… Cualquier cosa. Veo a Chris levantar la mano con media sonrisa en el rostro. Debo reconocer que me da miedo su expresión.

-¿Y si fracasamos?

-El fracaso no es una opción, Chris –contesta Wesker muy serio. Le gusta muy poco o nada que le recuerden que podemos fallar -. En el caso de que Jill necesitara ayuda porque la situación se complique, intervendremos.

Volvemos a quedarnos todos en silencio. Wesker y Enrico cuchichean cerca de la mesa. No sé de qué estarán hablando, pero parecen tener posturas contrarias. Wesker niega continuamente con la cabeza y Enrico agita las manos en un intento de explicarle algo. Observo a mis compañeros. Algunos hablan entre ellos en voz baja y otros están pensativos.

El labio de Brad tiembla como si tuviera un tic. Creo que los capitanes harían bien en dejarlo aquí como enlace. Aunque estoy empezando a sentir algo de compasión por él, no haría más que estorbarnos. Es la triste y cruda realidad. Es un piloto y un informático cojonudo, pero a la hora de entrar en acción… mejor ni hablar.

-Muchachos –nos llama Wesker volviendo a dejar toda la sala en silencio -, vamos a recoger nuestro equipo. Quiero a todo el mundo de uniforme menos a Richard, Edward y Jill. Repasad un poco cómo vais a actuar una vez que estéis dentro –mira a Brad -. Tú te quedarás de enlace en la comisaría.

Brad asiente nervioso mientras el resto de nuestros compañeros abandonan la oficina para dirigirse a los vestuarios. Edward se acerca a nuestra mesa mientras veo a Brad haciendo algunas comprobaciones en el sistema de comunicaciones. Richard, Edward y yo nos miramos.

-Estaremos allí para cubrirte, Jill –me dice Edward con una amplia sonrisa -. No vamos a dejar que ese cabrón se pase contigo.

Yo le devuelvo la sonrisa un poco tensa. Mi ex se encargó de que, si ya de por sí odiaba a este tipo de hombres, deseara capturar a todos y cada uno de ellos por hacer sufrir a mujeres y familias inocentes. Creo que fue ese motivo el que me animó a alistarme a los S.T.A.R.S. Y puede que hoy empiece mi cacería de esos malhechores.

-Lo sé –respondo con un suspiro -. Es sólo que esto para mí es… algo personal.

Richard y Edward asienten mientras me escuchan atentamente.

-Bueno, ¿qué plan tenemos entonces? –pregunta Richard volviendo a ponernos en acción -. Edward y yo entramos primeros. Nos sentamos en una mesa que esté cerca de la puerta, para tener una mejor comunicación.

-De acuerdo –afirma Edward rascándose la barbilla -. Creo que allí también tendremos mejor visión de lo que esté pasando.

-Entro unos diez minutos después –continúo hablando -. Lo mejor será que me siente por la barra para no levantar sospechas. Así no sabrán que vamos juntos.

-Me parece bien –me apoya Richard -. Cuando el tipo acceda al interior avisaremos a nuestros compañeros. No le quitaremos el ojo de encima en ningún momento… por si la cosa se pone fea.

Me miran. Sé que quieren protegerme, y lo agradezco. Me conmueve su decisión de hacer todo lo posible para no sufrir daños. Pero me considero una mujer fuerte, que no se deja intimidar fácilmente. La Delta Force me endureció mucho, y qué decir el entrenamiento básico de los S.T.A.R.S.

-Cuando tenga al sujeto a mi merced –les explico reanudando la conversación -, os haré una señal para que aviséis al resto del equipo.

Richard y Edward asienten en el momento en el que la puerta de entrada se abre, y por ella empiezan a entrar el resto de nuestros compañeros con sus uniformes reglamentarios. Se me hace raro no tenerlo yo también. Voy en plan de ligue, como solía decir cuando iba de marcha en New Orleans.

Forest les da a Richard y a Edward sus pistolas reglamentarias. Se las colocan en las caderas, donde tienen su pistolera abrochada. Se echan la camiseta por encima para que nadie pueda verlos. Yo me observo. Mi camisa no es lo suficientemente larga como para cubrirme. Mierda. Entonces, palpo mi espalda para comprobar la longitud. Llega hasta el culo. Bien, creo que podría funcionar.

El único problema es que voy a estar bastante incómoda con la boca del arma dándome en el trasero. Pero la necesito. Con la Beretta me siento más segura. Barry me pasa mi arma y mi pistolera. Me sonríe tenso. Sé que está muy preocupado por lo que puede pasar, al igual que yo.

-Gracias Barry –le digo con una sonrisa sincera -. Voy a ponérmela en la espalda, ¿me ayudas?

Barry me engancha la pistolera en el pantalón y luego introduce la Beretta antes de tapármela con mi blusa. Mientras lo hace observo a Chris. Sus ojos, aunque no me miran, sé que está que echa chispas. ¿Qué coño le pasa? No entiendo absolutamente nada. Que yo sepa, no he nada que pueda molestarlo. Es más, esta mañana se ha actuado como siempre, y ha sido a partir de nuestra conversación telefónica cuando ha empezado a actuar raro.

Estaba tarde me fui a tomar algo. Simplemente estaba siguiendo los consejos que me está dando mi asesor. Me advirtió que si me sentía muy agobiada que fuera a que me diera el aire. Y yo decidí presentarme en un bar para distraerme. Allí me encontré con un muchacho que trabaja en una tienda de comestibles cerca de mi casa. Estuvimos charlando hasta que me llamó Chris.

Es muy majo. Cada vez que me ve se para a charlar conmigo y de vez en cuando me regala algo de su tienda. Creo que quiere algo conmigo, pero no sé. Tampoco le he prestado mucha atención. Mis sentidos están puestos ahora mismo en otras cosas… como un capullo que no me habla.

-¿Estás bien? –me pregunta Barry dándome una palmada en el hombro. Vuelvo a sonreír.

-Preparada para patearle el culo a ese desgraciado –respondo con la mayor sinceridad de la que soy capaz. Estoy un poco nerviosa, pero que es más por pensar que voy a intervenir que por el caso en sí. Lo echaba de menos.

Consulto mi reloj de pulsera. Son casi las diez. Pronto, cuando los capitanes lo estimen oportuno, saldremos en dirección a la avenida Packson, donde tendrá lugar el arresto, o eso espero. La boca del arma empieza a hacerme un poco de daño en el trasero, y eso que acabo de ponérmela.

Miro hacia la pared. Está en la derecha, así que lo tengo más fácil para desenfundar. Me quedo quieta y llevo una mano rápidamente hacia atrás y saco la pistola. Apenas he tardado tres segundos. Pero sé que no tengo tanto tiempo en el local. Debo hacerlo más rápido.

Pruebo otra vez. Y esta vez el dedo se me queda enganchado en la blusa. Maldita sea… Tendría que haber practicado mucho antes. ¿Cómo lo he podido pasar por alto? Sé que Richard y Edward van a estar vigilándonos constantemente, y que actuarán con rapidez si algo sucediera. ¿Y si ve mi arma y me la quita? Entonces sí que estoy perdida.

Miro hacia atrás y veo a Chris negando con la cabeza. Se está burlando de mí. Tal vez debería pedirle a él que me enseñara si es tan listo. Me está sacando de mis casillas. Me está empezando a recordar al principio cuando nos conocimos. Odio cuando estamos así. Y sé que ahora mismo necesito tener la mente despejada de cualquier cosa que no sea el caso.

-Bueno gente, nos ponemos en marcha –anuncia el capitán dirigiéndose a todos los que estamos allí.

El corazón empieza a latirme con fuerza. Ya nos vamos. Y yo aún no consigo controlar bien la técnica que estoy practicando. Dios, esto es horrible. Sólo me queda confiar en mi instinto y esperar que todo salga según lo planeado. Empezamos a desfilar por la puerta dejando a Brad solo ante los mandos.

Wesker se acerca y le dice algo en el momento en el que salgo al pasillo. Camino sola y en silencio detrás de Kenneth y Joseph, que bromean sobre algo que han visto. Me siento confiada. Sé que puedo hacerlo. Las sesiones con el asesor están siendo de lo más productivo que he hecho últimamente.

Nuestro coche se detiene enfrente del local. Forest va al volante, y Enrico a su lado. Barry va detrás conmigo. Todos guardamos silencio. Tenemos que esperar a que Richard y Edward entren. Ellos están en otro vehículo en una de las calles laterales junto a Wesker y Chris.

Kenneth y Joseph llevan el coche en el que meteremos al tipo una vez que le echemos el guante. Cuento mentalmente hasta tres. Cojo aire y lo echo lentamente. Cierro los ojos, e imagino que estoy en una playa. Mi asesor me dijo que lo hiciera para desconectar.

Visualizo una playa a la que fui con mi padre cuando era pequeña. Noto que mi cuerpo se relaja. Bien, eso es lo que quiero. Me veo capaz de hacerlo. Puedo conseguir todo lo que me proponga. Me viene a la mente el masaje de Chris. Ese día también estaba muy confiada, pero mi cuerpo se tensa al pensar en él.

Creo que tengo que arreglar lo que sea que pasa antes de que empecemos con las pruebas. Es tan difícil manejar el corazón y los sentimientos de un hombre… Abro los ojos, y veo que Barry me mira. Le sonrío, pero él se limita a sostenerme la mirada.

-Puedo hacerlo Barry –susurro mientras veo que Forest y Enrico no pierden detalle de lo que ocurre en el exterior.

-No me refería a eso –responde poniéndose más serio -. Es sobre Chris.

Pongo los ojos en blanco. ¿Ya estamos otra vez? No necesito, o mejor dicho, no quiero hablar de él ahora mismo. Es más, creo que por lo menos hasta mañana no quiero saber de él. No contesto. Me pongo a observar la calle por mi ventana.

-Ya salen –anuncia la voz de Wesker por un walkie.

Agudizo más mi vista mirando hacia el frente. Entonces, los veo doblar la esquina actuando como si fueran dos amigos que van a tomar una copa. Edward abre la puerta para dejar entrar a Richard primero, y luego lo hace él. A partir de este momento tengo unos diez minutos para acceder al local.

No consigo ver dónde se han sentado, pero da igual. Dijeron que cerca de la entrada. Aparto la mirada de la ventana en el momento en el que Enrico se gira para darme algo. Veo en sus manos unos diminutos auriculares.

-Ve poniéndotelos –me ordena con voz tranquila -. Ya mismo estarás dentro.

Asiento en silencio y cojo lo que me da. Abro un botón de mi camisa dejando al descubierto un poco más mis pechos. Engancho el micro por la parte interna y vuelvo a abrocharme el botón. Estoy un poco colorada, pero poco más. Me llevo una mano a la oreja y coloco el pequeño dispositivo. Parece un pendiente. Me gusta.

-Ya estamos sentados –informa casi con un susurro la voz de Richard. Lo extraño es que puedo escucharlos por el auricular y los altavoces.

-Entendido –dice la voz del capitán Wesker.

Todo vuelve a quedarse en silencio de nuevo. Yo me dedico a repasar el plan de nuevo mentalmente. Debo hacer uso de todos mis encantos para captar su atención. Lo cierto es que nunca me ha hecho falta. Los hombres han venido a mí sin yo esperarlo. Sé que les llama mucho la atención mis ojos… y mis tetas.

 _Entro, pido algo, me siento en la barra y espero. Cuando llegue me fijo en él y sigo así hasta que me aborde. Le doy un poco de conversación y cuando esté distraído lo tumbo._

Suena más fácil de lo que en realidad es. Pueden fallar muchas cosas, pero quien arriesga no gana. Ahora lo pienso, creo que no estaría de más avisar a alguno de los camareros de lo que vamos a hacer por si la cosa se complica.

-Capitán, ¿deberíamos advertir a los empleados? –le pregunto a Wesker por el micrófono. Aunque Enrico está conmigo, Wesker es el que lo supervisa todo. Vuelvo a escucharme por los altavoces incómoda.

-Negativo Jill –responde serio -. Es una operación secreta.

Consulto mi reloj. Apenas quedan diez minutos para las once, y menos de un minuto para entrar en el local. Me retoco un poco el pelo y compruebo que el maquillaje está más o menos bien. Me empieza a doler el culo de aguantar la presión de la pistola.

-¿Preparada? –me pregunta Enrico examinándome con la mirada. Yo asiento con energía -. Vamos. Suerte, Jill.

-Gracias.

Intercambio una última mirada con Forest y con Barry y salgo al exterior. Oigo la voz de Enrico decir que he abandonado el coche mientras cruzo la calle. No hay demasiados coches, así que puedo ir con tranquilidad. Me detengo frente a la puerta, suspiro y entro.

Es el lugar adecuado. Las tenues luces iluminan poco a nada cada una de las mesas que hay distribuidas a lo largo de la pequeña sala. A pesar de la hora que es, y de ser entre semana, hay bastante gente. Miro de reojo a Richard y Edward, que están a mi izquierda. Ellos permanecen impasibles, al igual que yo. Camino hacia la barra con tranquilidad y me siento en uno de los pocos taburetes que hay libres.

Examino detenidamente cada rincón a conciencia. Me he situado en una de las esquinas más alejadas, el lugar perfecto para mantener una conversación sin ser oídos o molestados. Las mesas no me convencen del todo. Están muy juntas. Ahora entiendo por qué el tipo decidía marcharse del local con sus adquisiciones. Aquí es bastante fácil que lo identifiquen o se le echen encima.

Por lo que me ha explicado Enrico mientras veníamos aquí, un par de manzanas más al fondo están los callejones donde el sujeto abusaba de sus víctimas. Pero yo no voy a llegar tan lejos. Pienso terminar este asunto aquí, delante de todos los que nos observan. Pocos parecen prestarme atención. Eso es buena señal. Procuro no dirigir demasiado la mirada hacia mis compañeros, ellos parecen hacer lo mismo.

-¿Qué le pongo, señorita? –me pregunta una camarera joven con tono amable. Debe tener más o menos mi edad.

-Un Vodska Martini –respondo. Es lo que siempre me pido cuando me siento con energía. Para las depresiones y las noches de desenfreno, Whisky. Sé que es un poco raro, pero mi cuerpo se siente bien así.

La chica se retira y miro hacia la puerta. No hay aún señales de nuestro hombre. Mierda. Si al menos pudiera ponerme a charlar con Richard y con Edward…

-Sujeto localizado a las nueve en punto del objetivo –anuncia Kenneth por el auricular con voz grave pero contenta. Así que viene por la izquierda… Lo tendré en cuenta.

Intercambio una última mirada con Richard y Edward en el momento en el que la camarera me trae mi pedido. Le pago los cuatro dólares y cincuenta centavos y guardo la cartera en el bolso. Doy un sorbo a la copa en el momento en el que la puerta principal se abre… y todos mis sentidos se ponen alerta.

Casi se me cae de la boca el líquido al ver a nuestro objetivo entrar. Lleva un sombrero tejano, un pañuelo en el cuello y una gabardina marrón que le llega hasta las rodillas. Lleva las manos metidas en los bolsillos, y me doy cuenta de que puede llevar un arma perfectamente. Debo ser muy precavida.

El tipo duda unos segundos y se sienta a unos dos taburetes de distancia de mí. Tal vez debería dejar mi canal abierto para que todos sepan cómo va la cosa. Miro de un lado a otro, y discretamente meto por mi escote y pulso un pequeño botón que hay en el lateral. Al retirar la mano se me desabrocha uno de los botones. Mierda.

Pero lo pienso unos segundos. Si quiero captar su atención, será mejor que no haga nada más. Me incorporo con la mayor naturalidad posible y le doy un nuevo sorbo a mi copa relamiéndome los labios. Me está mirando. Punto para la señorita. Me pongo coquetamente el pelo detrás de la oreja y hago como que miro distraídamente al exterior.

Veo que la camarera que me atendió a mí le está tomando nota. Entonces, gira su butaca un poco hacia mí y veo que sonríe ampliamente. Venga, que empiece el juego. Lo estoy deseando en parte. Quiero demostrarle que conmigo no se juega.

-¿Estás sola? –me pregunta con un tono de voz bastante seductor. Se me hiela la sangre. Me quedo sin palabras. No me extraña que las chicas acudan corriendo a su llamada.

-Sí, acabo de salir del trabajo y he decidido venir a tomarme una copa –miento sonando bastante convincente.

-¿Un día duro?

-Y tanto… No he parado desde esta mañana.

-¿A qué te dedicas?

-Trabajo en una tienda de moda –digo antes de coger la aceituna y metérmela en la boca. Cierro los ojos y la saboreo. Al abrir los ojos, me topo con una mirada lleno de deseo que ni parpadea.

Me dan ganas de vomitar. No puedo creerme que esté ligando con un cabrón del estilo de Jerry. Dije que nunca más, pero el trabajo es el trabajo. Le traen su bebida, una especie de cóctel cuyo contenido es marrón. No sé lo que es, pero huele muy fuerte.

-Yo soy corredor de bolsa –me cuenta antes de darle un trago a su bebida -. Corren buenos tiempos para los inversores.

 _Puto mentiroso._

-¡Vaya, es genial! –exclamo poniendo cara de interesante y una risita tonta. Espero que nadie me esté grabando haciendo el gilipollas.

El tipo sonríe y me coge una mano. Siento un escalofrío. Empiezo a recordar a mi ex. Toda esta situación me es sumamente familiar… Un hombre que se muestra simpático y que luego es un monstruo. Ya está tardando la bestia en despertar.

Masajea mis nudillos sin dejar de mirar mi escote. Veo de nuevo el deseo ardiente en sus ojos. A mí me produce asco, pero debo mantener la compostura. El tipo coge nuestras bebidas y las pone en la mesa que hay detrás y vuelve a mi lado.

Me va a poner una mano en la cintura, pero yo me giro rápidamente al darme cuenta de que va a tocar la pistola. Se queda un poco sorprendido, y yo le tiendo una mano para hacerle ver que sigo en el juego. Me la coge con una sonrisa y la besa. Aunque le devuelvo la sonrisa, por dentro estoy que me muero de asco.

Me levanto e intercambio una rápida mirada con mis compañeros. Me siento en el sillón junto al hombre y él me pasa un brazo por encima de los hombros.

-Ya lo tiene. Estamos preparados –dice Edward por el auricular.

-Entendido. Tomamos posiciones. Sigue así, Jill –responde el capitán Wesker con tranquilidad. Agradezco tener un capitán tan formal y que no se deja llevar por el pánico en ningún momento.

-Llevo mucho tiempo buscando a alguien como tú, preciosa –murmura el objetivo acariciándome las mejillas. Su voz es tan hipnótica que me deja sin habla.

-Vaya, y yo que pensaba que estarías casado con lo encantador que eres… -miento como una bellaca. Él pasa un dedo por mi escote. Su respiración se vuelve más agitada. No quiero ni imaginar lo que estará pensando.

 _Al igual que otro que yo me sé…_

-Eres perfecta –murmura acercando su cara a la mía. Seguro que eso se lo dice a todas para tenerlas a sus pies.

Y antes de que pueda reaccionar, pone sus manos en mi cara y me besa. Me mete la lengua, y yo intento resistirme, pero me tiene bien sujeta. Su aliento sabe a una mezcla de tabaco, vino y alcohol. Vuelve a recordarme a Jerry. Me vuelven a dar ganas de vomitar.

Yo le sigo el juego mientras llevo una mano hacia la pistola. ¿Por qué tardan tanto? Rozo la culata de mi Beretta y la desenfundo mientras me aparto. Le apunto a la cara ante su inminente sorpresa.

-Fin del juego, capullo –le digo enseñándole mi placa. Richard y Edward se sitúan a mi lado -. Quedas detenido por violar a siete mujeres.

-¡S.T.A.R.S.! ¡Qué nadie se mueva! –exclama el capitán Wesker con la pistola por delante.

Detrás de él veo a Enrico y a Barry cubriéndole las espaldas. No veo a Chris por ningún lado. Mejor. Me sabe la boca fatal. Necesito un trago para quitármelo cuanto antes. Edward va a agarrar al sujeto, pero entonces éste se abalanza sobre mí y me agarra los pechos.

Edward lo aparta de un empujón gritándole algo. Yo me acerco con los dientes apretados y le doy una torta que resuena con fuerza en el silencioso local. Respiro entre jadeos mirándolo con desafío. Noto cómo unas manos me agarran por los hombros, pero yo me aparto violentamente.

Vuelvo a apuntarle con mi arma sin importarme que todos me estén mirando.

-Hazlo otra vez, y te juro que te reviento la cara por todas las mujeres que hemos sufrido por… asquerosos como tú –le suelto llena de rabia.

Veo el miedo en sus ojos. Mis palabras le han calado hondo. Yo sigo respirando y jadeando. El único que se mueve es el capitán, que coge al individuo aún sorprendido y le pone unas esposas en las manos. Retiro mi arma con lentitud sin apartar la mirada.

Wesker lo sujeta por el hombro y empieza a dirigirlo hacia la entrada. Sin apartarme la mirada, empieza a forcejear. Algunos de mis compañeros acuden en ayuda del capitán.

-¡Zorra! ¡Puta! ¡Calienta pollas! –exclama el tipo completamente fuera de sí. Wesker, Enrico, Edward y Kenneth consiguen arrastrarlo al exterior entre forcejeos y golpes.

-Lo tomaré como un cumplido –murmuro sonriendo ampliamente. Noto la boca amarga. Necesito beber ya. Me acerco a la barra -. Un vaso corto de whisky. Rápido.

El camarero ni se lo piensa y coge la botella. Echa un poco en un vaso y me lo dejo con dedos temblorosos. Creo que van a tardar un poco en volver a la normalidad. No creo que todos los días la policía acuda a su local a arrestar a delincuentes. Me llevo el vaso a los labios y bebo el contenido de un tirón. Cierro los ojos. Está fuerte, pero es mejor que saber a tabaco, vino y una mezcla extraña.

Dejo el vaso con un ruido sordo en la barra y niego en silencio. Espero que no se me suba a la cabeza, porque la resaca puede ser descomunal. Beber a palo seco es lo peor que se puede hacer. Miro la mesa y veo que mi Martini aún tiene algo. Lo cojo y me lo bebo también de un tirón. Alguien me agarra del hombro y me giro. Veo a Barry.

-¡Jill! ¡Ya vale! –me grita arrastrándome hacia fuera. Yo me suelto. Y me atrevo a mirar a Chris.

Su mirada es una mezcla de emociones que no soy capaz de captar: miedo, ira, compasión… Sé que quiere decirme algo, pero no se atreve o no le salen las palabras. Salgo al exterior acompañada de Barry. La cabeza me está empezando a dar vueltas. La mezcla no ha sido muy buena, tal y como esperaba.

-Buen trabajo, muchachos –nos felicita el capitán estrechándonos la mano.

Veo el coche que lleva al preso pasar por nuestro lado. Yo sonrío. Va a ser una noche muy larga.


	18. Chapter 18

¡Hola a todos! Como cada semana, aquí tenéis el nuevo capítulo. Espero que os esté gustando la historia tanto como a mí. ¡Saludos!

18.

Aparco mi coche frente al bloque de apartamentos un poco nervioso. No he dormido nada en toda la noche, apenas unas tres horas. Ojalá hubiera tenido el día libre, pero como un buen currante a las ocho de la mañana ya estaba en la comisaría. Wesker sólo decidió darles el día libre a Richard, Edward y Jill.

Lo veo justo. Fueron los que más actividad tuvieron y los que nos ayudaron a zanjar en gran medida este asunto. Es una suerte que lo hayamos conseguido. No quiero ni imaginar lo que puede pasar con este tipo fuera de la cárcel. Ya vi con mis propios ojos cómo jugaba con Jill y la atraía con engaños.

Evidentemente todo estaba pensado, y sé que en circunstancias normales lo hubiera mandado a la mierda desde el segundo uno. Pero desde ayer no puedo dejar de pensar en lo furioso que me sentí cuando vi a aquel desgraciado besarla. Hubiera entrado y le hubiera partido la cara allí mismo.

No sé nada de Jill desde anoche, desde que Joseph se ofreció para llevarla. Yo lo hubiera hecho, pero estaba que me subía por las paredes, hecho un completo lío, y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Demasiadas emociones en un día. Lo que más me preocupó fue su estado. No estaba borracha, pero sí que había bebido.

Es más. Forest nos contó que se quedó dormida durante el trayecto a la comisaría. Y luego la oí quejarse de que tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Normal, se tragó un Vodska Martini y un chupito, o algo más, de Whisky. Hacer mezclas no es bueno. Lo sé por experiencia propia.

El capitán Wesker me ha pedido que venga a verla. Yo no quería hacerlo porque aún sigo un poco molesto por lo que pasó ayer, pero me sentiría más tranquilo si veo con mis propios ojos que está recuperada. Sentí un miedo desconocido. Miedo a que ese tipo le hiciera daño con sus juegos.

La angustia por no ver lo que estaba pasando me hizo salir del coche y detenerme frente a la puerta del local, y fue entonces cuando lo vi metiéndole mano y la lengua. Debo reconocer que sentí morirme… y eso nunca me ha pasado con una chica que no sea Claire.

Bajo de mi coche y cruzo por un paso de cebras cercano. Son casi las siete de la tarde. Espero que esté despierta. Tal vez tendría que haberla avisado. No. Quiero que sea una sorpresa, que se quede sin habla al verme. La puerta del bloque está abierta, lo cual me evita llamar por el portero.

Suerte que no es un piso con muchas plantas. Sonrío. Me estoy volviendo un flojo. Subo hasta la segunda planta y me detengo frente a la puerta. Pego con los nudillos. No veo timbre por ningún lado. Espero unos instantes que se me hacen eternos… y la puerta sigue sin abrirse.

Frunzo el ceño. Vuelvo a pegar, esta vez más fuerte. ¿Y si le ha pasado algo? Niego en silencio. Puede que simplemente esté en el servicio o que, como pensaba, esté durmiendo… o tal vez es que no quiere hablar conmigo. Suspiro con resignación. En qué líos nos metemos. Sé que ayer no le dirigí la palabra durante la operación, y puede que esté molesta por ello.

-¡Jill! ¡Abre, por favor! –grito con toda la fuerza de la que soy capaz.

Y entonces, la puerta se abre lentamente, y me quedo boquiabierto. Jill lleva un pijama verde de manga larga con unos dibujos de unas nubes y un sol. Su aspecto denota que tiene una resaca de cuidado. Pero lo que más me llama la atención es que lleva una pequeña bolsa de hielo en la cabeza. Voy a decirle algo, pero ella se me adelanta.

-¿Es que una chica no puede tener algo de intimidad? –comenta con un tono entre cansado y bromista. No sé si tomármelo como que tiene ganas de verme o que me largue.

Yo sonrío y espero su reacción. Se apoya contra la pared y me mira con ojos cansados. Parece que no soy el único que ha dormido poco. Espero que me invite a entrar, pero no lo hace. Tengo la sensación de que no soy demasiado bien recibido. Pero no pienso irme de allí hasta aclararlo todo. Además, me gustaría felicitarla personalmente por lo bien que lo hizo anoche.

-Estoy segura que no has venido aquí sólo para verme con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza –vuelve a bromear pero sin alterar su tono de voz. No sé qué decirle. No sé de qué humor está. Me mira con cansancio -. Vamos, no quiero que todo el vecindario se entere.

Sonrío de nuevo ante su comentario y entro en su apartamento con cierto titubeo. Oigo la puerta cerrarse a mi espalda mientras camino con lentitud hacia el sofá que está casi al fondo del pequeño salón. Es la primera vez que entro, y se nota su toque. Cortinas azules, manteles azules… Cualquier diría que no es su color favorito. Jill me adelanta y se sienta en el sofá echándose la cabeza hacia atrás con la bolsa aún en la mano.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? -le pregunto preocupado mientras me siento a su lado. No me mira al principio. Sigue con la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados. Debe ser una resaca de mil demonios.

-Las he pasado mejores… -responde incorporándose un poco. Yo asiento en silencio. Me encantaría poder abrazarla, dejar que descanse en mis brazos -. Al menos todo esto me ha servido para no pensar mucho en ese hijo de puta…

Sé que se refiere a Brandon Holmes, el tipo al que arrestamos anoche. Miembros del R.P.D. han estado interrogándolo toda la noche, y por lo que he oído, al final consiguió derrumbarse y confesó haber abusado de todas las jóvenes que ya sabíamos. Está en prisión preventiva hasta que se celebre el juicio.

-Te alegrará saber que ha cantado como un jilguero –le cuento intentando ser amistoso. Quiero que todo vuelva a la normalidad. Espero que ella ponga de mi parte. Me sostiene la mirada unos segundos y sonríe antes de volver a dejarse caer en el sofá.

-Me alegro. Deberían matarlo. Tipos como él sobran –comenta muy seria quitándose la bolsa de la cabeza. La observa con pena. Ya no queda más hielo -. ¿Podrías traerme otra del congelador, por favor?

Me levanto y camino hacia su cocina. Es bonita. Me gusta su diseño, y tiene vistas a un parque infantil. Abro el congelador y saco una pequeña bolsa de hielo. Vuelvo a la sala de estar y se la entrego. Nuestros dedos se tocan unos segundos, y noto un calambre. Hacía tiempo que no experimentaba esa agradable sensación.

-Gracias –me dice cogiéndolo y poniéndolo en la sien izquierda -. Me ha dicho el médico que esto aliviará un poco el dolor.

-¿Has tomado algo?

-Sí, dos paracetamol, pero no me hacen ningún efecto –se echa hacia atrás y vuelve a cerrar los ojos… y sonríe -. Dios, ni tiempo que no tenía una resaca como ésta, y eso que tampoco bebí tanto.

-Bueno, si consideramos que te tragaste un Vodska Martini y un poco de Whisky del tirón… No lo veo tan improbable –opino con un tono de voz que procuro que no suene demasiado acusador. Jill vuelve a sonreír y me mira.

-¿Y lo bien que me quedé después de darle esa torta? Eso fue épico.

-Y que lo digas… Aunque debes reconocer que te pasaste un poco con la bebida.

-Ay, Chris, es lo único que podía hacerme olvidar… que ese cabrón me había puesto las manos encima. ¡Y me besó! ¡Me metió la lengua! –exclama con un gesto de asco, como si tuviera ganas de vomitar.

La comprendo perfectamente. Ese imbécil lo único que buscaba era aprovecharse de ella cuando fuera lo suficiente vulnerable. Como en la cárcel no va a estar en ningún sitio. Allí va a saber lo que de verdad es sufrir y pasar penurias. Se lo merece después de haber hecho sufrir a varias mujeres… y especialmente a Jill.

Le pongo una mano en la rodilla y se la acaricio con dulzura. Me mira con cansancio, pero sé que me agradece el gesto. No sé, tal vez debería dejarla descansar. Ahora sé que se encuentra más o menos bien, y puedo irme tranquilo. Jill apoya la cabeza en mi hombro, y nos quedamos así cerca de un minuto hasta que se aparta.

-Lo hiciste genial anoche –le comento notando lo cerca que estamos el uno del otro. Puedo notar el calor que transmite su cuerpo y su olor a colonia. Jill me sonríe cambiando la bolsa de sien.

-Gracias, Chris. No habría podido hacerlo sin vosotros.

Me mira esta vez con sinceridad. A la mierda el enfado. Creo que es imposible estar enfadado con ella cuando se muestra tan tierna. Pero necesito saberlo. No quiero quedarme con la duda… y mi corazón sin latir.

-Oye, Jill, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? Bueno, varias cosas –rectifico al darse cuenta de que quiero entrar en detalles de lo que pasó anoche. Jill me sostiene la mirada y cierra los ojos.

-Espero pasar la prueba del polígrafo, señor Redfield.

Yo río sin poder evitarlo. Me sorprende cómo es capaz de bromar a pesar de no encontrarse en óptimas condiciones. Me pongo un poco más serio, decidiendo por dónde puedo empezar. Hay algunas cosas que quiero saber: si le costó trabajo mostrarse cariñosa con nuestro objetivo, qué pensó cuando se lanzó, por qué dijo eso de las mujeres violadas, por qué recurrió a la bebida como válvula de escape… y la más importante… con quién estaba cuando la llamé por la tarde.

-No voy a ser muy duro –bromeo intentando sonar divertido. Jill medio sonríe mientras hace una mueca de dolor al retirarse la bolsa. El hielo ya se ha acabado. Espero que no vuelva a hacerme ir a por más. Guarda silencio a la espera de que hable. Vale, vamos bien -. Bueno, mi primera pregunta… Aunque no lo creas, estuve observando y, por supuesto, escuchando todo lo que pasó en el local… Y me sorprendió lo receptiva que te mostraste con ese… dejémoslo ahí… Lo digo porque me confesaste hace poco que iba a costarte trabajo mostrarte natural… Ya sabes… Por lo del anuncio…

Jill me mira con los ojos como platos. Seguro que no se esperaba ni mucho menos la pregunta. Bueno, la he pillado en fuera de juego. No sé si interpretarlo como un signo bueno o malo. Guarda silencio unos segundos más, y yo me impaciento. Se lo está pensando, y mucho.

-Han cambiado muchas cosas últimamente –me confiesa poniendo un brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá -. Lo creas o no, nuestra "preparación" está cambiando mi forma de ver ciertas cosas.

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto esta vez siendo yo el sorprendido. Estoy muy intrigado.

-Todo estaba aquí –y se señala la cabeza con una mueca de dolor -. Me faltaba confianza en mí misma… porque nunca me he probado. Siempre me decía no, yo soy incapaz de hacer esto y aquello. Pero mi asesor me ha hecho valorarme más, y sé que si no lo intento, nunca podré saber el resultado.

Sus palabras vuelven a dejarme de piedra de nuevo. He detectado cierto doble sentido en las palabras finales, y creo que sé por dónde van. Pero no, ahora mismo eso es lo menos importante. No puedo dejarme llevar tan fácilmente por mis sentimientos y pensar más con la cabeza y en lo que es mejor para todos.

-Entonces para ti esto fue como una especie de prueba de fuego… -comento pensativo y rascándome la barbilla. Jill asiente lentamente sin apartarme la mirada.

-Y creo que pasé el corte con nota –bromea como sin darle importancia. Yo sonrío y asiento -. ¿Sabes? Fue muy curioso, porque los hombres siempre han acudido a mí sin tener que hacer absolutamente nada… Bueno, aunque éste tampoco tardó mucho…

-Pues a mí no me extraña tanto… -murmuro en voz alta sin darme cuenta. No sé si me habrá escuchado, pero por su expresión deduzco que sí. Sólo me ha faltado decir que a mí me produce el mismo efecto. Guardamos un incómodo silencio que se prolonga demasiado para mi gusto. Carraspeo y decido romper el silencio -. Pues yo siempre te he considerado una chica muy segura de sí misma.

Su gesto se vuelve un poco más serio, como si hubiera recordado algo que no le hiciera especial gracia. Espero pacientemente su respuesta. Jill se lleva una mano a la cabeza y se rasca la sien derecha distraídamente.

-En el plano laboral no tengo ningún problema… Es en el personal…

Su voz, aunque no es borde, tiene cierto aire cortante. Vaya, es un terreno peligroso. Será mejor que, de momento, no profundice mucho en él. Debo cambiar de rumbo inmediatamente. Lo presiento.

-Sé que lo hiciste porque era parte del plan… pero, ¿qué se te pasó por la cabeza cuando… te besó?

Su expresión se ensombrece aún más. Creo que la situación va empeorando por momentos. Mierda, la estoy liando con cada palabra que digo. Voy a disculparme de inmediato, pero Jill se me adelanta.

-En que iba a morir del asco –me confiesa con seriedad, aunque creo ver en sus ojos cierto destello de humor -. Me hizo… recordar cosas del pasado.

-¿Algo relacionado con lo mencionaste cuando le diste la torta?

Su expresión se vuelve fría de repente… y yo me arrepiento de haber soltado eso sin más. Le pongo una mano en el hombro a modo de disculpa. Lo estuve pensando mucho, y llegué a la conclusión de que Jill fue, de alguna manera, víctima de un violador o que presenció un acto de ese calibre. Noto su cuerpo tenso. Retiro la mano de inmediato, pero la agarra y me la aprieta sobre su rodilla.

Nos quedamos así, y yo no sé qué decir. Me siento genial, sí, de que me muestre tanto cariño y tanta confianza. Necesita apoyo. Le he hecho recordar algo que no quería o que le desagrada, y me siento mal por ello.

-En otro momento, Chris… -susurra sin soltarme la mano. Entiendo que se refiere a que me lo contará tarde o temprano. Yo asiento lentamente. La respeto. Es su decisión, y yo estaré para escucharla siempre que me lo pida.

Suspiro. Cómo me gustaría que pudiéramos hablar de cualquier cosa sin miedo, sin que nos lleve a pensar qué dirá la otra persona cuando le cuenta tal cosa. La confianza se muestra con actos, no con palabras. Siempre lo he dicho, y creo que esta vez no es una excepción tampoco.

-¿Por qué te pusiste a beber como una loca? –le pregunto de repente. Mi tono no es molesto, pero sí un poco dolido. Si la hubiéramos dejado, habría arrasado con más de una copa posiblemente. Esta vez es Jill la que suspira. Se queda pensativa, y entonces contesta.

-Chris… no quiero que me juzgues mal… -se calla. Traga saliva -. No es que tuviera problemas con la bebida, pero acudía a ella cada vez que las cosas no salían bien… Un regalito de mi querido ex…

-¿Empezaste a beber por él?

Mi cabeza vuelve a trabajar a gran velocidad. Dios, hay tantas cosas que me gustaría saber y darle respuesta… Jill se lleva las manos a la cabeza y niega en silencio varias veces.

-Más adelante, ¿de acuerdo? –su voz viene cargada de promesas. Yo asiento. Estoy seguro de que algún día conseguirá abrirme su corazón y contarme todo lo que ha pasado. Hay muchos temas que ha evitado, y eso me llama la atención -. ¿Ha terminado con el interrogatorio, agente Redfield?

Sonrío. Me encanta la Jill bromista. Vuelvo a mirarla deseando besar esos labios apretados no sé si por la tensión o por el dolor de cabeza.

-Una más, señorita Valentine… -suspiro. Bien, vamos allá -. ¿Con quién estabas ayer?

Su reacción me pilla por sorpresa. Está furiosa. Sus labios apretados tiemblan, y su mano se retira de la mía. Vaya, hemos vuelto a tocar su fibra sensible. ¿Cuándo puedo acertar con esta mujer? Que yo sepa, no todas las mujeres son tan cerradas, aunque eso las hace más interesantes bajo mi punto de vista. Me encanta que se hagan las difíciles.

-¿Me estuviste espiando? –me espeta con una voz cargada de reproche y decepción. Niego inmediatamente en silencio al darme cuenta de mi error. Efectivamente ha dado la sensación de que la estaba vigilando. No es cierto… bueno… sólo tardé un poco más en colgar el teléfono.

-Cuando iba a cortar la llamada, oí la voz de un hombre, eso es todo –le confieso siendo sincero. Jill me escruta con la mirada… sé que no se lo ha tragado del todo, y espero que no me considere un acosador ni nada del estilo.

-Detecto cierto tonito celoso –dice Jill con una sonrisa maliciosa. Yo arqueo una ceja sorprendido. ¿Celos? Bueno, vale, un poco… -. Para tu información, fue pura casualidad. Decidí salir a tomar algo y me encontré con el muchacho de la tienda de enfrente. Es muy simpático. Así que me quedé con él hasta que recibí la llamada. Fin de la historia.

Asiento lentamente sin saber si sentirme más aliviado por saber la verdad o preocuparme por saber que se divierte más con otros hombres que conmigo. ¿Por qué no voy a creerla? Es mi amiga. Sé que, aunque me oculta cosas, son temas personales y delicados y que no quiere hablar de ellos de momento. En fin, todo el mundo tiene su tendón de Aquiles.

-Voy a marcharme ya –anuncio consultando mi reloj de pulsera. Son más de la ocho. ¡Llevo más de una hora allí! ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo! -. No quiero molestarte más. Algunas tienen que trabajar mañana.

Sonrío burlonamente al pronunciar "algunas". Mañana es mi día libre, así que esta noche puedo hacer lo que me apetezca. Seguro que ya se me ocurrirá algo. Jill me mira con tristeza. ¿Es mi imaginación o no quiere que me vaya? Me levanto del sofá ante la atenta mirada de Jill. Doy un paso, pero entonces ella me agarra de la mano. Me vuelvo. Su mirada ahora es de súplica.

-Chris…

-¿Jill?

-Bésame.

Me quedo boquiabierto. ¿Acaba de decir lo que creo que ha dicho? La sorpresa me impide reaccionar. Mi cuerpo empieza a temblar de emoción, y el calor sube a un ritmo alarmante. La boca se me seca. Lo estoy deseando, pero no me atrevo. Jill da unos pasos hacia mí. Se me agita la respiración. No, no debo hacerlo. Puedo pero no debo. Me lo repito varias veces hasta que no puedo más.

La cojo entre mis brazos y beso sus labios con pasión. Creo morir. Estoy completamente excitado. Jill me pasa los brazos por detrás del cuello y nuestras lenguas se buscan con desesperación. Paso mis brazos por su cintura y la atraigo aún más hacia mí. Nos tropezamos con el sofá y nos caemos en él sin apartarnos la mirada y sin dejar de besarnos.

Mi pene empieza a ponerse erecto, y estoy completamente seguro de que Jill lo nota a través de la tela de su pantalón, que no es muy gorda además. Cae encima de mí y nos apartamos lentamente. Durante unos segundos sólo se escuchan nuestras respiraciones. Esto es demasiado. Quiero más. La deseo. Pero mi conciencia me dice que ya he ido demasiado lejos.

Nuestras caras están apenas separadas por unos centímetros, pero no volvemos a besarnos a pesar de que sé que los dos lo deseamos. Puedo ver en sus ojos azules sus ganas de repetirlo.

-Suficiente… -susurra Jill antes de levantarse. Yo me incorporo poco después un poco aturdido y caliente. ¿Y qué hago ahora? Jill me observa detenidamente con una sonrisa -. La mejor medicina para el dolor de cabeza que me han dado nunca.

Sonrío un poco tenso. ¿Cómo hemos podido volver a caer? Me dije a mí mismo que no volvería a jugar de esta forma. Yo quiero más, ella también. ¿Qué va a ocurrir? Tengo que marcharme de allí antes de que la cosa se ponga peor.

-En fin, será mejor que me marche –me despido un poco nervioso. Jill me acompaña hasta la puerta. La veo un poco más animada. ¿Era esto lo que quería todo el tiempo? Abre la puerta y me giro en el quicio -. Luego seguimos hablando.

-Buenas noches, Chris.

Se despide con una amplia sonrisa. Yo empiezo a bajar la escalera casi de dos en dos. Mi erección se va controlando afortunadamente, pero mi deseo no. Llevaba tanto tiempo esperando volver a repetir ese beso… Salgo al exterior casi sin darme cuenta. El aire fresco me sienta de maravilla.

Camino hacia mi coche con mi cabeza sin parar de procesar información. Sólo hay una cosa que tengo clara: nuestra atracción es mutua.


	19. Chapter 19

Gracias a todos por seguir mi historia y por dedicar vuestro tiempo a leerla. No sabéis cuánto me alegra la cantidad de comentarios positivos que estoy recibiendo. Capítulo no apto para cardíacos :p

19.

Me miro al espejo una vez más. Estoy hecha un flan. Es el gran día. Vamos a hacer la prueba, y si todo sale bien, vamos a seguir adelante. Trago saliva con dificultad. Temo que vuelva a pasar algo parecido a lo que ocurrió en mi apartamento hace unos días, cuando dejé que mis impulsos se interpusieran a mi razón. Chris y yo no hemos hablado de ello. Hemos decidido actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

A pesar de que es un día bastante frío tengo mucho calor. La espera me tiene en puro deseo. Rodar un anuncio para una marca de preservativos con un chico cañón no es algo que se hace todos los días. Mi vestimenta se compone de un sujetador de encaje verde y unas braguitas bastante ajustadas del mismo color. Lo bueno es que mi trasero no se ve demasiado.

Al parecer, la vestimenta ha sido elegida por Chris, y eso me sorprende mucho. De hecho, a mí me han preguntado que cómo me gustaría que mi pareja me recibiera para grabar. No sabía qué decir. La vergüenza me comía al principio. Pero al final elegí unos boxers negros y una pajarita en el cuello. Siempre ha sido mi sueño acostarme con un hombre que vaya vestido así. Hoy, en parte, va a hacerse realidad, porque evidentemente, todo lo que pase aquí no va a ser más que unas cuantas insinuaciones, caricias, risas…

 _Las suficientes para dejarte cachonda una semana o más… Algo habrá que hacer al respecto._

Suspiro. ¿Y a quién voy a acudir para saciarme? Desde luego que mi primera opción es Chris, pero no voy a pedírselo. Es mi mejor amigo, y por mucho que lo desee, no voy a estropear mi relación con él por un desliz. Espero que se me ocurra algo para compensar la excitación que vamos a sentir mientras estemos grabando.

Ya se me están poniendo los vellos de punta. Mi corazón empieza a latir con fuerza. Me miro en el espejo. Me sienta genial el conjunto. Estoy segura de que Chris lo ha elegido a propósito. Ya tuvo la oportunidad de experimentar con mi cuerpo en el hotel cuando me dio el masaje. El recuerdo me enciende aún más todavía. Cojo un abanico del tocador y me doy un poco aire.

Creo que podría freír unos huevos con mis mejillas si me lo propusiera. Cierro los ojos, cojo aire por la nariz y lo expulso por la boca. Repito la operación un par de veces más y abro los ojos. Estoy sola en el camerino que han dispuesto para mí. Chris tiene el suyo propio, aunque no sé en qué lugar. No es que el sitio sea demasiado grande, pero estoy segura de que lo han colocado lejos de mí.

El jefe de dirección es un tipo muy amable. Se llama Jake Griffin, y al parecer lleva más de diez años grabando todos los anuncios que salen en la televisión de Durex. Debe ser una tarea muy difícil contenerse al ver que dos personas arden en deseos delante de sus ojos. Yo, personalmente, creo que no podría aguantarlo. Necesitaría echar todos los días un polvo para quitarme el calentón.

Me han dejado unos minutos para que me concentre y me prepare. Vuelvo a observarme. Me gusta que la maquilladora no se haya excedido demasiado con el maquillaje de la cara. No estoy tan blanca como a diario pero tampoco parece que voy de boda. Cojo el albornoz del respaldo de la silla y me lo coloco. Abrocho el cinturón y me quedo de pie apoyando las manos en la silla.

Por una parte, estoy deseando empezar. Quiero probarme ante una situación completamente desconocida. El productor nos ha asegurado que nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien, y que nos servirá para conocernos mejor a nosotros mismos en la intimidad. Puede que tenga razón. Soy muy tímida, y tal vez esto me empuje un poco a descubrir todos mis encantos.

Wesker nos dejó a Chris y a mí salir un poco antes de la comisaría, a eso de las tres y cuarto. A las cuatro teníamos que estar en un estudio situado a las afueras de Raccoon City, y como no sabíamos exactamente la ubicación, podríamos incluso perdernos. Afortunadamente, y gracias a las indicaciones de Joel Malcom, lo encontramos al instante.

Chris y yo no hemos venido juntos. Lo hablamos, y decidimos que era lo mejor para no caer en las tentaciones. Cuánto me gustaría poder ir un poco más lejos. Chris no sólo me atrae en lo físico. Es un hombre divertido, inteligente y que me comprende aunque a veces no hay quien lo entienda. Cosas de hombres…

 _Ya estuve con uno a base de sexo durante mucho tiempo… y me di cuenta de que si seguía así iba a acabar loca porque sé que él quería algo más. ¿Y yo? Lo cierto es que no. No me atraía como hombre, sólo en el plano sexual._

Y eso es exactamente lo que temo que pase con Chris. Si mantengo con él una relación de solo sexo, ¿cómo acabará todo al final? ¿Seguiremos siendo amigos? ¿Podremos volver a mirarnos a la cara del mismo modo? No pienso pasar por eso. Nos haría mucho daño a los dos, y eso es lo último que quiero.

El problema es que yo quiero algo más que eso, y me frustra no conseguirlo. Tengo miedo al rechazo, al fracaso, al sufrimiento por mis experiencias anteriores. Creo que lo mejor será que me olvide de él en ese sentido si nunca voy a aspirar a ser algo más que su compañera de armas.

Pegan a la puerta. Me sobresalto.

-Adelante –contesto con la voz un poco temblorosa.

La puerta se abre y por ella aparece uno de los encargados de producción. No recuerdo su nombre, pero creo que era algo así como Rob o Bob. Me levanto de la silla un poco nerviosa y doy unos pasos hacia él.

-Señorita Valentine, todo estará preparado para empezar –anuncia con una sonrisa. Yo asiento y salgo por la puerta.

Le sigo por unos pasillos que, aunque no son demasiado largos, están llenos de puertas por todos lados. Estoy muy inquieta. No sé cómo va a acabar esto. Camino distraídamente hasta que llegamos a una amplia sala bastante iluminada por unos focos situados en diferentes puntos.

Unos cuantos técnicos están en uno de los laterales inspeccionando una estructura y discutiendo sobre la colocación de otro elemento que no tengo ni idea de lo que es. Y entonces, me fijo en el decorado. Hay una pequeña piscina llena de agua, y a su lado una cama. También hay un recipiente con fresas y unos cuantos geles de diferente color.

Ahora que lo veo sé que son geles de sabores. Puede que incluso haya alguno de frío o calor. Me empieza a temblar todo. Es el momento de la verdad. No puedo echarme atrás. Veo que Chris está hablando con el guionista. Le está explicando algo relacionado con la cama.

Levantan la cabeza y me ven. Sonríen. Yo no puedo devolverles el gesto. Me acerco lentamente hasta situarme cerca de ellos. Chris lleva una bata parecida a la mía, sólo que la suya es roja y la mía rosa.

-Bienvenida, señorita Valentine –me saluda amistosamente Mike, el guionista -. Estaba comentándole al señor Redfield lo que me gustaría que hicieran… ¿Ha leído el guion?

-Sí –asiento lentamente -. Estoy preparada.

Mike sonríe ampliamente y se aleja dejándonos a mí y a Chris solos. Todo esto es realmente excitante. Creo que Barry va a tener razón al final. Más tarde puede que no sea tan buena idea habernos calentado tanto. No es tan difícil lo que hay que hacer, pero vamos a terminar muy cachondos.

Chris me mira sonriendo. Puedo sentir que él también está un poco nervioso. Suspiro mientras veo a los dirigentes tomar posiciones. Chris me pone una mano en el hombro.

-Lo haremos bien –dice intentando sonar convencido. No me salen las palabras.

Me alejo hasta situarme en mi posición, justo a la salida de la piscina. No debo quitarme el albornoz todavía. Escucho un chapoteo en el agua, y sé que Chris se ha metido dentro. Los nervios vuelven de nuevo. ¿Por qué es todo esto tan morboso? Me estoy poniendo a cien.

Los directores discuten en voz baja. Uno de los cámaras se sitúa a mi lado, y desde allí empieza a enfocar la piscina. Miro de reojo. Veo que Chris lleva la pajarita. Me sonrojo. Esto es demasiado. El cámara avanza un poco hacia la derecha y coge otro plano. Sin estar del todo satisfecho, se va hacia el otro lateral de la piscina. Niego en silencio.

-El plano frontal es el mejor –opina dirigiéndose a sus jefes. Uno de ellos asiente.

-Venga, pues podemos empezar –anuncia. Yo trago saliva con dificultad -. Señor Redfield, apoye los brazos sobre el borde y cierre los ojos unos segundos. Cuando los abra, la señorita Valentine dejará caer el albornoz con sutileza… Adelante.

Chris y yo intercambiamos una rápida mirada antes de que cierre los ojos. Lo observo. Qué guapo está. Me entran ganas de entrar a mí también en la piscina quitarle de un tirón la pajarita. Pasados unos segundos, Chris abre los ojos y yo me desabrocho con lentitud el albornoz y lo dejo caer a mis pies. Chris me mira con deseo y lujuria. Mal empezamos.

Oigo cuchichear a los dirigentes, pero no me giro. Sólo tengo ojos para mi compañero. No quiero volver a ponerme el albornoz. El calor empieza a ser bastante bochornoso. Por sus tonos deduzco que hay algo que no les ha gustado. Pero ya estoy concienciada: vamos a tener que repetir esto varias veces.

-No está mal –nos anima uno de los que está sentado en las sillas de dirección -, pero nos gustaría profundizar un poco más –me miran -. Señorita Valentine, cuando deje caer el albornoz, mire hacia atrás e insinuándose.

Asiento lentamente antes de volver a coger el albornoz. Abrocho el cinturón y me coloco de nuevo en mi posición. Chris cierra los ojos, y cuando los abre, dejo caer el albornoz con un poco más delicadeza y miro hacia atrás con una sonrisa pícara. No sé si eso es exactamente lo que busca, pero tal vez funcione.

Veo a Chris muy incómodo. Cómo me divierte esto. Al final va a resultar que me va a gustar y todo. Aparto la mirada sin quererlo y la dirijo hacia los directores, a los que veo asentir en silencio. Vale, vamos por el buen camino. Si consideran que parece creíble, pasaremos a la siguiente fase.

Quién me iba a decir a mí hace unos meses que iba a estar en Raccoon City, ¡trabajando para la policía ni más ni menos! Jugando a baloncesto y rodando un anuncio para Durex… mucha información para procesar en tan poco tiempo. Durante unos segundos nadie dice nada.

-Eso está mejor –comenta un hombre con bigote -. Se va acercando más a lo que buscamos… Vamos a repetirlo un par de veces más, y si nos sigue gustando lo dejamos como está.

Vuelvo a dejar mi albornoz un par de veces, y en la última, al girar la cara, guiño un ojo. Chris parpadea varias veces y sonríe divertido. Sus ojos arden en deseo. No quiero ni imaginar su cuerpo. Y yo, aparte de divertirme, me estoy excitando a niveles alarmantes. Todo es tan… erótico. Me encanta ver cómo un hombre disfruta con mi sensualidad.

El director principal eleva el pulgar indicándole que le ha gustado. Decido dejarlo para la toma definitiva. Ahora estamos yendo por partes, y aún es pronto para llegar a las partes más complicadas. El siguiente paso, si mal no recuerdo, es que tengo que caminar hacia la cama y Chris me sigue.

Uno de los guionistas se acerca a mí.

-Señorita Valentine, ahora tiene que caminar hacia la cama. Contonéese un poco hasta llegar –me explica indicándome con las manos. Ahora mira a Chris -. Señor Redfield, en cuanto la señorita Valentine llegue a la altura de la cama, salga de la piscina como si estuviera hambriento y desesperado.

Yo sonrío ampliamente. No creo que le cueste mucho trabajo. El guionista se aleja hasta volver a su posición mientras veo al cámara hacer unos comprobaciones de plano. Se mueve de un lado a otro, y decide quedarse en el lateral izquierdo. Me hace una seña para que avance, y lo hago.

Me muevo con elegancia, contoneando las caderas suavemente hasta llegar a la altura de la cama. Entonces, escucho movimiento en el agua y dos segundos después tengo a Chris a mi lado. Está jadeando y mojado de hombros para abajo. La pajarita le queda genial… y qué decir de sus boxers. Se le marca absolutamente todo… y lo que veo… me encanta.

Chris me observa unos segundos mientras su respiración vuelve más o menos a la normalidad. Sus ojos arden de deseo. ¿Y si por un día me dejo llevar? Hace tiempo que no echo un polvo, y seguro que mi cuerpo hoy me lo pide. Como dice el dicho, una vez al año no hace daño… salvo que se trata de mi compañero de trabajo. Descarto la idea con desilusión.

-Voy a explotar si esto sigue así… -murmura con una voz muy sensual.

Yo me acerco un poco más mientras veo que un par de colaboradores limpian la zona que ha mojado Chris. Puede ser muy peligroso. Si se resbala y se cae puede partirse algo, y no creo que al capitán le haga mucha gracia. A mí tampoco, por supuesto. Me dolería en el alma.

-Al final me va a gustar y todo… -susurro cerca de su oído. Él sonríe tímidamente, y no se me pasa inadvertido que deja más tiempo su mirada en mis pechos y mi trasero.

 _Sí, admíralo bien… que yo haré lo mismo con tu cosa…_

Me dan ganas de reír, pero me contengo. Veo que comprueban que todo está seco y en perfecto estado y nos piden con un gesto que lo hagamos otra vez. Camino con un poquito más de lentitud esta vez desplegando todos mis encantos. Llego a la cama y escucho el chapoteo del agua.

Chris me salpica un poco al llegar a mi lado, y me agarra de la cintura como si se hubiera resbalado. Pero sé que lo ha hecho a propósito. Su sonrisa pícara me lo dice. El director se levanta de su asiento.

-¿Todo bien? –pregunta un tanto preocupado. Chris asiente lentamente sin apartar sus manos -. Vale, me gusta cómo está quedando. Vamos a hacerlo un par de veces más desde otra toma y pasamos a la siguiente.

Pero las repeticiones con la cámara desde otra perspectiva no les convencen, y deciden dejarlo como las dos primeras veces. Bueno, ahora la cosa va a ponerse más interesante. Ahora Chris tiene que agarrarme y tirarme a la cama. Mientras yo me doy la vuelta, él tiene que coger la cesta de fresas y el gel.

Le hacen una seña a Chris para que se acerque y se quite la ropa mojada. No le va a hacer falta de momento. Le ponen una toalla para que no se le pueda ver nada y yo sonrío. No voy a asustarme… pero una parte de mí se muere por estar allí. Le retiran la toalla pasados unos segundos y se acerca a mí sonriendo.

-Te debo una –murmuro entre dientes cuando se pone a mi lado. Él sigue sonriendo.

-No lo creo… Yo soy la que debería castigarte por provocarme de esta manera –responde con una voz cargada de deseo. Decido no seguirle el juego. Bastante feas se van a poner las cosas me parece a mí.

El director nos hace una seña. Chris corre hacia mí y me empuja hacia la cama. Y me da un escalofrío. Puedo notar su miembro completamente erecto sobre mi nalga. Me empieza a entrar el calor de nuevo. Nunca en mi vida he estado tan excitada. Chris se aparta de mí y va hacia la mesa. Yo me doy la vuelta y me quedo abierta de piernas.

Veo a Chris tirar el gel sobre la colcha y sentarme a mi lado con la cesta de fresas. Paramos. Nos miramos. Lo besaría ahora mismo, y me perdería entre las sábanas si me lo propusiera. Nunca llegué a pensar que esto iba a gustarme tanto. En su cara también lo veo.

-Genial –comenta el director -. Hagámoslo un par de veces más.

Cojo la bandeja que Chris tiene en las manos y el gel y lo pongo sobre la mesita de noche. Veo al cámara cambiar de plano. Se coloca a nuestra derecha. Esperamos a que nos haga la señal y entonces Chris vuelve a agarrarme por la cintura. Su erección me roza el trasero. El calor llega a extremos límites.

Chris vuelve a la mesita de noche y vuelve a tirar el gel. Se sienta con la bandeja a mi lado y volvemos a parar. Nuestras respiraciones jadeantes se cruzan. Chris se pone tenso de pronto, y sale corriendo por la puerta. Uno de los directores se levanta y abandona la sala.

Me quedo un poco sorprendida. ¿Qué le habrá pasado? Pero tardo sólo dos segundos en entenderlo.

 _Se ha corrido…_

Me queda sentada en la cama esperando. Bueno, creo que entraba dentro de lo previsible. Un tío suele aguantar menos, y lo que estamos haciendo tampoco es que ayude a controlar. Yo tengo todos mis sentidos más que activados. Pasado más de un minuto Chris vuelve a entrar.

Lo miro, pero no consigo descifrar nada. Trota los últimos metros hasta llegar a mi lado y se sienta.

-¿Gajes del oficio? –susurro sin poder evitar sonreír. Él me mira divertido.

-No aguantaba más… Qué a gusto me he quedado.

-Bueno, vamos con la última parte –nos interrumpe el director alzando un poco la voz -. Señor Redfield, con la bandeja en la mano, póngale una fresa en la boca a la señorita Valentine –me mira -. Muérdala cerrando los ojos, saboreándole. Luego, quítele la cesta de las manos, y tírelo contra la cama. Coja el gel… y actúen cómo lo haría una pareja.

Trago saliva. Bueno, vamos a ver qué tal se me da. Ya hice una muestra durante la operación con el violador… Esto no va a ser peor ni mucho menos. Cojo aire y lo suelto. Venga, puedo hacerlo. Nos miramos. Chris asiente. Coge una fresa y la pone en mi boca. Le doy un mordisco y cierro los ojos. La muerdo. Está deliciosa.

Abro los ojos y le arranco literalmente la cesta de la mano a Chris. Lo echo sobre la cama y cojo el gel. Paso la punta por todo su torso desnudo con una sonrisa. Él cierra los ojos y se mueve al notar el contacto del gel. Lo tiro al suelo y me pongo sobre él. Le acaricio el rostro y él me pasa las manos por la espalda. Me deja a su lado y me acaricia también con una sonrisa.

-¡Corten! –grita el director mientras siento que no puedo apartar los ojos de Chris. Nuestras respiraciones vuelven a unirse -. Excelente trabajo, chicos. Creo que va a quedar genial. Vamos a tomarnos un descanso.

Chris se aparta de mi lado y se incorpora tendiéndome una mano. Me incorporo con tanta fuerza que me choco contra su cuerpo… y algo más. Vuelve a estar tan activo como antes por lo que puedo comprobar. Me separo lentamente y me acerco a coger el albornoz.

Me abrocho el cinturón y vuelvo junto a Chris, que se está poniendo el suyo. Veo que el director se acerca a nosotros con una amplia sonrisa. Parece que le estamos dejando bastante contento.

-¿Podemos hablar? –yo asiento, y Chris también -. ¿Qué tal les está pareciendo la experiencia?

Yo me quedo pensativa. ¿Estimulante? ¿Excitante? ¿Novedosa? Creo que soy incapaz de decidirme. No creo que pueda elegir uno solo. Son tantas emociones la que he sentido…

-Reveladora –contesta Chris pensativo. Me mira. Me ha pasado la pelota con descaro.

-Algo… novedoso… -digo un tanto dubitativa. Sí, quizá sea lo que mejor lo defina.

El director nos sonríe ampliamente mientras nos da unas palmadas en los hombros y nos pasa los brazos sobre ellos mientras hablamos.

-Este anuncio va a ser una gran campaña para la empresa –reconoce con orgullo en su voz -. Creo que hemos elegido a los candidatos perfectos. El público estará encantado… Ahora –nos suelta -, a descansar un poco.

Chris y yo caminamos hacia la salida en silencio. Miro hacia delante. Toda esta experiencia está siendo demasiado. Caminamos por un pasillo completamente desierto, con las puertas cerradas y sin ni un solo ruido. Le miro. Me sostiene la mirada y de repente me coge y me estampa contra la pared.

Me pasa las manos por la cintura y me besa con pasión, con deseo. Yo cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar. También lo deseo. Todo este jueguecito me ha dejado muy caliente. Busco su lengua desesperadamente, y bajo las manos por su espalda mientras se pega un poco más a mí. Su erección me roza el ombligo… y me encanta.

De repente, se aparta. Nuestras respiraciones agitadas es lo único que se escucha. Le miro con ganas de más. Pero él se aleja negando constantemente con la cabeza, dejándome allí sin más. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados, escuchando mi respiración. Esto no puede seguir así.


	20. Chapter 20

¡Hola a todos! De nuevo muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo que estoy recibiendo. Os pido paciencia, porque he empezado a trabajar y ahora apenas tengo tiempo libre, pero no os preocupéis que iré actualizando el fic semanalmente.

20.

Paseo de un lado a otro del salón comprobando que todo esté en orden. Estoy muy nervioso. Mi corazón me dice que estoy haciendo lo correcto. Enciendo con mi mechero las velas que he colocado en la mesa y miro hacia la puerta con las pulsaciones a mil por hora.

Ha pasado algo más de una semana desde que grabé el anuncio para Durex, y lo cierto es que aún no he podido verlo. Al parecer, todavía no está listo para ser comercializado. Tienen que hacer unos retoques y conseguir unos permisos especiales. Tampoco me corre mucha bulla, aunque sí es cierto que mis compañeros no paran de preguntarme sobre él.

Si no pueden conmigo bombardean a Jill, y la verdad es que los dos estamos un poco cansados del tema. Tampoco es algo que me quite el sueño, aunque sí es cierto que siento curiosidad por ver el resultado final. Malcom nos pasó un breve adelanto ayer, y lo cierto es que no tiene mala pinta.

Me resulta un poco raro verme delante de las cámaras. Los S.T.A.R.S. no estamos acostumbrados a ellas aunque sí es cierto que muy de vez en cuando nos entrevista la televisión local en el caso de que hayamos intervenido en algún suceso. Es todo tan extraño...

Tal y como nos habían dicho, recibimos un tanto por cierto al principio de la grabación, y lo restante al final. Mi cuenta de ahorros ha engordado considerablemente en los últimos días, y ahora no sé qué hacer con tanto dinero. Lo más sensato sería dejarlo ahorrado en el caso de que lo necesite de verdad. No me considero una persona que despilfarra el dinero por gusto.

Miro a la puerta de forma distraída y luego consulto mi reloj. Ya tendría que estar aquí Amanda. Es una policía del departamento de homicidios, y nos conocemos casi desde que llegué a Raccoon. Es cierto que sentí cierta atracción por ella casi desde que la vi, y creo que a ella le pasa más o menos lo mismo.

Hemos salido algunas veces de copas y alguna que otra vez hemos coincidido en el gimnasio y en la cafetería. La he invitado a cenar a casa. Quiero darle una oportunidad. Quiero reconducir mi vida de una forma diferente a la de ahora... y creo que ella es la mujer adecuada para eso.

Quiero pasar página, empezar una nueva vida y dejar de lado algunas de las cosas que me estaban llevando por el mal camino últimamente. La actitud del capitán con Jill y con conmigo parece haber cambiado un poco desde la grabación del anuncio. No sé cómo explicarlo. Es como si pensara que eso nos ha descentrado un poco del trabajo.

Sí es cierto que más de una vez ha tenido que mandar a callar a alguien por estar preguntándonos a mí y a Jill cosas relativas al anuncio, pero, ¿y qué esperaba? Es la novedad, somos ahora el centro de atención. Se dirige a nosotros de una manera un tanto más cortante y distante.

¿Y qué decir de Jill? Bueno... eso es otra historia. Es como si hubiéramos puesto una barrera de por medio que sólo parece levantarse un poco en los entrenamientos, cuando gracias al deporte y al buen ánimo del equipo conseguimos olvidarnos un poco de todo este asunto.

Sin embargo, sí es cierto que en las últimas semanas no hemos estado como siempre. Barry ya me había advertido que podría haber consecuencias si continuaba por ahí. No he tenido mucho tiempo de hablar con él. Sólo sabe trazos que le voy contando en momentos que vamos teniendo libres.

No sé si Jill habrá hablado con él y si lo ha hecho, lo que le habrá contado. Sí es cierto que aún no le contado nada de lo de esta noche. Ya habrá tiempo... Suena el timbre. Voy corriendo hacia el espejo y me pongo bien el pelo. Me remango los puños de la camisa celeste y cojo aire.

Cojo el pomo de la puerta con algo de nerviosismo y abro la puerta. No puedo evitar quedarme boquiabierto al observar a la despampanante mujer que está allí. Amanda lleva un vestido rojo que le llega más o menos a la altura de las rodillas y unos tacones que la hacen casi tan alta como yo.

No sé qué perfume lleva, pero huele de maravilla. Ella me sonríe ampliamente y yo le cojo una mano para besarla. Le doy una vuelta completa sin dejar de admirarla. Está espectacular. Uno de los mejores partidos que uno puede encontrar.

-Estás preciosa -le susurro al oído mientras cojo su bolso. Amanda ríe mientras dejo su bolso colgado en un perchero junto a la puerta.

-Tú no estás nada mal tampoco -responde mientras me coloco a su espalda y le quito el abrigo con lentitud. Me acerco a su oído y le pongo el pelo detrás de la oreja. Le doy un suave beso detrás de la oreja y me aparto un poco para ver su reacción.

Me mira con ojos deseosos... un deseo provocado por mi juego. Cuelgo el abrigo junto a su bolso y sonrío ampliamente. Me encanta complacer a las mujeres, sobre todo a las que me gustan o me caen bien.

-Vamos a comer algo. Estoy hambriento. ¿Tú no?

-Mucho.

Vuelvo a sonreír al oír su respuesta y la cojo de las manos. Su tacto es tan suave que no me cansaría nunca de tocarlas. La conduzco hacia su silla y la dejo sentarse. Cojo una botella de vino y el sacacorchos. Introduzco la punta en el corcho y lo enrosco.

-Ahí va -anuncio en el momento en el que el tapón sale despedido. Amanda emite un débil gritito de sorpresa al verlo volar.

Cojo la copa y la coloco delante de su plato antes de tomar asiento al otro lado de la mesa. No pudo evitar dejar de sonreír. Presiento que va a ser una noche maravillosa. Me quito la chaqueta y la dejo colgada en el respaldo de mi silla. Veo que Amanda observa detenidamente todo lo que hay en la mesa con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

No soy un gran cocinero. He tenido que buscar por Internet recetas fáciles y que no llevaran demasiado tiempo elaborar. La cocinera en la familia es Claire, no yo. Decidí hacer un pollo al horno acompañado de unas patatas asadas cortadas en rodajas con una salsa un poco picante, parecida a la barbacoa, pero que no recuerdo el nombre ahora mismo.

Tengo otras cosas en la cabeza. Cojo el vaso de vino y lo lleno hasta arriba. Le doy un pequeño sorbo sin apartar la mirada de mi compañera. Creo que no me he equivocado lo más mínimo. Es realmente guapa... aunque un poco tímida. Eso me gusta.

-Gracias por la cena, Chris. Eres muy agradable -dice Amanda rompiendo el silencio mientras se aparta un poco de patatas en su plato.

Dejo mi copa en la mesa sin quitar la sonrisa. Quiero cogerle la mano... pero está demasiado lejos. Me estoy empezando a poner nervioso, y no sé por qué. Tal vez no estoy seguro... o temo que me rechace.

 _No... si quisiera rechazarte no habría aceptado la invitación. Así que ya puedes quitarte los pajaritos de la cabeza._

-No ha sido ninguna molestia -respondo haciendo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia. Y es verdad. No me ha importado estar toda la tarde hecho un manojo de nervios con tal de conseguir lo que quiero -. Espero que todo lo que haya te guste... Tampoco sabía muy bien dónde elegir...

-Es perfecto, Chris.

La forma en la que pronuncia mi nombre... Me pone los vellos de punta... y lo que no son los vellos. Cierro los ojos unos segundos para tranquilizarme y vuelvo a abrirlos. Entonces, veo que Amanda se levanta de su silla y se acerca a mí. Mi gesto de sorpresa debe delatarme, porque se ríe con gracia.

Se sienta en mis rodillas pasándome los brazos por los hombros y con una sonrisa pícara. Vaya, vaya... Así que la tímida se está soltando. Ahora que lo pienso... creo que me gusta más esta faceta. Paso mis brazos por sus caderas y acercamos nuestros rostros hasta que casi puedo sentir su aliento.

-Me gustas mucho, Chris... -me susurra al oído al mismo tiempo que juega con mi lóbulo izquierdo. Cómo me gusta eso. Me están entrando escalofríos por todos lados.

-Lo sé... Por eso estamos aquí...

Y sin más, acerco mis labios a los suyos y nos besamos. Nuestras lenguas se encuentran al instante y juegan durante unos instantes mientras acerco mi mano derecha hasta su trasero. Y vaya culo... Mi amigo y yo nos estamos animando muy rápido. Amanda se aparta un poco y me besa por el cuello.

Cierro los ojos. ¿Esto es lo que realmente quiero? ¿Es esta la vida que quiero empezar a pesar de que tenga que sacrificar algunos peones? Me aparto y miro a Amanda. Definitivamente, sí. Vuelvo a besarla con pasión durante unos instantes más y me aparto.

-¿Te gustaría empezar algo serio? -le pregunto sin rodeos. Amanda se queda mirándome unos instantes jugando con su pelo. Su sonrisa no ha desaparecido lo más mínimo. Me gusta verla sonreír.

-Contigo, todo lo que quieras.

Detecto en su tono cierto doble sentido. Vaya, sí que me he equivocado con las apariencias. Lo cierto es que tampoco la conozco demasiado para juzgar. Pero bueno, para eso están las parejas. Para conocerse y comprobar que son compatibles en todos los aspectos.

Le acaricio el rostro con dulzura sin dejar de sonreír. Estoy convencido de que esto saldrá adelante. Voy a hacer todo lo posible por no arruinar una relación que puede ser muy duradera. Debo dejar atrás todas mis salidas y mis escarceos en el trabajo para centrarme en lo que más me importa: mi hermana, mi trabajo y mi relación con Amanda.

Jill ha pasado a la historia.

-Oye, ¿podemos pasar al postre? -murmura Amanda con un tono de voz sensual y cargado de erotismo.

La leche. Mi amigo está tan tieso que es imposible decir que no. Además, yo también estoy deseando probarte, pequeña. Sonrío travieso mientras Amanda se levanta echándose el vestido hacia abajo. De pronto, lleva su mano hacia mi paquete y lo masajea con brío.

-Vaya, y yo que pensaba que iba a necesitar un poco de trabajo... -comenta al comprobar mi erección. Cierro los ojos y gimo de placer. A este ritmo no voy a aguantar mucho.

-Vamos... - murmuro conduciéndola hacia mi habitación.

Una buena forma de empezar una relación.


	21. Chapter 21

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal estáis? Fiel a mi cita, aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo. Veremos a ver...porque esto no tiene buena pinta :P**

 **21.**

Creo que por primera vez en mi vida llego con bastante antelación a algo. Aún no he visto ninguno de los coches de mis compañeros, aunque tampoco es de extrañar. Aún falta más de media hora para que empiece nuestro turno mañanero. Bajo de mi coche con lentitud y me dirijo hacia la parte trasera para coger mi maletín.

Lo cierto es que no dormí demasiado bien la pasada noche. Me desvelé en numerosas ocasiones sin motivo aparente y me costó coger el sueño. A pesar de todo no me encuentro demasiado cansada. El cansancio es todo físico. Quedan sólo tres días para nuestro próximo partido en Portland, un largo viaje en el que no me apetece nada embarcarme. Demasiadas horas en avión.

Estamos mejorando mucho a nivel colectivo. Cada vez nos entendemos mejor, y eso se traduce en la intensidad defensiva y las jugadas de ataques que estamos creando para miembros concretos del equipo. No podemos decepcionar a los casi cien mil aficionados que han venido a apoyarnos en los dos últimos partidos.

He podido notar el gran cariño que nos tiene el pueblo no sólo por la labor que realizamos, sino por haber desviado su atención en una competición que hasta hace poco más de dos meses ni siquiera existía y que está generando una gran expectación allá por donde voy.

No paran de pedirme autógrafos, de querer hacerse fotos conmigo... y lo cierto es que a veces es un agobio. No soy la única a la que le está afectando todo esto. Chris es otro de los grandes afectados. Y qué revolución se ha creado tras la emisión del dichoso anuncio...

Niego en silencio mientras cierro el maletero. No pudo ir peor. Decidieron dejar que los aficionados acudieran a vernos entrenar al estadio, y en la pantalla de los marcadores fueron proyectando vídeos, imágenes, estadísticas de todo tipo sobre el equipo.

Y en una de esas colaron nuestro morboso anuncio. Nadie se dio cuenta hasta que escuchamos al público silbar y gritar. Recuerdo que Barry me dio un codazo señalándome la pantalla y cómo me quedé petrificada al verme allí en actitud muy cariñosa con Chris.

Debí encenderme hasta límites insospechados. Incluso todos mis compañeros pararon para ver qué era exactamente lo que estaba pasando. Pude ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo algunos hacían comentarios y reían en silencio. Suerte que cuando terminó el capitán nos mandó inmediatamente a continuar con el entrenamiento.

Recuerdo que Chris y yo compartimos una breve mirada y lo vi encogerse de hombros, como quien no quiere la cosa. Lo cierto es que nadie esperaba esto, y nos ha pillado a todos por sorpresa. Aún así... creo que lo peor ya ha pasado. De pronto, oigo un coche acercarse a mi posición.

Distingo casi de inmediato un coche negro que identifico como el del capitán. Es tan hermético como la propia personalidad del capitán. Todos los miembros del equipo nos preguntamos en más de una ocasión qué estará pensando. Pasa junto a mí y aparca a unos cuatro o cinco aparcamientos del mío.

Activo el mecanismo de cierre del coche en el momento en el que el del capitán se para. Decido esperar para saludar. No creo que quede demasiado bien irse sabiendo que ha pasado por mi lado. Doy unos pasos tímidos hacia la parte trasera del vehículo del capitán mientras la puerta delantera se abre.

-Buenos días, capitán Wesker -saludo intentando sonar amistosa y amable. Por muy cansada que me encuentre debo mostrar mi mejor cara.

Wesker se gira con cara de sorpresa. Vaya, sin duda no me esperaba tan temprano. Siempre acostumbro a llegar de las últimas.

-Vaya, Jill, no te esperaba tan temprano -responde cerrando la puerta de su vehículo. Yo sonrío. Qué cabrón. Ni siquiera me mira a la cara, aunque sea a través de sus gafas de sol.

-Ya... bueno... pensé que aquí sería más útil.

Cierto. Estamos a un paso de descubrir la identidad del grupo al que llevamos siguiendo estos meses atrás. Hoy puede que consigamos avanzar algo más. El único que no estará será Joseph, que tiene el día libre, pero le hemos prometido avisarlo en el caso de que la situación lo requiera.

Wesker sonríe ampliamente al oír mi comentario. Entonces, esta vez parece que me mira directamente. Trago saliva con dificultad. Resulta tan intimidante como el primer día. El capitán consulta su reloj de pulsera y avanza unos pasos, pero entonces se detiene.

-Oye... -se gira y vuelve a mirarme. Frunzo el ceño. No me gusta nada el tono en el que lo ha dicho -. Suerte que Chris y tú no sois tan buenos actores como agentes.

Me quedo unos instantes en silencio asimilando lo que ha dicho. Ha sido una manera un poco sutil de decir que actuamos de puta pena. ¿Y qué esperaba? Somos polis, no actores. Demasiado bien lo hicimos a mi parecer. Lo cierto es que no he tenido tiempo de hablarlo con nadie ni he escuchado comentarios al respecto salvo los silbidos y los gritos del público del día anterior en el pabellón.

-Espero que esto no interfiera en el trabajo -me suelta con un tono un poco más seco. ¿A qué viene eso? ¿Se pensará que voy a tirarme a Chris todas las noches? Está claro que no -. Eres más sensata que Chris. Espero que lo entiendas.

Y se larga sin más. No entiendo absolutamente nada. Esa manera de hablar parece más incriminatoria que otra cosa. ¿Y por qué? ¿Sabrá algo de los momentos que hemos compartido Chris y yo? Han sido breves pero intensos, y lo cierto es que me parece que se huele algo.

Niego en silencio antes de dirigir mis pasos hacia el vestuario para cambiarme. Tal vez debería esperar a que el capitán termine primero. Sí, iré al servicio primero y ya luego me pasaré por mi taquilla para entrar en faena.

Los pasillos de la comisaría están bastante desiertos a esa hora de la mañana. Todos los polis están ya currando o tomándose un café matutino. Veo a un par de compañeros del R.P.D. charlando junto a una máquina expendedora. Sólo los conozco de vista.

Noto cómo se me quedan mirando mientras camino hacia el pasillo que me conducirá hacia los lavabos. Que miren. Quizás se les gasten los ojos de tanto mirarme. Sonrío pícaramente mientras abro la puerta que conduce al pasillo donde están los servicios del ala este de la comisaría.

Mira que llevo algún tiempo aquí, pero aún no he terminado a acostumbrarme. Ni creo que lo haga nunca. Abro la puerta de los lavabos comprobando que no hay nadie. Bien. No hay ninguna pava retocándose el maquillaje o contando cotilleos a otras.

Estoy empezando a descubrir en primera persona esa teoría de que los servicios sirven para ponerse al día de todo. Camino hacia la parte del fondo, donde están los espejos y los grifos. Nadie puede verme. Estoy tapada por las cabinas de los váters. Me observo en el espejo.

Las palabras de Wesker me han dejado un poco preocupada. No consigo captar del todo su significado. Lo que sí está claro es que no pienso hacer nada que arriesgue mi puesto. Me ha costado mucho llegar hasta aquí, y pienso quedarme aquí hasta el día que me retire.

Me gusta mi trabajo. Me siento como una más del equipo, y la ciudad está encantada con nuestra labor. Raccoon, a pesar de ser una ciudad pequeña, tiene muchos lugares y sitios que visitar. Me retoco un poco el pelo con las manos en el momento en el que la puerta se abre.

Me quedo en silencio al oír unas voces femeninas charlar animadamente. Me quedo quieta apoyando las manos en el lavabo y agudizando mi oído. No asomo la cabeza por si acaso. Sus voces no me suenan de nada. Hay tantos departamentos que es imposible conocer a todo el personal.

-Estos zapatos me están matando -comenta una voz algo aguda. Oigo el ruido de una cremallera y el de unos tacones al ser quitados.

-Vamos, chica, tampoco son tan altos. Si vieras algunos de mis modelitos...

Algunas ríen y escucho un par de puertas abrirse y cerrarse. Apoyo las manos en el lavabo con todos mis sentidos alerta. No sé por qué, pero me siento como una espía que está intentando recabar información sobre algo.

-Melinda - _creo que pertenece al departamento de delitos infantiles -,_ ¿qué pasó al final con Robert?

-¿Ése? Mucho músculo y poco cerebro.

La mayoría de las que están allí ríen cuando una de ellas emite un grito que me asusta. Leches. Me llevo una mano al pecho. Miro hacia atrás. No me han visto. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-No me he acordado contaros... ¿A qué no sabéis con quién está saliendo Amanda, la del departamento de homicidios?

-¿Con quién? ¿Con quién?

-¡Con Chris Redfield!

Me agarro aún con más fuerza al lavabo. ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo ha sido eso? Creo que me he perdido. Oigo alguna que otra exclamación de sorpresa, pero nadie comenta nada. Aprieto los puños con fuerza y frunzo el ceño. Maldita sea. ¿Por qué no lo he sabido?

-¿Pero Chris no estaba saliendo con la otra S.T.A.R.S.? ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Jill.

-Eso... Qué extraño... Juraría que estaban juntos.

Me quedo boquiabierta. Espera un segundo. ¿Pensaban que estábamos liados? Me pongo las manos en la boca para que no se escuche mi suave risa. La imaginación a veces no tiene límites. Pero lo que me pregunto es qué les ha llevado a pensar eso. ¿El anuncio? A saber.

-Yo que queréis que os diga -comenta una que está saliendo del retrete porque estoy escuchando la puerta abrirse -. Yo también lo había pensado. En el anuncio se les veía muy acaramelados. Y si accedieron es por algo, ¿no?

-¡Ay, chica! Si es por dinero y retozarme con un chico guapo hago lo que sea falta.

Todas ríen a la vez. Cierro los ojos. Tengo sentimientos contradictorios. Me alegra que haya encontrado alguien, pero por otra parte, eso significará que nuestra relación será un poco más distante. Y lo cierto es que no quiero eso. Chris se ha convertido en uno de mis mejores amigos.

-Por lo visto pasaron la noche juntos en casa de él -comenta de nuevo la que inició el cotilleo. Parpadeo varias veces. ¿Y yo sin enterarme absolutamente de nada? No lo entiendo -. Me lo contó anoche por Whatsapp mientras él dormía. Por lo visto... hubo tema.

Hay un murmullo general que se apaga pasados unos segundos. Lo cierto es que no me siento sorprendida. Conozco lo suficiente a Chris para saber que es un ligón nato. Niego en silencio. Me siento muy decepcionada. Si es cierto que nuestra relación últimamente estaba un poco estancada, pero pensaba que me metía más en cuenta...

-Pues Amanda ha triunfado. Seguro que ella le saca más partido que otras.

Ríen con gracia, pero yo tuerzo el gesto. ¿Lo estaban diciendo por mí y lo del anuncio? Desde luego que no tiene ninguna gracia. Aunque me siento atraída por Chris jamás haría nada que pudiera poner en riesgo nuestra relación y nuestro trabajo. Cojo mi bolso.

 _Bien. Vamos a jugar un poquito._

Me miro una vez más en el espejo y camino hacia fuera. Me las encuentro de frente. Algunas de ellas incluso se quedan boquiabiertas. Sí, perras, estaba aquí escuchándolo todo. Veo que incluso alguna otra se sonroja. Se lo merecen por cotillear sin miramientos.

-Buenos días -saludo con una amplia sonrisa antes de salir por la puerta. Las caras que se les ha quedado ha sido todo un poema.

Camino con rapidez por el pasillo sintiendo una punzada en el corazón. Creo que Barry tenía razón. Al final acabaríamos haciéndonos daño el uno al otro.


	22. Chapter 22

**¿Qué tal estáis? Aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo. Gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo.**

 **22.**

Me bajo de mi coche con una sensación un tanto... diferente. Veo que ya han llegado casi todos. Necesito hablar con Barry. Quiero hablar del asunto con él primero. Tal vez pueda darme consejos y su opinión al respecto. Echo un rápido vistazo a los coches de mis compañeros y veo el de Barry. Bien. Quizá pueda pillarlo antes de empezar nuestro turno.

Paso junto al coche de Jill. Jill... qué tema más complicado. ¿Cómo va a ser nuestra relación ahora? Abro la puerta que me lleva al interior de la comisaría. No he tenido demasiado tiempo para pensar. Me quedé como un tronco después de hacer el amor un par de veces con Amanda.

Lo cierto es que debería estar tranquilo... Pero es todo lo contrario. Me cruzo con un par de agentes del R.P.D. que salen de la armería y les saludo levemente con la cabeza. Me detengo frente a la puerta de nuestros vestuarios, rezando porque no haya nadie en el interior.

Lo primero que veo es una cabellera roja que identifico como la de Barry. Está atándose los cordones de sus botas sin prestarme demasiada atención aún. Bueno, mejor eso que encontrarme con el capitán o con Brad.

-¿Cómo va eso, Barry? -lo saludo amistosamente mientras camino hacia mi taquilla. Mi compañero levanta la cabeza y me sonríe ampliamente.

-Intentando encontrar la puñetera manera de que los cordones aguanten lo suficiente para no tener que estar pendiente de ellos cada dos por tres.

Emito una carcajada mientras abro la puerta de mi taquilla. Cojo mi uniforme perfectamente doblado, aunque he de reconocer que le pedí a Joseph que me ayudara. Soy un poco desastre para mantener la ropa sin demasiadas arrugas. Dejo la camiseta y los pantalones en el banco de mi lado y cierro la puerta con algo de trabajo.

Maldita sea. Los de mantenimiento no nos hacen ni puto caso. Ya hemos dicho varias veces que nos arreglen las puertas de las taquillas porque cuesta un trabajo horrible cerrarlas. Creo que incluso Forest comentó que tenía que darle una patada a la suya para poder encajarla.

Me quito la camiseta de calle mientras Barry se levanta de su banco y me observa con los brazos cruzados.

-Normal que tengas a todas las chicas detrás... -comenta en el momento en el que me pongo la camiseta de trabajo. Me río mientras niego en silencio con la cabeza.

-Parece ser que mi cuerpo es lo único que les interesa últimamente... -comento quitándome el cinturón de mi pantalón vaquero. Me lo quito casi de un tirón y cojo el que tengo para trabajar.

-Quizá puedas hacer algo para cambiarlo -responde Barry mirándome con el cejo fruncido. Guardo silencio mientras me subo los pantalones, pensando qué hacer.

 _Barry es mi mejor amigo. Debería contarle algo._

Lo pienso unos segundos más mientras me ajusto el cinturón. Me siento en el banco y cojo mis botas hecho un completo lío. Quizá él pueda ayudarme un poco y darme consejo. Tiene mucha más experiencia que yo, por no decir que lleva casado bastantes años y que tiene dos niñas pequeñas.

-Bueno... tal vez ya haya actuado -le suelto casi sin pensarlo. Me concentro en los cordones de mis botas. No me atrevo a levantar la mirada.

Escucho unos pasos que se acercan a mi posición. Termino de atarme la bota derecha en el momento en el que Barry se sienta a mi lado.

-¿A qué te refieres? -me pregunto con cierta curiosidad.

Levanto un poco la mirada dirigiendo mi atención hacia la puerta. No quiero que nadie de nuestro entorno oiga esto... de momento. Miro a Barry con un suspiro. Él me sostiene la mirada.

-Le he pedido salir a alguien...

La cara de Barry cambia de un estado de incertidumbre a miedo total. Estoy completamente seguro de lo que está pensando. Se lleva las manos a la cabeza mientras intento que las palabras que me salgan.

-No, no... tranquilo -intento tranquilizarlo bajando un poco el tono de voz. Alguno de nuestros compañeros podría llegar en cualquier momento -. He empezado a salir con Amanda Forest, del departamento de homicidios.

Barry me escruta con la mirada mientras se rasca la perilla distraídamente. Por su gesto creo que no le ha parecido demasiada buena idea. No sé, yo creo que puede ser el comienzo de algo muy bueno. Quién sabe...

-¿De qué la conoces? -me pregunta con el gesto bastante serio.

-En realidad... poco -me encojo de hombros intentando quitarle importancia -. Sólo sé que desde que la vi me gustó. No encontraba la oportunidad de hablar con ella.

Barry se levanta de su asiento y pasea de un lado a otro sin dirigirme la mirada y negando en silencio constantemente con la cabeza. Me mira... abre la boca, pero no dice nada. Es mi mejor amigo, y sé que se preocupa mucho por mí.

-¿Lo haces para olvidar?

Su pregunta me pilla completamente por sorpresa. ¿Para olvidar el qué? ¿O quién? ¿De Jill? No, ni hablar.

-Barry -le digo casi sin alterarme -, quiero empezar una vida nueva. Quiero centrarme algo más en el trabajo... y en normalizar mi vida personal.

-¿Tú? -Barry me mira escéptico -. De cualquiera me lo creería... pero de ti...

Me pone una mano en el hombro y me mira como cualquier padre lo haría con su hijo cuando va a contarle algo muy importante. En cierto modo, Barry es como si fuera mi padre y mi hermano. Tengo la misma confianza en él que mi hermana... y últimamente estaba teniendo también mucha confianza con Jill, pero...

-Chris, cuando os vi a ti y a Jill por primera vez... La primera vez que os visteis... Sentí la misma sensación que el día que conocí a Kate... Una atracción a primera vista... -guarda silencio unos segundos antes de darme unas palmadas en el hombro -. Pero ya sabes lo que dicen... No hay que mezclar el amor con el trabajo... Lo único que quiero es que no te hagan daño.

-Lo sé, Barry... Valoro mucho vuestra amistad, tanto la tuya como la de Jill, es sólo que... -guardo silencio -. Es complicado.

-Te entiendo, Chris... Sólo espero que hayas tomado la decisión correcta...

En ese momento, la puerta que comunica con los vestuarios se abre... y por ella aparece Jill. Madre mía. Parece que la he invocado. Si llega a entrar diez segundos antes nos hubiera pillado de lleno. Barry me dirige una rápida mirada un tanto nervioso. Aún va vestida de calle. Qué raro. Juraría que ha llegado antes que nosotros.

-¿Qué tal, Jill? -la saluda Barry sonando totalmente sincero. Me encanta la facilidad que tiene para que no se noten sus emociones.

-Deseando que se acabe la tortura de Portland -responde llegando a su taquilla, que está dos o tres lugares a mi derecha. Sonrío al oír su comentario.

-Venga ya, teniéndote a ti ganamos seguro -bromeo dándole un pequeño codazo. Jill me sonríe... pero es una sonrisa tensa. La veo abrir su taquilla sin dirigirme aún la mirada. Vaya... está más seria de lo normal.

-Bueno, a veces se tiene un poco de suerte -comenta cogiendo su uniforme y cerrando la puerta de su taquilla. Entonces, nos mira alternativamente a mí y a mí a Barry -. Voy a cambiarme. No quiero hacer esperar al capitán.

Y esos recuerdos del anuncio vuelven a aparecer en mi mente. Cómo nos acariciamos, cómo jugábamos en la cama improvisada... Debo parar. Estoy en el trabajo. No es nada profesional pensar en esas cosas.

 _¿Acaso es la primera vez que lo haces?_

-¿Te esperamos fuera? -le pregunta Barry con voz amistosa.

-No te preocupes. Ya os veré en el despacho -responde mientras camina hacia los servicios.

Barry me hace un gesto con la cabeza y nos dirigimos hacia la salida. Tras cerrar la puerta, no puedo dejar de darle vueltas a las palabras de Barry y a lo seria que estaba Jill esta mañana. Sé bastante bien que las mujeres tienen un sexto sentido para detectar cosas que nos pasan a los hombres y que intentamos ocultar a toda costa.

Es casi imposible que se haya enterado. Que yo sepa, no tiene ningún tipo de relación con Amanda. Es más, creo que ni siquiera han llegado a hablar. Pero no puedo quitarme de encima la sensación de que, de algún modo, sabe que una mujer ocupa mi corazón.

 _¿Y a ella que más le da? Somos compañeros de trabajo. Nuestra relación se limita básicamente a eso._

Pero es cierto que hemos pasado por cosas que dos amigos normales nunca han afrontado. Grabar el anuncio para Durex fue la punta del iceberg, y Barry ya me lo había advertido en repetidas ocasiones. Quizá debería contarle algo antes de que se entere por boca de otros... Y Claire. Si no me mata.


	23. Chapter 23

¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal lo lleváis? Aquí os dejo otro capítulo más. Gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo.

23.

Bajo de mi coche aparcado a pocos metros del bloque de apartamentos. Ya estamos en abril, y la subida de temperatura y la llegada del buen tiempo ha animado a los ciudadanos a pasar más tiempo en la calle. Eso sí, poca gente se atreve aún a ir en mangas cortas. Yo aún no me he quitado el uniforme de invierno, y la verdad es que tampoco me apetece.

Dirijo mis pasos hacia la tiendecita que hay en la acera de enfrente para comprar unas cosas. Lo cierto es que pienso pasar una tarde relajada. Ha sido una mañana bastante cargada de emociones, y lo único que me apetece es estar tranquila haciendo algo que me relaje.

Aún llevo el uniforme puesto. No el de combate, si no el de diario: una sudadera azul, una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones grises. He pensado poner una lavadora esta misma tarde, y quiero lavar el que llevo puesto. Tengo uno de recambio en la comisaría, así que no hay problema.

Miro de un lado a otro. No hay moros en la costa. Cruzo a buen paso la carretera hasta llegar al otro lado. Espero que esté Tom en la tienda, un chico muy majo que parece llevar el negocio. Casi siempre que he ido está atendiendo, y no sé si porque es el único que está allí.

Agarro el pomo y tiro de la puerta hacia fuera. Miro hacia el mostrador... y veo a Tom leyendo lo que parece ser un periódico. Levanta la cabeza y sonríe ampliamente al verme. Dobla el periódico y lo deja a un lado levantándose de su silla. A decir verdad, es bastante guapo.

-¡Hola, Jill! -me saluda amistosamente.

-¿Qué tal Tom? -le respondo intentando mostrar mi mejor cara. No estoy de muchos ánimos hoy.

-Un poco aburrido, la verdad -me mira el uniforme -. Seguro que tú has tenido un mejor día.

-¿Yo? -bromeo apoyándome en el mostrador -. La vida de poli a veces es bastante aburrida. Dedicas más tiempo a rellenar absurdos papeles y a atender asuntos sin demasiada importancia que haciendo cosas útiles. No me extraña que haya algunos con culos como tapas de cubos de basura.

Tom ríe al oír mi comentario. A decir verdad, tiene una sonrisa bastante bonita. Vaya, ahora que lo pienso, tengo hasta humor para bromear después de la ajetreada mañana... ¿Por qué será?

-Bueno, Jill, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? -me pregunta Tom cuando vuelve a la calma. Yo ya incluso me había olvidado de por qué había ido allí. Estaba tan tranquila que ya ni me acordaba de las compras.

-Dame medio kilo de manzanas -respondo después de meditar unos segundos.

-Estás de suerte -comenta poniéndose unos guantes transparentes -. Nos han llegado esta mañana, así que serás de las primeras en probarlas.

Sonrío distraídamente pensando qué más tenía que llevarme. Tom coge la bolsa con las manzanas y las pone en un peso que hay a su derecha. Teclea algo en la pantalla y vuelve a mirarme.

-¿Algo más? -me pregunta sacándome de mis pensamientos. Me quedo unos segundos en silencio. Mierda. Sé que era algo más...

-Sí... -me rasco la barbilla distraída. Vale. Ya caigo -. Dos cartones de leche semidesnatada.

Tom camino por uno de los pasillos que hay tras el mostrador y se pone a mirar por los estantes hasta que lo veo estirar un brazo y coger dos cartones de leche. Los pone sobre el mostrador y vuelve a sonreírme. Vaya, parece que está sonriendo más de la cuenta. Me pregunto por qué.

-¿Alguna otra cosa? -vuelve a preguntarme acercándose un poco más a mí. Puedo oler su agradable fragancia a colonia y casi sentir su tacto. Me estoy poniendo un poco nerviosa. Pero es un nerviosismo... sexual.

-De momento... eso es todo -respondo intentando sonar divertida -. El interrogatorio ha terminado por ahora.

Tom y yo reímos sin poder evitarlo. Todas estas bromas me están haciendo olvidar la mala mañana que he tenido. Nos observamos durante unos instantes. Lo cierto es que tiene unos ojos azules preciosos y unos labios bastante sensuales. El silencio se prolonga más de la cuenta, pero no me importa. Estoy disfrutando de esta visión.

-¿Cuánto te debo? -digo rompiendo el silencio. Tom me mira unos segundos más casi sin pestañear. Conozco esa mirada dulce. Sólo la he visto en dos hombres: mi padre... y Chris. Puede ser terreno peligroso a fin de cuentas.

-Por ser tú... una cita.

-¿Una cita? -repito riendo. Espera. Espera. ¿He oído bien? El muchacho va a por nota sin duda. Al ver mi gesto, su cara se descompone por completo.

-Lo siento... -se disculpa de inmediato -. Sólo estaba bromeando.

Aunque en cierto modo no lo parece. Es un chico que me ha caído bien desde el primer momento. Además, es bastante interesante. Puedes hablar con él de cualquier cosa con naturalidad. Debo mantener la calma. Tengo que controlar la situación.

Pero la cuestión es: ¿quiero cruzar ese umbral? Debo hacer algo de inmediato. El silencio está prolongándose más de lo debido otra vez. Está siendo realmente incómodo para mí. Supongo que también para Tom.

-¿Por qué no? -comento casi sin pensarlo. Vaya, vuelve la Jill impulsiva de hace unos años. No sé si ése es el camino correcto.

-Tal vez me he precipitado -responde sin dejar de mirarme. Esa mirada... me está poniendo nerviosa... nerviosa en el buen sentido -. A tu novio no le gustará...

Río sin poder evitarlo. No sé lo que es tener una relación estable desde hace muchísimo. Concretamente... año y medio. Lo cierto es que desde que llegué a Raccoon City han pasado muchas cosas... y todas me han hecho cambiar la perspectiva de lo que puede ser mi nueva vida, la vida que quiero labrarme en esta nueva ciudad.

-Hace tiempo que no mantengo relaciones con hombres -respondo intentando quitarle hierro al asunto. Su gesto se relaja un poco... sólo un poco más -. Así que soy libre como un pájaro.

La sonrisa de Tom ahora parece más sincera, más relajada. Eso me gusta.

-Bueno... no sé... si te apetece... podríamos cenar esta noche -me propone con un tono de voz algo dudoso. Puedo notar lo nervioso que está... y me lo está contagiando en parte.

Aún recuerdo perfectamente la última cita que tuve... y cómo acabé liándome con Chris. Sin embargo, esta situación es muy diferente. Chris es mi amigo, mi compañero, y Tom es sólo un vecino simpático y bastante atractivo que sólo quiere pasar un buen rato en mi compañía.

-Claro -sonrío ampliamente. Vale, vamos a darle una oportunidad a ver qué tal es el muchacho -. Mañana tengo el día libre, así que no tengo prisa.

-Genial -exclama Tom muy contento. Desde luego que parece que se le ha abierto el cielo. Pobre. No parece muy acostumbrado a que le digan que sí -. ¿Te gusta el rissoto?

-¿Bromeas? ¡Es uno de mis platos favoritos!

-Pues estás de suerte, porque hago unos rissotos de muerte -me guiña un ojo y yo sonrío complacida. Qué fácil es encandilar a una mujer. Y encima si el hombre sabe cocinar... -. ¿Dónde prefieres cenar?

Medito unos instantes. No sé qué hacer. Lo que sí es cierto es que el chico parece muy interesado en mí. No voy a decirle que no. Además, me viene bien desconectar un poco. El capitán está planeando que nos infiltremos en la organización terrorista, y lo más posible es que sea en los próximos días.

Además, hoy tendría que estar de camino a Portland para disputar el cuarto partido, pero los S.T.A.R.S. de allí nos han pedido un par de días para resolver unos asuntos de suma importancia. Eso es bueno por una parte. Lo malo es que los nervios me van a durar un poco más.

Tom me mira esperando una respuesta. Me rasco la cabeza distraída. Es algo que suelo hacer cuando estoy meditando algo muy seriamente. Sonrío y le devuelvo la mirada. Al carajo. Una noche es una noche.

-Podemos cenar en mi casa si te apetece -propongo con bastante convicción -. ¿Te parece bien a las nueve?

-Genial -asiente ampliando aún más su sonrisa. Es tan simpático... -. Oye, ¿cuál es el número de tu piso?

-2ºB -respondo cargando con las bolsas -. Avísame cuando estés listo.

-Te veo luego, Jill.

Y se despide saludándome con la mano. Camino hacia la salida sin poder evitar sonreír. Me siento como una colegiala filtrando con un chico que le gusta. Demonios. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Cambiar el rumbo de mi vida. Simplemente eso.

Está siendo una velada de lo más agradable. Me siento muy relajada y a gusto. ¿Por qué no decirlo? Hacía tiempo que no me lo pasaba tan bien. Tom está resultando ser un chico muy interesante, más incluso de lo que me esperaba. Y cómo cocina... ese rissoto estaba de muerte, uno de los mejores que he probado.

Estamos sentados en el sofá tomándonos unas copas. Son casi las once de la noche, pero no tengo ninguna prisa. Incluso el tiempo se me está pasando más rápido de la cuenta. Doy un sorbo a mi bebida mirando al frente. Me he puesto bastante arreglada a decir verdad. He elegido una camisa de botones verde y unos pantalones negros bastante ajustados. Me he puesto también los tacones que elegí para el día de mi presentación en la comisaría.

Qué recuerdos... y parece que ha pasado ya una eternidad desde entonces, y no hacen ni cuatro meses. Han pasado tantas cosas desde entonces... En cierto modo no puedo quejarme. El rumbo que ha tomado mi vida es el correcto. Ahora, en parte, no tengo que estar mirando por encima del hombro cada dos por tres en busca de algún agente secreto o policía que quiera echarme el guante. Esos días han quedado atrás... aunque haya tenido que pagar un alto precio.

Miro a Tom, que me observa con una mirada llena de gratitud y complicidad. No sabría muy bien explicarlo. Deja la copa sobre la mesa de madera que hay frente a nosotros y se echa un poco hacia atrás para tener una mejor visión de mí.

-¿Dónde naciste? -me pregunta de pronto. Lo cierto es que durante la comida hemos hablado, pero apenas hemos tocado temas relacionados con nuestra privacidad -. Por tu acento deduzco que debes ser del sur.

Sonrío ampliamente al oírlo. Sí que tiene buena intuición el muchacho.

-No te equivocas. New Orleans -Tom me mira sorprendido -. Mi padre es francés, y cuando se trasladó a Estados Unidos decidió buscar un lugar que más o menos se asemejara a su tierra... y como en New Orleans hay una amplia colonia francesa decidió empezar su nueva vida allí...

-Entonces sabes también hablar francés...

-Sí... -sonrío. Suerte que no me ha pedido que le diga algo en francés. Odio ser un mono de feria -. Mi padre siempre me hablaba en francés cuando era pequeña, y en colegio también nos enseñaron algo.

-¿Vivías con tu padre antes de mudarte a Raccoon?

-Sí -asiento antes de darle otro sorbo a mi bebida -. La verdad es que me costó adaptarme mucho las primeras semanas. Dejar mi casa, la ciudad en la que he vivido siempre, mi padre... no fue fácil.

-Te entiendo... -susurra poniéndome una mano en el hombro. ¿Por qué Chris no ha hecho esto conmigo más veces? -. Venir a una ciudad nueva, con gente a la que no conoces de nada... es muy duro. Al menos yo tuve a mi familia, que no es poco.

-¿Tienes hermanos?

Señala cuatro dedos con la mano con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Tienes cuatro hermanos? -repito un tanto perpleja. Vaya, pues sí que son una familia numerosa.

-Soy el más pequeño de los cinco -comenta con un tono más serio -. Tengo tres hermanas y un hermano. A pesar de que somos muchos nos llevamos muy bien. Pero con quien mejor me llevo es con Ray.

-¿Vivís todos juntos?

Tom ríe al oírlo.

-Fue una locura cuando éramos pequeños -me cuenta cuando para de reír -. Ahora que somos adultos casi todos tienen su vida resuelta. Nacimos todos en Philadelphia. Brenda, mi hermana mayor, vive allí aún. Trabaja para una empresa de cosméticos.

-¿No tendrá nada que ver con Umbrella, verdad? -bromeo con un tono de voz que suena más serio de lo que parece. Tom ríe al oírme.

-Que va. Aunque en un futuro no me extraña que expandan su mercado.

-¿Y cómo sabes eso? -pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

Tom da un sorbo a su copa haciéndose el importante. Se acomoda un poco más en el sofá y me pone una mano en la rodilla. Puedo notar su tacto a través del tejido. Me pongo un poco alerta, no sé por qué.

-Estudio economía -comenta sin apartarme la mirada...y sin retirar la mano -. Y pienso que si Umbrella ha conseguido en poco más de diez años dar vida a esta ciudad... En un futuro va a querer expandir sus fronteras. Estoy seguro.

-He oído que más de la mitad de la población trabaja de alguna forma para ellos.

-Exacto -asiente Tom con energía -. De hecho, mi hermana Lara es la secretaria de uno de los peces gordos... aunque ahora no recuerdo su nombre. No me interesan demasiado.

Sonrío ampliamente. Desde luego que me cae bien este chico. Se acerca un poco más a mí, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos casi se tocan. Mis sentidos se ponen alerta de nuevo. No sé qué me pasa. Con lo relajada que estaba antes... y ahora estoy con el cuchillo entre los dientes.

-Hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde que te conocí... -me dice con un tono de curiosidad. _La curiosidad mató al gato, no lo olvides._ No digo nada, y él lo interpreta como que puede lanzar la pregunta -. ¿Por qué decidiste alistarte en los S.T.A.R.S.?

Tardo unos segundos en procesar la información. Ni mucho menos era esa la pregunta que me esperaba. Doy un trago a mi copa para evitar responder. Desde luego que la pregunta tiene su... trampa.

 _Si tú supieras..._

No puedo contarle la verdad si no quiero que salga corriendo. Además, me pondría en un serio aprieto. Debo contarle algo que sea creíble... y que más o menos se asemeje a la realidad.

-Antes de venir a los S.T.A.R.S. estaba en la Delta Force -Tom arquea una ceja sorprendido. Ya no me sorprenden nada esas reacciones -. Allí me encargaba de desactivar bombas y vigilar la retaguardia. Mi trabajo no estaba nada mal... -titubeo un poco -, pero sentía que mi vida necesitaba un nuevo rumbo, y por eso decidí realizar el entrenamiento básico con los S.T.A.R.S.

-¿No te preocupa poner tu vida en peligro todos los días?

-Es un riesgo que tenemos que asumir -sonrío ampliamente. Ya estoy hecha a esa sensación de ¿y si no vuelvo más a casa?, y la verdad es que no me preocupa lo más mínimo -. Mi trabajo es ayudar y servir al pueblo, y hago todo lo posible para cumplirlo... aunque ello me suponga arriesgar mi vida.

Tom mira su reloj y suspira con resignación.

-Será mejor que me marche ya -comenta decepcionado. Su rostro y su voz detonan claramente que no quiere irse. Lo estamos pasando muy bien, y a mí este tiempo que he pasado con él se me ha pasado volando -. Mañana tengo clase temprano.

-Te acompaño hasta la puerta -comento poniéndome también en pie.

Tom coge su chaqueta de su silla pero no se la pone. La verdad es que va muy elegante: camisa blanca, pantalones vaqueros y unos zapatos negros. Nos detenemos frente a la puerta y giro las llaves para abrir. Abro la puerta y Tom cruza el umbral hasta quedar al otro lado.

Se da la vuelta y apoya una mano en el quicio. Me mira sin pestañear y con una pequeña sonrisa. Yo tampoco puedo dejar de mirarle. No decimos nada. Simplemente nos observamos. Nuestras miradas lo dicen todo.

-Me lo he pasado muy bien -digo con total sinceridad mientras Tom me acaricia el rostro con dulzura. Es una sensación realmente reconfortante.

-Yo también -comenta acercándose un poco más.

Puedo oler su agradable perfume y su loción para después del afeitado. Y antes de que me dé cuenta nuestros labios se buscan y se encuentran. Cierro los ojos. Nuestros labios sellados no hacen ningún ruido. Simplemente disfrutan del contacto. Pasados unos segundos siento que Tom se aparta. Abro los ojos, y lo primero que veo es su sonrisa.

-Mañana hablamos encanto. Que descanses -se despide cogiéndose una mano y dándome un beso.

-Buenas noches, Tom.

Y no puedo borrarme la sonrisa idiota de la cara mientras lo veo bajar las escaleras. Me quedo unos instantes con la puerta agarrada y lentamente entro y la voy cerrando dándole vueltas a la cabeza. Siento que puede ser el comienzo de algo. Es un chico diferente a otros que he conocido.

Me apoyo contra la puerta resoplando. ¿Éste es el cambio de vida que quiero?


	24. Chapter 24

¡Muy buenas! Espero que os vaya todo muy bien. Aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo. ¡Se avecinan curvas!

24.

Todo está en calma. No se mueve ni una rama. Observo la calle apoyado contra la ventana mientras Amanda prepara la cena. No recuerdo qué está haciendo, pero huele de maravilla. Ha llegado hace poco de trabajar, y decidimos quedar para cenar durante la comida en la comisaría, donde coincidimos unos momentos.

Lo cierto es que nuestra relación no va del todo mal. Vamos cogiendo confianza con el paso de los días, aunque lo cierto es que llevamos poco tiempo. Mi hermana no se lo ha tomado del todo mal, a decir verdad. Básicamente me dijo que si yo era feliz con ella que adelante, pero que no me precipitara ni hiciera daño a nadie.

No sé si eso último lo dijo con otro sentido, aunque no lo parece. Su tono de voz fue alegre durante toda la conversación telefónica que mantuvimos el día anterior, justo después de salir de la comisaría. En fin, espero que ella y Amanda se lleven bien; me quitaría un gran peso de encima.

Barry parece un poco más tranquilo desde la vez que tuvimos la conversación, pero sólo un poco. Creo que sigue pensando que no he tomado una buena decisión con Amanda. Y no lo entiendo, la verdad. No la conoce de nada, no sabe que me estoy sintiendo feliz con ella... aunque quizá sea pronto.

Pero sin duda el momento en el que peor lo pasé es cuando se lo conté a Jill mientras almorzábamos en la cafetería. Me sorprendió su reacción: cuando se lo conté, se rio... ¡y me dijo que ya lo sabía! Me quedé un rato dándole vueltas. ¿Cómo demonios se ha enterado?

Sin embargo, me agradeció que confiara en ella y que esperaba que fuera feliz... Aunque luego me dijo algo que no me gustó un pelo. Me advirtió que tuviera mucho cuidado, que lo poco que conocía de Amanda... no le gustaba. Básicamente me ha dicho lo mismo que mi hermana pero con un tono más... serio.

Supongo que como amiga busca lo mejor para mí... pero no sé, esperaba algo más de apoyo. Me aparto de la ventana y me acerco a la cocina, donde mi chica está moviendo algo en la sartén. Me acerco en silencio y la agarro por la cintura.

-¡Ah! -grita al verse sorprendida por mis brazos. La sartén se tambalea un poco, pero consigo agarrarla por el mango justo a tiempo -. ¡Casi echas a perder nuestra comida!

-Lo siento -me disculpo sin poder evitar sonreír -. Sólo quería comprobar cómo te desenvuelves en la cocina, señorita Forest.

Amanda me devuelve la sonrisa mientras me quita la sartén de las manos. Se acerca a un cazo que hay en la parte izquierda y mueve el contenido con una cuchara.

-Huele muy bien -comento acercándome un poco -. ¿Qué es?

-Es salsa de queso agridulce -responde levantando la cuchara -. Viene muy bien para las verduras que he hecho a la plancha...

-Vaya... -comento sin saber qué decir. No es que deteste las verduras, pero tampoco siento mucha predilección por ellas.

-Aún le queda un poco -dice bajando un poco el fuego -. Habrá que dejarlo unos cinco minutos más.

Deja la cuchara sobre un papel y me echa los brazos por los hombros. Adoro sus contactos. Me espabilan de inmediato. Nos observamos durante unos instantes y la beso. Cierro los ojos. Abro la boca y nuestras lenguas se encuentran. Juguetean durante unos instantes hasta que Amanda se aparta. Me mira con una sonrisa pícara.

-Creo que podemos aprovechar bien el tiempo antes de cenar... -me susurra al oído mientras me coge una mano. Cómo me gustan las mujeres picaronas.

Me lleva hasta el salón, concretamente hacia el sofá. Me empuja contra él mientras se va desabrochando la camisa que lleva. Observo con curiosidad el espectáculo. Mi corazón se acelera al ver cómo tira la camisa hacia un lado. Quiero tenerla en mis brazos. Necesito sentirla.

Agarro con fuerza los cojines que a mi lado conteniendo la respiración. Mi pene está ya más que erecto, preparado para entrar en acción. Amanda se quita el sujetador y le deja caer al suelo. No aguanto más. La agarro y la atraigo hacia mí mordisqueando y chupando uno de sus pezones.

Amanda gime de placer echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Lamo un pezón y otro sin bajar el ritmo. Estoy muy excitado. Me encanta que me pillen desprevenido. Ya estoy completamente empalmado, y no sé cuánto podré aguantar. Dejo de chuparle los pezones y me quito el cinturón de mi pantalón mientras Amanda hace lo propio con el suyo.

La atraigo hacia mí y le beso con dulzura mientras ella juega con mi pene. Me echo hacia atrás en el sofá. Cierro los ojos y gimo de placer mientras sus dedos suben y bajan. Entonces, noto cómo se introduce mi polla en su boca y la chupa.

-Sí... -murmuro poniendo las manos en su cabeza.

Amanda aumenta el ritmo de la felación para mi deleite. Qué gusto. Me estoy poniendo más que a tono. Amanda se aparta y se quita el tanga que lleva. Yo me bajo casi de un tirón los calzoncillos. La observo detenidamente. Es una auténtica belleza, una fiera de las buenas.

Amanda se monta encima de mí e introduce mi pene en su interior. Empieza a moverse con suavidad y va aumentando el ritmo de las penetraciones con el paso de los segundos. Uf. Qué gusto. Pongo las manos en su culo prieto y decido tomar la iniciativa. Aumento aún más el ritmo con penetraciones secas y fuertes.

Mi chica grita de placer. Doy unas sacudidas más seguidas sin apartar la mirada de mi excitada compañera. Cómo me gusta ver que una mujer disfruta de esa manera conmigo.

-Chris... -murmura entre los gritos con los dientes apretados.

Amanda se aferra a mí con fuerza, sin dejar de moverse a mi ritmo. Qué gozo. Noto que ya mismo estoy a punto de correrme. Pero aún puedo aguantar más. Amanda se echa un poco hacia atrás, y noto cómo mi polla se introduce aún más en su interior. Qué sensación tan... morbosa. Me encanta lo que veo.

Me parece oír un teléfono sonar, y entonces caigo en la cuenta de que está sonando una melodía que tengo programada sólo para llamadas prioritarias o del capitán Wesker. Casi doy un salto al darme cuenta de lo que eso significa: ha pasado algo importante.

-Debo cogerlo -digo con un tono de voz nervioso y dejando a Amanda con cara perpleja.

-¿Vas a dejarme así? -comenta bastante enfadada.

Cojo mi móvil y miro la pantalla. Es el capitán Wesker. No dudo un instante en responder.

-Chris al habla.

-Chris, he convocado al equipo para las doce -me cuenta sin alterar lo más mínimo su tono de voz. De pronto, Amanda me echa contra el sofá casi tirándome el móvil de la mano. Vuelve a ponerse encima y me sigue follando. La miro boquiabierto -. El jefe Irons nos ha dado vía libre para actuar. Forest ha encontrado lo que parece ser el cuartel desde donde dirigen todas las operaciones.

-¿Qué tipo de asalto va a realizarse? -pregunto sin estar demasiado concentrado. Le pongo la mano que tengo libre en la boca a Amanda para amortiguar el sonido de sus gemidos.

-El equipo Bravo realizará un reconocimiento. Nos proporcionarán una visión general de la distribución del lugar, de los miembros del grupo y de las posibles vías de escapes que puedan tener...

-¿Armamento pesado? -pregunto en el momento en el que Amanda se deja caer contra mi cuerpo.

-No, quiero que sea una operación limpia -responde el capitán con su habitual tono tranquilo. Es lo que todo el equipo admira más de él -. Entrar y salir sin ser vistos. Voy a avisar a Brad y a Jill. Te espero en la comisaría.

-Sí, capitán.

Cuelgo en el momento en el que yo me dejo ir. Mi respiración se vuelve algo más irregular mientras noto cómo el líquido sale de mi pene. Amanda me mira con una sonrisa pícara apartándose el pelo de la cara.

-Estás hecho un toro -comenta acariciándome el rostro. Yo no sonrío. Estoy pensando en la operación, en lo cerca que estamos de pillar a esos cabrones que nos han tenido dando palos de ciegos estos meses.

-Tengo que volver a la comisaría -comento mientras Amanda se levanta. Cojo un paquete de klínex y cojo uno para limpiarme.

-¿Y eso? -me pregunta mientras coge otro klínex para ella.

-Vamos a intervenir en una operación para pillar a un grupo al que llevamos varios meses siguiendo por tráfico de drogas y blanqueo de dinero.

-Vaya... -comenta con un tono de voz que parece sorprendido... aunque creo detectar que puede haber algo más.

Cuando termino de limpiarme cojo los calzoncillos y los pantalones para ponérmelos. Estoy más nervioso de lo que pensaba. Llevaba esperando esto demasiado tiempo. Es demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Hace una noche realmente agradable. Aunque estoy en el interior de un local puedo notar que no hace demasiado frío. No hay mucha gente, y la verdad es que podemos mantener una conversación normal. Tom y yo hemos decidido ir a un pub que hay cerca de donde vivimos.

Nunca había estado aquí, y eso que he pasado por la puerta muchas veces. He decidido pedirme un Bacardi con Sprite, y Tom ha optado por un Ron con Coca-cola, un clásico que nunca falla. Tom me pasa el brazo por los hombros y se acerca un poco más a mí.

Mientras intentaba dormir anoche no paré de darle vueltas al asunto. Incluso recibí un mensaje suyo poco después de marcharse. Sólo quería agradecerme haber compartido con él esa cena y que era una chica maravillosa. Creo que tardé bastante en conseguir responderle. No sabía qué decirle.

Me había pillado completamente desprevenida, aunque claro, después de habernos dado un pico... qué iba a esperar. A mí me también me gustó. Para mí fue genial olvidarme de mi rutina diario con un chico encantador que es muy atento y que me muestra mucho aprecio.

Miro a Tom y le sonrío. Diablos. Tiene unos labios muy tentadores. En general no está nada mal. No sé cómo alguna no le ha echado la caña ya... aunque bueno, puede que yo lo esté haciendo. Tom me acaricia el rostro con una mano y me devuelve la sonrisa.

-¿Sabes? Estuve en el estadio viendo el último partido que jugasteis -comenta con un tono de voz amistoso. Me sorprendo. Menos mal que no hice mucho el ridículo... -. Aluciné con tu juego. ¿Desde cuándo sabes jugar así?

Me río. Desde luego que he sorprendido a todo el mundo. Tampoco es para menos. Nadie, ni siquiera yo, esperaba a estar a la altura y al nivel al que estoy rindiendo. Aunque tampoco estoy sola. Tengo unos compañeros maravillosos que me ponen las cosas muy fáciles.

-En el instituto jugaba para el equipo local, y bueno, parece que no he perdido mi tacto del todo. No es que destacara mucho, pero tampoco se me daba del todo mal...

-Te entendías muy bien con uno de tus compañeros... -le doy un sorbo a mi copa y casi me atraganto un poco. ¿Por qué siempre me pasa algo así cuando hablo de Chris?

-Ah, sí... -respondo carraspeando un poco -. Supongo que te referirás a Chris.

-Imagino que será él, sí... -afirma Tom con el gesto pensativo y rascándose la barbilla -. Llevaba el número veintiuno.

-Es él, sí -confirmo con una pequeña sonrisa. Debo hacer algo para reconducir la conversación hacia otro lugar. No quiero seguir por ahí -. Tenemos unos gustos parecidos en lo que respecta al baloncesto. Somos muy buenos amigos también, y creo que ahí está la clave de nuestro buen juego.

-Entiendo... -murmura Tom dándole un trago a su bebida.

Desde que ha salido este tema se ha puesto más serio. ¿Estará celoso? ¡No me lo puedo creer! Le pongo una mano en la rodilla con algo de duda. No sé si será correcto, pero no pierdo nada por comprobarlo. Para mi sorpresa, pone su mano derecha sobre la mía y la acaricia.

-Chris y yo somos muy buenos amigos -le confieso con total sinceridad. Creo que es la primera vez que le estoy contando esto a alguien -. Nunca habrá nada entre nosotros. Lo aprecio mucho... y creo que a él le pasa lo mismo.

Tom me mira en silencio. No dice nada durante unos segundos. Sin embargo, su gesto se vuelve un poco más relajado, incluso sonríe un poco. Yo también me relajo bastante. Algo me dice que estoy haciendo lo correcto, y que debo ver a Chris como lo que es: un amigo y un compañero de trabajo.

-Oye... -me interrumpe Tom sacándome de mis pensamientos dejando su bebida sobre la mesa y volviendo a mirarme. Me coge las manos y vuelve a centrar su atención en mí. Lo noto un poco nervioso -. Desde que te vi por primera vez noté que había algo especial en ti, y estos dos días contigo han sido... sensacionales. Ninguna chica me ha hecho sentir así jamás -me quedo boquiabierta. Desde luego que sigue sumando puntos positivos con el paso de los días -. ¿Te... gustaría... que este fuera el comienzo de una bonita relación?

Me quedo sin palabras. Nunca, jamás en mi vida me habían dicho nada semejante. Mi historia con Jerry fue un tormento desde el principio durante los casi dos años que estuvimos juntos. Me estremezco involuntariamente al pensarlo. No puedo llorar aquí.

-¿Estás bien? -me pregunta Tom muy preocupado. Me coge la cara con las manos y no me aparta la mirada.

-Sí... -respondo con la voz entrecortada -. Sólo estaba pensando que jamás me han dicho nada semejante.

-¿De verdad? -su tono de voz es de estar bastante sorprendido -. Eso es porque no te valoran lo suficiente. Ven aquí...

Y nos damos un abrazo que para mí tiene mucho significado. Por todo lo que he tenido que luchar. Por todo lo que he tenido que sufrir para llegar hasta aquí. Echaba mucho en falta el cariño de alguien que me aprecia. Me he sentido tan sola desde que llegué a Raccoon...

-Sí quiero... -murmuro al oído de Tom completamente feliz.

Me aparto un poco y beso a Tom en los labios. Me siento liberada y querida en mucho tiempo. Tom vuelve a abrazarme y apoya la cabeza contra mi hombro. Me planta un beso en él y yo acaricio su cabello.

Oigo mi móvil sonar de repente. Frunzo el ceño pensativa. ¿Quién puede ser a estas horas? Me pongo nerviosa. ¿Y si le ha pasado algo a mi padre? No quiero ni pensar en ello. Me aparto de Tom rápidamente y abro con dedos torpes mi bolso marrón, que está junto a mi chaqueta.

Busco a tientas mi teléfono y lo encuentro cuando lleva ya tres o cuatro tonos. Mi corazón late deprisa al leer el nombre del capitán Wesker en la pantalla. Y la preocupación es sustituida rápidamente por los nervios. Si me está llamando a esta hora es que ha pasado algo importante. No puedo esperar.

-Jill al habla -contesto al aceptar la llamada.

-Jill, el jefe Irons nos ha dado autorización para capturar a los traficantes -me cuenta el capitán con su habitual tono tranquilo y pausado -. He convocado al equipo para las doce. Los Bravo van a realizar una inspección del lugar antes de nuestra llegada.

-¿Hay riesgo de fuga? -pregunto completamente emocionada. ¡Mi primera operación seria con los S.T.A.R.S.! Miro a Tom. Está distraído mirando su refresco.

-Es posible. Por eso he decidido actuar de inmediato. Te espero en la comisaría a las doce.

-Sí, capitán.

Y colgamos. Miro a Tom aún sorprendida. No puedo creer la suerte que estoy teniendo esta noche. Estoy con un chico maravilloso que me adora... ¡y voy a intervenir con los S.T.A.R.S.!

-Por tu conversación... deduzco que era tu jefe -dice Tom antes de apurar los últimos tragos de su copa.

-Sí -asiento con una amplia sonrisa -. Vamos a intervenir en una operación muy importante... esta misma noche.

-¿Esta noche? -repite Tom un poco preocupado.

-Sí... a las doce tengo que estar en la comisaría -contesto sin poder ocultar mi emoción.

Tom me mira. Puedo sentir lo preocupado que está. Noto en él la misma sensación que invadía a mi padre cada vez que iba al cuartel de la Delta Force. Sé que debe ser duro para ellos verme marchar... y no saber cuándo voy a volver. Pero tengo plena confianza en mí. Mis años de experiencia y mi entrenamiento me han fortalecido como soldado y como mujer.

-Jill... -susurra Tom. Me coge las manos de nuevo -. No voy a dormir tranquilo sabiendo que estás en peligro. No vayas, por favor.

Su tono desgarrador me conmueve. ¿Cómo puedo decirle que no a este hombre que sufre por mi culpa?

-El riesgo existe -digo intentando mantener la calma por los dos. No quiero vernos sufrir... pero es algo inevitable -. Pero tengo mucha confianza en mis posibilidades... y estoy segura de que todo va a salir bien.


	25. Chapter 25

¡Buenas a todos! Gracias a todos una vez más por leer mi historia, que espero que os esté gustando. Parece que la historia va a tomar un giro inesperado...

25.

Entro en la comisaría más nervioso de lo que me gustaría. A pesar de que no es la primera vez que intervengo con los S.T.A.R.S., hace tiempo que no participamos en una operación de tal escala. Desde el primer momento, el R.P.D. nos dio la dirección del caso, y de eso hace ya... ¿cuánto? ¿Tres meses?

Encuentro un sitio junto a un coche plateado, que si no recuerdo mal es el de Joseph. Espero no haber llegado el último. Sonrío. No, el último lugar siempre está reservado para Jill. Detengo el coche con una ligera sacudida y echo el freno de mano antes de parar el motor.

Echo un rápido vistazo a mi alrededor. Casi todos los lugares reservados para los S.T.A.R.S. están pillados, salvo dos o tres aparcamientos. Bajo de mi vehículo en el momento en el que escucho el ruido de otro coche acercarse. Entonces veo a Jill acercarse con su coche.

Suspiro. Han cambiado muchas cosas en los últimos días, y es cierto que últimamente no estamos de tan buen rollo como otras veces. Me saluda con la mano y yo le devuelvo el gesto sin demasiado entusiasmo. Diablos. Qué complicado es todo. Veo que aparcar justo enfrente de mí y decido esperarla.

Poco después mi compañera se baja de su coche... y no puedo evitar quedarme boquiabierto. Va muy bien vestida. Demasiado. Chaqueta negra. Camisa blanca. Pantalón vaqueros. Tacones. Desde luego que no venía de su casa. Me pregunto de dónde vendrá...

-Vamos a llegar tarde al espectáculo -bromea caminando hacia mí. Intento devolverle una sonrisa sincera, pero lo más consigo es una leve mueca.

-No me lo perdería por nada del mundo -digo sin sonar demasiado convencido.

Jill se para unos instantes. Me mira. Parece que quiere decirme algo, pero se lo piensa y permanece en silencio. Incluso así soy capaz de saber lo que piensa, y cuando jugamos a baloncesto... No quiero ni contarlo. Parece que tenemos telepatía. Muchos de nuestros compañeros lo comentan, y lo cierto es que a veces da hasta miedo.

Jill me hace un gesto. La sigo. Tiene razón: debemos movernos para llegar lo antes posible al despacho. Quién sabe si no nos están esperando ya. Pero antes tenemos que pasarnos por los vestuarios para coger nuestros uniformes. Caminamos juntos sin dirigirnos la palabra ni la mirada.

Me siento muy incómodo, a decir verdad. Nuestra relación siempre ha sido muy buena, y últimamente está pasando por un bache un tanto peliagudo. Sé que Amanda tiene toda la culpa de ello. ¿Y qué voy a hacer? Es mi novia. Es normal que ponga más ímpetu en mi relación con ella que con Jill.

Aun así, no hay motivos para que nos tratemos como si fuéramos casi dos desconocidos. Hemos pasado por muchos momentos juntos, y es una de mis mejores amigas. Caminamos por el pasillo que nos conduce al sótano con el único sonido de nuestros pasos.

-Lo haremos bien -digo intentando darle ánimos y para romper el hielo. Sé que es su primera misión importante, y lo que eso significa: el fracaso o el éxito en tu trabajo en un futuro inmediato.

-Seguro -afirma Jill bastante convencida. Vaya, desde luego que nunca dejará de sorprenderme -. Por algo somos los mejores.

Sonríe mientras nos tenemos junto a la puerta de los vestuarios. Extiendo la mano para agarrar el pomo en el momento en el que Jill también lo hace. Nuestras manos se unen unos segundos, los suficientes para que ella se ponga roja como un tomate y yo aparte la mano como si me hubieran dado un calambre.

Diablos. ¿Siempre voy a sentir esta sensación cuando... estoy cerca de ella?

-Lo siento -murmuro sin darme cuenta de que unos pasos se acercan a nuestra posición.

Me giro y veo a Barry caminar a prisa hacia nuestra posición. Su rostro su vuelve más tranquilo al vernos. Tengo la sensación de que estaba preocupado por llegar tarde.

-Bonita noches, chicos -nos saluda dándole una leve palmada en el hombro a Jill y chocándome la mano.

-Perfecta para ver una película de acción -bromeo abriendo la puerta de los vestuarios. Oigo a mis compañeros reír mientras accedo al interior.

Camino hacia mi taquilla oyendo de fondo a Jill y a Barry hablar. Me acerco a mi taquilla y la abro sin dar cuenta de nada más. Veo mi uniforme colgando y lo cojo poniéndolo bien doblado sobre un asiento que hay a mi lado. Saco también las botas y cierro la taquilla con algo de dificultad. Se queda mucho atascada últimamente. Tal vez deba decirle a los de mantenimiento que vengan a echarle un vistazo.

Me quito mi chaqueta marrón y me quedo con una camiseta blanca lisa. Me la quito casi de un tirón en el momento en el que oigo un silbido a mis espaldas. Me giro y veo a Barry poner cara de estar viendo un espectáculo digno especialmente para mujeres. Sonrío, agarro la camisa y se la tiro.

-Qué te gusta lucir palmito -bromea echando mi camiseta a un lado.

-Serás cabrón... -murmuro mientras Jill pasa por mi lado con su uniforme en la mano.

Se pierde de vista en el cuarto de baño y me quito los pantalones con algo más de parsimonia. Barry se sienta a mi lado y empieza a ponerse el uniforme también. Cojo los pantalones y me los pongo comprobando que está bien ajustado con el cinturón. Me levanto y cojo la camisa que le tiré a Barry.

Dudo. Creo que aún hace un poco de frío para ir en manga corta. Tal vez debería ponerme esta camisa debajo. Vamos, que me he lucido para nada. Aunque bueno, Jill ya me ha visto así, tampoco es nada nuevo. No me ha pasado inadvertida la breve miradita que me ha echado cuando ha pasado por mi lado.

No hay ni un solo día en el que no recuerde los momentos que pasamos grabando el anuncio para Durex. Fue uno de los momentos más excitantes de mi vida, debo reconocerlo, y creo que jamás lo olvidaré.

-¿En qué piensas? -me pregunta Barry sacándome de mi estado. Me pongo la camiseta y vuelvo a mi sitio.

-Nada importante -miento. Sé que Barry me tiene calado desde que me conoció, y que no cuelan las mentiras con él -. Sólo me preguntaba si será una operación de entrar y salir.

-¿Qué tal con Amanda? -me pregunta bajando un poco la voz cuando me pongo a su lado. Le veo echar una ojeada a la puerta del cuarto de baño, donde Jill se está cambiando.

-Bien, la verdad -respondo sin saber bien qué decir. Me ha pillado completamente por sorpresa -. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Por saber cómo te va tu nueva vida -noto cierto recalco en las palabras "nueva vida". La verdad es que estoy un poco desconcertado. Sé que Barry es mi mejor amigo, que siempre busca lo mejor para mí.

Sus consejos y sus palabras siempre me han sido de mucha ayuda. Barry es un hombre que se ha curtido en mil y una batallas, y entiende más de la vida que muchos de los que hay en este edificio. Bendito día en el que me crucé con él en aquella mercería en New York.

-Por ahora todo va sobre ruedas -contesto poniendo mi cuchillo en su abertura, sobre mi pecho en el chaleco -. Amanda es una chica maravillosa. No puedo quejarme de nada.

-¿Y qué tal con Jill? -vuelve a preguntar bajando aún más su tono.

Abro la boca, pero entonces escucho la puerta del cuarto de baño abrirse. Jill aparece completamente vestida con su uniforme. A diferencia del mío, es suyo es azul. Cada uno lo ha personalizado en función de sus preferencias. Barry se levanta y entra en el cuarto de baño sonriendo a Jill.

Permanezco en mi sitio mirando al frente. Me cruzo de brazos y decido mirar a mi compañera. Me está mirando. Su gesto es pensativo. Puedo notar en ella la misma sensación que me tenía yo en mi primera misión: nervios, ilusión, confianza... Sentimientos contradictorios que pueden mantenerte con vida en ciertos momentos.

-Vamos a lograrlo -nos anima sin alterar lo más mínimo su expresión. Me extiende el puño, y mi reacción debe ser de chiste. Tardo mucho tiempo en darme cuenta de que está intentando llevarse bien conmigo y darme ánimos.

Qué carajo. Le choco el puño y me levanto cuando Barry vuelve con nosotros. Puede que ésta sea una pequeña tregua a nuestros problemas.

Los del equipo Bravo ya han acordonado la zona y echado a los curiosos que había por los alrededores. A nosotros nos queda poco para llegar. Las calles están bastante desiertas, por no decir que no se mueve ni una rama. Estoy sentada en la parte trasera junto a Chris y a Barry. Brad está enfrente de nosotros y el capitán Wesker va delante con Joseph al volante.

Es el especialista en vehículos y, a excepción de los helicópteros, que son pilotados por Brad principalmente, y en algunas ocasiones por Chris, es capaz de conducir cualquier cosa que se le ponga por delante. Veo por la ventana que giramos por una calle a la derecha. Me suena bastante. Creo que está casi a las afueras de Raccoon, por el polígono industrial.

Barry comprueba nuestras armas sin levantar la mirada. Su rostro está completamente serio, muy concentrado en lo que está haciendo. Lo cierto es que apenas hemos hablado desde que nos montamos en el coche. Observo a Chris. Está con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Me pregunto qué estará pensando.

Suspiro lentamente. Espero no cagarla. Lo del bar fue coser y cantar... Pero esta vez nos enfrentamos a gente que sabe lo que hace, aunque la mayoría de las veces cometan imprudencias. Barry me mira de reojo y me sonríe. Es su forma de darme ánimos. Yo intento devolverle la sonrisa lo mejor que puedo... aunque los nervios no me dejan apenas mover un poco los músculos.

Barry le entrega su pistola a Chris, que reacciona después de casi varios minutos sin apenas pestañear. Le veo comprobar algo en la culata antes de coger un cargador que lleva en su bolsillo y meterlo en la ranura. Le pone el seguro al arma y la enfunda en la parte izquierda de su pantalón.

Y entonces... me mira. Me mira con una sonrisa que intentar mostrar calma. Yo me relajo un poco. Si todos mis compañeros están tan tranquilos... ¿por qué estoy yo al borde de un ataque de nervios? En la Delta Force he intervenido un montón de veces en operaciones de gran calibre... y siempre he salido airosa.

-De acuerdo -dice el capitán Wesker en voz alta. Veo a Brad girarse un poco en dirección al capitán -. Diles que rodeen el perímetro. Estamos con vosotros enseguida.

Imagino que estaría hablando con Enrico. Barry sigue comprobando el arsenal en silencio. Noto cómo la velocidad del coche va en descenso, hasta detenerse por completo. Barry me acerca mi pistola y la cojo nerviosa. Vuelvo a coger aire en el momento en el que Brad abre la puerta trasera.

Barry lo sigue poco después, y luego voy yo. Hace un poco de frío. Suerte que voy en manga larga. Chica precavida... vale por dos. Chris se une a la pequeña comitiva, y poco después el capitán Wesker y Joseph. Wesker gira la cabeza deteniéndose unos segundos en cada uno. Sé que suena muy repetitivo, pero es imposible saber lo que piensa, y mucho menos si nos está mirando.

-Los Bravo están al otro lado del edificio -nos informa con un tono de voz sereno. Suerte que hay alguien que mantiene la compostura siempre -. Vamos a encontrarnos con ellos antes de entrar.

-¿Qué se sabe del grupo que hay dentro? -pregunta Barry haciendo un gesto con la cabeza señalando el edificio abandonado.

-Según los informes, los sensores infrarrojos han detectado cuatro o cinco presencias humanas en el interior -responde el capitán consultando unos papeles que lleva en la mano -. No se han movido de allí desde hace tres horas. Puede que estén haciendo guardia, así que hay que abrir bien los ojos. ¿Lleváis las armas?

Yo asiento lentamente, y veo a mis compañeros coger sus pistolas y comprobarlas. Bueno, parece que vamos a ponernos en marcha. El capitán avanza por delante, con la pistola apuntando al frente y observando detenidamente los alrededores. Yo me sitúo en la retaguardia, tal y como hemos acordado en la comisaría, junto a Joseph. Yo me encargo de la parte izquierda, y Joseph de la derecha.

A lo lejos oigo el sonido de alguna fábrica que tiene una maquinaria en funcionamiento. Debe ser bastante pesada para que el sonido llegue hasta donde nos encontramos. Aunque tampoco es tan extraño. La zona está llena de fábricas, la mayoría de ellas propiedad de Umbrella, y creo que hay una o dos que trabajan por la noche.

Observo detenidamente al edificio al que nos dirigimos. Parece una fábrica abandonada. Es bastante alta. Quizá llegue a medir quince metros, y puede que incluso tenga más de una planta. Hay varias ventanas, algunas de fácil acceso. La construcción, hecha de ladrillo, parece estar en las últimas. El tiempo y las lluvias han derruido buena parte de los laterales.

El capitán se detiene frente a una puerta de acero. Todos nos paramos a la vez. Observo a mis compañeros. Todos están concentrados, esperando órdenes. Todos... excepto Brad. Mueve la boca de forma nerviosa, y las manos le tiemblan con un ritmo alarmante. Espero que no tenga que disparar... porque a saber a qué es capaz de apuntar.

El capitán se acerca aún más a la puerta, apoya la mano y mira hacia arriba. No sé qué es lo que está buscando exactamente, pero imagino que está pensando en una forma de entrar por este lado. Comparto una rápida mirada con Chris. Está muy tranquilo. Sabemos que el capitán es un auténtico profesional.

-Bueno, parece que se lo han montado bastante bien -comenta alejándose un poco -. Es bastante difícil acceder a él desde esta parte... y pueden pasar desapercibidos casi todo el tiempo. No es una zona muy transitada.

De pronto, se oye una fuerte explosión procedente del interior. Miro a todos lados. ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? Veo al capitán llevarse una mano al auricular con el rostro muy serio.

-Vale. Nos vemos dentro -le oigo decir casi gritando. Se acerca de nuevo a la puerta y le veo examinar la cerradura. Se queda unos segundos observándola, y entonces, me mira -. Al parecer, los traficantes están en posesión de explosivos y armas pesadas. El equipo Bravo va a acceder por la puerta principal, así que es de suponer que intentarán salir por aquí...

No me dice nada, pero entiendo el significado: abre la puerta. Siento un escalofrío. Ninguno de mis compañeros, ni siquiera Chris, conoce mi habilidad para abrir cerraduras. ¿Y de verdad es el momento oportuno? El gesto del capitán se vuelve más serio, casi como una advertencia.

Puedo notar cómo varios ojos me miran sin entender bien qué está pasando. Saben que el capitán me está mirando, pero no saben por qué. Suspiro. Vale, ahora de volver a ser una chica mala. Hace varios días que no practico con las ganzúas, pero eso no se olvida.

Desenfundo mi arma y corro hacia la posición del capitán. Suerte que decidí echarme mi juego de ganzúas por si me hacía falta. Me arrodillo junto a la puerta y observo la cerradura. Es bastante vieja. Creo que incluso con un arma potente como una escopeta podría destruirse. No me llevarán más de treinta segundos abrirla.

Meto las manos en el bolsillo y palpo el juego de ganzúas. Lo cojo e introduzco la parte más delgada en la cerradura. Empieza el juego. Muevo de un lado a otro la pieza buscando el punto exacto que desbloquea el seguro. Sólo me llevan diez segundos localizarlo, y unos cinco conseguir que el cierre ceda.

Saco las ganzúas muy satisfecha de mi trabajo. La he abierto en un tiempo récord. Creo que no he tardado ni veinte segundos. Si me viera mi padre... se sentiría muy orgulloso. Me echo a un lado y asiento al capitán para indicarle que está abierta. Él me devuelve el gesto y se pone al otro lado de la puerta.

Le indica a Barry que avance, y éste hace lo propio dándole una patada a la puerta, abriéndola de par en par. Chris, Brad y el capitán entran justo detrás, luego Joseph, y yo me quedo la última. Echo un último vistazo al exterior con un nudo en el estómago, sabiendo que se acerca el momento.

Accedo al interior con la pistola por delante y con los sentidos bien abiertos. Estamos en una habitación amplia llena de maquinarias, aunque apenas puedo ver nada. La oscuridad reina en el ambiente, y no es hasta que alguien a mi izquierda enciende una linterna cuando consigo ver algo más.

Hay una escalera metálica que lleva a una pasarela en la planta superior. Joseph, que es el que ha encendido la linterna, enfoca diferentes puntos. No se ve nada fuera de lo normal... salvo otra explosión que se escucha. Doy un sobresalto. No quiero ni pensar que los del equipo Bravo están en el otro lado...

-¡Vamos! -grita el capitán señalando la escalera.

Chris y Barry corren en primer lugar con las pistolas por delante. Joseph les sigue de cerca, y luego vamos el capitán y yo. Corro lo máximo que puedo. La preocupación por lo que les pueda estar pasando a mis compañeros me mata. Termino de subir los peldaños con la respiración cada vez más agitada y el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora.

Giro a la derecha tras subir por la escalera y camino en línea recta siguiendo muy de cerca a Joseph. Veo que algunos de mis compañeros se detienen junto a una puerta, y que se colocan a ambos lados. Joseph enfoca una puerta metálica completamente cerrada.

Wesker le hace un gesto a Chris, y éste abre la puerta de un tirón antes de entrar en la siguiente habitación. Oigo un grito de exclamación en el momento en el que cruzo por el umbral de la puerta. Escucho un débil pitido procedente de algún punto de la sala.

-¿Qué es eso? -pregunto Brad muy nervioso por algún lugar a mi derecha.

-Silencio -ordena el capitán alzando una mano.

Veo su sombra caminar hacia delante, hacia algún lugar a la izquierda. Hay unas ventanas por las que entra algo de luz de unas farolas. El edificio parece estar dividido en dos partes unidas por alguna especie de pasillo o sala. Aún no lo he llegado a ver, pero tiene toda la pinta.

El ruido me suena muy familiar. Suena como...

-Una bomba -anuncia el capitán agachándose. Joseph enfoca con su linterna y veo un cilindro negro con numerosos cables y con una cuenta a cero.

-No jodas... -murmura Barry a mi lado. Lo que no saben es que no está activada, aunque en cualquier momento podría iniciarse una cuenta atrás... y que se me da de maravilla desactivar esos cacharros.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? -comenta Joseph sin dejar de alumbrar la bomba -. No creo que al R.P.D. le dé tiempo a llegar...

-No hace falta -responde el capitán volviendo a centrar su atención en mí. Demonios. Hoy voy a tener que hacer de todo.

Y lo peor de todo es que Joseph enfoca el haz de luz hacia mi posición. Maldita sea. Más publicidad no. Chris y Barry me observan con muchísima curiosidad, y qué decir tiene que a Brad está a punto de caérsele la mandíbula. Le sostengo la mirada al capitán, y doy unos pasos dubitativos.

-Madre mía, chica... -murmura Chris cuando paso por su lado -. ¿Qué pasa hoy contigo?

-Calla... -susurro con los dientes apretados. Ahora no es el momento de hacer preguntas. Me coloco delante de la bomba. No se ve un pimiento desde allí. Si tan sólo una de las farolas iluminara un poco más... luz.

Oigo unos pasos a mi espalda e instantes después Joseph se pone a mi lado. Miro los cables atentamente. Un corte en falso podría poner en funcionamiento la bomba... Debo concentrarme. El capitán me pasa unos alicates, y yo me echo a un lado el flequillo.

De pronto, oímos un ruido al otro lado de la puerta. Todos apuntamos hacia la puerta en el momento en el que se abre. Joseph enfoca a dos hombres que se ponen las manos en la cara para cubrirse la cara.

-¡Alto! -exclama uno de ellos. Su voz me es familiar -. ¡Somos S.T.A.R.S.!

-¿Richard? -pregunta Joseph sin bajar aún el arma ni la linterna.

-¿Joseph?

Y entonces, se descubren los rostros. Suspiro aliviada al descubrir que se tratan de Richard y Enrico. Nos observan durante unos instantes más mientras todos bajamos las armas.

-¿Cómo está la situación? -pregunta el capitán Wesker dirigiéndose a Enrico, que se atusa el bigote un poco algo nervioso.

-Les hemos perdido el rastro -responde cruzándose de brazos -. Cuando escuchamos la explosión, accedimos al interior del edificio desde la entrada principal. No sé cómo lo hicieron, pero se esfumaron. El edificio tampoco es tan grande, aunque está conectado a otros dos.

-¿A otros dos? -repite Barry sin poder creérselo.

-Exacto -asiente el capitán del equipo Bravo -. Speyer y Sullivan están investigando todas y cada de las habitaciones...

-Pues nosotros nos hemos encontrado con un regalo -comenta el capitán Wesker señalando con la mano la bomba.

-Pero, ¿qué...? -exclama Richard sorprendido -. ¡No me jodas!

-¿Puedes desactivarla, Jill? -me pregunta Enrico un tanto preocupado.

-Eh... -su pregunta me ha pillado completamente desprevenida -. Iba a encargarme de ella ahora mismo...

Me quedo pensativa. No creo que tarde más de cinco minutos, siete a lo sumo. Aunque es cierto que en la Delta Force conseguí desactivar una en apenas tres minutos. No creo que ésta me suponga muchos problemas.

-Con cinco minutos creo que tengo suficiente... -afirmo mirando a mi capitán. Él asiente lentamente antes de mirar a los demás.

-Vamos a conseguirte ese tiempo... -comenta sin dirigirse a nadie en concentro -. Vamos a ayudar a Sullivan y a Speyer -dirige su mirada a Joseph, Barry y Brad -. Cubridle las espaldas a Jill. No quiero que nadie se haga con esa bomba. ¿Entendido?

Asentimos en silencio antes de ver a mis compañeros moverse. Los primeros en salir son los capitanes, y luego les siguen todos los miembros del equipo Bravo. Y el último en abandonar la habitación es Chris, que comparte con Barry una mirada de preocupación. ¿Soy yo o le está diciendo que cuide de mí?

Por último, posa su mirada sólo unos instantes en mí y se marcha. Vaya... me siento... halagada. Pero no debo dejarme llevar por las emociones. El equipo me ha dejado una tarea muy importante, y debo cumplir como se merece. Observo las conexiones de los cables durante unos instantes.

No hay un orden concreto para cortar, pero sí es cierto que hay veces que hay ciertos indicadores que te dicen qué cable debes cortar en primer lugar y el orden que debes seguir. Uno de los cables sobresale un poco más que el resto. Observo su recorrido, pero algo me dice que ése no es el primero. No es la posición que adoptaría un cable inicial.

-¿Hay algo que no hayamos visto hoy de ti, chica? -comenta Barry muy asombrado, Le miro y sonrío -. ¡Qué barbaridad!

-Si te vale que también sé hablar francés... -bromeo sin perder de vista un cable azul de lo más sospechoso. Va hacia uno de los laterales de la bomba. Tiene que ser ése el primero.

Cojo los alicates y corto con los dedos algo temblorosos el cable. No sucede nada. La bomba se queda tal y como está. Suspiro aliviada. Uno menos. Si no recuerdo mal, el segundo debería conectado directamente con el interior de la bomba. Veo un cable amarillo que se pierde en el interior. Lo corto sin dudarlo.

Aparece el número cinco reflejado en una pantalla, pero no avanza. Vamos por el buen camino. Ya sólo quedan dos. Ahora viene lo difícil. A veces, el tercer cable suele ser el que más sobresale, aunque no lo es siempre. Me levanto y doy una vuelta observando las posiciones de los cables.

El cable verde está en el lateral izquierdo, y conecta con el temporizador. El otro cable, el rojo, va hacia el interior. Me rasco la barbilla. ¿Qué haría mi padre en esta situación? Cierro los ojos y visualizo una de sus lecciones.

 _-Cuando tengas los cables en dos posiciones diferentes, ten en cuenta esto: nunca te dejes engañar por las apariencias. Lo evidente ha conducido a más de uno al error, y nosotros vamos a evitarlo a toda costa. Hay que anticiparse a la situación, y dar por hecho todas las situaciones posibles por muy disparatadas que puedan sonar. Usa la cabeza, Jilly. Ella te mantendrá con vida._

Y entonces, encuentro la respuesta.

-¡Eso es! -exclamo en voz alta sin darme cuenta de que mis compañeros están vigilando los alrededores y echándome un vistazo de vez en cuando para ver mis progresos.

Acerco los alicates al cable verde y lo corto sin dudar. Ahora la cuenta se detiene en el número tres, pero al igual que la vez anterior, no avanza. Ya la tengo. Corto el cable rojo casi de inmediato. Los números desaparecen. La tensión se ha terminado. La bomba está desactivada.

-¿Lo lograste? -me pregunta Brad con la voz tomada por el pánico. Yo me limito a sonreír.

-Claro -responde Joseph respondiendo a mi sonrisa -. ¿O acaso no ves que seguimos de una pieza?

-Sí, pero...

-Ni peros que valgan -le corta Barry con un tono autoritario. No puedo evitar mirar a Joseph y reírme por lo bajo. Cómo nos encanta tomarle el pelo a Brad -. Vamos a reunirnos con el resto.

-Capitán Wesker, bomba desactivada -anuncia Joseph por su auricular. Se queda durante unos segundos escuchando hasta que vuelve a hablar -. De acuerdo. Vamos para allá -. Nos mira -. Dice que han cogido a uno de ellos, que nos reunamos con el equipo en el otro edificio.

-¡Ah! -exclama Brad con la boca completamente abierta y señalando con el dedo al exterior.

-¿Qué ocurre? -pregunto caminando hacia mi compañero, que está sólo a unos pasos de mí.

Miro hacia el exterior, y veo a un par de tipos correr por un callejón que separa los dos edificios. Llevan algo en la mano, pero desde mi posición no puedo ver exactamente qué es lo que es. Miran hacia nosotros. Nos ven. Mierda. Tenemos que salir de allí de inmediato.

Voy a decírselo a mis compañeros, pero entonces veo que arrojan un objeto del tamaño de una piedra contra la ventana. Atraviesa el cristal y cae pocos metros por detrás de Brad. El corazón se me detiene.

-¡Brad! -exclamo en el momento en el que empujo a mi compañero.


	26. Chapter 26

**¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo lo lleváis? Os dejo el siguiente capítulo para descubrir qué ha pasado exactamente :O**

 **25.**

No puedo quitarme la sensación de que separarme de mis compañeros no es buena idea. Pero las órdenes son órdenes. Si el capitán ha querido que Brad, Joseph y Barry se queden cuidándole las espaldas a Jill será por algo. Suerte que está acompañada por Joseph y Barry, porque Brad no es de fiar precisamente.

Debo reconocer que estoy muy sorprendido por lo que estoy descubriendo. Primero, porque estos tipos están sabiendo darnos esquinazos con una facilidad pasmosa. El edificio no es tan grande. Aunque está dividido en dos secciones, es imposible que aún no hayamos dado con ellos.

Me pregunto si nos estarán observando desde algún lugar, o si simplemente es que no estamos jugando bien nuestras cartas. Sea como sea, tenemos que hacer algo de inmediato, antes de que consigan despistarnos por completo.

Pero sin duda lo que más me está sorprendiendo es la habilidad de Jill para abrir puertas y desactivar bombas. ¿Desde cuándo sabe hacer eso? Hay tantas preguntas que me pasan ahora mismo por la cabeza que no sabría por dónde empezar... Pero ahora mi principal prioridad es ayudar a mis compañeros a capturar a esos traficantes de una vez por todas.

Cierro la retaguardia infiltrado entre miembros del equipo Bravo. Sólo el capitán y yo pertenecemos al equipo Alpha, y lo cierto es que me siento bastante raro ir sin mis compañeros habituales. Aunque los del equipo Bravo suelen estar más verdes y ser más inexpertos, se defienden muy bien. Por lo poco que he visto de los nuestros, no tienen nada que envidiarnos.

Enrico abre una puerta de madera que nos lleva un amplio almacén lleno de cajas. Madre mía. Debe ser tan grande como cuatro o cinco casas juntas. Aunque no puedo distinguir mucho, sé que es bastante grande porque nuestros pasos hacen mucho eco.

No sé si eso es bueno. Si hay alguno de ellos por allí va a saber en todo momento qué estamos haciendo y hacia dónde nos dirigimos. Alguien a mi izquierda se detiene, y yo hago lo propio. Por uno de los débiles rayos de luz de una de las ventanas diviso el bigote de Enrico.

-Esperad... -susurra muy bajo. Oigo que de pronto todos los pasos se detienen. Creo que está pensando lo mismo que yo -. Caminad despacio. Pueden estar cerca.

Nadie puede discutir que Enrico y Wesker son unos auténticos líderes. Saben leer las situaciones como auténticos capitanes. Nunca nos llevan al error, y siempre sacan lo mejor de sí mismos.

Intento guiarme un poco en la oscuridad. Es una pena que no dispongamos de una linterna. Caminar a ciegas es de locos. No veo más allá de mi propia nariz. Doy unos pasos hacia la izquierda andando casi de puntillas. Agarro con fuerza mi Beretta intentando percibir algo fuera de lo normal.

Miro hacia las ventanas. Hay cinco ventanas distribuidas a lo largo de la habitación. Dos de ellas están por completo en penumbra, y las otras tres sólo reflejan débiles rayos de luz de farolas que hay por el exterior del edificio. No es suficiente. Necesitamos algo que nos haga pasar desapercibidos. Algo como...

 _Visión nocturna._

Me paro en seco. Ahora que lo pienso... ¿y si los traficantes disponen de aparatos tan sofisticados como la visión nocturna? De ser así, ahora mismo estamos haciendo el gilipollas. Somos un blanco fácil si no actuamos con rapidez. ¿Y cómo demonios aviso a los demás?

Giro la cabeza de un lado a otro notando un fuerte tirón en el lado izquierdo. Maldita sea. Lo que me hacía falta ahora es tener tortícolis durante varios días. Me llevo una mano hacia mi dolorido cuello, y entonces me fijo en algo que brilla a unos metros delante de mí.

Es un reflejo plateado, como el de... un arma. Mis sentidos se ponen en alerta. Nadie ha pasado por mi lado, y que yo sepa, nadie está agachado. ¿Y si es uno de ellos? ¿Por qué no dispara? ¿Y si son Kenneth o Forest? No puedo precipitarme. Lo pienso... y sólo se me ocurre una opción.

Me agacho y avanzo en cuclillas hacia el objeto brillante. Voy acortando metros conforme avanzo. Pero entonces hay algo que no me cuadra. El objeto no tiene forma cilíndrica... es rectangular. ¿Qué demonios está pasando? Agarro mi pistola con una mano y apunto al frente.

Doy un par de pasos. Me detengo. Y entonces, descubro que lo que estaba viendo brillar era una chapa metálica de esas que se cuelgan al cuello. ¿Alguno de mis compañeros lleva una chapa metálica? No. Entonces, ¡es uno de ellos! Tiemblo de emoción. He pillado a uno de ellos con las manos en la masa.

Tengo que actuar con rapidez antes de que se dé cuenta de que estoy por detrás. Me siento más aliviado al comprobar que mi teoría de la visión nocturna no ha prosperado. De lo contrario, ya estaríamos todos muertos probablemente. Doy un paso más. Calculo que sólo me faltan cuatro o cinco para llegar hasta la posición del traficante.

Cojo aire por la boca con lentitud. Bien. Es hora de demostrar quién manda aquí. Me lanzo hacia delante y choco de lleno contra un cuerpo. Se me corta la respiración. No imaginaba que estuviera tan cerca. Apunto con mi pistola al suelo mientras cojo bocanadas de aire.

-¡.S.T.A.R.S.! ¡Identifíquese! -exclamo con un hilo de voz. Toso con fuerza, como si me hubieran dado un martillazo en el pecho.

-¡Maldito cabrón! -responde una voz ronca forcejeando sin demasiado éxito.

Oigo varios pasos apresurados que se acercan a mi posición. Veo un haz de luz dirigirse hacia nosotros. El primero en aparecer es el capitán Wesker, que lleva una linterna en la mano. Le siguen Richard y Enrico. No sé cómo, pero he logrado inmovilizar por las piernas a ese desgraciado.

El haz de luz me da de lleno en la cara. Me llevo una mano a la cara entrecerrando los ojos. Parece que me acabo de levantar y estoy subiendo la persiana de mi cuarto. Enrico y Richard se dirigen a mí y agarran al tipo por los brazos. Yo me echo a un lado para que puedan levantarlo.

-Buen trabajo -me felicita el capitán sin alterar lo más mínimo su tono. Se lleva una mano al auricular y responde casi de inmediato. Le escucho mientras veo a Richard ponerle unas esposas al tipo -. De acuerdo. Acabamos de capturar a uno de ellos. Seguidnos hacia el otro edificio.

Sólo espero que Jill haya conseguido desactivar la bomba. Richard pasa por mi lado dándole un empujón al detenido para que camine.

-¿Qué hacemos con éste? -pregunta sin dejar de apuntar al tipo.

-Vamos a llevarlo a la furgoneta -responde Enrico con voz tranquila -. En cuanto llegue el resto del equipo...

Lo que iba a decir Enrico queda silenciado por un enorme estruendo que sacude la estancia. Nos miramos. ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? Entonces, veo al mismo tiempo a Wesker y a Enrico llevarse la mano al auricular. Sus gestos son muy tensos, casi de pánico.

-¡Sacadla de ahí, rápido! -exclama el capitán Wesker muy nervioso. Creo que es la primera vez que lo veo así -. ¡Prestadle atención médica y llevadla al hospital! ¡Rápido!

El capitán mira a Enrico sin saber bien qué decir. Sus rostros son de auténtico nerviosismo. Richard y yo intercambiamos una mirada. Hay alguien herido. Dios. Y entonces, el corazón me late muy deprisa... ¡Jill! _¡Sacadla de ahí, rápido!_

-¿Qué le ha pasado a Jill? -pregunto sin pensarlo, notando que me vuelve a faltar de nuevo el aire, aunque esta vez por una causa distinta. El capitán y Enrico vuelven a mirarse de nuevo. Creo que no saben cómo contarlo... Me estoy temiendo lo peor.

-Una granada ha explotado en la zona donde se encontraban Barry, Joseph, Brad y Jill -cuenta Enrico con una mueca de desagrada -. La explosión ha pillado de lleno a Jill.

El mundo se me cae encima. No, no puedo ser verdad. Siento que me acaban de echar un jarro de agua fría por encima.

Mi espalda choca contra la pared. Me noto rara. Apenas puedo ver bien, y no escucho casi nada. Me quedo tumbada en el suelo. No puedo moverme. El cuerpo me arde, y no siento ninguna parte. Intento mover las manos, pero no puedo.

-¡Jill! -oigo el grito de un hombre. Pero parece estar muy lejos de mí. Siento que me dan la vuelta, y noto que mi uniforme está muy raro -. ¡Dios mío! ¡Tenemos que sacarla de aquí! ¡Hay demasiada sangre!

 _¡Sangre!_

Estoy bloqueado. Apenas puedo pensar con claridad. No puedo creerme que Jill esté herida. Es imposible.

 _¿Y qué pasa con la explosión que escuchaste antes?_

Ni Wesker ni Enrico dicen nada. Creo que están tan sorprendidos como Richard y yo. El traficante sonríe ampliamente mientras nos observa. Me entran ganas de darle un puñetazo y quitarle la sonrisa de la cara. Cuando tenga que pasar el resto de sus días entre rejas se le van a quitar las ganas de fiesta.

-Vayamos a buscar a Speyer y a Sullivan -anuncia Enrico sin demasiada convicción. Sé que debemos continuar con la misión, pero... -. No deben andar muy lejos.

-Quiero ayudar -digo con total convicción.

-Ahora mismo no podemos hacer nada, Chris -responde el capitán Wesker sin alterar su gesto. Parece que ya ha vuelto a la normalidad de siempre -. Lo mejor será que dejemos en manos de nuestros compañeros la vida de Jill.

Trago saliva con dificultad. Suena mal, muy mal. No puedo creerme que en una operación que parecía tan sencilla se haya torcido de tal manera. Miro a mis compañeros. Sé que ninguno quiere continuar... pero no nos queda otra. Asiento con lentitud y compruebo mi arma sin demasiado interés.

-Richard, lleva a este payaso a la camioneta -ordena Enrico con energía. Veo a Richard asentir y coger al preso antes de marcharse.

Miro a los capitanes. Ahora nuestra principal prioridad es encontrar a Kenneth y a Forest. El edificio no es demasiado grande, pero la búsqueda se antoja larga y pesada. Puede que incluso estén en mitad de un tiroteo y no tengan ninguna posibilidad.

No. No voy a permitir que salga nadie más herido. Rezo en silencio para que Barry, Joseph y Brad puedan hacer algo por Jill.

 _-¡Un torniquete! ¡Rápido! ¡A mí me tiemblan las manos!_

 _Me parece oír cómo rasgan algo. No sé dónde estoy. Sólo sé que no siento mi cuerpo. Intento enfocar mi vista hacia algún punto, pero sigo sin ver nada. ¿Qué demonios me está pasando? Noto que hay alguien a mi derecha, a mi izquierda y delante mía._

 _-¡Jill! ¡Di algo! -exclama una voz que suena aterrada. ¿Qué ocurre? Sé que me encuentro muy mal, pero no tengo ni idea de qué ha sucedido._

 _Intento abrir la boca, emitir algún sonido, pero de mi boca sólo sea un suave siseo._

 _-¡Vamos! ¡Corre!_

 _Siento elevarme en el aire, aunque no sé si es real o producto de mi imaginación. Me desplazo a gran velocidad, como si estuviera corriendo. Hay demasiada prisa. El sueño me está llamando. Los ojos me pesan. La oscuridad me llama._

Llevamos casi cinco minutos caminando, y no hemos encontrado ninguna pista que nos lleve a nuestros compañeros. Es muy frustrante. No hay ninguna bala desperdigada, ni siquiera signos de lucha o violencia. Es como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra.

El capitán Wesker abre una puerta metálica y llegamos a una especie de oficina bastante pequeña. Me recuerda bastante a la de ese cretino de Irons: lúgubre, llena de cuadros macabros y con un toque muy varonil. Me fijo en un cuadro de una calavera que sostiene una espada sobre el cadáver de un hombre.

Es sencillamente repugnante. Si a eso lo llaman arte... Doy unos pasos. Veo un calendario de una chica en bolas colgado tras el escritorio. Es del año pasado. Desde luego que no les iba a faltar inspiración aquí. La tía es un pivonazo.

 _¿Pero qué demonios estoy haciendo? ¡No debo desconcentrarme de la misión!_

Me doy la vuelta e inspecciono los cajones de la mesa. Todos están vacíos. No hay ningún papel ni nada que podamos aprovechar. Maldita sea. No quiero irme con las manos vacías. De pronto, la mesa se desplaza hacia la derecha. Doy un salto con el corazón latiéndome con violencia.

Oigo unos pasos. Apunto con la pistola a la abertura, y veo a Enrico y a Wesker hacer lo mismo. Veo una prominente calva negra aparecer, ¿Kenneth? Y entonces, se muestra. Lleva esposado en la mano derecha a un tipo con una camiseta blanca y un pantalón negro.

A continuación, aparece Forest que lleva a otro de los traficantes. Éste es bastante alto, puede que incluso mida casi lo mismo que Kenneth, que llega casi a los dos metros. No puedo evitar sonreír. Están sanos y salvos gracias a Dios.

-Buen trabajo, muchachos -los felicita Enrico antes de ayudar a Forest a subrir los últimos peldaños.

-Los cabrones utilizaban pasadizos subterráneos para comunicarse y transportar las mercancías -comenta Kenneth dejando que Wesker se encargue del otro detenido.

-Enviaré a las fuerzas especiales del R.P.D. para que hagan un rastreo... -comenta el capitán dirigiendo al tipo hacia una pared para registrarlo. Enrico está haciendo lo propio con el otro.

-¿Cómo está la situación por aquí? -pregunta Forest mirándome -. ¿Dónde está el resto del equipo?

Agacho la cabeza. Ojalá la situación fuera completamente diferente... Nadie habla durante unos instantes. Yo no tengo fuerzas para afrontar lo que me espera ahí fuera. Sé que va a ser una noche muy larga, demasiado. Ojalá esto fuera una pesadilla de la que pudiera despertar en cualquier momento. Desafortunadamente... no es así.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -pregunta Kenneth preocupado.

-Jill está herida de gravedad -contesta el capitán Wesker terminando el registro. Lo miro. Sigue tan imperturbable como hace un rato -. Barry, Brad y Joseph la están llevando al hospital.

Forest me mira con un rostro dominado por el pánico. Está esperando que le confirme la noticia. Sabe que me llevo muy bien con Jill, y que hacer bromas de ese tipo nunca son de buen gusto. Asiento lentamente, y Forest se lleva las manos a la cabeza.

-¡Maldita sea! -exclama Kenneth apretando los puños -. ¿Es muy grave?

-No lo sabemos -responde Enrico intentando mantener la calma, aunque sé que en situaciones de este tipo es difícil. Yo mismo estoy hecho un flan pensando en lo que puede pasar.

El capitán Wesker se lleva una mano auricular antes de hablar.

-Joseph, informa de vuestra situación -permanece unos instantes escuchando en silencio, con el gesto serio y sin apartar la mirada de la pared que tiene enfrente -. Entendido. Hemos capturado a otros dos. Les diré a Marini, Sullivan y a Speyer que los escolten hasta la comisaría. Chris y yo vamos a vuestro encuentro.

El corazón empieza a latirme con violencia al escuchar las últimas palabras del capitán. Estoy ansioso. Necesito escuchar por boca de mis compañeros que la situación no es tan grave como parece.

 _-¡Arranca por dios! -exclama una voz nerviosa a mi lado. Me parece escuchar el suave ronroneo de un motor -. ¡Jill, mírame, por favor, no te vayas!_

 _Intento dirigir la mirada hacia la persona que me está hablando. Lo hago. Pero no consigo ver nada. Todo está blanco. Me noto muy cansada, como si me faltaran fuerzas. Es una sensación muy desagradable._

 _-¿Respira? -pregunta una voz al borde del pánico. Está a mi izquierda._

 _Noto unos dedos temblorosos que se apoyan en mi cuello. Están allí unos segundos y luego se apartan._

 _-Su pulso es muy débil. ¡No sé cuánto aguantará! ¡Joseph, más deprisa! ¡Ay, Jill...!_

 _Oigo unos leves lloriqueos a mi derecha. Intento girar la cabeza, pero mi cuerpo no responde. Me pide descansar de nuevo. Estoy demasiado cansada._


	27. Chapter 27

**¡Buenas a todos! Aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo. Muchas gracias a todos los que dedicáis algo de vuestro tiempo a leer mi historia. ¡Saludos!**

 **27.**

El capitán Wesker abre la puerta principal del hospital general de Raccoon City. Aún llevamos puesto el uniforme. Nos hemos venido directamente desde los almacenes. Enrico, Forest y Richard se han encargado de llevar a los presos a la comisaría para que el R.P.D. se ocupe de ellos. Han dicho que se unirían a nosotros en cuanto hubieran terminado de redactar el parte.

No he venido mucho al hospital de Raccoon. Sólo un par de veces si no recuerdo mal. La primera por un catarro que me tuvo un par de días sin voz, y la segunda por unas ronchas que me salieron en los brazos. El médico me hizo unas pruebas, y me dijo que era alérgico al plátano y a las fresas.

No soy mucho de fruta, pero el plátano y las fresas me gustaban bastante, y recuerdo que ese día comí algunas fresas con mi hermana en mi apartamento. No me había pasado eso hasta ahora, y me alegro de que el problema no fuera a más.

La recepción está bastante vacía. Aunque es de esperar. Son casi las dos de la mañana. No me siento nada cansado. A estas alturas ya estaría dormido, pero la preocupación por el estado de Jill me mantiene alerta. Miro de un lado a otro buscando a mis compañeros, pero no hay rastro.

El capitán aligera el paso y gira a la derecha, hacia un pasillo. Veo un cartel que indica que urgencias está en esa dirección. Yo también acelero el paso. Quiero oír la versión de mis compañeros. No se escucha ni un ruido. El ambiente es realmente desolador.

Wesker empuja con fuerza unas puertas dobles y las cruzo con el corazón latiéndome cada vez más fuerte. Nos estamos acercando. Hago trotando los últimos metros, y a lo lejos distingo a tres hombres sentados en unos asientos. Todos están cabizbajos, y con las manos en la cabeza.

-¡Barry! -grito para llamar su atención. Modero el ritmo de la carrera hasta convertirlo en pasos.

Barry alza la cabeza y me mira con el rostro desencajado, muy serio. Tiene los ojos rojos, como si hubiera estado llorando. Se levanta y me detengo junto a mis compañeros. Y entonces, me doy cuenta de que Barry tiene su uniforme manchado de algo rojo, algo parecido a sangre.

-¡Dios mío, Barry! -exclamo mientras me da un abrazo -. Dime que eso no es...

Me retiro un poco y señalo las diferentes manchas. Barry me mira, pero no dice nada. Trago saliva con dificultad. No puedo creerme que esto esté pasando.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -pregunta el capitán interrumpiendo nuestra conversación. Su tono, aunque muy serio, no deja lugar a dudas. Está intentando tranquilizarnos -. Por favor, necesito saber lo ocurrido. Tengo que comunicárselo al jefe Irons, aunque ya le he dicho a Enrico que se lo contara si lo veía.

Barry y Joseph comparten una breve mirada. Brad está en estado de tensión. Está sentado completamente recto y tiene un tic nervioso en la boca. Creo que es la primera vez que puedo entender su estado. Barry vuelve a tomar asiento. Suspira con lentitud y apoya las manos en las rodillas.

-Cuando os fuisteis, Jill empezó a desactivar la bomba -empieza a contar Joseph. Me siento a su lado, intentando no pensar en el trágico desenlace que puede tener lugar -. Todo fue bien. Jill logró desactivarla y estábamos fuera de peligro. Pero entonces, Brad se asomó a la ventana... y vio a tres de ellos.

-¿A tres? -repite el capitán frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí -asiente Barry -. Iban por una especie de callejón que conectaba desde fuera los edificios. Y entonces...

Y guarda silencio. Mira al suelo. Apoya las manos en las rodillas y aprieta los puños con fuerza.

-Lanzaron una granada -responde la voz de Joseph. Le miro boquiabierto.

-¿Una granada? -repito sin poder creerlo. Si la metralla ha consigo entrar por la piel... Me estremezco. No pinta nada bien. Después de ver la camiseta de Barry manchada y saber que ha sido víctima de una granada...

Joseph y Barry asienten lentamente.

-La granada cayó al lado de Brad -continúa explicando Joseph -. Y bueno... creo que ya os podéis imaginar el resto...

Frunzo el ceño al oír eso último. ¿Cómo que ya podemos imaginar el resto? Aunque teniendo en cuenta que Brad ha tenido algo que ver... puedo esperarme cualquier cosa. Espero que Jill no haya hecho la idiota salvándolo. Y entonces, lo veo todo claro.

-¡Tú! -grito girándome hacia la izquierda, donde está Brad. Éste se pega completamente a la silla temblando. Le agarro de la camisa -. ¡Cómo le pase algo a Jill...!

-¡Chris! -exclama el capitán apartándome las manos de Brad -. ¡Ya basta! ¡No hagas que la situación sea más complicada!

Respiro jadeando sin apartar la mirada de Brad, cuyos ojos están abiertos como platos. Desde luego que me las va a pagar... con intereses. Jill, ¿por qué has sido tan gilipollas? Suena el móvil del capitán. Éste mira la pantalla y se lleva el teléfono a la oreja alejándose un poco de nosotros.

Yo me levanto de mi asiento con los puños apretados y camino de un lado a otro furioso. Me niego a creer que por culpa de ese idiota Jill puede morir. No estoy preparado para ello. Es mi compañera, y una de mis mejores amigas. Me dejo caer junto a Barry, que no me aparta la mirada.

Le miro y suspiro ansioso. Inclino la cabeza hacia Barry. Necesito saber más.

-Barry... -murmuro sin que nos escuchen Joseph y Brad -. Cuéntame la verdad... ¿Cómo está Jill?

Me mira con ojos tristes. Sé que él mejor que nadie sabe por lo que estoy pasando ahora mismo. Mira de un lado a otro antes de volver a centrar su atención en mí.

-Ha perdido mucha sangre -murmura muy serio -. Ha ido casi todo el camino sin conocimiento. Iba y venía...

Asiento muy lentamente. Ahora sé con seguridad que no pinta nada bien. Me empiezo a poner más nervioso. No estoy preparado para enfrentarme a algo así. He visto a compañeros resultar heridos, pero ninguno de demasiada gravedad. Todos han conseguido salir adelante.

Miro hacia la puerta que tengo enfrente. No soy creyente, pero creo que voy a rezar en silencio para que todo salga bien. Jill no se merece morir así. Cierro los ojos y agacho la cabeza en el momento en el que escucho unos pasos acercarse a nosotros. Abro los ojos y levanto la cabeza. Es el capitán Wesker.

-He hablado con el jefe Irons... -nos comunica poniéndose delante -. Va a venir hacia aquí con los miembros del equipo Bravo. Ha enviado a un equipo del R.P.D. para que limpien un poco la zona.

-¿Qué viene hacia aquí? -pregunta Joseph un tanto sorprendido. Creo que está pensando lo mismo que todos. Ese cabrón sólo quiere quedar bien. Sabemos que los S.T.A.R.S. somos su piedra en el zapato.

-Sí, quiere estar al tanto de las novedades que se produzcan en el estado de Jill.

El capitán se ajusta sus gafas de sol y camina hacia los asientos del otro lado. Miro a Barry. Sé que por dentro está que trina, al igual que yo. Llego yo antes a presidente de los Estados Unidos que Irons sentir algo de simpatía por alguno de nosotros.

Miro mi reloj. Son sólo las dos y media. Va a ser una noche muy larga.

Apoyo la cabeza contra la pared mientras le doy un sorbo a mi café. Hace bastante que llegaron los miembros del equipo Bravo... y desgraciadamente el cerdo de Irons. Ni siquiera nos ha saludado cuando ha pasado por nuestro lado, aunque tampoco es que me preocupe. Ha estado todo el tiempo hablando con el capitán, y en ningún momento se ha dirigido a nosotros.

Barry y Enrico charlan a mi lado tomándose también café. Richard, Joseph y Kenneth están apoyados en la pared de enfrente charlando sobre algo que parece interesarles bastante. Richard niega constantemente con la cabeza y Forest le hace un gesto con la mano.

Yo no tengo ánimos ahora mismo para charlar con nadie. Ya han pasado más de dos horas desde que Jill entrara en quirófano, y aún no sabemos absolutamente nada. Todo tipo de pensamientos me pasan por la cabeza, y ninguno demasiado agradable. Tal vez debería meterme en algunas de las conversaciones.

Barry y Enrico seguramente estarán hablando de sus hijos. Sé que son muy buenos amigos. En más de una ocasión han cuidado de los hijos del otro cuando han salido de cena o algún otro asunto importante. Y la verdad... es que hablar de niños no me apetece ahora mismo.

Veo a Irons enseñarle algo en el móvil al capitán. Éste lo coge y lo observa durante unos instantes. Se lo devuelve y le dice algo antes de mirarme.

-Chris, acércate un momento -me llama haciéndome un gesto con la mano. Me quedo clavado en mi sitio. Prefiero hablar de niños antes que tratar con Irons. Pero Wesker es mi capitán, y debo responder siempre ante él.

Me levanto con mucha lentitud y camino a paso de tortuga. Miro a Irons, y de inmediato su rostro se transforma en asco puro. Eso me da una idea. Me detengo a su lado y le sonrío ampliamente. Su rostro se enciende de furia. Bien, eso es lo quería.

-Aquí me tiene, capitán.

-Chris, echa un vistazo a esto -me pasa el teléfono que había estado mirando. Debo recordar lavarme las manos después de esto. A saber qué cosas ha tocado el cabrón de Irons.

Veo una fotografía de un plano de un edificio. Frunzo el ceño. ¿Para qué quiere que vea esto? Es un plano normal y corriente. No tiene nada de especial... salvo unos pasillos que se ven en la parte inferior. Vuelvo a mirarlo más detenidamente, y hago un repaso mental de la distribución del edificio en el que estaban los narcotraficantes. Parece coincidir.

-Utilizaban pasadizos subterráneos para pasar desapercibidos -comento sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla. Ahora todo empieza a tener algo más de sentido -. Por eso siempre les perdíamos el rastro.

-Exacto. Pasa la imagen -me indica el capitán asintiendo en silencio.

Intento rozar lo menos posible con mi dedo la pantalla. Ahora veo lo que parece ser un pasillo lleno con cajas de madera. Todas tienen diferentes pegatinas de colores con nombres como "granadas", "pistolas" o "bombas". No se puede decir que no lo tenían bien planeado.

-¿Has visto la procedencia de las cajas?

Vuelvo a prestar atención a las cajas de madera. Amplio un poco la imagen, y en uno de los laterales veo un logotipo que parece ser un águila negra. Me quedo boquiabierto. El águila negra es el símbolo de las fuerzas aéreas. Esto me ha pillado en completo fuera de juego.

-Por tu reacción, deduzco que lo has reconocido -comenta el capitán Wesker quitándome el teléfono.

-¿Qué hacían esos con armamento de las fuerzas aéreas?

-Eso es lo que estamos intentando averiguar -responde el capitán rascándose la barbilla -. He dejado a un par de agentes del R.P.D. interrogando por turnos a los traficantes. A ver si alguno consigue decirnos a qué se debe la gentileza de las fuerzas aéreas.

Abro la boca para responder cuando veo que las puertas que conducen a los quirófanos se abren de par en par. Veo a un doctor aparecer con unos papeles en la mano. Todos mis compañeros dejan de hablar y se acercan al igual que yo.

-¿Cómo está nuestra compañera? -pregunto nervioso. El doctor nos mira a todos en silencio.

-La intervención ha sido un éxito -nos confirma el médico con tranquilidad. Suspiro aliviado. Me he quitado un gran peso de encima. Jill está bien -. La herida ha sido desinfectada y cosida. Hemos quitado toda la metralla que se había incrustado entre el hombro y el pecho. No ha habido ninguna complicación, aunque sí es cierto que la señorita Valentine va a tener que pasar un tiempo en observación. Le estamos haciendo una trasfusión de sangre. Sus niveles son bastante bajos ahora mismo.

-Gracias, doctor -dice Irons intentando sonar aliviado y contento. Maldito cabrón -. Han hecho un excelente trabajo.

-La señorita Valentine ha tenido mucha suerte -comenta el doctor mirándonos nuevamente -. Esas heridas, para una persona que no se dedica a su profesión, podrían haber sido mortales. Vamos a dejarla unas horas en observación, y si todo sigue bien, la pasaremos a planta. Les mantendremos informados.

El doctor nos mira por última vez antes de marcharse por las puertas dobles. Miro a Barry, y ambos sonreímos. Gracias a Dios que Jill aún vive. Es una luchadora nata. Lo sé. Veo la misma sensación de tranquilidad en el gesto de mis compañeros. Sabíamos que estas primeras horas eran cruciales.

-Qué alivio... -comenta Barry apoyándose contra la pared y suspirando -. Tal y como llegó... pensaba que no lo contaba.

-Qué poco confías en las mujeres -bromeo sin poder ocultar la sonrisa. Barry ríe.

-Son duras de pelar.

Ahora sólo nos queda esperar. Son casi las cinco de la mañana... y no tengo ni pizca de sueño.

 _Estoy muy relajado. Oigo voces a mi alrededor, pero son muy lejanas. Parezco estar en el paraíso. Se respira mucha tranquilidad, una tranquilidad alterada por un sonido. Parece un teléfono móvil._

-¡Chris! -susurra una voz en mi oído. Parpadeo un poco y miro hacia la derecha. Es Richard -. Tu teléfono está sonando.

Tardo un poco en darme cuenta de lo que está diciendo, y para cuando localizo mi móvil es demasiado tarde. Maldita sea. Me he quedado dormido. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaré así? Miro a mí alrededor. Todos mis compañeros están tranquilos, bien charlando en silencio o con la cabeza apoyada en la pared y con los ojos cerrados.

Miro mi teléfono sintiendo que los nervios se apoderan de mí. Es Claire. ¿Cómo es que me llama tan temprano? Son casi las ocho de la mañana. Tendría que estar camino del instituto. Espero que no le haya pasado nada. Me levanto de mi asiento y me alejo un poco de mis compañeros.

Pulso el símbolo de la llamada en la pantalla y me lo llevo a la oreja. Tal vez sólo quería comprobar que me encuentro bien. Ya lleva dos tonos y aún no hay respuesta. Espero pacientemente andando de un lado a otro hasta que escucho descolgar al otro lado.

-¡Chris! ¿Estás bien? -su tono es muy preocupado. Pobrecilla. Seguro que ha estado toda la noche esperándome. Quedé en avisarla en cuanto terminara...pero no lo hice. El estado de Jill ha ocupado casi exclusivamente mi mente en las últimas horas.

-Siento no haberte dicho nada, hermanita -me disculpo. ¿Así es como se porta un hermano mayor? -. Pero la verdad es que hemos tenido una noche bastante movida.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿No estarás herido, verdad?

-No, yo no... -me apoyo contra la pared y guardo silencio. Suspiro -. Pero Jill sí.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Qué le ha pasado?

-Estalló una granada cerca de su posición. Llegó bastante mal al hospital, y ya la han operado. Estamos esperando para verla.

-¡Madre mía! Os habréis dado un susto de muerte.

-Yo aún tengo el miedo en el cuerpo -le confieso -. Hasta que no la vea bien...

-Lo siento mucho, hermano. Espero que todo haya salido bien.

-Yo también -suenan unos pitidos en mi teléfono. Me están llamando -. Claire, tengo que colgar. Hablamos más tarde. Cuídate, pequeña.

-Tú también, guapo. Te quiero.

Cuelgo e inmediatamente entra una llamada. Trago saliva con dificultad. Es Amanda. Seguro que también está preocupada porque no he dado señales de vida. Acepto la llamada y vuelvo a llevarme el teléfono a la oreja.

-¿Se puede saber dónde demonios te metes? ¡Te he estado esperando toda la noche! Y llego a la comisaría y me dicen que aún no habéis llegado.

Me retiro un poco el móvil. Pues sí que está enfadada, ¿y por qué me habla así? Vuelvo a colocarme el teléfono en la oreja. Así empezamos de puta madre.

-Hola Amanda. Hemos tenido problemas -le cuento poniéndome serio. No me gustan que me griten, y mucho menos si es una situación preocupante -. Estoy en el hospital. Jill está herida de gravedad.

-Podrías haberme escrito diciéndome al menos que estabas bien -dice con un tono de voz nervioso. Y ahora resulta que soy el malo de la película -. ¡No he pegado ojo!

-¡Ya lo sé! -exclamo perdiendo los nervios -. Llevamos toda la noche en el hospital, y aún no sabemos mucho, sólo que la operación ha salido bien.

-Bueno, eso es lo de menos. Lo importante es que tú estás bien.

Guardo silencio. ¿Acaba de decir lo que he oído? Si algún poli del cuerpo de policía de Raccoon estuviera herido, estaría bastante preocupado por su estado. En cambio... me ha parecido que a Amanda no le importa demasiado que Jill esté debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

-¿Cuándo vas a venir? -me pregunta tras unos incómodos segundos de silencio.

-Cuando sepamos que Jill está bien -respondo frotándome los ojos. El cansancio empieza a notarse. Necesito descansar un poco... pero no hasta que vea a Jill.

-¿No están los demás S.T.A.R.S.? Pues que se queden ellos y que te vayan contando.

Me quedo boquiabierto. ¿Cómo puede decirme esas cosas? ¿No estará celosa de Jill? No creo... ya le dije que éramos muy buenos amigos, y que no tenía que preocuparse de nada... pero no parece que sea el caso. No pienso dejarla sola. Ni hablar. Sé que ella no lo haría.

-No -alzo un poco la voz. Miro a Barry, y veo que está bastante pendiente de mi conversación. Tiene los brazos cruzados y los ojos fijos en mí -. Ya te he dicho que no pienso moverme hasta que pueda hablar con ella.

-Muy bien. Tú sabrás. Luego nos vemos.

Y me cuelga. Me quedo mirando el teléfono boquiabierto. No entiendo absolutamente nada. Veo por el rabillo del ojo que Barry se acerca. Aparto la mirada de mi móvil suspirando resignado. Demonios. ¿Por qué las mujeres son tan complicadas?

-Me parece que hay alguien que no se alegra de que estés aquí... -murmura Barry llegando a mi lado. Niego en silencio. No pienso dejarme manejar por nadie. Amanda es sencillamente maravillosa, pero no pienso dejar que haga conmigo lo que le plazca. Sé que debo estar aquí con mis compañeros. Mi corazón me lo dice.

-Creo que si hubiera sido otra persona... la historia cambiaría.

Barry sonríe y me da una palmada en el hombro.

-Mujeres... a veces son un terreno bastante peligroso.

-Y que lo digas...

Escucho las puertas abrirse, y el doctor que nos dio la buena noticia de que Jill estaba bien vuelve a aparecer. Barry y yo nos ponemos junto a nuestros compañeros. Estoy muy nervioso. Estoy deseando oír que Jill está bien.

-Vengo para comunicarles que todas las pruebas que hemos realizado han dado positivo -nos cuenta el doctor ojeando unos informes que tiene en la mano -. Vamos a proceder a trasladar a la señorita Valentine a la tercera planta.

-Gracias de nuevo, doctor -le agradece de nuevo Irons estrechando la mano del médico. Tengo ganas de vomitar. Ese cretino santurrón quiere aparentar ser un jefe preocupado -. Su ayuda ha sido muy valiosa.

El doctor asiente en silencio y vuelve a marcharse. Miro a Barry y ambos sonreímos. Por fin vamos a poder verla. Veo la misma alegría reflejada en el rostro de todos mis compañeros... todos excepto el capitán Wesker y Irons, que están bastante serios.

-Pues a la tercera planta se ha dicho -comenta Forest de buen humor.

Caminamos hacia los ascensores a buen ritmo. Kenneth, que es el primero en llegar, pulsa el interruptor. Nos detenemos junto a las puertas y esperamos. Estoy mucho más tranquilo. Ahora sé que todo ha salido bien.


	28. Chapter 28

**¡Saludos! Aquí tenéis el próximo capítulo... ¡Disfrutadlo!**

 **28.**

 _-¡Rápido! ¡Necesitamos estabilizarla!_

Estoy muy cansada, medio adormilada. Oigo voces alteradas a ambos lados, pero no puedo distinguirlas. No sé a quiénes pertenecen. ¿Dónde demonios estoy? Abro los ojos. Hay una débil luz procedente de una lámpara. Veo sombras ir y venir de un lado a otro.

Miro a la derecha, y veo a un hombre vestido con una bata blanca. Me quedo mirándolo detenidamente. Está cogiendo algo de lo que parece ser una mesa, un objeto bastante puntiagudo. ¿Quién diablos son esta gente? ¿Dónde está el equipo? Intento levantarme, pero no tengo fuerzas.

 _-¡Está volviendo en sí! ¡La anestesia!_

Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos. Me siento muy débil. Ni siquiera tengo fuerzas para luchar. ¿Qué me pasa? Me ponen algo en la boca, algo que está echando aire. Es una sensación desagradable. Pero no puedo...

 _Consulto mi teléfono. Son cerca de las tres de la mañana. Hace rato que me fui a dormir, pero no he podido conciliar el sueño. Jerry aún no ha vuelto desde que se marchó allá por las nueve. Oigo las gotas de lluvia en el exterior. Suerte que estoy de vacaciones. No me haría ninguna gracia ponerme empapada en el cuartel._

 _A pesar de que está lloviendo hace bastante calor. Decidí ponerme un conjunto blanco de pantalón corto y camisa de tirantes, y aun así tengo calor. Me doy la vuelta hacia el otro lado. Mi vida está siendo un auténtico desastre: mi padre en la cárcel, y Jerry... bueno... eso es caso aparte._

 _Oigo la puerta principal de la casa. Me incorporo un poco y suspiro. A ver cómo viene voy. No me apetece nada tener que repetir el mismo episodio de siempre. Escucho unos dubitativos pasos subir por las escaleras, y que se trastabillan varias veces._

 _Suspiro resignada. Viene borracho. Estoy segura. Me tapo con la sábana hasta la cabeza y cierro los ojos. Pienso una y otra vez que no entre en la habitación, que se vaya a otro lado a dormir, pero mis plegarias se quedan en el olvido._

 _La puerta se abre, y un cuerpo tambaleante cruza el umbral con mucha dificultad. Debo reconocer que toda esta situación me repugna... y no sé por qué lo sigo aguantando... Tal vez es que aún veo alguna posibilidad, pero todo son meras suposiciones._

 _-¿Ya estás dormida? -pregunta su voz ronca. Huele a tabaco mezclado con sudor... Una mezcla sumamente asquerosa... y el aliento tiene que olerle de maravilla también -. ¡Maldita juventud!_

 _-Para tu información, te he estado esperando -me incorporo un poco controlando mi furia. Maldita sea. Jerry se sienta en la cama y casi se cae al hacerlo -. Te he estado llamando. ¿Dónde demonios tenías el teléfono?_

 _-¡Y yo qué sé! -exclama malhumorado intentando darle al interruptor para encender la luz. No pienso moverme. Que lo haga él. Gruñe un par de veces y me mira enfurecido -. ¡Enciende la puta luz! ¡No veo un carajo!_

 _-Enciéndela tú con esas manos que te ha dado Dios -le respondo malhumorada. Cojo la manta para volver a taparme, pero entonces una mano se interpone en mi camino y me agarra con fuerza -. ¡Suéltame!_

 _Forcejeo intentando volver a hacerme con el control. Jerry me mira con los ojos perdidos, y con un aliento que huele a alcohol a kilómetros. Suelto la manta y consigo que Jerry se trastabille un poco y casi caiga al suelo. Y entonces, desde ese momento, sé que he hecho algo mal._

 _Jerry me mira con furia, y de un salto, se tira encima de mí. Grito de dolor. Me duelen las costillas del golpe. Me ha pillado completamente desprevenida. Intento escaparme, pero Jerry me sujeta las manos. Forcejeo con fuerza, pero me tiene bien cogida._

 _Jerry ríe en mi cara. Me echa su aliento. Cierro los ojos y miro hacia otro lado. Maldita sea. No debo rendirme. No puedo dejar que se salga con la suya._

 _-No te creas que te voy a dejar tan rápido... -susurra acercando su cara a la mía. Le miro a los ojos. Si lo que quiere es que me venga abajo no lo va a conseguir -. Me apetece jugar un poco..._

 _-Pues búscate a alguna de esas fulanas a las que te follas casi todas las noches -le suelto sin pensarlo._

 _Al principio no quería creerlo, pero mis compañeros me llevaban tiempo advirtiendo de que estaban viéndolo en lugares sospechosos a altas horas de la noche. Fui a comprobarlo con mis propios ojos... y sólo conseguí darme de bruces con la realidad._

 _Desde ese momento, nada volvió a ser igual. ¿Y por qué sigo aquí? Bueno... la respuesta es fácil y difícil al mismo tiempo: porque Jerry conoce mi pasado, y estoy segura de que si no le ofrezco un lugar donde poder estar, se iría de la lengua. Y la verdad es que no me apetece acompañar a mi padre en la cárcel._

 _Pero no puedo seguir toda mi vida así. Tengo que luchar por lo que quiero... y por lo que me merezco. No puedo permitir que me manejen. Dick no me ha educado así._

 _Jerry me escupe en la cara. Aprieto los dientes con rabia. Levanto la pierna y le doy con la rodilla en la entrepierna. Jerry me aparta las manos y echo a rodar hacia la parte izquierda de la cama. Caigo al suelo con un ruido sordo y abro el primer cajón de un tirón._

 _Agarro la culata de mi pistola en el momento en el que salgo despedida hacia la pared. La pistola se pierde hacia el fondo de la habitación. Me llevo una mano hacia la espalda. Pero saco todas las fuerzas que me quedan y salto hacia donde está la pistola mientras veo por el rabillo del ojo que Jerry también se dirige a ella._

 _Pero sé que soy mucho más rápida que él, y que no me encuentro bajo los efectos del alcohol... y vete tú a saber qué más. Cojo la pistola con la mano izquierda, y mientras me giro, noto cómo vuelven a empujarme contra la pared. Oigo a Jerry jadear a mi lado. Ninguno nos movemos._

 _Me propina una patada en la pierna. Me la agarro con las manos sintiendo unas enormes punzadas en la cabeza. Entonces, veo que se dirige hacia la pistola. Me levanto y me lanzo contra su espalda. La fuerza es la suficiente como para tirarlo al suelo._

 _Me subo a su espalda y con mis piernas inmovilizo las suyas. Cojo la pistola y se la pongo en la cabeza._

 _-Se acabó, Jerry... -anuncio entre jadeos. Me cuesta respirar, pero no pienso desfallecer -. No voy a consentir que me sigas tratando así._

 _Jerry guarda silencio durante unos instantes, pero entonces empieza a reír como un loco. Trago saliva con dificultad. Sé que no debo caer en sus juegos, pero esa actitud... me pone los pelos de punta._

 _-¿Acaso crees que tienes elección?_

 _-Sí que la tengo... Decirte adiós para siempre._

 _-Adiós desde una cárcel acompañando a tu padre querrás decir._

 _Le quito el seguro a la pistola y la aprieto aún más contra el cráneo. Vuelvo a apretar los dientes. Sabe que ése es mi talón de Aquiles, y siempre me ataca con eso cuando está bebido._

 _-Hazlo -me anima Jerry riéndose -. Lo estás deseando._

 _-No merece la pena derramar la sangre de una alimaña._

 _Aprieto aún más las piernas para bloquear al máximo posible. Pero entonces, se impulsa con los brazos y consigue desestabilizarme, lo suficiente para que mi arma vuelva a perderse. Caigo al suelo de espaldas y me levanto de un salto. Jerry me empuja contra una estantería y me agarra del cuello. Intento soltarme, pero me tiene bien agarrada._

 _Alzo las manos para arañar todo lo que se cruce en mi camino, pero no consigo alcanzarle. Cada vez me está costando más respirar. No puedo creer que mi vida vaya a llegar a su fin de este modo, con tan sólo veintiún años y por culpa de un asqueroso maltratador._

 _Le miro a los ojos. No pienso suplicarle. No voy a darle esa satisfacción. Intento agarrarme a un saliente de la ventana. Jerry ve mi intención y pierde la concentración. Elevo las piernas y le doy con ambas en el estómago. Caigo al suelo en el momento en el que Jerry sale despedido._

 _Me siento débil, pero no puedo permitirme ni un segundo de descanso. Me agacho y vuelvo a coger mi pistola entre jadeos. Me acerco a Jerry y vuelvo a apuntarle._

 _-¡Lárgate ahora mismo de mi casa! -exclamo completamente enfadada. Sé que puedo mostrar una versión totalmente malévola de mí misma cuando me enfado. Le doy una patada en la espalda haciendo que Jerry emita un gemido lastimero._

 _-Estás acabada -me suelta mientras me alejo un poco para evitar estar cerca de su zona de ataque._

 _-No pienso volver a repetirlo. ¡Largo! -pero Jerry no se mueve de su sitio -. ¡He dicho que te largues de una puta vez!_

 _Jerry se incorpora un poco hasta ponerme completamente en pie. No me mira. Me da la espalda. Se trastabilla un poco al ponerse en pie, pero no siento nada de compasión por él. En mí sólo queda el odio._

Me levanto sobresaltada. Lo primero que veo es una tenue luz procedente de un tubo fluorescente situado encima de mí. Parpadeo un poco para aclararme la vista, pero no sé dónde estoy. Noto que mis nervios poco a poco vuelven a la normalidad. Revivir uno de los momentos más tensos de mi vida me pone siempre alerta.

Tengo un poco de sueño... y la verdad es que no recuerdo nada de lo que ha pasado en las últimas horas. Es más, ni siquiera sé por qué estoy en esa habitación sola tumbada en lo que parecer ser una camilla.

Miro a mi derecha, y veo una bolsa llena de algo rojo en su interior. La sigue un tubo que va hacia mi brazo... Doy un pequeño salto. ¡Es sangre! ¡Me están metiendo sangre! ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

-¿Hay alguien ahí? -grito a pleno pulmón. Intento mantener la calma, pero no puedo. Necesito hablar con alguien.

No oigo nada durante unos instantes, y eso me inquieta en gran medida. Pero entonces, escucho un ruido a mi izquierda, como si fueran unos pasos. Y entonces, veo una puerta metálica abrirse. Se hace la luz, y distingo a un hombre vestido con una bata blanca que corre apresuradamente.

A su lado va una chica vestida de rosa y que lleva algo en las manos.

-Señorita Valentine -dice el hombre con una voz bastante ronca -, ¿cómo se encuentra?

Se colocan a mi lado y empiezan a mirar algo que hay a mi lado. Parece una máquina.

-Supongo que... desconcertada y adormilada -respondo sin saber muy bien qué decir. La enfermera me levanta el brazo izquierdo y me coloca algo en la axila. Noto al instante que es un termómetro -. ¿Dónde estoy?

-¿No sabe dónde está? -me pregunta el médico escribiendo algo en un folio que tiene en las manos. Guardo silencio intentando concentrarme, pero no consigo recordar absolutamente nada.

-Parece que... en un hospital -respondo algo dubitativa. Veo al doctor sonreír un poco apartando la mirada de uno de los aparatos -. ¿Y qué hago aquí?

-¿De verdad que no se acuerda de nada?

Suena un pitido bajo mi brazo. La enfermera coge el termómetro y se lo enseña al doctor.

-Treinta y ocho con setenta... -murmura con un tono que casi ni puedo escuchar -. Dígale a Thompson que le suba paracetamol para bajar la fiebre.

Veo a la enfermera marcharse a buen ritmo. El doctor se me queda mirando unos instantes antes de acercarse un poco más a la camilla y apoyarse en ella, casi situándose a mi altura.

-¿Recuerda su nombre?

Frunzo el ceño bastante sorprendida. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-Me llamo Jill -respondo con mucha seguridad, aunque sigo sin entender el motivo de la pregunta.

-¿Dónde vive?

-En Raccoon City -contesto intentando no sonar demasiado borde. Son cosas bastante obvias.

-¿No recuerda absolutamente nada de lo que ocurrió anoche?

-¿Y qué pasó anoche?

Empiezo a pensarlo. Lo cierto es que no sé absolutamente nada: ni qué ha sido de mi vida en las últimas horas ni por qué estoy en un hospital. Lo último que recuerdo... es que estaba en la comisaría, y que estaba con todos mis compañeros del equipo Alpha.

El médico guarda silencio durante unos segundos. Se me queda mirando sin decir nada, y entonces veo a un par de hombres entrar en la habitación. El doctor se aparta de la camilla y se queda a los pies. Observo cómo uno de ellos me quita la bolsa de sangre y la aguja.

-No creo que yo sea el más indicado para hablar de ello -comenta el doctor mientras veo cómo me ponen otra bolsa con algo transparente. Sus palabras me dejan más indiferente si cabe -. Sólo puedo decirle que ha tenido mucha suerte.

La camilla empieza a moverse. Voy a salir por fin de esa habitación... aunque a saber qué me espera.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hola a todos una semana más. Aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo. Disfrutadlo.**

 **29.**

Joseph y Forest charlan animadamente a un lado de la puerta de la habitación donde nos han dicho que iban a traer a Jill. Yo me apoyo en la pared de enfrente sin hablar con nadie. Estoy junto al ascensor. Quiero comprobar en primera persona que se encuentra bien.

La charla con Amanda me ha dejado un poco helado. Creo que está un poco celosa, pero sé que no hay motivos para ello. Ya se lo he dejado claro miles de veces... y sigue sin creerlo. No sé, tal vez debería hablar de esto con mi hermana. Quizá ella puede darme una mejor opinión.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren. Me aparto de la pared inmediatamente al ver a un enfermero manejar una camilla. El corazón empieza a latirme con violencia. Sé que Jill va a aparecer de un momento a otro. La camilla va saliendo lentamente... y no puedo evitar quedarme boquiabierto.

Está totalmente irreconocible. Tiene la cara completamente sucia, incluso algunas zonas parecen estar llenas... de sangre. Su mirada está completamente perdida. No parece darse cuenta de lo que está pasando.

-Jill... -murmuro cuando pasa por mi lado. Y, sorprendentemente, me mira, pero no dice nada.

Miro a Barry. Debo tener el mismo gesto de consternación que él... y viendo su camiseta llena de sangre, es mucho peor. Miro al capitán. Está con los brazos cruzados y los labios apretados. A su lado, Irons no parece estar demasiado preocupado por el estado de Jill.

Todos estamos en silencio. Ese maldito cabrón no tendría ni que haber venido. Me está poniendo de mal humor, y eso que ya estoy bastante calentito con todo lo que ha pasado. El doctor sale al pasillo. Camino junto a Barry hasta situarnos al lado de nuestros compañeros, justo enfrente del doctor.

-Una vez más debo decir que la señorita Valentine ha tenido mucha suerte -nos cuenta el médico con bastante seriedad -. Hemos quitado toda la metralla de la zona afectada, entre el hombro y el pecho. Algunos tejidos quedaron afectados, y hemos tenido que recomponerlos -conforme el médico va hablando me voy sintiendo más nervioso. Pinta mucho peor de lo que parece -. Hemos realizado diversas pruebas... y todo está en orden salvo un pequeño detalle... -el doctor guarda silencio mientras se ajusta las gafas -. Ha perdido un poco la memoria. No recuerda nada de lo que ocurrió durante el día de ayer.

Miro a Barry, y éste inmediatamente me busca también. No puedo decir una palabra. Dios mío. ¿Cómo hemos podido llegar a esta situación? El doctor nos mira con una leve sonrisa. ¿De verdad que es momento para ponerse contento?

-Pero no se preocupen -nos intenta tranquilizar sin alterar lo más mínimo su tono de voz -, con un poco de tiempo, volverá a la normalidad. Su memoria está intacta, es sólo que anoche sufrió un shock tan grande... que su mente ha borrado por completo esos recuerdos.

Me quedo pensativo. Eso es un alivio en parte, aunque me gustaría hablar con ella de tantas cosas que pasaron anoche... Supongo que no quedará más remedio que ser paciente y esperar los resultados. Lo más importante ya ha pasado: Jill está viva, y ha salido mucho mejor parada de lo que se esperaba.

-De momento -continúa diciendo el médico -, lo único que les pido es que no la presionen demasiado. Ha sufrido muchas heridas internas, y aún siente un poco los efectos de la anestesia... Les iré informando si hay novedades importantes.

-Gracias de nuevo, doctor -vuelve a pelotear Irons estrechándole la mano. Me llevo una mano a la boca como si fuera a vomitar. Barry y Joseph me miran y sonríen.

El médico camina por el pasillo de nuestra derecha hasta desaparecer por completo. Veo al capitán hablar con Irons. Sé que todos estamos deseando ver a Jill... y yo el primero. Pero no creo que sea buena idea que diez tíos entremos en una habitación que seguramente será minúscula.

Oigo unos pasos apresurados que vienen del pasillo de nuestra izquierda. Miro en esa dirección, y veo a un joven con un maletín colgando al hombro. Viene hacia nosotros. Tiene pinta de no superar la veintena. Nos dirige la mirada y se detiene jadeando a unos metros de Kenneth. A su lado, le hace parecer una pequeña hormiga.

Intento reconocer a ese joven, pero no me viene a la mente su cara. No lo he visto en la comisaría ni por las calles de Raccoon... así que no tengo ni puñetera de quién es. Todos nos quedamos en silencio. El joven nos dirige la mirada con la respiración aún un tanto entrecortada.

-¿Sois compañeros de Jill? -nos pregunta con algo de duda.

 _Pues claro, gilipollas. ¿No ves los uniformes?,_ pienso con amargura. El capitán Wesker asiente en silencio con los brazos cruzados y sin mostrar el menor gesto de simpatía. Eso me tranquiliza. No tenemos ni idea de quién es éste ni de por qué pregunta por Jill.

-Menos mal... -murmura con un tono de voz aliviado -. En la comisaría me han contado lo que ha pasado... y no he dudado un momento en venir -nos mira uno a uno aún un poco temeroso -. ¿Cómo está Jill?

-Perdona que sea un poco grosero -le interrumpe Barry rascándose la barbilla. Es algo que siempre suele hacer cuando está nervioso -. ¿Quién demonios eres?

-Disculpad mis modales... -se detiene unos segundos para acomodarse el maletín que llega colgado al hombro -. Soy Tom, el novio de Jill.

Siento como si me hubieran echado un jarro de agua fría por encima. ¿Qué Jill tiene novio? ¿Cuándo ha pasado eso? ¿Por qué nunca me lo ha contado? Nadie dice nada. Parece que a todos nos ha pillado por sorpresa esa confesión. Incluso el capitán y Irons están que no saben qué decir.

Me siento mal. Es como si Jill me hubiera traicionado... Bueno, yo tampoco le conté nada de Amanda. Se enteró por casualidad, y eso es lo peor que puede pasar. Siempre he pensado que nuestra relación se basaba en la confianza y el buen rollo, pero últimamente... han cambiado muchas cosas, y no me gusta.

-Jill se encuentra bien -responde el capitán Wesker después de lo que me parece una eternidad. Veo salir de la habitación a los dos enfermeros que entraron con el doctor. Pasan por mi lado sin decir nada -. Según el doctor, ha tenido mucha suerte. Al parecer, tampoco recuerda nada de lo que pasó anoche...

-¿Cómo? -exclama el supuesto Tom alzando la voz -. ¿Qué ha perdido la memoria?

-No he dicho eso -vuelve a contestar el capitán perdiendo un poco la paciencia -. Su memoria está bien. Lo único es que no recuerda nada de lo que ocurrió durante la operación, pero por lo demás...

El joven abre la boca para replicar, pero decide callar. Incluso él se ha dado cuenta que no es buena idea discutir con el capitán. Es admirable la forma en la que sabe manejar cualquier tipo de situación sin alterarse lo más mínimo... y eso que el cerdo de Irons está pululando.

-¿Puedo entrar a verla? -pregunta el chico un poco más calmado. El capitán asiente lentamente. El joven sonríe y pasa por mi lado para abrir la puerta. Veo que Wesker le hace un gesto a Forest para que lo acompañe. Yo también me tranquilizo. El capitán lo tiene todo pensado.

El joven mira con recelo a Forest, pero no opone resistencia a que lo acompañe. Al fin y al cabo, todos y cada uno de los S.T.A.R.S. vamos a entrar a ver a nuestra compañera. Forest abre la puerta y entra en primer lugar sin perder en ningún momento de vista al joven.

Cuando la puerta se cierra, Barry me escruta con la mirada. _No, Barry, yo tampoco lo sabía,_ le respondo mentalmente. Sé que me va a preguntar eso o que lo está pensando. Veo que incluso algunos del equipo Bravo me miran, como queriendo confirmar que realmente ése es el novio de Jill. Por el amor de Dios... ¡siempre están igual!

-¿Sabíais algo de esto? -pregunta el capitán. Aunque lanza la pregunta de forma generalizada me mira a mí más tiempo que a los demás. Niego en silencio, y veo que nadie dice nada.

Me empiezo a poner un poco nervioso. Paseo de un lado a otro sin dirigir la mirada a ningún lugar en concreto. La aparición de ese joven me ha sacado de mis casillas por completo. No sabemos ni siquiera si conoce a Jill... y si la conoce, ¿por qué no me ha contado nada?

No puedo dejar de darle vueltas a ese asunto. Veo que Richard y Joseph no paran de mirar hacia la puerta con algo de desconfianza. Me gusta que todos estén alertas. Puede pasar cualquier cosa. Consulto mi reloj. No llevan ni un minuto dentro, y ya me parece que llevan cinco o más.

-Chris -me llama Barry. Me giro y lo veo sentado en uno de los asientos con el gesto pensativo. Camino hacia él y me siento a su lado -. Ese chico... parece sincero.

-¿A qué te refieres? -le pregunto con curiosidad. Su confesión me ha pillado por sorpresa.

-Que creo que tiene algo con Jill -responde con total sinceridad. Asiento con lentitud sin saber bien qué decir -. Su rostro... era exactamente igual que el tuyo: pánico.

Le miro negando en silencio. Ya estamos otra vez con la misma historia de siempre. ¿Hasta cuándo va a continuar así?

-No sé... -comento pensativo -. A mí todo esto me parece muy extraño... Pensaba que Jill tenía más confianza con nosotros.

-No le des más vueltas -me anima Barry dándome una palmada en el hombro -. Lo mismo no ha encontrado la ocasión para contarlo.

No digo nada. Espero que sólo haya sido eso. Miro una vez más hacia la puerta. El capitán Wesker y Irons están junto a ella, charlando apoyados contra la pared. Me gustaría saber qué es de lo que están hablando. Veo a Joseph caminar hacia nosotros con los brazos cruzados, sin mirar hacia ningún lado en concreto.

-Se ve de muy buen humor a Irons -nos dice sentándose junto a Barry.

-¿Por qué lo dices? -le pregunto.

-Por lo pelota que está.

Nos reímos en voz baja. Sí, ése es el único Irons que conozco, bueno, y el capullo arrogante. No conozco a absolutamente nadie en la comisaría que tenga algo de simpatía por él. Incluso los capitanes de los equipos evitan hacer comentarios al respecto.

-Oye... -comenta Joseph bajando un poco su tono de voz y mirando de un lado a otro con desconfianza, sobre todo a la zona donde se encuentra el capitán -. ¿Creéis que ése es realmente el novio de Jill? No sé... nunca la he escuchado hablar de él.

-Nosotros estábamos hablando de lo mismo -contesta Barry en voz baja -. Quizá llevan muy poco tiempo y aún no ha tenido la oportunidad de contarlo.

Abro la boca para replicar, pero escucho un ruido, concretamente, el de una puerta abrirse. Veo a Forest aparecer con el gesto imperturbable, seguido muy de cerca por el supuesto novio de Jill. Veo que el capitán le pregunta algo a Forest, y cómo éste asiente con lentitud.

Barry, Joseph y yo nos levantamos y nos acercamos a la zona donde se están concentrando todos los miembros del equipo. Observo una vez más a Tom: tiene pinta de ser bastante joven a juzgar por sus rasgos. No es demasiado alto, pero tiene una constitución bastante definida. Su gesto es tranquilo, aunque algo serio. Por más que lo miro... no me encaja.

-Gracias por haberme permitido entrar... -dice el chico mirando a Enrico, Wesker y Irons -. Necesita... saber que estaba bien -guarda silencio con aspecto de haberlo pasado mal -. Supongo que para vosotros tampoco ha sido fácil...

 _Desde luego que no. ¿Crees que íbamos a estar partiéndonos el culo de risa mientras nuestra compañera se muere? Jill, te creía con mejor gusto para elegir hombres..._

-Debo irme -continúa hablando -. Si se produce cualquier novedad... llamadme, por favor.

Hace un gesto con la cabeza y empieza a alejarse por el pasillo que está a mi espalda. No me pasa desapercibido que se me queda mirando unos segundos cuando pasa por mi lado. Vaya, ni siquiera me conoce y ya está buscando enemigos... Barry me coge del brazo y me conduce con el resto del equipo.

Mejor. No tengo ganas de seguir pensando en ese gilipollas. Estoy deseando escuchar a Forest. Seguro que tiene muchas cosas interesantes que contarnos. Me sitúo junto a Brad, bastante cerca de donde están los capitanes.

-¿Cómo has visto a Jill? -le pregunta Enrico a Forest. Creo que eso es lo que todos nos estamos preguntando.

-Bueno... -responde Forest no demasiado convencido. Su tono de voz no me gusta -. No sé exactamente cómo explicarlo... A veces parece que le cuesta un poco hablar, pero otras veces te contesta sin muchos problemas...

-Tal vez sea algún efecto de la anestesia -opina Joseph con el ceño fruncido -. Ya nos ha dicho el médico que no la presionemos mucho al principio.

-Antes de que entren los próximos... -interrumpe el capitán Wesker ajustándose sus gafas. Nunca lo he visto sin sus gafas, y no creo que lo haga nunca -. Tenemos que tomar una decisión sobre el partido de mañana...

Ostras, el partido. Ni me acordaba. Madre mía. Otro lío más. Miro al resto del equipo. Creo que todos tienen el mismo gesto de sorpresa que yo.

-Imaginaba que se os había pasado un poco por alto -comenta el capitán con un tono de voz comprensivo. No es para menos... llevamos una noche muy movida -. Tenemos que tomar una decisión lo antes posible. Esta tarde tendría que salir nuestro vuelo hacia Portland. Pero puedo hablar con los chicos de allí para atrasarlo... ¿Qué queréis hacer?

Guardamos silencio. No me gusta la idea de estar tanto tiempo lejos de Jill después de todo lo que ha pasado. Si le pasara algo... no sabría qué hacer. Siento que mi deber es estar con ella en estos momentos... como compañero... y como amigo. Si por mí fuera, renunciaría ir a Portland para quedarme aquí cuidándola.

Por otro lado... ya hemos retrasado ese partido una ocasión. No sé cómo sentaría un nuevo retraso en Oregón, y sobre todo a Irons, que aún no ha dicho nada, lo cual es bastante sorprendente. Una parte de mí me dice que se está guardando los dardos para otra ocasión. Su cara porcina no para de escrutar nuestros rostros en busca de algún gesto que comentar.

-Va a ser difícil jugar sin Jill... -dice Kenneth interrumpiendo el silencio -. Además, aún no sabemos cómo va a estar en las próximas horas... No sé... Es complicado.

-Yo preferiría no jugarlo -comento con total serenidad -. Si uno de los nuestros está en peligro... es cuando más tenemos que estar unidos.

-Olvida, señor Redfield -irrumpe una voz melosa y cargada de dardos. A ver por dónde sale esta vez -, que ya se retrasó en una ocasión el encuentro por petición del equipo de Portland... Volver a retrasarlo sería perjudicial para nosotros, sobre todo para nuestra imagen.

 _Ah, claro. Que ahora quieres vender algo en lo que nunca has creído: compañerismo y respeto. Serás cabrón._

-Chicos... -oigo a Forest hablar en voz bastante baja.

-Pues yo creo que puede ser un punto de motivación para nosotros -opina Joseph con el gesto pensativo -. Estoy seguro que puede ser un punto de inflexión para nosotros... Además, puede ser una buena forma de liberar un poco nuestra mente de todo lo que está pasando.

-Yo prefería quedarme también -dice Brad un poco nervioso. Su tono le delata.

-Pero...

-No sé...

-¡Chicos! -grita Forest. Su grito nos sorprende a todos. Nunca lo había visto tan alterado -. Jill quiere que juguemos.

-¿Cómo? -exclamo completamente incrédulo. Oigo a mis compañeros murmurar también. Barry y yo intercambiamos una mirada de sorpresa.

-Me lo ha dicho dentro -contesta Forest bastante más tranquilo -. Me preguntó si ya lo habíamos jugado... Le dije que no, y me respondió que teníamos jugar pasara lo que pasase.

Nos quedamos todos en silencio de nuevo. Eres única Jill. Acabas de salir de una operación, y estás más preocupada por un partido de baloncesto que por tu salud... Barry me mira sonriendo. Sé que está pensando lo mismo que yo. El capitán Wesker habla un poco apartado con Enrico y Irons.

Jill nunca va a dejar de sorprenderme. Ha sido una incorporación muy valiosa para el equipo en todos los sentidos, y esta noche nos ha demostrado a todos que está a la altura de cualquier situación que se le presente por delante. La mala suerte se ha cruzado, sí, pero es un elemento que no podemos controlar.

-Bien... -dice el capitán tras dejar de hablar con Enrico y Irons -. ¿Qué pensáis ahora? ¿Queréis seguir adelante?

-Sí -responde Forest sin dudar un segundo. Yo asiento lentamente, y veo que se me unen Barry, Kenneth y Richard. El capitán nos devuelve el gesto.

-Bien, en ese caso, esta tarde partiremos hacia Portland -Wesker nos mira a mí y a Barry -. Pasad a ver a Jill.

Siento que me pongo nervioso. Es el momento que llevo esperando toda la noche.


	30. Chapter 30

**¡Buenas a todos! ¿Cómo lo lleváis? Aquí os traigo el siguiente capítulo. Gracias a todos por los comentarios.**

 **30.**

Tengo calor. Recuerdo que el médico dijo algo como que tenía fiebre. Los enfermeros acaban de salir por la puerta, y ahora estoy completamente sola. Ojalá hubiera alguien que pudiera explicarme por qué estoy aquí y qué ha pasado. Por más que lo pienso... no encuentro un motivo.

Me parece oír unas voces al otro lado de la pared. No consigo oír nada de lo que están diciendo, y eso me frustra. Para colmo, debo tener un aspecto horrible. Aunque aún no sé nada de lo que ha pasado, tengo la sensación de que debo estar para que me metan en la ducha.

Tal vez así incluso se me vaya el calor que tengo por todo el cuerpo. La puerta se abre. Miro hacia la izquierda y distingo una cabellera larga recogida con una cola. Deben ser Forest o Joseph. Son los únicos que tienen el pelo largo. A su lado, veo entrar a alguien, y el corazón empieza a latirme con violencia.

-¡Jill! -exclama Tom al verme. Se acerca corriendo y se pone a mi lado. Me da un beso en la frente con dulzura y se aparta. Su contacto me tranquiliza -. ¿Cómo estás, cielo?

-Oh, Tom... -respondo intentando sacar toda la fuerza que me queda -. ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Tom me mira sin decir nada y me coge la mano que tengo libre, la derecha. En la izquierda tengo puesto un gotero que no sé lo que contiene.

-No sé si soy el más apropiado para contártelo -responde intentando sonreír. Veo que se sienta en una silla que hay a su lado. Sus ojos radian felicidad... y yo me siento relajada con su presencia -. Hay un compañero tuyo aquí.

Miro hacia la puerta, y veo al siempre sonriente Forest apoyado en el quicio. Da unos pasos hacia la cama y se queda enfrente de mí. Lleva un pañuelo atado a la cabeza, como siempre acostumbra. Y lleva el uniforme que tenemos para las misiones... ¿Estábamos en medio de una operación?

-¿Cómo estás, Jill? -me pregunta intentando mantener su buen humor.

-Forest... Me noto el cuerpo ardiendo -respondo moviéndome un poco hacia la izquierda -. Y estoy un poco cansada... ¿Qué día es?

-Martes -responde Tom acariciándome los dedos.

-Entonces... ¡mañana es el partido! -exclama sobresaltándome un poco. Tom me recuesta de nuevo poniéndome las manos en los hombros -. Y no puedo ayudar al equipo -miro a Forest -. Tenéis que ganar.

-Ahora mismo tú eres lo más importante del equipo... y mientras estés aquí, no vamos a ir a ninguna parte.

-Decidle eso a Irons... -ironizo. Me sorprende que incluso estoy de humor para hacer bromas -. Le va a encantar.

Forest sonríe ampliamente.

-Está ahí fuera.

-Por mí que ni se acerque.

Miro a Tom. Intenta mantener la calma, pero sé que está bastante preocupado. Ni siquiera él me cuenta cómo he acabado aquí.

-Tengo que irme -me dice levantándose de su silla -. Cuando salga de la universidad vendré a verte -me da un beso en la mejilla -. Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti...

-Le diré a los chicos que sigan entrando -anuncia Forest antes de salir junto a Tom.

Oigo la puerta cerrarse. Cierro los ojos y suspiro. Me destapo un poco y compruebo que yo también llevo el uniforme... y que hay partes llena de sangre. Me pongo nerviosa. Eso quiere decir que yo estaba trabajando... Miro mi brazo izquierdo. Hay una parte del uniforme que está rasgada, y a través de ella, veo una venda. ¡Estoy herida!

 _Por eso estoy aquí..._

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse vuelve a llamar mi atención. Distingo una cabellera roja. ¡Barry! Oh, Dios. Veo que su uniforme también está lleno de sangre.

-¡Barry...! -exclamo casi sin darme cuenta -. Tu uniforme...

-¡Oh, Jill! -se acerca corriendo a la cama y me da un abrazo. Le oigo sollozar débilmente en mi hombro.

-Barry... -murmuro viendo a otra persona entrar. El corazón me late con violencia al ver que se trata de Chris.

Su rostro está completamente serio. Sus ojos parecen agotados de cansancio, pero en su mirada hay algo que me dice que está guardando las emociones. Camina con lentitud hacia la cama con los brazos cruzados mientras Barry se aparta de mí quitándose las lágrimas.

-Vaya susto nos diste, amiga -comenta Chris bromeando un poco deteniéndose enfrente de mí.

-Si pudiera recordarlo... No estaría con este lío mental -respondo intentando volver a forzar mi mente para recordar algo de lo que pasó el día anterior.

-¿De verdad que no recuerdas nada? -me pregunta Barry un tanto apenado. Niego lentamente en silencio.

-Lo último que recuerdo es estar en mi casa e ir hacia la comisaría... -contesto pensativa. Sí, a partir de ahí... nada de nada -. Pero por nuestros uniformes deduzco que estuvimos metidos en algo.

-Y no te equivocas -dice Chris sentándose a mi lado en la cama. Nos miramos durante unos instantes. Su mirada me dice que está muy preocupado por mí. Es adorable -. ¿Se lo contamos, Barry?

Miro a mi otro compañero. Lo veo dudar unos instantes, pero luego asiente con lentitud. No parece demasiado convencido, pero quiero enterarme tarde o temprano de lo que ha pasado. No creo que me dejen con la duda mucho más.

-Wesker nos llamó -me cuenta Chris con una voz serena. Sus ojos no dejan de fijarse en mí. Su contacto me hace sentir un poco nerviosa -. Fuimos tras los traficantes en una nave abandonada a las afueras...

Me incorporo con los nervios a flor de pie. Eso quiere decir que me han herido mientras estábamos intentando detenerlos. Me quedo pensativa. Eso explica muchas cosas, como lo de los uniformes por ejemplo. No veo mi pistola ni mi placa por ningún lado, ni siquiera mis objetos personales. ¿Se me cayeron allí?

-Entonces ellos me hicieron esto... -comento con el ceño fruncido. Es la única explicación posible -. ¿Los capturamos?

 _Espero que no haya pasado todo esto para nada._

-Sí -continúa hablando Barry -. Logramos detenerlos a tiempo. Bueno, yo no... Yo estaba ocupado en otro asunto mucho más importante...

Miro su camiseta, y entonces creo entender a qué se refiere. ¿Fue él el que me trajo hasta aquí? Es muy posible que sí.

-Cuando nos reagrupamos -comenta Chris continuando con el relato. Estoy deseando llegar hasta el final -, Wesker nos separó. Unos nos fuimos a perseguir a los traficantes... los otros os quedasteis desactivando una bomba.

¿Desactivando una bomba? Me quedo perpleja. Si había una bomba, quiere decir... que yo la desactivé, porque, que yo sepa, ningún otro miembro del equipo es capaz de hacerlo salvo yo. Bueno, pues parece que han descubierto uno de mis pequeños secretos...

Me incorporo un poco asimilando lo que acabo de escuchar. Desde luego que me hubiera gustado guardar este secreto conmigo... aunque sé que tarde o temprano tendría que hacer uso de mis conocimientos para ayudar al equipo.

-La desactivé yo -afirmo sabiendo de sobra la respuesta. Veo a Chris asentir con media sonrisa en su rostro.

-Y por lo que me han contado... lo hiciste francamente bien.

-¿Me... explotó la bomba? -pregunto con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora. No, es imposible. Su hubiera pasado eso no estaría aquí hablando tan tranquilamente con mis compañeros.

-No -contesta Barry. Se detiene unos segundos. Mira a Chris como esperando su aprobación, pero no dicen nada -. Fueron los terroristas. Lanzaron una granada.

-¿Una granada? -repito escandalizada. El médico tenía toda la razón del mundo: he tenido mucha suerte -. ¿Me golpeó muy cerca?

-Casi. Saliste disparada contra la pared cuando salvaste a Brad.

-¿Qué...? -exclamo perpleja. Eso sí que no me lo esperaba por completo.

-Así que vigila con quién te haces la heroína la próxima vez -bromea Chris sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Salvé a Brad?

-Sí -contesta Barry con el gesto serio -. Perdiste varias veces el conocimiento. Joseph, Brad y yo te trajimos hasta aquí lo más rápido posible. Te operaron para quitarte los restos de metralla que se habían quedado en tu interior... y eso es todo cuanto puedo contarte.

-Demasiada información para procesar -bromeo con el ceño fruncido y rascándome la barbilla distraídamente. El sueño se está apoderando de mí por momentos, y sé que aún parte del equipo está fuera esperando para verme -. ¿A qué hora os vais a Portland?

-No lo sabemos aún -responde Chris quitándose de mi lado -. Pero no creo que tardemos mucho. Aún es temprano. Cuídate, Jill. Vendremos a verte lo antes posible.

Y me da un beso en la mejilla. Su tacto es reconfortante, me hace encenderme más aún si cabe. Barry me aprieta la mano y sale con Chris de la habitación. Suspiro cansada. Espero que mi estancia en el hospital no se alargue demasiado.


	31. Chapter 31

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí estoy una semana más con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste.**

 **31.**

Y pensar que me habían hablado bastante mal del clima en Portland. Sin embargo, a nuestra llegada al aeropuerto, nos recibió un cálido sol que va anunciando que el verano se está acercando. A pesar de que ya estamos en mayo, hay ciertos días en los que está haciendo más calor de la cuenta.

Llegamos a Portland sin ningún tipo de problema. Salimos desde Philadelphia a eso de las nueve de la noche, y llegamos a eso de las ocho y media hora local en Portland. En Raccon City deberían ser aproximadamente las once y media de la noche. En cuanto bajamos del avión nos montamos en un autobús que nos condujo hacia el hotel en el que nos íbamos a quedar esa noche.

Tras registrarnos y dejar nuestras cosas en las habitaciones, cenamos en el restaurante del hotel. En lo que a mí respecta, acabé bastante lleno. Nos sirvieron varios entrantes de picoteo y luego dos platos principales. Durante la cena estuvimos muy animados, sobre todo porque sabíamos que Jill estaba bien. Sin embargo... la echo mucho de menos.

Se nota que falta un miembro del equipo. Aún recuerdo la última vez que jugamos fuera, en Utah, nuestro primer partido. Lo pasé realmente bien... sobre todo la noche anterior al partido. Niego en silencio. No debo pensar ahora en eso. Tengo que centrarme en el partido.

Acabamos de llegar al estadio. Faltan alrededor de dos horas para que dé comienzo el encuentro. Pero vamos a realizar una sesión de entrenamiento previa. Ayer no tuvimos la ocasión de entrenar entre lo preocupados que estábamos por Jill y el viaje en avión.

Todo está bastante en silencio. Se nota que aún no han llegado los aficionados. Vamos a jugar en el estadio que los Portland Trail Blazers utilizan para entrenar. Yo, desde luego, estoy flipando. Los vestuarios son enormes, por no decir la cantidad de asientos que hay distribuidos por toda la cancha.

Barry y yo hemos salido aún vestidos de calle para echar un vistazo a las instalaciones. Es algo que solemos hacer en cuanto llegamos al estadio. Y, desde luego, los que hemos visitado son mucho mejores que los nuestros. Tampoco es de extrañar. Las ciudades que hemos visitado llevan siendo habitadas muchísimos años. Raccoon fue creada hace aproximadamente veinte o treinta años, y no superan los cien mil habitantes.

Veo que Kenneth y Richard también nos siguen. Caminamos en silencio. Yo estoy intentando concentrarme en lo que nos espera dentro de unas horas. Sé que debo hacer todo lo posible para ayudar al equipo. Ahora que no está Jill me necesitan más que nunca. He estado entrenando duro todos los días, tanto en las prácticas como en el gimnasio.

A pesar de que Amanda se ha estado quejando casi a diario de que apenas pasamos tiempo juntos, no me preocupa. Apenas he tenido tiempo estos días para dedicarle más de una hora al día. Además, también hemos tenido turnos diferentes, y tampoco hemos podido vernos en la comisaría.

-Impresionante -comenta Richard con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Y eso que es sólo el campo de entrenamiento... -dice Barry situándose en el centro.

Lo cierto es que impone bastante, y eso que todavía no está lleno. Ya veo que algunas cámaras están colocadas a pie de pista, y a algunos operarios comprobando las canastas. Tengo ganas de empezar a calentar. Quiero meterme de lleno en el partido. Nos jugamos mucho hoy.

Me siento un poco cansado hoy. Anoche apenas dormí. Estuve dándole vueltas a la cabeza a muchas cosas, y tardé más de lo esperado en quedarme dormido. También aproveché para hablar un poco con mi hermana, que en los últimos días apenas he podido hablar con ella más de cinco minutos.

Veo a Claire muy animada últimamente. No sé por qué, pero algo me dice que está feliz porque yo haya encontrado a alguien. Todos los días me pregunta por ella y por cómo nos va. De momento sólo puedo decirle que todo va según lo esperado. Amanda y yo nos llevamos de maravilla. Nos vamos conociendo mejor con el paso de los días, y cada vez me encuentro mejor.

-Yo tengo ganas de empezar ya -me interrumpe el pensamiento Kenneth -. Vamos a cambiarnos y a echar unos tiros.

-Genial -contesta Richard sonriendo.

Volvemos nuestros pasos hacia el vestuario. Sí, yo también estoy deseando vestirme de corto. Hace ya algo más de dos semanas que no disputamos un partido, y noto la sensación de que me falta algo. Quién nos iba a decir al principio que al final nos iba a gustar.

Lo cierto es que estamos muy motivados. Hemos sorprendido a todo el mundo, y sobre todo a nosotros mismos. Tenemos posibilidades reales de luchar por el título, y sé que vamos a luchar por él hasta que sea matemáticamente imposible. Estamos en un mal momento anímico, pero tenemos que salir a ganar cueste lo que cueste.

Richard abre la puerta del vestuario y entro el primero. Enrico y Wesker están hablando bastante alejados, y el resto del equipo está ya con el chándal colocado y relajándose un poco antes del entrenamiento. Forest y Joseph comentan algo que están mirando en el teléfono. Brad está en una esquina con los labios apretados y un gesto de miedo aparente en su rostro.

No veo a Irons por ningún lado. Mejor. Cuanto menos esté con nosotros y más tranquilos nos deje mejor jugaremos. Me acerco a mi bolsa, donde tengo algunos pantalones y camisetas de repuesto y algunos objetos personales. Busco mi teléfono móvil, y lo encuentro casi al instante, en uno de los laterales.

Miro la pantalla. Veo varios mensajes. Uno es de Claire para desearme suerte. Otro de Amanda con más o menos el mismo contenido, aunque ha añadido al final unos besos bastante sugerentes. Eso me recuerda las ganas que tengo de pasar un rato tranquilo a solas con ella.

Y entonces veo que llega un mensaje al grupo que tenemos de los S.T.A.R.S. Miro a mi alrededor. Todos los componentes del grupo estamos aquí. Todos salvo...

 _Jill._

Me pongo nervioso. Estoy deseando leer lo que haya escrito. Voy al grupo, y me sorprendo al comprobar que es un vídeo. Sale ella. ¡Es una grabación que nos ha enviado!

-Chicos, Jill nos ha mandado una grabación - los llamo sin poder contener la emoción. Es una sorpresa que nadie esperaba, y seguro que es muy grata.

-¡Ostras, es verdad! -exclama Joseph con la mirada fija en su móvil -. Vamos a verlo.

Nos acercamos todos a la posición de Joseph y lo rodeamos en círculo. Estoy ansioso por que le dé al inicio. Después de unos segundos que se me hacen eternos, el vídeo carga. Jill está en su cama de la habitación del hospital. Y lo más increíble es que no tiene nada que ver con el aspecto que presentaba ayer.

Sus mejillas están más sonrosadas, y sus ojos parecen recuperar el color que habían perdido. En definitiva, la veo de maravilla.

-¡ _Hola chicos! Os quería mandar este mensaje para desearos suerte. Sé que os queda poco ya para empezar el partido. Así que, nada, jugar como sabéis, que yo os estaré apoyando desde la distancia. Hoy estoy mucho mejor. Ya no tengo fiebre, y el doctor dice que si mañana no recaigo, el viernes me dan el alta. Tranquilos, que lo vais a hacer muy bien. ¡Ánimo!_

Y agita el puño delante de la cámara como suele hacer cuando anota una canasta importante. Todos nos miramos a la vez. Desde luego su mensaje ha sido como una inyección de moral que, personalmente, me tiene en las nubes. Necesitaba saber que estaba mejor desde ayer, cuando la vi por última vez en el hospital.

Nadie lo sabe, pero ayer, justo antes de partir, le pedí al que nos diseñó las camisetas que añadiera un pequeño uno en la parte delantera de la camiseta, justo a la altura del corazón. Es mi pequeño homenaje para Jill, porque sé que, aunque echemos en falta su juego, vamos a hacer todo lo posible para salir victoriosos.

-Jill tiene razón -comenta Edward después de unos emotivos instantes de silencio -. Tenemos que salir a muerte.

-¡Sí! -gritan Joseph, Richard y Kenneth a la vez.

Juntamos todos las manos en el centro haciendo una piña. Las levantamos con un grito y nos preparamos para salir a calentar. Pero antes tengo que colocarme la equipación y el chándal.


	32. Chapter 32

¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo. Gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo.

32.

Yo sabía de sobra que la vida en el hospital iba a ser un auténtico aburrimiento. Pero no hasta el punto de tener que pasar horas y horas completamente sola. O no viene nadie o vienen todos a la vez... Pero bueno, tampoco puedo culparles. Tom está muy liado entre los estudios y el trabajo en el negocio de sus padres. Además, el mes próximo tiene los exámenes finales, y sé que tiene que estudiar mucho si quiere aprobar con buena nota y pasar al siguiente curso.

Y mis compañeros... Bueno, ayer tuvieron un partido en Portland, creo que llegaron de madrugada a Raccoon. Estoy muy contenta por la victoria que consiguieron, y además con una ventaja más que suficiente: trece puntos. Por lo que pude leer a través de Internet, Chris, Wesker, Barry y Enrico fueron los que mantuvieron al equipo en alza todo el tiempo.

Richard y Joseph se estuvieron turnando más tiempo de la cuenta en mi posición. Es cierto que ellos son mis relevos cuando no estoy en la pista. Pero yo suelo a jugar casi diez minutos más que ellos por partido, y no sé cómo puede afectarles eso. No es lo mismo que haya tres para un mismo puesto que sólo dos.

Tom estuvo aquí conmigo y me fue contando cómo se iba desarrollando el encuentro. Qué rabia me dio no estar allí. Estoy segura de que podría haber aportado todo lo que sé a mi equipo. Pero yo estaba convencida de que iban a ganar porque ya han demostrado de sobra que pueden con cualquier cosa que se les ponga por delante.

Me mandaron una foto de cuando estaban en el vestuario celebrando la victoria, y me reí bastante con la cara que ponían algunos de ellos. Pero lo que más me emocionó fue cuando vi la camiseta de Chris. Se había puesto un número uno en la parte delantera, a la altura del corazón.

No sabía qué decir anoche, ni siquiera ahora. Y mucho menos cuando lo vea. El equipo me está apoyando mucho. No sé cómo agradecer todo el apoyo que me han demostrado desde que estoy aquí. Aún sigo pensando en lo idiota que fui cuando se me cruzó por la cabeza la idea de marcharme.

Cojo mi móvil de la mesa de al lado. Sólo tengo un mensaje de Tom diciéndome que vendrá a verme cuando termine las clases. Si no recuerdo mal, eso será aproximadamente después de comer. Estuvo aquí un rato esta mañana antes de ir a la universidad, y desde entonces el único que ha pasado a verme ha sido el médico.

Me ha dicho que todo está en orden. Me han hecho una analítica esta mañana, y estoy esperando los resultados. Pero el doctor me ha dicho que si todo sigue como hasta ahora, que mañana por la mañana ya estaría de vuelta en casa. Es la mejor noticia que puedo tener ahora mismo.

Pienso en mi padre, en cómo se sentiría él si supiera lo que ha pasado. No hablo con él desde hace tres o cuatro días, y estoy segura de que estará bastante preocupado. Lo llamaré en cuanto llegue a casa. Lo echo tanto de menos... Aunque seguramente lo primero que tenga que hacer sea una limpieza a fondo. Madre mía, qué pereza.

-¿Te aburres? -me sorprende una voz desde la puerta. Es raro... pero esa voz me suena muy familiar. Y, entonces, veo a un sonriente Chris aparecer.

Yo tampoco puedo evitar sonreír al verme. A pesar de que está sonriendo, sus ojos denotan que está cansado. El viaje ha debido ser largo, e imagino que todos estarán físicamente agotados después del partido.

-Estar en el hospital es lo más aburrido del mundo. No te lo recomiendo -respondo con un tono de voz que intento que suene amistoso. Chris se acerca a la silla que hay en la parte izquierda y me aprieta la mano. Sé que me está diciendo que se alegra de verme.

-¿Más que Irons? -me río. Ése es caso aparte -. ¿Cómo estás?

-Pues aparte de que me aburro como una ostra y que estoy deseando irme de aquí... genial.

-Me alegra saberlo -comenta Chris con un tono de voz amistoso. Su alegría es completamente sincera. Puedo leerlo en su mirada y sus ojos.

-Se te nota cansado... Supongo que el viaje ha tenido que ser bastante largo.

-Y que lo digas... -responde Chris sin apartar su mirada. Sus atractivos ojos marrones no se pierden ni un detalle -. Pero mereció la pena. Ganamos.

Y agita el puño como suelo hacer cuando celebro una canasta importante, o como ayer cuando grabé el vídeo. Sabía que mis compañeros necesitaban ese empujón. Richard me comentó que realizaban el viaje bastante desanimados porque no querían dejarme sola después de lo que había pasado.

Ellos saben de sobra que me hubiera gustado estar con ellos en ese encuentro tan importante. Seguimos estando primeros, aunque empatados con los S.T.A.R.S. de Maine y de Utah. No podemos despistarnos.

-Oye, Chris... Lo de tu camiseta... No sé qué decir...

Vaya, mis propios nervios me están traicionando. Fue demasiado para mí. Recuerdo que se me escaparon unas lágrimas incluso. Suerte que estaba sola. A pesar de que era casi la una de la mañana cuando recibí la foto de grupo. Chris me coge una mano y la aprieta.

-Era mi forma de decir que tú también jugabas, porque somos un equipo.

-Gracias, Chris. No sé cómo agradecer tanto apoyo.

-No tienes que hacerlo -responde Chris jugando con mis dedos entre sus manos. Su contacto es realmente tranquilizador, y me hace sentir como si estuviera en otra dimensión. Es... sencillamente encantador. El rostro de Chris se vuelve algo más serio ahora. Me mira como si estuviera dudando algo -. Jill... ¿Puedo hacerte unas preguntas?

Le sostengo la mirada. Tampoco es que me haya pillado por sorpresa. Ya era bastante extraño que no hubieran comentado absolutamente nada de lo que ocurrió hace dos noches. Tampoco es que hayamos tenido demasiado tiempo para hablar y coincidir, pero aun así ya estaba preparada para esto.

-Vaya... me parece estar teniendo un deja vu.

Chris se ríe al oírme. Sí, aún recuerdo la vez en la que estábamos en mi casa y me bombardeó a preguntas sobre lo que había pasado en el bar al que fuimos a capturar a un violador que había sembrado el pánico por la zona. Parece que ha pasado una eternidad desde que ocurrió, y fue hace aproximadamente un mes.

-Si no quieres...

-No, no tranquilo -le interrumpo sonriendo. Es cierto, pero con Chris me cuesta mucho menos abrirme que con cualquier otra persona. Me inspira mucha confianza, y el afecto que me muestra siempre no tiene precio -. Soy todo oídos.

-¿Estás segura?

-Por completo -respondo asintiendo enérgicamente. Chris me mira unos instantes más antes de hablar.

-De acuerdo... ¿Desde cuándo sabes abrir puertas?

-Ya ni me acuerdo -contesto riendo. Muy cierto. Desde que prácticamente era una niña llevo viendo a mi padre forzar cerraduras con objetos tan simples como clips u horquillas -. Me enseñó mi padre, y llevo desde entonces perfeccionando mi técnica, aunque creo que ya tengo poco que practicar.

-No, desde luego. Tardaste poco más de veinte segundos en abrirla.

-¿Tanto? -bromeo. Sé que no está nada mal, pero he conseguido hacerlo en mucho menos tiempo. Chris se queda sorprendido.

-¿Puedes hacerlo en menos tiempo?

-Creo que mi récord está en diez segundos.

-Vaya... -susurra Chris sin dejar de salir de su asombro. Ya estoy bastante acostumbrada a las muestras de sorpresa, sobre todo en la Delta Force. Aquí aún no he tenido demasiadas posibilidades de demostrar todo mi arsenal -. ¿Y las bombas?

-En la Delta Force me especialicé en la desactivación de bomba. Yo era la experta. Siempre que había una... ¡Jill al rescate! Eso sí, al principio era de lo más patosa que te puedes imaginar... No daba una.

Chris me sigue mirando. Sé que está bastante sorprendido por todo lo que ha escuchado. Sé que la mayoría de los hombres se sienten un tanto sorprendidos e intimidados cuando descubren todo lo que sé hacer. Pero todas esas habilidades me han ayudado mucho en el pasado, y me han permitido salvar mi propia vida y la de otros.

-¿En qué piensas? -le pregunto. No me da buena espina que se haya quedado tan callado. Ése es uno de los motivos por los que no me gusta hablar sobre mis habilidades. La mayoría piensa que soy como un monstruo, y se quedan como petrificados cuando me ven trabajar.

-En que creo que jamás vas a dejar de sorprenderme -responde destensando un poco sus gestos. Yo sonrío. Bueno, es mejor de lo que esperaba. Chris consulta su reloj y se levanta -. Será mejor que me marche. Irons nos ha convocado al equipo Alpha esta tarde.

-¿No os va a dejar descansar? -pregunto muy sorprendida. Maldito sea.

-Claro, y dejar a la ciudadanía sin nuestros servicios -ironiza con una mueca de desagrado -. A los del equipo Bravo no le ha quedado más remedio que darles descanso, porque llegamos a eso de las cuatro de la mañana.

-Pues que le den bien por detrás.

-Eso es quedarte corta.

Ambos sonreímos. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no estábamos así? Casi ni recuerdo la última vez que estuvimos bromeando y charlando tranquilamente sin que surgieran tensiones y disputas. Siempre me he sentido cómoda así, pero desde que ambos vamos por nuestro lado han cambiado muchas cosas.

-Avísame si te dan el alta. Vendré mañana a verte.

Nos miramos. Siento el deseo de hacer algo que no debería, y veo en su mirada las ganas de cruzar el muro que nos separa. Se acerca a mí, y ante mi sorpresa, me da un beso en la mejilla. En cuanto se retira siento esa parte arder como si me hubiera quemado.

Veo a Chris marcharse sin mirar atrás. Sigo su recorrido hasta perderlo de vista por completo. Me llevo una mano distraídamente a la zona donde me ha plantado el beso. ¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo? ¡Tom es mi novio! Estas cosas sólo deberían pasarme con él, y no con mis amigos.


	33. Chapter 33

¡Saludos! Una semana más os dejo un nuevo capítulo de mi historia. Parece que a Jill le ha sentado bien salir del hospital. Ya me entendéis :D

33.

Hogar dulce hogar. Me siento nueva. Por fin he abandonado el condenado hospital. No es que me hayan tratado mal ni nada de eso, pero estar ingresada es un auténtico incordio. Me he pasado la mayoría del tiempo sola, y la verdad es que se hacía muy pesado.

Tom abre la puerta del apartamento con suavidad. Voy a coger mi maleta del suelo, pero él se me adelanta y la agarra. Me sonríe, y yo le devuelvo el gesto. Qué atento es. Ojalá todos los hombres con los que me he cruzado fueran igual. Accedo al interior sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento. Se me han hecho interminables esos días que he pasado en el hospital. Necesitaba regresar para no volverme loca.

Durante estos días he intentado recordar una y otra vez algo de lo ocurrido esa noche, pero me es absolutamente imposible. Demonios. Sé que no debo obsesionarme con ello. Mis compañeros me han contado con toda cantidad de detalles todo lo que pasó. Sin embargo, sigo muy desconcertada porque mi mente parece haber borrado todos los recuerdos que tengo de esa noche.

Observo durante unos instantes todo cuanto me rodea, y me desanimo un poco al pensar la de días que ha estado mi apartamento sin ver pasar una escoba o una fregona. Me rasco la cabeza distraídamente, algo que suelo hacer bastante cuando estoy nerviosa. Bueno, mañana será otro día. Hoy estoy bastante cansada, y ya son cerca de las nueve de la noche. Ni muerta me pondría ahora a limpiar aunque viera capas de polvo de más de un dedo.

Veo a Tom dejar las maletas sobre el sofá antes de acercarse a mí. Me coge de las manos y me sonríe. Yo le devuelvo el gesto. Él ha sido un gran apoyo durante los días que he estado en el hospital. Siempre que tenía un hueco libre se quedaba conmigo, a pesar de que está muy ocupado con los estudios y ayudando a sus padres en el negocio.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –me pregunta con amabilidad, sin dejar de lado su buen humor.

-De maravilla. No puedo pedir más –respondo con total sinceridad. Tom sonríe más ampliamente y me abraza. Yo le paso los brazos por la espalda y apoyo mi cabeza contra su hombro.

Tanto los médicos como mis compañeros me han advertido en numerosas ocasiones de lo cerca que he estado de la muerte. La metralla que había cerca de mi hombro estuvo a punto de llegarme al pecho si Barry, Joseph y Brad no hubieran actuado con tanta rapidez. Estuvieron cerca de tres horas operándome, perdí mucha sangre… y yo sin recordar nada.

Parece que mi vida se detuvo desde que llegué a la comisaría hasta que me desperté en esa habitación del hospital donde me estaban haciendo la trasfusión. Recuerdo que me impactó bastante al verlo, ya que no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando. ¿Para qué iba a necesitar yo sangre?

-Dios mío… Jill –susurra Tom en mi oído. Su voz está un poco tomada por la emoción -. Pensé… lo peor. Cuando vi que no me llamabas, que no sabía nada de ti, fui a la comisaría. Y allí…

Se calla y de pronto, empieza a llorar. Yo cierro los ojos y le acaricio el cabello. Ése es uno de los riesgos de mi profesión. Yo lo entendí desde el momento en el que acepté formar parte de la Delta Force. Siempre sé cuándo me voy, pero nunca cuándo vuelvo… si es que lo hago. Sé que para tus personas allegadas es muy difícil de entender, pero es parte de mi trabajo, y sé lo duro que es.

Tom llora unos instantes más, y yo simplemente me limito a acariciarle el cabello. Sé que mi deber es estar con él y hacerle entender que a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado no hemos tenido que lamentar nada demasiado grave.

-Tranquilo… -murmuro apartando un poco la cabeza. Le cojo el rostro entre mis manos y le quito unas lágrimas que le bajan por las mejillas -. Sé lo que debiste pasar… Y no sabes lo afortunada que me siento por estar aquí… y por estar rodeadas de personas que me han mostrado su apoyo día tras día.

Tom vuelve a abrazarme con fuerza y yo le planto un beso en la mejilla. No sé qué habría pasado sin la ayuda de todos mis compañeros y de Tom. Ahora, más que nunca, sé que mi sitio está aquí, en Raccoon. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

-¿Quieres que me quede contigo esta noche? –me pregunta Tom con la voz un poco más serena. Le miro durante unos instantes, asimilando lo que acaba de decirme. La verdad… es que me apetece.

-¿No tienes que trabajar mañana?

-Por la tarde. Por la mañana se las pueden apañar sin mí.

Sonrío. Le acaricio las manos con dulzura. No es que me sienta como si estuviera en las últimas, pero si hubiera conmigo alguien aunque sólo fuera esta noche me sentiría más tranquila, y sobre todo si es Tom. He pasado muchas noches sola en el hospital, ¿y por qué no decirlo? Me apetece estar con un hombre.

-Me encantaría que te quedaras –respondo acercándome un poco más a Tom. Puedo sentir el deseo en sus ojos.

Acerco su boca a la mía. Cierro los ojos saboreando el momento. Tom me atrae hacia él mientras nuestras lenguas juegan deseosas de ir a más. Nos caemos en el sofá, y yo lo hago sobre mi lado dolorido. Pero apenas lo siento. Los calmantes me han aliviado bastante. Es cierto que el médico me dijo que iba a pasar un mal día en lo que respecta a los dolores… y no se ha equivocado.

Tom posa una de sus manos en mi trasero, y la pasa lentamente por cada rincón. Empiezo a notar su erección a través del pantalón. He de reconocer que toda esta situación me está poniendo a mil. Noto cómo el calor va subiendo. Lo empiezo a tener claro. Quiero continuar con esto. Comienzo a quitarle los botones de la camisa a Tom mientras él me besa con dulzura por el cuello. De pronto, se pone un poco tenso y se aparta de mí un poco brusco.

-Jill… -me dice con el aliento entrecortado -. ¿Estás… segura? No es que no quiera, me tienes loco, pero…

Le sostengo la mirada. Me conozco esos peros de memoria. ¿Qué demonios tiene que hacer una mujer para sentirse sexualmente satisfecha con un hombre? Suspiro con resignación y le acaricio el rostro. Ya he mantenido esta conversación en otras ocasiones, pero eran situaciones completamente diferentes.

Tom ha sido un apoyo muy importante desde que empezamos a salir juntos, y cada vez tengo más claro que lo nuestro sólo puede ir a mejor.

-No quiero hacerte daño – me interrumpe el pensamiento -. Sé que la herida te duele mucho.

Me quedo observándolo unos instantes más sonriendo. Se preocupa tanto por mí… pero ahora mismo el dolor es lo de menos. Las pastillas que me tomé esta tarde aún están haciendo efecto. No, lo que verdaderamente quiero es estar con este hombre, sea como sea.

-No te preocupes, Tom –respondo sin dejar de sonreír -. Créeme. Lo que menos me preocupa ahora mismo es el dolor.

Tom parece convencido con mi respuesta y vuelve a atraerme hacia él. Termino de desabrocharle la camisa mientras noto cómo él hace lo mismo con mis pantalones. Los dejo a mi lado y se siento en sus rodillas.

Su erección es cada vez mayor, y eso vuelve a activarme. Tom está en bastante buena forma. Sus brazos y su torno, aunque no están muy definidos, dejan ver que se preocupa mucho por su físico. Ya me comentó en alguna ocasión que le gusta cuidarse.

Nos besamos. Nuestras lenguas juegan ansiosas buscándose la una a la otra. Creo que voy a explotar de un momento a otro. Ya me siento bastante mojada y eso que aún estamos con los juegos.

Tom se aparta y se quita el pantalón. Yo hago lo propio con mi camiseta quedándome solo con un sujetador negro que compré hace poco y unas bragas blancas. Pero sólo tengo ojos para lo que está delante de mí.

Le quito de un tirón los calzoncillos y agarro su pene jugando con él en mis manos. Tom me sonríe divertido.

-Tranquila pequeña –me murmura al oído con una voz tomada por el deseo, lo mismo que siento yo -. Si sigues así no voy a llegar al postre.

-Pues vayamos directamente al postre – respondo acercando mi boca a la suya.

Cojo sus manos y las deslizo hasta mis bragas. Y juntos las bajamos despacio hasta que se quedan tiradas en el suelo. Tom me observa con curiosidad, y sé que no puede evitar que sus ojos se vayan directos a mi herida.

Aún tengo un esparadrapo puesto. Hasta el lunes que no vaya a revisión no va a moverse de ahí. Empujo con suavidad a Tom contra el sofá y me siento en sus rodillas con el deseo de ir a más a mil por hora.

-En uno de los bolsillos del pantalón está mi cartera –me dice Tom con tranquilidad -. Dentro tiene que haber un condón.

Me incorporo y busco por el suelo sus pantalones. Están casi al lado de la televisión. Me agacho y busco primero en el bolsillo derecho. Ni rastro de la cartera. Así que tiene que estar en el izquierdo. No me hacen falta más de dos segundos para palpar con la llama de los dedos el objeto. Me incorporo y veo que dentro de la cartera hay numerosas tarjetas y algunas fotos. Imagino que todas serán de su familia más cercana.

En el último compartimiento, junto a las monedas, encuentro el preservativo. Su envoltorio es azul, y la verdad es que no me suenan. Tal vez podríamos probar algunas de las cosas que me regularon los de Durex. Aunque pensándolo mejor, me gustaría reservarlo para ocasiones especiales.

 _Éste es tu primer polvo con Tom, y el primero que echas en mucho tiempo… ¿No es motivo de celebración?_

Sonrío para mí misma mientras intento rasgar el pequeño sobre. A la primera no lo consigo. A la segunda tampoco. Demonios. Mis uñas tampoco están tan cortas. Debería poder hacerlo sin problemas. Veo que Tom me mira con ganas de reírse.

-Que a una policía se le resista un preservativo… No tiene precio –bromea levantándose del sofá y acercándose a mí.

-Calla… -murmuro dándome por vencida. ¿Qué coño me pasa?

Tom me lo quita de las manos y con una facilidad pasmosa consigue abrirlo. Yo me quedo perpleja. ¿Cómo lo ha conseguido? Sin dejar de sonreír, Tom desliza el condón por su polla y le quita el aire sobrante. Bien. Estamos listos… o eso creo.

Volvemos al sofá. Tom me rodea con sus brazos mientras me siento en sus rodillas de nuevo y me llena de besos. Me acaricia con una mano la herida, y luego apoya su mano en ella. Sé lo que eso significa. Lamenta que haya tenido que pasar por todo eso y que haya estado a punto de morir. Yo también lo lamento por haber tenido a todos mis compañeros y al propio Tom tan preocupados durante varios días.

-Hace mucho que no mantengo relaciones –me confiesa Tom un poco preocupado. Hombres… se creen que por tenerla más grande o hacer el amor con más frecuencia lo van a hacer mejor.

-Yo también… Así que estamos empate.

Mi respuesta parece dejarlo satisfecho. Me sonríe y yo introduzco su miembro en mi interior. Es una sensación… maravillosa. Me duele un poco porque debo estar más cerrada que un colegio un domingo, pero solo quiero disfrutar del momento.

Tampoco estoy muy acostumbrada a jugar conmigo. Lo cierto es que siempre busco una excusa para no hacerlo, y eso que sé que es lo que más puede aliviarme en mi soledad. Ya lo comprobé en el hotel después del masaje que me dio Chris.

 _Oh, no. No puedo pensar en eso ahora._

Pero la sensación de rememorar lo que hicimos en su habitación me está activando aún más.

-¿Preparada? –me anima Tom sin perderme de vista. Asiento con energía. Sólo quiero que empiece.

Me muevo con lentitud al principio, y voy aumentando el ritmo hasta que se vuelve constante y puedo llevarlo sin demasiados problemas. Tom apoya las manos en mis caderas hundiéndome aún más. Uf, qué sensación tan placentera. Debo reconocer que es una de las posturas que más me gusta y que apenas he practicado.

Su pene me golpea una y otra vez, aumentando en ocasiones el dolor que tenía al principio.

-Oh, Jill… -susurra Tom echándose contra el respaldo del sofá. Eso me anima aún más. Aumento el ritmo de mis saltos, casi como si estuviera montando en un caballo de verdad, pero Tom me detiene.

Me pone una mano en la boca y empieza a embestirme con fuerza. Mis gritos de dolor y placer quedan amortiguados por la palma de su mano. Todo esto me ha pillado por sorpresa… pero me gusta.

Tom me penetra con fuerza una vez y otra y otra y otra… pero no con demasiada brusquedad, sino con pasión, como si quisiera disfrutar al máximo. Mi cuerpo empieza a flaquear. Estoy a punto de llegar al orgasmo.

-Voy a correrme… -anuncia Tom casi sin aliento.

Me penetra tres, cuatro, cinco veces más y veo cómo su cuerpo se arquea al mismo tiempo que emite un gemido de placer. Y yo sigo notando esa sensación de que me falta muy poco cuando Tom se detiene.

Veo que vuelve a echarse hacia atrás mientras se quita unos mechones de pelo de la cara. Lo único que se escucha en ese momento son nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas. Unas gotas de sudor me bajan por la frente, pero apenas les presto atención.

Lo que más me preocupa es la sensación de haber estado a punto de alcanzar el clímax y no haber llegado. No es la primera vez que me pasa, pero joder, en el hotel con el masaje tuve hasta tres. ¡Sí, tres!

 _¿Quizá porque estabas muy relajada y lo deseabas?_

¿Acaso ahora también?

-¿Estás bien, Jill? –me pregunta Tom observándome con detenimiento. Mi silencio ha debido preocuparle.

-Sí, sí –respondo rápidamente mientras me pongo de pie y cojo un trozo de papel higiénico que Tom me pasa. Me limpio en silencio sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que hace mi novio -. Es sólo que creo que voy a tomarme otro calmante antes de ir a dormir.

Tom asiente en silencio terminando de limpiarse el pene. Deja el papel en la mesa mientras cojo mi ropa interior y me la pongo en el momento en el que mi chico me abraza por la espalda y me planta un beso en la cabeza.

-Eres increíble Jill. Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti.

Tom me sonríe y se aleja para terminar de vestirse. No puedo quitarme de la cabeza sensación de que le he fallado… y de que quizá estaba pensando en otras cosas que no debería.


	34. Chapter 34

¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué tal todo? De nuevo, gracias a todos los que seguís mi historia. Es un verdadero orgullo que cada vez más personas se animen a echarle un vistazo.

34.

Ya está cayendo la noche. Un bonito espectáculo para el que pueda contemplarlo. Me toca noche intensiva de trabajo. Odio trabajar de madrugada, y para colmo el cabrón de Irons ha aumentado la duración y la intensidad de los entrenamientos.

Llevamos una racha malísima en los últimos cinco partidos: dos victorias y tres derrotas, las cuales han sido seguidas frente a Denver, Maine y Washington. Y lo peor de todo es que hemos dejado una imagen muy pobre. En ningún momento tuvimos la situación controlada, y el partido se nos fue por completo de las manos.

Me siento fatal por no poder ayudar al equipo como se merece, y salvo un milagro, nuestras posibilidades de ganar son casi inexistentes. Lo único bueno y malo al mismo tiempo es que nos quedan los dos últimos partidos en Raccoon, y son contra nuestros rivales directos: Maine y Salt Lake City.

El nivel de confianza del equipo está por los suelos, y a mí no me apetece absolutamente nada disputar los dos encuentros que nos quedan. Y debo reconocer que desde la baja de Jill hemos ido de mal en peor. La hemos echado mucho en falta, y veo muy poco probable que Irons la fuerce para los dos partidos que quedan.

Todavía no se ha incorporado al trabajo, y eso que hace más de dos semanas que ocurrió el incidente en el almacén. Los médicos no se atreven a darle el alta por miedo a que las heridas se le abran, pero no sé, en alguna ocasión Jill me ha contado que acude al gimnasio y que no tiene demasiados problemas. Eso sí, no puede coger nada de peso de momento.

En lo que respecta al trabajo, todo sigue igual de aburrido que siempre: despacho, despacho… y más despacho. Para rematar la faena, empieza a hacer un calor bastante bochornoso en la oficina. Ya se está acercando el verano, y es de auténticos héroes estar allí más de dos horas seguidas sin sudar la gota gorda.

No sé cuándo demonios se dignará Irons a arreglar la calefacción y el aire acondicionado. Sinceramente, creo que nunca.

-Es una pena no poder disfrutar de una noche así juntos –comenta Amanda girando a la derecha en una larga avenida. Va conduciendo. Como tenemos el mismo turno hemos decidido venir juntos.

-Habrá más noches, preciosa –le digo acariciando su rodilla derecha -. Cuando termine mi condenado turno de noche haremos muchas cosas juntos.

-Contando con que a mí no me toque –me corrige Amanda con una sonrisa. Me gusta verla sonreír. Ya estamos llegando a la comisaría. Puedo verla de lejos -. ¿Ahora tenéis entrenamiento?

-Sí –asiento resignado. Maldito Irons -. El cabrón de nuestro jefe nos va a exprimir hasta el final.

-Pues voy a tener que hablar con él, porque si no no me rindes.

Me mira de reojo con una sonrisa pícara a la que respondo captando su sentido. Santo Dios. Entre el trabajo, los entrenamientos y esta mujer no tengo tiempo ni para respirar. Es insaciable. Follamos todos los días, e incluso hay veces que más de una vez. Siempre me he considerado un hombre muy activo, y todo esto me encanta, pero debo reconocer que acabo agotado.

Amanda detiene su coche frente a la verja la entrada. Le paso mi tarjeta S.T.A.R.S. y la entrega junto a la suya. La oigo bromear con el guarda y reírse de algo que le ha dicho, pero no me importa. Nunca me he sentido celoso respecto a Amanda. Sin embargo…

Niego en silencio. Es otra historia. Agua pasada. Tengo por delante un futuro prometedor lleno de esperanza. Amanda acelera cuando la barrera termina de subir y accedemos al interior. Espero que el resto del equipo esté ya por allí.

-Este Robert es un salido –comenta Amanda con una sonrisa entrando en la zona de aparcamientos. Los suyos están al otro lado de los míos -. ¿Sabes que me ha dicho? ¡Dile a Chris que te comparta un rato! ¡Será cabrón!

Vaya, otro al que le gustan las aventuras nocturnas. Cierto que he estado con más de una mujer a la vez, pero eso parece quedarse en una galaxia muy lejana. Últimamente estoy muy acostumbrado a un producto único, y la verdad es que no me deja nada disgustado.

-¿No le vas a decir nada? –me pregunta Amanda sorprendida mientras aparca su vehículo en una plaza libre.

-Que le den bien por el culo –respondo quitándome el cinturón de seguridad. Sé que no es algo por lo que debería estar tranquilo, pero lo cierto es que esos comentarios me los paso por la polla. Yo decido con quién quiero estar, y ahora mismo lo único que tengo claro es que Amanda es mi chica, pese a quien le pese.

Me estremezco un poco. Nunca he sido posesivo. Siempre he pensado que todo el mundo tiene libertad para ir con quien quiera. Ahora tengo una relación con Amanda, y sé que debería ponerme más serio y vigilante con comentarios de ese tipo.

 _¿Y qué hubiera pasado si se lo hubieran dicho a otra persona?_

Niego varias veces en silencio abriendo la puerta del coche. ¿Por qué demonios siempre vuelvo a lo mismo? Es un callejón sin salida.

Amanda abre el maletero y cojo mi bolsa de deporte. Me la cargo al hombro izquierdo mientras veo cómo mi chica cierra el maletero y echa el seguro al coche. Le paso un brazo por la cintura mientras caminamos hacia el interior de la comisaria. Me mira con lujuria y señala hacia la puerta que conduce hacia la salida de emergencia. Sé lo que está pensando. Lo que estamos pensando. Mi pene empieza a despertarse. Esto es un no parar.

Amanda me agarra de la mano y nos detenemos frente a la puerta. Se echa a mis brazos y me besa con desenfreno. Tiro la bolsa al suelo y la atraigo hacia mí pasando mis manos por su prieto culo, un culito que he tenido tiempo de explorar gustosamente.

Mi polla sigue creciendo y pidiendo guerra. El empalme empieza a ser considerable. Miro distraídamente hacia arriba mientras beso a Amanda en el cuello. No hay cámaras por allí. Menos mal. Mi chica emite un gemido de placer, y eso me gusta. Quiero hacerla llegar al éxtasis, a su explosión. Ya me encargaré de trabajarla bien.

Pasa su mano por mi entrepierna y ríe con gracia. Le gusta. Le gusto. Busco de nuevo su boca mientras nos acercamos a la puerta y miro hacia la zona de los aparcamientos de los S.T.A.R.S. Están casi todos ocupados a excepción de dos o tres, y uno de ellos es el mío.

Amanda me abre la bragueta del pantalón y mi amigo sale a flote sólo cubierto por mis bóxer. Entonces me fijo en un coche plateado que está aparcado en la parte izquierda. Un Ford Fiesta. Dejo de besar a Amanda para centrarme en el coche, uno que creo saber a quién pertenece.

 _¡Jill! Pero es imposible… Todavía está de baja._

Sé que por la tarde preguntó en el grupo la hora a la que entrenábamos, pero sólo lo entendí como simple curiosidad. Ahora… ya no lo tengo tan claro.

Me aparto de Amanda más bruscamente de lo que me gustaría y me agacho para coger mi bolsa. Necesito comprobarlo en persona.

-Pero, ¿qué…? –oigo exclamar a Amanda. No me atrevo ni a mirarla mientras me incorporo. Sé que le debo una disculpa.

-Cariño, acabo de acordarme que el capitán me ordenó enviarle unos informes por fax antes de que empezara el entrenamiento –miento lo mejor que puedo. ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? ¡Mentirle a mi chica!

-¿Y me vas a dejar así? –me espeta con los ojos llenos de furia y los mofletes como dos tomates. Redfield, la has cagado bien. La observo durante unos segundos sin saber bien qué decir. Me encantan todos nuestros juegos, pero… necesito saber si Jill está aquí.

Me acerco a Amanda y le acaricio el rostro. Me gira la cara violentamente. Está muy enfadada. Mierda. Deberían mandarme al infierno por todo esto.

-Escucha cielo… - la agarro del brazo para que me mire, pero vuelve a evitarme. Suspiro con resignación -. De verdad que me gustaría pasar un rato más contigo, pero esto es realmente importante, y no puede esperar.

Amanda sigue sin mirarme. Tiene los labios apretados. Maldita sea. ¿Por qué todas las mujeres son tan complicadas? Camino y me pongo delante de ella. Le pongo la mano derecha en la barbilla y le levanto el rostro. Nos miramos. Creo que está pensando que soy un maldito cabrón.

-Está bien –dice con resignación. Suspira -. Ve. Nos vemos más tarde.

Le sonrío y le planto un tierno beso en los labios. Saben de maravilla. Nos miramos por última vez y camino a buen ritmo hacia el interior de la comisaría. Mi primer destino serán los vestuarios. No sé cuánto tiempo hace de su llegada, ni dónde puede estar, pero el vestuario es el primer lugar por el que todos tenemos que pasar.

Camino por los pasillos al trote, y no me encuentro a ninguno de mis compañeros para preguntarles. Abro la puerta de los vestuarios escuchando voces al otro lado. Lo primero que veo es al capitán Enrico buscando algo en su taquilla. Joseph y Edward charlan al lado mientras se colocan la ropa de entrenamiento.

Veo a Barry atarse sus zapatillas en uno de los rincones más alejados.

-Barry, ¿has visto a Jill? –le pregunto sin andarme con rodeos. Barry levanta la mirada y me mira extrañado.

-¿Jill? Pero si todavía está de baja.

-No, su coche está en el parking.

-Ah… -parece muy sorprendido. Yo estoy igual -. Entonces puede que esté hablando con el capitán o con Irons…

Me rasco la barbilla distraídamente antes de abrir mi taquilla. Saco mi ropa de entrenamiento intentando averiguar dónde puede estar Jill. Puede que, tal y como ha dicho Barry, esté en la oficina o en el despacho de Irons. Pero ahora ellos van a estar en el entrenamiento con nosotros.

Lo cual quiere decir que tiene que estar en el pabellón… o en los vestuarios. ¡Sí, tiene que estar allí! Cojo rápidamente todo lo necesario y empiezo a desvestirme sin preocuparme si me están observando. Dejo la camiseta y el pantalón de cualquier manera en la taquilla y la cierro antes de que alguien vea el lío que tengo allí montado.

Dejo los zapatos bajo el asiento y me pongo la camisa blanca con el logo de los S.T.A.R.S. impreso y el lema _Raccoon City Basketball._ Detrás está puesto mi apellido y mi dorsal. Me pongo los pantalones casi de un tirón mientras algunos miembros del equipo pasan por mi lado.

-Te veo hay muy espabilado, Redfield –me dice Kenneth cuando pasa por mi lado -. Eso me gusta, aunque parezca que te han metido un cohete en el culo.

Me río sin poder evitarlo mientras me abrocho los cordones de mis tenis. Son de color blanco, y aunque no me gustan mucho, son muy cómodos. No soy tan innovador como Jill o Joseph, que llevan zapatillas de colores.

Miro a Barry, que está terminando de ajustarse el pantalón.

-¿Te queda mucho? –le pregunto impaciente. Quiero ir ya hacia el pabellón. Necesito ver a Jill.

-Tranquilo míster impaciencia –me responde Barry bromeando mientras se incorpora -. Hoy tienes muchas ganas de entrenar.

Y me mira como diciendo _eso no te lo crees ni tú._ Yo me limito a dedicarle la mejor de mis sonrisas.

-Yo también estoy deseando verla –añade sin dejar de sonreír. Me da una palmada en el hombro -. Vamos.

Pero justo cuando nos acercamos a la puerta un teléfono móvil empieza a sonar. Barry me mira y camina hacia su taquilla con tranquilidad. Abre la puerta y coge su teléfono con el ceño fruncido.

-Es Kate –me informa sin dejar de mirar la pantalla -. Ve tú delante. Luego te alcanzo.

Asiento en silencio y salgo al solitario pasillo que comunica la zona de aparcamientos con la primera planta de la comisaría. La pista donde entrenamos y los vestuarios están al otro lado, en el ala oeste.

Subo por las escaleras hacia la primera planta pensando en Amanda. Me he comportado como un auténtico capullo mintiéndole, pero la única forma de poder acercarme a Jill. No sé por qué está tan celosa. Ya le he dejado claro en varias ocasiones que Jill y yo somos muy buenos amigos, y que nos llevamos maravillosamente bien. Pero ella parece no entenderlo. Espero que toda esta situación se normalice algún día. Tal vez debería hablar con Claire. Quizá pueda darme algún consejo.

Claire está ahora muy liada con los exámenes finales. Hablamos muy poco últimamente. No quiero que se distraiga. Los resultados que obtenga ahora serán decisivos para su futuro. Le diré que se venga a Raccoon cuando ya esté más tranquila. Echo mucho de menos todas las cosas que hacíamos juntos: ir de fiesta, bañarnos en la piscina, jugar al billar…

-¡Chris! –exclama alguien a mi espalda. Me giro. Es Elliot -. ¿Qué pasa, tío? ¡Hace un siglo que no te veo!

-¡Elliot! –le choco la mano y nos damos un abrazo -. Estos horarios de mierda me matan, por no decir los entrenamientos.

-¿Ahora vais a entrenar?

-Sí, el cabrón de nuestro jefe nos ha aumentado las sesiones, aunque no sé para qué. Ya estamos prácticamente sentenciados.

-Vaya… Oye –baja un poco la voz -. Me he enterado que le has tirado la caña a cierta señorita, Don Juan.

Me río.

-Sí. Amanda y yo llevamos casi un mes.

-Tiene pinta de ser una fiera en la cama –comenta con una sonrisa y dándome un codazo en el hombro. Le devuelvo la sonrisa. Sí, es una fiera, pero no es lo único en lo que me fijo -. Me enteré de lo de Jill… ¿Cómo está?

Eso me recuerda la prisa que tenía por llegar al pabellón.

-Al principio estuvo bastante mal –le confieso. Estoy deseando largarme -. Pero ha conseguido salir adelante afortunadamente.

Consulto mi reloj. Mierda. Son casi las nueve y cuarto. La sesión está programada para y media. Si no me doy prisa no tendré tiempo de verla.

-Será mejor que me vaya –comento para dar por terminada la conversación -. Voy a llegar tarde al entrenamiento.

-Venga tío. A ver si quedamos para tomar algo.

Me despido con la mano y camino a buen ritmo hasta llegar a la pista de entrenamiento. Un vistazo rápido me hace ver que Jill no está por allí. Sólo veo a Brad y a Forest practicando tiros libres, a Enrico, Joseph y Kenneth tirar a canasta y al capitán Wesker charlar con el cretino de Irons. Se le ve bastante tranquilo después de todo. Me quito de su vista antes de que me detecte y vuelvo mis pasos.

Me detengo frente a la puerta de los vestuarios de las mujeres. Pego la oreja para intentar detectar algo. Oigo pasos al otro lado. Sonrío. Jill está dentro. Pego en la puerta.

-¿Sí? –su respuesta no se hace esperar. Sonrío aún más. Cómo me alegra que esté de vuelta.

-Jill, soy Chris. ¿Puedo pasar?

-Entra.

Abro la puerta bastante nervioso. Maldita sea. Ni que estuviera en una cita. Mis ojos la buscan rápidamente, y la encuentro sentada en un banco poniéndose sus zapatillas azules.

En la parte de arriba sólo lleva un sujetador deportivo. Mi polla reacciona de inmediato. Trago saliva. No debería pasarme esto, pero es que joder, la veo tan bien… Además, ya conozco su cuerpo un poco después de las experiencias que hemos compartido.

Mi amigo se pone más duro, y me es prácticamente imposible esconder mi erección. Para colmo, Jill levanta la cabeza y me mira con una sonrisa radiante. La mejor que me puede dedicar.

-Estás… genial –le suelto sin poder salir de mi asombro. Y pensar que hace unas semanas estuvo al borde de la muerte…

Su cara ha recuperado el color que había perdido. Siempre estaba pálida, pero ahora está llena de energía y de vitalidad. Incluso parece haber perdido algo de peso. Pero lo que más me sorprende es que su cuerpo está más tonificado, como si hubiera cogido un poco de masa muscular.

-Me vas a comer con la mirada –bromea poniéndose en pie. En ese momento puedo verle la cicatriz que va desde su hombro hasta su pecho izquierdo. Un recordatorio de lo cerca que estamos siempre de la muerte.

-¿Cómo estás? –le pregunto mientras se pone la camiseta de entreno.

-Ya me estaba aburriendo mucho en casa –responde mirándose en el espejo y ajustándose los pantalones -. El médico me ha dado esta mañana el alta, y como tenemos de turno de noche… Aquí estoy.

No puedo dejar de sonreír. Parezco un bobo. Me alegra tanto que haya vuelto… Seguro que el ánimo del equipo va a estar por las nubes. El mío ya lo está.

-Oye, ¿qué tienes ahí en el cuello? –me pregunta señalando mi parte derecha.

Me llevo una mano instintivamente a la zona. Mierda. Ha debido ser Amanda… y otra vez vuelve a pillarme Jill. Los otros capullos ya me podrían haber dicho algo. A lo mejor no se han dado cuenta.

Me acerco al lavabo y enciendo el grifo. Me doy con agua por el cuello en la zona donde veo unas marcas rosas de pintalabios. Oigo a Jill reírse a mis espaldas. Sí, muy graciosa. Me miro en el espejo y compruebo con alegría que no queda rastro.

-¿Cómo te va con Amanda? –me pregunta mientras se coloca la cerpa en la cabeza. No sé si es su tono de voz o su actitud, pero algo me dice que está bastante interesada en el tema.

-La verdad que bastante bien –respondo siendo sincero. Todo va según lo previsto. ¿Por qué iba a mentirle?

 _¿Por qué albergas otras esperanzas?_

¿En qué diablos estoy pensando? Ni hablar. Debo quitar toda esa mierda de mi cabeza. De inmediato.

-Me alegro –contesta Jill poniendo su ropa de calle junto a su bolso -. Se te ve muy feliz.

¿En serio? ¿De verdad se me nota? Hay algo en su forma de decir la palabra feliz que no me ha gustado. ¿Envidia? No lo creo. Jill no es ese tipo de persona. ¿Y si ese Tom la está tratando mal? No quiero ni imaginarlo.

-¿Y tú qué tal con Tom? –le pregunto para salir de dudas. Hace muchos días que no nos vemos, aunque intercambiamos mensajes a diario. Tarda más de la cuenta en responder. Vaya…

-Es encantador –me mira con esos encantadores ojos grises. Le brillan de emoción. Parece que estaba jugando al despiste -. Me ha ayudado mucho estos días. Se porta muy bien conmigo.

Asiento en silencio. Menos mal, porque iba y le partía la cara a ese cabrón. No soporto la idea de que las personas que me importan sufran. No acercamos… y nos damos un abrazo. Cierro los ojos. Sé lo que significa. Se siente agradecida por estar aquí de nuevo.

-Bienvenida a casa –susurro. Su pelo huele de maravilla. Me cautiva. Nos apartamos lentamente sin dejar de sonreír.

-Tengo que entregarle el papel del alta a Irons.

-¿Todavía no lo sabe el muy cabrón?

Jill ríe.

-Cuando he ido a su despacho no estaba, así que se lo daré ahora… ¿Lo has visto por casualidad?

-Sí… está metiendo las narices donde siempre.

Volvemos a sonreír y abro la puerta que comunica con el pasillo. Dejo que Jill salga en primer lugar y luego lo hago yo. Estoy seguro de que va a ser una noche menos larga de lo normal. Caminamos en silencio los últimos metros que nos separan del campo. Todos están distraídos, pero nuestros pasos llaman la atención del equipo.

No puedo evitar sentirme feliz al ver a todos mis compañeros quedarse boquiabiertos y venir a nuestro encuentro sin dar crédito a lo que ven. Todos le dan abrazos y gestos de cariño. No me equivocaba al pensar que íbamos a estar más animados.

Comparto una mirada con Barry. Gracias a Dios que todo salió bien.


	35. Chapter 35

¡Buenas una semana más! Aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo de la historia. ¡Que comience la primera final!

35.

Bajo del coche con los nervios a flor de piel. Ha llegado el gran día, el día señalado por toda Raccoon City. La camiseta se me pega al cuerpo por el sudor. Ya veo por los exteriores del estadio a una gran multitud dirigirse hacia él. Madre mía. Espero que lo hagamos bien y no defraudemos a toda esa gente que nos ha estado prestando su apoyo en las últimas semanas.

Le hecho el seguro al coche y veo que hay muchos seguidores apoyados en la valla. Me gritan. Me aclaman. Les saludo sin demasiada convicción y empiezo a caminar hacia el interior. Veo que la mayoría del equipo ya está allí. Bien. Eso me mantendrá distraído hasta que empecemos.

Saludo con la mano a un par de guardas de seguridad. Les conozco de vista. Creo que incluso uno de ellos vive cerca de mi apartamento. Camino en silencio por el pasillo intentando dejar mi mente en blanco. Qué difícil es, y mis nervios tampoco ayudan.

Paso junto al vestuario de las mujeres. La puerta está abierta, pero no hay nadie en el interior. Jill no va a jugar más con nosotros. Por si la situación no era ya complicada, esto lo agrava aún más. Me quedo apoyado en el quicio de la puerta, y le propino un puñetazo.

Maldita sea. Con lo bien que lo estábamos haciendo, que incluso llegamos a estar primeros, se ha ido todo a la mierda en los últimos partidos. Todo se vino al traste esta mañana, cuando terminamos nuestro turno.

Irons mandó a llamar a Jill antes de las siete y media. Eran las ocho, y aún no se había presentado, así que supuse que la reunión o lo que quiera que fuera se había alargado. Así que decidí irme a casa y esperar para llamarla más tarde.

Cuando terminé de desayunar, a eso de las nueve y cuarto, decidí llamarla. Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber qué le había dicho ese cabronazo, aunque, desafortunadamente, me lo imaginaba. Tardó un poco más de la cuenta en cogerlo, e imaginé que no tenía muchas ganas de hablar. La conversación sigue muy fresca en mi memoria.

 _-Hola Chris –me saludó bastante alicaída -. Estaba esperando tu llamada._

 _Cómo me conoce…_

 _-¿Qué quería nuestro querido jefe?_

 _-Creo que te lo puedes imaginar… -se hace un silencio muy incómodo hasta que Jill vuelve a hablarme -. No voy a jugar más._

 _-¿Y eso por qué? –le pregunté muy furioso. Irons había vuelto a hacer de las suyas -. ¿Qué motivo te ha dado?_

 _-Simplemente dice que no quiere arriesgarme más. ¿Cómo lo dijo? Ah sí, que mi valor y lealtad están dentro de la comisaría y no en una cancha de baloncesto._

 _-Gilipollas._

 _-Eso mismo pensé yo cuando me lo dijo._

 _Intenté sonreír, pero me costaba. No sabía exactamente qué decirle a Jill para tranquilizarla, pero estaba convencido de que cualquier cosa que pusiera como excusa no haría cambiar de opinión a Irons._

 _-Lo siento mucho, Jill –y lo dije de corazón. Es muy importante para el equipo por todo lo que aporta -. Espero verte aunque sea en la grada._

 _Suspira. Desde que está de baja no nos ha acompañado a ninguno de los encuentros. Imagino que se sentirá muy frustrada. A mí me pasaría lo mismo._

 _-Lo intentaré –me respondió sin demasiada convicción. Ya sabía yo que me costaría convencerla -. Chris… -se detuvo unos segundos -. Gracias por llamarme. Lo necesitaba._

 _-Qué tonta eres… -negué en silencio varias veces -. Los amigos siempre están ahí, y tú siempre lo estás, así que es mi deber ayudar y apoyar a los que me importan._

 _Lo pensé durante unos segundos. Desde luego que sonaba a una declaración de intenciones. Suerte que Amanda no estaba por allí cerca. Me habría crucificado. ¿Y por qué debería preocuparme? No lo sé._

 _-Gracias Chris. Sabes que yo también te tengo en muy alta estima. Suerte para esta tarde. Besos._

Y me colgó sin que me diera tiempo a decirle nada más. Debe estar muy dolida. Yo lo estaría. Decidí no comentar nada en el grupo. No me parecía justo. Sin embargo, poco antes de venir al estadio, he visto que Jill había escrito en el grupo. Ya les había dicho al resto lo que Irons consideraba "mejor" para el equipo.

Sólo espero que esté presente en las gradas. Tiene un sitio reservado detrás del banquillo. Amanda vendrá al comienzo del partido, y Claire está estudiando para un examen que tiene mañana. Tal vez debería llamarla.

Me aparto del vestuario de las chicas y busco mi teléfono móvil. Lo tengo en el vaquero. Busco el número de mi hermana, aunque me lo sé de memoria, y me llevo el teléfono a la oreja. Pasan tres o cuatro tonos cuando lo coge. No debo entretenerme mucho. Irons estará a punto de dar la charla.

-¿Cómo está mi hermano favorito? –me saluda Claire con alegría. Espero poder verla pronto. La echo mucho de menos.

-Es el único que tienes –bromeo intentando contagiarme de ese buen humor. Mi hermana ríe al otro lado -. Espero que estés estudiando duro.

-¿Por quién me tomas? –me responde enfadada, aunque sé que no lo está. Casi nunca hemos discutido -. Claro que estoy estudiando. Ya sólo me quedan dos exámenes.

-Genial. ¿Cuándo es el último?

-El viernes que viene.

Lo pienso unos segundos. El partido es el sábado. Podría decirle que viniera… siempre y cuando merezca la pena ver el partido. Qué demonios… Que se venga sí o sí. Hace meses que no nos vemos.

-Pues ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer… Coges tu preciosa moto y te vienes a Raccoon. ¿Qué te parece?

-Hace tanto que no nos vemos…

-Lo sé, Claire… Vente.

-Iré, hermano. Te lo prometo.

-Voy a entrar al vestuario. Te avisaré cuando tenga un hueco. Te quiero Claire.

-Y yo a ti Chris. ¡Mucha suerte! Dale saludos a Amanda.

Cuelgo el teléfono y me quedo mirándolo unos instantes. Hora de enfrentarse al ánimo del vestuario. Estoy convencido de que el capitán Wesker estará intentando hacer todo lo posible para que el ambiente sea óptimo.

Abro la puerta y una música de rap inunda mis oídos. Bueno, al menos no están como si estuvieran en misa. Lo primero que veo, y que me llama mucho la atención, es a Kenneth sentado en una esquina con un rosario en la mano. Me quedo muy sorprendido. Jamás hubiera tomado al bueno de Kenneth por un religioso.

Enrico les está explicando algo a Richard y a Joseph. Supongo que será algo relacionado con el manejo del balón. Puedo oír sus voces aunque no lo que dice. La música está un poco más alta de lo normal. Paso junto al capitán. Levanta la mirada. Le devuelvo el saludo y me detengo dos asientos más a su izquierda, entre Forest y Barry.

-¿Qué tal chicos? –los saludo dejando mi bolsa en la taquilla. Llevo sólo ropa de repuesto y mis zapatillas. Las saco y las dejo en el suelo.

-Aquí estábamos hablando de cómo detener el juego interior de Maine –responde Forest mientras cojo mi chándal y la equipación.

-La otra vez nos trajo de cabeza –opino quitándome la camiseta. Mi miro unos segundos en el espejo. Estoy en muy buena forma. Me pongo la parte de arriba del conjunto. Jugamos de blanco -. La mayoría de sus puntos vinieron de ahí. Había un tal… ¿Trump?

-Trapp –me corrige Barry. Como para olvidarlo. Al capitán le costó horrores pararlo. Hizo treinta y tres puntos.

-Eso es… -murmuro quitándome los pantalones. Me quedo en calzoncillos y me pongo los pantalones cortos. Joseph pasa por mi lado. Se me queda mirando.

-Qué te gusta lucir palmito, Redfield –bromea cogiendo algo de su taquilla. Se gira y me mira sonriendo -. Las tendrás a todas locas.

Me río. Que les gusta meterse conmigo por lo atractivo que les resulto a las mujeres. Siempre que salimos a tomar algo se acercan más a mí que al resto.

-Yo ya estoy cogido –levantando las manos hago como que me disculpo. Me siento en la silla y me pongo los calcetines -. Te sorprendería saber que alguna me ha rechazado.

-¡Venga ya!

-Chicos… -nos advierte el capitán Wesker. Vale, lo hemos pillado. Se acabó el recreo.

Me pongo el chándal blanco a juego con el uniforme y me levanto para ajustarme el pantalón. Veo enfrente a Brad. Está con cara de no saber muy bien qué hace allí. En los últimos partidos ha jugado minutos, y nos quedamos sorprendidos al ver que pudo botar el balón más de dos veces seguidas sin que le entrara el pánico.

Le tiembla el labio inferior, y que Edward y Richard se pongan a aplaudirle cerca para asustarlo tampoco contribuye a que su ánimo mejore. Toda esta situación es realmente divertida.

Miro a Barry. Le noto más tenso de lo normal. No se da cuenta de que lo estoy observando. Está mirando fijamente una foto de su familia. Sí, Barry es un buen hombre. Lo sé desde el momento en el que crucé la primera palabra con él.

-Se sentirán muy orgullosas de ti –le digo sacándolo de su estado de concentración. No he visto demasiadas veces a su mujer y a sus hijas, pero sé que Barry daría cualquier cosa por ellas. Moira debe tener unos cuatro años, y Polly dos. Barry me sonríe.

-El día que tengas una familia entenderás que cada cosa que haces es por ellos. Nunca les he fallado… ni les voy a fallar.

La puerta que da acceso al vestuario se abre. Lo primero que veo es a un tipo bajito y rechoncho vestido con un traje negro que no le pega ni con cola. Me pongo a mirar hacia otro lado para no reírme. Creo que a algunos de mis compañeros les pasa lo mismo.

-Bueno, espero que hayan cogido fuerzas –nos saluda Irons con un gesto de absoluto asco, dándonos a entender que prefiere estar en cualquier otro sitio menos allí -. Como ya sabrán, ya no contaremos con la ayuda de la señorita Valentine. Los médicos y yo hemos decidido que era mejor no forzarla en vista de los últimos entrenamientos realizados.

Tuerzo el gesto. Es una pena. Yo no he visto que lo hiciera mal en las pruebas específicas que realizaba. Pero bueno, si ellos han decidido eso será por el bien de Jill. Sin embargo, me da mucho coraje porque sé que se ha estado esforzando mucho para ayudarnos en estos dos importantes compromisos.

-Hoy tendrán un hueso duro de roer –sigue hablando el jefe de policía con una pizarra y un rotulador en las manos -. Los S.T.A.R.S. de Maine tienen jugadores capaces de tirar desde cualquier posición. No obstante, basan su juego en la zona –traza un círculo bastante mal hecho por la canasta. Intento no reírme de nuevo -. Ya sufrieron en sus propias carnes cómo se las gastan cuando sus hombres altos se mueven. Hoy, especialmente Wesker, Dewey, Marini y Sullivan, se encargarán de que eso no ocurra. Vamos a basar nuestro juego en defender la zona y en abrir espacios en ataque para jugar desde el exterior. ¿Alguna pregunta hasta aquí?

Se para unos instantes en mí. Le mantengo la mirada. Que no se crea que voy a achantarme porque él quiera. Tal vez debería sonreírle y enseñarle cómo se hace. Estoy completamente seguro de que lo enfurecería mucho.

-Para este partido jugarán de titulares Frost, Speyer, Redfield, Wesker y Dewey…

 _Tampoco es mucha novedad…_

-Circulación fluida de balón –nos grita como si hubiéramos hecho algo mal, y eso que todavía ni hemos empezado -. Nada de pérdidas tontas. Posesiones largas y ayudas siempre que la situación no sea muy incómoda. Vamos, fuera.

Irons y yo compartimos una mirada de odio que sólo está reservada para nosotros. Me levanto detrás de los demás y ponemos rumbo hacia la pista. Vuelvo a ponerme nervioso. Cada vez queda menos para saber si vamos a seguir peleando o si se terminó todo para nosotros.

Camino por el pasillo tras Edward y Richard. Todos vamos en silencio. Estamos muy concentrados. Entonces, veo a un árbitro hablar con Irons. Me pregunto qué le estará diciendo. Se me ocurre una idea. Me agacho y hago como que me ato los cordones de las zapatillas.

-Disculpe, señor Irons. No le molestaría si no fuera necesario. Verá, según nuestra normativa, todos los equipos deben convocar a once jugadores aunque luego no disputen minutos.

-¿Y qué estúpida norma es ésa? Hasta ahora no he tenido problemas con nada de eso.

-Es que los registros se hacen a ordenador, pero hoy hemos tenido que hacerlo a mano, y al realizar un recuento, hemos visto que falta uno.

 _Éste es capaz de ponerse a sí mismo…_

Termino de abrocharme uno de los zapatos y paso al otro. Lento, muy lento Redfield.

-¡Está bien! –exclama Irons alterado. Veo que el árbitro incluso está asustado -. Tenemos un jugador de baja. Si lo incluyo pero no participa, no habría ningún problema.

 _¿Cómo? ¿Estoy oyendo bien? ¿Va a incluir a Jill en la convocatoria?_

-Así es, señor. Le pido disculpas por los problemas que pueda ocasionar.

-Maldita sea. Incluya a Jill Valentine en la lista.

-Sí, señor. Gracias.

Y se marchan de allí sin haberme prestado atención. Me levanto rápidamente sin saber bien qué hacer. ¿Debería avisar a Jill para ver si así viene? Si está convocada, Irons no puede decirle nada por venir, pero ése es capaz de dejarla sentada sólo para humillarla.

Debo tomar una decisión rápido. Pronto se darán cuenta de que no estoy y vendrán a buscarme. Decido ir al vestuario. Sólo serán unos segundos. Abro la puerta rápidamente y la cierro haciendo bastante ruido.

Cojo mi bolso y saco el teléfono. Le escribo a Jill por Whatsapp, pero no esperaré su respuesta. No puedo perder tiempo.

 _Irons te ha incluido en la convocatoria._

Suficiente. Guardo el teléfono rápidamente en el bolso y me pongo de pie. Será mejor que me marche. Oigo pasos al otro lado. Ya sabía yo que venían a buscarme.

-¿Chris? –es Barry. Parece preocupado.

-Voy –miento abriendo la puerta -. Estaba en el servicio.

Barry me escruta con la mirada. Sé que no he conseguido engañarle. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho, y me tiene calado hasta el fondo.

-Estábamos preocupados –me dice Barry mientras caminamos por el pasillo -. Vi que saliste, pero ya te perdí el rastro.

-Ya te lo he dicho. Estaba en el servicio.

Dudo si contarle la conversación entre el árbitro y Irons. Sé lo que me va a decir: es un puro formalismo. No va a venir. Puedo oír al público en las gradas. Escuché que se habían repartido casi todas las entradas.

La grada que veo delante tiene aún muchos huecos libres, pero estoy seguro de que con el tiempo se llenarán. Los presentes gritan cuando nos ven aparecer a Barry y a mí. Sonrío un poco tenso. Tenemos que jugar como nunca.

Miro hacia la zona de nuestro banquillo, donde Irons charla con los médicos y los preparadores. El resto del equipo está calentando. Me uno a ellos. Entonces veo a Amanda justo detrás de uno de los doctores. A su lado hay una chica joven que me saluda con la mano. Me quedo boquiabierto. No puede ser.

-¡Claire! –grito olvidándome por completo de lo que iba a hacer. Corro hacia el banquillo y paso por el lado con Irons fulminándome con la mirada.

Mi hermana me espera con los brazos abiertos. Dios, qué guapa está. Hace unos seis meses que no la veo. Desde que celebramos mi cumpleaños concretamente. Claire se asoma a la barandilla que separa la grada del campo y la abrazo con fuerza.

-Eres una mentirosa de pacotilla, pequeña Redfield –bromeo sin dejar de soltar a mi hermana. Cuánto echaba de menos estar con ella.

-¡Oh, Chris! Cuando vi salir a todo el equipo menos a ti… Le pregunté incluso a Barry. ¿Dónde estabas?

-En el servicio. ¿No tenías mañana un examen?

-Las mujeres mentimos muy bien –sigue bromeando mi hermana dándome un beso en la mejilla -. Son la semana que viene.

-¡Redfield! –oigo una voz llena de furia gritar. Es Irons. Si las miradas matasen…

-Tengo que irme. Luego te veo. Estás genial.

Le aprieto la mano y miro a Amanda. Le guiño un ojo y echo a correr hacia donde está el resto del equipo. Veo que los del equipo Alpha están calentando y los del Bravo tirando a canasta. Esquivo a los del equipo Bravo como puedo y me sitúo junto a Barry. Está estirando las piernas y calentando los tobillos.

-No sabía que Claire venía –me dice cuando me pongo a su lado. Estiro mi cuerpo e intento tocarme los pies con las manos.

-Yo tampoco. Creía que tenía un examen –respondo viendo a Barry saludar a alguien con la mano. Miro hacia la grada y veo a Katie, su mujer, con sus dos niñas: Moira y Polly. Ambas están saludando a su padre. Sonrío. Es agradable ver todo el apoyo que nos está dando nuestra familia.

-Qué grandes están ya –comento cambiando el ejercicio. Ahora abro las piernas lo máximo que puedo e intento tocar el suelo sin doblar las rodillas.

-Cuando tengas niños, verás lo rápido que crecen –responde con los ojos llenos de emoción y orgullo. Aún me queda mucho para plantearme ser padre, aunque quién sabe dentro de un par de años.

-Me lo imagino.

Veo que por el pasillo empieza a venir el equipo rival. Los pitos son inmediatos en cuanto el locutor anuncia que los S.T.A.R.S. de Maine van a entrar en la pista. Las gradas están a rebosar. Ya van quedando muy pocos asientos libres. Raccoon City se ha volcado de lleno con nosotros. Tenemos que devolverles el favor.


	36. Chapter 36

¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal estáis? Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo. La hora de la verdad.

36.

Tom está sentado en el sofá a mi lado. Yo intento quedarme quieta, pero no puedo. El partido va a empezar, y no puedo evitar que mi frustración vaya aumentando por segundos. Yo tendría que estar ahí ayudando al equipo. Si hoy perdemos, los S.T.A.R.S. de Maine serán los campeones.

Sólo nos vale la victoria, y no creo que nuestro rival nos la vaya a servir en bandeja. Tom me dirige una mirada rápida. Sabe lo importante que esto es para mí, y ha decidido quedarse conmigo a pesar de que tiene que estudiar. Le miro. No puedo estar más contenta por tenerlo a mi lado.

-Será mejor que te sientes –me advierte Tom con un tono de voz tranquilo -. Va a empezar ya. Espero que tus compañeros hagan magia hoy, porque si perdéis…

Me siento a su lado viendo a todos los jugadores ponerse en posición. Si, Tom, no hace falta que lo repitas. Soy perfectamente consciente de lo que nos jugamos. El árbitro se acerca al centro, donde Edward y un tipo rubio se disponen a saltar en cuanto el balón esté en el aire. Es una sensación muy extraña ver el partido desde aquí. Siempre lo he hecho desde la pista.

Junto las manos a la altura de mis labios mientras veo cómo el árbitro lanza el balón hacia arriba, fuera del alcance de Edward y su rival. La suerte ya está echada. Observo con rabia cómo el tipo rubio roza con la yema de los dedos el balón y va a parar hacia uno de sus compañeros, concretamente… una mujer.

Me sorprendo. No sabía que en los S.T.A.R.S. de Maine había una mujer. Aún estaba de baja cuando mis compañeros fueron a Augusta para disputar el encuentro, y ninguno me comentó nada al respecto, sólo que la derrota había sido muy abultada.

Puede que esa mujer los superara en todos los aspectos y se sentían avergonzados de reconocerlo.

Típico de los hombres. Quiero ver cómo juega. Observo con horror cómo uno de los jugadores de Maine está completamente desmarcado. Le pasan el balón. Tira desde tres o cuatro metros y la pelota entra limpiamente. Empezamos bien. Wesker saca de banda y se la da a Joseph.

 _Ese balón tendría que llevarlo yo…_

Joseph cruza nuestra zona de juego y se detiene delante de la línea de tres puntos. La mujer abre los brazos para cubrir las zonas de pase. Vaya, sería muy interesante enfrentarme a ella. Joseph hace un amago de pase hacia la zona, donde Edward la pide. Decide enviársela a Forest, que está a su derecha.

Pero la mujer descubre sus intenciones y mete la mano en el momento justo. Se queda con él en las manos y manda un pase largo hacia uno de sus compañeros que va solo hacia canasta.

Con un mate sin demasiada historia sube dos puntos más al marcador. Maldita sea. No damos una. Debemos tener la cabeza fría. Creo que eso es lo que Chris le está diciendo a Joseph mientras le pasa el balón desde el lateral. Joseph cruza rápidamente la línea divisoria y se detiene en el lateral izquierdo.

El capitán Wesker realiza un bloqueo y Joseph pasa de la línea de tres puntos. Se detiene delante de un defensor que detiene su avance. Veo que Chris va corriendo solo hacia la canasta. Pasa por su lado pero no se la pasa. Joseph vuelve a sacar el balón hacia fuera. Forest lo recibe y se la pasa al capitán.

Wesker sortea a su defensor y corre hacia la canasta. Chris está debajo solo. Se la pasa. Chris deja una bandeja…. Y se sale por unos dedos milagrosos que ha metido el defensor… ¡cuando ya había tocado tablero!

-¡Tapón ilegal! –protesto llevándome las manos a la cabeza. No puedo creerme que el árbitro no lo haya visto. Veo que algunos del banquillo se levantan pidiendo que entre la canasta.

Los S.T.A.R.S. de Maine han aprovechado el despiste para anotar otros dos puntos fáciles. Veo al capitán y a varios jugadores más hablar con el árbitro. Incluso Irons está metido en el ajo. Oigo al público abuchear. Espero que no sea al equipo.

Kenneth empieza a hacerle al árbitro gestos como consecuencia de la rabia, y me quedo sorprendida al oír el silbato y ver cómo le han pitado una técnica. Madre mía.

-Esto no me gusta… -murmuro viendo al capitán llevándose a Kenneth, Forest y Richard hacia otro lado.

-Creo que el árbitro está siendo un poco riguroso con las faltas –opina Tom mientras me llevo las manos a la cabeza. No podemos dejar que las emociones nos dominen.

Uno de los S.T.A.R.S. de Maine se acerca a la línea de tiros libres. Mis compañeros aún siguen hablando entre ellos. Lo que más me sorprende es ver a Chris bastante tranquilo. No sé si será por los nervios, pero no es típico de él. Rezo en silencio para que el tiro libre no entre… Mis plegarias se las lleva el viento.

Llevamos encajado un parcial de siete a cero. No podemos seguir así. Me sorprende ver que es el capitán el que sube el balón. Se detiene un poco más allá de la línea divisoria. Edward acude a hacer un bloqueo. Wesker sale de él sin demasiadas dificultades, pero le salen dos contrincantes al paso. Intenta llevar el balón hacia uno de los laterales sin demasiado éxito. Está muy bien cubierto.

Veo que Chris pasa por detrás. El capitán le cede la pelota. Chris hace un amago de tiro. El rival no pica. Maldita sea… Chris entra un poco en la zona. Se acaba el tiempo. Se levanta y tira… pero el balón va directo hacia Forest, que está en la parte izquierda. El pase le pilla tan desprevenido que prácticamente ha tenido que quitarse el balón de encima.

Doy un golpe al respaldo del sofá al comprobar cómo uno de los rivales se hace con el balón en el aire. No nos está saliendo nada. Los S.T.A.R.S. de Maine entran en nuestro campo. Veo que mis compañeros han decidido situarse en zona. Espero que con un cambio de estrategia podamos arreglar esta situación.

Uno de ellos corre hacia la esquina derecha, completamente solo. La recibe y se levanta de tres sin que le opongan resistencia. Cuando el capitán ha saltado ya era tarde. Y otros tres puntos más para Maine. Irons pide tiempo muerto hecho una furia. Le grita algo a Chris y a Joseph. No es justo. El equipo entero es el que no está bien.

-Lo siento mucho, nena –me intenta consolar Tom dándome unas palmadas en la rodilla. No sé qué decir. Estoy en shock.

-Lo estamos haciendo fatal. Tiene que haber algo que cambie la dinámica del partido.

Los jugadores empiezan a saltar de nuevo a la pista. Veo que Irons ha cambiado a Joseph, Forest y Edward por Richard, Barry y Enrico. Me sorprende el cambio. Quiere decir que Chris o el capitán van a jugar de escoltas. Barry saca de fondo. Richard deja botar unos segundos el balón para avanzar sin que el tiempo corra. Eso lo he hecho muchas veces también.

Chris está en uno de los laterales. Es escolta. Frunzo el ceño. ¿A qué está jugando Irons? ¿Por qué no ha dejado que Joseph o a Forest se encarguen de ese puesto? Estoy segura que mis compañeros están tan sorprendidos como yo. El capitán Wesker, ahora en la posición de alero, pasa por detrás de Richard. Hace un bloqueo y Richard sale de él rápidamente.

Le pasa el balón a Enrico, que está en el poste bajo intentando abrirse hueco. Uno de los S.T.A.R.S. de Maine sale en ayuda de su compañero. Concretamente, el que defiende a Chris. Enrico lo ve y le pasa el balón a Chris. Está solo. No puede fallar. Se levanta desde unos cuatro metros y lanza. El balón da en el aro, sale despedido hacia arriba… y entra.

Resoplo. Qué alivio. Con mucho trabajo, pero hemos conseguido nuestra primera canasta después de casi cinco minutos. Chris resopla también. Sonrío. Hasta para eso estamos compenetrados. A veces… me da hasta miedo.

Atacan los S.T.A.R.S. de Maine, que también han hecho algunos cambios. Ahora el base es un hombre. Richard le defiende de cerca. No se despega ni un centímetro. Eso me gusta. Espero que esta canasta haya servido para motivarles. El que lleva el balón se la pasa a un compañero que está fuera de la zona.

Wesker le defiende. Barry acude a realizar una defensa intensa. El tipo se ve acorralado. No tiene un pase claro. Me acomodo en el sofá con las manos entrelazadas a la altura de mis labios. Dios, esto tiene que salir bien. Los segundos pasan, y el balón no sale de allí. Veo que Barry mete la mano y coge el balón, pero el rival también.

Luchan durante unos segundos por él hasta que suena el silbato. Aplaudo. Muy buena, Barry. Y lo mejor de todo es que el salto lo gana. Richard se queda con la pelota en las manos hasta que todos los rivales vuelven a su área.

Richard se la pasa a Chris, que bota el balón bastante bajo e indicándole algo a Enrico. Chris penetra un poco en la zona y se la deja al capitán del equipo Bravo. Enrico vuelve a sacarla hacia fuera, donde Wesker recibe el balón.

Aguanta unos segundos con el balón escondido. Quedan cinco segundos para que se acabe la posesión. Da unos pasos y se levanta. Tira en carrera. La pelota da en el aro y sale despedida hacia la izquierda. Uno de los hombres más altos de los S.T.A.R.S. de Maine la atrapa. Aprieto el puño con rabia. Venga, vamos…

Ahora están todos en nuestra área. Escucho al público animarnos. Es digno de admirar. Ojalá pudiéramos responderles como se merecen. El balón está en la zona. Enrico defiende a su marca, que avanza de espaldas a canasta. Se detiene, pero Enrico no cae en la trampa. Sigue con los brazos en alto.

Y entonces, el tipo pasa el balón hacia la parte derecha, donde la recibe el número diez. Trapp o algo así. Ya me han hablado del dolor de cabeza que supuso defenderle en el anterior partido. Bota el balón entre las piernas y lanza desde el triple. Chris salta bien e intenta estorbarle, pero no da resultado.

Chris niega constantemente con la cabeza. A pesar de la buena defensa han conseguido salirse con la suya. Qué mala suerte. Richard mueve la pelota. Se la da a Chris. Chris se la pasa a Barry. Recibe un bloqueo del propio Chris y avanza y se la deja a Enrico en el poste. Enrico se la devuelve a Chris cuando pasa por su lado.

Chris le da un pase por la espalda a Wesker, que está por la zona. Me quedo boquiabierta. ¿Cómo demonios ha hecho eso? El árbitro toca el silbato en el momento en el que el capitán recibe una falta cuando tira. No entra por muy poco.

Bueno, de una buena jugada hemos sacado dos tiros libres. No está nada mal. El capitán se acerca a la línea de personal tan serio como de costumbre. Es muy seguro con los tiros libres. No creo que falle.

-Qué chungo tiene que ser trabajar para él –comenta Tom sin apartar la mirada de la televisión. Me río sin poder evitarlo. Respiro aliviada al comprobar que el primer tiro va dentro.

-Es un poco difícil, sí –respondo al comentario de Tom viendo cómo Wesker vuelve a recibir el balón -. Lo que más me importa es que es un auténtico profesional.

El segundo tiro libre entra sin rozar el aro. Volvemos a estar nueve por debajo. Pero lo más preocupante es que quedan tres minutos para que termine el primer cuarto y sólo llevamos una canasta de Chris y dos tiros libres.

El base de Maine conduce el balón con tranquilidad. Se para delante de la línea de tres. Bota el balón de una mano a otra intentando despistar a Richard. Pero él no se deja intimidar. Mantiene firme su posición. Uno de los rivales le sale al paso.

Richard sale del lío como puede, pero el capitán Wesker acude a la ayuda rápidamente. Muy buena ayuda. Les quedan poco más de diez segundos. El tipo sigue botando el balón. No lo ve nada claro. Eso está muy bien. De pronto, se levanta y tira. Ha sido un tiro tan forzado que se queda corto y va a parar a las manos de Chris.

Vuelvo a respirar aliviada. Chris sube el balón como si de un base se tratara. Sonrío. Yo le enseñé a hacer eso en uno de los entrenamientos en la comisaría. Hemos aprendido mucho el uno del otro. Le veo entrar en la zona como si nada. Se levanta y deja una bandeja. Ha pillado a todo el equipo desprevenido.

El estadio vuelve a rugir con fuerza. Nos hemos puesto a siete. Llevamos un par de minutos jugando a un nivel excelente. Los S.T.A.R.S. de Maine vuelven al ataque. El base le cede el balón a otro jugador que pasa por su lado. Concretamente, a Trapp. Eso no es bueno. El capitán sale a su encuentro. Le pone una mano en la cintura para evitar que avance. Trapp trastabilla un poco pero consigue salvar el balón.

Wesker sigue sin dejarle un centímetro. Los segundos pasan y no hace ningún tipo de jugada. Estoy viendo que les gusta mucho jugar en estático y defender en zona. Nos quieren pillar por todos lados. Trapp amaga el tiro. Sorprendentemente, el capitán cae.

Trapp da un paso lateral y se levanta de tres cuando quedan siete segundos. Entra limpia. El estadio vuelve a enmudecer. Este tío está en racha, y no conseguimos pararlo. Irons cambia al capitán Wesker y a Chris por Kenneth y Joseph.

Esos minutos de descanso les vendrán bien. Volvemos al ataque. Richard se para y mira alrededor. Se la da a Joseph. Joseph avanza un poco hacia la derecha. Se la pasa a Barry, que está vuelto de espaldas. Da unos pasos y se la devuelve a Joseph cuando pasa por su lado.

Joseph aguanta el balón cerca de la línea de fondo. Salen dos contrarios a defenderle. Joseph le da un pase picado a Barry, que se cuelga del aro. Me uno a los aplausos del banquillo y la ovación de la grada. Qué pena que los nervios hayan sido tan traicioneros con nosotros al principio.

Volvemos a los condenados ocho puntos de diferencia, los mismos que hemos anotado en este cuarto. Muy preocupante. Quedan cuarenta segundos para el final. A ver si podemos defender bien esta jugada. El base penetra un poco en la zona, pero se detiene. La saca hacia el exterior, donde están situados la mayoría de los S.T.A.R.S. de Maine.

Trapp la recibe y da un pase por alto al pívot del equipo, que está siendo defendido por Kenneth. Mete un poco el cuerpo para estorbar, pero no da resultado. Ya están muy cerca del aro. El tipo se levanta y lanza el balón con tan mala suerte que Kenneth le da con fuerza en el brazo. El golpe se ha escuchado hasta aquí.

El árbitro pita y se acerca corriendo para comprobar el estado del jugador que está en el suelo. Kenneth levanta las manos en señal de disculpa. Lo conozco muy bien, y aunque por su físico intimida, es un bonachón. Algunos de los rivales se acercan a él para pedirle explicaciones.

En el banquillo veo a Chris, al capitán Wesker y a Forest levantados. La cámara se centra en el árbitro y se me para el corazón al verle señalar una falta antideportiva. Kenneth ya tenía una técnica. Está expulsado. No me lo puedo creer.

Enrico y Barry están hablando con el árbitro sin demasiado éxito. Va a servir de poco la charla. Dios, ahora sólo somos nueve, y sin contar a Brad, ocho… El árbitro les pide a Barry y a Enrico que se larguen, y le indica a Kenneth el camino de los vestuarios. Cabizbajo, veo a mi compañero abandonar la pista animado por el resto y el público, que corea su nombre.

Ahora sí que estamos metidos en graves problemas.

-Los árbitros os la están jugando –comenta Tom tan sorprendido como yo -. Están siendo muy duro con vosotros.

Me levanto del sofá sin querer mirar los tres tiros libres que van a lanzar nuestros rivales. Necesito despejarme. Iré a mi cuarto para ver si mi teléfono ya ha terminado de cargar.

Abro la puerta con rabia y me siento en la cama. Cojo el teléfono que está encima de la mesita de noche y compruebo la carga. Noventa por ciento. Suficiente. Tengo un mensaje. Oigo a Tom decir algo, pero no le presto mucha atención. Mi mente sólo capta el nombre de Chris y lo que me ha escrito.

 _Irons te ha incluido en la convocatoria._

Lo leo un par de veces más sin dar crédito a lo que veo. Chris me escribió hace cerca de dos horas, justo antes de que empezara el entrenamiento. Frunzo el ceño pensativa. ¿Por qué me ha incluido en la convocatoria? ¡Sí él mismo me dijo que me dejaba fuera! Esto no tiene ningún sentido.

-Cari, ven, te lo vas a perder –oigo gritar a Tom desde el salón. Espero que sea algo bueno, para variar.

Vuelvo al salón con el teléfono aún en la mano y sin parar de darle vueltas al mensaje. No me pega que Chris mienta. El odio que todos procesamos a Irons es inevitable, y creo que sólo quiere avisarme sobre lo que ha pasado… y si puedo hacer algo al respecto… y claro que puedo hacerlo.

-Mira qué canasta ha metido Marini –me dice Tom cuando cruzo el umbral de la puerta. Miro la pantalla.

Quedaban sólo tres segundos. Enrico avanza de espaldas. Aguanta el balón y hace un reverso para dejar una cómoda bandeja cuando sólo quedaba un segundo. Ese reverso… ha sido increíble. Compruebo con mucho pesar que seguimos diez por debajo.

-Por algo es el segundo capitán –respondo sonriendo. Suspiro y miro a Tom. Tengo, o mejor dicho, necesito contárselo -. Tom… -me mira con esos ojos marrones que me fascinan -. He recibido esto.

Le paso el móvil y observo cómo lee el mensaje con el ceño fruncido. El comentarista anuncia que va a empezar el segundo cuarto. Miro distraídamente hacia la televisión. Vamos, di algo…

-¿Es de fiar? –inquiere Tom devolviéndome el teléfono. Siento que el comentario me ha dolido… y mucho.

-Por supuesto que es de fiar –inquiero con un tono de voz seco. Hombres… -. Chris jamás diría algo así si no fuera verdad.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura?

Ya me estoy cansando de todo esto. El segundo cuarto ha empezado.

-Conozco muy bien a Chris. No me mentiría.

Y es cierto. Desde que nos conocemos siempre hemos ido con la verdad por delante. Cuando hemos tenido problemas los hemos hablado hasta solucionarlos. Ni siquiera nos ocultamos información que descubrimos de los casos a los que nos enfrentamos. ¿Por qué iba a ser diferente ahora?

-No me gusta ni un pelo ese tío –opina Tom con los brazos cruzados y muy serio. Se le notan los celos a kilómetros. No sé si reírme o darle una buena torta -. Tal vez sólo está buscando una excusa para enfrentarte a tu jefe y que te echen.

Lo miro incrédula. ¿Este chico está bien de la cabeza? Es lo más inverosímil que he escuchado en mucho tiempo. Dios, me hierve la sangre. Estoy muy furiosa por saber lo que Tom piensa de Chris.

 _¿Y por qué me pongo así? No debería afectarme tanto._

-Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo –cojo mis cosas de la mesa y apago el televisor -. Vamos.


	37. Chapter 37

37.

Lo único que quiero es que esto termine cuanto antes. Es una absoluta decepción. A estas alturas del partido sólo un milagro nos ayudaría a darle la vuelta. Hemos llegado al descanso con una desventaja de quince. No podía ir peor. Bueno, sí, Irons podría minarnos la moral aún más.

Desde que hemos entrado en el vestuario no ha parado de contradecir y criticar nuestra forma de jugar. Ya me gustaría a mí verle en nuestra situación. Parece que el único que aún medio mantiene la calma es el capitán Wesker. No sé si eso es una buena o mala señal. Durante el segundo cuarto me pidió hacer todo lo posible para remontar, pero desde que llegamos al descanso no ha dicho nada.

Salgo del pasillo que comunica con la pista e inmediatamente el público empieza a rugir mientras vamos hacia el banquillo. Ahora nos toca atacar en la izquierda, justo en el lado contrario. Saludo a mi hermana y a Amanda cuando nos detenemos junto a nuestro banquillo.

Entonces, me doy cuenta de que hay alguien más allí. Es… el novio de Jill. La busco con la mirada, pero no la encuentro por ningún lado. Maldita sea. ¿Dónde está? ¡Ha tenido que venir!

-¿No es ése Tom? –me pregunta Barry sentándose enfrente de mí.

-Sí. Me pregunto dónde estará Jill. Tal vez debería preguntarle…

-Bueno, se acabó el descanso –grita el jefe Irons con un tono de voz bastante despreciable. Me entran ganas de partirle la cara -. Lo único que les pido es que no hagan más el ridículo, aunque creo que eso es bastante fácil teniendo en cuenta el desastre de la primera parte.

Y entonces, escucho un estruendo muy grande. Parece que el estadio se vaya a caer. Veo que todo el mundo mira hacia el túnel de vestuarios, donde hay una mujer con un chándal blanco que va corriendo en nuestra dirección. Me quedo boquiabierto. No me lo puedo creer. ¡Es Jill!

Pasa por delante del banquillo rival ante la atenta mirada de sus componentes. Doy unos pasos hacia delante para ser el primero en recibirla. Le choco la mano y le doy un corto abrazo mientras veo a varios miembros de los S.T.A.R.S. de Maine, entre ellos su entrenador, dirigirse a la mesa arbitral. Me huele a problemas.

-¡Valentine! –oigo exclamar a Irons. Me giro y no puedo evitar sonreír. Está completamente fuera de sí. Tiene las mejillas coloradas y los ojos fuera de sí -. ¿Qué diablos está haciendo aquí?

-Vengo a ayudar al equipo, señor –contesta Jill con toda la chulería que le es posible cuando termina de saludar a todo el equipo. Cómo me divierte todo esto. Que le den a ese asqueroso.

-¡No tiene el alta médica! ¡No puede!

-Disculpe, señor Irons –le interumpe el doctor George Hamilton buscando algo en su maletín. Saca un folio que parece estar a mano -. Pero en visto a los buenos entrenamientos que ha realizado la señorita Valentine, y la situación del partido… creo que debería contar con ella.

Irons aprieta los puños. Esto es demasiado. Miro a Jill, que sonríe ampliamente. También está disfrutando con esto. Irons sigue sin decir nada. Se lo tiene merecido.

Uno de los árbitros de la mesa se acerca a nosotros.

-Señor Irons, necesitamos que usted y la señorita Valentine acudan a la mesa.

El jefe de policía camina hacia la mesa como un toro embravecido. Sigo a Jill. No quiero perderme nada de lo que digan. El capitán Wesker, Barry y Enrico nos siguen.

-¿Qué demonios pasa ahora? –grita Irons apoyando sus regordetas manos en el mostrador.

-Verá, señor Irons. Los S.T.A.R.S. de Maine se han interesado por la aparición de la señorita Valentine. Se preguntaban si estaba incluida en la convocatoria. Hemos revisado el acta, y no aparece.

 _¿Cómo? ¿Qué cojones está pasando? Oí a Irons perfectamente decirle al árbitro que metiera a Jill en la convocatoria._

Miro a todos mis compañeros. Están tan sorprendidos como yo. Pero lo que no puedo quitarme de la cabeza es la mirada que me lanza Jill.

 _Seguro que está pensando: ¿Para esto me haces venir? No, no puede ser. Aquí hay gato encerrado. Han tenido que cambiar los papeles._

-Estos jóvenes son unos irresponsables –se disculpa Irons con una sonrisa falsa y poniéndose ahora como el bueno de la película. Me pone enfermo -. La señorita Valentine ha estado de baja hasta hace poco a causa de una operación. Los médicos y yo decidimos que lo mejor era que no participara. Les pido disculpas a ustedes y a los S.T.A.R.S. de Maine por los inconvenientes causados. Me aseguraré de que no juegue.

-¿Qué? ¡Maldito cabrón! –exclamo sin darme cuenta. Estoy a punto de contarle la conversación que oí cuando Barry y el capitán me alejan.

-Dime que no has tenido nada que ver –me recrimina Barry muy serio. Joder. ¿Acaso cree que me gusta ir contando mentiras?

-Barry, aquí está pasando algo raro. Primero el árbitro principal está en nuestra contra, y ahora dicen que Jill no está en la convocatoria cuando oí perfectamente a Irons decirle a uno de los árbitros que la incluyera.

-Disculpe, señor –escucho a uno de los árbitros intervenir. ¡Es el mismo que habló con Irons! -. Creo que hay un malentendido. Recuerdo haber incluido a la señorita Valentine. Tuvimos que hacer los registros a mano, y cuando me di cuenta, a los S.T.A.R.S. de Raccoon City les faltaba un jugador. Fui a hablar con el señor Irons y me dijo que incluyera a Jill Valentine.

-Sí, es cierto –asiente otro de los árbitros -. Yo mismo vi cómo escribía el nombre.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio. Vaya, vaya, vaya… No me equivocaba al pensar que algo raro está pasando. Irons vuelve a estar que se sube por las paredes.

-¿Dónde está ese papel? Exigimos verlo –pregunta el entrenador de los S.T.A.R.S. de Maine. Me da la sensación de que el árbitro mira de forma nerviosa a Irons. Estos dos no son trigo limpio.

-Eso es confidencial –responde para salir al paso, aunque detecto en su tono de voz que está mintiendo -. Vamos, debemos volver a la pista. Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo. Todos los jugadores a sus puestos.

Suspiro aliviado. La que se ha liado en un momento. Los S.T.A.R.S. de Maine siguen hablando con el árbitro y protestando la decisión. Los comprendo en parte. Nada, salvo la palabra de los árbitros, puede asegurar que Jill pueda jugar.

Me quito el chándal y lo tiro al suelo. Me reúno con Edward, Forest y el capitán Wesker, que están cerca de Irons para escuchar sus instrucciones. Los demás están un poco más alejados, aunque no pierden detalle de lo que ocurre.

-La quiero dentro –indica el capitán mirando a Irons y señalando a Jill con la cabeza. Observa con preocupación el marcador. Sí, somos unos desastres.

-Está bien, está bien –desiste un tanto temeroso. Sigo impresionado con la habilidad que tiene el capitán para intimidarlo -. ¡Valentine, a pista!

Jill nos sonríe y se acerca al corro que hemos formado. Yo le devuelvo la sonrisa mientras se quita el chándal. Se sitúa junto a Forest para que el lerdo de Irons nos dé las últimas instrucciones.

-Bueno, esto cambia mucho las cosas… -le oigo murmurar. Claro que las cambia. Ahora estamos todos… menos Kenneth -. Vale. Aprovechen la velocidad de la señorita Valentine para realizar ataques cortos. Nos han estado planteando defensa zonal durante la mayoría del encuentro, así que no quiero muchos ataques en la zona. En defensa, seguiremos igual. Defensa al hombre sin dejarles respirar. ¡Vamos, espabilen!

-¡Raccoon City! –gritamos todo el equipo poniendo las manos juntas en el centro y levantándolas.

Dedico una última mirada a Claire y a Amanda antes de dirigirme hacia la pista. Los de Maine aún siguen hablando. Me pregunto qué tendrán que discutir si van ganando de quince. Estoy convencido de que si fuera al revés, Irons nos dejaría hacer lo que nos diera la gana.

-Sabía que vendrías –le digo a Jill poniéndome en la banda para sacar. Está realizando unos últimos estiramientos de brazos y cuello.

-Y lo habría hecho antes de saber que iba a ocurrir este desastre –sonreímos mientras veo que los S.T.A.R.S. de Maine empiezan a dirigirse hacia la pista -. Chris… -vuelvo a mirarla. Me está mirando fijamente -. Tengo las mismas sensaciones que el día del primer partido.

Asiento lentamente. Sé a lo que se refiere: a la sensación de que nada puede salir mal. Creo que esa vez tuve mucho que ver. Sin embargo, ahora… puede deberse a la emoción de volver a competir. Espero que se trate de eso.

-Chicos… -me asusta la voz del capitán, que se dirige hacia nosotros. Leches, ni que nos hubiera pillado haciendo algo que no deberíamos. Nos pasa los brazos por los hombros. Vaya, esto sí que no me lo esperaba -. Tenemos la responsabilidad de mejorar la imagen del equipo. Van a salir más relajados de lo normal, así que debemos aprovechar esos momentos de confianza. Saben que somos los mejores y van a ir a por nosotros, pero no pueden ir a por los tres a la vez… Confío en vosotros.

Se marcha hacia el área rival en el momento en el que el árbitro me pasa el balón para dar comienzo al tercer cuarto. Sigo pensando en las palabras del capitán. Aún cree posible en la remontada… y Jill también. Veo el brillo en sus ojos y su determinación cuando le paso el balón.

-Aprovechemos tus sensaciones –murmuro cuando paso por su lado.

Me sitúo en la parte derecha. Mi defensor no acude. Eso me da un poco más de libertad. Jill me ve solo y me la pasa. Driven, su defensora, acude rápidamente a la ayuda. Siguen sin salir de la zona. Mantengo el balón unos segundos vigilando las manos de mi oponente.

De pronto, veo a Jill acercarse a mi posición. Bloquea a la base del equipo rival y entro un poco en el área. Son demasiados. Le devuelvo el balón a Jill, que ha seguido mi jugada, y sin dejar de mirarme, la envía hacia la izquierda. El público exclama sorprendido.

El capitán se levanta completamente solo de tres y la clava. El estadio ruge mientras oigo de fondo al locutor cantar el nombre del capitán. Aplaudo la jugada entusiasmado. Así es como tenemos que hacerlo siempre. Vuelvo hacia nuestra área deprisa, sin perder de vista a mi marca.

Voy hacia la parte izquierda. La base del equipo contrario intenta avanzar, pero Jill no le deja ni un hueco. Mi marcador sale disparado hacia ellas y bloquea a Jill. Sigo a la mujer hasta cerca del aro levantando los brazos. Veo que Jill se sitúa en la parte trasera para que no pueda moverse.

La tenemos atrapada. Se levanta y tira. El balón da en mi mano y sale despedido hacia arriba. Lo atrapo en el aire y lo mantengo en alto hasta que veo que los rivales se han ido. El estadio vuelve a vibrar. Qué sensación tan maravillosa saber que lo han hecho con mi jugada.

Le paso el balón a Jill, que ya está casi en la mitad del campo. Lo recibe con la mano izquierda y se la pasa a la derecha. Llego a su altura y bloqueo. Jill avanza un poco y me la devuelve. Se la paso por alto a Edward, que intenta ganar espacio en la zona.

Mi defensor sale a ayudar a su compañero. Edward me la devuelve, y ya tengo encima a dos. Miro a mi alrededor. Jill levanta los brazos llamando mi atención. Le paso el balón por alto.

 _Vamos, es tuya._

Se levanta de unos cuatro metros. El balón da en el aro, se eleva… ¡y entra! Oigo al locutor exclamar ¡Jill Valentine! entre el rugir de los espectadores. Me río al ver a Jill saltar en mitad del campo y agitar el puño en dirección al banquillo.

La sonrisa se me quita al escuchar el silbato y ver cómo le pitan una técnica a Jill.

-¿Qué? –exclamo sin comprender lo que ha pasado. Me acerco a la zona donde están acudiendo mis compañeros.

-¡Si no he hecho nada! –escucho exclamar a Jill con las manos en la cabeza. El público se enciende y abuchea la decisión del árbitro.

-¡Fuera todos ahora mismo o pito más técnicas!

-¿Algún interés especial contra Raccoon City? –le espeto al árbitro completamente fuera de mí. Jill me agarra del brazo y tira de mí hasta situarnos lejos del lío.

Los S.T.A.R.S. de Maine están charlando en grupo. No sé qué estarán tramando, pero todo lo que está pasando hoy les está beneficiando, y mucho.

El capitán del equipo, Trapp, se acerca a la línea de personal. Recibe el balón. La bota un par de veces y tira. Pero es un tiro muy raro. Ha salido desviado muy a la derecha. Creo que ha fallado a posta.

-Me parece que lo ha hecho a propósito –comenta Jill muy cerca de mí. Cielo santo. Es como si tuviéramos telepatía.

-Eso mismo estaba pensando yo…

Parece que se están dando cuenta de que algo raro está pasando con el árbitro principal. El capitán Wesker saca de banda y se la deja a Jill. Me adentro un poco en la zona para desviar un poco la atención de los defensores.

Jill mete el balón hacia Edward. Lo agarra con las dos manos y avanza unos metros. Salen dos a defenderle. Edward vuelve a sacarla fuera, hacia Wesker. Wesker se la pasa a Jill. Jill me la da y abro hacia Forest, que está desmarcado.

Lanza pisando la línea. El balón da en el aro y sale hacia fuera. Edward lucha por el rebote pero se le escapa. Va a parar a manos de uno de nuestros rivales. A pesar de que el balón no ha entrado, hemos hecho una buena jugada.

Me sitúo en la parte izquierda, pegado a mi defensor. Le tengo bien cubierto. La base del equipo es incapaz de marcharse de Jill. Lo intenta una y otra vez, pero no puede. No es hasta que el pívot realiza un bloqueo cuando consigue escaparse.

El capitán Wesker y Edward salen en su defensa. La mujer se mete en el área y deja una bandeja, pero se sale. El balón va directo a las manos del pívot rival, que lanza un gancho. Edward le defiende bien y el balón vuelve a salirse. El capitán Wesker se queda con él.

Le da un pase picado a Jill, que va a buen ritmo hacia el área rival. Me mira y me da el balón. Lo aguanto pisando la línea de tres. Jill se sitúa de espaldas a su defensora. Aguanto el balón. Amago con ir hacia la derecha, y cambio hacia la izquierda. Mi defensor pica. Hay un amplio pasillo. Es mi oportunidad.

Antes de que me dé cuenta, Jill me da un pase alto. Capturo la pelota y dejo una bandeja en el momento en el que recibo la falta. El balón entra, ¡y encima tengo un tiro libre! ¡Vaya jugada hemos hecho!

El público grita con la jugada. Se están viniendo arriba, al igual que nosotros. Jill me choca la mano con una sonrisa antes de salirse del área. Cómo estamos notando su vuelta. Si anoto nos ponemos a siete, ¡a siete! Y todavía queda mucho por delante.

Me acerco a la línea de tiros libres. El árbitro me pasa el balón. Lo boto una vez, dos. Miro a canasta. Suspiro. Lo pienso y lanzo. ¡Dentro! ¡A siete! Los S.T.A.R.S. de Maine piden tiempo muerto. Los espectadores siguen gritando mientras camino hacia el banquillo. Recibo las felicitaciones de mis compañeros y me siento cogiendo una botella de agua. Aún tenemos mucho que decir.


	38. Chapter 38

38.

Aplaudo entusiasmada cuando veo a mis compañeros venir hacia el banquillo. ¡Vaya tercer cuarto hemos hecho! ¡Sólo perdemos de cinco! Todo el estadio está en pie. Es una sensación maravillosa. Les choco la mano a Richard, Joseph, Barry, Enrico y Brad cuando se sientan para descansar e hidratarse.

-¡Bien chicos! –exclamo sin dejar de aplaudir. Hasta Brad ha conseguido dar pases en los dos minutos que ha estado fuera.

Es imposible escuchar algo entre el ruido del público y la música. La mascota del equipo, un mapache, está repartiendo algo al público. Me quedo de pie para escuchar lo que Irons tenga que decir aunque no me apetezca.

-Parece que al final no son un desperdicio total –ironiza el jefe de policía con una sonrisilla falsa. Encima que estamos plantando cara… Vuelve con sus dibujitos. Esto no hay quien lo aguante -. La intensidad será vuestra principal arma. Defensa dura. Nada de canastas fáciles. En ataque, Speyer, Aiken, abran espacios hacia la línea de tres. Defenderán con más intensidad y será más difícil atacar. Aiken, Speyer, Redfield, Wesker, Dewey. Dentro.

Formamos un círculo y ponemos las manos en el centro. Gritamos y las elevamos. Vuelvo al banquillo y me siento al lado de Barry. Miro a Tom. Le sonrío, pero sigue tan serio como cuando nos despedimos. ¿Qué coño le pasa? No hay quien entienda a los hombres.

La hermana de Chris y Amanda están hablando. Sigue sin gustarme un pelo esa mujer. No me ha quitado los ojos de encima desde que me he sentado. Que le den. No quiero tener que ver nada con ella. Vuelvo a centrarme en el partido. Nos lo jugamos todo.

Nos toca defender primero. Driven, la base, pasa la línea divisoria y se detiene delante de Richard. Espera a que alguno de los suyos haga un bloqueo. Entra en la zona y deja el balón a otro de los suyos, que tira desde dos metros y anota.

-¡No, tío! –exclamo apretando los puños con rabia.

-Venga, Jill, que sólo ha sido una canasta –me anima Barry sonriéndome.

-Si es que lo han dejado solo –me quejo mientras nuestro equipo vuelve a ponerse en marcha.

Richard se va hacia la derecha, desplazando al resto hacia otras posiciones. Todos están quietos. Richard sigue botando el balón. Chris se acerca a la zona y le da la espalda a su defensor. Avanza de espaldas, se gira y lanza. Me levanto incluso antes de que entre. Ya sabía que era canasta.

-¡Defensa! ¡Defensa! ¡Defensa! –grita el público muy animado por nuestras jugadas.

Wesker y Trapp se están repartiendo de lo lindo en nuestro lateral. El capitán le agarra de la camiseta y le pasa el brazo por la cintura para que no se escape, y Trapp da manotazos a diestro y siniestro bloqueando al capitán con las piernas. El árbitro detiene el partido.

 _Otra técnica no._

Le pitan falta al capitán. Visto lo visto, podría ser mucho peor. Es nuestra primera de equipo y la tercera del capitán. El escolta de los S.T.A.R.S. de Maine, un tal Johnson, se acerca a la banda para sacar. Ahora hay bastante movimiento en la zona, donde Edward lucha por defender el aro.

Richard se resbala al ir tras Driven, y ésta aprovecha para tirar completamente sola en cuanto recibe. El balón no toca ni aro. Oigo a Joseph y a Irons reírse. Yo no lo hago. El karma es muy malo cuando quiere.

-¡Cabeza! –grita el capitán Wesker pasándole el balón a Richard. Es importante que todos estén atentos y seguros.

Richard da un pase largo hacia Forest. Amaga a su defensor. Da un pase picado hacia Chris, que vuelve a estar en la zona, ahora defendido por Trapp. Es extraño, pero juraría que está buscando mucho las canasta debajo del aro cuando toda la defensa de Maine está allí metida.

Avanza de espaldas sin perder de vista el balón. De pronto, se trastabilla y arrasa con su jugador. El árbitro pita falta en ataque. Me levanto como un resorte del banquillo. ¡Si se ha caído solo! En ningún momento ha pretendido tirarlo. Lo peor de todo es que es su cuarta falta.

Wesker se queda mirando a Irons mientras vuelve a su posición. No sé lo que ha querido decirle, pero ha parecido captar el mensaje. Yo sería incapaz sin poder verle los ojos.

-Valentine, Burton, Marini, prepárense –anuncia Irons sin demasiado interés. Ya sé que todo esto le trae sin cuidado, pero después de todo lo que estamos haciendo para remontar…

Me quito el chándal sin demasiada prisa. Tenemos que esperar a que termine la jugada. El público nos sigue pidiendo que defendamos. Me quedo apoyada junto a la mesa de cambio. Hay un ataque estático. La base bota el balón sin perder de vista la canasta.

Hace un amago hacia la izquierda y consigue dejar atrás a Richard. Forest acude en defensa y deja a su marcador solo. Driven se la pasa y el tipo se levanta desde unos cinco metros. El balón da en la parte delantera del aro y Edward se eleva por encima del resto para quedarse con la pelota.

Suena la bocina y camino hacia la pista.

-¿Por quiénes vamos? –pregunta Enrico.

-Redfield, Aiken y Dewey.

No, mierda. Necesito que Chris también esté en pista. Le choco la mano a todos los que se van y me acerco a la banda donde el capitán espera para sacar.

Dejo que el balón bote un par de veces y me hago con él. Me acerco a la zona de triple sin poder quitarme de encima a mi defensora; es como una lapa. Forest pasa corriendo por mi lado y se la dejo. Me meto en la zona y hago un bloqueo para que Enrico pueda recibir.

Paso por su lado sin dejar de correr y recibo la pelota. Y la tía sigue detrás de mí. Maldita sea. El capitán levanta los brazos para llamar mi atención. Amago un pase picado y lo doy por alto. No calculo bien la altura y Driven mete la mano. El balón sale botando hacia nuestro campo.

Mierda. Echo a correr todo lo rápido que puedo, pero me saca algo de ventaja. Tengo que hacer algo. Vamos las dos solas hacia la canasta, y soy la única que puede arreglar la situación. Paso la línea de tres muy cerca de ella. Sólo tiene que saltar y dejar una bandeja.

Giro mi cuerpo hacia la derecha y salto al mismo tiempo que ella. Le doy un fuerte manotazo al balón y salgo despedida hacia las protecciones. Sólo escucho al público gritar entusiasmado. Todo el banquillo está de pie con cara de sorpresa. Y entonces comprendo lo que ha pasado: he puesto un tapón.

El capitán Wesker tiene la pelota en las manos. Echo a correr hacia el área rival. ¿Quién se ha creído ésa que es para robarme el balón y casi anotar una canasta en mi cara?

-¡Balón! –grito al capitán apretando los dientes. Wesker, un tanto sorprendido por mi reacción, no duda un segundo y me la pasa.

Esquivo a mi defensora pasando el balón por entre sus piernas a Barry. Sigo corriendo hacia canasta. Barry me la devuelve y me levanto para dejar una bandeja cuando Trapp sale a mi encuentro. Me golpea en el brazo cuando el balón va camino del aro.

Escucho el silbato en el momento en el que el balón entra. Me uno a la alegría del grupo sacando músculos y apretando los dientes con rabia.

-¡Vamooooos! –grito mientras algunos de mis compañeros me felicitan. Si el tiro libre va dentro, sólo estaremos a dos. Madre mía. Quién lo diría.

Me detengo ante la línea de personal y espero que el árbitro me ceda el balón. Debo reconocer que estoy más nerviosa de lo que pensaba. Me tiembla todo el cuerpo. Recibo el balón ante la atenta mirada de los que esperan para coger el rebote en el caso de que falle. Miro a canasta y cojo aire. Boto el balón dos veces y paro.

La canasta parece estar a veinte metros de distancia. Levanto los brazos con las manos temblándome demasiado. Lanzo, y desde que el balón sale de mis manos sé que no va a entrar.

-¡No! –exclamo echando a correr hacia canasta. La pelota da en la parte posterior del aro y sale hacia delante. Me elevo y la rozo con la yema de los dedos en el momento en el que me empujan.

Caigo al suelo de culo. El balón vuelve a entrar. ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡He vuelto a anotar! El árbitro vuelve a pitar falta mientras el público celebra la canasta.

-¿Estás bien? –me pregunta uno de los S.T.A.R.S. de Maine tendiéndome la mano. Es bastante joven. Debe tener más o menos mi edad. Pelo castaño, ojos negros y una mirada que recuerda más a la de un niño que a la de un adulto -. No era mi intención empujarte.

-Gracias.

Cojo su mano y me levanto. No deja de mirarme. Vaya, vaya. Otro que está interesado en mí. No quiero ni mirar a Tom. En el banquillo mis compañeros siguen celebrándolo. Chris agita el puño en mi dirección, y Joseph y Richard aplauden y animan al público.

Vuelvo de nuevo a la línea de tiros libres. Espero no fallar esta vez. El árbitro me pasa el balón. Lo boto dos veces y miro a canasta. Lo pienso. Levanto los brazos y suelto el balón. Dentro. ¡Sólo perdemos de uno! Oigo la bocina. Algunos de los entrenadores ha pedido tiempo muerto.

Voy corriendo hacia nuestro banquillo, donde todos están de pie esperándonos. En carrera, salto y choco el hombro con Chris antes de chocarles las manos al resto.

-¡Eres una bestia! –me felicita Joseph alborotándome el pelo. Río y me quito la cerpa antes de sentarme.

Me dan mi toalla y una botella de agua. Me quito el sudor de la cara y los brazos y le doy un sorbo al agua. Estoy sedienta. George tiene razón. Tengo que beber más. Miro al marcador con aire ausente mientras sigo bebiendo. Quedan cinco minutos para el final, y estamos más cerca que nunca de ganar.

-¿Todo bien, Jill? –me pregunta el médico examinándome la cara -. Estás muy pálida. Bebe. Lo necesitas.

Asiento en silencio. Miro a Chris. Ha estado pendiente de las indicaciones del doctor. Parece preocupado. No puedo evitar sentir esa sensación de cariño que me invade cada vez que veo esa reacción en él.

 _Te recuerdo que su novia y tu novio están detrás. Tú sabrás…_

Vuelve a sonar la bocina. Ni siquiera he prestado atención a lo que ha explicado Irons. Me pongo de pie, pero una mano me detiene. Es Wesker.

-Le he pedido a Irons que te deje descansar. Te necesitamos a tope para los momentos finales.

Asiento lentamente. Es admirable cómo estos chicos se preocupan tanto por mí. Me pongo el chándal para no coger frío y sigo bebiendo agua. Jamás llegué a pensar que la tensión llegara a agotarme tanto. Joseph entra en mi lugar, y Edward sustituye a Barry.

Los segundos y las jugadas pasan demasiado lentos. Fallamos algunas canastas fáciles y hacemos unas defensas realmente buenas. Con todo, a falta de un minuto, el marcador está igualado a setenta. El capitán Wesker, y sobre todo Chris, se han echado el equipo encima durante estos últimos minutos.

Irons pide tiempo muerto tras la última jugada. Hemos llegado a estar casi un minuto por delante en el marcador, la primera vez en todo el partido. Me levanto para recibir a mis compañeros mientras el público no para de animar y gritar. Han sido vitales en las últimas jugadas.

Les choco las manos a Richard, Joseph, Brad, Wesker y Chris, un quinteto sumamente extraño y con el que hemos permitido muchas segundas oportunidades porque nos superaban por bastantes centímetros. Me quedo de pie junto a Enrico y me centro en lo que nuestro querido jefe nos tiene preparado.

-Valentine, Speyer, Redfield, Wesker, Dewey, les quiero bien atentos, sobre todo en defensa. Nada de canastas fáciles. Ante la duda, falta. En ataque, calma. Hay tiempo para elaborar jugada. Busquen espacios para abrir a Wesker o Speyer. Si no es posible, balones dentro.

Suena la bocina. Me quito el chándal y me coloco bien la cerpa. Me uno al círculo de mis compañeros y pongo la mano en el centro. Lanzamos nuestro grito de guerra y camino hacia la pista. Barry me mira y me sonríe. Me pone una mano en el hombro y me desea suerte.

Muevo los brazos y el cuello mientras me sitúo en mi posición en el centro de la pista. Edward va a sacar de banda. El comentarista anima al público para que nos empujen hacia la victoria. Tocan las palmas al compás mientras mi compañero me pasa el balón.

Lo boto primero bajo y luego le doy más altitud. Espero, espero y espero. Forest pasa por detrás y bloquea a mi defensora. Doy unos pasos y ya tengo encima a dos. Se la paso al capitán por la espalda y Driven vuelve a pegarse a mí. Paso por debajo de canasta y me sitúo en la esquina.

Chris es el que tiene el balón. Quedan diez segundos. Chris mueve los brazos de un lado a otro. Sé que se la va a jugar. Cuando hace eso es que tiene intención de tirar. Esquivo a mi defensora y hago un bloqueo.

-¡Hazlo! –grito. Chris no se lo piensa dos veces y lanza. La pelota da en el aro, se pasea por él y sale hacia la derecha. Edward lo palmea, pero se queda en poder de Trapp. Maldición. Corro hacia nuestra área lamentando aún la oportunidad fallada.

Agarro de la camiseta un poco a mi rival para que no avance. Esconde el balón en el lateral. Hago un amago para robárselo, pero no deja ni un hueco. Es muy hábil. Sigue botando el balón y agotando los segundos que quedan. Lo pasa a su izquierda y yo la sigo hacia el lado contrario.

No la pierdo de vista ni un segundo. La sigo ahora por la zona y por debajo de canasta. Se para por la zona y por debajo de canasta. Se para en la esquina izquierda. El público abuchea para ponerlos nerviosos. Estamos defendiendo bien y no consiguen un tiro claro. Driven recibe el balón y lo aguanta.

-¡Cinco! ¡Cuatro! ¡Tres! –exclaman los espectadores con energía.

-¡Karen, tira! –grita Trapp, que está cerca de nosotros.

Le pongo una mano delante de la cara y salto estorbando el tiro lo máximo posible. El balón pasa por encima de mi mano. Echo la vista atrás y observo con impotencia cómo da en el aro y entra. Se la dan de tres.

Caigo al suelo de rodillas y aprieto los puños. Joder, qué mala suerte. Celebran a mi lado la canasta con mucha efusividad. Dios, no me lo puedo creer. Hemos remado hasta la orilla para morir en ella.

-Vamos Jill –dice alguien a mi lado. Creo que es Chris. Levanto la mirada y es él. Me ayuda a levantarme y vamos hacia el banquillo en silencio.

Miro el marcador. Perdemos de tres y nos quedan cinco segundos para hacer una jugada milagrosa. No me apetece sentarme. Me quedo de pie para escuchar las que posiblemente sean las últimas instrucciones. Me echo la toalla sobre la cabeza. Necesito estar concentrada.

-Sólo vale el triple –escucho decir a Irons -. Balones a Wesker. Redfield, de banda para Valentine, y Valentine a Wesker en el triple. Dewey, bloqueo directo para facilitar la llegada. Si eso no sale, se acabó.

 _Lo sabemos, gilipollas._

Hacemos piña una última vez antes de saltar a la cancha. Los espectadores nos vitorean y nos animan. Joder, qué coraje. Llegar hasta aquí para quedarnos a las puertas… Me quedo cerca de la banda, donde Chris espera. El árbitro pita y le da el balón a Chris. Edward bloquea a mi defensora y recibo el balón. Inmediatamente se lo paso al capitán.

Una mano se mete por el camino. El balón va hacia fuera. Corro como nunca lo he hecho en mi vida. Atrapo el balón con las dos manos en la línea, me giro y lo suelto hacia la primera persona que veo: Chris.

Me choco contra las protecciones de espaldas mientras Chris lanza defendido por dos. El corazón se me para. La bocina suena… y escucho el sonido de la red al entrar en contacto con el balón.

Entre el griterío del público me tiro a los brazos de Chris.

-¡Dioooos! –grito mientras noto una avalancha de cuerpos y voces que nos rodean. Algunos se nos tiran encima y caemos al suelo.

-¡Chicos, dejadlos respirar! –escucho decir a alguien.

La verdad es que empieza a ser agobiante. Empiezo a notar cómo se van retirando hasta que nos quedamos Chris y yo solos. No sé por qué, pero siento unas enormes ganas de besarlo. Aquí. Ahora mismo. Sus ojos brillan con interés, un interés que sólo he visto en hombres que querían algo conmigo.

 _¿Qué haces? Aparta toda esa mierda de tu cabeza. Es la emoción del momento._

Me aparto y le ayudo a levantarse.

-Bien hecho –me felicita dándome una palmada en el hombro antes de irse.

Me giro y camino hacia el banquillo levantando los brazos para calentar el ambiente. El público responde de inmediato. Que continúe el juego.


	39. Chapter 39

¡Buenas a todos! Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia. Sólo os puedo decir que ... paciencia.

39.

Llego al banquillo con la adrenalina a tope. Esa última jugada ha sido sencillamente espectacular. Jamás, ni en mis mejores sueños, hubiera imaginado que iba a ayudar a mi equipo con una canasta tan importante. Pero todo se lo debo a Jill.

Si no se hubiera tirado a por ese balón no habríamos ganado. Así de simple. En cuanto la vi correr supe que iba a rescatar el balón, y en cuanto me pasó el balón supe lo que tenía que hacer.

El equipo ya está más o menos recompuesto después de la efusiva celebración. Aunque no era para menos. Después de todo lo que hemos luchado y sufrido nos lo merecemos.

A pesar de la intensidad del partido y de los minutos que he jugado, no estoy demasiado cansado. Mañana puede que sea otra historia. Miro hacia la grada. Mi hermana está tan emocionada que incluso creo que ha llorado. En cambio, Amanda está muy seria. Tiene los labios apretados y frunce el ceño.

 _Apuesto a que sé qué le pasa._

No le ha hecho ni pizca de gracia el abrazo de Jill. Bueno, lo cierto es que yo también iba a buscarla para celebrar la canasta. Y entonces me fijo en Tom, el novio de Jill. Y me está observando con una mirada que podría matarme perfectamente. Está rojo como un tomate y tiene los dientes apretados.

Trago saliva con dificultad. Santo Dios. En buen lío parece que nos hemos metido. Irons se sitúa delante de los asientos con su omnipresente pizarra. Traza tres círculos fuera del área y dos dentro. A los de fuera les escribe las letras "V", "R" Y "W", y a los de dentro "B" y "M".

Si no he entendido mal, voy a jugar de escolta o de alero en los tres minutos que dura la prórroga. No sé por qué se empeña en que juegue de dos cuando mis movimientos y mi posición más cómoda son los de alero.

-Debo reconocer que han superado mis expectativas -¿es una forma de felicitarnos? -. Pero aún queda mucho por hacer. Valentine, posesiones largas. Dominación del tempo. Cuando suba el balón, jugará para Wesker –y traza una flecha hacia la derecha -. Cambien de posición constantemente. Wesker introducirá el balón dentro –y vuelve a sacar dos flechas hacia el interior -. Quiero mantener a la defensa ocupada para abrir espacios fuera. Sigan defendiendo al hombre.

¿Eso es todo? Su juego siempre se basa en lo mismo, y con jugadores tan inteligentes como los de Maine, resultará bastante previsible y monótono. Suena la bocina. Formamos un corro y gritamos _Raccoon City_ todos juntos.

La mascota del equipo nos aplaude mientras nos dirigimos hacia la pista. Wesker me hace un gesto para indicarme que va a hacer de escolta. Menos mal. Mantengo mi posición.

-Creo que es hora de que nos pongamos serios –me dice Jill cuando me sitúo a su izquierda. Ya sé a qué se refiere.

-Sí, vamos a darle algo de vidilla a esto –afirmo recordando las numerosas jugadas que hemos preparado en secreto. No las conoce nadie, ni siquiera el capitán -. Oye… parece que no les ha sentado bien la celebración.

Jill mira hacia la grada mitad seria mitad resignada. No sé muy bien por qué.

-Sí, bueno, el mío ya venía con los cables cruzados. Ahora tendrá cortocircuitos.

No puedo evitar reírme al oírlo. Pero eso me hace pensar otra cosa: Jill y Tom han discutido. Pero no creo que sea demasiado importante. No parece afectarle mucho. Sin embargo, una parte de mí, la parte cotilla, quiere investigar un poco más.

Escucho un carraspeo. Es Barry. Sé que me está advirtiendo. Tiene razón. Tengo que concentrarme. El árbitro lanza el balón al aire y Enrico lo palmea primero. Jill coge el balón en el aire y atacamos primero. Vamos a poner en práctica la maravillosa jugada de nuestro querido jefe.

Jill le pasa el balón al capitán. Camino hacia la izquierda sin perder detalle de la jugada. Entro en el área y hago un bloqueo para que Barry pueda salir. Ahora me quedo con Trapp. Barry recibe la pelota un poco antes de la línea de tres. Esconde el balón en la izquierda y amaga con avanzar.

Barry cambia la orientación hacia la derecha. Jill la recibe y mete la pelota dentro hacia Enrico. Tiene que tirar ya. Se nos acaba el tiempo. Gana unos metros y deja una bandeja. Intento ganarle la posición a Trapp, pero me tiene bien cubierto.

El propio Trapp se queda con el rebote. La jugada de Irons al carajo, como casi siempre. Corro hacia nuestra área y me dirijo hacia la derecha, donde está mi marca. Jill defiende con intensidad a Driven. Ni siquiera pestañea. Mi jugador acude en ayuda de su compañera.

Corro hacia ella mientras va entrando en la zona y Jill se incorpora. El balón va ahora hacia Trapp, que viene hacia la zona. Me quedo quieto y Trapp me arrolla tirándome al suelo. El árbitro toca el silbato y veo desde el suelo cómo el balón entra.

¡ _Me ha pitado falta a mí! ¡Es en ataque!_

-¿Te has hecho daño? –me pregunta amablemente Trapp ofreciéndome la mano para ayudarme a levantarme. No me fío de él, aunque no parecen malos tíos. Le acepto la mano y pienso con amargura que es mi cuarta falta -. Ha sido en ataque.

Su confesión me ha dejado sorprendido. Parece que él también sospecha de los árbitros. Creo que está siendo sincero. No creo que me esté dando la razón como los tontos. Me pregunto por qué será. Recuerdo que incluso falló un tiro libre a conciencia, o eso creo.

 _Se llama deportividad pero sin acercarse a la confianza._

El tiro libre de Trapp va dentro. Volvemos a estar por debajo. Barry le pasa el balón a Jill. Se pone el pelo detrás de la oreja. Vale, ya sé lo que eso significa. Me paro en la esquina izquierda y espero. Jill se la pasa al capitán. Me voy hacia debajo de la canasta. Vienen dos a cubrirme. Eso es lo que quiero.

Me salgo de la zona y vuelvo a entrar cuando veo que Jill se dispone a entrar en la zona. Mis defensores me tapan bien. Pero no es para mí el balón. Jill da un pase atrás y Barry la recibe. Jaque mate. Mientras intentan comprender qué ha pasado, Barry se cuelga de dos manos del aro.

Los espectadores celebran la canasta enloquecidos. Choco la mano de Barry cuando pasa por mi lado. Nos ha salido perfecto. Esta jugada la creamos principalmente para engañar. Les hemos ofrecido un cebo muy suculento y han caído.

El tipo al que defiendo me agarra de la camiseta. Me intenta dejar atrás, y no puedo hacer falta porque me expulsarían. Meto un poco el cuerpo cuando recibe y casi hago que pierda el balón. Lo bota entre las piernas e intenta avanzar. Me golpea con el hombro y caigo de cuelo al suelo.

Cierro los ojos. Qué dolor. Me quedo observando desde el suelo cómo el tipo duda unos segundos. Trapp llega por su derecha, la recibe y lanza en el momento en el que me pongo en pie. Barry y Jill han salido a taponar el tiro. Espero que sea suficiente.

Sin embargo, el balón entra tan limpiamente que cuesta creer que haya sido defendido por dos. Ahora estamos tres abajo a un minuto y medio del final. Cojo el balón y le doy un bote fuerte con rabia. Me acerco a la línea de fondo y se la paso a Jill. Se cruje los nudillos antes de coger el balón.

 _Muy buena jugada, sí señora._

Jill le pasa el balón al capitán. Yo me voy hacia la derecha, y espero. Barry bloquea y Wesker penetra. Paso por debajo de canasta. De un pase picado la recibo. Doblo las rodillas y escondo el balón. Doy unos pasos hacia atrás. Amago con ir hacia la derecha. Mi defensor pica. Voy hacia la izquierda.

Casi piso la línea. Me salen tres defensores al paso. Son todos bastante más altos que yo. El capitán levanta los brazos desde fuera del área. Se está acabando el tiempo. Entonces, veo a Jill correr hacia canasta. Levanto el balón y me desplazo hacia la derecha.

Jill salta y toca el balón con la palma de la mano. Uno de los que me estaban defendiendo hace de muralla y Jill se choca contra él en el momento en el que lanza el balón con la mano izquierda. Jill cae al suelo y se desliza por él. El balón da en el tablero y entra.

-¡Falta! –grita Enrico muy enfadado, y tiene toda la razón. El público se levanta de sus asientos aplaudiendo mientras el locutor grita el nombre de Jill.

La ayudo a levantarse y echamos a correr hacia nuestra área. La base del equipo rival está distraída. Jill mete la mano y se hace con el balón. Echo a correr de nuevo con ella. Me mira. Nos acercamos al área. Jill deja el balón en el tablero y lo agarro con las dos manos. Me cuelgo del aro ante el deleite del público.

Maine pide tiempo muerto. Me bajo del aro con la adrenalina a tope.

-¡Karen! ¡Steve! ¡Concentración! –les espeta Trapp a dos de los suyos cuando paso por su lado.

Voy corriendo hacia Jill. Salto y le paso los brazos por el cuello antes de revolverle el pelo. Ella suelta una carcajada. No sé por qué, pero me hace sentir muy bien ver que se divierte conmigo. Ni me atrevo a mirar a la grada.

Llego al banquillo y me sorprendo al ver al capitán Wesker dar las indicaciones para la próxima jugada. Irons está en uno de los laterales mirando a un grupo de chicas que hay detrás de la canasta. Maldito cabrón. Vete a saber qué estará pensando.

-Quedan cincuenta y ocho segundos para el final. Vamos uno por delante. Hay que mantener la calma. Tenemos que defender con intensidad para forzar un mal tiro, una pérdida, lo que sea. Pero hay que evitar que anoten. Esta jugada será clave –mira a Irons -. ¿Cuántos tiempos muertos quedan?

-Ninguno –contesta el jefe de policía atusándose el bigote y con un gesto de mala leche que echaría para atrás a cualquiera que no lo conozca.

Suena la bocina. Hacemos piña y saltamos a la pista preparados para la batalla. Ahora sacan desde el centro al ser un tiempo muerto corto. Cuento, y sólo somos cuatro. Entonces, me fijo en que Jill aún está bebiendo agua. Qué extraño. Juraría que hoy la he visto beber más veces de la cuenta.

Una vez que todos estamos en pista se pone en marcha el partido. Camino de espaldas sin perder de vista al alero del otro equipo. Nos acercamos a la zona y me da la espalda. Abro bien los brazos para mantener el equilibrio y no dejarle avanzar.

Intenta acercarse al aro, pero no le dejo. Tengo todas las zonas bien cubiertas. Cargo mi peso hacia delante y le impido avanzar. Wesker pasa por allí. Casi roba el balón.

-¡Tira! –grita Trapp. Pero no lo hace. Se la pasa y Trapp tira de tres… recibiendo un fuerte contacto de Enrico.

Mierda. Me llevo las manos a la cabeza. Enrico es expulsado. Ya tiene cinco faltas. Edward entra en su lugar. Wesker me pide entrar en la zona para coger el posible rebote y le cedo el sitio. Intercambio una mirada de preocupación con Jill. No quiero ni mirar.

El público grita y abuchea para poner nervioso a Trapp. No ha fallado prácticamente nada en lo que llevamos de partido. Y sigue sin fallar. Tres de tres. Estamos dos abajo. Me giro y me dirijo hacia el área rival. Quedan treinta y un segundos. No podemos fallar.

Jill sube el balón rápidamente acompañada de Barry. Recibe el capitán en la izquierda. Me muevo por el centro sorteando a los contrarios y a mis compañeros. Me detengo fuera de la línea de tres. Barry tiene la pelota cerca del área. Sale un poco y me la cede.

Quedan diez segundos para agotar posesión. Entro un poco y me salen dos defensores. La saco fuera de nuevo hacia Jill, a la que se le echan tres encima. Voy en su ayuda haciendo un bloqueo el tiempo suficiente para enviársela al capitán.

 _¡Tira por Dios!_

El balón sale de su mano cuando quedaba un segundo escaso. ¡Y va dentro! Agito el puño en el momento en el que los S.T.A.R.S. de Maine piden tiempo muerto.

-Buen tiro, capitán –felicito a Wesker cuando paso por su lado. Él simplemente asiente mostrándose tan serio como siempre.

Volvemos a situarnos en círculo para plantear la defensa de la última jugada. Ahora mismo sólo hay tres posibilidades: o perdemos, o vamos a la prórroga… o anotamos la canasta de la victoria. Es casi imposible. Quedan siete segundos y ellos tienen el balón.

Jill sigue bebiendo agua mientras escuchado posibles formas de defender esta jugada. Yo también doy un trago a mi botella mientras proceso toda la información que estoy escuchando. Tenemos que defender a muerte. No queda otra.

-Tenemos que confiar en nosotros –nos anima el capitán antes de salir a la pista.

Nos colocamos en posición. El jugador al que defiendo saca. Levanto los brazos para estorbar. Estoy seguro de que la jugada va para Trapp. Wesker se va a encargar de su defensa. El que está en la banda hace un amago de pase. Si sigue así le van a pitar cinco segundos.

Trapp pasa por allí. Le mandan el balón. Wesker le da con la mano, va a parar al culo de Jill y se queda en el suelo. Me tiro a por el balón sin pensarlo. Me empujan en el momento en el que doy un pase largo, pero no pitan falta.


	40. Chapter 40

¡Hola una semana más! Espero que os haya todo bien. Bueno, os prometo que a partir de ahora la historia se va a poner más interesante en lo que respecta a Chris y Jill... ¡Estad al tanto!

40.

Me he propuesto no dejar escapar a Driven. No puedo permitir que el equipo pierda por mi culpa. Uno de ellos está en la banda dispuesto a sacar. Driven está quieta. Le pongo una mano delante para que no avance.

Los que están por la zona empiezan a desplazarse para despistarnos. Y entonces, mi defendida también lo hace. Corro tras ella viendo que el balón se ha puesto en movimiento. El capitán Wesker le da con la mano, e inmediatamente siento que algo me golpea el cachete izquierdo.

No tengo tiempo para pensar en el dolor. El balón está en el suelo. Chris se lanza a por él. Mi instinto me dice que corra hacia la otra canasta. Y lo hago en el momento en el que veo un balón venir en mi dirección. ¡Sí!

El público que está detrás de la canasta hacia la que voy se levanta. El balón da un bote delante de mí y lo atrapo. Miro hacia el marcador. Mierda. Tres segundos. Aumento el ritmo de la carrera hasta que no puedo más. Dos… paso la línea de tres.

Uno… me levanto desde la línea de personal.

-¡Aaaaah! –grito estirando el brazo hasta ser un dolor considerable. Suelto el balón.

Me choco contra las protecciones violentamente. Suena la bocina… y a continuación las redes de la canasta. El estadio parece que se vaya a caer cuando todos los asistentes empiezan a celebrar la victoria.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Síiiiii! –exclamo completamente fuera de mí y dándole puñetazos a las protecciones. Dios, qué extasis. Esto es algo muy parecido a tener un orgasmo. Debo reconocerlo.

Me doy la vuelta y lo primero que veo es al capitán con una sonrisa parecida a la de un tiburón mirándome. Echo a correr hacia el centro de la pista esquivando a algunos jugadores de Maine. Pobres. Aún no se creen que hayan perdido.

La mayoría del equipo está haciendo una piña cerca del banquillo. Todos están muy felices. Todos menos Irons. El cabrón parece que se hubiera tragado una avispa o algo de eso. Dios, esto hay que celebrarlo. Me acerco a la mesa arbitral y doy un salto para montarme encima. Aterrizo sin problemas y ante el deleite de los seguidores que están por allí.

Levanto los brazos y agito los puños calentando aún más el ambiente. Algunos incluso me llaman e intentan acercarse a mí. Me señalo el escudo de los S.T.A.R.S. de Raccoon City y lo beso. Adoro a toda esta gente y a la ciudad en general.

Alguien me agarra por la cintura y bajo al suelo. Me encuentro de cara con Joseph.

-¡Bien hecho, Jill! –me felicita dándome un abrazo.

-Excelente trabajo –comenta Edward dándome una palmada en el hombro.

-Sensacional –añade Brad un poco nervioso. Todos están alrededor de mí y apenas tenemos espacio.

-Ésa es nuestra chica –bromea Forest revolviéndome el pelo y quitándome la cerpa. El pelo se me queda pegado al cuello. Estoy empapada en sudor.

-Felicidades, Jill –me felicita cortésmente el capitán estrechándome la mano. Yo sonrío sin saber qué decir.

-La próxima vez espero uno de tus pases –me dice Kenneth chocándome la mano.

-Tranquilo. Lo tendrás –respondo divertida.

-¡Qué felicidad, Jill! –exclama Barry dándome un fuerte abrazo. Yo respondo gustosa. Barry es un gran compañero, y siempre está ayudándome en lo que puede.

-Vamos a tener que nombrarte mujer maravilla –comenta Enrico sonriendo. Yo suelto una carcajada. Ojalá fuera una superheroína… pero no me considero nada de eso.

-Eso, enséñales tus superpoderes a los de Salt Lake City en el próximo partido –bromea Richard dándome un corto abrazo.

No se acerca nadie más. Lo cierto es que una parte de mí se siente decepcionada porque… esperaba la felicitación de Chris. No importa. Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar largo y tendido sobre ello. Ahora mismo me siento como si estuviera en una nube.

Sigo sin asimilar que le he dado una victoria muy importante al equipo. Busco a Tom. Está en el mismo lugar de siempre. Levanto los pulgares con alegría y él me responde con una sonrisa bastante tensa a decir verdad.

 _No, ahora no es momento._

-Chicos, despidamos al rival –nos ordena el capitán Wesker señalando a los integrantes del grupo de Maine que, deportivamente, han esperado para darnos la enhorabuena.

Entonces, veo que Chris ya está saludando a todos los componentes del equipo rival junto a Enrico. Decido acercarme en primer lugar a un joven que está sentado en el suelo con la cabeza gacha. Ha debido ser un palo durísimo para todos ellos. De verse ya con el trofeo en las manos, han pasado a jugárselo todo en la última jornada.

Le doy una palmada en el hombro y le deseo suerte para el siguiente encuentro. Les choco la mano al resto del equipo felicitándolos por el partido que han hecho, y me detengo al llegar a David Trapp. No lleva camiseta. Lleva una en el hombro que supongo que habrá cambiado con alguien de mi equipo.

No sé cuántos años tiene Trapp, pero está en muy buena forma. Tiene una tableta de chocolate nada envidiable a la de los deportistas de élite. Su cuerpo está muy bien esculpido. Se nota que ha pasado muchas horas en el gimnasio.

Y sus rasgos… Bueno, son los típicos de un hombro simpático y bondadoso. Me estrecha la mano y me sonríe ampliamente. Los otros miembros del equipo no pierden detalle. Yo le devuelvo mi mejor sonrisa.

-Has sacado a tu equipo de una buena –comenta sin dejar de sonreír. Ahora que me fijo, tiene una sonrisa bastante encantadora -. Aunque Chris y tú habéis montado una buena todo el tiempo.

Río y miro en dirección a las gradas. Allí veo a Chris tras el banquillo besando a su novia. Va también sin camiseta, y entonces caigo en la cuenta de que Trapp y él han debido intercambiárselas.

-La verdad es que aún no me lo creo. Ha sido… increíble –contesta mirando de reojo a Chris. Amanda parece muy seria. Vaya, parece que Chris tiene algún problema con ella. Me pregunto qué pasará.

-Espero que si no ganamos nosotros, lo hagáis vosotros… aunque lo tenéis complicado. No me caen bien los de Salt Lake City.

-Bienvenido al club –bromeo. Ambos nos reímos -. Suerte para el próximo.

Me separo de él y me acerco hacia la única persona de los S.T.A.R.S. de Maine con la que aún no he coincidido: Karen Driven. Nos miramos y nos damos la mano.

-Un placer haber competido contra ti –comenta con una voz bastante pausada y suave. Debe ser del oeste con toda probabilidad. Nada tiene que ver con mi acento sureño -. Lástima que se nos haya escapado al final.

-Para mí también ha sido agradable poder competir contra ti. Ya estaba harta de tanto machito suelto.

Ambas nos reímos. Menos mal que hay alguien que puede entenderme. Bueno, creo que va siendo hora de que me marche a los vestuarios a darme una merecida ducha.

-Oye, Jill… -me dice cuando le suelto la mano y me dispongo a irme -. ¿Me das tu camiseta?

Sonrío. Vaya, no sé si sentirme halagada, orgullosa o sorprendida. Bueno, de todo un poco. Me la quito y se la entrego, y ella hace lo propio con la suya. Un bonito recuerdo de nuestro último partido, sí señor.

-Suerte para el próximo –me despido antes de alejarme.

La camiseta negra que llevo debajo se me pega al cuerpo. Decidí ponérmela porque aún no quiero que la gente se quede mirando embobada mi cicatriz. Todavía no estoy preparada.

Camino hacia el pasillo de vestuarios sin poder quitarme la sonrisa de la boca. Jamás hubiera imaginado que iba a ser tan importante para el equipo. Y mucho menos cuando llegué a Raccoon City. Vamos, es que si no aparezco ya habríamos terminado hace mucho.

Un grupo de periodistas sale a mi paso y me obliga a detenerme. Lo que menos me apetece ahora es ponerme a charlar con ellos.

 _¿Y qué esperabas? Llevas varios partidos sin jugar, apareces tras el descanso y le das la victoria al equipo, Vaya noche, chica._

-Estamos aquí con la protagonista principal del encuentro que ha decantado la victoria a favor de los S.T.A.R.S. de Raccoon City… Jill, lo primero de todo, ¿cómo te encuentras después de estar cinco partidos sin jugar? ¿Qué opinas de la obra de arte que ha realizado tu equipo en esta jornada?

La joven, sin perder de vista la cámara, y soltando como un papagayo sus preguntas, me pone el micro delante. Joder. Nunca pensé que iba a tener que enfrentarme a esto.

-Ahora mismo no sé qué decir… -consigo arrancar un tanto nerviosa -. Estoy como en una nube. Es increíble lo que este equipo ha conseguido…

-Venga, chicos, no me la agobiéis mucho –oigo una voz masculina que se acerca a mi posición. Miro a mi derecha. ¡Es Chris! Se pone a mi lado y mira hacia las cámaras -. Ha sido una tarde muy intensa para todos, así que ahora… ¡toca celebrarlo!

Y de pronto me veo elevada en el aire. Chris me ha subido a sus hombros. ¡Lo mato! Como nos pase algo, lo juro que me la paga.

-¡Chris, bájame!

Pero no me hace caso. Sigue avanzando en dirección a los vestuarios. Me sorprende ver que la mayoría del público sigue allí. Ya nos hemos retirado la mayoría. Muchos se acercan al túnel de vestuarios y me ponen las manos para que se las choque.

Me obligo varias veces a no mirar a Tom. Dios, estará que se sube por las paredes. Chris y yo no estamos haciendo nada malo, pero quizá nos estamos mostrando demasiado efusivos. Pero, joder, ¡que hemos ganado después de ir perdiendo por quince!

-¡Jill! ¡Jill! –escucho unas voces de niña que me llaman mientras choco la mano de algunos espectadores. Miro hacia la izquierda y no puedo evitar sonreír.

Becky y Priscilla Mcgee, mis encantadoras vecinas, me están saludando. Yo les devuelvo el saludo llena de energía hasta que las pierdo de vista. Iban monísimas con sus vestidos amarillos.

Cuando llegamos al pasillo, Chris me baja. ¡Por fin! Dios, qué mal rato he pasado. Chris parece ver mi agobio en mi cara y se limita a sonreír. ¡Qué cabrón! Estamos todos contagiados por la alegría. Chris y yo intercambiamos una solemne mirada, y sé perfectamente lo que me quiere decir.

 _Lo hicimos, compañero._

Sin decir nada más, se aleja en dirección a los vestuarios, y yo me quedo apoyada contra la pared. Necesito este momento de intimidad. No sé si será por la emoción del momento o por los nervios, pero… deseaba besar a Chris… ¡y creo que a él le pasaba lo mismo!

Madre mía. Estoy fatal. Entre que no termino de asimilar la victoria y lo increíble que he estado en pista… Me llevo las manos a la cabeza y niego en silencio. Esto es demasiado. No puede ser verdad.

-¡Sí, joder, sí! –grito a pleno pulmón separándome de la pared y dirigiéndome hacia el vestuario.

Una atronadora música inunda mis oídos cuando me voy acercando al de los chicos. Gritan y cantan al ritmo de la música. Madre mía la que tienen montada. Me río. El capitán debe estar que se sube por las paredes porque no puede controlarlos.

La puerta está entre abierta y puedo ver a algunos de mis compañeros saltando, agitando toallas, en calzoncillos o sin camiseta. Cantan a pleno pulmón una canción de reggeaton que no conozco. No estoy muy puesta en ese tipo de música.

Sonrío. Nos lo merecemos. Hemos trabajado mucho para llegar hasta aquí.


	41. Chapter 41

¡Hola una semana más! Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Muchas gracias a todos por dedicarme algo de vuestro tiempo. Creedme; estoy muy orgullosa de lo bien que está yendo todo esto, y todo gracias a vosotros.

41.

Creo que hoy nada puede salir mal. Aún me dura el subidón de la victoria, y saber que yo he contribuido en buena parte, me anima aún más. Desde luego que el partido de hoy se puede catalogar como estratosférico. Todos hemos rendido a un nivel excepcional.

He decidido salir con mi hermana y con Amanda a cenar por ahí. Las he llevado a un bar que, aunque no es demasiado conocido y su aspecto bastante cutre, sirven una variedad de platos y tapas para chuparse los dedos.

Claire y Amanda charlan a mi lado animadamente. Me alegra ver que se llevan tan bien aunque Amanda esté hoy bastante enfadada conmigo. He intentado hablar con ella, pero no quiere. Sólo me ha contestado que la deje tranquila en lo que queda de día.

No entiendo por qué se ha enfadado tanto. Estoy harto de explicarle que Jill es una gran amiga y nada más, que a mí sólo me importa ella, es decir, Amanda. Qué complicado es tratar con las mujeres. Ojalá existiera un libro que explicara cómo trabaja el cerebro de una mujer, porque yo, sinceramente, no lo entiendo.

Vale, reconozco que las celebraciones quizá han sido demasiado efusivas, pero tampoco hemos hecho nada raro. Sí es cierto que en esos momentos de euforia no controlas lo que haces; yo mismo lo he experimentado. Pero bueno, habrá alguna solución a la que se pueda llegar. Me importa mucho todo esto.

Se acerca un camarero a traernos la carta y le pedimos las bebidas. Yo pido una Coca-cola, Amanda cerveza sin alcohol y Claire tinto de verano. ¡Ay, hermanita! Cómo se nota que no tienes que conducir. Hemos venido en dos coches porque Amanda tiene que trabajar en cuanto terminemos aquí.

He quedado con mis compañeros a las doce en un bar de copas bastante conocido y concurrido de Raccoon City: el bar Jack. He ido pocas veces porque pilla bastante lejos de mi piso. Además, aparcar en el centro es toda una odisea, aunque hoy siendo miércoles no creo que haya demasiada bulla.

El partido me ha dejado exhausto, y a decir verdad, tengo muchísima hambre. Me comería hasta las piedras del río. Echo un vistazo a la carta para que qué me voy a pedir. Conforme voy leyendo se me hace la boca agua. Todo tiene una pinta deliciosa. Al final me decanto por un solomillo de ternera con una guarnición de patatas con salsa barbacoa, una tapa de boquerones en vinagre y otra de ensaladilla rusa. Sí hubiera estado solo con Claire seguramente hubiéramos acabado en algún burguer o algo parecido, pero hoy no me parecía adecuado llevarlas allí.

Mientras las chicas se deciden, cojo el móvil para cotillear qué es lo que se dice en las redes sobre el partido. Pero antes miro un mensaje que me ha escrito Joseph.

 _Oye, cabrón, ¿podrías recogerme para ir al bar? Mi hermano necesita el coche para ir a trabajar._

Y lo acompaña con una cara de angelito. Me rio. Qué capullo.

 _Claro, pasaré a recogerte a eso de las once y media. ¿Quiénes vamos al final?_

Me meto en Facebook y veo que la mayoría ha escrito algún comentario. Richard me ha etiquetado en una de las muchas fotos que nos hemos hecho en el vestuario. Le doy a _me gusta_ y leo por encima lo que han escrito los demás.

Barry comenta que falta Jill en la foto, y Forest le responde que habrá que usar el Photoshop para incluirla. Sonrío y decido responder.

 _No os preocupéis, que cuando ganemos el campeonato nos haremos una todos juntos._

Veo que Joseph me ha contestado. Al final sólo vamos el propio Joseph, Forest, Richard, Jill y yo. Vaya, pensaba que íbamos a ser muchos más. Sin darle mucha importancia, sigo echando un vistazo al Facebook y me paro en una publicación de Jill de hace diez minutos.

Sale una foto suya entrando por el túnel de vestuarios con el chándal puesto y la mirada al frente.

 _No puedo estar más orgullosa de mis chicos. Habéis demostrado que con trabajo y esfuerzo se puede conseguir todo. Muy contenta con mis sensaciones en la pista. ¡No puedo esperar al último partido! Justo a tiempo._

Hay muchísimas respuestas en su publicación. Vaya, desde luego que nos estamos convirtiendo en personas muy populares en el poco tiempo que llevamos jugando. Creo que Jill se merece una respuesta sincera y de gratitud.

 _Modestia aparte… Es gracias a ti que hemos ganado. Llegaste, como bien dices, justo a tiempo._

El camarero llega para tomarnos nota y se marcha con todo lo que le hemos pedido apuntado. Ya escribiré algo mañana en mi tablón, no es para menos. Le doy un sorbo a mi refresco ante la atenta mirada de Claire.

-Bueno, ¿y cómo os conocisteis? Contádmelo absolutamente todo.

Miro a Amanda y sonrío. Le cojo una mano. Está muy tensa. Debe haberse puesto con la regla, porque no encuentro otra explicación a su malhumor.

-Chris y yo nos conocemos desde hace tiempo –comienza explicando Amanda mirando a mi hermana -. Desde que llegué a Raccoon City hace cerca de un año, me fijé en él. Aunque él trabaja para la élite y yo en el departamento de homicidios, a veces coincidimos por la comisaría.

-Además, también vamos al mismo gimnasio –añado para meterme en la conversación -. Empezamos a hablar… y una cosa llevó a la otra.

-Vaya… así que lo vuestro fue un amor a primera vista –comenta mi hermana alegre y mirándonos alternativamente. Me encanta verla tan feliz -. Pues conociendo a mi hermano pensaba que iba a tardar más en sentar la cabeza.

 _Oh, mierda. No vayas por ahí Claire._

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunta Amanda curiosa. Le lanzo una mirada de advertencia a mi hermana, pero no me hace caso.

-Pues porque cada semana se liaba con una distinta –responde Claire negando en silencio. Amanda me taladra con la mirada. Maldita sea. Buena la has liado, hermanita.

-¿Eso es verdad?

En ese momento llega un camarero con algunas de las cosas que hemos pedido. Dios, mi salvación. Me deja las tapas que pedí sobre la mesa y le doy un gran sorbo a mi bebida para quitarme el mal trago de encima. ¿Qué va a pensar ahora de mí? ¡Ay, madre!

-Bueno, no dejemos que nuestros estómagos rujan… ¡A comer! –digo para desviar la atención hacia la comida, porque yo estoy realmente hambriento.

Empiezo con la ensaladilla rusa, y me sorprende lo suave que está. El atún, la mayonesa, las patatas, todo está en su punto. En cuanto a los boquerones, he de decir que, aunque de sabor estaban tremendos, me hubieran gustado un poco más picantes.

Termino mucho antes que Claire y Amanda, y me pongo nervioso. Ojalá no tarde en venir lo que queda. Consulto mi reloj. Son las diez y media. Puedo cenar tranquilamente, aunque si mi hermana sigue yéndose de la lengua… Mal vamos.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo lleváis juntos? –inquiere mi hermana terminando su tapa de costilla a la miel -. ¿Desde antes del anuncio?

-No, después –contesto de malhumor haciendo especial hincapié en la palabra después. Vuelvo a mirarla, y esta vez parece captar que está yendo demasiado lejos.

-¡Ah, es verdad! ¡No me acordaba que me lo comentaste! ¡Qué tonta!

Se ríe y le da un sorbo a su bebida. Espero que no saque nada más del tema, porque sería capaz de enfadarme con ella… aunque no recuerdo haberlo hecho nunca con ella. Es mi ojito derecho.

-¿Hasta cuándo te quedas en Raccoon, Claire? –pregunta Amanda interesada.

-Me iré el sábado seguramente. La semana que viene tengo dos exámenes.

-¿Qué estás estudiando?

-Estoy terminando el instituto. Espero empezar la universidad en septiembre.

-¿Sabes ya qué quieres estudiar?

-Me atrae mucho derecho… pero a ver cómo están los precios. Bastante tiene mi hermano con pagar lo suyo.

-Ya sabes que lo hago encantado –añado de buen humor -. Debo velar siempre por los intereses de mi pequeña.

Me guiña un ojo y yo le sonrío. ¡Y Amanda me sonríe! Bueno, mi hermana ha conseguido sacarme un punto.

-Es el mejor hermano que se puede tener, aunque a veces me saque de mis casillas.

-Hombres… -murmura Amanda poniendo los ojos en blanco. Ambas ríen.

-¡Eh! –protesto poniendo cara de enfado. ¡No es justo!

El camarero nos trae lo que faltaba, y atacamos la comida sin dudarlo. El solomillo estaba de muerte: jugoso, tierno y sabroso. En su punto exacto. Son cerca de las once cuando abandonamos el local. Claire y Amanda se han quedado muy satisfechas con el sitio que he elegido. Eso me alegra mucho.

Nos detenemos en el exterior. Amanda está preciosa con el conjunto que ha elegido: un top blanco con unos pantalones negros bastante ajustados y unos zapatos de tacón. Es una pena que esta noche no vaya a ser mía, y tampoco sé si sigue enfadado conmigo. Se me pasan por la cabeza muchas cosas que podría hacer con ella…

Yo he elegido una camisa de cuadros marrones y verdes con unos pantalones piratas y unos zapatos negros. Como una vez me dijo Jill: elegante pero informal. Sonrío al recordarlo. Mi hermana también me lo ha comentado en alguna ocasión.

-Bueno, pues yo me tengo que marchar a currar –se despide Amanda poniendo los ojos en blanco -. Ha sido un placer conocerte, Claire.

-Lo mismo digo –y se dan la mano sonriendo. Amanda me mira.

-Te veo mañana. Ya vamos hablando.

Y me da un beso en la mejilla. Me quedo mirándola hasta que se pierde de vista. Sigue enfadada. Mierda. Me busco los líos yo solito. En fin, lo mejor será que acerque a Claire al apartamento y recoja a Joseph.

-Chris… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –me interrumpe el pensamiento mi hermana. La miro y asiento sin dudarlo.

-Lo que quieras.

-A ver cómo te lo digo… ¿tú quieres a Amanda?

La miro sorprendido. Por supuesto que sí. De no ser así, no estaría con ella. Menuda estupidez.

-¿A qué viene eso?

-Al verte hoy jugar, me he dado cuenta de que pareces tener más confianza y que te sientes muy a gusto con Jill.

Oh, oh, Stop. No pienso seguir por ese camino. Me niego. Ya me estoy empezando a hartar de toda esta mierda.

-Mira –mi tono es más borde del que pretendo, y lo noto por cómo Claire retrocede un paso -, Jill y yo somos muy buenos amigos. Nos llevamos muy bien, pasamos muchas horas juntos entre las mismas paredes… Es normal que tenga confianza con ella y con el resto. Además, ella tiene su pareja, y yo la mía. Fin de la historia.

-Pues… es una amiga que se preocupa mucho por ti.

Arqueo una ceja sorprendido.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Mi hermana sonríe y saca su teléfono móvil.

-Si estoy aquí… es en parte porque Jill me convenció para que viniera –me confiesa con total sinceridad. Me quedo boquiabierto.

Eso sí que no me lo esperaba. ¿Qué Jill habló con Claire para que viniera al partido? No sé ni qué decir ni qué pensar. Siempre he pensado que había sido Amanda la que estaba detrás de esto… Cielos, ¿qué hago ahora?

-Me escribió por Facebook el fin de semana pasado. Mira.

Mi hermana me pasa el teléfono, y nervioso y un tanto agradecido leo el mensaje.

 _¡Hola Claire!_

 _Perdona que te escriba sin conocernos. Soy Jill Valentine, compañera de tu hermano en los S.T.A.R.S._

 _Imagino que te habrá contado que estamos participando en una competición de baloncesto con el resto del equipo. Sí, además de polis tenemos que ser deportistas. ¿Qué te parece? (Ese comentario me hace sonreír)._

 _Bueno, el caso es que nos quedan dos partidos muy importantes… y desgraciadamente tengo muy pocas posibilidades de participar en ellos._

 _Hace cerca de un mes sufrí un accidente mientras trabajábamos. Estuve debatiéndome entre la vida y la muerte, pero gracias a Dios he salido adelante, y estoy prácticamente recuperada. Sin embargo, los médicos no están muy por la labor de dejarme jugar._

 _¿Por qué te cuento todo esto? Verás, veo a Chris más nervioso de la cuenta. Sé que se siente responsable de lo que ocurra en los partidos porque es el mejor jugador. Esa tensión a la que se está sometiendo temo que pueda afectarle. Por eso, y si no estás muy liada con los exámenes, le harías muy feliz viniendo a apoyarle._

 _Chris me ha contado lo mucho que te echa de menos, y creo que es la oportunidad perfecta para que os veáis y os pongáis al día de vuestras cosas._

 _Encantada de hablar contigo y que tengas mucha suerte con los exámenes._

Tardo unos segundos en reaccionar tras leer el enorme mensaje de Jill. Así que ha hecho todo esto por mí, a sabiendas de que pueda romper con su novio si se entera. Bueno, y Amanda… Puf, madre mía. Que ni se entere.

Todo esto me ha dejado muy sorprendido, más de lo que quiero reconocer. Con esto, Jill me acaba de demostrar que es una amiga de verdad y de confianza.


	42. Chapter 42

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo. ¡Disfrutadlo!**

 **42.**

Son un poco pasadas de las doce. He tardado un poco más de la cuenta en arreglarme. Vamos, tampoco es que vaya a una boda, pero creo que la situación requiere que vaya más o menos presentable.

Al final me he decantado por un top azul, una falda vaquera y unos zapatos negros con un poco de tacón. No estoy demasiado acostumbrada a llevarlos, y ya los pies me están matando.

 _Pues guapa, todavía te queda un rato grande._

Tengo suerte y encuentro aparcamiento justo enfrente del local. Me lo ha cedido un joven que, al reconocerme, no ha podido salir de su asombro hasta pasados unos segundos. Suerte que no pasan coches, si no ya estarían pitando.

Termino de aparcar y cojo mi bolso del asiento del copiloto. Necesito distraerme un rato con mis compañeros. Tom no lo está poniendo nada fácil. Durante la cena hemos estado hablando de lo que esperamos de nuestra relación.

Yo, sinceramente, mucho. Tom ha insistido una y otra vez que no quiere verme cerca de Chris nunca más. Eso es imposible. Trabajamos en el mismo despacho espalda con espalda. No puedo dejar mi trabajo por un ataque de celos de mi novio. ¿En qué estará pensando?

Lo único que pude prometerle es que intentaré ser menos efusiva en las celebraciones y que seguiré manteniendo con él una relación de amigos. Tom pareció entenderlo, pero no estaba demasiado contento.

No quiero llevarme mal con Chris. Es el mejor amigo que he tenido aquí en Raccoon desde que llegué.

Además, todo por lo que hemos pasado juntos últimamente ha hecho que nuestra relación se estreche mucho más. Abro la puerta del pub y me sorprendo al ver que, a pesar de que es mitad de semana, hay bastante gente. Algunos tipos que hay en la barra se me quedan mirando.

Al reconocerme, se dan con los codos unos a otros. Suspiro. Ya debería acostumbrarme a todo esto. Siempre he llamado mucho la atención de los hombres, pero por motivos muy diferentes. Busco con la mirada a mis compis, pero no lo veo por ningún lado. Sigo atrayendo la mirada de muchos, y los cuchicheos no se hacen rogar conforme avanzo hacia el interior.

Y entonces, casi al final, junto a una mesa de billar, veo a los cuatro charlando en unos cómodos sofás y con bebidas en las manos. El primero en el que me fijo es en Chris. ¡Está guapísimo con esa camisa de rayas!

 _¿Por qué estoy pensando esto?_

-¡Eh, la reina de la fiesta ha llegado! –exclama Forest levantándose de su asiento. Los demás aplauden. Yo hago una reverencia y camino hacia el sofá sonriendo.

Me siento en la esquina izquierda junto a Chris. Él me sonríe y yo se la devuelvo. Lleva una colonia que huele realmente bien. Le preguntaré cuál es para comprársela a Tom. Dejo mi bolso en el respaldo comprobando que está bien cerrado.

-¿Qué te apetece, Jill? –me pregunta Joseph. Lo pienso unos segundos. Debo tomar bebidas sin alcohol porque luego me toca hacer el camino de vuelta.

-Conociendo a Jill… ¡Un San Francisco! –opina Chris divertido. Lo miro sorprendida. ¿Cómo ha sabido que estaba pensando en un San Francisco?

-¡Qué cabrón! –exclamo sin salir de mi asombro -. ¡Me has leído el pensamiento!

Le doy un suave puñetazo en el hombro antes de sacar la cartera de mi bolso.

-¡Eh, que hoy invita la casa!

-¡Ni hablar! –protesto riéndome. Son de lo que no hay.

-Venga, aflojando la pasta –ordena Joseph con una sonrisa pícara y pasando la mano por delante del resto. Todos le sueltan un dólar, y Joseph sonríe satisfecho -. Es lo menos que podemos hacer por nuestra mujer maravilla.

Me río.

-¿Mujer maravilla?

-¿No has leído la prensa? –me pregunta Richard sorprendido. Joseph pone rumbo a la barra -. Para ellos ahora eres… ¡la mujer maravilla!

-No me lo puedo creer. Ya no saben qué inventarse.

-Pero para nosotros siempre serás la maestra de las ganzúas –bromea Forest bebiendo de su copa.

Todos nos reímos. Es el apodo que me puso Barry tras descubrir la facilidad con la que soy capaz de abrir puertas y cualquier objeto que tenga un candado o cerradura. Me ha pedido que le enseñe, y yo le he prometido que en cuanto tengamos un hueco practicaremos con algunas de las cerraduras del despacho.

-Pero bueno, ¿ya estáis de cachondeo y no me esperáis? –bromea Joseph llegando con mi bebida. La cojo y le doy un trago. Deliciosa. Lo malo es que se me ha olvidado decirle que no le pusiera alcohol.

-Aún sigo sin creerme que hayamos ganado –comenta Richard mirando al suelo. Sí, a mí también me cuesta creerlo. Nos mira a Chris y a mí -. De no ser por vosotros dos… ya estaríamos eliminados.

-Bueno, tampoco exageres –contesta Chris tras beber de su cerveza. Heineken. Tiene buen gusto hasta para eso -. Nosotros dos no podemos hacerlo todo.

-¡Es que ha sido increíble cómo ha cambiado el partido desde que llegó Jill! –exclama Joseph con un tono de voz sorprendido.

-Chicos… que me pongo colorada –bromeo llevándome las manos a las mejillas. Mis compañeros ríen.

-En serio, a veces da miedo la facilidad con la que os entendéis –dice Richard poniéndose un poco más serio.

-Créeme –responde Chris poniéndose una mano en el pecho -. A mí también.

-¿Visteis la cara que se le quedó a Irons? –pregunta Forest aguantando la risa -. Parecía que se había tragado una avispa o algo de eso.

-Ése vive amargado de la vida –opina Joseph bebiendo de su refresco.

-Él fue quien decidió que yo no jugara a pesar de que los médicos insistían en que lo hiciera –les confieso con la mayor tranquilidad posible. No se lo he contado hasta ahora a nadie, aunque tampoco es que haya tenido oportunidad. Lo descubrí en una conversación de los médicos mientras estaba en el banquillo.

Mis compañeros se quedan boquiabiertos. Sabemos que Irons es capaz de cualquier cosa, y más si se trata de jugar sucio.

-Lo sabía –murmura Chris mientras bebo del San Francisco.

-¿Qué ese cabrón ha sido capaz de perjudicar al equipo? –pregunta sorprendido Richard.

-¿Y te sorprende? –ironiza Chris con una ceja arqueada -. El árbitro estaba comprado, y seguro que fue él.

-Chris, ésa es una acusación muy grave –le advierto poniéndome seria. Ya me han comentado, sobre todo Barry, la tendencia que tiene a criticar todo lo que hace Irons. Sé que casi siempre tiene razón, pero una de ésas le puede costar el puesto.

-Que me la chupe si hace falta. No voy a parar hasta desenmascararlo.

Le doy un codazo para hacerle callar. Ya se está yendo demasiado de la lengua. Ya hemos hablado muchas veces de las ganas que tiene Irons de deshacerse de nosotros, y de ponernos en ridículo siempre que puede. Pero nuestro trabajo es servir y proteger a Raccoon City, y para eso estamos.

-Oye, Jill –me interumpe el pensamiento Joseph -. ¿Cómo sabías que Irons te había metido en la convocatoria? ¡Ni los árbitros se ponían de acuerdo!

Comparto una rápida mirada con Chris. ¿Lo cuento o no lo cuento? Algo me dice que no, que es nuestro pequeño secreto.

-¿Crees que me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados después del espectáculo que estabais dando? ¡Ni hablar!

Mis compañeros sueltan unas carcajadas y Joseph asiente convencido con mi respuesta. Suspiro aliviada. Qué difícil me resulta mentir.

-¿Os apetece un billar? –propone Forest antes de terminarse su bebida. Todos asienten entusiasmados. Yo no sé dónde meterme. No sé mucho acerca del billar, sólo algunos trucos para ganar dinero fácil y poco más.

-Un duelo a muerte entre el equipo Alpha y el equipo Bravo –comenta Forest emocionado.

-Y ganará el Alpha, por supuesto –se reivindica Chris chocándole la mano a Joseph. Se detiene delante de mí, pero no reacciono -. ¿Qué ocurre, Jill?

-Es que… -comento con dificultad y tragando saliva -. No sé jugar muy bien.

Chris me sonríe y me pone una mano en la rodilla. Como casi siempre, su contacto activa todos mis mecanismos, y me hacen recordar aquella vez que sus dedos pasaron una y otra vez por mi espalda.

 _¡Para, no sigas más si no quieres correrte aquí mismo!_

Debo haberme puesto colorada, porque Chris no deja de mirarme.

-No te preocupes –me anima Chris cuando Richard va a la barra a pedir los palos -. Es sólo para pasar el rato.

Asiento lentamente sin estar muy convencida. Bueno, todo sea por divertirme un rato. Chris y yo seguimos mirándonos mientras escucho a Forest y a Joseph hablar a nuestro lado. Dios, es realmente guapo. Todos sus gestos y su rostro es perfecto.

 _¡Ay no, bonita. La bigamia no es lo tuyo!_

Cierto. Con uno soy más que feliz, y ahora mismo a pesar de que hemos discutido, Tom es mi mayor felicidad. Chris me coloca un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y el corazón empieza a latirme con más fuerza. Demonios. ¿Cómo consigue ese efecto en mí?

-Jill… -su nombre en sus labios suena como música para mis oídos -. Quería darte las gracias por traer a Claire. Me ha animado mucho verla.

Sonrío ampliamente. Lo sabía. Sabía que era buena idea hablar con Claire para ver si podía venir al partido. Mi mayor temor era que tuviera algún examen, pero me confirmó que hasta la próxima semana estaba libre.

-Para algo están los amigos.

Estamos muy cerca el uno del otro. Casi puedo notar su aliento. Sólo tengo que girar un poco la cabeza para besar sus labios… y la tentación es muy grande.

-Pero bueno, chicos. Que no es momento de ligar –bromea Richard pasando por nuestro lado con los palos.

-No estamos ligando –se defiende Chris separándose un poco de mí.

Qué calor. Termino de beber mi San Francisco y miro la hora. ¡Son casi la una! ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo! Sigo a mis compañeros hasta la mesa de billar. Forest introduce una moneda y las bolas salen por un tubo hasta una red.

Joseph coge un triángulo negro que hay en un lateral y empieza a colocar las bolas. Veo que lo hace poniendo lisas y rayadas mezcladas y la negra en el centro. Richard me pasa uno de los tacos y lo compruebo.

Debe medir más de un metro. Es de madero lisa y tiene un mango y marrón. Se me dan mejor otro tipo de herramientas, la verdad.

-Bueno, las damas primero –me anima Forest indicándome las bolas que hay en el centro. Las miro con horror.

-Preferiría omitir esta vez eso de damas primero –murmuro situándome en la parte superior de la mesa. Chris y Joseph, que están a mi lado, sonríen.

Tras colocar el palo entre mis dedos y pensarlo un poco, golpeo la bola blanca hacia el centro. Consigo desperdigar la mayoría de las bolas, pero no meto ninguna. Bueno, podría ser peor.

Al final, y por una paliza casi aplastante, perdemos contra Richard y Forest. Ellos están locos de contentos, y Chris y Joseph niegan en silencio. No paran de decir que los Bravo ya han conseguido ganar en algo a los Alpha.

Mientras veo cómo Joseph va introduciendo de nuevo las bolas en el tubo se me ocurre una idea un tanto… ladronzuela. Ahora he dejado de ser la chica buena de Raccoon City, y he vuelto a ser la famosa hija de Dick Valentine.

 _Si me vieras ahora…_

-Eh, Joseph –llamo su atención. Me pongo justo enfrente cuando me mira -. A ti que te gusta apostar… ¿Quieres hacer una apuesta?

Él se ríe. Los demás me miran con curiosidad.

-A mis chicas las respeto siempre. Mezclar juego con mujeres… no es un buen cóctel.

Suelto una carcajada. Por dónde me ha salido el tío.

-Venga, va. Seguro que te va a gustar.

Cojo dos bolas lisas. Una la pongo cerca de un agujero, y la otra a pocos centímetros por detrás. Luego coloco la blanca detrás de ésta última. Qué divertido. Las caras que se les va a quedar.

-Es muy simple. Hay que meter la bola amarilla sin que la blanca toque la roja. Puedes usar cualquier elemento de la mesa salvo la bola roja. ¿Qué dices?

Todos me miran con cara de circunstancia, como si me hubiera vuelto loca. Me siguen mirando sin saber muy bien qué decir. Saben que mi proposición tiene truco, pero sienten curiosidad por conocer el resultado. Puedo verlo en sus caras.

-Os voy a dejar que cada uno tiréis una vez –les digo para animarlos -. Si alguno de vosotros consigue meter la bola, os invito a una copa a cada uno –se quedan boquiabiertos. La cara de Chris es todo un poema -. Si yo gano, me invitáis vosotros a una copa. Y si fallamos todos… nos quedamos como estábamos. ¿Trato hecho?

-Es imposible, Jill. No hay forma… -opina Richard sin salir de su asombro.

-Vamos a intentarlo. Lo peor que os puede pasar… es invitarme a una copa.

Le tiendo la mano a Joseph. Duda unos instantes, pero finalmente, y un poco a regañadientes, me la estrecha. Su orgullo no se lo permite. Bueno, vamos a ver qué genialidades se les ocurre a estos caballeros para impresionarme. El primero es el propio Joseph. Se da una vuelta por la mesa negando con la cabeza. Sonrío divertida. Pobres. Cuando se den cuenta de lo fácil que es engañarles con este juego…

Joseph intenta pasar la bola blanca por encima de la roja… y no lo consigue. Golpea la bola roja desplazándola un poco hacia la derecha.

-¡Buen intento! –le animo mientras refunfuña y coloco en su lugar la bola roja -. ¿Quién va ahora?

Richard ocupa el lugar de Joseph. Intenta esquivar la bola tirando hacia la derecha, y la bola blanca sale despedida hacia abajo. Niega con la cabeza varias veces y le pasa el taco a Forest. Forest prueba a tirar hacia arriba. La bola blanca da en la pared y baja entre la bola roja y la amarilla, pero sin darle.

-Joder, tío, esto es imposible –se queja cediéndole el palo a Chris.

 _Bueno, señor Redfield, veamos de lo que es capaz._

Chris mira durante unos instantes las dos bolas. Se lo piensa y apunta hacia abajo. La bola blanca da en la pared y va directa hacia la amarilla. Empiezo a preocuparme. Mierda. Lo puede conseguir. Pero la bola se va desviando y da primero en la roja y luego en la amarilla.

-¡Eh, ésa no ha estado mal! –exclamo poniendo bien las bolas. Chris levanta las manos en señal de derrota y me pasa el taco. Doy la vuelta y me sitúo en el otro lado. Hora de mostrar mi as en la manga -. Recordáis que os dije que se podía utilizar cualquier elemento de la mesa menos la bola roja, ¿verdad? –todos asienten con curiosidad. Me agacho y cojo el triángulo. Lo coloco de forma que en su interior quede la bola roja.

-No puede ser –dice Forest llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-¡Maldita sea! –exclama Joseph.

-Esto no es verdad –escucho decir a Richard mientras golpeo con la bola blanca el triángulo y meto la bola amarilla sin problemas. Sonrío satisfecha.

-Bueno, me parece que tenemos ganadora –bromeo sin dejar de sonreír -. Un San Francisco pero sin alcohol. No creo que quede muy bien que me paren con una copa de más.

Mis compañeros ríen y Forest se marcha a por mi bebida. Chris no me aparta la mirada. Me gustaría saber qué es lo que está pensando.

-Como ya te dije, antes de la Delta Force tuve otra vida.


	43. Chapter 43

**¡Hola de nuevo! Espero que os vaya todo muy bien. Aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo. El momento de la verdad.**

 **43.**

Lo único que puedo decir desde mi posición es que no cabe un alfiler. Tanto dentro como fuera del estadio está a rebosar. Se han vendido todas las entradas, y fuera se esperaba que estuviera lleno también. Los que no han conseguido entradas al menos pueden seguir el partido en una pantalla gigante que ha instalado el ayuntamiento.

Me he quedado sorprendido al ver que todo el mundo va vestido de azul, igual que nuestro uniforme. Hoy vamos de azul, algo raro, y los de Salt Lake City, que están a nuestro lado, de verde. No dejan de mirarnos. Nos quieren intimidar, pero no lo van a conseguir.

Esos cabrones se van a llevar su merecido por la derrota del primer partido.

Todos estamos callados. Sólo se escuchan los gritos de la grada. Parece que están cantando algo. Barry, que está delante de mí, se gira sorprendido y me acerca a la salida del túnel.

 _Allá van con el balón en las manos,_

 _y ninguno los podrá detener._

 _El estadio vibra con la emoción_

 _de ver jugar a los S.T.A.R.S._

 _a S.T.A.A.A.A.A. .S._

Me quedo boquiabierto. Me giro y le hago un gesto a Jill para que venga. Se une a nosotros sin saber muy bien por qué.

 _Solamente juegan para ganar,_

 _da igual el rival._

 _Y no hay nadie meeeeeejor para la aficioooooon._

 _¡Valentine! ¡Redfield! Los magos del balón._

 _¡Wesker! ¡Marini! ¡Sueños de campeón!_

 _¡Burton! ¡Frost! Raccoon City es su pasiooooon._

 _Hay que ganar otra vez._

Nos miramos los tres completamente boquiabiertos. Esto es demasiado… ¡Nos han compuesto hasta una canción! Seguimos oyendo a los aficionados de fondo sin saber qué decir. El locutor empieza a calmar los ánimos, y presente a los S.T.A.R.S. de Salt Lake City, que son recibidos con una gran pitada que me obliga a taparme los oídos.

Se lo merecen por lo guarros que fueron. Seguro que el público se les va a echar encima.

El locutor nos presenta, y camino con paso firme hacia el centro de la pista recibiendo una gran ovación de los asistentes, que no dejan de corear nuestros nombres. Formamos un corro y saltamos gritando nuestro lema.

-¡Corazón! ¡Orgullo! ¡Coraje!

Nos separamos dispuestos a calentar para afrontar este intenso duelo. Saludo a mi hermana, que está sentada detrás del banquillo. Es una pena que Amanda no haya podido venir. Ha entrado a trabajar ahora, y no termina hasta las cuatro de la madrugada.

Me acerco al lateral de la canasta y estiro las piernas en el momento en el que nos quedamos completamente a oscuras. Vaya, ¿qué es lo que pasa? El único reflejo que se ve es el de la pantalla y de los flashes de las cámaras.

Empieza a sonar una música. Creo que es de Gladiator. En la pantalla sale un vídeo. Es del partido anterior. Nos veo salir del túnel de vestuarios.

 _-El partido va a comenzar… o ganas o te vas a casa_ –y sale a Brad en la pantalla. Luego aparece el salto inicial -. _Los S.T.A.R.S. de Maine tienen la posesión. Abren para Trapp… y anota de tres_ –ahora aparece Forest sosteniendo un balón. En el vídeo, jugamos nosotros -. _Wesker con la pelota, aguanta, se la pasa a Chris. Chris amaga y lanza… ¡pero cambia y pasa a Forest, que pierde el balón! Los S.T.A.R.S. de Raccoon City pierden de quince al descanso. Parece que su aventura está llegando a su final –_ aparecen Richard, Joseph y Barry, y luego un mensaje: _pero todo no estaba aún perdido._ Y se produce un gran estruendo al ver a Jill en la pantalla. Vuelve a aparecer el vídeo, exactamente cuando Jill viene camino del vestuario -. _¡Atención! Hay movimiento por la zona de vestuarios…! ¡No es posible! ¡Es Jill Valentine!_ –aparece Kenneth en la pantalla antes de que continúe el vídeo -. _Jill bota la pelota. Penetra en la zona. Se la va a pasar a Chris… cambia a Wesker. Tira de tres… ¡Dentro! –_ cambia de jugada -. _¡Se acaba el tiempo! ¡Hay que tirar! Driven roba la pelota, pero Jill la sigue de cerca, saltan… ¡vaya taponazo! ¡No en mi casa, señorita Driven!_ –sonrío al ver la jugada. Es realmente espectacular -. _Jill corre hacia el área. Se la da a Barry. Barry se la devuelve. Jill deja una bandeja… ¡y anota con falta personal! ¡Qué jugada! –_ escucho a algunos de mis compañeros reír al ver a Jill sacar músculos. El vídeo muestra ahora el final del último cuarto -. _Maine con el balón. Quedan tres segundos. Trapp se la deja a Driven. Driven se levanta delante de Jill… ¡y la clava! ¡Maine gana de tres con siete segundos por delante! –_ y aparece un mensaje mientras sale mi imagen en la pantalla: _y entonces…_ El público me vitorea. La jugada que me sé de memoria -. _Chris se la pasa a Jill. Jill al capitán Wesker… ¡interceptado! ¡El balón va fuera! Jill corre para salvarlo… ¡y lo consigue! Chris lanza de tres… ¡Dentrooooooo! ¡Dios mío! ¡Esto es increíble! ¡Iban perdiendo de quince! ¡Mira cómo lo celebran! –_ me estoy emocionando al ver las imágenes. Ya tengo los vellos de punta desde el principio. Sale Enrico en la pantalla y vuelve a aparecer el vídeo -. _Chris va de espaldas, gana metros en la zona. Se para, se la pasa a Jill que viene como un obús… ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Cómo ha metido esa canasta a una mano? ¡Increíble! Los S.T.A.R.S. de Maine con el balón… ¡atención! Jill roba el balón. Chris corre con ella. Deja el balón en el tablero… ¡Guau! ¡Va a partir el aro como siga así! Vaya dos… ¿Qué han desayunado hoy?_ –río al oír el comentario. Salen Edward y el capitán, que recibe una gran ovación. A continuación, aparece otro mensaje: _y los sueños se hacen realidad -. Maine saca de banda… ¡hay lío! ¡El balón está en el suelo! ¡Chris se hace con él! ¡La lanza hacia el otro lado! ¡Jill la recibe! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Siiiiii! ¡Pellízquenme! ¡Esto es un sueño! ¡Raccoon City gana en la prórroga después de ir perdiendo de quince!_

Se me salta una lágrima en el momento en el que la luz vuelve. El público grita y aplaude con fuerza mientras nos recomponemos. Nunca había visto las imágenes de televisión, y lo único que puedo decir es que son impresionantes.

Joseph aplaude con fuerza cuando nos ponemos a calentar. Oigo a Forest gritar algo, y a algunos de mis compañeros reír. Echo un vistazo al equipo rival. Todos sonríen ampliamente mientras hablan salvo el capitán, que está bastante serio.

Cinco minutos después los fisios dan por terminados los estiramientos y nos disponemos a tirar a canasta. Se puede respirar el buen humor que reina en el equipo. Eso es lo mejor que nos puede pasar.

-Oye, si sigues dejándote el pelo largo te van a confundir con un hippie, Speyer –bromea Kenneth cuando Forest se dispone a tirar.

-Piérdete, mamón –contesta con una sonrisa antes de lanzar de unos cuatro metros. El balón entra limpiamente. Ahora es el turno de Kenneth, y luego el mío.

-¡Eh, Kenneth! –grita Jill desde casi el fondo de la pista -. ¡Anímate con un triple!

Kenneth y yo nos reímos. Eso ha tenido su gracia.

-Ni de coña.

-Venga, va –lo anima Richard que está detrás de mí. Kenneth se lo piensa unos segundos. Se acerca a la línea de tres y lanza casi sin pensarlo. El balón va a tablero y entra limpiamente.

Todos gritamos de alegría y felicitamos a Kenneth. Yo le doy unas palmadas en la espalda y le animo a tirar más veces. Los de Salt Lake City nos miran con cara de circunstancia. Decido pasar de ellos.

Seguimos tirando unos minutos más, y estoy un poco preocupado. He fallado más de la mitad de mis tiros, pero es que Jill no ha metido ni una. Dios, qué gafe. Parece que el único que está más fino es el capitán. Suena la bocina para avisarnos de que quedan dos minutos y nos acercamos al banquillo. Tengo curiosidad por saber qué alineación va a sacar.

-Frost, Speyer, Redfield, Wesker, Sullivan… en sus manos está el devenir del encuentro –anuncia Irons soltando babas en todas las direcciones. Qué asco de tío -. Va a ser un partido muy físico, así que no dejen bajo ningún concepto que se acerquen al aro. Les ganan en centímetros, pero ya saben que no tiene importancia si mantienen la calma y juegan como saben. ¡Vamos, espabilen!

Me separo del círculo y me despojo del chándal un tanto incrédulo. ¡Ha dejado a Jill en el banquillo! La miro preocupado. Ella se encoje de hombros y me da a entender que no pasa nada. Me uno al resto de los titulares dispuesto a demostrar que vamos a por el partido. Veo al animador dirigirse hacia el centro de la pista con un micro en la mano. Frunzo el ceño. ¿Qué es lo que pasará?

-Permítanme que antes de que dé comienzo el encuentro, llame a uno de los nuestros para que venga a dedicarnos unas palabras –mira hacia la zona donde estamos casi todos reunidos -. Jill, ¿serías tan amable de venir un momento?

Miro a mi compañera, que parece haberse quedado bloqueada. Y entonces sonrío al caer en la cuenta. Van a felicitarla por su cumpleaños. Edward le da un suave empujón y Jill empieza a caminar con lentitud hacia el centro de la pista.

Me cruzo de brazos y observo la escena divertido. Espero que no sea un cumpleaños demasiado amargo.

-Bueno, Jill, un pajarito me ha chivateado que hoy… ¡es tu cumpleaños! –el público ruge entusiasmado. Jill sonríe tímidamente y saluda con la mano -. ¿Qué quieres decirle a toda esta gente que ha venido a apoyarnos en un día tan especial?

-Que son la mejor afición que se puede tener y que vamos a darlo todo para conseguir el campeonato.

Me uno al ruidoso aplauso de la afición junto al resto del equipo. Por supuesto que lo vamos a dar todo… y más.

-Y como no podía faltar… -continúa hablando el animador -. ¡Vamos a desearle un feliz cumpleaños a Jill a la de tres! ¡Una! ¡Dos! ¡Tres!

Todos juntos cantamos cumpleaños feliz mientras veo a Tom dirigirse hacia el centro con una tarta. Cuando termina la canción, Tom se sitúa al lado de Jill, y ésta lo mira sorprendida.

Jill sopla las velas de la tarta y volvemos a aplaudir. Me están empezando a doler las manos de tanto aplaudir. Veo que Jill prueba un poco de la tarta con una cuchara y asiente sonriendo. Le da un abrazo a Tom y se besan… pero parecen hacerlo con demasiada frialdad.

Tom se aparta casi de inmediato y se marcha hacia las gradas siendo aplaudido por un sector del estadio. Jill vuelve con nosotros y le da un abrazo a los que van a salir conmigo. Por último, se detiene ante mí y me abraza con fuerza.

-No empieces la fiesta sin mí –murmura antes de separarse. Sonrío. Esto debe empezar desde ya.

No entiendo por qué Irons ha decidido dejarla en el banquillo. Sus motivos… secretos tendrá. Comparto una rápida mirada con el capitán, que está tan serio y profesional como siempre.

Miro hacia las gradas y sonrío a mi hermana antes de situarme en mi puesto. Espero que sea un día inolvidable.

Hasta aquí el nuevo capítulo. Como podéis ver, todos están muy concentrados, dispuestos a darlo todo para conseguir la victoria y el campeonato. En los siguientes capítulos veremos cómo se desarrolla todo... y habrá sorpresas.


	44. Chapter 44

**¡Hola una semana más! Fiel a mi cita, aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo. Vamos a ver si son capaces de aguantar hasta el final, porque el partido no va a ser nada fácil, sobre todo para Jill.**

 **44.**

Terminamos el primer cuarto perdiendo de tres. A pesar de que no hemos jugado nada mal, el juego físico de Salt Lake City nos está sacando de nuestras casillas.

Me levanto junto al resto del banquillo y felicito a mis compañeros conforme van llegando. Todavía no he disputado ningún minuto, y la verdad es que me muero de ganas por salir y ayudar. A saber qué estará planeando el capullo de Irons.

Sin muchas esperanzas, me sitúo en el círculo que hemos formado en torno al jefe de policía. Comparto una rápida mirada con Chris. Está nervioso. No ha empezado como a él le hubiera gustado. Si es que cuando la pelota no quiere entrar…

-Han dejado muchos agujeros en la zona –espeta nuestro querido jefe dirigiendo su mirada porcina hacia cada uno -. Ellos están marcando el ritmo, y si esto continúa así… ya pueden despedirse.

 _Sabes infundir muchos ánimos, cabrón._

Día a día, y a pesar de que sé que no es lo correcto, empiezo a entender el odio de Chris por el jefe Irons. Sigue sin entrarme en la cabeza cómo ha sido capaz de llegar a ser jefe de policía.

-He realizado algunos ajustes de cara segundo tiempo –continúa explicando mientras escribe en la pizarra -. Valentine –y yo sonrío encantada. Bien, por fin voy a salir -, juego rápido para buscar tiros cómodos. Burton, Marini, bloqueos a los hombres altos para sacarlos de la zona. Atentos en defensa. No dejen que entren en la zona.

Me quito el chándal mientras suena la bocina. Observo sorprendida cómo Irons sienta a Chris y al capitán, y saca a Forest y a Joseph en su lugar. No es que jueguen mal… pero no es lo mismo. Nos toca a nosotros poner el balón en juego.

Me acerco al lateral a la espera de que Barry me la pase. Me sonríe, pero yo no puedo hacerlo. No sé a qué demonios está jugando Irons. El árbitro le da el balón a Barry, y con un pase picado, llega a mis manos.

El público no deja de animar en ningún momento. Es una sensación realmente gratificante. Me detengo en la línea de tres, y espero. Enrico acude en mi ayuda haciendo un bloqueo. Salgo de él pero ya tengo a dos defendiéndome. No puedo avanzar. Si lo hago, perderé el balón.

Uno de ellos me da un fuerte golpe en la mano. Grito de dolor y suelto el balón. El árbitro no pita nada. Suerte que estaba Joseph por allí para coger la pelota. Vuelvo a salir al perímetro con la mano dolorida. Imagino que será su forma de decirme que no se andan con contemplaciones.

Quedan diez segundos. Debemos ir creando la jugada. Camino hacia Joseph, y bloqueo. Avanza unos metros y me devuelve la pelota. Y entonces vuelvo a tener a dos defendiéndome. Escondo el balón. Tengo que pensar algo rápido.

Enrico levanta las manos llamando mi atención justo debajo del aro. Doy un pase picado por la izquierda, y cuando mis defensores se giran ya es demasiado tarde. Enrico deja una bandeja completamente desmarcado. Sólo estamos un punto por debajo.

A mi mente viene todo lo que hablamos Chris y yo en el último entrenamiento. Tengo mucha desventaja de altura, y necesito hacer todo lo posible para molestar. No le pierdo de vista. Fija su mirada en mí. Abro los brazos para mantener el equilibrio y espero.

De pronto, noto un fuerte golpe en las costillas y caigo al suelo sujetándome el costado. Cierro los ojos y aguanto las lágrimas. El árbitro no pita nada. Instantes después oigo un clamor general del público. Supongo que habrán anotado.

-Jill, ¿estás bien? –escucho la voz de Barry preocupado. Abro los ojos y asiento lentamente. El partido está parado.

Acepto la mano de Barry y me levanto con algo de dificultad. En el banquillo, la mayoría está protestándole al árbitro la jugada. No sé por qué, pero me da que esta vez vamos a tener la misma suerte con los árbitros que en el partido anterior.

El capitán intenta calmarlos ánimos. No queremos que nos pase como la otra vez. Camino con lentitud hacia la banda recuperando la respiración. El árbitro toca el silbato, y Enrico me pasa el balón. Lo dejo botar dos veces antes de cogerlo.

Corro hacia la parte derecha y espero. Barry hace un bloqueo y voy a canasta. Pero dos enormes brazos se interponen y me impiden avanzar. Están siendo tan duros como pensábamos.

Saco el balón hacia Joseph, que amaga con ir a la derecha, pero su defensor lee sus intenciones y no pica. Salgo fuera de la línea de tres. Joseph me devuelve el balón, y sin esperar, abro hacia Forest. Hago un bloqueo y Forest pasa por detrás.

Mi defensor se va con él. Levanto las manos para llamar su atención. Estoy sola. Recibo la pelota cuando veo que quedan tres segundos. Lanzo desde el perímetro… pero no tengo suerte. El balón da en el aro y cae en las manos de un rival.

Joder, estaba sola y he fallado. Sigo de cerca a mi defensa. Intenta pasar de la línea de tres, pero no le dejo. A pesar de que me saca bastante altura, no es capaz de irse. Esconde el balón cuando intento quitárselo; Barry acude en mi ayuda e intentamos forzar la pérdida. Meto la mano y me tiro al suelo en el momento que consigue evitarnos.

El tipo ve a uno de sus compañeros solo en la zona, y no lo duda. Cuando Enrico acude a estorbar ya es demasiado tarde: falta, canasta y tiro libre. El banquillo de Salt Lake City lo celebra con euforia mientras me levanto del suelo con ayuda de Barry.

Suspiro con resignación situándome fuera del triple. Me ajusto la cerpa antes de observar con impotencia cómo el tiro libre va dentro. Ahora estamos seis abajo. Salt Lake City serían los campeones en este momento.

Enrico me pasa el balón y cruzo casi corriendo la línea divisoria. No me dejan ni pensar. Ya tengo a dos armarios empotrados defendiéndome. Forest pasa por detrás y se la paso. Me adentro un poco en la zona. Enrico bloquea a mi defensor, y el balón me llega cuando estoy en la esquina.

Amago el tiro al ver a un tipo lanzarse sobre mí. Paso el balón hacia mi derecha, hacia Forest, que está desmarcado. Se levanta de inmediato y levanto el puño mientras vuelvo al área. El banquillo entero está levantado celebrando la canasta también.

A ver si podemos llegar al descanso con el marcador por delante o empatados. Agarro a mi marcador por el pantalón. Sé que no debo caer en ese juego, pero si entran en la zona no tendré nada que hacer.

Está de espaldas. Meto la mano, pero no consigo darle al balón. El árbitro toca el silbato. Me pita falta. Me llevo las manos a la cabeza. ¡Si no lo he tocado! Niego en silencio. Desde luego que están haciendo todo lo posible para perjudicarnos.

Presiono la salida de balón y casi consigo que Enrico la robe. Con un ojo vigilo a mi marca y con otro al que lleva el balón, que juega en el poste defendido por Enrico. Se levanta… ¡y vaya gorro de Enrico! El balón cae cerca de mí y lo cojo con fuerza.

Vuelvo al ataque. Barry bloquea y me meto en la zona. Corro hacia el aro para dejar una bandeja. Tengo vía libre. Me levanto y suelto el balón en el momento en el que noto un golpe en la mano, la misma de antes. La bandeja se sale y vuelven a coger el rebote.

-¡Falta! –grito al árbitro cuando paso por su lado. Me lanza una mirada de advertencia. Oigo a Irons gritar algo, y cuando me doy cuenta hemos encajado canasta.

Sólo eran cuatro defendiendo. Mierda. Irons pide tiempo muerto. Le choco las manos a mis compañeros cuando llego al banquillo sin demasiado ánimo. No me está saliendo nada. A este ritmo nos va a costar mucho darle la vuelta a la tortilla.

De no ser por Chris y por el capitán Wesker, iríamos perdiendo de veinte por lo menos. Le doy un gran trago a mi botella de agua recordando las indicaciones del médico sobre la importancia de hidratarse con la tensión baja.

Escucho a medias lo que dice Irons. No estoy muy concentrada. Miro al marcador. Quedan poco más de cinco minutos para el descanso. Aún hay tiempo de reacción. La bocina suena justo cuando terminan las explicaciones de Irons. Veo a Chris y al capitán Wesker quitarse el chándal. Sonrío. Ya era hora.

Pero la sonrisa se me borra cuando veo que, además de ellos dos, Irons les indica a Richard y a Edward que salgan. Le dice claramente a Richard que va a ocupar mi lugar. Barry y yo somos los sacrificados. Me pongo mi chándal con parsimonia mientras vuelve a reanudarse el juego. Me siento cruzada de brazos junto a Barry.

No es justo. Todavía siento las piernas frescas, y estoy seguro de que junto a Chris y al capitán puedo hacerlo mejor. Chris anota la siguiente canasta y aplaudo ausente. No sé a qué espera Irons para cambiar el rumbo del partido. Nos estamos estancando en los tres o cinco puntos de diferencia.

Es tal y como dijo Chris. Nos están dejando que llevemos el ritmo dentro de unos límites. Son conscientes de que si nos dejan más margen de maniobra nos pondremos por delante con toda seguridad.

-¿Todo bien? –me pregunta Barry en el momento en el que Edward hace una falta cuando el rival ha tirado. Otro dos más uno. Mierda.

-Claro. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –respondo mientras los jugadores se colocan en sus posiciones.

-Por tu gesto… diría que no.

Miro de un lado a otro con desconfianza. Irons está lo suficientemente lejos. Está cerca de la zona arbitral gritando algo. Los gritos del público apenas me permiten oír. La actitud que están mostrando es ejemplar.

-¿A qué juega el capullo de Irons? Vale que no tenga ni puta idea de esto, pero podría mostrar un poco más de interés por el equipo.

Barry me sonríe.

-¿Qué está insinuando, jovencita? Voy a tener que controlar sus amistades.

Suelto una carcajada. Ya sé por dónde va.

-Barry, no me negarás que aquí está pasando algo raro.

-No soy quién para opinar, pero lo que me diferencia de otros es que sé morderme la lengua. Dar tu opinión libremente puede traerte problemas.

-Osea, que tú también lo crees.

Arqueo una ceja sorprendida. Jamás hubiera pensado que Barry preferiría callarse a decir lo que piensa. Siempre lo he considerado como un hombre sincero y honesto que se preocupa mucho por su familia y sus amigos.

Ya sé qué decir unas palabras u otras en un momento determinado pueden ser una auténtica bomba de relojería. El capitán anota una canasta en suspensión y aplaudo distraídamente. Vamos seis por detrás, y queda poco más de un minuto para el descanso.

Desde el banquillo puedo verlo todo. Tenemos más problemas de la cuenta con la defensa. Llegamos tarde a las ayudas, y dejamos desmarcadas a nuestras defensas. Y eso es exactamente lo que pasa. Chris llega tarde a una ayuda y comete falta cuando el balón va hacia canasta.

Enrico se levanta a mi lado y blasfema en italiano. Por sus gestos… diría que no está diciendo nada bonito precisamente. Para nuestra fortuna, el tiro libre no entra, y Chris se queda con el balón. El entrenador de Salt Lake City pide tiempo muerto.

-¡Valentine! –me grita Irons haciéndome una seña para que entre en la pista. Me levanto y animo a mis compañeros con palabras. Todavía no está todo perdido.

Me quito el chándal y me coloco la cerpa mientras nos situamos en círculo para escuchar a Irons. A ver con qué nos sorprende.

-Será un milagro si logran darle la vuelta a esto con la porquería que estoy viendo ahí fuera –pongo los ojos en blanco. Maldito cabrón. Chris tiene la mandíbula apretada, y apuesto cualquier cosa a que se está controlando para no decirle cuatro cosas -. Defensa cero. Ataque cero. ¿En qué piensan?

Realmente no estamos jugando mal del todo. No estamos teniendo mucha suerte. Eso es todo. Irons insiste una y otra vez en que debemos aplicarnos más en defensa, que hemos permitido muchas canastas fáciles.

Con sus berridos resonándome aún en los oídos, camino hacia la pista seguida por Wesker, Chris Joseph y Kenneth. Wesker pone en marcha el balón desde el lateral. Aguanto el balón con seguridad y espero. Mando el balón hacia la derecha, a Joseph. Hago un bloqueo y casi me caigo al chocar contra la mole que tengo delante. Joseph penetra un poco en la zona y vuelve a sacar el balón hacia Chris, que avanza de espaldas. Salen dos a marcarle. Se detiene y me la pasa. Se la envío a Wesker, que se levanta desde el perímetro, pero el balón no entra.

Los de Salt Lake City se quedan con la posesión. Es una lástima haber fallado esa oportunidad tan clara. Defendemos en zona. Sabemos que no tiran muy bien del exterior. Es con toda seguridad la última jugada antes del descanso, y debemos esforzarnos para que la sangría no sea mayor.

La recibe el capitán del equipo cerca del poste, donde Kenneth está vigilando. Estoy segura de que se lo va a poner difícil. Además, los casi dos metros que mide mi colega imponen bastante.

-¡Tira! –grita uno de ellos al ver que el tiempo de posesión se les está acabando. El tipo se da la vuelta… ¡y vaya tapón de Kenneth! El balón va directo hacia fuera, a la derecha de mi posición.

Corro hacia él y lo agarro justo antes de pisar la línea. Lo lanzo hacia el interior y me dejo caer sobre el banquillo. Me vuelvo a dar otro golpe en el costado, pero esta vez no me ha dolido tanto.

-¡Venga, vamos! –me anima Enrico ayudándome a levantarme y dándome un empujón hacia la pista.

Quedan cinco segundos. Echo a correr hacia la otra área. Chris tiene en ese momento la pelota en el perímetro. Está defendido de cerca por dos. Me mira. Me ve venir. Me pasa el balón y me levanto de tres cuando queda un segundo.

Suena la bocina, e instantes después, la pelota da en el tablero y entra. No puedo oír nada más. El rugido del público es ensordecedor. Levanto el puño y suspiro aliviada. Por fin he metido mi primera canasta.

Todos mis compañeros me felicitan con abrazos y halagos antes de poner rumbo al vestuario. Una ventaja de cinco puntos no es nada. El problema es que tenemos que remontar dieciséis.

Hasta aquí este capítulo. En el siguiente continuaré con el desenlace, donde sabremos que pasará... Muchas gracias a todos los que me seguís semana a semana.


	45. Chapter 45

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí seguimos poco a poco acercándonos al desenlace de este encuentro. ¿Ganará Raccoon? ¿Conseguirá el equipo darle la vuelta a este complicado partido?**

 **45.**

Salimos del vestuario sin saber muy bien qué pensar, o al menos yo. Irons da por perdido el partido, pero eso lo sabía yo desde que pusimos un pie aquí. Después de hablar un poco con el capitán y con Jill, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que no estamos jugando tan mal, y que si tenemos un poco más de suerte, podemos empezar a remontar.

Irons se pasa un pañuelo por la frente. Está empapado en sudor. Su mirada me taladra. Yo se la sostengo y sonrío un poco. No hay nada que me guste más que hacerle rabiar. El capitán Wesker toma las riendas y nos ordena que mantengamos la paciencia y que nos centremos principalmente en la defensa y en los rebotes, que los tiros ya irán entrando.

Esta vez Jill nos acompaña en la pista. Creo que por fin el equipo va a empezar a funcionar. El público nos sigue animando sin parar. Desde luego que esta ciudad me está cautivando por momentos.

Le indico al capitán que voy a sacar de banda y él asiente. Me sitúo junto al árbitro y muevo las piernas a buen ritmo para no quedarme frío. Los de Salt Lake City vuelven a la pista enfrascados en una intensa conversación. Seguro que ya están ideando alguna de las suyas.

 _Si nosotros no ganamos… ellos tampoco._

Hay que darle la vuelta a esto como sea. He visto los suficientes partidos como para saber que el marcador puede cambiar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… Si no que nos lo digan a nosotros en el anterior partido.

El árbitro me pasa el balón y lo pongo en juego. Jill ya me está esperando. Su mirada es de auténtica determinación. Eso me gusta; hay que creer. Troto a su lado hasta llegar al área rival y voy a la izquierda. Observo la jugada y espero.

Jill entra en la zona marcada por dos o tres rivales. Decido moverme un poco más hacia la izquierda. Salgo al paso del defensor de Jill y le doy unos segundos para desmarcarse. Suena el silbato… ¡y me pitan falta en ataque!

El público abuchea con fuerza. Me llevo las manos a la cabeza. ¿Qué falta ha sido ésa? Camino hacia nuestra área negando con la cabeza. El capitán me pide calma, ¿y cómo quiere que me calme si están de nuevo en nuestra contra?

Los de Salt Lake City vuelven a la carga. Me sitúo en el poste, donde está mi marca. Me da la espalda, y se prepara para recibir. Pero la jugada sigue. El base mueve el balón hacia la derecha. Sigo a mi defendido, que va en ayuda de su compañero.

Forest no sale rápido del bloqueo y me encargo de defender al escolta, que va a canasta. Le pasa el balón a mi defendido, que deja una bandeja completamente solo. Boto el balón furioso y camino para atacar de nuevo.

-Una más y pito técnica –me advierte el árbitro cuando paso por su lado. No le hago caso. Si cree que va a intimidarme… lo lleva claro.

De nuevo vuelvo a sospechar que los árbitros están siendo demasiado duros con nosotros. Jill viene hacia nosotros. Corro hacia su defensor y hago un bloqueo. Jill va hacia canasta. Aprovecho el lío que hay montando y la sigo.

Levanto la mano para llamar su atención. Me mira. Se frena y lanza el balón por encima de la defensa. Sigo la trayectoria del balón y doy un salto para coger la pelota con la mano derecha. Machaco el aro sin contemplaciones.

Los gritos del público me suben más el ánimo. Aplaudo en dirección a Jill mientras vuelvo a nuestra canasta. Todo el banquillo está en pie. Miro el marcador. Quedan todavía ocho minutos. Sigo de cerca a mi marcador. Jill presiona a toda cancha. El capitán va también.

La presión surte efecto. Wesker se queda con el balón. Corre hacia canasta seguido por Jill. Sólo hay un defensor. El balón va hacia Jill, Jill se lo devuelve al capitán y deja una bandeja. Felicito a Jill y al capitán cuando pasan por mi lado y vuelvo a concentrarme en la defensa.

La presión está siendo lo mejor en este momento. No estamos dejando que piensen con claridad ni que realicen tiros cómodos. Mi defendido recibe el balón. El capitán acude a presionar, y casi conseguimos quitársela.

El tipo se quita de encima el balón mandando un paso alto al área. Cuando me doy la vuelta, veo a Kenneth saltar y desviar la pelota. El público grita entusiasmado. Jill se queda con el balón casi en la banda y espera a que la zona se despeje.

Joder, ahora sí que estamos jugando como nunca. Dejo al capitán en el perímetro y yo me voy cerca de la canasta. Estoy seguro de que ese ajuste los va a descolocar. Jill pasa por debajo de canasta botando con tranquilidad y me la pasa. Estoy de espaldas a canasta.

Mi defensor es más alto que yo, y si intento una bandeja o un tiro me va a costar mucho encontrar una buena posición. Kenneth bloquea a mi defensor y me voy hacia el exterior. Le paso el balón a Jil, y como era de esperar, dos acuden a defender.

Estoy desmarcado. Es la oportunidad perfecta. Jill me devuelve el balón y lanzo un triple. La pelota da en el aro y sale despedida hacia arriba. Y entonces veo que Jill se hace con el rebote. ¿Cómo lo ha conseguido! ¡Hace un segundo estaba a mi lado! ¡Ha sido increíble! ¡Estaba defendida por dos!

Me mira. Vuelvo a estar solo. Me la devuelve y lo intento otra vez. El balón entra limpiamente. Levanto el puño justo cuando el entrenador de Salt Lake City pide tiempo muerto. Observo el marcador. Quedan poco más de cinco minutos y estamos empatados a cuarenta y tres.

-¡Vamos, carajo! –grita Joseph chocándome la mano cuando me acerco al banquillo. Me siento junto a Brad y le doy un gran trago a la botella de agua que me pasan.

Me seco el sudor de la cara y los brazos viendo a Irons tomar las riendas de la situación de nuevo. Vaya con el capullo listo. Cuando la situación estaba crítica nos ha abandonado como perros, y ahora se quiere echar flores encima. Cretino santurrón.

El capitán Wesker y Forest se sientan para dejar paso a Joseph y a Barry. Volvemos a la pista cuando la bocina suena. Estamos en plena remontada, y sabemos que ésta es la línea a seguir. Los de Salt Lake City ponen el balón en juego casi al situarnos en nuestras posiciones. Sigo la jugada sin perder de vista a mi marcador y espero. Estamos asfixiándolos en defensa. No son capaces de mover el balón con claridad.

Me muevo por el perímetro viendo cómo el balón va de un lado a otro sin crear demasiado peligro. Barry aguanta bien el empuje del rival y consigue hacerle tirar tan mal que el balón sale despedido hacia arriba.

Viene hacia mí. Levanto los brazos estorbando a mi contrincante, y me hago con el balón. Pero alguien más tira de él. Lo agarro con más fuerza y sigo sin poder quedarme con él. Doy un fuerte tirón y me caigo al suelo.

El árbitro toca el silbato. Joder, manuda fuerza tenía el tío. Me incorporo un poco sintiéndome un tanto aliviado por no haber perdido el balón. Y lo que veo me deja alucinado.

-¿En serio? –exclamo dejándome caer de nuevo. El murmullo del público es cada vez mayor. ¡He estado peleando por el balón con Jill! ¡Ay, Dios! Ahora seremos el hazmerreír de todos.

Me levanto con la ayuda de Kenneth sin poder evitar sonreír. Jill y yo nos miramos… y sin saber por qué nos reímos. Ha tenido que ser divertido ver cómo dos del mismo equipo nos hemos estado peleando por la posesión.

Nos damos un corto abrazo para calmar los ánimos. Troto hacia el área rival intentando volver a concentrarme. Sin saber por qué, presiento que hay alguien en las gradas que no se ha tomado todo esto muy bien.

Voy hacia la derecha, y rectifico hacia la izquierda. Mi defensor se queda clavado. Corro hacia canasta. Jill me ve y me la pasa. Penetro en la zona y dejo una bandeja cuando me empujan. El balón no entra pero pitan falta.

El público aplaude entusiasmado. Ha tenido que ser increíble ver cómo he dejado clavado a mi defensor. Mis compañeros se acercan y me felicitan antes de acercarme a la línea de personal. Es increíble que con todo en nuestra contra volvamos a estar arriba.

Recibo la pelota y la boto con tranquilidad. Suspiro, miro a canasta y lanzo. Va dentro. Choco las manos de Kenneth y Barry y vuelvo a mi posición. ¡Primera vez que estamos por delante! Alguien me da una suave palmada en la espalda. Por su tacto… deduzco que es Jill.

El segundo tiro también es bueno y respiro aliviado. Tenemos que seguir así. Llevamos un parcial de nueve a cero. Realizamos otra defensa de escándalo y les obligamos a agotar la posesión. El público y el banquillo aplauden y gritan sin parar. Veo que incluso Richard levanta los brazos en dirección al público para calentarlos aún más.

-Buen trabajo, muchachos –nos felicita el capitán antes de dirigirse al ataque.

En la siguiente jugada volvemos a demostrar lo inspirados que estamos. Jill se adentra en la zona y atrae a tres defensores. Joseph y yo estamos completamente desmarcados. Pero el balón va hacia mi compañero, que anota un triple sin despeinarse.

¡Cinco arriba! ¿Quién lo iba a decir? El público se vuelve a calentar, y los de Salt Lake City se están empezando a poner nerviosos. Tanto que en el siguiente ataque, fruto de la impotencia, derriban a Kenneth con un claro empujón… ¡y el árbitro no pita nada!

Vuelven los fantasmas del pasado. Otra vez nos toca nadar a contracorriente. E increíblemente, en esa misma jugada, fallan una bandeja bastante clara. Barry se queda con el rebote y volvemos a la carga una vez más.

Camino hacia la otra área con la mirada fija en el horizonte. De pronto, choco violentamente con un cuerpo y caigo al suelo dándome un fuerte golpe en la parte baja de la espalda. Me quedo tumbado. Intento levantarme, pero no puedo. Siento unos calambres horribles por toda la espalda.

 _¡Oh, Dios! ¡No quiero lesionarme!_

-¡Para el juego! ¿No ves que está en el suelo? –escucho gritar a Barry muy enfadado. Seguro que es a uno de los árbitros -. Chris, ¿estás bien?

-La espalda… -murmuro apretando los dientes para no gritar de dolor.

No escucho nada más que las voces de mis compañeros. El estadio entero se ha quedado mudo. Los médicos aparecen segundos después con unas bolsas.

-¿Dónde te duele, Chris? –me pregunta uno de ellos.

-Lumbar.

-¿Puedes levantarte?

Niego rápidamente. Joder, esto no me puede estar pasando.

-Vamos a llevarte al vestuario para examinarte.

Dos manos me agarran de cada brazo y me ponen en pie. Me pasan los brazos por sus hombros. Son Edward y Enrico. Todo el equipo me mira preocupado mientras soy guiado lentamente hacia el vestuario. El público me aplaude. Jamás imaginé un final así.

Y hasta aquí todo por hoy. En la próxima semana descubriréis el desenlace... que va a tener consecuencias inesperadas jeje.


	46. Chapter 46

**¡Hola una semana más! Antes de nada, os quiero pedir mucha, pero que mucha paciencia. Mi vida vuelve a su rutina diaria: trabajo y oposiciones, y la verdad que mi tiempo va a ser muy limitado en los próximos meses. Pero no os preocupéis, que intentaré dejar todas las semanas un capítulo. Sin más, os dejo con el desenlace del encuentro.**

 **46.**

La baja de Chris ha sido un golpe muy duro para todos. Hace más de quince minutos que se lo llevaron y todavía no sabemos nada de su lesión o de lo que tiene. Por sus gestos, le dolía la parte baja de la espalda. Espero que sólo sea el golpe.

A pesar de todo, la buena noticia es que vamos ganando de diez. ¡Estamos a un solo punto de conseguirlo! Sin Chris, el capitán Wesker está asumiendo más responsabilidad en ataque, y sus puntos nos están acercando cada vez más al objetivo.

Mi actuación no está siendo nada del otro mundo, pero estoy llevando muy bien el juego. Once asistencias en apenas quince minutos. Cada pase ha sido prácticamente una canasta. Estoy muy contenta por ello. Sin embargo, y no sé por qué, hoy no me siento muy confiada con el tiro. No me entra nada, sólo un triple sobre la bocina antes del descanso… y con mucha suerte.

Ahora mismo están en pista Richard, Joseph, Wesker, Enrico y Edward. Sólo llevamos dos minutos de este decisivo cuarto. Nadie habla en el banquillo. Todos estamos sumamente concentrados en lo que está pasando en la pista.

No puedo dejar de mirar hacia el pasillo por si veo aparecer a Chris. Con él en pista, somos mucho mejores. Me parece increíble que haya tenido que ser Barry el que ha parado el encuentro cuando Chris estaba en el suelo.

Yo lo vi todo. Iba justo detrás, y me detuve incluso unos instantes para comprobar que estaba bien. Y al percatarme de que tardaba en levantarse, supe que algo no andaba bien.

Encajamos una canasta de forma estúpida, y la diferencia vuelve a los ocho puntos. Han permitido que los de Salt Lake City cogieran dos rebotes ofensivos, y tras dos fallos, estaba claro que a la tercera iba la vencida.

Richard conduce el balón hacia la otra canasta marcando la jugada dos. Van a abrir espacios para el capitán. Tras salir de dos bloqueos y atraer a los suficientes rivales, el capitán recibe solo en el perímetro, y ya sabemos que desde ahí no falla mucho.

Aplaudo junto al resto del banquillo, y el partido se detiene por un tiempo muerto. Me levanto y felicito a todos mis compañeros muy motivada. Tenemos la victoria al alcance de nuestra mano, y sólo nosotros somos nuestros enemigos. Me quedo de pie junto a Richard cruzada de brazos. Dirijo la mirada hacia el pasillo una vez más. Todavía nada.

-Valentine –me sobresalto un poco al oír a Irons. Estaba tan distraída que apenas me he dado cuenta de que la charla ha empezado -, como están en defensa zonal, hay que buscar la forma de abrir espacios desde el exterior. Si hay defensa de dos, ayudas constantes y rápidas, ¿entendido?

Asiento lentamente antes de quitarme el chándal. Kenneth entra sustituyendo a Edward, y Joseph es cambiado por Forest. Los únicos que permanecen son los capitanes. Enrico pone el balón en marcha desde el lateral y pienso en la jugada.

Marco la número cuatro. Tal y como sospechaba, tengo a dos lapas pegadas en cuanto me detengo en la línea de tres. Enrico acude en mi ayuda y salgo rápidamente hacia la derecha. Son muy lentos. Corro hacia canasta. Me levanto, pero en vez de tirar saco el balón hacia Forest.

Paso por detrás de él y esquivo fácilmente a mi defensor. Abro hacia Wesker, que espera en el lateral. Al no tener un tiro claro decide dar un pase picado hacia Kenneth. Su envergadura le permite moverse por la zona sin mucha dificultad. Están debajo del aro.

Kenneth realiza un gancho demasiado fuerte, y la pelota se queda en manos del rival. Lamento la ocasión perdida apretando los puños mientras vuelvo a nuestro campo.

-¡Defensa! ¡Defensa! ¡Defensa! –grita el público sin cesar conforme vamos llegando al área.

Doy un manotazo al balón sin demasiado éxito. Abro los brazos y cubro todas las salidas posibles. Le sigo de cerca sin dejarle avanzar un centímetro. Uno de ellos viene hacia nosotros. Esquivo el bloqueo, pero pierdo unos segundos de oro.

Afortunadamente, Kenneth sale al paso y evita que la jugada continúe. Hacemos un dos contra uno y casi conseguimos robar el balón. Me encanta ver que estamos tan enchufados. La pelota vuelve al exterior. Sigo a mi marcador por la zona.

Enrico puntea el tiro mientras oigo un gran alboroto entre el público. Me pregunto qué pasará. El balón da en el hierro y sale despedido. Forcejeo con el atacante del otro equipo y me quedo con el balón.

Miro hacia el banquillo, y no puedo evitar sentirme aliviada al ver a Chris allí. Suerte que no parece tener nada grave. Conduzco el balón lentamente; tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. Chris está en uno de los laterales realizando ejercicios de estiramiento. Eso es muy buena señal.

Me paro en la parte derecha y hago un gesto a Enrico y a Wesker para que abran espacios. Boto el balón por entre las piernas mientras espero. Se abre un pequeño pasillo. Es ahora o nunca. Hago un amago hacia la derecha, me voy hacia la izquierda.

Y en el último momento vuelvo a la derecha. Mi defensor se queda en el suelo abierto de piernas. No lo pienso. Voy hacia canasta a toda velocidad. Me levanto y dejo una bandeja ante los gritos de exclamación del público. Recibo un golpe en la cadera y un codazo en el pecho. Caigo al suelo de culo llevándome las manos al pecho. Joder, eso ha dolido. El árbitro pita falta.

Golpeo el suelo con las palmas de las manos sintiendo el rugir del público a mis espaldas. Chris me ayuda a levantarme y me da unas palmadas en el hombro. Si anoto el tiro libre… somos virtuales campeones.

-Seguro que tu madre era la mejor puta del barrio –exclama uno de los de Salt Lake City cuando voy camino de la línea de tiros libres -. Lo mismo esta noche podemos pasarlo muy bien.

Reacciono de forma instintiva. Me lanzo sobre el tipo para darle un puñetazo. ¿Quién se cree que es para decir eso? Alguien me agarra de los brazos y me saca del tumulto que se está formando. Forcejeo sin demasiado éxito.

-¡Dejadme que le parta la cara a ese cabrón! –exclamo con la mirada fija en el tipo que se llevan hacia el banquillo. Veo que quien me está sujetando es Enrico, y que ha conseguido llevarme hasta casi el centro de la pista.

-Jill, ¿qué estás haciendo? –me pregunta Enrico bastante enfadado. Ahora es Chris quien se está encarando con otro del equipo -. ¡Sabes que pueden expulsarte por eso!

-¡No pienso consentir que nadie me hable así! –le grito a pleno pulmón. Me da igual que sea el capitán del equipo Bravo, como si fuera el mismísimo mandamás de los S.T.A.R.S.

-Lo he oído todo, Jill. Estoy seguro de que tomarán las medidas oportunas.

Resoplo en desacuerdo. Kenneth y Barry están tranquilizando a Chris. Aún puedo verle gritar.

El árbitro toca el silbato y nos pita técnica a Chris y a mí. ¿Y qué pasa con el otro capullo? Estoy a punto de replicarle al árbitro cuando me interrumpe.

-Y señorita Valentine, en esas condiciones no puede seguir en pista –me informa indicándome la camiseta.

La miro con curiosidad, y veo que tengo la zona del pecho manchada de sangre. ¡Dios, la herida se me ha abierto! ¡Ha tenido que ser el codazo! Pido el cambio al banquillo, pero el problema es que tengo que lanzar el tiro libre. Será rápido.

-¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! –exclama el público silbando, protestando la decisión arbitral. Tras mi tiro libre, ellos lanzarán dos, y tendrán el balón.

Empiezo a notar un picor por la zona de la herida. Espero que no me afecte a la concentración. Me sitúo en la línea de tiros libres y espero el balón. Me está empezando a doler. Boto el balón dos veces, y tiro sin pensar. Entra con mucho suspense.

Me encamino hacia el pasillo que va a los vestuarios seguida por uno de los doctores. Allí, me examina la herida y me la cura con agua oxigenada. No es demasiado importante. Me tapa la herida y me recomienda que lo deje así hasta mañana.

Me coloco la camiseta negra y encima una equipación nueva, sin restos de sangre. No sé cuánto tiempo habré estado aquí, pero ya debe quedar poco para el final, y nos lo estamos jugando todo.

Salgo del vestuario esperando no encontrarme con una desagradable sorpresa. Enfilo el pasillo hacia la pista con el atronador ruido de los espectadores y alguna que otra voz que me reclama.

Me acerco al banquillo ante la atenta mirada de mis compañeros. Les hago un gesto para decirles que todo está bien y miro el marcador. Quedan tres minutos. Ganamos de diez. Sólo nos falta un punto, y parece que nunca va a llegar.

En la pista están Richard, Joseph, Brad, Edward y Chris. Frunzo el ceño. ¿Brad? ¿Cómo se le ha ocurrido meterlo en el partido tal y como está? Irons me hace un gesto y voy a su encuentro sin saber muy bien qué esperar.

-¿Todo en orden? –asiento sorprendida. Esta modestia… debe ser parte de un mecanismo de autodefensa -. Entre por Redfield.

En ese momento Joseph deja una bandeja y nos ponemos doce por encima. Suena la bocina.

-¡Chris! –grito para llamar su atención. Me mira. Y le hago un gesto señalando al banquillo. Viene corriendo hacía y me da un corto abrazo.

-Podemos hacerlo –susurra antes de separarse.

Los de Salt Lake City también han hecho algunos cambios. Y me alegro de tener enfrente al tipo que me insultó. Se va a enterar de quién soy yo. El tiempo ahora juego a nuestro favor, y por eso mismo… estos tres minutos se nos van a hacer muy largos.

El capitán del equipo, defendido por Brad, recibe el balón. Rezo mentalmente para que Brad consiga mantener la compostura. Pero con un hábil movimiento, el contrincante consigue dejarlo atrás y va directo a canasta.

Corro para estorbar todo lo que pueda, pero no surte ningún efecto. No llego a tiempo y sólo puedo observar cómo el balón entra. Edward pone la pelota en movimiento y la conduzco hacia el aro contrario. Marco la jugada uno. Vamos a hacerles trabajar por dentro.

Observo que dejan a Brad completamente desmarcado. Pobre. Hasta los del otro equipo se han dado cuenta de que no tiene nada que hacer. Salgo de un buen bloqueo de Joseph y le doy un pase picado a Edward. No ha sido una opción muy buena. Está bien marcado.

Doy una carrera hacia la canasta para intentar atraer a los defensores. Edward, al verme, me devuelve el balón y dejo una bandeja justo cuando recibo un empujón que me manda contra las protecciones.

El balón no ha entrado, pero al menos ha sido falta. El público aplaude la acción y mis compañeros me felicitan. Me coloco bien la cerpa y me dispongo a lanzar. Anoto los dos tiros con algo de fortuna. Poco más de dos minutos, y seremos campeones.

Brad vuelve a hacer de las suyas en la siguiente defensa, pero suerte que Edward estaba por allí para puntear el tiro y evitar que entrara. El balón da en la parte posterior del aro y lo cojo dando un gran salto.

Siento las piernas frescas. Necesitamos un último achuchón para conseguir una ventaja segura. Esquivo a uno de ellos pasándome el balón por la espalda. Me deshago de otro dándole un pase a Richard, y vuelvo a recibirla cerca de la línea de personal.

Mantengo el balón y espero. Quedan cinco segundos. Amago el tiro y consigo lo que quiero: mi rival se levanta pensando que voy a tirar y aprovecho para provocar una falta pegándome a su cuerpo. El tiro no llega ni a dos metros. El árbitro pita, y yo me quedo observando a mi rival. Sí, capullo, te la he jugado.

Todo el banquillo está en pie, y el estadio en completo silencio. Lanzo el primer tiro y entra limpiamente. El segundo, después de dar varias vueltas sobre el aro, también entra. Sólo tenemos una diferencia de cuatro. Necesitamos más.

Aún estamos volviendo cuando nos sorprende el ataque rival. Doy un rápido sprint y me coloco bajo el aro. El de antes, con ganas de fiesta, viene hacia mí. Mantengo los pies pegados en el suelo y espero a recibir el contacto.

Me caigo al suelo al recibir el impacto y escucho el silbato. El balón ha entrado. Pero no importa. Ha sido falta en ataque seguro. Tenía los pies fijos en el suelo. Y me sorprendo al ver que un árbitro ha indicado falta en ataque, y el principal en defensa.

 _No me jodas…_

Me levanto viendo a mis compañeros acercarse a los árbitros para protestar la acción. Les veo discutir. Ni siquiera ellos se ponen de acuerdo. Esto es increíble. Tras unos segundos de deliberación, pitan falta en defensa.

-¿Qué? –exclamo sin creerlo. Es mi cuarta falta -. ¡Si no me he movido! ¡Me ha arrollado!

Joseph y Richard también defienden mi versión, y el árbitro nos echa casi a empujones del recinto arbitral. El público se hace notar mostrando su disconformidad con gritos y abucheos. Nada, que hasta última hora nos van a estar molestando.

Los tiros libres van dentro. Quedan cuarenta segundos y ganamos de doce. Hay que anotar como sea, y así tendremos el cincuenta por ciento hecho. La defensa está siendo intensa. Están pegados y no nos dejan movernos.

Abro el balón hacia el lateral izquierdo, donde la recibe Joseph. Intenta mover la pelota hacia la zona, y casi la pierde. Estamos bloqueados. Joder, hay que hacer algo ya. Me muevo hacia mi compañero y la recibo.

Vienen dos más a cubrirme. Quedan siete segundos. El único que está solo es Brad. Se la paso. Que Dios me perdone. El primer instinto de Brad es soltar el balón, pero consigue mantenerlo. El tiempo pasa. Vamos a perder la posesión.

-¡Tira! –grito con el corazón en un puño y temiéndome lo peor.

Brad se asusta al oír mi grito y tira desde la esquina cuando apenas queda un segundo. Sigo la trayectoria del balón y doy saltos de alegría cuando lo veo entrar. Nadie se sienta en el banquillo. Todos están de pie celebrando la canasta. Algunos se abrazan.

Me empiezan a bajar lágrimas por las mejillas. Esto es increíble. El base del equipo rival lanza un triple. Lo punteo sin demasiado ánimo y Edward se queda con el balón tras dar en la base del aro. Todo el público se pone en pie. Richard y Joseph se abrazan.

Edward me pasa el balón y no puedo hacer otra cosa que abrazarlo y dejar que el tiempo pase. Suena la bocina y soy un mar de lágrimas. Me dejo caer de rodillas al suelo sin dejar de abrazar el balón. Somos campeones.

¡Tachán! ¿Quién lo iba a decir después de todos los problemas que han tenido que superar? ¡Si es que son unos guerreros! La euforia por la victoria va a seguir viva en los próximos capítulos...


	47. Chapter 47

¡Hola a todos! Bueno, sin duda esta victoria va a traer mucha cola. Alegría, emociones ocultas, desface... ¿Qué más puede pasar?

47.

Esto no puede estar pasando. A la mierda el dolor. ¡Somos campeones! La marea azul intenta acceder a la pista desde el momento final. Es una sensación increíble, difícil de explicar. Richard y Joseph se dan un abrazo en el centro de la pista. Me lanzo sobre ellos y levanto el puño.

-¡Campeones! ¡Campeones! –gritamos mientras se nos une parte del equipo.

Le choco la mano a Brad, que no parece saber muy bien qué hace allí. Me doy un fuerte abrazo con Forest antes de saltar. Richard y Joseph se nos unen.

Cuando me separo de ellos me cruzo con Enrico y nos damos la mano sonriendo. Todos y cada uno de nosotros nos merecemos este momento. Las cámaras ya están intentando pillarnos para entrevistarnos. Le doy una palmada en la espalda a Kenneth cuando paso por su lado.

-¿Cómo andas, Redfield?

-Ahora mismo… fenomenal.

Edward me saluda cuando pasa por mi lado y le respondo con una sonrisa. Un tipo que parece pertenecer a la organización me da una gorra y una camiseta gris. En ambas puede leerse "Campeones" en letra mayúscula.

También está grabado el símbolo de los S.T.A.R.S. y el de la comisaría de policía de Raccoon. Me pongo la camiseta y la gorra mientras sigo sonriendo sin poder evitarlo. El capitán de Salt Lake City se para delante de mí y me da la mano. Es el único tipo legal del equipo.

-Enhorabuena por la victoria y el título. Os los merecéis.

-Gracias.

Y es cierto. El resto del equipo se marchó al vestuario en cuanto terminó el partido. Debería decirle que vigile y controle mejor a sus cachorros, pero me contengo y no digo nada.

-Lamento profundamente todos los comentarios que hayan podido decir mis muchachos. Son muy competitivos, y no les gusta perder.

Asiento para darle a entender que no se preocupe, que no tiene nada que ver con él. Si sus hombres son unos capullos… que los espabile. Sin nada más que decirnos, me retiro para seguir celebrando con mis compañeros este merecido y sufrido título.

El capitán Wesker me da un apretón en el hombro y me sonríe ampliamente. Yo le devuelvo la sonrisa. Hoy todo son alegrías. Veo a Barry rodeado de sus hijas y su mujer abrazándolo. Decido dejar que celebre con su familia este momento tan feliz para todos nosotros.

-¡Chris! –me giro al oír mi nombre. Mi hermana corre hacia mí entre una marea de aficionados que han conseguido acceder.

Sonrío y la abrazo con fuerza levantándola en el aire. Nada me hace más feliz que vivir este momento con ella.

-¡Lo habéis conseguido! ¡Ha sido increíble! –exclama cuando vuelvo a ponerla en el suelo. No puedo dejar de sonreír.

-¿Acaso lo dudabas? –bromeo dejando que el buen humor siga contagiándome… y que no pare. Presiento que va a ser una noche muy larga.

-Chris, ¿nos concedes un minuto? -nos interrumpe un periodista que parece ser de la televisión local. Pongo cara de circunstancias pero finalmente accedo. No me hacen mucha gracia las preguntas estúpidas. Me entrevista un joven de piel morena que debe tener más o menos mi edad -. Bueno, lo primero de todo, darte la enhorabuena por esta sufrida victoria… y por este merecido campeonato. ¿Cuál crees que ha sido la clave de este éxito?

-Somos como una familia –respondo echando un vistazo a mi alrededor. Jill está subida en los hombros de Kenneth cortando con una tijera la red de la canasta. Es una tradición de los campeones de baloncesto -. Nos respetamos, nos llevamos todos muy bien, y creo que ésa ha sido la clave. Cuando todos pensaban que no teníamos nada que hacer, les hemos demostrado que somos competitivos hasta el final.

-Una última pregunta, Chris… Tu aportación ha sido decisiva en todos los partidos. ¿Crees que tu juego ha ayudado al equipo a llegar hasta aquí?

-No lo creo. Funcionamos como un equipo, y el trabajo colectivo es el que consigue más victorias y más éxitos.

-Muchas gracias, Chris. A celebrarlo como se merece.

Sonrío tímidamente y me aparto de las cámaras antes de que se arrepientan y vuelvan a la carga. Barry camina con sus hijas cerca del banquillo. Le hago un gesto a Claire para que me acompañe y nos acercamos.

-Estás hecho todo un padre de familia –bromeo llamando la atención de mi viejo amigo. Barry suelta a la pequeña Polly y nos fundimos en un fuerte abrazo.

-Esto es muy emocionante. Jamás hubiera pensado que me iba a interesar tanto el baloncesto. ¡Somos campeones!

Y me da una colleja amistosa en el cuello. Me río y me agacho para ponerme a la altura de Moira y Polly mientras Barry saluda a mi hermana.

-¿Habéis visto que papá tan chulo tenéis? ¡Os va a llevar un trofeo a casa!

-¡Sí! ¡Papi es el mejor! –exclama Moira dando saltos. Sonrío y le acaricio el pelo. Cuánto han crecido las dos. Aún recuerdo cuando sólo eran unos bebés de apenas unos meses.

Barry y Claire charlan animadamente a mi lado, pero centro mi atención en otra cosa. Jill va caminando por el centro con la red colgada al cuello. Nuestras miradas se cruzan. Corro hacia ella, y sólo me dejo llevar por el momento. Nos abrazamos y lloramos a lágrima viva. Joder, ya ni me acuerdo la última vez que lo hice.

Parece increíble que después de todo lo que hemos pasado hayamos salido victoriosos. Jill apoya su cabeza sobre mi hombro y yo me quito algunas lágrimas.

-Chris… esto parece un sueño.

-No, Jill –le aparto la cabeza de mi hombro y le limpio las lágrimas -. Créetelo... porque somos campeones.

-¡Campeones! ¡Campeones! –gritan nuestros compañeros saltando a nuestro alrededor entre risas y buen rollo.

El alcalde de la ciudad, Michael Warren, y un tipo trajeado y bastante alto se sitúan en el centro de la pista donde están montando un pequeño escenario. Entonces caigo en la cuenta de que el tipo no es ni más ni menos que el propio director de los S.T.A.R.S., el respetado y admirado Marco Palmieri.

El presentador charla con los dos mientras terminan los preparativos. Pero la sorpresa no acaba ahí: el equipo de Maine ha venido al completo. Bueno, ellos también estaban metidos en la lucha, y han estado muy cerca de conseguirlo.

Nos felicitan a todos, y David Trapp se detiene unos segundos a charlar conmigo.

-Oye, ¿cuál es vuestro secreto? ¿Os van las remontadas o qué?

Me río. Sí, parece que nos gusta sufrir.

-Nos gustan los retos difíciles… aunque ha sido muy complicado. Había mucho nivel.

-Desde luego. Enhorabuena de nuevo.

-Gracias.

Volvemos a estrecharnos la mano y busco a Claire. Está al principio de todo el pelotón azul que ha invadido la pista. Le hago una seña para que se acerque y viene hacia mí. A mi lado veo de reojo cómo el novio de Jill no me quita la mirada, y está encendido y furioso.

No, no debo entrar en ese juego. Si el chico con nada se mosquea… allá él. El presentador empieza a probar el micro. No veo rastro del trofeo.

-¡Seguimos con la fiesta en Raccoon City! –exclama ante el delirio de la afición -. Bueno, después de todo este subidón de adrenalina, es hora de premiar a nuestros héroes como se merecen –de nuevo el público vuelve a rugir. Algunos de mis compañeros levantan los brazos y animan aún más -. En primer lugar, vamos a premiar al mejor jugador del torneo.

Comparto una mirada de sorpresa con el resto. No nos habían dicho absolutamente nada de esto. Incluso el capitán arquea las cejas sin dejar de mirar al director de los S.T.A.R.S., como si esperara una respuesta. El locutor tiene un sobre en la mano que no ha abierto aún.

-Así que necesito la presencia de… ¡David Trapp! –su equipo aplaude sin cesar y yo me uno cortésmente -. ¡Albert Wesker! –el estruendo es tan ensordecedor que molesta. El capitán pasa por mi lado con una amplia sonrisa. Me pregunto qué estará pensando -. ¡Chris Redfield!

Tardo unos segundos en reaccionar. ¿Ha dicho mi nombre? Mi hermana me da un codazo, y eso me hace reaccionar. Me abro paso entre la marea de personas congregadas cerca del escenario y me sitúo junto al capitán. David me sonríe, y yo intento devolverle el gesto como puedo. Estoy muy nervioso.

-Y por último… -sigue hablando el animador -. ¡Jill Valentine!

Y no puedo evitar reírme al ver su cara de horror. La verdad es que, a pesar de que no ha podido jugar la mitad de los partidos, siempre que ha estado ha cumplido con creces. Cuando el ensordecedor murmullo se va apagando, el locutor sigue hablando.

-Antes de decir el nombre del ganador, ¿qué os parece oír la opinión de estos cuatro geniales jugadores? –el público vuelve a gritar entusiasmado. Desde luego que se vienen arriba con nada. Es una afición única -. Bueno, caballeros, si no os importa, las damas primero.

Me río mientras se acerca a Jill. Se sitúa a su derecha y espera unos segundos a que el murmullo desaparezca.

-Bueno, Jill, por tu gesto… diría que te ha pillado por sorpresa esta nominación… ¿Por qué crees que el comité te ha tenido en cuenta? Yo creo que sobran los motivos.

-Apuesto a que les resulto atractiva –bromea con esa timidez que tantas veces me ha cautivado. Sonrío, y algunos de los presentes se ríen. No veo a Irons por ningún lado, y la verdad es que es extraño -. Fuera bromas, creo que cualquiera de los que está aquí se lo merece. Yo me perdí la mitad de los partidos, y sé que podría hacerlo mejor habiendo participado más.

-Gracias Jill. Y ahora vamos con el nominado visitante: David Trapp –aplaudo mientras el locutor se acerca a David -. David, no se puede decir que no lo hayáis intentado, y más a ti que se te ha dado tan bien Raccoon City… ¿Crees que el jurado quiere premiar, de alguna manera, el buen rendimiento que le has dado a tu equipo?

-Para mí es todo un honor representar a Maine aquí, y si finalmente lo consigo es porque el equipo me ha ayudado. Pero cualquiera de los cuatro lo merece, sobre todo por la forma en la que Raccoon City ha ganado el campeonato.

-Gracias David –la voz del animador es apenas audible por los gritos de los espectadores -. ¿Os apetece escuchar al capitán? –se detiene unos segundos antes de iniciar la pregunta -. ¿Qué haríamos sin ti, capitán? Tu liderazgo nos ha llevado a lo más alto, pero, ¿crees que es suficiente para ganar el premio?

-Ser un buen líder es un principio básico para triunfar. Pero no lo es todo. Si no te rodeas de un buen equipo, tus dotes de liderazgo se verán diezmadas. Cualquiera de los que está aquí es merecedor del premio.

-Muchas gracias, capitán Wesker –y llega mi turno. Me quito la gorra y me rasco el pelo nervioso antes de volver a ponérmela -. Bueno, y aquí está uno de los jugadores más queridos por la afición… Chris, qué importante es sentir la confianza y el apoyo para conseguir todo lo que te propongas. ¿Crees que el estado mental ha jugado un factor importante en tu rendimiento, y por tanto, consideras que eres merecedor del trofeo?

-Pienso que la forma de afrontar los partidos es muy importante para conseguir tus objetivos, y lo más importante es creer siempre en uno mismo. Ése es el motivo por el que somos campeones, y porque existe una genial relación entre nosotros. Y sinceramente, todos y cada uno de nosotros nos merecemos este premio.

-Bien, ahora que ya conocemos la opinión de los implicados… ¿qué os parece si desvelamos el misterio? –me muevo nervioso en mi sitio. Joder, nunca imaginé que todo esto me pondría la carne de gallina.

Mi hermana levanta los pulgares para darme ánimos. Yo no siquiera puedo moverme. No puedo apartar la mirada del sobre que se está abriendo. Le entregan el trofeo al alcalde, Michael Warren, y lo único que puedo decir es que es precioso: la base, circular, conecta a través de dos pilares con la figura de un jugador realizando un mate.

Es bastante brillante, como si estuviera bañado en oro. Lo cierto es que se han esmerado mucho en el diseño. Un bonito detalle.

-Y el ganador o ganadora es… -anuncia el locutor antes de leer el papel que está dentro del sobre. De pronto, arquea una ceja sorprendido. Lo que ha visto… no ha tenido que ser corriente -. Vaya… tengo que comunicar que tenemos un empate, así que el premio al mejor jugador será compartido por… ¡Chris Redfield y Jill Valentine!

Tardo unos segundos en reaccionar. ¿He oído mi nombre? El capitán me da la mano y se la estrecho sin ser consciente de lo que está pasando. No puedo creerlo. David Trapp también me estrecha la mano con una mirada que parece decirme "te lo mereces".

Miro por primera vez a Jill. Debo tener la misma cara de perplejidad que ella. Todo esto nos ha pillado por sorpresa.

-Vamos, campeones, venid aquí –nos anima el locutor haciéndonos un gesto para que nos acerquemos. Doy unos dubitativos pasos hasta detenerme junto al alcalde, que me felicita dándome una palmada en el hombro. Jill se sitúa a mi lado tras recibir la enhorabuena del alcalde -. Aquí están los flamantes ganadores y mejores jugadores del torneo. ¿Cómo os sentís sabiendo que vais a compartir el premio?

-Fantástico –respondo casi sin pensarlo -. Por todo lo que ha pasado este año, Jill se lo merece. Sin ella y sin el resto del equipo, no estaría aquí.

El público corea mi nombre mientras me aplauden y me silban. La verdad es que es exactamente lo que pienso: el trabajo en equipo es el que siempre sobresale por muy bueno que se sea individualmente.

-Jill sigue con cara de… ¿qué estoy haciendo aquí? –bromea el locutor pasando un brazo por los hombros de Jill. Y sin saber por qué… mis instintos se ponen alerta -. Vamos, sabes de sobra que eres de las mejores del equipo… ¿por qué tanta sorpresa?

-La verdad… después de haber jugado sólo la mitad de los partidos, no… no pensaba que se tuviera tan en cuenta. Pero siempre que he defendido esta camiseta lo he dado todo para ayudar. Gracias por haber confiado en mí.

Me uno a los aplausos del público dedicándole una amplia sonrisa. Este momento no es del equipo. Es nuestro. Me estremezco involuntariamente al pensarlo. ¿Qué pensarán todos los que están aquí? ¿Qué nos han dado el premio por estar juntos o algo así?

-El alcalde de Raccoon City, el señor Michael Warren, va a proceder a entregar el trofeo a los mejores jugadores del torneo –el alcalde me entrega el trofeo a mí, ya que estoy más cerca de él -. ¡Vamos, arriba!

-Cógelo por un lado –le ordeno a Jill con una tranquilidad nada normal en mí. Tenemos que hacer esto juntos. Es el premio de los dos.

Nuestros dedos se cruzan unos segundos, y noto una descarga de adrenalina. ¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto? Compartimos la mirada unos instantes. Asiento, y levantamos el trofeo con un grito. No me importa dejarme la voz. Este momento lo merece.

El público sigue gritando y aclamándonos. Todo está a rebosar. La marea azul ocupa espacio allá por donde mire. El apoyo que nos ha ofrecido nunca lo olvidaremos. Y aún nos queda cerrar el colofón con el trofeo de campeones, que nos lo va a entregar el mismísimo Marco Palmieri.

Hoy nada, absolutamente nada, puede salir mal.

Bueno, a nuestros protagonistas parece que les sale todo redondo. Desde luego no se puede decir que no lo hayan peleado. En el próximo capítulo el equipo hará una cena para celebrarlo.


	48. Chapter 48

**¡Hola a todos una semana más! Espero que os vaya todo muy bien. Gracias de nuevo a todos los que dedicáis algo de vuestro tiempo a leer mi historia.**

 **48.**

La fiesta parece que nunca va a terminar. Y no quiero que termine nunca. De mi memoria jamás se irán los momentos que he vivido esta noche: remontar el partido, ganar el campeonato, el trofeo al mejor jugador… Parece increíble que todo eso haya pasado hace poco más de dos horas.

Son algo pasadas de las diez de la noche. Camino por la acerca junto a Tom hacia uno de los restaurantes más populares de Raccoon City: Paid Grill, un excelente bar de carne y pescado a la parrilla. Joseph se encargó de reservarnos una sala para poder disfrutar de una agradable velada.

Por aproximadamente seiscientos dólares tenemos alquilado un salón con música pinchada por uno de los mejores DJ's de la zona, o eso me han contado, barra libre y el menú de cena hasta las tres de la mañana. Vamos, un desfase total. La pena es que Tom sólo va a poder quedarse hasta después de cenar.

Mañana tiene que viajar temprano a Filadelfia para ayudar a su padre a recoger unas mercancías en diferentes establecimientos. Bueno, estoy segura de que encontraré otras maneras de divertirme cuando él no esté. Parece que la victoria del equipo le ha animado un poco: ya no parece tan enfadado.

Sonrío al recordar la que hemos liado en el vestuario celebrando el título. Casi le saltamos un ojo a Irons cuando Richard estaba intentando descorchar una botella de champán y el tapón salió despedido sin previo aviso. Estuvimos cerca de tres cuartos de hora charlando, haciéndonos fotos y cantando a plena voz canciones que sonaban en los móviles.

Yo tengo ya mi propio repertorio de fotos, y a cuál mejor: todas me parecen maravillosas, sobre todo una en la que salgo con los dos trofeos. Va a ser difícil olvidar todo esto en mucho tiempo. Es lo mejor que nos ha pasado últimamente, y quién lo iba a decir ante las negativas cuando nos enteramos de que iban a poner en marcha la competición.

-¿Tienes frío? –me pregunta de pronto Tom cuando estamos cerca del restaurante. Le miro y niego en silencio. Adoro cuando tiene esos detalles conmigo.

-No, la verdad es que no… Pero me alegra que lo preguntes.

Tom me dedica una sonrisa sincera y me pasa su brazo por la cintura de manera posesiva. Parece mentira que en tan poco tiempo haya cambiado su malhumor por el joven cariñoso y amable que conocí. La verdad es que el traje gris que lleva puesto le viene que ni pintado. Me entran ganas de quitárselo allí mismo.

Tom me ayuda a subir los escalones que conducen al interior. Los tacones me están matando, y eso que todavía no ha empezado la noche. Mi chico abre la puerta y accedo al interior observando detenidamente la recepción. Hay una cortina de terciopelo roja que separa la recepción del salón principal y por la que se oye ruido de vasos, platos y voces.

Hay un chaval bastante joven tras un atril que está mirando una lista de nombres detenidamente. Al vernos a mí y a Tom muestra su mejor sonrisa.

-Bienvenidos al Paid Grill, la mejor parrilla de toda Raccoon City. Si su acompañante y usted tienen la amabilidad de seguirme, señorita Valentine, les conduciré al reservado.

Veo que no hacen falta presentaciones. Ya me conoce de sobra. ¿Y qué esperaba? Acabo de ganar el campeonato, y he contribuido en buena medida al genial desarrollo del equipo. Vayamos por donde vayamos somos aclamados por los fans. El camarero nos abre la cortina y le seguimos por el comedor principal ante la atenta mirada de los comensales. Creo que nunca me acostumbraré a ser tan observaba.

El chico nos abre una puerta de madera que está al fondo y avanzamos por un pasillo por el que empiezo a oír voces que charlan y gritan. Los nervios vuelven a mí. Sigo sin creerme que hayamos conseguido sacar adelante el partido y el campeonato.

El joven se detiene frente a otra puerta de madera de donde proceden todas las voces. Abre la puerta y nos hace un gesto para que entremos, y lo que veo me hace quedarme boquiabierta: una larga mesa ocupa la zona central y en la que están mis compañeros y sus acompañantes. Hay también unas chimeneas a ambos lados de la mesa, pero ahora están apagadas.

Al fondo de la sala hay una pista de baile y un enorme equipo de música que está apagado. Imagino que es el que utilizará el DJ para pinchar música. Se hace un silencio de apenas unos segundos antes de que todos estallen en aplausos y algún que otro silbido.

Sonrío y me inclino para hacer una reverencia. Cada día me siento más a gusto en este equipo, y sé que las dudas que tenía al principio han desaparecido por completo. Estoy integrada; todos me respetan y me consideran una más.

-¡Vamos, jugadora de la temporada, que hay hambre! –bromea Forest haciéndome una seña para que me siente en uno de los dos asientos que quedan libres, los únicos. Algunos ríen mientras me acerco a la silla y tomo asiento.

La mesa, cómo no, está presidida por el jefe Irons, con una aire de suficiencia que no le pega nada. Va vestido de gris, con una chaqueta y unos pantalones que parecen querer estallar en cualquier momento. No le acompaña nadie, y la verdad es que tampoco me sorprende.

A su derecha y a su izquierda están los capitanes del equipo Alpha y Bravo, respectivamente. Enrico está acompañado de su mujer, que si no recuerdo mal se llama Antonella. Pero lo que de verdad me deja más impresionada es a ver a una mujer rubia sentada al lado del capitán y charlando con él animadamente.

Es una joven rubia con unos bonitos ojos azules pero con una mirada… dura e intimidante. No sabía que el capitán Wesker tuviera pareja, aunque tal vez sea un pariente, una hermana o una prima. ¿Quién sabe?

-Eh, Forest –me giro hacia mi compañero llamando su atención -. ¿Quién es la que está con el capitán Wesker?

-Creo que es su hermana –responde tras dar un sorbo a su copa de vino -. Yo también pensaba que era la novia, pero… no me encaja con la seriedad del capitán.

Me río sin poder evitarlo. Menos mal que mi mente no es la única a la que se le ha ido la olla.

-¿Quieres vino, cariño? –me pregunta Tom con la botella en la mano.

Asiento. Su cordialidad en las últimas horas me está sorprendiendo bastante. Prefiero este Tom al que siempre estaba malhumorado y enfadado, pero… no deja de ser significativo su cambio de actitud. Algo le ha hecho recapacitar… y me gustaría saber el qué.

Al lado de Tom está sentado Richard, que está hablando con su novia, una joven bastante atractiva vestida con un precioso vestido azul oscuro. Richard me contó que la conoce desde el instituto, y que nunca se han separado. Qué bonito es conservar una relación durante tanto tiempo.

Junto a la novia de Richard está Joseph acompañado del que parece ser su hermano. Se parecen bastante, sobre todo por los ojos y la forma del pelo. Me enteré de que Joseph había estado conociendo a una chica durante unos meses, pero parece que la cosa no llegó a buen puerto.

Al fondo de la mesa está un solitario Brad que tiene un gesto de no saber muy bien qué hace allí. En el fondo siento hasta algo de simpatía por él a pesar de que siempre estamos presionándole y haciéndole quedar como un patán.

En el otro lado está sentado el resto del equipo: Kenneth con su mujer, Barry con Katie y Chris con su hermana. Están justo enfrente de mí. Chris me sonríe y yo intento devolverle el gesto… pero no puedo. Estando Tom delante debo mantener la compostura. Aunque tampoco es que sea nada malo sonreírle a un compañero.

Me sorprende que Amanda no haya venido. Quizá esté trabajando. Que le den. No la soporto. La próxima vez que vuelva a decirme algo no me voy a cortar ni un pelo por mucho que Chris sea mi amigo.

-¿Cómo estás de la espalda? –le pregunto antes de darle un sorbo a mi copa. Chris va muy elegante con esa camisa blanca y la corbata negra.

-Con toda esta movida… Ya no siento ni padezco.

Esta vez sonrío ampliamente justo en el momento en el que varios camareros entran cargados con platos llenos de diferentes entrantes: queso, gambas, croquetas, mini brochetas de cerdo… No sé si voy a tener estómago para tanto.

Pero la verdad es que estoy bastante hambrienta. El partido me ha dejado muy agotada, y necesito reponer fuerzas. Sin embargo, justo cuando nos disponemos a atacar los platos, el capitán Wesker hace sonar su vaso con un cubierto. Todos lo miramos. Yo, muy sorprendida. Se levanta de su asiento y se aclara la garganta.

-Bueno, gente, me ha parecido oportuno interrumpir esta… agradable velada para deciros que me siento muy orgulloso del equipo. Ya sé que sois muy buenos en lo que hacéis, pero al principio tenía mis dudas sobre el papel que podríamos hacer, y ahora… somos campeones. Todos. Propongo un brindis por todos nosotros.

Nos ponemos en pie y choco mi copa con todos los que están cerca de mí. El capitán Wesker mira a Enrico y éste asiente quedándose en pie con su copa en la mano.

-Lo primero de todo –empieza hablando mirándonos a todos -, quiero dar la enhorabuena a todo el equipo por haber conseguido lo que parecía imposible. Y también quiero felicitar a Chris y a Jill por haber conseguido un trofeo que simboliza el trabajo de todos. Gracias.

La sala entera se llena de aplausos y vítores que aclaman al capitán del equipo Bravo. Le toca el turno a Irons, que se ha mantenido al margen hasta el momento. A ver con qué nos sorprende esta vez. Nos mira a todos bastante serio, como si aquello no fuera con él y estuviera realmente aburrido. Es un personaje en todos los sentidos.

-Como jefe del departamento de policía de Raccoon City, sólo puedo decir que me enorgullece enormemente haber llevado a esta unidad a la élite. Todos ustedes han demostrado por qué están en nuestras filas. Sólo espero que este triunfo sea el primero de otros muchos.

No sé si alarmarme más porque sé que todo lo que está diciendo no es de corazón o porque ha sonado tan creíble que parece sincero. Aplaudo sin demasiado entusiasmo junto al resto. Chris ni siquiera lo hace, y la verdad que esta vez no puedo estar más de acuerdo con él. Los únicos que aplauden con más ganas son los capitanes y algunos familiares.

Menos mal que nadie más se atreve a decir nada, porque me sentiría avergonzada si tuviera que hablar delante de todos mis compañeros, aunque ya tuve que hacerlo en el estadio… y estaba toda la afición además.

Y empezamos a comer como si lleváramos varios días sin probar bocado. De primer plato nos sirven unas guarniciones de carne y pescado a la parrilla que tienen un sabor exquisito. No sé qué salsa han utilizado para el aliño, pero me recuerda a una salda que hacían en un restaurante de New Orleans que era bastante dulce y con esencia a frutas silvestres.

De segundo nos traen un salteado de verduras a la plancha con unas costillas en salsa de miel que están para chuparse los dedos. Y el postre… bueno… digamos que ni me lo esperaba: ¡una tarta de cumpleaños con el escudo de los S.T.A.R.S. en el centro!

-Malditos cabrones –murmuro mientras un camarero coloca la tarta en el centro y nos reparte platos y cucharas.

-¡Que hable! ¡Que hable! –exclama la mayoría de mis compañeros mientras la mujer de Kenneth enciende las velas con un mechero.

Tom me sonríe y me anima a decirle unas palabras al resto. Me pongo en pie lentamente y mis compañeros aplauden entusiasmados. La tarta es sencillamente genial, y la verdad es que tiene una pinta deliciosa.

-Vais a arder en el infierno por esto –bromeo sonriendo -. Sólo quería deciros que éste es, sin dudas, el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido jamás, y que me siento muy orgullosa de formar parte de esta unidad.

Mis compañeros aplauden y gritan entusiasmados durante lo que me parece una eternidad. Tras cantarme de nuevo "Cumpleaños feliz" soplo las velas deseando no despertar jamás de este sueño. Siento como si nada pudiera salir mal.

El capitán Wesker levanta una bolsa y la pasa hasta llegar a mí. Me quedo boquiabierta. Si no me esperaba la tarta, mucho menos que me hubieran comprado algo.

-Es de parte de todo el equipo –anuncia el capitán mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

-Vaya… no… no sé qué decir –murmuro sin poder creerme lo que está pasando. Desde luego que no puedo tener compañeros mejores.

-No digas nada… ¡ábrelo! –exclama Joseph guiñándome un ojo. Le sonrío y abro la bolsa.

Hay tres paquetes envueltos en diferentes tamaños. Cojo uno que tiene forma cuadrada y que es bastante pequeño. Le quito el papel… y me quedo boquiabierta. Es un reloj. Un precioso reloj plateado que tiene grabado mi nombre en la correa.

-Es precioso, chicos –comento observándolo detenidamente. Y no lo pienso. Me quito el que tengo puesto y me pongo el nuevo. Lo bueno que tiene la plata es que combina con todo.

El segundo regalo es un colgante con una llave y una pulsera a juego con un candado. No puedo evitar reírme. Seguro que tiene algo que ver con mi habilidad para abrir puertas.

-Sois lo más. Maestra de las ganzúas, ¿eh? –consigo decir cuando recupero la compostura. Algunos de mis compañeros ríen.

-Bueno… o mujer maravilla –bromea Richard de buen humor.

-Eso son invenciones de la prensa. Prefiero maestra de las ganzúas –respondo sin dejar de sonreír.

-Bien dicho –comenta Forest elevando su copa vacía.

Y el tercer regalo… ¿qué puedo decir de él? Es una miniatura de un piano, y no uno cualquiera. Un auténtico Baldwin, uno de los pianos más conocidos internacionalmente y producido en nuestro país. Mi piano no es de esa marca, pero es de una similar.

-¡Ostras! –exclamo sin salir de mi asombro -. Es genial. Seguro que mi piano se va a poner celoso. Gracias, chicos.

Algunos de mis compañeros ríen y aplauden cuando termino de meter los regalos en la bolsa. Y como es tradición, me pasan un cuchillo y una paleta para que me encargue de repartir la tarta. Cuando todos están servidos me pongo un trozo. No ha quedado casi nada.

-Chicos, mi mujer y yo queremos deciros algo –anuncia Kenneth compartiendo una mirada cómplice con su esposa. Ambos asienten y se ponen de pie -. Linda y yo… vamos a ser padres.

¿Es que no puede haber más sorpresas en la noche? ¡Kenneth va a ser padre! Nos levantamos todos a la vez y vamos a felicitar a la feliz pareja.

-Enhorabuena, grandullón –le digo a Kenneth dándole un abrazo. Me encantan este tipo de noticias, porque demuestran que la vida a veces puede ser maravillosa. Le doy también un abrazo a su mujer -. Felicidades Linda. ¿Sabes ya si es niño o niña?

-Todavía no. Sólo estoy de mes y medio.

Sé que Kenneth tiene un hijo adolescente que vive en algún lugar de Arizona con su ex mujer.

-Muy pronto ha empezado el Baby Boom después de nuestra victoria –bromea Joseph cuando estamos casi todos sentados. Me río al oírlo. No imagino haber creado tal efecto.

-Calla, Frost, que se enfría la tarta –responde Chris con una sonrisilla. Barry y yo nos miramos y no podemos evitar continuar con nuestro ataque de risa.

Pruebo la tarta por primera vez… y está riquísima. Es de turrón. Es una de las mejores tartas que he probado en mi vida.

-¿Te gusta? –me pregunta Tom comiendo de su trozo.

-Está para chuparse los dedos… Aunque la tuya me gustó más.

Tom me sonríe y me guiña un ojo. Es una pena que no podamos pasar esta noche juntos. La verdad es que me hacía bastante ilusión. Hacía tanto que no disfrutaba y me lo pasaba tan bien…

Cuando terminamos la comida aparece el DJ que nos ha puesto el local para amenizar la velada. Es entonces cuando Tom tiene que marcharse. Me tiro a sus brazos y nos besamos con pasión. No quiero que se vaya.

Bueno, bueno... la cosa promete. En el siguiente capítulo, Chris, aún con la euforia, no consigue dormir, y decide darse una vuelta. Casualmente, acaba en casa de uno de sus compañeros... ¿Qué pasará? ¡Hasta la próxima semana!


	49. Chapter 49

¡Hola una semana más! Bueno, bueno, esta vez no voy a hacer ningún comentario. Simplemente, leed. Advierto que el capítulo contiene alto contenido sexual.

49.

Detengo el coche frente al bloque de apartamentos sin saber muy bien por qué estoy haciendo todo esto. Son cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, y la verdad es que no tengo ni pizca de sueño. No paro de pensar en lo que estoy haciendo, en cómo he podido acabar aquí.

Nadie circula por la calle, ni coches ni peatones, aunque tampoco de es extrañar: no creo que a nadie le apetezca dar un paseo por la madrugada. Después de dejar a Claire en el apartamento le dije que iba a pasar la noche fuera, que no me esperara hasta mañana.

No le dije adónde me dirigía. Se lo habrá imaginado. Pero no es a Amanda a quien vengo a buscar. No. Es a Jill. Apoyo las manos en el volante y echo la cabeza hacia delante, hasta que mi cara queda oculta por el volante. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Qué horas son éstas de presentarse en casa de una amiga?

Al final la fiesta se alargó un poco más de la cuenta, y hemos estado bailando y pasándolo bien hasta cerca de las tres y media. Hacía mucho que no me divertía tanto, desde que salía con Claire hasta altas horas de la madrugada… y eso que éramos prácticamente unos adolescentes.

Echo un vistazo al regalo que está al lado, en el asiento del copiloto. Lo compré hace unos días. Pasaba por una calle y me detuve en el escaparate al verlo. Es una buena amiga; siempre ha estado a mi lado desde que llegó, y hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos que sin duda lo merece.

 _¿Y ése es el motivo por el que has venido? ¿No podías esperar a mañana para darle el regalo?_

Mañana la verdad que lo tenemos difícil. El ayuntamiento ha organizado una cabalgata que nos llevará en autobús desde la comisaría hasta la plaza del ayuntamiento, donde vamos a celebrar de nuevo el título con los ciudadanos. Esto es un no parar, y lo peor de todo es que nos toca el turno de madrugada. Suerte que hoy nos hemos librado.

Los focos de un coche que se acercan por la parte izquierda llaman mi atención. Sólo me bastan unos segundos para saber que es Jill. Tiemblo. No quiero salir del coche. ¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso? Jill deja su coche en la acera de enfrente, junto al edificio. Los cristales delanteros empiezan a subir, y eso me indica que va a salir en breve.

Agarro el paquete con manos temblorosas y vuelvo a mirar al exterior. Está bajando. Es mi momento. Salgo del coche como si me hubieran metido una patada y casi me olvido de echar el seguro. Jill aún está cerrando la puerta. Me acerco a ella a grandes zancadas.

-Jill –la llamo con suavidad para no asustarla, pero no lo consigo. Jill da un pequeño respingón y se lleva las manos al corazón mientras se gira. Nunca… la he visto tan guapa a excepción de aquella cena de San Valentín que compartimos. Parece que han pasado mil años desde entonces -. Perdona… No quería…

-Chris… ¿Estás bien? ¿Va todo bien?

-Sí, sí –me apresuro a decir al ver su cara de preocupación. Es normal. A estas horas no suelen recibirse visitas de amigos. Sostengo con fuerza el regalo -. Es sólo que… -¿qué le digo? -. No tengo sueño, y decidí darme un paseo. Pasaba por aquí y te vi aparcando.

 _Ah, claro, y por eso llevas un regalo para ella._

Jill me mira durante unos instantes… y sonríe. Se ha dado cuenta de que llevo un regalo, y de que es para ella. Desde luego que mentir no es lo mío.

-Si te digo la verdad yo tampoco tengo mucho sueño… El vino se me ha subido a la cabeza –responde con una risa. Eso me preocupa. Ya vi cómo se comportó en el bar cuando detuvimos al violador, y estoy convencido de que ha tenido problemas con la bebida en alguna ocasión -. ¿Te apetece un café?

Me quedo unos instantes en silencio. Alto. Me estoy metiendo una senda peligrosa. ¿Y qué esperaba? ¿Qué me dejara aquí con el culo en volandas? Además, Amanda estará saliendo ahora de trabajar, y estoy seguro de que lo único que querrá ver será la cama.

Jill me mira arqueando las cejas. Está esperando una respuesta, y no creo que quiera quedarse esperando con el viento que está soplando. Sé que esto entraba dentro de las posibilidades, y ahora que tenemos pareja sabemos dónde está nuestro lugar. Al cuerno.

-Eso suena genial –me limito a contestar mostrando una de mis mejores sonrisas. Jill también me sonríe.

-Pues vamos entonces.

Asiento algo más tranquilo y la sigo hasta su piso. No se escucha ni un alma. Es contagiosa la paz que se respira. Jill introduce la llave en la cerradura y abre sin muchas dificultades. Espero a que encienda la luz y entonces accedo al interior.

Sólo he estado una vez allí, y fue por orden del capitán Wesker. En aquel entonces Jill estaba con una resaca de mil demonios después de haberse bebido una Vodska Martini y un Whisky, uno de ellos casi del tirón. Su piso, a diferencia del mío, no es tan espacioso. El salón y la cocina están prácticamente unidos, sólo separados por una barra americana.

Y se nota claramente nuestras diferencias de gustos. Mientras que mi apartamento apenas tiene decoración, el de Jill está algo más cargado que el mío: cuadros, fotos, jarrones, y por supuesto, su piano. Jill me contó que lleva tocándolo desde que prácticamente tiene uso de razón. No soy muy aficionado a ese tipo de música, pero me encantaría escucharla algún día.

Jill aparece procedente de un pasillo que seguramente lleve hasta su dormitorio. Territorio prohibido. Veo que se ha puesto unas zapatillas de estar por casa y se ha quitado la chaqueta que llevaba puesta. La verdad es que ese vestido rojo le sienta de maravilla.

-Ya no aguantaba más con esos condenados zapatos –comenta mientras va a la cocina. Yo me limito a sonreír. Mujeres… -. ¿Qué café te apetece? Tengo varios sabores.

-Que sea una sorpresa. Lo dejo en tus manos –respondo tras pensarlo unos segundos.

-Genial. Te sorprenderé… no lo dudes.

Vaya, eso me ha calado muy hondo. Seguro que se refiere al café, sólo eso. Me acerco a una vitrina donde hay varias fotografías. En todas aparece Jill con un grupo de jóvenes vestidos con uniforme estilo militar. Estoy seguro de que son sus compañeros de la Delta Force.

También me veo en algunas fotos con mis compañeros. Pero lo que más me llama la atención es una fotografía de una Jill que no debe tener más de seis o siete años abrazada a un hombre que sonríe a la cámara. Debe ser su padre; estoy seguro.

-Tengo que hacer hueco para el trofeo –comenta Jill a mis espaldas. Me giro y veo que coloca dos tazas de café en la mesa que hay junto al sofá. Da unos pasos y se sitúa a mi lado.

-¿Ése es tu padre?

-Sí –responde Jill con una voz solemne sin apartar la mirada de la fotografía. Vaya, algo en su tono de voz me dice que no tiene muchas ganas de hablar de ello -. Será mejor que nos tomemos los cafés antes de que se enfríen.

Asiento lentamente dejando la mirada unos segundos más en la fotografía antes de volverme.

Tomo asiento a su lado en el sofá. Observo que, a diferencia de su café, el mío no parece estar tan caliente. Qué extraño. Le doy un sorbo y tardo unos segundos en acostumbrarme al frío que desprende mi boca. Es café helado. Jill me mira con una sonrisa dejando su taza en la mesa.

-¿Qué te parece? –me pregunta sin dejar de sonreír. Hala, ya me ha sorprendido.

-La verdad… creo que ahora mismo podría congelar cualquier cosa que tenga delante –Jill se ríe -. Café helado… No está mal –le acerco el paquete que llevo guardando con celo toda la noche -. Esto es para ti.

-Vaya, Chris… -responde sorprendida. Coge el paquete con duda y lo observa -. No… no tendrías que haberme comprado nada más.

Le doy otro sorbo a mi café mientras Jill empieza a quitar el envoltorio. Estoy seguro de que le va a gustar bastante. Y su cara así lo muestra cuando descubre lo que es.

-Ostras… Un juego de ganzúas –exclama sin salir de su asombro. Abre la pequeña caja y examina las pequeñas herramientas.

-Pasé por una tienda y lo vi… Imaginé que te gustaría.

-Gracias, Chris. Son geniales. Siempre viene bien tener alguna de repuesto.

Y sin que me lo espere me da un abrazo que me deja en completo fuera de juego. Pero la verdad… es que es una sensación gratificante. Continuamos abrazados un rato hasta que Jill da por finalizado el abrazo. Me rasco el pelo nervioso. ¿Qué me pasa?

-¿Y de qué es tu café? –le pregunto rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había formado.

-De fresas.

Sonrío.

-Menos mal que no me lo has puesto a mí –le doy un sorbo a mi café -. Soy alérgico a las fresas y a los plátanos.

-No lo sabía –comenta Jill pensativa -. Menos mal que no se me ha ocurrido ponerte éste. Yo sabía que tú no eras mucho de fresas –sonrío terminándome el café. La verdad es que estaba muy bueno -. Parece mentira que estemos aquí sentados siendo campeones… y encima los mejores jugadores. No me lo termino de creer.

-Pues créetelo –afirmo sintiéndome como un sueño. Desde luego que hemos superado las expectativas de todo el mundo -. Ahora mismo nadie nos puede quitar lo que hemos conseguido.

-No creo que lo olvide nunca. Ha sido increíble.

-Yo tampoco lo olvidaré.

Nos quedamos mirándonos unos instantes. Trago saliva. Desde luego que Jill puede considerarse una de las mujeres más atractivas con las que me he cruzado, y no sólo por su físico. Me ha demostrado que tiene una personalidad de hierro.

Jill se acerca un poco más a mí. Me sigue buscando con la mirada. No se la aparto. Y como si fuera un acto reflejo me lanzo: le doy un suave beso en los labios. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Me retiro rápidamente lamentando mi error. Pero entonces Jill se acerca a mí y me besa con posesión. Dios. Sus labios me buscan una y otra vez, y yo respondo dejándome llevar. Nuestras lenguas juegan mientras nos dejamos caer en el sofá.

Le paso los brazos por la espalda y la atraigo aún más hacia mí. Es una sensación gratificante. Creo que… nunca había deseado algo tanto. Jill para de besarme y se incorpora. Me tiende una mano.

-Ven.

Cojo la mano que me tiende sin dudarlo y vamos a su habitación. Allí me echa sobre la cama y observo gustosamente cómo Jill empieza a quitarse el vestido. Me está entrando de todo. Lo único que sé es que tengo un deseo incontrolable de follármela. Aquí. Ahora mismo.

Jill se queda en sujetador y en bragas, y sólo puedo decir que me encanta esa imagen. Mi pene está más que preparado desde hace mucho tiempo. Jill se tumba encima de mí y volvemos a besarnos con lujuria. Todo este juego me está poniendo a mil.

Saco uno de los pechos de Jill y lo chupo. Ella gime de placer. Le doy unos pequeños mordiscos, y con la otra mano masajeo el otro pecho. Su cara me demuestra cuánto le gusta. Me quito la camiseta casi de un tirón y le desabrocho a Jill el sujetador mientras me da besos por el cuello. Siento un escalofrío que me recorre de arriba abajo.

Vuelvo a llevarme los pechos de Jill a la boca. Están muy duros y calientes. Jill abre la bragueta de mi pantalón y saca a relucir uno de mis bienes más preciados. Terminamos quitándonos toda la ropa, y sólo puedo pensar en lo deseoso que estoy de entregarme a ella.

-¿Tienes una cerpa o algo? –le pregunto mientras se me ocurre una idea.

-Espera –Jill busca algo en uno de los cajones de la mesita de noche y finalmente saca la cerpa y un preservativo que tira a mi lado.

Rasgo el envoltorio y me coloco el condón notando que estoy más que preparado. Quiero que disfrutemos de este momento. Cojo la cerpa y se la coloco en los ojos. Aunque no puedo ver sus ojos, sé que está sorprendida por lo que he hecho.

-A partir de este momento sólo vas a sentir –murmuro en su oído mientras le coloco unos pelos por detrás de la oreja.

Jill se tumba completamente en la cama. Joder, qué visión más morbosa. Me pongo de rodillas frente a mi compañera y coloco sus piernas sobre mis hombros. Guío mi pene hacia su lubricada y tentadora vagina. Entra sin problemas, y es una sensación maravillosa.

Empiezo a embestir con suavidad, y aumento el ritmo conformo siento que Jill se va sintiendo más cómoda. Mis gruñidos se funden con los gemidos de placer de Jill mientras entro una y otra vez sin descanso.

Y entonces veo que Jill arquea las caderas buscando más profundidad. Joder, esto es maravilloso. Sigo aumentando el ritmo de las penetraciones cuando siento que estoy a punto de llegar al clímax. Las piernas de Jill se quedan quietas, y sé que ha tenido un orgasmo. Buena chica.

La dejo tumbada en la cama y me pongo a su lado.

-Súbete –murmuro completamente excitado. No quiero que esto termine.

Jill consigue ponerse encima de mí e introduce de nuevo mi miembro en su interior. Ahora es ella la que domina. Sube y baja con fuerza mientras nuestros gemidos se funden… Me exige con fuerza, y entro y salgo a un ritmo frenético hasta que Jill se deja caer sobre mí, y acto seguido soy yo el que sucumbe. Cierro los ojos y abrazo a mi compañera de juegos. Lo único que se escucha son nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas.

 _Joder, ha sido impresionante._

Le quito la cerpa a Jill y la observo. Parece estar tranquila. Se separa de mí y salgo de su interior. Me levanto y camino hacia el cuarto de baño de la habitación. Me quito el preservativo y me limpio los restos que quedan. Me observo en el espejo, y la cruda realidad se cierne sobre mí. ¿Qué hemos hecho?

¡Hala! ¡Por fin! ¿Y qué pasará ahora? ¿Estarán arrepentidos, decidirán tirarlo todo por la borda y arriesgarse? ¡Más en el siguiente capítulo! La semana que viene os traeré una sorpresa ;)


	50. Chapter 50

¡Muy buenas a todos! Lo primero de todo, muchas gracias a los que semana a semana estáis ahí siguiendo mi historia. Lo segundo, aunque ahora mi vida es muy ajetreada, siempre intento sacar algo de tiempo para estar por aquí (la vida de un opositor es una mierda; no os la recomiendo).

Y bueno, tal y como os dije, tengo una sorpresa: hoy es mi cumpleaños, y he decidido hacer... ¡2X1! Así que hoy os voy a dejar el capítulo 50 y 51. ¡Saludos!

50.

Abro los ojos, y unos débiles rayos de sol entran por la persiana. ¿Qué hora es? Cojo mi teléfono y veo que son las once y cuarto. Joder, no he dormido casi nada. Tengo un mensaje de Tom diciéndome que ya está en Filadelfia. Y al pensar en él se me revuelve el estómago. ¡Dios, qué he hecho!

Y entonces recuerdo que Chris está durmiendo en la habitación de al lado. Me dejo caer contra la almohada y cuento mentalmente hasta tres. ¿Qué coño nos ha pasado? Hemos metido la pata hasta el fondo a pesar de que… disfruté como jamás lo había hecho. Su forma de hacerme el amor, de sorprenderme con el detalle de la cerpa… Dios, qué calor me está entrando.

Estoy segura de que él se siente tan culpable como yo. Sé que ambos tenemos mucho en lo que pensar. Creo que por eso decidió irse a la otra habitación sin que yo le dijera nada. Madre mía. Me he metido en un buen lío. ¿Cómo voy a mirar ahora a Tom? ¿Y cómo va a afectar esto en el trabajo?

Jamás volveré a mirar a Chris del mismo modo. Ahora pensaré aquello de "sí, somos colegas y además hemos compartido aventuras". Me juré después de rodar el anuncio que esto no iba a pasar… y parece que mis palabras se las llevó el viento.

Decido levantarme. Si permanezco un segundo más en la cama voy a seguir dándole vueltas. ¿Y acaso no lo haré despierta? Paso rápidamente por el servicio para hacer un pis. Me observo en el espejo. Tengo unas ojeras horribles y un careto de dormida que no puedo con él. Espero estar más espabilada para la cabalgata de esta tarde.

 _Si no hay alguien que puede despertarte en la habitación de al lado…_

Niego en silencio. ¡No estoy para bromas! Camino hacia el salón y compruebo que Chris aún sigue dormido. Suspiro aliviada. Menos mal. Tengo que pensar bien qué voy a decirle.

No se me ocurre nada para hacer. Tengo el estómago cerrado y los nervios a flor de piel. Miro el piano. Tal vez no sea buena idea dado es que es media mañana. Lo pienso unos instantes. Qué demonios. ¿No se ponen muchas veces a las nueve de la mañana con el taladro?

Tomo asiento frente al piano y cojo aire. Ahora mismo tengo pinta de cualquier cosa menos de pianista. Toco una canción bastante triste, una que me enseñaron para practicar los agudos. La verdad es que pega bastante con mi estado de ánimo. Cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por el sonido.

La canción tiene letra, pero, aunque no se me da bastante mal cantar, no me apetece. Mi cuerpo me pide que me lamente en silencio, siguiendo el compás de las notas. Cuando arranco con los últimos acordes, escucho unos aplausos a mi espalda.

Me sobresalto. Joder, ya está aquí. ¿Y qué esperaba? Con la canción habré despertado a los que seguían durmiendo en el bloque. Chris me observa unos instantes. Está completamente vestido, como si no se hubiera quitado la ropa desde anoche. Pensar en ello me hace tragar saliva con dificultad. ¿Por qué no puedo quitarme de la cabeza la forma en la que nos besamos, en la que jugaba conmigo y me hacía disfrutar?

Admítelo: el mejor polvo que has echado en tu vida.

-Creía que nunca te escucharía tocar el piano –comenta Chris dando unos pasos hacia mí. Se me corta la respiración. Hasta recién levantado no pierde su esencia -. ¿Puedo…?

Me indica un lugar a mi lado en el banco. No lo miro. No sé qué decir. Sé que tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar, ¿y realmente quiero? Asiento lentamente en silencio sin dirigirle la mirada. Sé que él no me quita ojo. Por su tono de voz parece sentirse culpable por lo que ha pasado.

Pongo los dedos en las teclas, pero soy incapaz de mover las manos. Estoy bloqueada. No pienso con claridad. Le echo una rápida mirada. Sus ojos me dicen que necesita hablar y yo… la verdad es que ahora no tengo fuerzas.

-Jill… -me dice con una voz cargada de culpabilidad. Estoy siendo injusta. Yo también soy responsable aunque me cueste admitirlo -. Sé que no me vas a hablar después de lo que ha pasado. Sólo quiero decirte que lo siento mucho si te he hecho daño.

-¿Y por qué no iba a hablarte? –le pregunto sin dejar de observarlo. No me gusta nada el rumbo que está tomando esta situación.

-Mira, yo… llevo mucho tiempo deseando que pasara –su confesión me pilla por sorpresa. Al final Barry va a tener razón al advertirme sobre el daño que nos podíamos hacer -. Desde que te conocí supe que había algo especial, y si nunca me he atrevido es porque, además de buenos amigos, trabajamos codo con codo.

Me quedo sin palabras. Ha dicho exactamente todo lo que yo pienso. Sé que nuestra relación sería muy complicada en todos los aspectos. Debo hacer todo lo posible para olvidarme de todo esto, aunque me cueste sudores y lágrimas.

 _Claro, como si fuera tan fácil. ¿Cuánto hace que no tenías un orgasmo en condiciones?_

Chris no me aparta la mirada. La verdad es que no sé qué decir. Y lo peor de todo esto es que no puedo echarle la culpa a Tom por haber discutido miles de veces en relación a Chris. Parece que hasta él me conoce mejor que yo misma.

-Sería injusto cargarte con toda la culpa –logro decir tras el incómodo silencio -. Creo que lo mejor será olvidar todo este asunto y seguir adelante.

Chris asiente lentamente y se levanta del butacón con una mirada llena de decepción. ¿Qué ha querido decir con eso? ¿Acaso… no está arrepentido de haber engañado a Amanda?

 _¿Y tú acaso crees que vas a olvidar fácilmente lo que pasó? ¡Sólo me faltó gritar su nombre del gusto que sentía!_

-Bueno, será mejor que me marche. No quiero abusar más de tu hospitalidad.

Su comentario debería hacerme sonreír, pero lo único que consigo es una mueca forzada. Estoy yo ahora como para muchas fiestas, y lo peor es que esta tarde tenemos una ante todo el mundo.

-Oye, Chris… -le digo cuando va a salir por la puerta. Se gira y me mira -. Gracias por el regalo.

 _O debería decir regalos._

Chris simplemente sonríe.

-Te veo esta tarde en la cabalgata –se dispone a marcharse, pero no se mueve de su sitio -. Lo pasé muy bien anoche. Hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto.

Y con esas palabras me deja allí plantada, sentada frente al piano. ¿No querías caldo? Pues toma tres tazas. Ahora sé a ciencia cierta que todo esto fue, en parte, buscado, y por otra, inesperado.

Apoyo la cabeza contra el piano y cierro los ojos maldiciendo mi mala suerte. Mi vida es un asco.


	51. Chapter 51

51.

Son algo más de las siete de la tarde cuando el autobús que nos va a llevar hasta la plaza del ayuntamiento empieza su recorrido. Nos han dicho que será algo más de una hora, para que el público pueda vernos bien.

Ya en la puerta de la comisaría el ambiente es brutal. Habrá cerca de mil personas reunidas aclamándonos a nuestro paso. Es domingo, y mucha gente tiene el día libre. Nosotros, sin embargo, a las doce tenemos que volver al curro. Ya nos libramos ayer, y no creo que Irons vuelva a ser igual de comprensivo.

Hace un día espléndido. Aunque hace un poco de calor, no es demasiado agobiante. Un día perfecto para salir a la calle y proclamar que somos campeones.

Algunos de mis compañeros saltan y gritan mientras cantan. Yo me apoyo en la barandilla de la parte izquierda y saludo al público. Me siento como una estrella de Hollywood, y tampoco es que hayamos hecho tanto.

Todos vamos vestidos con la misma camiseta, una camiseta blanca que tiene en la parte delantera unas caricaturas bastante curradas y divertidas de todos los miembros del equipo. Yo estoy casi en la parte de arriba, en la derecha. Mi personaje sale levantando un puño con los dientes apretados. La primera vez que lo vi me hizo mucha gracia.

Pero sin lugar a dudas con lo que más nos hartamos de reír fue con la caricatura de Irons. Un cerdo en estado puro. Creo que las risas se apagaron prácticamente al subirnos al autobús. Estoy seguro de que el tema no caerá en el olvido.

Es una suerte que no nos haya acompañado en el trayecto. No me apetece recibir sus miradas de amargado ni sus comentarios de idiota del año. No sé por qué, pero tengo la sensación de que, en los dos últimos partidos estaba, de alguna manera, compinchado con los árbitros.

Nunca protestaba, siempre se quedaba en un segundo plano, y me extraña que alguien como él, que estaba muy interesado en ganar para realzar su popularidad, haya dejado que las decisiones arbitrales casi nos cuesten el campeonato.

No le he hablado a nadie de mis sospechas. Sólo Jill y Barry saben un poco de mi posición sobre la conducta antideportiva de los árbitros en los últimos partidos. ¿Es posible que Irons les haya pagado? Me quito la idea de inmediato de la cabeza. Es absurdo. No veo a Irons jugándose el pellejo por algo tan serio.

-¿Algo de beber, Chris? –me pregunta Forest poniéndose a mi lado. La verdad es que tengo un poco de sed.

-Cerveza.

-Que sean dos –añade Forest con una sonrisa. Su acento sureño es inconfundible, aunque es un poco diferente al de Jill. Forest es de Georgia; de Atlanta creo recordar.

Poco después mi inseparable compañero en la galería de tiro se acerca con dos vasos llenos hasta arriba de cerveza. Me da uno de ellos y los chocamos antes de beber.

-Mira cómo nos aclaman. Somos los putos amos –comenta Forest mientras observamos a la multitud que se agolpa para vernos de cerca. Creo que nos va a costar un tiempo digerir la fama que hemos conseguido.

Y mis pensamientos se van sin querer a Amanda. ¿Qué le digo ahora? Aún no he tenido tiempo de hablar con ella, y a decir verdad, no sé ni por dónde empezar. Mi hermana tampoco sabe nada. Piensa que pasé la noche con Amanda… y no quiero imaginar qué dirá si se entera de que le he puesto los cuernos a mi novia.

Desde luego que es un puto lío. Forest se marcha para hacerse una foto con los del equipo Bravo. El trofeo está colocado en el centro, para que sea visible. Me lleno de orgullo cada vez que pienso en lo que nos ha costado llegar hasta aquí.

Entre fotos, bromas y risas llegamos a la plaza del ayuntamiento cerca de hora y media después. Como esto se alargue mucho vamos a tener que comer como los pavos para llegar a tiempo a la comisaría. Bajo por las escaleras justo detrás de Barry, y un empleado del ayuntamiento nos guía hasta un pasillo donde nos indica que esperemos.

El pasillo está repleto de fotos nuestras en diferentes momentos de los partidos que hemos jugado. Me veo botando el balón delante de un defensor, lanzando un tiro libre o dirigiendo el ataque. Pero la foto más espectacular es la más grande de todas, donde estamos todo el equipo junto al trofeo.

Sonrío sin poder evitarlo. Volvería a vivir ese momento una y otra vez. Por mucho que lo pienso, jamás me habría imaginado que esta competición me atraería tanto. Mis compañeros, al igual que yo, observan las imágenes y comentan anécdotas sin perder el buen humor.

Parece que al final sí hemos conseguido lo que se proponía el torneo: unirnos como quipo y entablar amistad con otros S.T.A.R.S. como nosotros… aunque los de Salt Lake City no estaban mucho por la labor que digamos.

-Bueno, muchachos, ya está todo preparado –nos anuncia un joven que lleva la misma camiseta que nosotros -. Cuando el presentador diga vuestro nombre sólo tenéis que salir. Capitán Wesker, usted será el encargado de llevar el trofeo. Señor Redfield, señorita Valentine, ustedes se encargarán del trofeo al mejor jugador. Como aún sólo disponemos de una copia, lo haremos de forma que puedan mostrarlo sin ningún problema.

Asiento lentamente, y miro a Jill, que está unos metros detrás de mí. No sé si es porque no nos hemos atrevido a hablar o porque no ha surgido la oportunidad, pero la verdad es que me siento raro. He hablado con casi todo el mundo durante el trayecto, pero con Jill no he intercambiado ni una palabra.

Ya se empieza a oír el sonido de los aficionados gritando. No me quiero ni imaginar la que tiene que haber liada. Aquí hay capacidad para prácticamente toda la ciudad, y estoy seguro de que estará a rebosar. El R.P.D. ha montado un dispositivo especial en vísperas de las previsiones de lleno absoluto en la plaza.

Escucho una canción. Parece "The Final Countdown", y de nuevo al público rugir. Empiezo a ponerme nervioso. Todo lo que están haciendo me hace sentir como una auténtica estrella.

-¡Muy buenas noches Raccoon City! –exclama el presentador cuando el sonido de la música baja un poco. Me encantaría ver qué está pasando -. En breves instantes nuestros héroes van a salir para celebrar con todos nosotros el título conseguido en la tarde de ayer –más gritos y silbidos del público. Esto se anima por momentos -. Antes de empezar, y de parte de la comisaría de policía y de todo el equipo que ha organizado el evento, agradeceros vuestra asistencia y el apoyo que le habéis ofrecido al equipo estos meses. Bueno, ¿estáis preparados? ¡Vamos allá!

El sonido de la música vuelve a subir. Las paredes del pasillo retumban de forma frenética. Comparto una mirada cómplice con Barry. Nos tratan como auténticos héroes. ¿Tanto hemos hecho para merecerlo?

-En primer lugar, quiero presentar al hombre que accedió gustosamente a tomar las riendas del proyecto –escucho decir al presentador cuando la música vuelve a bajar -. Damos y caballeros, niños y niñas, recibamos con una calurosa bienvenida al jefe de policía… ¡Briaaaaaaaan Iroooooons!

Ni me molesto en aplaudir. Sólo veo a los capitanes hacerlo. El público, sin embargo, parece bastante animado con la aparición de ese bulto con patas.

-Bueno, bueno, ¿a quién queréis ver ahora? –sigue hablando el comentarista cuando las voces se han apagado casi por completo -. Dejadme deciros, sobre todo a las chicas, que aunque levanta pasiones allá donde va, ya está pillado –sonrío. Espero que no lo diga por mí -. Desde Milwaukee, Wisconsin, con el número diecisiete… ¡Richaaaaard Aikeeeeeen!

Aplaudo mientras Richard pasa por mi lado recibiendo algún que otro amistoso empujón. Lo veo perderse por el fondo del pasillo saludando al público. Ya se me están poniendo los vellos de punta al pensar en el recibimiento que me espera.

-Y ahora… uno de los primeros integrantes de los S.T.A.R.S. de Raccoon City. La voz de la sabiduría, como lo llaman algunos… -y no puedo evitar reírme al saber de quién habla -. Desde Queens, New York, con el número veinticinco… ¡Barryyyyyy Buuurtooooon!

Silbo al ver a Barry dirigirse hacia el exterior, y me uno a los gritos del equipo. Somos una auténtica familia, de eso puedo estar seguro.

-¡Vamos, que esto no ha hecho más que empezar! El siguiente que os voy a presentar todo lo que tiene de alto, lo tiene de buena persona –algunos se ríen -. Desde Dallas, Texas, con el número noventa y nueve… ¡Edwaaaaard Deeeeewey!

El gigantesco Edward pasa por mi lado y le doy una palmada en el hombro sonriendo. Cada vez vamos quedando menos, y siento los nervios con mayor intensidad por momentos.

-El siguiente jugador es el bromista del grupo, el de las celebraciones con coreografía –todos soltamos una carcajada al saber de quién se trata -. Recibamos como se merece desde Portland, Oregón, con el número treinta y cuatro a… ¡Joseeeeeph Froooost!

Joseph agita los brazos en el aire y sale bailando al ritmo de la música.

-¡Tío bueno! –bromea Jill casi cuando Joseph se pierde de vista. Los rugidos del público aumentan por segundos.

-Un poco de silencio a todo el mundo –oigo al comentarista entre el sonido de la música -. Este hombre se merece el respeto de todos nosotros porque… ¡es el segundo capitán del equipo! –el público vuelve a vibrar y todos miramos a Enrico -. Desde Pescara, Italia, con el número cinco… ¡Enricooooo Mariiiiiini!

-¡Capitán! ¡Capitán! –gritamos mientras Enrico se dirige al exterior recibiendo una calurosa bienvenida.

Uno de los organizadores se acerca y me entrega ese trofeo que ha sido tan preciado para mí desde que lo conseguí ayer. Lo que quiere decir que soy el siguiente. Y lo sé porque los gritos del público son ensordecedores.

-Ahora os quiero presentar a todo un luchador. Mejor porcentaje en tiros libres, máximo anotador del campeonato, mejor reboteador en su posición. ¿Sabéis ya de quién estoy hablando? Señoras y señores, con el número veintiuno, desde Brooklyn, Nueva York, demos el mejor de nuestros recibimientos a uno de los mejores jugadores… ¡Chriiiiiiis Reeeeeeeeeedfield!

Alguien me da un suave empujón y camino con decisión hacia la salida del túnel. Me lanzan humo y un montón de confetis antes de tener una visión directa de la plaza. Todo está a rebosar. No cabe ni un alfiler. Hay numerosas pancartas con muestras de apoyo para todo el equipo. Mi hermana y Amanda deben estar por ahí.

Cojo el trofeo con una mano y saludo al público mientras veo que mis compañeros me hacen un pasillo. Barry, el primero, me da un abrazo, y luego recibo cientos de collejas hasta que llego al final. Con una amplia sonrisa, observo todo cuanto nos rodea maravillado.

-Muchos dicen que no encontrarán a nadie como él. Máximo triplista de la temporada, un francotirador nato. Desde Atlanta, Georgia, con el número veintitrés… ¡Foreeeeest Speyeeeeer!

Me uno al aplauso de mis compañeros mientras volvemos a hacer el pasillo. Instantes después, Forest pasa a toda velocidad por el pasillo y se desliza por el suelo de rodillas como si de una auténtica estrella de rock se tratara.

Forest levanta los brazos y calienta aún más a los aficionados. Se levanta y vuelve a pasar chocándonos la mano a todos. El mismo tipo que me dio el trofeo lo recoge y se lo lleva al interior, posiblemente para que Jill lo lleve.

-Ha sido el ancla defensiva del equipo. Ha estado entre los mejores reboteadores y taponadores de la liga. ¡Este grandullón no tiene techo! –el público ruge entusiasmado -. Desde Phoenix, Arizona, con el número once… ¡Kenneeeeeeeth Sullivaaaaan!

Entre el humo y la serpentina, la imponente figura del explorador del equipo Bravo hace presencia. Saluda con entusiasmo al público antes de pasar por el pasillo no sin recibir una buena dosis de palmadas.

Las luces se apagan y se enciende la pantalla que tenemos justo detrás. Aparecen unos ojos grises inconfundibles, y luego varios fragmentos de partidos en los que Jill ha participado de una forma u otra en la finalización de la jugada. El público grita.

-Creo que la siguiente persona no necesita presentación. Máxima asistente de la liga, mayor número de robos por partido y… ¡mejor jugadora de la temporada! Desde Nueva Orleans, Lousiana, con el número uno… ¡Jiiiiiiill Valentineeeeeee!

-¡MVP! ¡MVP! ¡MVP! –empiezan a gritarle a Jill justo cuando el cañón empieza a soltar humo y confetis.

Con una amplia sonrisa, Jill sostiene el trofeo y se lo muestra al público haciendo una reverencia. Cruza el pasillo chocando la mano de todos los integrantes del equipo, y cuando llega a mí, pone la mano en alto. Se la choco. Luego abajo, y por último el puño. Un viejo ritual previo al partido.

-Aunque no ha participado todo lo que le hubiera gustado, su canasta fue decisiva para asegurar el campeonato. Desde Los Ángeles, California, con el número trece… ¡Braaaad Vickeeeeers!

Se nota que hasta el público duda de Brad. Se oyen tímidos aplausos y vitores cuando Brad sale por la cortina de humo. Por su gesto, no sabe muy bien qué hacer. Hasta se va en la dirección contraria. Algunos, como Forest o Kenneth, se parten de risa.

Brad consigue llegar hasta nuestra posición y le aplaudimos antes de lanzarnos sobre él y saltar gritando sin parar. Cuando recuperamos la compostura, la pantalla que tenemos detrás vuelve a iluminarse.

 _Sólo queda el capitán…_

Se muestran varios fragmentos de algunas canastas y momentos importantes en los que ha participado el capitán. El público empieza a aclamarlo.

-Y en último lugar, y no menos importante, demos la bienvenida a la efectividad en persona… ¡y al capitán del equipo! Damas y caballeros, desde Londres, Reino Unido, demos el más caluroso de los recibimientos al número cero… ¡Albeeeeeert Weeeeeesker!

-¡Capitán! ¡Capitán! –gritamos uniéndonos a los aplausos y aclamaciones de los aficionado. Miro unos segundos a Irons. Su cara de rancio me dice que está bastante aburrido.

El capitán Wesker aparece con el trofeo con el que nos hemos fotografiado cientos de veces en la tarde de ayer. No puedo quitarle el ojo de encima. Nos ha costado tanto ganarlo… El capitán nos choca la mano a todos y se coloca junto a Irons.

-¡Y aquí están todos nuestros campeones! ¡Démosles una gran ovación! –exclama el presentador sin parar de animar al público.

Nos ponemos en una fila y nos pasamos los brazos por los hombros. Botamos como locos.

-¡Campeones! ¡Campeones! ¡Oe, oe, oe! –gritamos dejándonos llevar por la emoción del momento. Ver a todas esas personas ahí, dejándose la garganta por nosotros es espectacular.

-Bueno, gente –consigue decir el presentador cuando los gritos casi se han extinguido -. Vamos a escuchar al jefe Irons, ¿qué os parece?

El público aplaude mientras el tipo se sitúa al lado de Irons. Sonrío sin poder evitarlo. Esto le gusta tanto como ser humillado.

-Voy a intentar ser breve porque sé que estos muchachos tienen una agenda que cumplir. Jefe Irons, ¿qué siente al estar aquí, delante de toda esta gente que os ha animado desde el principio?

-Creo que la gente de Raccoon City debe sentirse muy orgullosa de tener a un equipo como los S.T.A.R.S. protegiéndolos casi las veinticuatro horas del día. Así que sólo puedo decir que este triunfo ha servido para que los ciudadanos conozcan en primera persona lo que mis muchachos son capaces de hacer.

Sólo veo a Wesker y a Enrico aplaudir con entusiasmo. Yo doy unas palmadas y me detengo. Forest ni siquiera sigue el ritmo, y los demás cortan bastante rápido. El público sí tarda algo más en callarse.

-Sólo una cosa más, jefe… ¿es cierto que quiere presentarse a las elecciones?

Irons se ríe de forma bastante forzada, y eso me produce una sensación incómoda. Si este tío es el próximo alcalde de la ciudad, Raccoon City puede darse por perdida.

-Estoy bien en la comisaría. Nunca me atrevería a perjudicar a mi buen amigo Michael, aunque… quién sabe en el futuro.

-Gracias, jefe Irons… Bueno, ¿qué os parece si escuchamos a Joseph? Ven, acércate.

Las entrevistas personales se van sucediendo, algunas con mucho sentido del humor y otras con aire más solemne y sincero. Lo que sin duda no me esperaba era la sorpresa que tenían preparada Joseph, Forest y Richard. Mientras el capitán Wesker se dirigía a los aficionados, le colocaron una máscara de Batman.

Creo que no me he reído más porque no podía. La prensa nos tiene por superhéroes, y mis compañeros han decidido utilizarlo para amenizar aún más la velada. No me doy cuenta de lo rápido que pasa el tiempo hasta que veo que sólo quedamos Jill y yo por hablar.

Y no nos llaman por separado. Vamos juntos.

-Yo creo que sería un sacrilegio no llamar al mismo tiempo a los mejores jugadores de la temporada –anuncia el presentador cuando el público estalla en vitores -. Chris, Jill, venid aquí.

Creo que Jill me mira, pero no estoy seguro. Sólo tengo ojos para la distancia que me separa del tipo que me llama. Me coloco a su derecha y Jill a su izquierda con el trofeo.

-Oye, yo creo que es hora de dejar los secretos… ¿Cómo lo hacéis para entenderos tan bien? Parece cosa de magia.

Dirige el micrófono hacia Jill. Suspiro aliviado. No me toca quemar el primer cartucho. Después de todo lo que pasó anoche…

-Yo creo que ni nosotros mismos lo sabemos –bromea Jill produciendo una carcajada general -. Fuera bromas. Nos llevamos muy bien dentro y fuera del trabajo, y tenemos una forma muy parecida de pensar, así que no creo que haya mucho más que añadir.

Ahora que la observo, en ningún momento me ha dirigido la mirada, y su gesto y su tono de voz demuestran que está más seria de lo habitual. Definitivamente, parece que le va a costar mucho olvidar lo de anoche… como si a mí me fuera mucho mejor…

-Dime, Chris –me interrumpe el presentador sacándome de mi letargo -. ¿Hubo celebración hasta altas horas de la noche?

Trago saliva con dificultad. Hala, ahí, directo al grano. Un grupo de chicas de la primera fila se ponen a gritar como histéricas mientras me llaman. Miro de reojo a Jill, y no me sorprende ver que se sonroja un poco. Vaya, ahí le ha dado.

-Sinceramente… ni me acuerdo –miento provocando una risa de todo el mundo -. Hubo buena comida, buena música… y compañía.

Me detengo cuando veo que Joseph me pega algo en el pecho. Es el emblema de Superman. ¡Oh, Dios! Los aficionados ovacionan a mis compañeros y yo me limito a sonreír. Forest me coloca una capa roja atada al cuello y levanta los brazos alentando al público.

-Aunque no lo creáis, ni el capitán Wesker es Batman ni yo soy Superman –consigo decir cuando el barullo se ha calmado -. Sólo quería decir que todo el equipo ha luchado hasta el final para llevar a Raccoon City a lo más alto. Gracias.

Recibo una gran ovación del público y de mis compañeros.

-¿Algo más que añadir, Jill?

-Pues… sí –vuelve a ponerse seria después de dejar de aplaudir -. Quiero reconocer abiertamente delante de todos que la fui la única que apostó por nuestra victoria desde el principio… -Joseph y Forest vuelven a hacer de las suyas y le colocan una peluca morena rizada a Jill. Me río. La mujer maravilla -. ¿En serio me vais a poner esto con el calor que hace?

Todos nos reímos. Forest le pone también una corona y una capa. Qué cabrones. Qué callado se lo tenían.

-Bueno, a lo que iba –continúa hablando Jill. No sé por qué, pero me da la sensación de que está un poco achispada -. Me llegaron incluso a decir que para qué iba a jugar si estaba todo perdido… Sí, fue mi propio novio, y ésta es la prueba de que estaba equivocado, así que… esta noche te quedas sin postre –me quedo sin palabras. ¿De verdad que está diciendo todo eso? El público aplaude y silba -. ¿Sabéis? Creo que sólo hay un sitio en el que estoy que en Raccoon City, y ése es Nueva Orleans. ¡Merci beaucoup!

El público vuelve a hacerse notar con más intensidad. Joder, no sé cómo se tomará Tom los dardos que le ha lanzado Jill. Creo que si fuera yo… estaría bastante enfadado. Sé que cuando bebemos decimos cosas de las que luego no nos acordamos o nos arrepentimos.

No sé exactamente cuánto ha bebido, y sabiendo que su cabeza debe ser un cacao total, no me extrañaría que se haya tomado varios vasos de tinto o cerveza. Yo me siento igual, a decir verdad, pero no creo que el alcohol me ayude mucho.

El presentador empieza a despedir al público. Volvemos a ponernos en fila saludando a todos los aficionados. Un encargado nos dirige hacia la parte trasera, donde nos esperan unos taxis para llevarnos de vuelta.

Sonrío feliz. Ha sido el broche perfecto a nuestra increíble hazaña.

Bueno, parece que la historia se va a poner más interesante a partir de ahora. ¿Cambiará la actitud de nuestra pareja favorita? ¿Se distanciarán? Desde luego que a Tom no le habrán sentado nada bien los comentarios de Jill, y Chris no sabe cómo quitarse de en medio para hablar con Amanda.


	52. Chapter 52

52.

¡Hola una semana más! ¿Cómo lo lleváis? Yo muy ocupada como siempre, pero bueno siempre intento buscar un hueco para vosotros. Muchas gracias de nuevo por todo el apoyo que estoy recibiendo.

Ya casi estamos en el mes de julio. Ha pasado más de una semana desde que nos proclamamos campeones, y los ecos de nuestra maravillosa actuación se siguen notando: aficionados pidiéndonos fotos, más entrevistas para la televisión y el periódico… un auténtico caos.

La verdad es que ya me empieza a cansar un poco toda la presión mediática a la que estamos sometidos. Me gustaría que se nos reconociera más por nuestro trabajo que por un torneo que ya ha pasado a la historia. Irons ha donado el dinero que recibimos como ganadores a una asociación que estudia enfermedades raras en Filadelfia.

Creo que a todos nos sorprendió la decisión del jefe de policía. Pero, al fin y al cabo, la condición que teníamos si ganábamos era destinar el premio a alguna causa benéfica. No sé cuánto era exactamente, pero estoy segura de que la organización agradeció la ayuda que le ofrecimos.

Son casi las doce de la noche. Estoy con Barry en el despacho, cumpliendo con la promesa que le hice de que le enseñaría a utilizar las ganzúas. Es nuestra primera clase. Le he explicado las nociones básicas para abrir cerraduras viejas y simples como las que tenemos en la comisaría.

No creo siquiera que hagan falta unas ganzúas para abrir nuestros cajones. Las cerraduras son tan sensibles que un simple golpe podría destrozar los engranajes sin apenas dificultades. Observo a Barry practicar con un millón de cosas en la cabeza.

Desde que me acosté con Chris… no soy la misma. Me paso el día distraída, ausente, y el capitán ha tenido que llamarme la atención varias veces. Espero que no piense que nuestra reciente victoria y mi premio se me hayan subido a la cabeza.

-No sé cómo lo haces para que a simple vista resulte fácil… -oigo protestar a Barry resoplando y con la cara roja por el esfuerzo. No puedo evitar sonreír.

-Si llevaras tanto tiempo practicando como yo… ya me contarías otra historia.

-¿A qué edad empezaste?

Lo pienso unos segundos, y hago como si intentara recordarlo. Barry es de las personas en las que más confío. Siempre me ha estado apoyando y dándome consejos. ¿Sería justo mentirle? ¿Qué pensaría cuando le dijera la verdad?

-A los dieciocho, cuando empecé el entrenamiento de la Delta Force –miento finalmente. Creo que he sonado bastante convincente -. Mueve la clavija despacio, en sentido contrario al de las agujas del reloj. Cuando encuentres el eje, sentirás que la clavija hace un pequeño ruido.

Barry asiente y vuelve a intentarlo. Me siento en mi silla observando atentamente a mi compañero. No me he atrevido a contarle a nadie mi aventura con Chris. Creo que él tampoco, porque estoy segura de que esa mujer que tiene por novia ya habría ajustado cuentas conmigo.

Y Tom… bueno, esto es como una montaña rusa. Hay días que actúa como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero otras veces me echa en cara que lo pusiera en evidencia delante de todo el mundo. Vale, sé que posiblemente metí la pata, pero ya me disculpé en su momento.

¿Quizá era una forma de decirle "aléjate de mí"? Ni yo misma lo sé. Ojalá tuviera a alguien lo suficientemente cercano como para contarle mis problemas. El único con el que he tenido más confianza es con Chris, pero él también está implicado, así que no cuenta.

Así que la opción más acertada y que me puede ayudar, es Barry. Trago saliva con dificultad. No me atrevo a decírselo. Sólo necesito un poco de valor.

-Oye, Barry… -mi voz tiembla un poco. Genial, eso es exactamente lo que no quería hacer. Mi compañero me mira -. Hay algo que me gustaría contarte…

Su gesto serio me da a entender que me escucha. Ya sabía yo que Barry es un tipo legal. Deja las ganzúas sobre la mesa y yo miro hacia la puerta con desconfianza. No parece haber moros en la costa.

-Después de la cena… Chris vino a verme –le explico bajando el tono de voz. Su rostro pasa de la seriedad a la sorpresa -. Estuvimos en mi piso charlando y tomando café. Y entonces…

Me paro porque soy incapaz de seguir. Debo haberme puesto roja como un tomate. Barry se lleva las manos a la cabeza. Creo que ha empezado a atar cabos.

-No me lo puedo creer… -murmura sin poder salir de su asombro. Niega varias veces con la cabeza -. ¿Os habéis…?

Asiento lentamente mirando hacia otro lado. No sé si me siento avergonzada o tranquila por haberlo soltado. Me duele mucho por haber traicionado la confianza y el cariño de Tom. Barry ya nos advirtió de que nos anduviéramos con cuidado y no le hicimos caso.

-Ya os lo dije varias veces, y habéis jugado con fuego, y ya sabes lo que dicen… el que juega con fuego se quema –acepto sin rechistar la regañeta. Es lo mínimo que esperaba -. Mira, sé que sois adultos, y como tal, sois libres de hacer lo que queráis. El problema es que ambos tenéis pareja. Les habéis demostrado que no sois dignos de confianza. Y ya no hablemos del ambiente en el trabajo…

Sigo sin poder mirar a Barry a pesar de que tiene más razón que un santo. Sé que se ha dado cuenta de que Chris y yo no estamos tan amables últimamente. Barry conoce a Chris casi como si fuera un hermano. Aunque me extraña que no le haya contado nada…

-¿Has hablado con Tom?

-No –consigo decirle sintiéndome aún más culpable. Desde luego que no me lo voy a perdonar.

-Lo suponía… ¿Y a qué esperas? ¿A que el muchacho siga locamente enamorado de ti y se entere por terceras personas?

Esta vez me atrevo a mirarlo, y estoy a punto de decirle que si pretende conseguir que me sienta mal lo está teniendo mucho éxito. La puerta se abre en ese momento, y aparece el capitán Wesker. Se acabó la charla.

-Vaya, me alegra saber que estáis tan activos –comenta el capitán sorprendido al vernos. Se marcha a su escritorio y Barry me mira con cara de "todavía no he terminado contigo".

Barry me devuelve las ganzúas y las arrojo sin mirar a uno de los cajones abiertos. Sé que Barry tiene razón en todo lo que ha dicho. No entiendo cómo puedo seguir ocultándole a Tom algo tan importante.

 _Ah, claro, como si fuera tan fácil decir "mira, me he acostado con otro, pero seguimos juntos, ¿vale?_

El resto del equipo se va uniendo a excepción de Joseph, que tiene el día libre. Cuando Chris llega procuro actuar con normalidad, como si hubiera pasado nada… y fracaso estrepitosamente. Me pongo nerviosa nada más verle. Saluda a Barry y al capitán y se detiene detrás de mí. Lo puedo ver a través de la pantalla del ordenador.

-Hola Jill –me saluda sin titubear, con confianza. ¿Por qué no puedo tener los mismos nervios de hierro?

-¿Qué tal Chris? –le respondo sin estar del todo convencida. Si es que se me nota a kilómetros que no estoy cómoda.

-Un poco de aire y un refresco no me vendrían mal –bromea dejando sus cosas sobre la mesa. No sé si es mi imaginación, pero parece haber perdido algo de peso.

Ahora que lo menciona, sí que hace bastante calor en la habitación. El aire acondicionado, para variar, está estropeado. A saber cuándo Irons dará la orden para que lo arreglen. O quizá sea su estrategia para que muramos asados de calor.

Chris se me queda mirando unos instantes. Abre la boca para decir algo, pero en el último momento se arrepiente y se da la vuelta para sentarse en su silla. Parece que no soy la única que quiere hablar. Esa actitud de Chris es bastante sospechosa.

-Bueno, gente ya que estamos todos reunidos, vamos a espabilarnos para que la noche nos resulte más ligera –anuncia el capitán provocando las risas de Barry y Chris -. Me han ordenado que revisemos el equipo, pero somos demasiados. Barry, Chris, daos una vuelta por la ciudad y ayudad al R.P.D. en caso de que lo soliciten. Brad, Jill y yo nos encargaremos de supervisar el equipo.

Una parte de mí no sabe si sentirse aliviada o decepcionada. Con Brad y el capitán no me espera una noche divertida precisamente.

Se puede palpar la tensión en el ambiente... ¿Qué va a pasar ahora con ellos? ¿Habrá alguna manera de arreglar la situación? En el próximo capítulo, Chris le contará algo a Jill que va a causar algún que otro problema.


	53. Chapter 53

¡Hola a todos! Bueno, parece que a Chris le va a surgir algún que otro problema a partir de ahora. ¡Disfrutad!

53.

Los primeros días calurosos del verano me reciben en Raccoon City. Ya hemos abandonado los uniformes de manga larga por los cómodos y acogedores uniformes de verano. El de los hombres consiste en una camiseta blanca con el escudo de los S.T.A.R.S. en el hombro y del R.P.D. en la camiseta. Llevamos pantalones grises y unas botas negras.

El vestuario de las mujeres es bastante parecido al nuestro, con la diferencia de que pueden elegir entre pantalón o falda y zapatos o botas. No hay muchas diferencias entre el R.P.D. y los S.T.A.R.S. salvo el color de los uniformes.

En este momento me encuentro dando una vuelta por las calles de Raccoon junto a Jill. Es un protocolo que realizamos de vez en cuando y siempre en parejas. Nos entrenan para actuar solos, o en su caso, en parejas. Ésa es otra de las cosas que nos diferencia del R.P.D.

Es la primera vez que estoy a solas con Jill desde hace tiempo. Bueno, desde que estuvimos en su cama concretamente. Cuánto han cambiado las cosas desde entonces.

Lo cierto es que no me está gustando nada el rumbo que está tomando nuestra relación, porque siempre he considerado que somos buenos amigos. ¿Y ahora? Simple y llanamente compañeros de trabajo. Hablamos lo justo y necesario, del trabajo y poco más.

Quizá Wesker nos ha enviado a los dos fuera para que refresquemos ideas. Estoy seguro de que la mayoría se ha dado cuenta de que algo pasa… y al capitán no se le ha pasado inadvertido.

 _Espero que sólo piensen que estamos molestos por compartir el trofeo._

Pero sé que no es así. Muchos salieron a protestar la decisión del jurado, sobre todo en las redes sociales, y yo fui de los primeros en defender a mi compañera a capa y espada. Se lo merecía tanto como yo.

Y ahora, aquí estamos, paseando por una calle cercana al mercado atestada de gente Apenas hemos hablado en el trayecto más allá de dónde íbamos a realizar la patrulla. Por si fuera poco, no es el único problema que tengo.

Al terminar sus exámenes y saber que había aprobado con muy buenas notas, Claire decidió pasar conmigo el verano hasta que me dieran las vacaciones. Este año las he cogido para la primera quincena de agosto.

Con mi hermana siempre he tenido mucha confianza, y nunca hay secretos entre nosotros. Pero me es tan difícil contarle todo lo que pasa por mi cabeza en estos momentos… Podría hablar con Barry, pero no sé cómo le sentará todo esto.

Por las miradas que me lanza a veces… parece como si me estuviera esperando. ¿Es que Jill le ha contado algo? No lo creo. Si fuera así, creo que ya me habría soltado uno de sus sermones reprochándome mi falta de tacto y mi impulsividad.

Ahora sé que tenía razón desde el principio. Ese encuentro no ha hecho más que distanciarnos a mí y a Jill, y esa actitud está afectando al buen hacer del equipo. Desde que terminamos el campeonato parecemos un equipo muy diferente al que pintábamos: unido, generoso, y sobre todo, confiado.

Creo que el primer paso sería hablar con Jill, explicarle que no me arrepiento de lo que hice, pero que tal vez no era apropiado. Vamos, la cantinela que siempre me he repetido. Aunque si le digo que no me arrepiento… puede que se lo tome mal.

No sé cómo estarán las cosas entre Tom y ella ni si han hablado. Pero yo tengo un problema muy gordo con Amanda. Para empezar, no he sido capaz de romper con ella, y eso hace que en ocasiones me esté portando como un auténtico capullo: siempre estoy de malhumor, nunca me apetece hacer nada con ella…

Quizás después de todo mi aventura con Jill me ha servido para darme cuenta de que no quería tanto a Amanda como yo pensaba. Además, tras mucho pensarlo, decidí que no había algo que deseara más que lo que pasó esa anoche.

Pero los problemas no hacen más que amontonarse, y la cabeza me va a estallar cualquier día si sigo así.

-Echaba de menos un poco de acción… al modo aburrido –comenta Jill cuando pasamos junto a un escaparate lleno de herramientas de bricolaje. Yo sonrío un poco forzado.

-Mejor que estar encerrado con cinco tíos entre cuatro paredes… -respondo encogiéndome de hombros e intentando sonar divertido. Ya ni recuerdo lo que era eso. Y para mi sorpresa… Jill me devuelve la sonrisa. Bueno, le ha gustado mi comentario. Es la primera reacción positiva que consigo en muchos días.

Volvemos a quedarnos en silencio, caminando por una de las principales calles de Raccoon: la calle del ayuntamiento. La zona que rodea el edificio está custodiada por unos enormes muros de piedra y una verja metálica con varios vigilantes colocados en diferentes posiciones.

No recuerdo que hubiera tanta vigilancia el día del partido, ni siquiera el día de la celebración, o tal vez no me di cuenta. Uno de ellos se nos queda mirando con el gesto imperturbable y unas gafas de sol puestas. Pero al vernos asiente lentamente y deja de prestarnos atención.

-¿De verdad piensan que vamos a hacerle algo al alcalde? –pregunta Jill bastante incrédula. Yo tampoco entiendo muy bien el protocolo de la empresa que se encarga del cuidado del alcalde.

-Bueno, nosotros prácticamente estamos en el mismo bando –respondo sin darle mucha importancia -. No creo que seamos un problema para ellos.

A pocos metros, junto a una pequeña tienda de ropa, hay un puesto de bebidas. La verdad es que me muero por algo fresco. Estoy sudando a mares.

-¿Te apetece algo de beber? –le pregunto cuando pasamos a la altura del carrito. A pesar de que la gorra le tapa buena parte de la cara, puedo ver su expresión decidida.

-Es muy temprano para una cerveza –contesta en tono divertido. Yo sonrío. ¿Ha vuelto la Jill de siempre? -. Con una botella de agua tengo suficiente.

-Dos botellas de agua, por favor –le pido al dueño del puesto. El tipo me sonríe (creo que me ha reconocido), y me da las dos botellas.

Le pago un dólar y nos despedimos de él. Le quito el tapón a la botella y me bebo casi la mitad de un sorbo. Si sigo así no me va a durar nada. Observo a Jill beber en silencio. Tal vez podría contarle lo que me pasa.

Lo pienso, lo pienso, lo pienso…. Y no sé por dónde empezar.

-Oye Jill… tengo un problema –termina de beberse la botella y no sé muy bien descifrar su mirada, pero es algo así como "no eres el único". Mal asunto. Joder, ya sabía yo que no tendría que haber abierto la boca.

-¿Qué ocurre? –me pregunta con un tono de voz algo más natural. No sé si se arrepiente de la mirada o que realmente me ve apurado, porque su gesto ha cambiado.

-Pues verás… todavía no es seguro, pero no dejo de darle vueltas… Es que… a Amanda no le viene la regla… y estoy muy nervioso…

Nervioso es decir poco. Apenas duermo bien desde que me lo contó. La idea de que Amanda pueda estar embarazada me aterra. No estoy preparado para ser padre. ¡Soy muy joven! Además, ella toma la píldora, y las posibilidades de embarazo son casi inexistentes… salvo que se le haya olvidado alguna.

Imposible. De ser así estoy seguro de que me lo habría contado. Algo tan importante no se puede ocultar.

 _¿Acaso tú no lo estás haciendo?_

Jill se me queda mirando. Creo que no sabe muy bien qué decir.

-Bueno… -consigue decir tras unos instantes en silencio -. Si sigue el tratamiento no debería tener problemas… Quizá es un simple retraso. A mí me ha pasado alguna vez, y la verdad es que te comes la cabeza bastante.

No sé si será por su tono tranquilizador o por su forma de suavizar la situación, pero siento que me he quitado un gran peso de encima al contarlo.

-Ojalá las mujeres fueran menos complicadas –comento más aliviado cuando cruzamos por un paso de cebras.

-Podría decir lo mismo de los hombres.

De pronto, empieza a sonar una alarma procedente de uno de los edificios que está al final de la calle. Veo mucha gente correr en nuestra dirección. Desenfundo mi arma y echo a correr hacia el lugar en cuestión.

Jill me adelanta con su pistola también en la mano. Oímos disparos conforme nos acercamos al edificio del final, uno de los bancos. Mierda, tiene pinta de ser un atraco. Deberíamos pedir refuerzos.

-Unidad S.T.A.R.S. Al habla Jill Valentine –le escucho decir por un walkie cuando llegamos a la entrada del banco. Nos cubrimos tras unas columnas -. Atraco en el banco central de la calle Belmont. Solicito refuerzos.

Se oye la estática, y luego una voz.

-Recibido. Refuerzos en camino.

Suspiro aliviado. Una parte del trabajo está hecha. Ahora sólo queda saber cuánto tiempo tardarán en venir. No sabemos quiénes son los que están dentro, o si hay rehenes. Tenemos que actuar de inmediato.

-Como no sabemos nada de lo que pasa, deberíamos hacer algo para captar la atención de los que están dentro –propongo mientras escuchamos un ir y venir de pasos.

-De acuerdo. Pero no deberíamos intervenir hasta que lleguen los refuerzos. No sabemos cuántos son ni qué planean.

Tal vez Jill tenga razón. No podemos arriesgarnos a que nos descubran. Deberíamos intentar averiguar si tienen rehenes, y actuar en consecuencia. A mi derecha hay una ventana cubierta de barrotes, pero que me permiten ver el interior.

Y entonces, los veo. N hombre y una mujer están arrodillados en el suelo, apuntados por tres tipos con pasamontañas. Uno de ellos lleva un maletín en la mano. Y parece que otro está dando instrucciones. No tenemos nada que hacer contra ellos.

-Hay cuatro asaltantes –informo a Jill sin levantar mucho la voz -. Tienen como rehenes a dos empleados del banco.

-Maldita sea… -murmura Jill sin dejar de mirar la puerta -. Los refuerzos no van a llegar a tiempo. Hay que hacer algo ya.

Echo un vistazo al edificio. A izquierda y derecha tiene un callejón que conduce hacia la parte trasera. Sé que justo detrás hay una gasolinera y otra larga avenida, cerca de donde vive Barry.

Todos los edificios tienen una salida de emergencia. El problema es que no sé dónde está la del banco. Tiene que haber una escalera o algo por lo que podamos acceder al interior sin ser vistos. Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo.

-Jill, ve a la parte trasera y busca una forma de entrar, Vamos a pillarlos por sorpresa –le cuento el plan de forma rápida sabiendo que estamos perdiendo unos segundos preciosos -. Yo me quedaré distrayéndolos.

-¿Qué? –exclama en un tono de voz un poco alto. Nos habrán escuchado con toda probabilidad -. ¿Estás loco? ¿Quieres que te maten?

-Confía en mí. Sé lo que hago –y nos miramos durante unos instantes. Jamás dejaría qie ñe àsara nada a un compañero.

-De acuerdo. Ten mucho cuidado.

Me toca suavemente el hombro antes de echar a correr por el callejón y perderse de vista. Noto un escalofrío que no tiene nada que ver con la tensión del momento. Cojo aire y cierro los ojos liberando mi mente de cualquier pensamiento.

Me aparto de la pared y me coloco en la entrada del banco apuntando con mi pistola a uno de los ladrones.

-¡Policía! ¡Que nadie se mueva! –exclamo con autoridad y sorprendiendo a los asaltantes. Uno de ellos levanta su arma -. Yo que tú no lo haría. El edificio entero está rodeado. Si intentáis hacer alguna tontería no dudarán en disparar.

Los tipos se ponen nerviosos. Uno de ellos empieza a caminar de un lado a otro nervioso. Bueno, al menos he logrado el efecto que quería. Lo que no sé es cuánto tiempo podré seguir con esto.

-Mierda. Ya sabía yo que esto no era una buena idea –comenta uno de los atracadores llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-¡Cállate! –le grita el que tiene el maletín. Lo deja en el suelo y agarra a la mujer que está arrodillada y le pone el cañón del arma en la cabeza -. No querrás que ella muera, ¿verdad?

Intento no dejarme llevar por los nervios. La mujer emite unos sollozos débiles y me mira con súplica. No puedo dejar que le pase nada. Ya he visto muchas veces cuando estaba en las fuerzas aéreas hombres, mujeres o niños inocentes sufrir las consecuencias de un desastre natural o un atentado.

 _¿Por qué coño tarda tanto la policía? ¿Dónde está Jill?_

-La verdad es que no queréis hacerlo –digo permaneciendo lo más serio posible y ganando todo el tiempo que puedo -. Si os entregáis y colaboráis, hablaré para que se reduzcan los cargos. Es lo mejor que podéis hacer en este momento.

Y entonces, la puerta que está al fondo empieza a abrirse lentamente, y aparece Jill caminando en silencio hacia los asaltantes. Joder, ¿cómo lo ha hecho? ¡Ni siquiera he escuchado la puerta! Dejo de centrar mi atención en ella para no levantar sospechas.

-¡Y una mierda! ¡Siempre decís lo mismo! –responde el tipo hecho una furia y completamente fuera de sí. Jill casi ha llegado a su altura -. ¿Sabéis lo que os digo? ¡Qué os vayáis a tomar por culo!

Y entonces, Jill agarra del brazo al ladrón y le quita la pistola. La mujer cae al suelo gritando y temblando. Jill consigue inmovilizar al tipo mientras es apuntada por uno del grupo. Otro de los miembros coge a la mujer y el otro me apunta a mí.

Sólo se escuchan los gemidos lastimeros de la mujer y los forcejeos del que parece ser el cabecilla del grupo. El otro rehén está tan impresionado que es incapaz de moverse.

-¡Tirad las armas! ¡Ahora mismo! –grito perdiendo la poca paciencia que me queda. Sé que ante estos casos debo actuar con total discreción y profesionalidad.

Uno de los tipo le quita el seguro a su arma, y entonces sé lo que tengo que hacer. Me tiro al suelo justo cuando unos disparos pasan por mi lado. Me llevo las manos a la cabeza, y espero.

-¡Estáis todos arrestados por intento de robo, secuestro e intento de agresión a un oficial! –oigo exclamar a Jill.

Levanto la cabeza y veo a mi compañera ponerle las esposas a uno de los tipos. Otro está de pie con las manos levantadas siendo apuntado por el rehén, que tiene inmovilizado al que me disparó. El último de los ladrones está en el suelo quejándose de algo.

Me levanto del suelo lentamente escuchando de fondo las sirenas de los coches patrulla. Bien, a buena hora acuden. Me acerco al asaltante que está de pie y le coloco las esposas.

-¡Alto! ¡Policía! ¡Qué nadie se mueva! –exclama una voz autoritaria desde la puerta.

Toda una patrulla del R.P.D. accede al interior. Jill y yo les dejamos que se hagan cargo de la situación. Se llevan primero a los rehenes y luego meten en los furgones a los detenidos. Menudos payasos.

-Gracias por su colaboración, muchachos. Se lo haré llegar a su jefe –nos felicita un tipo bastante rechoncho que no recuerdo haber visto por la comisaría. Quién sabe. Hay tanta gente…

Jill me mira y yo me encojo de hombros. Podría haber sido peor.

¿Amanda embarazada? ¿Quéeeee? ¡La que se va a liar! ¡Nos vemos la próxima semana, donde Jill descubrirá un secreto muy bien guardado!


	54. Chapter 54

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Bueno, ¿qué será ese secreto? ¿Queréis descubrirlo? ¡Pues al lío!

54.

Camino distraída por uno de los pasillos de la planta baja que llevan hacia los servicios. He estado practicando un poco en la galería de tiro, y la verdad es que ha sido un desastre. He probado un nuevo modelo que ha sacado Kendo para todo el R.P.D., y no me termina de convencer.

Era una Smith and Wenson modificada con mayor capacidad y más potencia de tiro. El revólver no es lo mío. No paraba de retroceder por la fuerza de los impactos, y he perdido mucho la concentración. La próxima vez utilizaré mi fiable pistola, un rifle, lo que sea, menos ése condenado revólver.

Wesker nos ha convocado a la una en el despacho para encargarnos de una nueva investigación. No sé por qué, pero últimamente todos parecen tener los cables revueltos: robos, agresiones, allanamientos… Esto es un no parar. El R.P.D. no da abasto, y nos ha pedido ayuda urgentemente.

Saludo a un par de detectives y abro la puerta del servicio. No se ve nadie por la zona de los lavabos, así que camino hacia uno de ellos y abro el grifo. Me echo agua en la cara y me observo en el espejo. Me quito unos mechones de la cara y sigo contemplando mi reflejo.

Dentro de un mes aproximadamente tengo derecho a quince días de vacaciones. He decidido ir a Nueva Orleans principalmente para ver a mi padre. Hace tanto que no le veo… ¿Habrá cambiado mucho? ¿O seré yo la que ha cambiado para él?

Estoy segura de que el viaje me ayudará a despejarme y a olvidarme un poco del trabajo. Cada vez nos exigen más, y acabo mentalmente agotada todos los días.

-Anoche lo pasé de escándalo con Daniel… Estuvimos de bailoteo casi toda la noche –oigo una voz bastante chillona que parece venir del pasillo. Genial. Paso de tener que escuchar estupideces.

-¿Y a ti cómo te va con Chris, Amanda? –pregunta otra voz justo detrás de la puerta. Me quedo clavada en mi sitio.

-Pist… Ni fu ni fa –responde con un tono de voz despectivo. ¿Qué se cree esa zorra? -. Últimamente está pasando mucho de mí –vuelve a callarse. Eso quiere decir que no sabe nada de lo que ha habido entre nosotros. Menos mal, porque si hubiera sido al revés… creo que ahora mismo le estaría partiendo la cara -. Le he hecho creer que estoy embarazada para darle un susto.

De no ser porque estoy agarrada al lavabo me habría caído al suelo. ¿Cómo se atreve esa tiparraca a jugar con algo tan serio? Ésta se está pasando de castaño oscuro.

-Tía, eso no creo que… -continúa hablando otra en el momento en el que la puerta se abre -. Oh…

Las miro a través del espejo. Parecen sorprendidas. Pero yo sólo tengo ojos para esa víbora. Me giro lentamente y nos quedamos observándonos.

-Así que lo has oído todo –me reprocha Amanda poniéndose muy seria. Está intentando intimidarme.

-Hasta la última palabra –respondo echándome un poco hacia delante. No voy a permitirle que siga con el juego -. ¿Cómo puedes hacerle eso a Chris? ¡Jamás vas a encontrar a alguien que te quiera como él!

De pronto, se abalanza sobre mí y me golpea en el pómulo. Caemos al suelo y consigo quitármela de encima de un empujón. Las otras mujeres gritan, pero no me importa. Esquivo un nuevo ataque y la cojo del brazo. Hinco una rodilla en su espalda y le retuerzo el brazo. Vuelve a gritar; esta vez más fuerte.

-Te has metido con la persona equivocada –le advierto apretando aún más. Una de sus amigas da un paso -. ¡No te acerques más o le parto el brazo!

La mujer se queda quieta y se lo piensa unos segundos antes de retroceder. Algunas han salido a pedir ayuda. Tal vez me esté pasando un poco, pero es que esa zorra me estaba buscando.

-Como vuelvas a tocarme un pelo, te juro que la próxima vez no seré tan buena.

Me levanto de su espalda y la observo retorcerse en el suelo de dolor. Será mejor que me marche antes de que vean la que hemos armado.

-¡Que os jodan a todos los S.T.A.R.S.! –exclama casi cuando he llegado a la puerta. Las demás se apartan como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa -. Esto no termina aquí.

Abandono el cuarto de baño sin mirar atrás y con la cabeza como un bombo. De pronto, empiezo a sentir un dolor inmenso en el pómulo izquierdo. Joder, espero no haberme roto nada. En la oficina tenemos un botiquín, pero lo que necesito es hielo para bajar el bulto que se me está formando.

Me paso por la cafetería y pido un poco de hielo. El camarero, al verme, se sorprende, pero decido no hablar sobre el tema. El joven enrolla los cubitos en un trapo y me lo pongo de inmediato. Suspiro aliviada. Es una sensación reconfortante.

Menudas pintas llevo para la reunión. Y lo peor de todo es que tengo que inventarme algo que suene más o menos creíble para explicarle al capitán por qué tengo el pómulo hinchado.

Aunque lo más seguro es que ya esté al tanto. Quizá las amiguísimas han ido en su busca y le han contado su propia versión de los hechos. Pero el capitán es una persona sensata, y sé que intentará comprenderme. Muchos policías me miran cuando paso por su lado, pero no me importa.

Debo advertir a Chris de que esa mujer que considera su novia está jugando con él por capricho. A decir verdad, a mí me está pasando algo parecido con Tom. Por mucho que intento mostrarme natural, en mi cabeza están constantemente todas las cosas que he hecho mal.

Camino a paso ligero por el pasillo que lleva hacia la oficina. Oigo algunas voces. La mayoría del equipo está allí. Barry está de vacaciones, así que me ahorro un sermón. Cojo aire y cruzo el umbral con la mirada fija en mi mesa. Creo que me observan. Me sienta en la silla y me aprieto aún más el pañuelo.

-Pero bueno, ¿qué ha pasado? –me pregunta Brad con la boca abierta y señalando el pañuelo lleno de hielos. Eso, venga, grítalo a los cuatro vientos.

-Nada, no te preocupes. Ha sido un accidente.

-¿Quién te ha hecho eso? –inquiere Chris a mis espaldas. Me giro y lo observo. Su rostro parece preocupado. Estoy dudando. ¿Meto cizaña y le cuento la verdad o me callo? No, Chris no merece que lo traten así.

-Tu novia –respondo casi sin pensarlo -. Me ha dado un cate de derecha que lo he flipado. Pero ella también se ha ido calentita.

-¿Qué? –exclama Chris esta vez muy sorprendido. Puedo notar que está nervioso por su forma de moverse -. ¿Qué Amanda y tú os habéis peleado? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Me levanto de la silla sintiendo un dolor tremendo en el pómulo. Si él no está dispuesto a abrir los ojos, tiene que haber alguien que lo haga.

-Esa malnacida está jugando contigo –le suelto gritando más de la cuenta. Joseph deja lo que está haciendo y también nos presta atención -. Se ha inventado lo del embarazo porque ya no quiere nada contigo.

-Mentira –me espeta Chris casi sin voz. Me quedo sin palabras. ¿Cree más a esa lagartona que a mí? -. Amanda sería incapaz de hacer algo así.

-Pues créeme. Lo ha hecho.

Chris niega varias veces en silencio, y aprieta los puños enfadado.

-No te consiento que hables así de ella.

Me quedo boquiabierta. Lo que me faltaba por oír. Está completamente ciego. No atiende a razones. Hasta se acerca un poco más a mí en tono desafiante.

-Eh, ¿pero qué os pasa a vosotros dos? –nos interrumpe Joseph intentando ponerse en medio. Suerte que Barry no está para presenciar este lamentable espectáculo. Le dolería tanto como me duele a mí ahora.

-No te metas en esto, Joseph –le recomiendo sin apartar mi dolida mirada de Chris. Bien, él ha querido que esto vaya así, y así se quedará -. Te lo advertí. No me gusta nada esa mujer.

La puerta de la oficina se abre, y por ella parece el capitán Wesker. Se nos queda mirando a Chris y a mí, aunque creo que está más pendiente de mi herida.

-¿Hay algún problema? –pregunta sin apartarme la mirada -. Deberías ir a la enfermería a que te echen un vistazo.

-No, estoy bien, de verdad –respondo casi de inmediato y de forma atropellada.

El capitán me sigue mirando, pero al cabo de unos instantes pone rumbo a su mesa. Me siento aliviada. No tengo más ganas de hablar de lo ocurrido. Me siento en mi silla y la giro para quedar de cara al capitán.

El hielo ya casi se ha derretido por completo, así que me quito el trapo y lo dejo a un lado sobre el escritorio. Tal vez el capitán tenga razón y deba ir a la enfermería. El dolor está empezando a ser bastante molesto.

La voz el capitán queda interrumpida al abrirse la puerta. Oh, mierda. Es Irons. Esas zorras seguro que le han ido con el cuento. Me mira uno segundos y se dirige al capitán.

-¿Podría hablar con la señorita Valentine un momento?

Mis compañeros me miran. No sé dónde meterme. Ahora sí que la he liado buena. El capitán asiente lentamente en tono aburrido y me levanto muy despacio. Lo que me faltaba era aguantar el chaparrón de éste.

No miro atrás y cruzo el umbral intentando mostrarme lo más tranquila posible. No miro hacia ningún lado en concreto cuando la puerta se cierra. Trago saliva con dificultad. Me preparo para recibir el aluvión de críticas.

Me giro y veo a Irons escrutarme con la mirada. Está muy serio, y por su gesto no parece estar muy dispuesto a aguantar bromas, aunque siempre es así.

-La señorita Forest, del departamento de homicidios, me ha informado de que usted ha iniciado una discusión sin venir a cuento, y que la ha agredido… ¿es cierto?

Lo pienso unos segundos. Esa tiparraca ha ido llorando al jefe contándole su propia versión de los hechos. Tal vez lo mejor sería reconocer que tengo parte de la culpa y quedo como una santa. Pero no pienso dejar que me toreen.

-Exacto. Hubo una agresión; bueno, dos mejor dicho –respondo sabiendo que estoy metiendo la pata hasta el fondo -. Ella empezó y yo terminé. Las dos somos culpables.

-Eso me corresponde a mí decidirlo, señorita Valentine –contesta de bastante malhumor. Guardo silencio, y espero. Me siento mal por haberle seguido el juego, pero no podía permitir que me pisoteara -. Como medida cautelar, será suspendida de sueldo una semana –me quedo boquiabierta. ¡No puede hacerme eso! Voy a protestar, pero me manda a callar -. Tal vez de esa manera entienda dónde está y que debe respetar a sus superiores y a sus iguales.

¡Será cabrón! ¿Es que no va a tomar ninguna medida contra ella? Esto es muy frustrante. Me quedo observando cómo se marcha a paso lento muy furioso. Ha ganado. Ha conseguido su propósito.

El pómulo me duele cada vez más, así que decido ir a la enfermería tal y como me recomendó el capitán. En buena me he metido.

* * *

Bueno, bueno... ¡la que se ha liado! Desde luego que ya se veía venir que Amanda no era trigo limpio...

Xaori: Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia. Espero que te siga gustando conforme avance la historia. Hay momentos que se pondrá bastante interesante.

Kim Redfield: A pesar de que estoy hasta el cuello de estudiar, de mis pequeños monstruitos en la academia... ¡Aquí estoy! Seguiré la historia fielmente, no te preocupes. Y, sí, tal y como dices, se van a empezar a complicar un poco las cosas...


	55. Chapter 55

55.

Paro el coche junto al bloque de pisos de Amanda y subo las ventanillas sintiendo que el calor se apodera de mí. No recuerdo tanto calor en los últimos veranos, aunque éste es el segundo que paso aquí.

Amanda tiene el día libre, y he decidido pasar la tarde con ella. Mi hermana se va a pasar casi todo el día buscando universidades a las que ir. Sé que debería estar ayudándola, pero la verdad es que no sé cómo aconsejarla; nunca he pisado una universidad ni sé cómo funcionan.

Nueva York está plagada. Cualquiera puede ser buena. Le he dicho que tome la decisión que tome, la apoyaré. Me prometí a mí mismo que haría todo lo necesario para que no le faltara de nada. No me parece adecuado privarla de algo tan importante como es su formación y su futuro.

Bajo del coche sintiendo unas ganas enormes de ponerme bajo el aire y quedarme allí todo el día. Me acerco al bloque y cojo el ascensor hasta la planta siete. El piso de Amanda queda más o menos a la mitad, a mi derecha.

Pego en la puerta tres veces y espero. Me pongo un poco nervioso. Desde el día que me comentó lo del retraso no hemos vuelto a hablar sobre el tema. Estos días la he notado tranquila, sin aparentes muestras de pensar en lo que se nos puede venir encima.

No le he dicho nada a Claire porque aún no es oficial. Además, ahora tiene otras cosas en la cabeza, y no quiero distraerla. He hablado varias veces con Barry también desde que está de vacaciones, y no me he atrevido a contárselo. Se le nota muy feliz estando rodeado de su familia, y no creo que sea el momento para hablar de ello.

La puerta se abre y Amanda me recibe con una toalla puesta en la cabeza y un albornoz amarillo. Vaya, vaya, una vestimenta muy interesante. Deja de mirar el teléfono y me sonríe antes de lanzarse a mis brazos y besarme.

-¿Te pillo en mal momento? –murmuro cerca de su boca cuando me pasa los brazos por el cuello.

-Para ti nunca hay un mal momento –responde antes de darme un beso en la mejilla -. Voy a secarme. Ahora estoy contigo.

Amanda se aparta y deja su teléfono sobre la mesa. Cierro la puerta y camino hacia el sofá notando que mi móvil vibra. Me siento en el sofá donde tantas veces hemos compartido momentos calientes y morbosos. Veo que están hablando en el grupo de los S.T.A.R.S.

Le escribo a mi hermana para preguntarle cómo le va y entro en el grupo del equipo. Joseph dice que va a jugar a pádel y que necesitan a alguien por si alguno queremos y podemos ir. La verdad es que me encantaría hacer algo de deporte. Desde que terminó el campeonato sólo he ido al gimnasio, y lo cierto es que echo de menos el buen rollo que había en los entrenamientos.

El móvil de Amanda no deja de sonar. La pantalla está desactivada. Hay una conversación abierta. Pero no tengo motivos para desconfiar. Sigo mirando mi teléfono, y el de Amanda no deja de sonar. Me está poniendo nervioso.

Escucho el secador, así que ya se ha puesto manos a la obra. Me quedo mirando la pantalla de su móvil, y el corazón me da un vuelvo al leer el nombre de Chuck. Intento tranquilizarme. Puede ser un compañero de trabajo o un primo. Pero es que no para de escribirle.

Miro hacia el pasillo. Todavía le queda un rato. Cojo el teléfono y me quedo petrificado al leer el contenido de los mensajes. Maldita sea.

 _Buenos días, preciosa. Anoche lo pasamos genial._

 _Y que lo digas. Cuando quieras repetimos. ¡Eres todo un depredador!_

 _Que va. Me considero más como alguien que consigue lo que quiere… ¿Nos vemos esta tarde para tomar un café?_

 _Me encantaría, pero seguro que mi novio viene por aquí. Si quieres podemos quedar para cenar._

 _¿Llevarás otro conjuntito sexy?_

 _Eso siempre._

Y ahí no termina la conversación. Me pongo más furioso cuando veo las fotos que Amanda le ha mandado a ese tal Chuck. Fotos de ella en ropa interior, semidesnuda… ¡Joder! Estoy a punto de estrellar el móvil contra el suelo.

Contengo las lágrimas. No merece la pena. Tiene que haber una explicación lógica. Sé que yo no he sido un santo, y que quizá todo esto me esté pasando por mi aventura con Jill. ¡No me lo puedo creer!

Estoy por levantarme y largarme de inmediato. Pero no, necesito oír de su boca que todo no era más que un juego para ella. Y lo peor de todo… es que Barry y Jill ya me habían advertido de que no les gustaba mucho. Maldita Sea.

Dejo de escuchar el secador. Me quedo de pie, frente al pasillo con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. Amanda sale del cuarto de baño, y su sonrisa se borra de inmediato al ver mi expresión.

-¿Qué ocurre, Chris? –me pregunta sin entender nada. Qué bien sabe disimular.

-Espero que tengas una explicación para esto –respondo de malhumor y poniéndole la pantalla de su teléfono en la cara. Me cruzo de brazos y observo su expresión -¿Por qué, Amanda?

Intento no sonar muy dolido. La rabia me consume, y estoy haciendo auténticos milagros para aguantar las lágrimas. Sí, vale, sé que en parte me lo merezco, pero fue un desliz… aunque puede que lo de ella también.

 _Aunque yo no le he mandado mensajes en ese tono a Jill, y mucho menos fotos._

-¿Quién te ha dado permiso para cotillear mi teléfono? –me reprocha bastante enfadada pero con un deje de sorpresa que no puede evitar.

-Yo no he cotilleado nada. Has sido tú la que he dejado conversación abierta. ¿Desde cuándo, Amanda?

Me mira unos segundos sin dejar de mostrar su enfado. Se lo está pensando mucho. Maldita sea.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? Últimamente estabas pasando mucho de mí. No querías ni sexo… y yo necesito acción.

Arqueo una ceja sorprendido. ¿De qué va esta tía?

-¿Me estás diciendo que sólo me quieres para acostarte conmigo?

Estoy incrédulo. Esto es mucho más grave de lo que imaginaba. Ya no importa lo que ha pasado con Jill. Amanda ha sido menos sincera conmigo; me ha traicionado desde el principio. Su silencio la delata.

-Eres todo un partido… -me confiesa con una frialdad que me hiela la sangre. Me lo está confirmando.

-¿Y ya está? –replico sorprendido. Nuestros tonos de voz van aumentando por momentos. Vamos a alarmar a toda la vecindad -. ¿Y qué me dices de tu… embarazo? ¿Tienes náuseas? Porque quizá sea de tu querido Chuck.

-¡Cállate! –me grita cogiendo un cenicero de una mesa. Mis instintos se ponen alerta. Esto se está yendo de las manos -. ¡Lárgate! ¡No quiero verte nunca más!

-Oh, tranquila. Después de esto no pensaba quedarme ni un minuto más.

Y salgo del piso dando un sonoro portazo. Hay algunas puertas abiertas de algunos curiosos que tienen ganas de cotilleo. Yo ni los miro. Salgo del bloque de pisos hecho una auténtica mierda. Necesito hablar con alguien.

* * *

Oh, oh. Bueno, mejor tarde que nunca. Si es a veces estamos tan cegados que no nos damos cuenta de lo pasa a nuestro alrededor. Pero bueno, al menos ya la situación se va a normalizar... o no... ¿Quién sabe? Muchas gracias a todos una semana más. En el próximo capítulo los S.T.A.R.S. recibirán una llamada alertando de un secuestro en un centro comercial... ¿Qué pasará?


	56. Chapter 56

¡Hola gente! ¿Qué tal todo? En este capítulo, los S.T.A.R.S. se enfrentarán a una nueva misión... ¿Qué pasará?

56.

Estamos a finales de julio. Cada vez queda menos para mis merecidas vacaciones. La verdad es que lo necesito. Últimamente no estamos teniendo demasiada acción. Las horas muertas en el despacho a veces son una tortura.

El calor sigue siendo insoportable. Pero en New Orleans es mucho peor con la humedad. Nos hemos quejado varias veces para que arreglen el aire acondicionado, y siguen sin hacernos caso.

Son las once de la mañana. El capitán Wesker salió hace un rato acompañado de Irons, y nos ha dejado leyendo unos aburridos informes sobre un robo en una joyería. Jamás pensé que una ciudad como Raccoon City pudiera tener tanta actividad.

Barry se incorporó la semana pasada, y el que está de vacaciones ahora es Joseph, aunque le toca volver mañana ya. Y el siguiente en irse es Chris… Le miro a través de la pantalla apagada de mi ordenador. Está leyendo el informe sin demasiado interés, como si la cosa no fuera con él.

Lleva bastante raro muchos días, casi desde que Barry llegó. No sé qué le pasa. Aunque tampoco es de mi incumbencia: desde el incidente que tuve con Amanda no nos dirigimos mucho la palabra.

Yo la verdad es que no pienso disculparme. No he hecho nada malo. Sólo le advertí de que esa mujer no era la ideal para él. Espero que se haya dado cuenta. Últimamente no lo veo con ella, y es sumamente extraño. ¿Se habrán peleado?

A veces le pillo mirándome, como si quisiera decirme algo, pero no se atreve. Barry, que nos conoce bastante bien, intuye que algo ha pasado, pero conmigo no ha hablado al menos. No está tan enfadado conmigo como cuando le conté mi desliz con Chris. Las vacaciones le han sentado bien.

Me contó que estuvieron en Canadá visitando a la familia de su mujer y que han disfrutado mucho visitando parques y otras atracciones con las niñas. Yo tengo claro que volveré a New Orleans. Necesito ver a mi padre. Lo echo de menos.

De pronto, la puerta principal se abre y aparece el capitán Wesker, que va rápidamente hacia su mesa. Parece algo alterado, lo que es bastante inusual en él.

-Han avisado de un ataque en el centro comercial de la zona industrial –nos explica con bastante rapidez, sin perder el tiempo -. Ha habido varios muertos, y hay algunos rehenes. El R.P.D. ya está allí valorando la situación. Vamos a ir a ayudarlos.

Asiento lentamente. Genial, algo de acción. Pero eso de que ha habido muertos… no me gusta. Miro al resto. Todos están igual de callados, esperando las órdenes.

-Brad, quiero que dirijas la operación desde aquí. Serás nuestro enlace con la comisaría –ordena el capitán. El aludido tiembla un poco y se acerca a los paneles a realizar unas comprobaciones -. Chris, consigue autorización para utilizar uno de los vehículos blindados.

Chris asiente y se marcha rápidamente. Sólo quedamos Barry y yo. El capitán nos mira.

-Barry, Jill. Id a los vestuarios y encargaos de recoger todo el equipo. Os espero en los aparcamientos en diez minutos. En marcha.

Me levanto casi de un tirón y salgo de la oficina con Barry pegado a mi espalda. No sé si nos dará tiempo a cogerlo todo en diez minutos, pero no podemos retrasar la operación: la vida de muchas personas está en juego.

Veinte minutos después del aviso ya estamos llegando al centro comercial. La estampa que se dibuja es de todo menos tranquilizadora: cordones policiales, gente corriendo de un lado a otro, ambulancias trasladando heridos…

No sabemos nada sobre el grupo que supuestamente ha perpetrado el ataque. El R.P.D. no dispone de mucha información, así que vamos directos a lo desconocido.

Realizo las últimas comprobaciones a mi equipo, y me ajusto el chaleco antibalas. Lo toco sintiéndome tranquila por llevarlo: ya me salvó una vez la vida, y sé que esos tipos no se van a quedar tranquilos esperando a que vayamos a por ellos.

Chris detiene la furgoneta en la parte trasera y el capitán baja casi de inmediato para hablar con algunos de los policías. Barry y yo salimos de la parte trasera y abrimos el maletero dejando a la vista todo el arsenal que llevamos: pistolas, rifles, escopetas… Hemos cogido un poco de todo.

Le voy pasando los cargadores y las armas a Barry, que los mete en una bolsa de deporte bastante grande. Trabajamos en silencio. No nos dirigimos ni la palabra ni la mirada. Chris se queda a nuestro lado y nos observa trabajar.

Cuando lo tenemos todo recogido, el capitán se acerca a nosotros con lo que parece un plano en la mano. Me pongo el pelo detrás de la oreja y me ajusto la gorra.

-Hay tres salidas de emergencia en todo el edificio –nos explica el capitán señalando unos puntos en el mapa -. El R.P.D. ha bloqueado dos, y la otra está vigilada por un grupo numeroso. Creen que son cinco atacantes. Uno de ellos fue abatido hace unos minutos, cuando intentaba huir. ¿Alguna pregunta hasta aquí?

-¿Hay rehenes? ¿Dónde los tienen? –pregunta Chris mostrando, una vez más, lo concentrado que está.

-Todo indica que se han agrupado en el vestíbulo, pero no está del todo claro –el capitán examina el mapa unos segundos en silencio y nos mira a los tres -. Barry, Chris, ofreceréis cobertura al grupo que va a entrar en unos minutos. Coged todo el equipo que necesitéis, pero os recomiendo que vayáis ligeros… Jill, tú te encargarás de cubrirlos desde un puesto seguro. Te quiero en una zona alta, donde tengas buena visión de todo lo que pasa… Yo me quedaré comprobando que esos tipos no logran escapar por las salidas… ¿Preguntas?

Nadie habla. Todo está bastante claro. Hace tiempo que no uso un rifle de francotirador, pero estoy segura de que mis habilidades siguen intactas. Era mi especialidad en la Delta Force. Espero a que Chris y Barry cojan todo lo que necesitan (unos cargadores y las Berettas), y me hago con el rifle y un par de cargadores que guardo en un compartimento del chaleco.

Me sorprendo al notar que el rifle no pesa demasiado. Si tengo que disparar el retroceso será inevitable, pero espero compensarlo de alguna manera con mi puntería. El capitán Wesker coge una de las escopetas recortadas y nos hace un gesto para que lo sigamos.

Nos lleva hasta una entrada lateral llena de polis en posición para entrar. Puedo ver que los medios de comunicación ya están dando guerra para ser los primeros en obtener una primicia. Algunos miembros del R.P.D. consiguen mantener la calma colocando una barricada que impide el acceso al interior.

-Justo a tiempo, capitán Wesker –dice uno de los policías que está coordinando la operación. No me suena mucho. Es extraño que Marvin no esté por allí. Quizá está de vacaciones.

-Estamos al corriente de casi todo lo sucedido – comenta el capitán quedándose junto a la puerta.

-Bien, muchachos –anuncia el tipo dirigiéndose a los suyos -. El equipo Alpha de los S.T.A.R.S. ha venido a echarnos un cable. Ya conocen la misión: detener a esos terroristas y evitar que maten a los rehenes. Sabemos que son seis, y que van armados. El grupo A se encargará de registrar el edificio y encontrar a esos delincuentes –un grupo de hombres que está a la derecha asiente -. Les acompañarán los agentes Burton, Redfield y Valentine. McLeod –mira a un hombre que está casi al final de la fila, y que parece bastante joven -. Escolte a la señorita Valentine a una zona alta para que disponga de una mejor visión del terreno.

-Sí, señor –afirma sin el menor signo de duda. Me mira unos instantes e intento sonreír, pero no consigo hacer nada.

-El equipo B nos aseguraremos de vigilar todas las salidas para que esos capullos no puedan salir… ¿Alguna pregunta?

Nadie habla. Sólo se escucha el murmullo lejano de los coches y alguna que otra vez en la lejanía. El equipo A toma posiciones, y el B empieza a desplazarse a buen ritmo. Barry, Chris y yo nos colocamos al final, y esperamos la señal.

-¡Adelante! –exclama el policía abriendo de par en par las puertas dobles -. ¡Nada de disparos a no ser que se vean obligados a ello!

El capitán Wesker nos dedica una última mirada antes de que desaparezcamos por un túnel bastante oscuro. Debe ser una de las salidas de emergencia. Las pisadas retumban por todo el pasillo como si fuéramos una estampida.

Llegamos a una galería que comunica con una de las zonas interiores del centro comercial, pero no se ve a nadie por allí. Todas las luces están encendidas, incluidas las de las tiendas. Cinco o seis hombres se van hacia la derecha, y el resto empieza a ir hacia la izquierda.

-Por aquí, señorita Valentine –me indica McLeod señalando unas escaleras mecánicas que suben a otra planta.

-Ten mucho cuidado, Jill –me dice Barry un poco tenso. Yo sonrío un poco para quitarle hierro al asunto. Me está empezando a doler el hombro de cargar con el rifle.

-Descuida, lo haré. Vosotros también.

Chris me mira, pero no dice nada. Sé que quiere tranquilizarme, decirme que todo va a salir bien. Pero las palabras no salen de su boca. En vez de eso, se marcha con Barry, y me pongo en movimiento cuando los pierdo de vista.

Subo a buen ritmo por la escalera mecánica sin despegarme de mi escolta. Me gusta que esté callado. No tengo muchas ganas de hablar ahora mismo. Terminamos de subir por la escalera y vamos hacia la derecha en la tercera planta.

Pasamos por los escaparates de varias tiendas de ropas y complementos hasta llegar al final del pasillo, donde están los servicios y una puerta metálica. Me quedo quieta. Espero que no tengamos que entrar por los conductos de ventilación ni nada de eso.

-Ésta es la oficina de los vigilantes –comenta el policía examinando la puerta -. Debería estar abierta. Dentro hay una escalera que lleva al punto más alto del edificio.

Toco instintivamente las ganzúas que llevo en el chaleco. Siempre me acompañan. Las usaré si es necesario. McLeod gira el pomo, pero la puerta se resiste. La embiste con el hombro, pero sigue sin ceder ni un milímetro. Resopla con las mejillas encendidas.

-Joder… ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? La única entrada es ésta.

-Tranquilo, yo me encargo –contesto quitándome el rifle -. ¿Te importa sujetarlo un momento?

El poli sostiene mi rifle y me agacho frente a la cerradura. La observo detenidamente. Es muy nueva. Posiblemente haya sido cambiada hace poco. Pero no hay ninguna cerradura que se resista a mis dedos.

Saco el juego de ganzúas y empiezo a realizar ese baile de manos que tan bien se me da. Muevo la clavija lentamente de arriba abajo, y luego de derecha a izquierda. Ya empiezo a notar que cede. Muevo la muñeca circularmente, y oigo un suave clic.

Lo tengo. Giro las ganzúas a la derecha y la puerta se abre. Pan comido. McLeod me observa sorprendido mientras recupero mi rifle.

-¡Qué rapidez! –exclama sin salir de su asombro -. Eres una auténtica experta.

Sonrío para quitarme un poco de méritos y dejo que entre en primer lugar. La sala de vigilancia está llena de monitores que nos ofrecen una visión directa de todo el edificio, tanto del interior como del exterior.

En uno de los monitores, el que está más a la izquierda, veo al grupo de Chris y Barry avanzar por la planta baja. Deben estar cerca del objetivo. Un rápido vistazo me sirve para localizar a los secuestradores.

Están situados junto a una fuente, con un hombre al que tienen como prisionero. No hay rastro de los demás, y eso es algo que me preocupa. Pensaba que eran más.

-Vamos, ya casi hemos llegado –me llama McLeod abriendo una puerta que está junto a un panel de control.

Subimos unas escaleras hasta llegar de nuevo a una parte visible del centro comercial. Estamos caminando sobre una pasarela que debe estar por lo menos a unos veinte metros de altura. Es perfecta. Puedo verlo todo desde allí.

-Allí están –susurra mi acompañante señalando a mi espalda.

Me giro, y efectivamente, allí está la fuente y los terroristas con el rehén. Descuelgo el rifle y hago unas rápidas comprobaciones para asegurarme de que todo está bien. Me coloco la mirilla en el ojo y observo un poco el escenario.

Los equipos de asalto tienen que estar al caer, pero no sé por qué parte lo harán. A estas alturas, todas las salidas estarán bloqueadas; no tienen escapatoria. No son muy profesionales que digamos.

-¡Sé que estáis por ahí! –exclama uno de ellos sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto -. Si nos dejáis marchar, dejaremos libre al rehén.

Coloco la mirilla sobre el tipo que apunta al rehén y espero. Sé que no debo hacer nada hasta que llegue la caballería. ¿Por qué tardan tanto?

-¡Alto! ¡Policía! –escucho unas voces autoritarias procedentes de la galería inferior.

Entonces, veo a un grupo de policías aparecer en la primera planta, apuntando con sus armas a los asaltantes, y otros cuantos están en la planta baja, cara a cara con los terroristas.

-¡Las manos arribas! –exclama otro policía dando unos pasos hacia el grupo.

Los terroristas se levantan y cogen al rehén poniéndole la boca del arma en la cabeza. No se escucha nada. Todo está en silencio… hasta que oigo otra voz que me es familiar.

-Detened toda esta pantomima ahora mismo. Estáis rodeados.

Aunque me llega bastante lejana, la voz de Chris es firme y segura. Sigo observándolo todo por la mirilla. Los tipos miran hacia las galerías superiores exclamando algo que no logro entender.

De pronto, uno de ellos abre fuego. Un policía cae abatido, y la réplica no se hace esperar. Veo a uno de los tipos apuntando a Chris. Maldita sea. Pongo el dedo en el gatillo. Discuten. Los disparos no me dejan oír nada. El terrorista le dispara a Chris, que cae al suelo llevándose una mano al pecho.

-¡No! –exclamo apretando el gatillo justo en el momento en el que el tipo cae acribillado a balazos.

Mi disparo impacta de lleno en la cabeza del rehén. Cae desplomado. Las manos me tiemblan, no sé qué hacer. ¡He matado por accidente a una persona inocente! Me separo de la mirilla lentamente sintiendo que mi cuerpo se queda helado.

¿Qué ha podido pasar? ¡Tenía al terrorista en el punto de mira! Alguien se me ha adelantado. McLeod me mira sin saber muy bien qué decir. Algunos de sus compañeros me miran con reproche.

Veo que se llevan a Chris hacia el exterior. Barry me dirige una mirada, aunque desde esta altura no puedo distinguir lo que quiere decir. Lo único que sé es que me he metido un buen lío.

* * *

Uf, qué marrón. Desde luego que vaya racha llevan los dos... ¿Cómo reaccionarán en la comisaría ante tal desastre? ¡En el próximo capítulo! Muchas gracias a todos por seguir mi historia. Os lo agradezco eternamente.


	57. Chapter 57

Los médicos me han repetido una y otra vez que he tenido mucha suerte. Pero la suerte será escapar vivos de las garras de Irons. Después de todo lo que ha pasado, nos ha llamado a mí y a Jill para echarnos una buena bronca con toda seguridad.

No pude verlo, pero me contaron que el rehén murió por un disparo en la cabeza, un disparo efectuado por Jill. No termino de creerlo. Cuando Barry me lo contó, no daba crédito. Pero la forma de actuar de Jill, sus gestos… me da a entender que algo grave ha pasado.

Estamos sentados fuera del despacho de Irons, esperando a que nos llame. Llevamos en silencio todo el tiempo desde que tomamos asiento en ese frío pasillo. No es que me apetezca mucho hablar, pero estos silencios tan incómodos me ponen de los nervios.

Para colmo, el dolor del pecho es insoportable. He tenido suerte de llevar el chaleco, porque el resultado podría haber sido dramático. Los médicos dicen que me quedará un moratón, y que me seguirá doliendo los próximos días.

La puerta del despacho se abre. Por ella sale Marvin Graham, el jefe del R.P.D., y un tipo que me cae bastante bien. Le miro sin decir nada, y él, al detectar mi mirada, sabe que algo ha pasado. Es extraño que no lo sepa ya; las noticias corren como la pólvora.

Veo a Marvin alejarse cuando oigo una voz ronca y enfurecida llamarme.

-Redfield, Valentine. Adentro.

Suspiro con resignación y me levanto sin prisas. Dejo que Jill entre en primer lugar (ni siquiera me mira), y luego lo hago yo. El despacho no ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que estuve. Sigue habiendo trofeos de animales y cuadros de un gusto bastante dudoso. Creo que hay algunos nuevos.

Me siento a la izquierda de Jill. No puedo evitar acordarme de cuando nos llamaron para que grabáramos el anuncio. Parece que ha pasado un siglo desde entonces… y eran unas circunstancias completamente distintas.

Irons no nos presta atención. Está mirando la pantalla de su ordenador con el ceño fruncido y con pinta de estar aburrido para variar un poco. Jill se mueve en su asiento un poco incómoda.

Sé que tendría que haberle dicho que lo que ocurrió fue un accidente, que sólo intentaba proteger al equipo y al rehén. No sé cómo me sentiría yo si me hubiera pasado a mí, pero me sentiría igual de culpable lo más seguro.

Miro de nuevo al jefe de policía. Me pone nervioso que siga ignorándonos de esa forma. Juega con su bigote distraídamente hasta que sus ojos se abren de par en par.

-Ajá… Aquí está –murmura posando sus ojos porcinos en la pantalla. No sé a qué se refiere, pero seguro que no es nada bueno -. El asalto al centro comercial se salda con la muerte de los terroristas y el rehén… La policía de Raccoon no ha podido evitar tragedia: un rehén muerto… Varios policías han resultado heridos en la operación del centro comercial… ¿Sigo leyendo titulares?

Ni Jill ni yo decimos nada. La prensa se ha dado mucha prisa en difundir la noticia, cuando no hace ni una hora seguíamos allí. En boca de Irons suena muchísimo peor. Se nos queda mirando, y yo, al menos, soy incapaz de pronunciar palabra.

-Ha sido un desastre en toda regla. ¿En qué estaban pensando? –nos grita Irons poniéndose en pie y dando un puñetazo en la mesa -. Tengo el informe de lo ocurrido –coge un papel que tiene sobre la mesa para leer unas líneas -. El señor Redfield intentó hacerse cargo de la situación. Los terroristas enloqucieron, y empezaron a disparar a diestro y siniestro. Varios de nuestros hombres resultaron heridos, incluyendo al propio señor Redfield –el jefe Irons hace un pausa. Trago saliva con dificultad. Visto así, parece que haya incitado a los terroristas a dispararnos. Lo único que quería era ayudar -. Por su parte, la señorita Valentine abrió fuego aún a sabiendas de que podría herir a alguien. El rehén, M.T., falleció a causa de un disparo en la cabeza efectuado por un rifle de francotirador.

Irons deja el informe sobre la mesa poniéndose rojo como un tomate. Joder, no sé cómo lo está haciendo, pero me está haciendo sentir muy mal, cuando lo normal es que me produjera indiferencia.

-Quiero una explicación… ¡Ya! –nos vuelve a gritar con los ojos salidos de las órbitas y los dientes muy apretados. Sé que es el momento de sacarle de su error.

-Señor, con todos mis respetos –empiezo diciendo haciendo especial hincapié en la palabra "señor" -, ese informe parece querer echarnos la culpa a los S.T.A.R.S. de lo que ha pasado…

-¿Me está diciendo que acusa al capitán de la operación de mentir?

-No, señor, pero pienso que era imposible controlar las variables de la operación. No sabíamos cómo iban a reaccionar los terroristas, ni qué armamentos tenían o si disponían de alternativas para burlar la seguridad.

-¡Basta, Redfield! –me interrumpe Irons dando otro golpe en la mesa. No le aparto la mirada. No pienso dejar que siga haciéndome quedar peor de lo que ya estoy -. No pienso tolerar que siga poniendo en duda mi forma de actuar o la de cualquier superior. No quiero escuchar ni una palabra más suya. ¿Qué tiene que decir al respecto, señorita Valentine?

Miro a mi compañera. Está muy tensa, agarrada a la silla con una fuerza que debe estar haciéndose daño. La que nos ha caído encima con el capullo éste.

-Yo… fue un accidente. No… no pretendía dispararle al rehén, señor.

-¡Pero lo hizo! –vuelve a elevar la voz sobresaltándonos a los dos -. ¿Alguien le dio permiso para disparar? –ninguno de los dos hablamos. Por lo forma en la que me increpó Irons, sé que mi cupo está completo por hoy -. Ya veo que han pasado por alto todo lo que se les enseñó en el entrenamiento básico… Si por mí fuera los mandaba a los dos al equipo Bravo. Quizá necesiten recordar ciertas normas.

-El reglamento permite disparar si la vida del agente o de cualquier otra persona está en peligro. Página cuarenta y cinco, apartado b –le suelto casi sin pensarlo. Irons me mira lleno de cólera, y sé que me he metido la pata.

-Chris… Basta –murmura suavemente a mi lado Jill viendo el grave error que he cometido. Pero es que no puedo consentir que ese capullo esté siempre dándose aires de superioridad cuando no es más que un patán.

-¿Saben lo que voy a hacer? Señor Redfield, usted se quedará sin cobrar la mitad del mes –mi cara pasa de la seriedad al asombro. ¡No puede estar hablando en serio! -. Y usted, señorita Valentine, se quedará sin recibir el sueldo completo.

Sus medidas nos han pillado a los dos por sorpresa, porque somos incapaces de reaccionar. Su cara de triunfo así lo demuestra.

-Señor… -logra decir Jill intentando protestar. Le dirijo una rápida mirada haciéndole entender que no merece la pena seguir insistiendo.

-¡Ni señor ni leches! ¡Se lo merecen por actuar sin obedecer a sus superiores! Y ahora, si me disculpan, tengo unos asuntos muy importantes que atender. Largo de aquí.

No hace falta que me lo repita dos veces. Me levanto rápidamente y abandono el despacho furioso. No es justo que por intentar salvarle el pellejo al R.P.D. tengamos que pagar los platos rotos.

Es más, fueron ellos los que solicitaron nuestra ayuda, y como somos la unidad especial de la comisaría, fuimos a echarles una mano sin cuestionarnos absolutamente nada. ¡Dos semanas de sueldo! Joder, y precisamente ahora que me marcho a Nueva York.

Me dirijo hacia el vestuario sin mirar a nadie. Lo único que quiero es largarme de allí, recoger a mi hermana y volver a mi querido hogar después de tantos meses. La mayoría del equipo ya se habrá ido. Los del Bravo tienen que estar al llegar.

Abro la puerta del vestuario. No hay nadie. Mejor. No tengo ganas de que me pregunten sobre lo que ha pasado. Camino hacia mi taquilla y abro la puerta de un tirón. Dentro está mi ropa, mi cartera y mi teléfono. Es todo lo que necesito.

Cuando estoy cerrando la taquilla la puerta de los vestuarios se abre. Espero ver aparecer a alguien del equipo Bravo… pero es Jill. Me dirige una rápida mirada antes de caminar hacia su taquilla, unas dos o tres más a la derecha.

Sé que debería irme, pero no me muevo. Me quedo observando cómo mi compañera empieza a sacar su ropa y la deja a un lado. Tal vez he sido bastante injusto con ella, y la verdad es que no me gusta nada la situación por lo que estamos pasando últimamente.

-Menudo cretino ese Irons –comento para romper el hielo. Me apoyo en mi taquilla. Jill sigue sin mirarme. Creo que no estoy siguiendo una buena táctica -. Un error puede tenerlo cualquiera. Cuando estaba en las fuerzas aéreas, murieron cinco de mis compañeros por culpa del capitán… Se equivocó al darnos las coordenadas, y el enemigo nos pilló. Yo escapé de milagro.

Por primera vez consigo que me mire sin tener que buscarla. Sigue estando seria, pero parece que mi historia, la verdadera razón por la que me expulsaron, la ha tranquilizado un poco. Me negué a dejar a mis compañeros en las manos del enemigo, y conseguí salvar a algunos.

Jill coge su ropa y camina hacia el servicio. Joder, menuda mierda. No era así como se suponía que tenía que acabar esto. Será mejor que me marche; cuanto más tiempo esté aquí, menos grata será mi presencia.

Pero Jill no entra. Se queda delante de la puerta… y se gira. Me quedo junto a la taquilla. Vaya, esto no me lo esperaba.

-¿Sabes qué es lo peor de todo? Cuando haces algo bueno te alaban y fin de la historia. Pero cuando cometes un fallo… te crucifican hasta que no pueden más.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo –asiento dando unos pasos hacia ella, pero no me detengo a mitad de camino -. Hemos hecho mucho por esta comisaría y por esta ciudad. Los errores forman parte del trabajo… siempre y cuando no se conviertan en un hábito –Jill me sigue mirando. Parece más tranquila conforme pasan los segundos -. Oye Jill… yo… quería disculparme por haberme portado contigo de esa manera… Estaba ciego… Sé que la próxima vez deberé considerar mejor las opiniones de mis amigos…

Y entonces, Jill corre hacia mí y me da un abrazo que casi hace que los dos nos caigamos al suelo. No decimos nada. Simplemente nos abrazamos… y vuelvo a sentir esa sensación de paz y tranquilidad que pocas veces experimento.

Será mejor que me parte. Si alguien del equipo, o cualquier otro nos ve, puede pensar cualquier cosa. Jill parece leerme el pensamiento, y se separa unos centímetros, los suficientes para saber que entre nosotros las cosas parecen ir mejor.

-¿Rompiste con ella? –me pregunta de repente. Tardo unos segundos en saber de qué está hablando.

-Sí –asiento lentamente, sorprendiéndome porque apenas siento dolor -. La pillé hablando con otro tío… y parece que llevaban bastante tiempo.

-Lo siento mucho, Chris. Me alegro de que, al menos, te hayas dado cuenta de que esa mujer no te merecía.

Le sonrío, y ambos parecemos mucho más tranquilos, casi como si no hubiera pasado nada entre nosotros. Miro el reloj. Debería irme ya. Claire se estará preguntando dónde estoy; le dije que pasaría por ella a las cuatro.

-¿Vuelves a Nueva York? –me pregunta Jill devolviéndome a la realidad.

-Sí, Claire quiere entrevistarse con las universidades que más le han gustado, y ya se le está acabando el plazo para echar la inscripción… ¿Tú irás a Nueva Orleans?

-Sí, quiero y necesito ver a mi padre. Ya son muchos meses en los que nuestras conversaciones son a través del teléfono… y ya de paso me ocupo de algunos asuntos que tengo pendientes…

-Te entiendo –comento sabiendo perfectamente cómo debe sentirse al tener bastante lejos a la persona que más te importa -. Eso quiere decir que hasta septiembre no volveremos a vernos.

-Cierto. No me acordaba –reconoce como si se le hubiera pasado por alto el detalle. Aunque no es para menos: no es que hayamos sido uña y carne las últimas semanas precisamente.

-Pásatelo bien y desconecta. Ya iremos hablando.

-Por supuesto. No vayas a coger mucho el sol.

Su comentario me hace reír. Me encanta que haya vuelto la Jill de siempre. Me tienda la mano… y yo se la estrecho gustosamente. No hay nada como irse de vacaciones y saber que todo está bajo control.

* * *

¿1 mes separados? ¡Lo que puede pasar en un mes! Como ya veis, Irons sigue tan cabronazo como siempre. La mala suerte... En el próximo capítulo nos adentraremos en el viaje de Jill a New Orleans... ¿Qué pasará? ¡Nos vemos!


	58. Chapter 58

Hogar, dulce hogar. Creo que hace bastante tiempo que no me siento tan feliz, posiblemente desde que ganamos el título. Nueva Orleans sigue prácticamente igual a como la recuerdo; calles llenas de gente, algún que otro dialecto francés y música jazz por todos los rincones.

Al final he tenido que venir en coche. Me salía más barato que viajar en avión; estamos en temporada alta, y el precio de los billetes se ha puesto por las nubes. Me he tenido que gastar bastante en gasolina, por no mencionar que tuve que pasar la noche en un motel en Memphis.

Después de casi dos días de viaje, aquí estoy. Si el cabrón de Irons no me hubiera quitado todo el sueldo del mes pasado podría respirar con más tranquilidad. Pero bueno, no puedo quejarme: llego a fin de mes sin muchos apuros.

Tom no ha podido acompañarme, aunque la verdad es que me apetecía hacer este viaje sola. Necesito volver, aunque sólo sean unos días, a mis raíces. Y sobre todo desconectar un poco de Raccoon City. He intercambiado algunos mensajes con mis compañeros y poco más. Todo sigue tal y como lo dejé.

Acabo de llegar a la cárcel estatal de Nueva Orleans. Estoy esperando turno para poder ver a mi padre. Cuántas ganas tengo de verle, de hablar con él y contarle muchas cosas. Espero que lo hayan tratado bien.

Un joven que estaba siendo atendido se marcha y me toca. Doy unos decididos pasos hacia el mostrador, donde hay una mujer con cara amable. No creo que sea un trabajo demasiado agradable, y eso que estoy acostumbrada a ver cientos de presos en la comisaría.

-Buenos días. Me gustaría ver al preso Dick Valentine –saludo mirando fijamente a la mujer. Ésta me acerca lo que parece ser un formulario y un bolígrafo.

-Rellene esta hoja, y luego puede pasar a la sala de espera. El señor Valentine está en máxima seguridad, así que la visita será grabada y limitada a quince minutos. Usted elige el tipo de encuentro que quiere.

-Gracias.

Me echo a un lado para dejar que la empleada siga atendiendo y empiezo a completar el formulario un poco nerviosa. Voy a ver a mi padre en breve, y no sé cómo reaccionaré. Pido que sea un encuentro cara a cara, no a través de ventanilla. Relleno todo el documento y se lo entrego a la mujer antes de pasar por la puerta que pone "sala de espera".

Es una habitación pequeña con varias sillas distribuidas por toda la sala. Sólo veo a una mujer acompañada de su hijo, que no debe tener más de ocho años. Los saludo y me siento en una silla alejada. Toca esperar. Espero que no tarden mucho.

-¿Tienes ganas de ver a papá, cariño? –le pregunta la madre al niño acariciándole el pelo. El crío asiente en silencio, y se queda mirando el suelo.

Yo sonrío un poco. Pobre chico. Debe ser duro para él estar sin una figura tan importante como la de su padre. A mí me pasa algo parecido, con la diferencia de que ya soy mayor de edad y tengo total libertad sobre mí.

Miro mi teléfono móvil por si tengo alguna llamada o mensaje, pero nadie parece acordarse de mí, ni siquiera Tom. Bueno, está trabajando, y no es que vaya a estar pegado al móvil precisamente.

-Jill Valentine. Sala dos.

Casi doy un respingón al oír la voz procedente del altavoz. Me levanto casi automáticamente. No tengo ni idea de dónde está la sala dos, pero imagino que será por el pasillo que he dejado atrás. Nada más salir, veo a un guardia esperándome en la puerta.

-Por aquí, señorita Valentine –me comunica indicándome una puerta a nuestra derecha -. Antes de entrar deberá someterse a un cacheo. Ya sabe, motivos de seguridad.

Asiento lentamente. Conozco el protocolo; no hace falta que me lo repita. Lo único que quiero es ver a mi padre. Me guía por el pasillo hasta que llegamos a una puerta con el número dos. Hay una mujer uniformada con un detector en las manos.

-Deje todas las cosas metálicas en esta caja –me ordena señalando la caja. Cojo las llaves de la casa y las del coche, mi cartera y el teléfono. En el bolso no llevo gran cosa, pero aún así veo al poli registrarlo mientras la mujer pasa el escáner sin observar nada extraño.

Me cachea de arriba abajo sin encontrar nada sospechoso y decide dar por terminado el registro.

-Está limpia. Puede coger sus cosas. –comunica la mujer guardando el aparato. Su compañero asiente.

Recojo las llaves, la cartera y el teléfono sin prestar mucha atención. Estoy a escasos centímetros de mi padre. Puedo verlo sentado a través de la pequeña ventana de la puerta.

-Esperaré aquí. Si hay algún problema, deme una voz.

Asiento en silencio y agarro el pomo con manos temblorosas. Abro la puerta con alguna que otra dificultad… pero allí estoy, delante de un hombre de unos cincuenta años con el pelo canoso y barba de varios días. Lleva un uniforme naranja que le sienta de maravilla.

Parece triste, pero en cuanto me ve se le ilumina la cara. No puedo evitar sonreír como una boba. Mi padre se levanta y corre a darme un abrazo. Respondo encantada. Se me saltan algunas lágrimas…

-Jilly… Mi pequeña… ¿Cómo estás? –me pregunta en un rápido francés mientras apoyo la cabeza en su hombro. Cuánto lo he echado de menos. Qué sola me he sentido desde que nos vimos obligados a separarnos.

-Papá… no sabes cuánto me alegro de estar aquí… Te he echado tanto de menos…

-Lo sé, pequeña –se aparta un poco y me coge de la barbilla mirándome detenidamente. Muchos dicen que me parezco a él, pero Dick insiste en que he sacado parte de la belleza de mi madre -. Vamos a sentarnos. El tiempo vuela cuando disfrutas.

Mi padre vuelve a sentarse en la misma silla de antes y yo lo hago en la otra. Me coge de una mano y nos contemplamos sonriendo. Adoro cuando teníamos charlas de padre a hija.

-Bueno, cuéntame cómo te va en Raccoon City. Sé que hemos hablado mucho sobre ello por teléfono, pero quiero oírlo de tu boca.

-Genial, papá –respondo con una sonrisa -. Al principio me costó un mundo adaptarme, pero la verdad es que ahora no me imagino otro trabajo mejor que el que tengo. Me siento útil ayudando a los demás.

-Eso es fantástico. Sé que en la Delta Force podrías haber accedido a un gran puesto, pero creo que estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que ese cambio de aires te ha sentado de maravilla. Pareces distinta… Más feliz. ¿Cómo te tratan tus compañeros?

-Son un encanto. Están siempre pendientes de mí… aunque más de una vez he tenido salvarles el culo –mi padre ríe bastante animado -. Nuestros superiores son unos auténticos profesionales… lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo del jefe de policía…

-¿Está metido en algún lío?

-¿Quién sabe? –me encojo de hombros -. Es un tipo bastante peculiar. Nos trata como si fuéramos un estorbo a veces. Es como si estuviera cansado de tener que acudir a nosotros cada vez que hay un problema.

-Bueno, por algo sería idea suya montar esa unidad, ¿no? Tú sigue esforzándote y trabajando duro para demostrarles que no hace falta tener algo colgado entre las piernas para triunfar.

Su comentario me hace reír. Dick a veces tiene unos puntos que te sacan una sonrisa aunque hayas tenido un mal día.

-Oye… ¿y algún pretendiente por ahí?

-Bueno… -contesto pensativa. No sé si debería contarle toda la verdad. Mi padre tiene mucha experiencia, y podría aconsejarme, pero no sé hasta qué punto debería profundizar -. Llevo unos meses saliendo con un chico que vive en la misma calle que yo. Es un buen muchacho. Está estudiando en la universidad y de vez en cuando ayuda a sus padres en un negocio familiar que tienen.

-Me alegra oírlo, cariño –comenta mi padre apretándome la mano cariñosamente -. Lo pasaste muy mal con ese… capullo de Jerry, y me anima saber que la vida te está dando una segunda oportunidad.

Sonrío sin saber bien qué decir. Dick siempre se ha preocupado por mi bienestar desde que nací. Nunca me ha faltado comida, aunque más de una vez hemos tenido que robarla para tener algo que llevarnos a la boca. Ha hecho cosas mal, como todo el mundo, pero no puedo reprocharle absolutamente nada. Él me ha enseñado todo lo que sé, y ha sido mi principal apoyo siempre.

-¿Y cómo te va la vida por aquí? –le pregunto intentando suavizar mi tono. Estar entre rejas no es lo más agradable del mundo precisamente.

El gesto de Dick se tuerce un poco. No sé cuánto tiempo me quedará, pero ya debe estar a punto de finalizar la visita. Mi padre suspira y se acerca un poco más a mí. Sé que lo que va a contarme es importante. Puedo verlo en sus ojos.

-El otro día vino el abogado… Estuvimos hablando cerca de una hora. Me ha asegurado que vamos a luchar hasta el final para que se haga justicia…

Noto en su tono frustración y tristeza. Creo que no quiero escuchar lo que viene a continuación. Trago saliva con dificultad.

-¿Pero…? –continúo con la voz un tanto quebrada.

-El juez está convencido de que mis delitos han violado cientos de códigos… Si me metieron en alta seguridad es porque piensan que soy peligroso… y por eso… están planteando la posibilidad de aumentar la condena o…

Dick se para en seco. No puedo continuar. Yo me llevo las manos a la boca sorprendida. ¡No puede estar hablando en serio! Las manos y las piernas me empiezan a temblar a un ritmo frenético. Jamás pensé que el jurado estuviera sopesando la posibilidad de ejecutarlo.

-¿Cuándo es el juicio? –le pregunto recuperando un poco la compostura.

-Dentro de un par de meses más o menos. Hay bastante follón y todos los casos van con bastante retraso…

-Pediré el número de tu abogado. Necesito hablar con él…

La puerta de la habitación se abre en ese momento, y aparece el mismo guarda que me acompañó y que ha estado todo el tiempo esperando en el pasillo.

-El tiempo se ha terminado. Vamos –anuncia el guardia cogiendo las esposas que lleva colgadas.

Dick y yo nos levantamos y nos fundimos en un intenso abrazo. No sé cuándo volveré a verle, y la idea de perderlo me atormenta. No estoy preparada para ello. Mi padre me da un beso en la mejilla y me acaricia el pelo.

-Cuídate, pequeña. Sé que estás haciendo lo correcto.

-Saldrás de ésta, papá –le digo cuando el policía le pone las esposas.

Me quedo observándolos hasta que se pierden de vista. Soy incapaz de moverme… y sé que debo hacer algo para aclarar toda esta situación.

El sol se está marchando poco a poco. Me he buscado cosas para hacer y distraerme un poco. Como era de esperar, la casa estaba hecha una mierda por todos lados. Lleva deshabitada desde que me fui, así que tampoco es de extrañar.

Me he encargado especialmente de las habitaciones donde pasaré más tiempo estos días: la cocina, mi dormitorio, el cuarto de baño y el salón. Llevo liada desde que terminé de comer, y ahora estoy poniendo un poco de orden en el trastero.

Desde allí puedo ver un enorme campo de cultivo que pertenece a uno de los vecinos y que parece tener una cosecha bastante abundante. Aparto unos sacos de arena y me quito unos mechones de la cara. La humedad empieza a ser un poco agobiante.

Estoy completamente sudada. Lo más seguro es que tras darme una ducha y cenar algo me iré directa a la cama. Todavía estoy algo agotada del viaje, y cuando vuelva a Raccoon City tendré que salir con al menos tres días de antelación.

Escucho un ruido procedente del exterior. Me quedo quieta y agarro la culata de mi pistola, una que siempre llevo conmigo. No termino de quitarme la sensación de que estoy constantemente vigilada. Camino sin hacer ruido hacia la entrada, y espero.

Sólo escucho el canto de unos pájaros y el de unos coches pasar por la carretera. Abro la puerta con lentitud y desenfundo el arma. Doy unos seguros pasos hacia el exterior. Nada extraño. Vuelvo a oír ruido, como si fueran unas pisadas. Me giro… y la furia empieza a brotar en mí. Le quito el seguro a la pistola.

-Sólo te lo diré una vez: largo –le advierto al sonriente tipo que tengo ante mí. Desde luego que no esperaba esta visita, y mucho menos estoy preparada para el enfrentamiento.

-Oh, vamos, ¿así es cómo recibes a un viejo amigo?

Jerry no ha cambiado nada: su expresión burlona, su aspecto desaliñado y ese inconfundible olor a alcohol y tabaco. Levanta las manos como si estuviera pidiendo perdón, pero yo no me lo trago.

-Vete, tengo cosas que hacer –le espeto poniéndome lo más seria posible. Quiero dejarle claro que los S.T.A.R.S. me han endurecido, y mucho.

-Cierto, el tiempo apremia –detiene su mirada en mi coche aparcado a unos metros -. Veo que no te lo pagan demasiado bien si te hacen venir en coche.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo –le suelto con toda la frialdad de la que soy capaz. Doy unos pasos hacia Jerry sin bajar el arma -. ¿Quieres largarte de una puta vez o llamo a la policía?

-Ah, claro, que ahora son amigos tuyos. Cómo cambian las cosas, ¿verdad?

Noto cierta referencia a la encarcelación de mi padre en sus palabras. Aprieto los dientes controlando cada uno de mis movimientos. Quiere desestabilizarme, pero no voy a darle ese gusto.

Lo que más me inquieta es que no sé cómo ha averiguado que he vuelto. ¿Me estaba espiando? Se acerca a mí. No puedo disparar por mucho que desee borrarle esa sonrisa de idiota.

De pronto, me golpea en la mano y la pistola sale despedida. Recibo un golpe en las costillas que me corta la respiración y caigo al suelo. Jerry me coge de la camiseta y me arrastra hacia el interior del trastero.

Recupero un poco el aliento mientras observo cómo cierra la puerta. Mierda. Estoy perdida. Puedo ver en sus ojos que está dispuesto a matarme. Retrocedo un poco hasta chocar contra la pared. Jerry se ríe con alegría.

-Cuando me enteré de que te ibas me puse hecho una furia. No podía permitir que la mujer que me denunció se saliera con la suya. ¡No soy un criminal!

-¡Eres un maldito hijo de la gran puta!

Levanto el palo de madera y le propino un golpe en la rodilla. Jerry se lleva la mano a la rodilla gritando, y yo aprovecho ese segundo para ponerme en pie. Necesito salir de allí y pedir ayuda. Corro todo lo que puedo hacia la salida, pero vuelvo a caer al suelo cuando casi he llegado a la puerta.

Recibo una fuerte patada en la espalda. Procuro no gritar ni mostrarme débil: no le voy a dar ninguna satisfacción más.

-¿Dónde crees que vas? –se burla poniéndose delante de mí en cuclillas. Yo sigo mirando la puerta. Me agarra la cara y me obliga a mirarlo. Permanezco igual de impasible -. Vas a pagar por todo lo que has hecho. Vas a hacer todo lo que yo te diga… si quieres seguir con vida.

-¡Y un cuerno…! –exclamo forcejeando un poco. Jerry se ríe al ver que mis esfuerzos son inútiles.

-Sabes que no tienes nada que hacer contra mí… Nos conocemos demasiado bien, y sabemos pelear el uno contra el otro –da una vuelta a mi alrededor y posa una de sus manos en mi trasero. Siento un escalofrío -. Me apetece echar un polvo ahora.

-Pues tienes un problema, porque a mí no –le suelto mientras pienso en algo rápido. Si no consigo salir de allí en el próximo minuto estoy muerta.

Jerry vuelve a situarse delante de mí. Se empieza a quitar la correa del pantalón, y lo deja caer. Trago saliva con dificultad. No puedo permitir que haga esto. Deja su miembro al descubierto, delante de mí, y se toca con brío.

-Chúpamela –me anima acercando su pene a mi boca. Yo no me muevo. Tengo que hacer algo ya. Jerry, al ver mi negativa, me agarra la cabeza con fuerza y me abre la boca -. Eso está mejor.

Introduce su polla en mi boca con fuerza, emitiendo un gemido de placer… y yo siento unas arcadas enormes. Entonces, como si me cayera del cielo, me viene una idea. Aprieto los dientes y le doy un fuerte bocado en la punta de su miembro.

-¡Ah! ¡Hija de puta! –grita de dolor mientras me incorporo y corro hacia la puerta.

Consigo agarrar el pomo. Jerry me agarra de la camiseta y me la rompe, pero yo consigo mi propósito. Salgo al exterior trastabillándome y buscando desesperadamente mi pistola.

La veo a unos diez metros tirada en el suelo. Oigo unos pasos detrás de mí. Se está acercando. Me giro en el suelo y apunto directamente a la cara de ese capullo. Nos quedamos en silencio; sólo se escuchan nuestras respiraciones agitadas.

Me levanto lentamente sin apartar el arma ni un milímetro. Mi camiseta de los S.T.A.R.S. está destrozada y llena de tierra. Pero no importa. Ahora tengo el control de la situación, y nadie puede detenerme.

Jerry aún tiene los pantalones desabrochados. Cualquiera que nos vea se hará una ligera idea de lo que ha ocurrido.

-No vas a dispararme. No lo harás –dice mi agresor con la voz entrecortada y sabiendo que tiene todas las de perder.

-Cierto, pero puedo llamar a la policía, y no creo que se pongan muy contentos de verte aquí… -respondo sacando mi teléfono del bolsillo -. Y no creo que en la Delta Force te reciban con los brazos abiertos.

-Me echaron… Después de descubrir lo que pasó –me reprocha apretando los puños y los dientes. Eso me pilla por sorpresa -. La Delta Force y la policía se pasan información constantemente. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

Me quedo petrificada. ¿Quiere decir que la Delta Force me tenía vigilada porque sabían quién era mi padre? ¿Por eso mi superior me propuso para alistarme a los S.T.A.R.S.? ¿Pensaría que podría ser un problema a la larga?

Yo ya tenía tomada la decisión antes de que mi superior me abordara y me propusiera unirme a los S.T.A.R.S., y ése era el único empujón que necesitaba para dejar atrás una parte de mi vida. Dick también me había insistido mucho, y todas mis dudas se disiparon.

-No te creo. Te estás tirando un farol.

Jerry ríe.

-Tú misma. Dile a tus amiguitos que te cuenten la verdad. Son todos iguales: corruptos, mentirosos y unos hijos de la gran puta –se queda mirándome unos instantes. Debo parar esto antes de que alguien nos vea -. Esto no quedará así. Tendré mi venganza.

Le sigo con la mirada hasta que se pierde de vista por una calle. Bajo la pistola lentamente, temblando y conteniendo las lágrimas. No recuerdo haber estado tan asustada desde el día que encarcelaron a mi padre.

* * *

Para mí sin duda es el capítulo que más me gusta de mi historia. Se ve a una Jill luchadora, con carácter, y que sólo es un aviso de lo que está por venir. ¡Espero que os haya gustado!


	59. Chapter 59

Cojo mi chaqueta que está sobre el respaldo de la silla y miro a Claire. Qué suerte tengo de tenerla como hermana. Me ha estado apoyando siempre, y desde que sabe de mi ruptura con Amanda no me ha dejado ni un momento solo.

No sé quién lo ha pasado peor de los dos, porque mi hermana se quedó bastante sorprendida cuando le conté que Amanda me había estado engañando casi desde el principio. Los dos hemos intentado encontrar una explicación, pero lo único que se nos viene a la mente es que realmente no me merecía.

Como hoy tengo el día libre he decidido salir un poco con Claire a disfrutar de estos últimos días de agosto. Mis vacaciones se pasaron volando; apenas me he enterado. Además, Claire pronto volverá a Nueva York para ultimar los detalles de su entrada a la universidad.

Estoy muy orgulloso de ella, y la verdad es que no me importa gastar mi dinero porque sé que Claire se siente muy agradecida por poder darle esta oportunidad. Se lo merece. Siempre ha sido una buena estudiante.

-¿Adónde me vas a llevar hoy? –me pregunta mi hermana sonriente. Yo le devuelvo la sonrisa.

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Y entonces mi teléfono empieza a sonar. Frunzo el ceño. Joder, espero que no sea el capitán, porque me apetece mucho salir con mi hermana un rato. Saco el móvil de mi bolsillo y no puedo evitar quedarme boquiabierto al ver el nombre de la persona que me llama.

 _Jill._

Me quedo pensativo. Es muy extraño que me llame, y más cuando son cerca de las nueve y media. Además, esta tarde estuvimos intercambiando unos mensajes, y no parecía haber nada raro. ¿Habrá pasado algo que quiera contarme? Si no lo cojo ya me va a colgar.

-Oye, espérame en el coche. Enseguida bajo –le digo a Claire pasándole las llaves de mi coche. Se queda mirándome un poco sorprendida, pero asiente lentamente, y sin hacer preguntas, se marcha. Qué lista es. Acepto la llamada -. ¿No me digas que ya has vuelto y yo sin saberlo?

Hay un corto silencio al otro lado interrumpido por lo que parece ser un llanto. Me pongo serio. ¿Jill está llorando?

-Hola Chris… ¿Estás ocupado? –me pregunta con la voz quebrada. Ya no tengo ningún tipo de duda de que ha estado llorando.

-Estaba a punto de ir a cenar algo con Claire… pero no te preocupes… ¿Estás bien?

Jill vuelve a guardar silencio al otro lado, respirando entrecortadamente y con algún que otro llanto. Joder, la cosa parece seria… y yo sólo le he preguntado si está bien. Estoy a punto de volver a hablar cuando mi compañera me interrumpe.

-¡Ay… Chris! Creo que al final no… no ha sido buena idea venir a Nueva Orleans…

Trago saliva con dificultad mientras me siento en el sofá. ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? ¿Acaso ha tenido un accidente o algo de eso? Por momentos parece que la cosa no pinta demasiado bien.

-Jill… por favor… tranquilízate y cuéntame qué ha pasado. Estoy… muy preocupado por ti.

Entonces se me ocurre que tenga algo que ver con Tom. Aprieto los puños. Si ese cabrón le ha hecho algo… no quiero pensarlo. Pero creo recordar que él no la ha acompañado porque tenía que estar atendiendo el negocio familiar. Cada segundo que pasa estoy más intrigado y preocupado.

-Esta tarde… he tenido un encuentro con alguien de mi pasado… -me cuenta con voz temblorosa antes de detenerse unos instantes -. Chris… quería matarme.

Me levanto del sofá con la boca abierta y sin saber qué decir. Me estoy empezando a poner nervioso.

-¿Dónde estás? –le pregunto con voz temblorosa. Pensar que puede estar herida me deja casi sin respiración.

-Sigo en Nueva Orleans… No… no me atrevo a moverme por ahora.

-¿Estás herida? Joder, Jill… estoy dispuesto a ir a buscarte.

-No… no te preocupes, Chris. Sólo… necesito hablar un poco, olvidar todo esto cuanto antes.

-¿Quién te ha atacado? –pregunto intentando no sonar ansioso ni autoritario. Lo que Jill necesita en este momento es comprensión. Se queda callada unos segundos antes de responder.

-Un… antiguo compañero de la Delta Force.

-¿Está tu padre contigo?

-Sí, tranquilo, él está bien. No sabe nada… ¡Ay, Chris… pensaba que no lo contaba!

Y soy incapaz de decir nada mientras la escucho llorar al otro lado. Es muy significativo que haya acudido a mí antes que a cualquier otro. Me pregunto por qué no ha llamado a su novio. Es lo primero que cualquiera haría.

-Jill, dime que de verdad estás bien, por favor. No… no quiero imaginar por lo que has tenido que pasar.

-Gracias, Chris. Me encuentro mucho mejor después de hablar contigo. Sólo necesito algo de tiempo para volver a la normalidad… -nos quedamos unos instantes en silencio. Su voz suena mucho más serena y relajada que antes -. De verdad, Chris. Muchas gracias… Siento haberte entretenido tanto tiempo.

-Tonterías. Siempre hay tiempo para escuchar a un amigo. Sé que tú hubieras hecho lo mismo.

-Por supuesto. Que lo paséis bien.

-Llámame si necesitas cualquier cosa. Cuídate.

-Tú también. Chao.

Cuelgo y me quedo mirando la pantalla del teléfono. Sé que cuando vuelva dentro de unos días tendré que hablar con ella. Estaba muy afectada; algo muy grave ha pasado. Pero Jill ya me ha demostrado que es una mujer muy fuerte.

Me pongo en camino. Claire se estará preguntando dónde demonios me he metido.


	60. Chapter 60

¡Hola de nuevo! Bueno, estáis viendo que estos últimos capítulos están siendo cortos pero intensos. Bueno, he aquí ahora un capítulo que es bastante importante: Jill va a contarle a Chris sobre sus orígenes. ¡No digo más!

Sé que debería estar descansando después de la paliza que me he dado. Casi tres días conduciendo no debe ser bueno. Pero aquí estoy, caminando hacia la puerta del bar Jack para despejar un poco mi mente de todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos días.

Llegar a Raccoon City ha sido, en parte, una especie de liberación, como un soplo de aire nuevo. Quién me iba a decir que mi visita a Nueva Orleans iba a ser tan tensa y triste. Por supuesto que no contaba con las noticias de mi padre, y mucho menos con la aparición de Jerry.

El recuerdo de la pelea aún me pone los vellos de punta. Estaba dispuesto a matarme, no sin antes propasarse un poco conmigo. De no ser por mi formación, probablemente habría muerto. Una mujer más que sumar a la infinita lista de asesinadas a manos de su pareja o sus ex.

Estamos a sábado. Parece haber bastante gente el club a pesar de que apenas son las ocho de la tarde. Paso junto a un grupo de hombres que se me quedan mirando, pero yo hago caso omiso. Ni siquiera le he dicho a Tom que he llegado… y eso no está bien.

Joder, ¿por qué no soy capaz de decirle que lo siento? He intentado mantener la compostura en todo momento, pero por mi parte sé que la situación es cada vez peor.

Camino hacia la barra sin prestar atención a los que están por allí. Sé que no debería estar aquí, pero necesito desconectar. La bebida siempre me ha ayudado… pero sé que no es el camino a seguir. No quiero volver a repetir el espectáculo que monté con el violador, o en la fiesta que organizó el ayuntamiento cuando ganamos el título.

Me siento en uno de los taburetes más alejados. Me siguen mirando, y lo último que tengo ganas es de escuchar a un capullo haciéndose el chulo para impresionar. Miro hacia los camareros. Todos están ocupados en ese momento.

Veo a uno de ellos preparar un Bacardi con Sprite. Sí, tal vez me pida eso; me apetece algo refrescante. Aunque con el dolor de cabeza que tengo no sé si será recomendable. Como si me hubiera oído, el camarero se acerca y deja la bebida delante de mí.

-Del caballero del polo rojo –me informa antes de marcharse.

Pongo los ojos en blanco. Estoy dispuesta a lanzarle la bebida al listillo que está intentando ligar conmigo. Con curiosidad, miro por la barra hasta detenerme en el tipo del polo rojo. Me mira de reojo, y no puedo evitar quedarme sorprendida.

-¿Chris?

Sonríe ampliamente antes de coger su bebida y sentarse en un taburete libre a mi izquierda. Vaya, vaya… la verdad es que está guapísimo. Parece un poco más delgado desde la última vez que nos vimos hace casi un mes. A decir verdad… lo he echado de menos.

-Tú de pingoneo por aquí, y yo sin enterarme –bromea antes de darme dos besos. Me quedo paralizada; su contacto me hipnotiza -. ¿Cuándo has llegado?

-Hace unos quince minutos más o menos –respondo sintiéndome como una colegiala que está ligando con el chico que le gusta. ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Ya estoy pillada! -. ¿Cómo sabías que quería beber esto?

-Intuición masculina –vuelve a bromear provocándome una sonrisa -. Por tu aspecto deduzco que estás bastante cansada y sin demasiadas ganas de fiesta…

-No podrías haberlo explicado mejor –respondo antes de darle un sorbo a mi bebida. Refrescante; justo lo que necesito -. ¿Cómo están las cosas por aquí?

-Bien, sin demasiadas novedades… Está siendo un verano bastante tranquilo. El capitán se va mañana de vacaciones… ¿y a quién no sabes quién nos va a dirigir?

Por su tono de voz deduzco que no puede ser nada bueno. Y entonces caigo en la cuenta al ver su cara de desconcierto y asco. ¡Irons! Casi me atraganto con la bebida. Joder, creo que pueden ser las dos peores semanas que voy a pasar.

-¿No me digas que ese capullo va a estar al mando? –pregunto ante la preocupada mirada de mi compañero. Me alegro de que esté aquí para compartir confidencias -. ¿No puede encargarse Enrico?

Teniendo en cuenta que es el líder del equipo Bravo tendrá sus propios problemas y horarios. Además, no creo que sea legal que esté dirigiendo a los dos equipos salvo que el alto mando lo autorice…

-Eso mismo pregunté yo –responde antes de beber -. Pero Irons está empeñado en ser el encargado de supervisarnos. Como si no tuviera ya bastante…

Sus palabras y su tono parecen esconder algo. Sé que me habré perdido bastantes cosas desde que me fui de vacaciones. Chris, al ver mi cara de desconcierto, se acerca un poco más a mí. Se me eriza el vello. ¿Por qué me pasa esto cada vez que estoy cerca de él?

-Por lo visto algunos polis de tráfico no eran todo lo legales que se esperaba de ellos… Descubrieron que estaban recibiendo sobornos de altos cargos para poder aparcar en zonas… no permitidas –me explica Chris bajando bastante la voz y sin apartar su mirada de mí. Esos penetrantes ojos me hacen recordar muchos momentos íntimos que hemos compartido.

-¿En serio? ¿Y cómo le ha sentado eso a nuestro querido mandamás?

Chris sonríe ampliamente. Sé cuánto pone en duda la capacidad de liderazgo de Irons, y lo cierto es que razones no le faltan. Si buscas en un diccionario la palabra "incompetente", aparece a la perfección una definición del jefe de policía.

-Pues ya te puedes imaginar: si de por sí ya está mosqueado siempre, ahora es peor. Ha suspendido a cinco o seis del departamento, y sigue metiendo las narices por donde puede –asiento lentamente y nos quedamos en silencio. Le doy un sorbo a mi bebida pensando en la que nos espera bajo las órdenes de Irons… y en el horario de madrugada. Peor, imposible -. ¿Y qué tal estás tú?

Lo pienso unos instantes. Decir que estoy hecha una mierda es quedarse corta. Lo único que tengo claro es que volver a Raccoon me hará olvidar el mal trago que pasé. La rutina me hará desconectar y recuperar el ritmo.

Sin embargo, no puedo quitarme de la cabeza la sensación de que tengo que hacer algo por mi padre. La conversación con el abogado no fue demasiado alentadora que digamos. Piensa que es imposible que lo condenen a muerte, que el sistema funciona de forma que se condene a los culpables en relación a su delito.

Lo que él no sé si sabe es que mi padre es uno de los ladrones más reputados y buscados de toda Lousiana. Lo único que podemos hacer es conseguir una pena que no implique pasar por el suplicio de ver a mi padre sufrir.

Chris me sigue mirando. Está esperando una respuesta. Miro de un lado a otro con desconfianza. Chris ha sido un compañero que siempre me ha tendido la mano, pasara lo que pasase. Hemos compartido muchos momentos juntos, íntimos. Es alguien digno de confianza.

-Oye, Chris –me pongo algo más seria -. Sé que tanto tú como los demás miembros del equipo tenéis muchas preguntas desde que me visteis desactivar bombas o abrir una puerta… Hay muchas cosas que no me he atrevido a contar por miedo, por sentirme rechazada… Has demostrado ser un compañero digno de confianza. Quiero contarte algunas cosas de mí que muy pocos saben… -me detengo unos instantes para observar a Chris. Me escucha en silencio, sin perder detalle de lo que digo -. Lo único que te pido… es que no me juzgues mal.

Chris guarda silencio. Me gustaría saber qué es lo que está pensando. No sé si mis palabras le habrán infundido algún tipo de miedo o duda. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor haberme quedado callada y seguir manteniendo mi secreto.

-Claro que sí. Soy todo oídos.

Suspiro aliviada. Sus palabras me tranquilizan en gran medida. Vuelvo a beber y me quedo en silencio, pensando por dónde puedo empezar.

Esto es todo por esta semana. ¡Nos vemos!


	61. Chapter 61

Observo a Jill beber en silencio. La verdad es que no sé muy bien qué pensar. Sus palabras me han dejado un tanto sorprendido. Sé que de algún modo todo lo que sabe no lo aprendió en la Delta Force ni en el entrenamiento básico.

Pero lo que más me sorprende es que haya decidido confiar en mí antes que en otro. Por lo que Jill me ha dicho, poca gente conoce lo que va a contarme. Estoy intrigado en cierto modo.

-Bueno… ¿por dónde empiezo? –comienza diciendo Jill un tanto pensativa -. Mi padre es un inmigrante francés que llegó hace casi treinta años a Nueva Orleans para buscarse la vida. Nueva Orleans es una antigua colonia francesa, así que no le costó mucho adaptarse. Allí conoció a mi madre, aunque nunca pude ponerle cara –se detiene unos segundos como si estuviera calibrando qué decir a continuación. Yo sigo en silencio -. Mi madre murió durante el parto, y mi padre se encargó de criarme. Nunca me ha abandonado ni me ha faltado de nada. Cuando tenía un año mi padre conoció a una mujer, y estuvimos conviviendo con ella. Yo apenas recuerdo gran cosa. Sólo sé que gracias a ella me gusta el piano.

-Y muy bien que lo tocas por cierto –añado provocando una tímida sonrisa en mi compañera. Todavía recuerdo cómo los acordes de las notas que estaba tocando me despertaron. Fue una noche intensa.

-El caso es que esta mujer se puso enferma… y murió.

-Vaya, lo siento mucho –intento animarla dándole unas palmadas en el hombro. Sé muy bien lo que es estar solo.

-Mi padre hizo todo lo que estuvo en su mano para sacarme adelante. Sé que había veces que se quedaba sin comer para darme a mí lo poco que tenía. No puedo reprocharle nada. Siempre me ha apoyado en todo, y fue él uno de los que me convenció para que me uniera a los S.T.A.R.S. Pero mucho antes ya empecé mi formación… -se levanta del taburete -. Voy un momento al servicio. Ahora te contaré dónde aprendí todo lo que sé… pero te voy a dejar una pista.

Pasa por mi lado, demasiado cerca, y la veo perderse por el pasillo que conduce a los servicios. Me pongo a mirar de un lado a otro. Debo parecer estúpido. ¿A qué pista se refiere? Desde luego luego que no creo que se refiera a trabajar en un bar.

La verdad es que muchos de los que conozco han tenido un pasado bastante turbio. Comprendo perfectamente por todo lo que ha pasado Jill. Mis padres fallecieron en un accidente de tráfico cuando yo tenía ocho años. Claire tenía tres, y desde entonces he sentido que mi deber es protegerla.

Nuestros abuelos se ocuparon de nosotros hasta que fallecieron, y desde ese momento mi principal preocupación ha sido el cuidado de Claire. Veo que Jill vuelve. Todavía sigo pensando en lo que ha intentado decirme. No le encuentro mucho sentido. Lo mismo está jugando al despiste.

Se sienta a mi lado y me quedo observándola. Mira su teléfono y frunce el ceño.

-Oye, ¿tienes cobertura? –me pregunta sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

Echo mano de mi teléfono, y entonces me doy cuenta de algo que me hace temblar. ¡No encuentro mi cartera! Miro en el otro bolsillo… ¡y tampoco está! Me pongo nervioso. Se me ha tenido que caer por algún lado del bar.

Miro al suelo, pero no la encuentro por ningún lado.

-¿Qué te pasa? –me pregunta Jill mientras sigo buscando. Joder, es increíble que se me haya perdido.

-No encuentro la cartera. Se me ha debido caer por aquí.

Escucho un golpe en la barra. Levanto la cabeza y veo mi cartera en el mostrador. Tardo unos segundos en comprender lo que ha pasado. Jill me la ha quitado… y no me he dado ni cuenta.

-Deberías estar más atento –me dice apurando los últimos tragos de su bebida. Me quedo mirándola sin saber qué decir.

-Tú… ¿Cómo… lo has hecho?

Jill me mira y sonríe tímidamente. Cojo la cartera y vuelvo a guardarla. Es increíble la velocidad y la discreción con la que ha actuado; es que ni me he enterado.

-Olvidas un detalle… Bueno, más bien porque no lo sabes –se detiene unos instantes… y nuestras miradas se cruzan. Sé que lo que va a decirme es importante -. Mi padre es Dick Valentine… uno de los mejores ladrones de toda Lousiana… Actualmente está en prisión cumpliendo condena.

Me quedo boquiabierto. ¿El padre de Jill un ladrón? Joder, de todas las posibilidades ésa era la que menos esperaba. Si su padre era un ladrón… quiere decir que Jill aprendió ciertas cosas de él.

-Por si te lo estás preguntando… Él me enseñó todo lo que sabe: forzar cerraduras, caminar sin hacer ruido, extraer objetos sin que el objetivo se diera cuenta… Y muchas otras cosas –continúa hablando algo más seria. Puedo sentir el miedo al rechazo que tiene -. Él quería que siguiera sus pasos… Yo estaba dispuesta… Pero un día cometió un error y lo pillaron.

Vuelvo a guardar silencio. No me salen las palabras. Todo esto me ha pillado por sorpresa. Jamás hubiera imaginado que Jill ha aprendido todo eso para prepararse para ser ladrona. Ahora entiendo en parte por qué era tan reticente a contar algo de su pasado.

-Y tú… ¿te viste involucrada de algún modo? –le pregunto sin querer conocer la respuesta. No creo que la hubieran dejado entrar si sabían que estaba siendo buscada.

-Bueno… La policía desconfiaba de mí –responde con total sinceridad -. Me consideraban cómplice, pero no encontraron pruebas que me involucraran.

Su mirada se vuelve seria. Sé que para ella todo esto debió ser un auténtico suplicio. Me pregunto si Irons y el capitán Wesker estarán al tanto de todo. Lo más seguro es que sí. Yo estoy hecho un completo lío.

-¿Lo sabían en la Delta Force? Quiero decir… -intento suavizar un poco mi tono. No quiero acusarla de nada; Jill ha demostrado que es una pieza importante en el equipo.

-Algo intuían. Sabían quién era mi padre, y no creo que les costara mucho atar cabos… Pero nunca me preguntaron. Sólo tenían en cuenta mis habilidades.

-¿Y decidiste venirte a los S.T.A.R.S. para… hacer borrón y cuenta nueva?

Jill me sonríe. La verdad es que recibir tanta información me está trastocando todos los esquemas.

-En parte sí –contesta mi compañera sin dejar de observarme. Ya no recordaba lo mucho que esos ojos grises llaman mi atención -. Mi capitán era consciente de que mis habilidades estaban muy por encima de lo que exigía la unidad… y me propuso cambiar de aires. Me habló de los S.T.A.R.S., y me gustó la idea. Mi padre también me recomendó buscar otro lugar donde trabajar, porque, bueno, pensaba que la policía acabaría tarde o temprano por cogerme a mí también. Y bueno… hay otro motivo.

Se detiene unos instantes, como dudando. Me quedo esperando, pero sigue callada. Su gesto se ha vuelto más triste, como si recordara algo que no le hiciera mucha gracia. No sé si debo animarla a que continúe o esperar.

-En Nueva Orleans tuve una pareja que pertenecía también a la Delta Force –me explica con tono apagado. Joder, creo que estoy empezando a imaginar quién fue el que intentó matarla -. Al principio todo iba muy bien, pero empezó a mostrar su verdadera cara: la de un hombre violento que bebía bastante… Creo que yo también empecé a beber para olvidar un poco todo lo que estaba pasando…

Sigo en silencio. La verdad es que ahora empiezo a entender mucho mejor por qué nunca ha hablado sobre su pasado; todos lo hemos hecho alguna vez.

-Un día llegó bastante borracho a casa –sigue contándome con bastante pausa y dolor. No puedo ni imaginar por lo que tuvo que pasar -. Tuvimos un enfrentamiento, como tantas otras veces, pero esta vez fue demasiado lejos… Intentó pegarme y violarme.

Mi cara debe ser un completo poema. ¿Quién sería capaz de hacer algo así? Un loco hijo de puta sin escrúpulos. Se me pone la carne de gallina al pensar en que eso mismo le puede pasar a Claire.

-Joder… -no sé qué decir -. Y… y… ¿lo denunciaste?

-Sí… Yo estaba a punto de terminar el entrenamiento básico. La Delta Force lo echó en cuanto tuvo conocimiento de la denuncia… Me dijo que me lo haría pagar algún día… y casi lo consigue.

-Es un cabrón bastante presistente –opino asintiendo en silencio -. Apuesto a que volvió para cobrarse su venganza… Pero tú eres una mujer muy dura, y estoy seguro de que salió con el rabo entre las piernas.

-Más que eso –responde Jill sonriendo un poco. Me encanta hacerla sonreír -. Le dejé claro que conmigo no se juega… Hasta le di un mordisco en… ya sabes.

-¡Auuuuuuu! –exclamo con un gesto de dolor. No creo que haya nada más doloroso en el mundo -. Joder… tuvo que ver las estrellas.

-Más que eso –contesta Jill riéndose -. Salió bastante humillado, con su orgullo masculino por los suelos.

-Recuérdame que no me meta nunca contigo.

Tardo un rato en recomponerme. Sé que cuando estás en peligro recurres a todo lo que sea necesario para defenderte. Para los tíos nuestra cosa es sagrada, y si nos hacen daño ahí… ¡Ah! Creo que todavía no me he recuperado de la impresión.

La verdad es que voy a tener mucho en lo que pensar. Lo único que tengo claro es que no voy a darle de lado a Jill de ninguna manera. Es mi compañera. Me ha demostrado que es una persona digna de confianza… y juzgarla por su pasado no me parece justo.

-Chris… Gracias por escucharme… Lo necesitaba.

La observo con una sonrisa. Ya tengo mucha experiencia con Claire, y sé cuánto valora una mujer que sepan escucharla en todo momento.

-Para algo están los amigos –veo que coge sus cosas -. ¿Ya te marchas?

-Sí, iré a ver a Tom –responde mi compañera deteniéndose a mi lado -. Te veo mañana.

Se acerca y me da un beso en la mejilla. La veo alejarse sin apartar la mirada ni un instante. ¿Por qué es tan complicado tratar con una mujer? Pasan los días… y estoy cada vez más confundido.

* * *

Bueno, parece que las aguas están volviendo a su cauce... Quién sabe lo que puede pasar... Ahora ya no hay secretos, o al menos, parte de los secretos han salido a la luz. Lamento decir que... ¡nos estamos acercando al final de la historia! Parece increíble después de más de un año por aquí... Pero bueno todo llega a su fin. Espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo. ¡Hasta la próxima semana!


	62. Chapter 62

Ya hemos llegado al mes de mayo. Apenas me he dado cuenta de lo rápido que ha pasado el tiempo. Llevo casi un año y medio ya en Raccoon City, y debo decir que las cosas están funcionando genial.

No estamos agobiados de trabajo, aunque sí es verdad que cada vez nos dan más responsabilidades. Lo agradezco en parte. Mantenernos ocupados me hace estar alerta constantemente.

Estoy en el despacho leyendo unos informes sobre unas disputas que se llevan produciendo varias semanas entre bandas rivales que comercializan con coches robados. El R.P.D. ha recibido varias denuncias de algunos dueños a los que les eran robados sus vehículos en diferentes puntos de la ciudad.

De este caso se debería estar ocupando el departamento de tráfico, pero no. Aquí estamos nosotros sacándoles las castañas del fuego porque "tienen mucho trabajo acumulado". Los he visto, y lo más que hacen es poner alguna que otra multa.

La sala está bastante silenciosa. El capitán Wesker se ha ausentado unos momentos, y nos ha dejado al cargo de la situación. Miro a través de la pantalla a Chris. Está hablando en voz baja con Barry. Sea lo que sea, ambos parecen muy concentrados.

Suspiro cansada. Echo de menos entrar en acción. Hace muchísimo que no participamos en una operación. Me voy a empezar a oxidar como no nos asignen algo importante pronto. No sé por qué, pero creo que Irons está más pendiente que nunca de nosotros.

Supervisa todos nuestros movimientos, pide informes diarios a los capitanes de lo que hacemos. Es un poco cansino a veces. Hasta el capitán Wesker parece estar hartándose de él.

La puerta del despacho se abre, y el capitán aparece por ella con su habitual gesto tranquilo. Se acerca a mí.

-Jill, el capitán Marini me ha pedido que vayas al vestíbulo para recibir al nuevo miembro del equipo Bravo –me informa como si estuviera dando el tiempo. Lo miro sorprendida -. Es una chica. Te espera en el vestíbulo.

Mi sorpresa debe ser tal porque tardo más segundos de la cuenta en reaccionar. El resto del equipo mira al capitán del mismo modo. No nos habían dicho nada de la llegada de otro miembro… y a decir verdad ya era hora.

Hace mucho tiempo que Enrico lleva pidiendo un especialista médico o biólogo para su equipo… y parece que por fin lo han encontrado.

-Claro… Voy enseguida –logro decir cuando recupero la compostura.

Me levanto de la silla y me dirijo hacia la puerta siendo observada por la mayoría del equipo. ¡Una chica! ¡Qué bien! Por fin voy a dejar de estar sola, aunque a decir verdad ya hace bastante que me acostumbré a ser la única mujer. Me coloco bien el pelo mientras camino con paso ligero hacia el vestíbulo.

Espero poder aportarle mi experiencia a la nueva, aunque quizá sea mayor que yo y me saque años de experiencia. En fin, debo procurar ser amistosa y quitarle los nervios del estreno. Aún recuerdo como si fuera ayer la primera vez que pisé esta comisaría… y lo nerviosa que estaba.

Abro las puertas que conducen a la entrada y observo detenidamente la sala. Hay mucha gente de paisano y algún que otro poli rellenando papales y atendiendo a los ciudadanos.

Hay un tipo esposado en uno de los sillones cerca de la entrada diciéndole algo al guardia que está a su lado, que lo manda a callar constantemente. Y unos asientos más para allá veo a una chica de pelo castaño claro y corto mirando de un lado a otro.

No puede ser ella. No debe tener más de dieciocho años; nadie con esa edad sería capaz de terminar los estudios y superar el entrenamiento básico. ¡Si parece una niña! Sin embargo, por más que miro no veo a nadie más que parezca estar esperándome.

Maldita sea. ¿Wesker me ha pedido que haga de niñera? ¿Será una broma?

Doy unos dubitativos pasos hacia la joven llamando su atención. Por más que la miro sigue sin encajarme con un nuevo miembro del equipo: camisa vaquera, chaqueta negra y unas botas y pantalones a juego. Parece una adolescente rebelde.

-¿Eres la nuevo miembro del equipo Bravo? –le pregunto sin estar muy segura. No me encaja para nada con el perfil que suele haber por la comisaría.

La chica me mira y se levanta mientras asiente un tanto nerviosa. ¿Así me sentí yo mi primer día? Tal vez, o puede que incluso peor.

-Sí, me llamo Rebecca Chambers –se presenta la chica tendiéndome la mano. Yo se la estrecho con una sonrisa. Ya era hora de que dejara de ser la única mujer -. Esperaba que el capitán viniera a recibirme…

Su acento es un tanto extraño, muy profundo. No parece que su familia sea estadounidense. La verdad es que creo que muchos de nosotros tenemos mezclas de diferentes países a pesar de haber nacido aquí.

-Tu equipo anda un poco liado últimamente, pero no te preocupes que en breve los conocerás –respondo queriendo mostrarle a esta joven que no debe dejarse impresionar por nada -. Yo soy Jill Valentine, del equipo Alpha.

-Anda, entonces eres mi superiora –añade Rebecca pensativa -. Entonces… el tipo ése de las gafas es tu jefe.

Me río sin poder evitarlo; desde luego que esta chica tiene sentido del humor. Tal vez debería dejar a un lado verla como una joven inocente y despistada y considerarla como una más. Si está aquí es por algo.

-El capitán Wesker es un auténtico profesional –le digo estando completamente segura de mi afirmación -. Pero tranquila, que Enrico te hará sentir como una más en el equipo Bravo… -me detengo unos instantes sin saber qué hacer. Recuerdo que primero me entrevistó Irons, y luego me presentaron a mis compañeros -. ¿Ya te ha visto el jefe Irons?

No puedo evitar mostrar una mueca de desagrado al pensar en él. Ese asqueroso no desaprovecha la oportunidad para desprestigiar nuestro trabajo y estar constantemente sometiéndonos a presión.

-No. Me dijeron que no se encontraba en la comisaría en estos momentos, y que me vería más tarde –responde la nueva miembro del equipo Bravo negando en silencio.

Me quedo pensativa. Es bastante raro que Irons abandone el edificio si no es para asistir a un evento o a un lugar donde su presencia sea requerida.

-Tienes suerte de momento… -comento un tanto distraída. No sé si será buena idea meterle el miedo en el cuerpo antes de que conozca al tirano -. Bueno, voy a enseñarte un poco la comisaría para que te vayas haciendo a la idea de lo complicado que es moverse por aquí.

-¿Estás de broma? –pregunta Rebecca con el ceño fruncido. Yo sonrío ampliamente.

-Créeme… la comisaría es el edificio más liante que he visto jamás –contesto llevándome una mano al corazón. La chica sonríe -. Oye… si no es mucha indiscreción… ¿cuántos años tienes?

-Dieciocho –responde Rebecca con orgullo -. Me licencié en bioquímica hace unos meses, y superé la semana pasada el entrenamiento básico.

Me quedo boquiabierta. ¿Dieciocho? ¿Ha dicho dieciocho? ¡Parece imposible! ¿Cómo ha sido esta chica capaz de sacarse todo eso teniendo dieciocho años? ¿Estoy ante un cerebrito?

-Me prometieron que en unos meses tendría un laboratorio a mi disposición para poder investigar virus y diferentes sustancias –me explica la chica al ver que soy incapaz de pronunciar palabra -. Siempre he soñado con estar en un laboratorio.

Eso me desconcierta aún más. ¿No se supone que estaban buscando a un médico para completar el equipo? Sinceramente, no sé cómo va a encajar esta chica en el equipo.

-Guau… Me dejas sin palabras –logro decir cuando más o menos he recuperado la compostura -. Deberías tener cuidado con los lagartos que puede haber por aquí –comento al ver a unos polis mirar detenidamente a la nueva -. Cuando ven carne fresca… se lanzan a por ella.

Mi comentario la hace reír, y vuelvo a verla como una joven despreocupada que va a empezar su primer trabajo. Joder, que con cinco años menos que yo ya está licenciada y todo.

Decido enseñarle primero los vestuarios antes de ir al despacho para que la conozca el resto del equipo Alpha. Charlar con ella me hace ver que estoy ante una persona seria y muy inteligente.

Sigo teniendo muchas dudas respecto a sus capacidades de combate. Es una novata… hay que darle tiempo.

* * *

Me quito una capa de sudor de la frente mientras me doy la vuelta en la cama. No sé qué hora es, pero todavía no hay suficiente claridad para que sea de día. Sé que tendría que seguir con mi rutina y mantenerme despierto por la madrugada.

Pero estoy tan cansado después de haberme metido una soberana paliza en el gimnasio… Lo necesitaba en cierta medida. Suspiro resignado contemplando el techo. Últimamente me cuesta coger el sueño. Quizá aún estoy asimilando el cambio de horario.

Mi móvil vibra en la mesita de noche. Me sobresalto. Joder. ¿Quién será a esta hora? Me estremezco al pensar que puede ser Claire y estiro el brazo para alcanzar el teléfono. Lo último que quiero ahora es que me reclamen en la comisaría.

Pero mi sorpresa es mayúscula cuando veo reflejado el nombre de Billy Rabbitson, un antiguo colega del instituto que estaba estudiando para ser científico. Lo último que sé de él es que había encontrado trabajo en una planta química de Umbrella en Chicago.

¿Y por qué me llama ahora? Hace meses que no sé absolutamente nada de él… y si me está llamando a las cinco de la mañana es porque algo gordo le ha pasado.

-¿Billy? –acepto la llamada con dedos temblorosos y la voz un poco ronca. No escucho nada al principio al otro lado, pero entonces la voz de mi amigo me llega lejana, ansiosa.

-Chris… escucha atentamente… No tengo mucho tiempo… -la súplica en su voz y su desesperación me hacen ver que se encuentra en problemas -. Ha… ha pasado… algo terrible… no… no puedo explicártelo detenidamente… me…

Billy se queda en silencio. Me estoy empezando a acojonar… y bastante. Lo único que espero es que no sea ninguna broma pesada.

-¿Qué está pasando Billy?

-Voy a ser rápido… Me tienen vigilado, Chris. Desde que vi… -vuelve a detenerse, como si el miedo al que está sometido le impidiera articular palabra -. Van a pasar cosas terribles… la policía es la única que puede detener esta locura…

-¿A qué te refieres? –cada vez entiendo menos. Mi corazón está en un puño.

-Chris…

-¡Manos arriba! –oigo la voz de otro que no es Billy. Acto seguido se oyen disparos.

-¡Billy! –grito con todas mis fuerzas y con un nudo en la garganta.

¡Dios! ¿Qué demonios está pasando? Vuelvo a insistir, pero la comunicación se corta. Maldita sea. Observo la pantalla en silencio, pensando en todas y cada una de las palabras que me ha dicho Billy.

Está muerto tío… Alguien le ha disparado para silenciarle. Debía ser algo muy importante para llegar a tal extremo. ¿Y si tiene algo que ver… con la corporación?

Umbrela genera miles de puestos al año en Raccoon City. Se dice que más de un sesenta por ciento de la población está a nómina de la compañía… Todos los años realiza generosas donaciones para que la ciudad pueda seguir prosperando… No tiene sentido.

¿A qué se refería con eso de que había pasado algo terrible? ¿Un accidente o algo de eso? ¿Y qué quería decir con eso de que iban a pasar desgracias?

Por más que lo pienso sigo sin encontrar una respuesta. Todo es tan confuso… ¿Debería poner en aviso al capitán y al resto del equipo?

Lo pienso unos segundos. No tengo pruebas ni nada para demostrar las acusaciones de Billy. Todo este asunto me inquieta… y mucho. Y entonces caigo en la cuenta: ¿y si los asesinos descubren que Billy estaba hablando conmigo y vienen a por mí porque piensan que me lo ha contado todo?

Me llevo las manos a la cabeza. Estoy hecho un completo lío. Lo único que sé es que debo mantenerme alerta desde este momento. No estaría de más echarle un ojo a Umbrella para investigarla más a fondo.

No sé por qué, pero me da que lo que ha pasado es lo suficientemente grave como para tenerlo en cuenta. Si antes no podía dormir ahora se me ha quitado todo el sueño.

Me levanto aún a oscuras y me acerco a la ventana. No se escucha absolutamente nada en la calle. Un reflejo de cómo siento ahora mismo: vacío y preocupado por el destino de ese muchacho de sonrisa permanente llamado Billy Rabbitson.

* * *

Bueno, os cuento un poco porque no sé por qué no me deja poner comentarios al principio T_T Nos hemos trasladado a poco antes del incidente de la mansión Spencer. Para los últimos capítulos he decidido incluir los puntos de vista de Chris y Jill en el mismo capítulo, dado que transcurren prácticamente en el mismo tiempo. Este capítulo ha sido una excusa para presentar a Rebecca y descubrir cómo empezó a filtrarse el virus. ¡Gracias por leer y nos vemos la próxima semana!


	63. Chapter 63

¡Hola mis fieles y queridos lectores! Me despido de vosotros entre lágrimas... ¡ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO! NO APTO PARA MENORES :D

Hoy hay mucho ajetreo en la comisaría, y la verdad es que no sé qué es lo que pasa. Me uno al corrillo de Barry y Joseph para ver si pesco algo y me entero de alguna novedad.

Chris está pegado a la pantalla de su ordenador mirando sin parar página tras página. No sé qué estará buscando, pero algo de lo nuestro parece que no. A decir verdad lleva unas semanas bastante raro. Está más serio de lo habitual, apenas bromea, como si su cabeza estuviera en otra parte.

No he hablado mucho con él, aunque tampoco parece que esté por la labor. Joseph se marcha del despacho y me quedo apoyada en el quicio de la puerta. El capitán tuvo que acudir a una llamada de Irons que no podía esperar. Espero que no haya pasado nada grave.

-¿Sabes algo de lo que se trae Chris entre manos? –me pregunta Barry con un susurro que sólo yo soy capaz de escuchar. Además, Chris está tan concentrado en lo suyo que dudo que nos preste atención.

Niego en silencio cruzándome de brazos. Si Barry ha sido incapaz de sacarle una palabra, yo lo voy a tener imposible.

Todo está demasiado silencioso. Hasta Brad está callado mientras comprueba el equipo de comunicaciones. Lo normal es que esté dando berridos mientras comprueba los canales y los auriculares entre otras cosas.

-¿Y cómo va la cosa entre vosotros? –me vuelve a preguntar Barry con un tono de voz bajo. Frunzo el ceño.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Bueno… ya sabes… Supongo que ya no lo ves del mismo modo.

Miro alternativamente a Barry y a Chris. Lo cierto es que tiene más razón que un santo. Desde que hicimos el amor aquella noche no he parado de darle vueltas a qué iba a ser de nosotros.

Si es verdad que hemos intentado mantener la compostura y comportarnos como dos adultos. Seguimos actuando como casi siempre, aunque debo reconocer que me siento un poco incómoda cuando estamos a solas.

-Ahora mismo estoy centrada en mi trabajo al cien por cien –le confieso con total tranquilidad -. Además… tengo a Tom.

No nos vemos mucho últimamente por mis turnos y porque Tom va a empezar los exámenes finales. Por más que intento mantener la serenidad, los fantasmas vuelven de alguna manera para recordarme que debo pagar de alguna manera por lo que hice.

Mi salvación viene por la esquina: el capitán Wesker y Joseph se acercan al despacho. El capitán viene bastante serio, más de lo habitual. Me pregunto cómo le habrá ido con Irons. Por su gesto imagino que mal.

-Entremos. Tengo algo importante que deciros –nos ordena Wesker pasando por mi lado con cara de circunstancias. ¿Qué habrá pasado?

Intercambio una mirada de incertidumbre con Barry. Tiene que ser algo muy gordo para que convoque esta reunión sin avisar previamente. Entro en el despacho, y Chris me mira mientras camino hacia mi asiento.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –me pregunta casi con un susurro. Me encojo de hombros.

-Imagino que Irons le habrá cantado las cuarenta sobre algo.

Chris muestra una mueca de desagrado y miramos al capitán. Está de pie tras su mesa mirando unos papeles. Dirige su mirada hacia nosotros.

-El jefe Irons va a dar una rueda de prensa en cinco minutos –nos cuenta con calma, como si fuera de lo más normal del mundo. Pero lo cierto es que ese capullo sólo quiere alardear cuando sale beneficiado -. Nos ha convocado a todos en la sala de conferencias.

Me quedo boquiabierta. ¿He oído bien? ¡Los S.T.A.R.S. van a entrar en acción! No hay otra explicación. Comparto una mirada de esperanza con Chris. Ya era hora de que nos sacaran un poco. Sólo espero que no haya pasado nada demasiado grave.

Cinco minutos después estamos al fondo de la sala de conferencias. Siento mucha curiosidad por saber qué es eso tan importante que Irons tiene que contar… y lo más sorprendente es que cuenta con nosotros.

Miro a Chris. Sigue igual de serio que los días anteriores. Parece incluso hasta estar un poco tenso. Lo entiendo en parte. No sabemos exactamente a qué nos enfrentamos, y conociendo a Irons, podemos esperar cualquier cosa.

El jefe Irons aparece instantes después ante las numerosas cámaras y periodistas que han acudido a la llamada. Esto empieza a no gustarme. Tiene que ser algo verdaderamente importante.

La secretaria le dice algo a Irons y éste se acerca al atril con unos folios en la mano. Se aclara la garganta y mira a las cámaras. Le encanta toda esta parafernalia.

-Buenas tardes. No hubiera convocado esta rueda de prensa si lo que ha ocurrido no fuera de vital importancia –comienza diciendo Irons mirando alternativamente a las cámaras y periodistas. Joder, cada vez estoy más segura de que algo muy gordo ha pasado -. Ayer por la tarde recibimos un aviso del servicio de rescate de las montañas Arklays. Dos niñas desaparecieron mientras acampaban en la zona con sus familiares –trago saliva con dificultad. No quiero seguir oyendo más -. Tras una ardua búsqueda por parte del equipo de rescate y de algunos voluntarios… lamentamos comunicar… que esta mañana… han aparecido los cadáveres de las dos chicas muertas.

Me quedo boquiabierta, y no puedo hacer otra cosa que ver cómo la mayoría de los periodistas se levantan cuchicheando y haciendo preguntas que no puedo entender. Miro a Chris y a Barry. Están tan consternados como yo.

¿Por qué no se nos informó de la desaparición de las chicas? Estábamos de turno de tarde; lo normal es que nos hubieran pasado el informe o cualquier otra cosa.

-¿Cuál ha sido la causa de la muerte de las chicas? –pregunta uno de los periodistas desde la primera fila.

-La autopsia ha revelado que ambas chicas murieron tras romperse la yugular, y como consecuencia, la pérdida de sangre les produjo graves heridas de las que no pudieron recuperarse -explica Irons intentando hacerse el importante. Hasta en este tipo de situaciones es capaz de sacar su peor versión -. Fueron víctimas posiblemente de algún animal salvaje.

Más murmullos. Es cierto que por las montañas viven muchos animales, y que cualquiera de ellos atacara a las chicas por protección o para alimentarse. Sin el informe sólo puedo sacar conjeturas.

-¿Está totalmente confirmado que fueron atacadas por un animal? –pregunta otro periodista con una camisa blanca y el pelo recogido con una coleta. Me suena de haberlo visto en la tele.

-El informe es aún muy confuso. Sólo conocemos la causa de la muerte, y tenemos el testimonio de algunos testigos. Hasta nuevo avances no puedo responder a más preguntas.

-¿La policía ha tomado medidas desde el aviso?

-Se ha acordonado la zona y puesto vigilancia las veinticuatro horas del día para ver si los agresores mantienen su modus operandi –hace una breve pausa -. Esta situación requiere que los mejores estén al mando, y por ello he decidido que los S.T.A.R.S. se hagan cargo de la situación desde este momento. Toda la comisaría y la ciudad de Raccoon City confiamos en el buen hacer de estos muchachos.

La confesión me pilla por sorpresa, y creo que al resto del equipo también. Joseph parpadea varias veces, como si no diera crédito. Barry se queda boquiabierto, y Chris sigue igual de serio que siempre.

Tal vez debería hablar con él e intentar averiguar qué es lo que le pasa. Me da la sensación de que sabe algo que no quiere que nadie más sepa.

-¿Qué se sabe de la identidad de las víctimas? –pregunta un periodista que está sentado en la última fila. Espero que no sea nadie conocido.

-Lamento comunicar que las víctimas son dos niñas de unos seis y ocho años –responde Irons con un tono de voz que intenta ser solemne, pero a mí no me engaña -. Sus padres pasaron esta mañana a identificar los cadáveres… Becky y Priscilla McGee…

Siento que las fuerzas me abandonan y que me falta el aire. ¡No, no puede ser! Me dejo caer en una de las sillas que hay a mi lado y me llevo las manos a la cabeza. Oigo unas voces lejanas, pero no les hago caso.

En mi cabeza sólo están las imágenes de esas dos criaturas que una vez me pidieron que rescatara a su cachorro perdido. Unas chicas que muchas veces cuando llegaban del colegio me traían flores y me daban su cariño.

¿Quién sería capaz de hacer daño a dos niñas inocentes? Algo en mi interior me dice que tengo la responsabilidad de buscar respuestas y encontrar al culpable.

-Jill, ¿estás bien? –me pregunta Chris poniéndome una mano en la frente -. Te has quedado blanca como la pared.

Y por primera vez me doy cuenta de que todo el equipo está a mi alrededor, mirándome. Espero no haber montado un numerito. Saco la poca fuerza que me queda y miro a Chris.

-Chris… estas niñas… eran mis vecinas.

Chris se queda boquiabierto, al igual que el resto del equipo. No me hago a la idea de que dos criaturas tan inocentes hayan sido asesinadas. Ayer mismo las vi cuando iban con sus padres de camino a las montañas. Quién iba a pensar que sería la última vez que las vería.

Irons sigue hablando y hablando, pero le ignoro. Lo único que tengo en mente ahora mismo es que debo hacer algo para encontrar al asesino de las dulces Becky y Priscilla McGee.

Bostezo sin medida antes de darle un sorbo al café que está sobre la mesa. No duermo nada. El puñetero caso de los cojones me tiene en vilo día y noche. No paro de darle vueltas.

¿Qué diablos está pasando para que sigan desapareciendo personas y acaben muertas del mismo modo que las pequeñas Becky y Priscilla? Nos encontramos ante un asesino astuto, que sabe ocultarse y eliminar su rastro cuando la policía investiga la zona.

El R.P.D. no da abasto. Si ya de por sí tenemos un gran lío con este asesino caníbal, Irons ha empezado a hacer algunas obras por el todo el edificio, y es un auténtico coñazo; hay zonas por las que ni siquiera podemos pasar.

La prensa está constantemente encima nuestra. No paran de pedirnos explicaciones y avances en el caso a toda costa. Sé que su deber es informar, pero a veces deberían mantener la boca cerrada y dejarnos trabajar; las novedades ya llegarán.

Los informes del caso son cada vez más confusos: todas las personas desaparecidas se encontraban en los alrededores de las montañas Arklays. Todas aparecen muertas con evidentes señales de canibalismo.

Pero yo creo que hay algo más oculto en todo esto: la policía ha registrado la zona montones de veces sin resultados. Los testigos no aportan información demasiado útil. Lo único que está claro es que el principal foco de amenaza es una antigua casa propiedad de Umbrella que es el centro de todas las desapariciones.

No es casualidad. He hablado con el capitán al respecto, pero me ha asegurado que la casa lleva abandonada muchos años, que era como una especie de casa para científicos que trabajaban allí o que eran invitados por la propia corporación.

Poco sabemos de Umbrella, salvo que genera muchos puestos de trabajo en Raccoon City. Le he pedido al capitán que nos ofreciera más información sobre la compañía, pero Irons se ha negado en rotundo. Es bastante extraño cuando él mismo nos ha puesto al mando de la situación.

De pronto, mi teléfono empieza a sonar. Es extraño. Hace poco que hemos salido de trabajar, y eso me hace pensar que algo malo ha vuelto a pasar. Pero me sorprendo al ver el nombre de Jill en la pantalla.

La verdad es que últimamente ha estado más apagada de la cuenta desde que se enteró de la muerte de las dos chicas. Yo tampoco puede quitarme de la cabeza la conversación con mi antiguo colega Billy Rabbitson.

-Hola Jill. No puedo creerme que ya me estés echando de menos –bromeo intentando animarnos a los dos.

-Bueno… la verdad es que no puedo dormir. Estoy dándole vueltas a todo lo que ha pasado últimamente… Tú sigues despierto por lo que veo.

-Sí, estaba echándole un vistazo a los informes por si encuentro algo nuevo.

-Puedo ir a echarte una mano si quieres… Me servirá para estar distraída.

Lo pienso unos instantes. No sé si será buena idea. Lo cierto es que últimamente hemos estado tan ocupados con la investigación que apenas hemos tenido tiempo para charlar o hacer cualquier otra cosa. Pero no puedo sacarme fácilmente todo por lo que hemos pasado juntos.

-Tener una segunda opinión no me vendrá mal –respondo pensando que entre los dos podemos atar más cabos -. Te espero aquí.

-Perfecto. En un rato estaré allí.

Cuelgo el teléfono sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla. Todo ha sido tan caótico últimamente que apenas he tenido tiempo de poner en orden mis cosas. Ni siquiera le he dicho a Claire que se están produciendo desapariciones en el último mes; eso sólo la asustaría.

No sé cómo lo ha conseguido, pero Irons ha sido capaz de ocultar la noticia a los medio de fuera. Sólo Raccoon está al tanto de los asesinatos y la ola de terror que se ha sembrado en toda la ciudad. He podido contemplar auténticas escenas de horror en la comisaría.

Las familias piden saber toda la verdad, y estoy convencido de que no estarán tranquilos hasta que este caso se resuelva… y no parece que de momento estemos cerca.

Veinte minutos después alguien golpea en la puerta. Sin saber por qué me empiezo a poner nervioso. Joder, parezco un crío. Debo aprender a controlar mejor mis emociones, que ya tengo veinticinco años.

Pero es que con Jill es todo tan diferente… En fin. Abro la puerta, y lo primero que veo es a mi compañera con cara de haber dormido poco. Creo que ése es el aspecto que presentamos casi todos los S.T.A.R.S.

Va vestida con una cazadora vaquera, una camiseta roja que parece ser de manga corta, y unos pantalones negros que le llegan por debajo de la rodilla.

-Gracias por permitirme ayudarte… Creo que seré más útil aquí en mi sofá dormitando –me saluda Jill intentando bromear. Pero a mí no me engaña: es la que peor lo está pasando de todos.

-Eso seguro –opino sonriendo tímidamente; no estoy ni de humor para eso -. Entra. No queremos que se nos enfríen las ideas.

Jill me devuelve la sonrisa y me echo a un lado para dejarla pasar. Su colonia huele maravillosamente, evocándome todas esas veces que hemos estado juntos.

Me quito esos pensamientos de inmediato y camino hacia el sofá.

-¿Te apetece tomar algo? –le pregunto apoyando los brazos en el respaldo.

-Un café no me vendría nada mal.

-Genial… pero aquí no tengo de sabores –bromeo recordando la vez que se sirvió un café con aroma de fresas. Y luego… bueno…

Jill sonríe más ampliamente que la vez anterior y me acerco a la cocina para llenar una taza con el café que preparé antes. Vuelvo al salón y lo coloco en la mesa junto al sofá.

-¿Cómo lo llevas? –le pregunto para romper el hielo. Pero por si gesto sé que no ha conseguido avanzar demasiado.

-Los informes no son muy clarificadores –responde abriendo una de las carpetas que lleva bajo el brazo -. Oye… ¿no está Claire contigo?

-Ha encontrado trabajo en una cafetería para todo el verano –contesto sin darle mucha importancia -. Así que no tengo que hacer de niñera –observo de nuevo los documentos -. Sé que algo se esconde en esa mansión y que Umbrella lo está encubriendo.

-¿Y qué pruebas tenemos para demostrarlo? Las declaraciones, las autopsias, el escenario… todo es muy confuso.

-Lo están haciendo adrede –afirmo pensativo -. Hay algo que no quieren que descubramos.

Jill me mira bastante seria.

-Chris… es una acusación muy grave… Ya viste el pollo que te montó Irons cuando se enteró.

Muestro una mueca de desagrado. Como para olvidarlo. Procuró por todos los medios que el mayor número de polis posibles se enterara de que me estaba gritando en pleno vestíbulo de la comisaría.

Lo único que dije fue que deberíamos realizar una investigación más exhaustiva a la corporación y a la propiedad que posee en las montañas Arklays. Sé que lleva deshabitada bastante tiempo… ¿y quién dice que no hayan vuelto a ponerla en funcionamiento para reforzar algunas de sus industrias?

Umbrela posee diferentes ramas en el mercado que le generan bastantes beneficios a lo largo del año, desde la cosmética hasta la industria química. Llenos de dinero hasta los ojos y con los contactos necesarios para ejercer la tapadera. El plan perfecto.

-No sé, Chris… -sigue opinando Jill echando un vistazo por encima a los informes -. Sin pruebas sólidas, sin testigos fiables… no podemos tirarnos a la piscina de esa manera.

-Pero tú me crees… ¿verdad? –le pregunto esperanzado. Mis compañeros se han mostrado un tanto alarmados cuando oyeron mis sospechas; hasta el capitán me advirtió que tuviera cuidado.

-Ahora mismo nada me sorprende… Podría tratarse desde un grupo caníbal a unos animales introducidos ilegalmente en la ciudad –se detiene unos instantes -. Lo único que tengo claro es que debo llegar hasta el final de este asunto… sea como sea.

Unas silenciosas lágrimas bajan por sus mejillas. Sé lo mal que lo ha estado pasando tras la muerte de las hermanas McGee. Ayer volvió a desaparecer una pareja, y todo el R.P.D. está en alerta ante la posibilidad de que se repitan las desapariciones.

Abrazo a Jill sin saber bien por qué, y ella apoya su cabeza en mi hombro. Le acaricio el pelo en silencio, pensando que debería evitar malentendidos. Pero es que me siento tan bien sabiendo que estoy haciendo lo correcto.

-Chris… esto no puede seguir así –afirma Jill incorporándose un poco -. No podemos permitir que haya más muertes.

-Haremos todo lo que esté en nuestra mano para evitarlo… El capitán dijo que si volvía a repetirse entraríamos en el caso.

-¿No te parece extraño que Irons nos haya dejado a cargo? ¡Nos odia!

-Tal vez lo haya hecho para mantener contenta a la población… Quién sabe cómo trabaja la mente de ese tío.

Jill me mira y yo le sostengo la mirada. Sus ojos me indican cuánto ha sufrido a raíz de la muerte de las pequeñas Becky y Priscilla McGee. Se acerca y me da un beso en la mejilla. Su contacto es sumamente reconfortante.

Y entonces me acerco y la beso saboreando el momento. Jill no se aparta: apoya sus manos en mi cuello y me atrae aún más hacia ella. Saboreo su tacto, su contacto, sin importarme absolutamente nada.

Hacía mucho que no sentía este calor. Nuestras lenguas se encuentran y juegan ansiosas. Agarro a Jill por la cintura y la encajo en mi regazo. La beso por el cuello mientras me desabrocha el pantalón; estoy más que preparado.

Me separo y le quito la camiseta a Jill. Sus pechos, cubiertos por un sujetador, quedan libres, preparados para mí. Saco uno de ellos y lamo el pezón despacio. Jill me mordisquea el lóbulo de la oreja; me da un escalofrío de placer. Sigo chupándole los pezones mientras ella saca mi erecto miembro a través de la cremallera.

Me encanta todo este juego. Y antes de que me dé cuenta Jill me está masturbando. Primero con las manos, y luego con la boca. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás en el sofá. Cierro los ojos y disfruto de buena gana.

Jill aumenta el ritmo de la felación, y yo no puedo hacer otra cosa que disfrutar de placer. Noto que si sigue a ese ritmo me correré pronto. Golpea mi miembro con su lengua, y siento un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Joder, qué bien me siento.

Detengo a Jill en el momento exacto. Cojo unos clínex de un paquete que hay sobre la mesa y me dejo llevar sin medida. Dios, qué gusto. Sólo escucho nuestras respiraciones agitadas.

Miro a Jill, que me observa detenidamente. ¿Hemos vuelto a hacerlo? Me siento muy culpable. Yo estoy libre, pero ella… Joder, qué me encanta meterme en líos. Sé que esto es algo que queda entre nosotros dos, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que tarde o temprano se puede descubrir.

Tal vez lo mejor sea que nos centremos en lo verdaderamente importante y nos comportemos como auténticos profesionales. Aunque siempre me gusta satisfacer a mis mujeres… y creo que ésta no va a ser una excepción.

Bajo de mi coche en el aparcamiento de la comisaría sumida en mis propios pensamientos. Chris y yo volvimos a retozarnos anoche… y lo peor de todo es que los dos parecíamos quererlo. ¿Y si entre nosotros existe algo más que una amistad?

No me he parado a pensarlo hasta ahora. Lo único que tengo claro es que no puedo seguir jugando con Tom de esta manera; debo decirle la verdad y pagar las consecuencias de mis acciones.

Pero joder… qué bien me quedé después de los jueguecitos entre Chris y yo. Ya me di cuenta que no hace falta acostarse con alguien para disfrutar plenamente. Veo que la mayoría del equipo ya ha llegado… aunque veo demasiados coches. ¿Está el equipo Bravo aquí también?

Si se ha producido alguna novedad… creo que tendrían que habernos avisado. Hoy no está el capitán Wesker, así que tenemos que apañárnoslas solos. Chris y yo estuvimos recogiendo algo de información anoche, y esperamos que sea de utilidad.

Me dirijo hacia los vestuarios escuchando bastante jaleo dentro. Definitivamente el equipo Bravo está aquí también… y eso me hace sospechar que ha pasado algo. Abro la puerta y me encuentro a Kenneth y a Forest con el uniforme, a Enrico haciendo algunas comprobaciones a su equipo, y a Rebecca y a Richard charlando en uno de los bancos.

De mi equipo sólo veo a Chris, que está cogiendo su uniforme, el que llevamos dentro de la comisaría.

-¿Qué hace aquí el equipo Bravo? –le pregunto echando un vistazo a mi alrededor; parece que van en serio. Edward tiene un mapa de lo que parecen ser las montañas Arklays.

-Han desaparecido dos alpinistas –responde mi compañero cogiendo sus botas y con un gesto solemne -. Irons ha decidido que pasemos a la acción.

Lo miro sorprendida. Desde luego que esto era lo último que esperaba… ¡y encima tenemos que conformarnos con mirar!

-Sin rencores, Jill –me interrumpe el pensamiento Forest pasando por nuestro lado -. Irons ha pensado que somos los más adecuados, y nos ha mandado a capturar al culpable mientras vosotros os quedáis engordando culo.

-Pues si ves al cabrón que ha montado todo esto… dale una buena patada de mi parte –respondo mientras Chris ríe a mi lado un tanto tenso.

-¡Vamos, gente; se acabó la cháchara! ¡En marcha! –exclama Enrico llamando la atención de todo el equipo Bravo, que se marcha del vestuario.

Los observo salir con una sensación amarga. Le sonrío a Rebecca cuando pasa por mi lado, pero va tan nerviosa que apenas me presta atención. Suspiro resignada. Sólo espero que la misión no se vaya al traste.

Chris y yo nos quedamos solos. Se forma un incómodo silencio mientras abro mi taquilla para coger mi ropa. Por el rabillo del ojo observo que Chris me mira, como si quisiera decirme algo. Espero que no sea otra disculpa, porque ayer ya lo hizo cinco o seis veces… y todas las veces le respondí que somos adultos, y que ambos asumimos la responsabilidad.

-Oye, Jill… -lo miro. Su gesto parece bastante preocupado -. Hay algo que me ronda la cabeza desde hace un tiempo… No se lo he contado a nadie… y creo que podría ser importante para la investigación.

Su confesión me pilla por sorpresa. ¿Sabe algo y no ha dicho absolutamente nada? Desde luego que eso no encaja con la personalidad de Chris. Me siento a su lado tras cerrar la taquilla; suerte que el capitán no está hoy.

-Ya sabes que desde hace tiempo sospecho que Umbrella tiene algo que ver en esto –asiento lentamente. Por supuesto que lo sé; hasta Irons conoce su versión… y no es que le guste precisamente -. Pues verás… resulta que el día antes de la desaparición de las hermanas McGee recibí una llamada a las cinco de la mañana de un antiguo colega que empezó a trabajar para Umbrella en Chicago. Se llamaba Billy Rabbitson –sigo escuchando atentamente sin perder ningún detalle -. Me advirtió de que iban a suceder cosas horribles en Raccoon City, que se había producido una especie de accidente. Me dijo que nosotros éramos los únicos que podríamos hacer algo al respecto.

Me quedo boquiabierta. ¿Ha estado tanto tiempo ocultando algo tan importante? ¿Por qué no ha dicho nada? La verdad es que no lo entiendo.

-Oí cómo le disparaban –continúa su relato Chris -. Billy está muerto por saber algo que estaba relacionado con Umbrella… Estoy completamente seguro.

-¿Por qué no se lo contaste al capitán?

-Quería esperar para comprobar si las advertencias de Billy eran correctas… y ahora no lo pongo en duda. Algo muy gordo se está cociendo en Umbrella… Espero que el equipo Bravo pueda encontrar algo de utilidad.

Me muerdo el labio preocupada. Hasta ahora no había pensado seriamente en la implicación de la corporación, principalmente porque no tenemos pruebas de que Umbrella está detrás de los ataques.

La única prueba que tenemos es la localización de una antigua mansión que está en el centro de todos los ataques. Estoy convencida de que Enrico llevará allí al equipo Bravo.

Me quedo unos instantes sentada, observando a Chris cerrar su taquilla y coger su equipo. Yo debería hacer lo mismo.

Veinte minutos después estamos en el despacho compartiendo información con el resto del equipo. Todos parecen pensar que la mansión tiene pinta de ser un punto estratégico, sobre todo Chris.

Sé que nuestros esfuerzos deberían centrarse única y exclusivamente en encontrar a los alpinistas desaparecidos… aunque parece que su destino ya está más que escrito.

Observo distraídamente los informes de la autopsia de Becky y Priscilla McGee. Aún recuerdo cómo sus padres me pidieron entre lágrimas que encontrara al responsable y le hiciera pagar por lo que les había hecho a las pequeñas.

Y a ellas les siguen cuatro personas más, cuatro inocentes pidiendo justicia por unos crímenes que han conmocionado a toda la ciudad. Barry expone su teoría al resto, pero yo apenas le escucho. Sé que es mi deber encontrar al culpable y llevarlo ante la justicia.

-El equipo Bravo debería echar un vistazo a esa mansión –opina Chris con el ceño fruncido -. Sabemos que perteneció a Umbrella, y que una de sus ramas es la investigación biológica… ¿Es posible que se produjera algún accidente?

Miro a Chris. Sé que lo dice por la muerte de su amigo, al que asesinaron para hacerle callar. La verdad es que este asunto va dando giros inesperados con el paso de los días.

-No se tiene constancia de ello… -responde Barry rascándose la perilla distraídamente -. ¿Y qué ganaría Umbrella metiéndose en un lío tan grande? Ha dado muchos puestos de trabajo, y su reputación está por las nubes. Ha hecho numerosas donaciones al hospital, a la construcción del tranvía, a negocios locales… No sé…

-Concuerdo con Chris en que el foco de las desapariciones es la vieja mansión –opina Joseph echando un vistazo a un mapa de las montañas Arklays -. Todas las desapariciones se produjeron en un radio no superior de tres kilómetros, y las víctimas casi siempre eran encontradas cerca de una carretera… aunque sin rastro de los asesinos.

-¿Y qué os parece si…? –empiezo a decir cuando la puerta del despacho se abre.

El capitán Wesker aparece con el gesto contrariado, como si hubiera venido corriendo hasta aquí. Se supone que hoy no estaba… ¿qué demonios ha pasado? Llevamos tanto tiempo discutiendo posibilidades que apenas me he dado cuenta de la hora que es.

-Acaba de llamarme el jefe Irons, y he decidido venir lo antes posible… -nos cuenta el capitán situándose delante de su mesa. Nadie pierde detalle -. Han avisado desde la central de que el equipo Bravo ha tenido un accidente… Han perdido la comunicación con ellos…

Me quedo boquiabierta. ¡No me lo puedo creer! Miro a Barry y a Chris, que tampoco salen de su asombro. Joseph se lleva las manos a la cabeza, y Brad tiene un tic nervioso en el labio.

-Tenemos que ayudarlos –dice Chris apretando los puños contra la mesa. Yo asiento lentamente.

-Brad, ve a comprobar el helicóptero y pide autorización para el despegue –le ordena Wesker sin perder la calma. Brad sale disparado hacia la puerta y casi se da con ella -. Los demás os encargaréis de cargar el equipo y comprobarlo. Yo iré a hablar con el jefe Irons para que nos autorice la operación… ¡En marcha! ¡En cinco minutos en el tejado!

Me levanto de mi silla muy nerviosa. La idea de que el equipo Bravo haya sufrido un ataque o estén… No, no puedo pensar en ello ahora. Debo mantener la calma y esperar a que el equipo Bravo emita una señal de socorro.

Llegamos al vestuario casi corriendo. Abro mi taquilla de un tirón y saco mi uniforme y mi boina de la suerte. Siempre me acompaña en todas las operaciones. Entro en el cuarto de baño y me cambio rápidamente. Los nervios están teniendo un efecto positivo al menos: voy a toda velocidad.

Salgo de la pequeña habitación y veo que la mayoría ya están vestidos y cogiendo el equipo. Joseph se está atando una cinta al pelo, y Chris y Barry están metiendo municiones, armas y radios en unas enormes bolsas de deporte. Me acerco y les ayudo.

No hablamos durante unos instantes, cada uno inmerso en su tarea. Meto unas bengalas dentro de la bolsa y la cierro. Chris carga con una de las bolsas y Barry y Joseph llevan la otra. Yo llevo algunos cinturones y un par de escopetas.

Salimos a toda prisa de los vestuarios, y caminamos a buen ritmo hacia el tejado. Brad nos está esperando en la cabina haciendo comprobaciones, y el capitán nos espera en el suelo. El sol ya se está marchando, y no hay nada peor que ir a las Arklays en plena noche.

Nos metemos dentro del helicóptero con el ensordecedor sonido de las hélices retumbando en mis oídos. Me siento entre Chris y Barry y me abrocho el cinturón rezando para que mis compañeros aún sigan vivos.

-Jill… -me llama Chris cuando estamos despegando. Se acerca un poco más a mí, casi murmurando a mi oído -. Pase lo que pase… mantén los ojos abiertos.

Me quedo observándolo unos instantes sin saber bien qué decir. Su advertencia me ha pillado completamente por sorpresa. No tenemos ni idea de qué nos vamos a encontrar… Sólo espero que lleguemos a tiempo.

Quién me iba a decir que esa noche cambiaría por completo mi destino.

* * *

Guau... La verdad es que no sé cómo agradeceros todo este año (y algo más) que me habéis estado leyendo, comentando, animando... Ha significado mucho para mí. Me es imposible recordar a todas y cada una de las personas que me han seguido en un momento u otro y han estado muy pendientes de mi historia. De verdad, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS a todos por seguirme.

Espero que hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo de la historia, que ha sido una experiencia gratificante, increíble y placentera. Amo escribir, y con gente como vosotr s, más todavía.

En fin, os deseo un feliz año a tod s. Espero ansiosa vuestros comentarios.

P.D. Lo que me seguís... Permaneced muy atentos... Traigo algo entre manos... Pero hasta el 6 de Enero... Shhhh


End file.
